La diablesse de Fairy Tail
by RosalinaM
Summary: Et si une mystérieuse fille rejoignez Natsu des le début de son aventure? S'en suis tout une histoires remplie d'actions et de mystère...Que cache cette fille ? Natsu et ses amis pourrons-t-ils lui venir en aide ? Vont-ils la laisser à son triste sort ? Et va-t-elle causée la perte de Fairy Tail? Classé M, par précaution. OC x Luxus. Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. [ABANDONNÉE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!**

**Je vient avec cette nouvelle fiction, sur Fairy Tail!**

**Je tient à préciser avant le début que je suivrais l'animé et non le manga!**

**Je vous prévient d'avance, je n'ais aucune idée si l'Anime est identique ou non au manga!**

**Mais nuance , je ne recopierais pas à la lettre les événement ou les actions des personnages , sinon ce serait stupide **

**Cette fiction aura comme couple principale Luxus X OC (précision ! Ce ne sera pas directe le coup de foudre XD )**

**Je voulais me lancer depuis longtemps mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de mon OC principale...**

**Mais j'y suis enfin parvenus !**

**Allez ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**PDV inconnu**

Je suis enfin arrivais à la ville portuaire d'Hargeon ,Une grande cape noir à capuche sur moi ,je passais devant un wagon quand j'entendis une voix enfantine

" Allez Natsu ! Si les infos sont vrais , le dragon devrait se trouvé dans cette ville " déclara... un exceed ?

Un homme avec les cheveux rose saumon avec un teint légèrement vert appuyer dans une fenêtre

" Heu... Deux petites secondes s'il te plait ! "se plaignit le dénommé Natsu

Je souris à la scène avant de m'éloigner avant d'entendre le train siffler et repartir

" AU SECOURS ! SORS MOI D'LA ! " hurla le pauvre gars au cheveux saumon

Le pauvre... Les tueurs de dragon garçon n'on pas de chance * petit rire *

Je partis maintenant avant de m'arrêter net dans mon élan... Un dragon ?! Dans cette ville ?! Et si c'était elle ?!

" Pardonnez-moi mais , je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation... Et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais venir avec vous pour voir se dragon ? " demandais-je soudainement à l'exceed devant moi , se qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter

" HA ! " cria t-il

" Je suis désolé , je ne voulais pas vous faire peur " dis-je sur un ton calme

" Heu , se n'ais rien! Je suis Happy et le garçon rester dans le train c'est Natsu ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour te laisser nous accompagner ! Mais il faut attendre que l train revienne ! "dit-il en rient

" Ravie de vous rencontrer Happy , je m'appelle Kanashimi , mais vous pouvais m'appelait Shimi " dis-je avec un sourire

**TEMPS SAUTER **

Moi et Happy aidons Natsu à sortir du train avec un sourire

Une fois dans la rue je me présentait à Natsu

" Je m'appelle Kanashimi par la manière mais vous pouvais m'appelais Shimi" dis-je pour la deuxième fois se jour-là

" Moi c'est Natsu ! " me dit-il avec un grand sourire

" Alors , se Salamander ? Tu crois que c'est Ignir ?" demanda Natsu à Happy

"Y a de fortes chance , c'est le seul dragon de feu que je connaisse ! " sourit Happy

" Alors comme sa vous êtes à la recherche d'Ignir ? C'est un très gentil dragon" demandais-je avec un ton neutre

" Oui et c'est mon père ! Mais attend tu le connais ?!" me demanda Natsu étonné

" Oui " dis-je

Natsu allait répondre quand on entandîmes des cris de joie

" Oh regarder c'est le célèbre Salamander !"

" Il est tout feu tout flamme ! "

Nous nous regardons tous les trois avant de courir avec de gros sourires plaquer sur nos visages

Moi Happy et Natsu nous frayons un passages parmi cette hordes de filles

J'était si heureuse de pouvoir revoir Ignir

Mais à la place je vu un gars et une blonde les yeux en cœurs non loin de lui

Moi et Natsu avions la même réactions

" Nan mais t'es qui toi ? "

" Mais qui êtes vous ? "

L'homme devant nous se figea puis me regarda longuement dans le choque pur avant de lever une main sur laquelle se trouvait de bagues , l'une avec un cœur et l'autre avec un croissant de lune , mais se genre de sors est interdis !

Puis il déclara

" Je suis le grand mage Salamender sa te dit quelque chose ? "nous demanda-t-il avant de voir que Natsu et Happy était partie sans demander leurs restes

Je déclarais une petite excuse dans la frustration avant de rejoindre mes nouveaux compagnons tous aussi déçus que moi

Puis trois filles en colère se jetèrent sur Natsu folle de rages

Trois fille se dirigèrent vers moi comme des taureau , je levait légèrement la tête pour leur montrer mon regard noir , elle crièrent de peurs avant de faire marche arrière

J'allais venir en aide à Natsu quand Salamander déclara que nous n'avons pas pris connaissances des règles avant d'offrir un orthographe à Natsu qui refusa blasé avant d'être envoyer dans un tas d'ordures par des hypnotisées en colère

Il déclara avoir des affaires à régler ainsi qu'il organisait une fête sur son navire se soir avant de partir sur du feu violet

J'aidais Natsu à se levait quand il déclara en même temps que moi

"Mais pour qui il se prend celui la ?"

" Je suis d'accord avec vous " déclara une blonde

" En faite je suis Lucy " se présenta la blonde

" Moi c'est Natsu"

" Moi c'est Happy "

"Kanashimi ou Shimi"

Lucy allait dire quelque chose quand le ventre de Natsu grogna

" Je tient à vous remercier de m'avoir aider " souriait Lucy

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Natsu et Happy manger comme des animaux tandis que Lucy avait une boisson près d'elle

" Kanishimi , tu est sur de ne rien vouloir "demanda Lucy quelques peu démoraliser , surement du au faite que Natsu et Happy étaient en train de la ruinée

" Non merci Lucy " dis-je , ne voulant pas la ruinée davantage

" En faite pourquoi tu nous remercie " demanda Natsu la bouche plaine , m'envoyant plain de nourriture dessus , je souriais doucement avant de prendre une serviette et de me nettoyer le visage , sous le regard étonner de Lucy

" Hé bien le mage de tout à l'heure m'avais hypnotisait " déclara Lucy

" Comment " demanda Natsu

" Grâce à sa bague , magie interdite en passent , elle vous force à tomber amoureux de l'utilisateur si vous êtes du sexe opposer " dis-je avec dégoût

" Exactement , mais pourquoi sa ta pas hypnotisait toi aussi ? " me demanda Lucy incrédule

" Le sort marche sur la personne opposée si cette dernière est plus faible que l'utilisateur , et quand nous sommes arriver nous avont cassaient le sort qui pesait sur toi " dis-je en croisant les bras , se qui fit bouger ma cape et laissa un aperçut de mon débardeur rouge

" J'en ais pas l'air , mais je suis un mage moi aussi " déclara la blonde en se montrant du doigt

" Mage stellaire ? Intéressent..." dis-je calmement

" Hein ? Mais comment le sait tu ? " me demanda Lucy

" Ton odeur est celle d'un mage des étoiles " dis-je en haussant simplement les épaules

" Sugoï ! " crièrent Natsu et Happy en me regardant avec des yeux remplie d'étoiles

" Bref passons , alors Lucy est-tu dans une guilde ? " demandais-je sans vraiment m'intéressais

" Non mais je veut vraiment aller dans la prestigieuse guilde Fairy Tail ! " dit-elle toute excitait

Moi , Natsu et Happy nous nous regardâmes avec un sourcil levaient

" Ha mais en faites, vous aviez l'aire de chercher quelqu'un ? " se rappela Lucy

" Ont avait entendus parlait d'une salamandre on croyait que c'était Ignir mais en fin de compte , c'était pas lui..." déclara Natsu la bouche plaine

" Bha non , tu bien vu qu'il ressembler pas à une salamandre " déclara Happy

" Oui je sais , mais quand j'ais entendu sa j'ais tout de suite pensais à Ignir "soupira Natsu

" Je comprend pas , vous chercher quelqu'un qui ressemble à une salamandre ? " demanda Lucy avec des goûtes de sueurs derrière la tête ( style anime ;) )

" Non non non , Ignir n'est pas un humain c'est un dragon " expliqua le garçon

Lucy nous regardait avec incrédulité

" Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Vous vous attendiez à croiser un dragon en ville ?! " cria Lucy

" C'est vrai qu'avec du recul , c'était stupide de croire cela ..." dis-je avec une légère rougeur

Natsu et Happy d'autre part firent : " HEEUUUU " en coeurs

La blonde posa de l'argent sur la table nous souhaitant bonne chance

une serveuse lui fit des adieux avant de pousser un cri

Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu et Happy agenouiller devant Lucy tendis que j'essayer temps bien que mal de faire semblant de ne pas les connaître

Quelques minutes de honte plus tard...

" Elle était étrange cette blonde " dis-je avec étonnement suivit de hochement de tête de Natsu et Happy

Nous décidions de nous promenait en ville

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" Dis , Shimi ? " m'interpella Natsu

" Oui Natsu ? " dis-je

" comment tu connaît Ignir ? "

" Ho, simple c'est mon oncle " dis-je simplement

quelques secondes plus tard , puis moi et Natsu criions ensemble

" ON EST DE LA MÊME FAMILLE ?! "

Et avant même de protesté , Natsu m'avais pris dans ses bras

" J'ais une cousine !" cria-t-il avec une expréssion de bonheur pur sur son visage

Je blêmis légèrement avant de lui rendre son étreinte

" Hé se serait pas le bateaux sur le quel le tombeur de ses dames donne sa fête " demanda Happy en fixant un bateau loin du port

" heurk... Me parle pas de bateau " gémis Natsu

" Parce que rien que d'y pensé t'a le mal de mer ? " nargua Happy

quelques fille non loin de la discutait

" Et mais se serait pas le bateau du célèbre mage Salamander de Fairy Tail ? "

" Mais si ! "

Natsu les regarda avec colère

" Fairy Tails ?" chuchota-t-il avant de regardé le bateau et d'avoir le mal de mer se qui me fit rire avant de regarder intensément le bateau dans la rage

" Un abruti pareille ne ferait jamais partie de Fairy Tail " dis-je en serrant les poings

" Et si on allait leur rendre une petite visite " déclara Happy

" Ho oui..." dis-je avec avec Natsu qui avait maintenant ses poings en feu tandis que les miens étaient en neiges

Natsu me regardat avec étonnement avant de sourire

" Je me disais que tu sentais pas pareille que les autres " me dit-il avec un grand sourire

" Happy prend Natsu . Je vous suis " dis-je d'une voix de commandement

Happy pris Natsu et s'envola tendis que moi je me créer des ailes de dragon avec la neiges et les suivirent de près, avec le vent, ma cape ne cachait plus mon débardeur rouge et mon jogging noir

" Sugoï ! " crièrent t-ils à nouveaux

" Merci , je suppose ..." dis-je en regardent mer quand j'aperçut un trousseau de clé jeter à l'eau grâce à ma vision

" Natsu , Happy, on se sépares " dis-je en fonçant comme une flèche ver l'endroit ou le trousseau coulait

J'entendis les "OK" de Natsu et Happy avant de plonger dans l'eau après quelques minutes je remontait à la surface pour voir happy , et Lucy? tomber vers moi ...

J'invoquais, alors tous de suite mes pouvoir de neiges pour faire apparaître mes ailles et les attraper

" KANASHIMI ! "crièrent-ils avec joie

" A vôtre service... Tenez Lucy je pense que cela vous appartient " dis-je en lui tendant le trousseau

"Mes clées ! Merci merci merci merci! "hurla-t-elle dans mon oreilles se qui me fit grinçait des dents

" J'ais une idée ! Kanashimi ! met nous à l'eau! "me déclara Lucy une veine apparut sur mon front avant que je ne les laisse tomber dans l'eau

Lucy pris une de ses clé et une sirène apparut

" Aquarius , hein ? " dis-je en lévitant

"La tu m'épate Lucy " nargua Happy

" Je veut que tu ramène se bateau au port ! "ordonna Lucy à Aquarius

Son esprit lui lançât un regard noir suivit d'un "tss.." se qui me fit sourire

S'en suivit d'une discussion et d'une menace d'Aquarius

" Hé toi la " me dit la sirène

"Oui ?" dis-je sur un ton neutre

" Merci d'avoir retrouver ma clée, cette bonne à rien ne m'aurez pas retrouver sinon " dit-elle d'un ton froid dans le quel je pouvais décelait un ton de respect

" Se fut un plaisir Aquarius " dis-je avec un sourire

Puis Aquarius utilisa son pouvoir destructeur , dans lequel je fut emporter avec mes deux camarades

Une fois sur la plage la sirène déclara prendre des vacances

Tous l'équipage du Salamander sortit de l'épave ainsi que Natsu

Puis un combat commença

" J'me présente, moi c'est Natsu de Fairy Tail et toi je sais pas qui tu est mais je t'ais jamais vu..." dit-il d'un ton mortel

" Ha , qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? "

" Je t'ais déjà dis de pas m'appelait comme sa ! " déclara le Salamander

Je croisais les bras sous ma cape

" TTSS... C'est donc lui , Bora de Prominance, ce mec à été banni de sa guilde il y a quelques années , Flairs des titans "dis-je avent de bailler , de m'allonger sur le sol , les bras utiliser comme oreiller et de dormir à point fermé malgré le grabuge d Natsu

" Hé mais tu peut pas t'endormir comme sa ! "

" Hé , blondie tu me réveille quand y a utilité " grognais-je avant de m'endormir

Les derniers mots que j'entendis furent s'eux de Natsu

" Tu va payer pour avoir salie le nom de Fairy Tail "

puis une explosion et le bruit du crépitements des flammes , un grand sourire sadique apparut sur mon visage

" Mauvaise idée Bora " dis-je avant que tout devienne noir

Je fut réveiller en sursaut quand quelqu'un me pris la main

C'était Natsu je vu de loin des gardes arrivés et dans l'autre main du mage de Fairy Tail

" destructeurs , n'est-ce pas Salamender de Fairy tail " dis-je avant de me rendormir

" Quoi ?! Elle peut dormir comme sa ?" cria Lucy

* * *

**Voili voilou ! C'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire , en espèrent que sa vous à plus**

**Toutes remarque est attendues !**

**J'espère vous revoir mes chères lecteurs !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre en espèrent Que le précédent vous à plus!**

**Aller en route Verser le Chapitre 2!**

**PS / !\: Verser l'instant je resterais sur le Point de Vue (PDV) de Kanashimi!**

* * *

Après plusieurs jours de voyage en compagnie de Natsu , Happy et Lucy , nous fûmes enfin arriver à Magnolia ...

Je ne cacherait pas que Natsu ma forcer à les suivre en déclarent que je devais rejoindre Fairy Tail , et je n'ais pas eu la possibilité de donner mon avis...

Une fois arrivés devant la guilde, Natsu s'arrêta et défonça la porte avec son pied

" BIEN LE BONJOUR LES NAZES ! " hurla Natsu

" Hé , Natsu ! Comme sa t'a détruit le port d'Hargeon !-"commença un ec avant que Natsu lui asséna un coup de pied

" ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI "lui cria le tueurs de dragon

Je fut choqué mais ne le montrer pas

" Hééé , mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! "hurla Lucy

" C'était que des conneries cette histoires ! " ragea Natsu

" C'est bon ! J'était pas sensé savoir que les rumeurs étaient fausses ! " cria en retour l'homme

" Bah , la prochaine fois vérifie tes sources ! " rétorqua mon cousin

" Quoi , tu veut te battre c'est sa ?! " lui répliqua l'homme

Happy se moquer de Nastu avant d'être éjecté par un homme

Avant que je le sache , toute la guilde partie en baston générale ...

Lucy était visiblement heureuse d'être ici

Puis soudain un gars en caleçon voulut se battre avec Natsu

Grey Fullbester

Il se dirigea vers la bagarre mais une femme accouder au bard

" Grey , tu est en caleçon " déclara-t-elle

Kanna Alperona

" Les hommes sont des rustres sans manières " déclara-t-elle avant de boire un tonneau d'alcool

Un homme robuste se dirigea vers la bande

Elfman Strauss

Avant d'être dégagé par des coup de poings simultanés de Natsu et Grey

Punaise , c'est quoi leur problème avec le combat ?!

Un homme soupira bruyamment derrière Lucy , deux femmes accrochaient à lui

Loki

Avant qu'il ne reçoive un verre entre les deux yeux pour ensuite exécuter un numéro de charme, pathétique...

Tous des fous dans cette guilde

" Bonjour vous êtes nouvelles ? " demanda une voix

moi et Lucy nous nous retournons pour voir une belle fille au yeux bleu et au cheveux blanc

Mirajane Strauss

" OUAH , c'est Mirajane ! " s'extasia Lucy

Lucy déclara préférable d'arrêter la baston , mais Mirajane répondit que c'était habituelle

Je levais la tête en alarmes , voyant Elfman valdinguer directement vers Mirajane

Je me jettais sur elle pour la pousser de la voix avant d'être écraser par Elfman

" KANASHIMI ! Sa va ? "me demanda Lucy

Une veine de colère apparu sur mon front

Je vue Lucy être bousculer par Grey qui ne portait plus rien

avant d'être portait par Loki

Puis se dernier fut frapper par Elfman , qui pris un coup de pied de Natsu

Puis Kana commença à utiliser sa magie

Je remercie ma cape de cachée mon visage qui portait une expression de pur incrédulité

Je suis à l'asile ...

Puis toute la guilde se mit à son tours utiliser sa magie -_-

Puis une ombre gigantesque apparue en criant , toutes la guilde se figea

Natsu ria en se vantant avant d'être écraser par le maître

" Tu est nouvelle je ne t'es jamais vue " dit-il en regardant Lucy

Mirajane se dirigea vers moi , qui était toujours au sol mais sur les fesses

" Merci de m'avoir pousser mais je m'excuse de t'avoir fait écraser à ma place " me dit-elle en me tendant une main

Que je saisi gentiment mais faiblement tout de même

Le mastodonte de tout à l'heure avait fait place à un petit veille homme

Mirajane fit les présentations

Maître Makarov

Le vielle homme sauta vers la balustrade avant de se cogner pour ensuite monter dessus

Il commença à sermonner tout les mage avent de brûler la paperasse du conseil

Puis il fit un discours d'encouragement qui me toucha droit au cœur

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Mirajane tamponna la main de Lucy qui avait maintenant la marque de Fairy Tail en rose

Je sourit doucement à la scène entre Lucy et Natsu qui se déroulait devant mes yeux

Avant de me diriger vers le barre et de boire une chope de bière

Puis un petit bous de chou tout mignon arriva

" Papa n'est toujours pas rentré à la maison " commença-t-il

" Tu est fatiguant , Roméo... Ton père est un mage alors fait lui confiance et va l'attendre à la maison" déclara aître Makarov

Je regardais en silence la conversation avec un mauvais œil

" Mais il était censé partir que trois jours pour cette mission et sa fait déjà une semaine que je n'ais plus de nouvelle " cria Roméo

" Si je me souvient bien , il devait se rendre au mont Hakobe " déclara le vielle homme

"Pourtant c'est pas si loin le mont Hakobe, vous pourriez envoyer un groupe partir à sa recherche " hurla Roméo

" TON PÈRE EST UN MAGE EXPÉRIMENTER MICROBE! Si il est incapable de se sortir tous seul d'un mauvais pas , c'est qu'il na pas sa place dans notre guilde ! Maintenant retourne dans les jupons de ta mère " répliqua le maître avant de prendre un coup de poing de la part du petit bous de chou qui pleurer maintenant qui courras hors de la guilde

La main que j'avais sur ma chope commença à trembler ... Je n'avais qu'une seul envie, frapper se vieux grincheux ...

" Je vous détestes ! Vous êtes trop nul ! " pleura Roméo

" Il à été trop dur avec se petit " soupira Lucy

" La réaction du est trompeuse, je t'assure qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui " déclara Mirajane

S'en était trop pour moi , le verre dans ma main se brisa à cause de la pression que je lui inculqué , la bière qu'il contenait coula sur le bar , je frappais le bar avec une tel force que je fit un trou dans le bois ,avant de sortir en trombe sous les regard inquiet de la guilde , pas étonnant depuis que je suis là , je restait froide avec tous le monde et ne montrer aucune émotions , et la première émotions que je leur montraient étaient de la colère pur

Je vus le petit bous de chou pas loin devant moi, pleurent , mon regard se ramollie , je m'agenouilla en face de lui et lui caressa les cheveux

" Je vais allais sauvais ton papa, d'accord " lui demandais-je avec un sourire de maman

" Ah bon ? Merci !" cria-t-il en larmes en me sautant dans les bras se qui fit tomber ma capuche , révélant mes cheveux violet et mon oeil droit le seul visible de la même couleur

Une fois l'étreinte finit , je vu Natsu sortir

" Il faut une voiture pour aller au mont Hakobe " déclarais-je à Natsu en me relevant il hochât la tête

" Aller Roméo , retourne chez toi , je te promet que moi et Natsu ont va ramenez ton père " dis-je en lui caressent les cheveux

Roméo hochât la tête avec un grand sourire avant de courir hors de ma vue

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" Pourquoi tu nous accompagne ? "dit Natsu étalé sur un des sièges de la voiture

" Et pourquoi pas d'abord ? " ria Lucy

" Punaise sa , sa c'est du mal de transport " dis-je les bras croisés avec la capuche de mon gilet noir sur la tête , je portais un jogging épais violet

Lucy le nargua en lui disant que se côté la de Natsu lui donner un côté tout mignon

Nous nous arrêtons brusquement

**TEMPS SAUTER**

" ow , il fait super froid , c'est pas normale , on à beau être sur un e montagne , on est en pleine été ! " cria Lucy en grelottant

" Si ta froid c'est par ce que t'a rien sur le dos " rétorqua Natsu

" Lucy , prend la couverture de Natsu et arrête de te plaindre " dis-je

" rho cette fille est une vrai plaie " soupira Natsu

"oué" affirma Happy

Lucy appela ensuite une horloge et s'enferma dedans

elle demanda par l'intermédiaire de son esprit quel genre de travaille Macao devait faire ici

" Non mais t'es venue avec nous sans savoir ? tss "grognais-je avec agacement

" Il devait abattre un balcan " expliqua Natsu

" Quoi ?! Nan je veut rentrer tout de suite ! " dit horlogium pour Lucy

" Bah te gène surtout pas Blondie..." dis-je calmement en reprenant la marche

Tous à coup un balcan sauta en face de nous fesant volé ma capuche et mes cheveux , il dirigea son regard vers moi et ses yeux se transformèrent en cœurs

Il se dirigea vers moi avec les mains en avant en répétant "femelle"

" Ne me touche pas ..." dis-je avec un ton mortelle et un regard meurtrier

Le balcan se ravisa et regarda Lucy enfermée dans son horloge avant de la kidnappé

" Je soupirais avec les bras croisés " cette fille est un aiment à problèmes maitenant faut aller la chercher"dis-je dans un soupire

moi et Natsu commencèrent à escaladés la montagne , à nos côtés, Happy volait en nous encourageant

Une fois arriver en haut , nous vîmes une grotte de glace dans la quelle ont entendis les cris de Lucy

Natsu se précipita à l'intérieur en demandant ou se trouver Macao avant de glisser et s'écraser sur une des paroie

J'arrive juste après en marchant avec un air blasé

Natsu se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte et le balcan l'expédia avec un coup de poing

Blondie courus la ou Natsu tomber

La colère faisait rage en moi la foudre s'échappa de moi et je foudroya le balcan du regard , littéralement ,la décharge le fit voler sur une parois

Puis tout à coup Natsu arriva et mi KO le balcan

Tout à coup, le singe géant se transforma en un homme au cheveux bleu

" Quoi ? mais comment ? " demanda Lucy

"Ah je vois..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Quoi ?!" cria Natsu

"Le balcan à utilisé un sort d'assimilation, un sort qui permet de prendre possession du corps et utilisé la magie de la victime"

" Pauvre Macao..." pleura Happy

" Lucy, prend la couverture de Natsu et étale-là au sol , Natsu ,aide moi à mettre Macao dessus , Happy , prend la boite de premier secours du sac de Natsu ! " dis-je d'une voix forte et calme , tel un assassin expérimenté

" OUI CHEF !" crièrent les trois en cœur

Quelques minutes plus tard , Macao est bandé sur la couverture je me mis à genoux et posais mes mains sur la poitrine de Macao et une lumière bleu fluorescente avec quelques petites étoiles

"Toutes les grosses blessures sont traitées , il devrait reprendre consciences bientôt " dis-je à Natsu qui fut légèrement détendus grâce au nouvelles

" Macao ! T'a ps intérêt à mourir ! Roméo t'attend à la maison ! Ouvre les yeux ! " cria Natsu

Et comme par miracle Macao ouvrit les yeux

" Natsu ..."

" Macao !"

"Je suis lamentable... J'ais réussi à en battre dix-neuf , mais le vingtième à réussi à me posséder, oh je m'en veut si jamais Roméo me voyait dans cet état..." déclara Macao

" Mais non, dix-neuf c'est déjà énorme " encouragea Natsu

" Aller on rentre Roméo est inquiet..." dis-je de façon froide

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Quand nous sommes rentrée à la guilde , Natsu interpella Roméo

Il commença à pleurer avant de courir dans les bras de son père et de le faire tomber

Je souris même si ma capuche cachée mon visage

" Papa , je te demande pardon" pleura Roméo

" Tu t'es fait du souci ...Pardon"s'excusa Macao

" C'est pas grave je suis le fils d'un mage sa fait partie des risques " renifla Roméo

" La prochaine fois qu'un gamin t'embêtera demande lui si son père est capable d'anéantir seul dix-neuf des monstres les plus féroces " souriait Macao

Moi , Natsu , Happy et Lucy s'éloignèrent quand Roméo nous appela

" NATSU , HAPPY , LUCY , SHIMI ! MERCI POUR TOUT "cria-t-il

Je me retournais avec un grand sourire et lui fit un au revoir

**TEMPS SAUTER**

"En faite Shimi ? Ou est-ce que tu habite ? "demanda Natsu

" A côté du parque pour enfant c'est la maison avec un toit vert pomme" dis-je en baillant

" Bon bah bonne nuit " Souriait Lucy

" A demain Lucy , à demain Natsu, à demain Happy" dis-je en m'éloignant

" Hep ! Attend une minutes ! Tu n'a toujours pas rejoins Fairy Tail ! " cria Natsu

" Enfin tu la remarqué ! sa fait comme trois jours que je suis ici!" dis-je amusé

" Demain , tu rejoins ma guilde " me dit-il en me secouant comme un prunier

"ok ok ok ok ok ! OK! C'est bon je vais la rejoindre ta guilde " dis-je avec irritation

" Oué Kanashimi est la meilleur ! "riait Happy

" Maintenant retourner chez vous ! " dis-je en m'en allent

Une fois chez moi je pris une douche , je fit ma toilette , me vêtis de mon pyjama constituer d'un débardeur et d'un short noir je me mis au lit et m'endormie

Demain va être une longue journée...

* * *

**Voila le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous avis est accepter avec bonheur :D**

**A la prochaine mes chères lecteurs !**


	3. Chapter 3

**KIKOU !**

**Je suis de retour avec se troisième chapitre !**

**Vue que j'ais pas grand chose à dire je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Se matin j'ais été réveiller en sursaut quand j'ais entendue ma fenêtre être ouverte

Sans que l'intrus ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir , je le plaquait au sol avec une lame que je cache sous mon matelas et la lui mie sous la gorge quand je vis le visage de la personne je retirer précipitamment l'arme de sa gorge

" Merde Natsu je suis désolé ! "dis-je en l'aidant à se relever gêner

" Ow , t'a une sacré poigne Shimi " dit-il en rient

**PDV Natsu**

Ow elle à de la force ma cousine avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit je sentis une aura noir, plus effrayante que Erza

" Natsu tu peut pas utilisé les portes comme tout le monde ?! "me dit Shimi d'une voix de meurtrière

Maintenant que j'y pense je peut voir son visage et ses cheveux entièrement !

Ses cheveux d'un sombre violet lui arrive au genoux, seul son œil droit était visible briller d'un violet pétillant

elle s'assit brusquement sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement

Je vis au milieu de sa cuisse gauche une grande cicatrice comme si on lui avait couper la jambe, puis recousu

" Shimi comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?" demandais-je sans ambages

En temps normale je ne l'aurais pas demandez , mais le lien qui nous unis grâce à Ignir , la confiance est parfaite

" Accident de train "dit-elle avec un sourire

" Dur ! "dis-je en cœur avec Happy

"bref passons ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la vous deux? " me demanda-t-elle

" Bas , simple on t'emmène à la guilde pour que tu puisse la rejoindre ! " dis-je

" Ah oui... Vous voulez quelque chose à manger avant que j'aille me laver ? " demanda-t-elle

" Du poissons ! " cria Happy

" De la viande !" criais-je avec de la bave au coin de la bouche

10 minutes plus tard , Shimi revient avec une assiette pleine de poisson fumée et une assiette remplis de poulet et de rôti

" Bon appétit ! " dit-elle avec un sourire

**PDV KANASHIMI**

Une fois prête je sortit vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc avec un éclair sur le côté et un pantalon noir et des bottes de combat noir au lacets jaune

J'ais coiffer mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute avec une grande parti de mes cheveux pas attachés pour cachés mon œil gauche

Au moment ou je sortis de la salle de bain , Happy finissait sont derniers poissons

J'ais bien vue qu'il ne pouvaient plus bougés ...

" Bande d'idiot ..." dis-je en soupirant

Je traîner donc c'est deux abrutis jusqu'à la guilde

Une fois à l'intérieur tout le monde me lancer des regards étrange, je balancer les deux idiots sur la première table libre et pris un siège au bar à côté de Kana

" Bon je vais chercher Lucy ! Il faut qu'on parte en mission

" OK ! Bonne chance Natsu !" dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main

" A toute à l'heure Kanashimi! " dit-il en courant hors de la guilde

" Kanashimi ? "

" Elle est magnifique sans sa cape !"

" Elle à les plus jolie courbes que j'ais jamais vue..."

"Je suis d'accord"

Je lancer un regard de la mort vers les chuchotements avec une aura meurtrière autour de moi

" Pire que Erza..."

" Je je suis d'accord..."

"Moi aussi"

" Quel caractère"

" Tient, la mission à 200 000 joyeux qui consistait à s'emparer d'un livre a déjà était prise ? " Déclara Réby

"Oui Natsu est passé la prendre " expliqua Mirajane

" Oh zut..." se plaignit la mage au cheveux bleus

" Ne regrette rien , je pense que c'est mieux ainsi Réby , tu ne sais pas tout " déclara le maître

" Comment-ça , maître ? Expliquer moi !" demanda Réby curieuse

" Le commendataire qui nous à envoyer cet ordre de mission à appeler " expliqua Maître Makarov

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il à dit ? C'est annulé ? "demanda Mirajane

"Non, il à simplement voulu prévenir que la récompense est passé à 2 millions

" Quoi mais c'est la somme de mission dangereuse " cria l'équipe de Réby

"Mirajane... Je voudrais rejoindre Fairy Tail..." dis-je calmement

Un silence de mort s'installa puis un cris de joie fut entendue

Et avant que je le sache, Roméo me faisait un câlin

L'aura sombre qu'il y avait autour de moi disparus aussitôt et un sourire de maman s'afficha sur mon regard

" Roméo ! Comment sa va aujourd'hui mon petit bous de chou ? " dis-je avec un ton maternelle tout en lui caressent les cheveux

" Alors tu va rejoindre la guilde ?" souriait-il

" Pourquoi tu veut rejoindre la guilde tout à coup Kanashimi ? " me demanda Grey

" Mon abrutit de cousin ma convaincue de vouloir rejoindre la guilde ..."dis-je avec un petit sourire

" Est-tu ou moi une mage ? Et c'est qui ton cousin ?" me demanda Grey

" Oui bien sur et mon cousin c'est Natsu " lui répondis-je

Nouveau blanc ...

" TU EST LA COUSINE DE NATSU ?! " cria l'ensemble de la guilde

" Oui grâce à Ignir " rajoutais-je

Se qui fit blêmir toute la guilde

"Tu est la cousine de Natsu du côté d'Ignir" récapitula Grey avec étonnement

" Oui " affirmais-je

" Alors sa veut dire que tu est une tueuse de dragon grande sœur ? " demanda Roméo

" Oui Roméo-san " riais-je

" UN TROISIÈME TUEUR DE DRAGONS ? GÉNIALE !" crièrent les mages de Fairy Tail

" Bienvenue dans la famille Kanashimi... Attand un peut quel est ton nom de famille jeune fille ?" demanda Maître Makarov

" Kanashimi Sutékina ,maître " dis-je

" Alors ou veut-tu ton signe et de quel couleur ? "me demanda Mirajane

" En noir sur la joue droite " dis-je en montrant l'endroit

Ont fit la fête le reste de la journée

Le lendemain , Grey parti en mission

Quelques jours plus tard Grey revint en compagnie de Natsu , Lucy et Happy

Natsu et Grey se battaient comme d'habitude

Je jouer avec Roméo quand je senti une odeur

" Que se passe-t-il grande sœur ? "

" Une personne approche de la guilde , elle sens le fer et le gâteau à la fraise "dis-je méfiante

Loki arriva en trombe en criant

" ERZA EST DE RTOUR "

Tous le monde pris peur

Une rousse arriva avec une corne de démon sur le dos

Sa doit être Erza Scarlett

" Pendant que j'y suis! Il parait qu'il y a encore eu du grabuge par ici ! J'en est entendue de belles sur votre compte quand j'étais en mission. Le maître à sans doute fermer les yeux , mais avec moi il en va autrement... Kana, qu'est-ce que sais que c'est manières de boire...Visitor, ce n'est pas un dancing ici...Wakaba, tu met encore de la cendre partout...Nab au lieu de traînasser devant le panneau des annonces tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler ... Et Macao ..."

" Bah dit quelque chose "stressa Macao

" C'est bon se sera tout pour aujourd'hui , je ne vais pas encore me lancer dans les grand sermons " dit Erza irrité

" Surtout qu'elle les à déjà bien sermonnés ... C'est la chargée de discipline ? " demanda Lucy

" Non non , elle est comme ça " souriait Happy

" Bon elle est stricte mais appart sa elle à l'air normale je me suis fait des scènes " déclara Lucy

Natsu et Grey trembler de peur devant Erza et faisaient semblent de s'entendre

J'appris également qu'elle à mie Natsu , Grey et Loki KO

" Natsu , Grey , j'ais quelque chose à vous demandez . Au cour de ma mission j'ais entendue des choses inquiétantes ...Normalement je devrais attendre et m'en remettre au jugement du maître, mais j'estime qu'il y a urgence il faut agir sens plus tarder c'est pour cette raison que je vais avoir besoin de vous ... Êtes vous d'accord pour m'accompagner ? " demanda Erza

"Quoi ?"

" Erza qui demande de l'aide à quelqu'un ?"

" C'est bien la première fois "

" Nous partons demain, alors soyer prêt " déclara Erza

" Erza , Natsu et Grey sur la même mission ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginer ça... Pourtant c'est sur ils forment l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail" déclara Mirajane

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Sa ne fait même pas dix minutes depuis qu'il sont ensemble , mais ils sont déjà en train de se crier dessus

" AH j'enrage ! Pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve avec un crétin comme toi ?!" hurla Natsu

" Tient c'est marrent je me poser la même question...J'aurais très bien pu aider Erza sans t'avoir dans mes pattes " rétorqua Grey

Mmes oreilles commençaient à en avoir mare

"Les garçons , pourquoi ne pas se calmer un peut ?" dis-je doucement

" Toi on ta rien demander ! " me crièrent-il

Une veine apparut sur mon front et une aura noir m'entoura subitement

"Je vais reformuler ma phrase : calmer vous ou c'est moi qui vous calme compris vous deux ? " demandais-je ou plutôt ordonnais-je au deux abrutis qui se trouvaient devant moi avec une voix calme mes effrayante

" Oui promit on recommencera plus!" crièrent-ils en sueurs

Je me rassis en soufflant

" Dites les filles , pourquoi vous êtes la en faite ? " demanda Happy à Lucy et moi

" Mirajane nous à demandez de surveiller ses deux abrutis" dis-je en leur lançant un regard glaciale

"Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre " s'excusa Erza suivit par une remorque de valises ?

" Bon a moins je sais quoi vous offrir pour votre anniversaire maintenant " dis-je en regardant les valise avec amusement

Grey et Natsu firent leur numéro de "best friends " sous le regard heureux d'Erza qui se ourna ensuite vers nous

" Qui êtes vous ? Je vous est vues au quartier générale hier "demanda doucement Erza

" Oui moi c'est Lucy et je suis nouvelle , Mirajane tenez à se que moi et Kanashimi vous accompagne " déclara Lucy

**TEMPS SAUTER : une fois dans le train**

Pauvre Natsu , je le regardé avec inquiétude avant de me concentré sur ma respiration

"Et dire qu'il y a même pas deux minutes il faisait le fier et maintenant le voila au portes de l'enfer " déclara Grey

" Sa va aller Natsu regarde-moi "lui demandais-je doucement

" Ok..." dit-il en me regardant

Je le regardais pendant quatre secondes avant de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux et il s'endormit sur mes genoux immédiatement

Je remis toute ma concentration dans ma respiration

Le petit groupe me regardait avec des expressions choquer sur le visage

" J'ais fait quelques années de médecine , c'est mas façon d'endormir les gens "dis-je simplement

" Bon Erza en quoi consiste la mission?" demanda Grey

" Hé bien nous partons combattre une guilde clandestine du nom d'Eisen Wald, j'ais appris qu'il voulaient utilisé le sortilège de la Lullaby " déclara Erza

Elle nous décrivit ensuite une discussion qu'elle avait entendue dans un bar

" Lullaby hein ? Intéressent..." dis-je en croisant les bras

Erza nous expliqua la situation en détaille

" Donc pour résumé, la guilde d'Eisen Wald veut mettre la main sur la Lullaby et sens servir ,et nous ont doit les en empêcher à tous prix, sino on cours à la catastrophe ?" demanda Grey

" Exactement " dis-je en regardant Erza

puis m'endormie , non sans grand mal

je fut réveiller par la voix d'un homme et les gémissements de Natsu

"Tient , tient Fairy Tail ? Vous faites partie d'une guilde reconnue ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à votre place" déclara un homme avec une queue de cheval haute

Je levais les yeux pour voir le pied de cet individu ver Natsu , je l'arrêta d'une main

" ne le touche pas" dis-je d'une voix mortelle , avant de le pousser avec force se qui le fit prendre la porte du wagon dans le dos

Puis le train s'arrêta se qui nous fîmes tous les trois tomber par terre

Une flûte sortis de la poche de notre ennemie

" C'est quoi cette chose ? "dis-je

mais Natsu commença attaquer notre ennemie avant qu'une voix annonça

" L'arrêt du train fut une erreur nous repartons dans un instant"

" Natsu on se taille " dis-je en me relevant

"Oué" dit-il

" Hé pas si vite , vous avez osés vous en prendre à un mage d'Eisen Wald ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en tirez comme ça" dit l'homme à la flûte

Le train repartit et Natsu s'écroula sur moi , je le retint en le faisant s'appuyer sur mon épaule

" NATSUUUU , KANASHIMIIIIIII" cria la voix de Lucy en dehors du train

je regardais l"homme devant moi avant de grognais " La prochaine vois qu'on se voit , je t'éclate "

Pour ensuite sauter par la fenêtre

Je voyais Erza conduire une voiture , avec Grey sur le toit et Lucy par la fenêtre

La voiture se dirigea vers moi et Natsu à grande vitesse et moi et moi cousin s'écrasèrent sur Grey , le pauvre

Tous les trois nous tombâmes de la voitures Grey et Natsu avec une bosse sur la tête et moi avec un saignement de nez

Erza arrêta la voiture juste après

" Bande d'idiots vous m'avez fait mal ! " nous cria Grey

" J'ais dis que j'étais désoler..." dis-je avec la tête en arrière en pinçant mon nez pour que le sang arrête de couler

" Comment vous avez pu nous oubliez moi et Shimi ?!" cria Natsu

" Je suis désolais , heureusement vous êtes indemnes " déclara Erza en plaquant Nnatsu sur son armure

"Dur" dis-je en même temps que Gray

" Indemnes , pas tout à fait ont été attaquez par un mec bizarre" commença Natsu

" C'était un mec d'Eisen Wald "dis-je sans ambages

" Espèce d'idiote !" cira Erza en voulant me gifler mais j'arrêta sa main avec ma main gauche , ses yeux s'agrandirent avec le choque , tout comme s'eux de Natsu , Happy , Grey et Lucy

" Je sais que se sont ses types que nous cherchions , mais Natsu n'était pas en mesure de se battre et j'aurais du me battre en essayant de le protégé " dis-je avec un regard remplie de colère

"Bon partons à la poursuite du train " cria Natsu

"Une minute , j'ais des informations importantes à vous dire au sujet de Lullaby " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Hé tu ne pouvais le dire plus tôt ? " grogna Erza

" Lullaby est la berceuse maudite , c'est un sortilège mortelle " dis-je en fronçant les sourcils tout en ignorent le commentaire d'Erza

" Comment ?" demanda Erza étonné

" C'est un maléfice l'étal strictement interdit , c'est de la magie noir. La flûte Lullaby est un artefact maudit , à l'origine cet instrument fut utiliser comme outil pour le maléfice l'étal, mais le mage noir Zelef la transformer en flûte pour créer un pouvoir encore plus démoniaque ..." dis-je

" Et alors quels sont les effets ? " demanda Grey

" Ceux qui entendent le son de cette flûte son faucher par la mort, c'est un maléfice l'étal qui peut décimé des villes entières "déclarais-je avec calme

" Tous en voiture vite " cria Erza

Natsu ,Lucy et Happy étaient à l'intérieur de la voiture tandis que moi et Grey étions sur le toit

Erza mie plein gaze

" Erza tu à beau être une mage très puissante mais à se rythme , la voiture va te pomper toute ton énergie magique

Mais je fut royalement ignoré

Je soupirais agacé

_Je t'aurais prévenue..._

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce troisième chapitre !**

**J'avoue que j'ais poster c'est trois premiers chapitre dans un temps record !**

**J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plait pour l'instant ;)**

**Tout examens de cette histoire est accepté !**

**Voili voulou !**

**A la prochaines mes chères lecteurs !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

**J'espère**** que vous apprécier l'histoire pour l'instant, mais je tient à dire que je n'aime pas trop cet arc avec la flûte de Lullaby et j'ais peur que sa ce Fasse ressentir dans mes écritures ...**

**Désolé si c'est le cas (et je pense que c'est le cas )**

**Bref!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Nous nous sommes arrêter sur une corniche juste au dessus de la gare de Kunugi

Natsu et Grey sont rentrés dans la voiture et moi je suis sur le toit assise en tailleur

"Un carrosse ous non bateau rappel sa passe, mais s'emparer d'un train c'est pas banale» s'étonna Lucy

" Pas banal du tout même , un train sa circule sur des rails , c'est pas pratique pour aller ou on veut " remarqua Happy

" Peut-être mais c'est le moyen de transport le plus rapide " déclara Erza

" Les mage d'Eisen Wald n'ont certainement pas ris se train au hasard , ils doivent avoir une idée derrière la tête " informa Grey

" T'es encore en caleçon " cria Lucy

" Ah oui tient " dit Gray sans étonnement

" L'armée c'est déjà mise en mouvement , leurs arrestation ne devrait plus qu'être une question de temps " déclara Lucy

"pff" fis-je visiblement pas d'accord en croisant les bras

" Un problème ? " demanda Erza

" Vous êtes une belle bande d'idiots si vous compter sur l'armée pour se genre de chose " me moquais-je avec un sourire cruelle

" C'est nous que tu traite d'idiots la ?! "cria Grey en donnant un coup de poing au plafond de la voiture

" En plus d'être idiot t'es en plus , bas mince alors "dis-je mesquinement

" Cela suffit ! On à pas le temps de se chamailler ! Et toi Kanashimi, se n'est pas un comportement qu'un mage de Fairy Tail devrait avoir " nous gronda Erza tout en redémarrent la voiture

" Donc la tu me demande de changez de caractère ? Ecoute moi bien pare que je le dirais q'une seul fois Erza : Tu peut peut-être faire peur autres mages de Fairy Tail , mais essaye pas sur moi tu risquerais d'être déçu sinon, compris Titania ? On essaye pas de faire peur à quelqu'un de plus fort que soit ..." dis-je sur un ton mortelle

J'entendis Erza avalée sa salive bruyamment

Nous arrivions à Oshibana en trombe mais dans un silence pesant pour les autres , personnellement moi je m'en fou

Puis je senti l'odeur du feu, je levais la tête et voyait une grande fumée noir venant de la station

" Il se passe quelque chose à la gare , il faut aller voir " dis-je à Erza

Elle sursauta en m'entendant mais fit se que je dis

Une foi arriver nous aperçûmes une grande foule

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" me demanda Natsu

"J'aimerais le savoir " dis-je en croisant les bras

Toute l'équipe était en ligne dans cet ordre : Lucy , Grey , Erza , moi , Natsu et Happy sur la tête de Natsu

" Reculez s'il vous plaît ! Suite au déraillement d'un train, la gare est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre " déclara un homme qui travailler à la gare avec un mégaphone

Mon souffle fut coincer dans ma gorge quand j'entendis qu'il y avait eu un déraillement

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche

" Hé , Shimi ? Sa va ? T'es toute pâle " me demanda Natsu en posant une de ses main sur mon épaule , tout le groupe se tourna vers moi

Je secouer la tête en repoussant gentiment sa main de mon épaule avec celle qui était sur ma bouche

" Oué sa va " dis-je en croisant les bras "

" Je vais parler à ces hommes " nous informa Erza en faisant allusion à l'homme au mégaphone et son équipe

Elle finit par avoir des réponse après trois coup de tête

" De simple mots auraient suffit " remarquais-je

Grey allait parler en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings

" Mais cette façon est plus originale, bravo Erza " dis-je avec un sourire

Elle rougit et détourna le regard

Grey me regarda avec étonnement

" Bon on y va?" dis-je en reprenant mon visage impassible habituelle

" Oué "déclara Natsu avec les poings en feu

" J'ouvre la marche " déclara Erza

" Et je la ferme " fis-je

Nous courûmes dans la gare pour être accueilli par les corps de nombreux gardes

Tous le monde fut horrifié à la scène, sauf moi

Qui souriait à pleine dents

" De simple militaires contre des mage , l'issue du combat était simple à imaginer " dis-je en croisant les bras avec toujours un sourire

" Continuons " déclara Erza en se mettant à marcher

Une fois dans le hall, nous fûmes accueilli par un rire

" Je savais que les moucherons de Fairy Tail ne tarderaient pas à rappliquer " déclara un homme avec une faux

La devant nous , il y avait tout une guilde

" Eligoal le shinigami " dis-je en regardant directement l'homme à la faux

" Ont à un compte à réglé , a cause de vous je me suis fait sermonné " dit un homme en nous pointant du doigt , moi et Natsu , l'homme du train

" Quel est votre objectif ?" cria Erza à Eligoal

Qui ria , s'envola et se posa sur un haut par leur " Vous êtes tous un peu long à la détente "

" Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous avons choisis cette gare " déclara t'il

" Il vole " s'étonna Lucy

" Sort de vent, simple " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Comment , c'est tu autant de chose ? Et au lieu de te venter fait quelque chose d'utile " me cria Lucy en serrant les poings

" Hé **princesse** on se calme , je sais autant de chose parce que ma mère ma beaucoup appris et je ne me vente pas j'observe et évalue" dis-je en appuyant bien sur le mot princesse

Lucy blêmie au mot princesse et un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage, mon regard se tourna ver Eligoal

" Utilisé les haut parleur de la gare pour, diffusé la mélodie maudite, malin...Mais je suppose que vous voulez plus , je me trompe ?"dis-je en croisant les bras

" Exact, tu est très intelligente comme fille, mais tes pouvoirs sont ils tout aussi impressionnant ? ...Tu à raison , tuer les milliers de curieux massés autour du batîment ne serait pas suffisant à notre goût ... Si ont poussent le volume à fond c'est la ville toute entière qui entendra cette mélodie mortelle" déclara Eligoal

" C'est gens dehors sont innocents , leur mort ne t'apportera rien , alors pourquoi t'attaquer à eux ?! " cira Erza

" Il s'agit d'une épuration, nous désirons éliminer c'est ignorant qui profit librement de leurs droit et qui ferment les yeux sur les injustice dont sont victimes leurs semblable...Leur comportement nous écœures , et leur agissement ne doit pas rester impunis plus longtemps. Voila pourquoi l'ange de la mort les chatient " expliqua Eligoal

" C'est pas en assassinant des innocent que vous allez récupérer vos droit , vous avez étaient bannis à cause de vos mauvaise actions et votre éloignement permet à tous de vivre en sécurité" rétorqua Lucy les mains sur les hanches

" Il ne font pas sa pour leurs droits perdus, Lucy " dis-je en la regardant, le sourire d'Eligoal s'élargie

" Pourquoi alors ? " demanda Lucy septique

" Pour le pouvoir " dis-je sur un ton calme

" Tu est très perspicace jeune fille, une fois la main mise sur cette ville nous enterrons le passé et régnerons sans partage sur l'avenir " rétorqua Eligoal en serrant un poing

" Ta vraiment rien dans la cervelle " dit Lucy en froncent les sourcils

" Vous avez au moins une raison de vous réjouir, vous allez mourir avant que nous commencions à rependre la mort " déclare le mec du train en faisant apparaître des ombres offensives droit vers Lucy

Je me mis devant elle et jeta mon poing au ombre avant que Lucy ne soit blessée

" Kanashimi ? "s'étonna Lucy

" Rhenn , tu est la toi ? " me dit-il énervé

" Vous avez vu ? "

" Elle à stopper les ombres de Kageyama sans utilisé la magie "

" Qui est elle ? "

" Comment tu a fait sa Shimi ? "me demanda Natsu

" héhé, c'est un secret" dis-je en lui tirant la langue

" Il faut que tu m'apprenne en rentrant " dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" ce genre d'attaque n'est pas vraiment indispensable "expliquais-je en essayent de le dissuader en croisant les bras

" Mais c'est trop la classe ! S'il te plaît..." me dit -il avec les yeux de chien battu

Je serrer les poings et mordis ma joue

" BON ! Je te l'apprendrais en rentrant ! Ta de la chance d'être mon cousin ! Moi je te le dit ! "criais-je en détournant les yeux

" COUSIN ?! " crièrent Lucy et Erza

" Oué longue histoire courte, Bref ! Passon " déclarais-je en posant mes yeux sur la guilde ennemie

" Kanashimi, sa te dit qu'on se les fasse à deux ? " me demanda Natsu en souriant méchamment à nos ennemis

" Avec plaisir " dis-je en craquant mes doigts

" On est la meilleur équipe de Fairy Tail ! Vous êtes mal barrer!" cria Lucy

" C'est la que tu te trompe Lucy , Erza , Grey , Happy et Natsu , sont l'équipe de Fairy Tail la plus puissante " rectifiais-je

" Non au moment ou vous avez décidées de venir , vous faites partie du groupe pour cette mission " rétorqua Erza avec un sourire

Je regardé Erza avec un masque impassible, mes je ressentis une chaleur étrange dans mon cœur qui me donnait envie de sourire

" Je vous laisse vous occupés d'eux ! Montraient leurs de quoi est capable une guilde clandestine "dit Eligoal avant de disparaître

"oh ? Il c'est enfuit " dis-je sans étonnement

" Grey ! Natsu ! Poursuivaient le ! " ordonna Erza

Je voyait Natsu contre cette idée

" Réfléchie Natsu , Eligoal est le plus fort de la guilde, le combat risque d'être très dure ! Toi est Gray pouvaient le battre " dis-je en lui souriant

Il hochât la tête et couru suivit de Grey

" Je m'occupe de c'est deux la ! Moi Rayure je vais les faire regretter d'être venus " cria un mec qui me faisait pensé à un pharaons et il partis

"Je vais te donner un coup de main , j'ais un compte à régler avec se sale morveu " déclara Kageyama en se téléportant grâce à son ombre

" On partira à leur poursuite une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé des sous-fifres " déclara Erza

" Et tu crois que trois fille vont faire le poids contre tous c'est type ? " pris peur Lucy

" Comme si trois nanas pouvaient battre toute une guilde de mage puissant !"

" La rousse et la blonde je pense pas ..."

" Mais la fille au cheveux violet j'ais un doute "

Je souriais cruellement à eux

" Je devrais peut-être vous les laisser , sa va être un combat ennuyeu " dis-je à Erza et Lucy

" Non ! attend on a besoin de toi ! " me cria Lucy

"Les gens autour de la gars doivent t'être évacués " dis-je en détournant le regard

" C'est plutôt pour sa que tu veut partir , n'est-ce pas ? J'ais vue que tu voulais te battre " souriait doucement Erza

" Non leur plaintes me casse les oreilles" dis-je avec calme

Le sourire d'Erza s'envola et elle me regarda avec colère

" Monstre..." cracha t-elle à ma personne

"Je m'en remettrais " dis-je avec un sourire cruelle avant de disparaître dans une tornades de foudre très rapide

**PDV Erza**

Cette fille est horrible... Elle agi de façon a se que vous lui faites confiance , mais elle est cruelle et imprévisible, elle fait semblant d'être gentille , mais au fond c'est un monstre...C'est une vraie diablesse...

**Retour au PDV de Kanashimi**

J'était sur le balcon de la gare avec les trois travailleurs de tout à leur, je peut dire qu'il avaient eux peur quand il mon vus apparaître entourer de foudre devant eux

Je ne dit rien mais pris l'un de leur mégaphone et m'adressa à la foule

" Si vous tenez à la vie fichez le camps immédiatement, cette gare à été prise d'assaut par des mages maléfique, il ont l'intention d'utilisé les haut parleur pour lancer un sort qui éliminera toute personnes se trouvant à proximité ! Je vous demande de partir le plus loin possible "

Quelques secondes plus tard la foule s'enfuie avec des cris de peur

"Dis donc toi qu'est-ce qui ta prit de semer la panique comme sa ?! " me cria un des travailleur

" C'est toujours mieux que de les voir mourir dans d'atroce souffrance... Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de quitter les lieux au plus vite "déclarais-je

Ils partirent comme des fusées et se mêlèrent à la foule pour s'enfuir

Voila une bonne chose de faite !

Je me retourner pour rentrer dans la gare mais je vue une tornade enveloppée le bâtiment de la gare

" Héhéhé "

Je fit volte face pour voir Eligoal en lévitation

" Tu me donne envie de me battre seul à seul avec toi, malheureusement pour moi ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera " me dit-il en levant sa main gauche qui briller d'un sombre violet qui m'illumina les yeux

Je me protégeais de la lumière avec mon bras avant de me sentir tomber puis d'être pousser dans un pilier

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir un pentagramme violet disparaître

" Eligoal ! " cria Erza en arrivant à le voire a travers ...se sort je le connaît ! C'est le mur de vent

Mes yeux ( malgré le faite que personne ne vois mon œil gauche ) s'écarquillèrent quand Erza cour ver le mur avec le coude en avant

" ERZA ! NON !" hurlais-je mais trop tard , elle fut repousser avec force

Je la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

" Erza..." dis-je en montrant pour une fois mon inquiétude

J'était tellement en colère que j'en tremblais ma mâchoire était serrer

Erza me regarda choqué

"Inutile d'insister il n'est possible de franchir cette barrière que de l'extérieur, si tu essaye dans l'autre sens, la force du vent est tel que tu finira en petit morceaux , désoler de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps mais j'ais déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec vous" dit-il puis il partit

" C'était un piège pour nous " dis-je dans la compréhension

J'allongeais Erza au sol et posé mes min sur son estomac

" Qu'est-ce que tu...fait ? " me dit-elle trop faiblement

" Je te soigne et te redonne de la magie " dis-je en faisant apparaître de la magie bleu de mes mains

" Je croyais... que les sors de guérison... étaient perdus " déclara Erza

" Ils le sont ...Ne me demande pas comment je l'ais ais appris je ne te le dirais pas" dis-je tout simplement

Elle soupira de bonheur quand elle senti la magie affluait en elle

Je posais ensuite mes mains sur son bras droit blessé par le vent et fit partir tout douleur et marque de celui-ci

" Voila , c'est tout se que je peut faire , si je te donne trop de ma magie sa te feras plus de mal que de bien " dis-je en me levant

" Je me sens en plaine forme... " dit-elle en se levant étonné

" Tu te sens mieux ? " demandais-je

" Oui merci..." me remercia-t-elle

" Ah...Bon alors "dis-je avant de lui lettre un coup de poing dans la figure

Elle tomba sur les fesses

" Hé mais sa va pas ?! " me cria t'elle avec la joue rouge

" Si tu refais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de lancer ton bras dans un mur de vent dangereux, je ne serais pas aussi gentille , la prochaine fois se ne sera pas un simple petit coup de poing ... Est-ce clair ?! " lui criais-je dessus

" Kanashimi..."

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se quatrième chapitre , je trouve qu'il est mieux que le deuxième et troisième chapitre !**

**Enfin c'est vous qui voyait !**

**Tous les avis remarques et autres sont acceptés avec plaisir !**

**Au revoir et a la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Moi et Erza retournèrent dans le hall

Erza commença à les interroger

Ce qui ne voulaient rien dire je les attaché

Erza interrogeait le dernier ennemie et moi j'en attachais un groupe quand Grey arriva à l'étage supérieur

" Erza , Kanashimi !"

" Grey !" souriait Erza

Je hochais la tête en signe de salut

" Ou est Natsu ?" demandais-je froidement

" On c'est séparé ... Mais y a plus urgent! Je sais qu'elle est la cible d'Eisen Wald , c'est la prochaine ville ! " expliqua Grey

" Quoi ?! "s'indigna Erza

" Clover...Maître , soyer d'accord " chuchotais-je

Oh cours des derniers jours je m'étais attachais à se vieux , je le considère comme mon propre grand père maintenant

" Leur cible sont les maîtres de guilde " déclara

Dans la colère je serrais beaucoup trop le noueux que je faisait et regarder avec rage les mages d'Eisen Wald

" Alors c'es ça ! vous complotiez ! " dit Erza avec une aura violette

" Mais le problème c'est le mur de vent " déclara Erza en assommant le mage qu'elle tenait

" Oué je sais je l'ais vu... si on essaye de passé sa nous réduiras en bouilli " soupira Grey

" Oui je sais j'en ais fait les frais " déclara Erza en baissant les yeux

" Tu est blessé ?! " cria Grey

" Non, Kanashimi ma soigner..." souriait Erza

" Mais comment ? " me demanda le mage de glace

" La magie de soins, oui je sais c'est une magie perdue... Et non je ne te dirais pas comment le l'ais apprise " dis-je en soupirent et croisant les bras

" Ont doit protéger les maître de guilde par tous les moyens... Mais j'y pense je crois me souvenir d'un des membres d'Eisen Wald qui s'appelle Kageyama , peut-être peut t'il nous prêter mains forte, c'est lui qui à briser le sors de la Lullaby " expliqua Erza

" Un mage dissipateur ...Il peut donc annulé les sortilèges ? Il pourrais détruire le mur alors ! "conclue Grey

" Au cas ou vous l'aurez oublier , Kageyama est dans le camps ennemis " dis-je en soupirant

" On lui feras cracher le morceau " assura Grey

" Partons à sa recherche " dit Erza en partant suivit de Grey

" Bon comme vous voulez " dis-je à mon tour en les suivants

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Sa faisait un petit moment que nous marchions quand le bâtiment se mit à trembler

Je senti l'odeur du feu

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demandèrent Grey et Erza

" Natsu..." dis-je avec un sourire

Quelque minutes plus tard on vis en au des escalier , Natsu et Kageyama

" NON ATTEND NE L'ACHÈVE PAS ! " cria Erza en sautant avec une épée à la main vers Natsu

" HHHAAAA, JE SAIS PAS SE QUE J'AIS FAIT MAIS JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ! " implora Natsu

Erza passa devant lui avant de planter son épée juste à côté du coup de Kageyama

" Je te conseille de dissiper cette tornade sans faire d'histoire " menaça Erza à notre ennemis qui tremblait

" AHHH Erza plaisante pas! C'est une vraie bête sauvage ! "cria Natsu tremblant

" Met la sourdine " ordonna Gray à Natsu

" Alors ? " demanda Erza froidement à Kageyama

tient sa sens la pierre et la moisissure

" hi je vais vous aider ! " trembla t-il

Avant de se faire transpercer par une main

Ma main vola à ma bouche pour la deuxième dans cette journée

"Mais...Mais pourquoi ? " suffoqua t-il avant de s'évanouir

Un gros bonhomme dans le mur était le responsable

Cet homme fait parti de la même guilde que sa victime

Je serrais les poings et grinçais des dents

Grey et Erza se mirent à genoux devant le corps inerte de Kageyama qui avait un grand trou sanglant dans le torse

" non , on va perdre le seul moyen de sortir d'ici " s'inquiéta Grey

" Je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu tienne bon ! On à besoins de ton aide pour sortir d'ici ! " essaya Erza

" Aller ! Reste avec nous ! " cria Grey

" Tu est le seul qui peut nous aider ! " cria Erza pour essayer de le réveiller

Si on ne fait rien il va mourir

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Natsu à côté de moi serra les poing avant de prendre feu

" Comment ose tu faire sa à tes propres camarades ? Vous êtes dans la même guilde ! COMMENT T'A PU LUI FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL ?! " hurla Natsu à l'homme dans le mur qui se cacha dans le mur

" POURRITURE ! "hurla Natsu en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur qui se bris et qui mi l'homme camouflait à l'intérieur Ko

" Vous avez vraiment une sale mentalité dans cette guilde " cria Natsu

" Allez tient bon ! Je vais te soigner ! "dis-je à genoux devant le mage dissipateur

Je mis ma main le plus profondément possible dans la blessure pour constatait que la blessure avait trouait l'estomac

Même pour un mage de ma puissance , ça va être dur de le guérir

Puis j'invoquais ma magie de guérisons qui fit une lumière rouge comme le sang et refermais petit à petit la blessure béante

Quelques minutes plus tard il n'y avais plus une trace de l'attaque qu'il venait de subir et moi j'essayer de reprendre mon souffle

" Il faut qu'il se réveille ! " déclara Erza en le secouant et faisant heurter sa tête durement contre le sol

Je pris mon patient par les épaules et le protégés d'Erza en le collant à moi , sa tête dans ma poitrine

"Même si il se réveiller , il ne pourrait pas utiliser sa magie dans l'état ou il est..." dis-je en regardant Eerza

" heeuu ... On dirait que je tombe mal " déclara Lucy légèrement effrayer par la scène

" ouai..." déclara Happy

**Temps sauter **

" Quoi ? Eligoal veut s'en prendre à tous les maîtres de guildes ? " récapitula Lucy une fois que Grey lui expliqua la situation

" Oui et il à bloquer la seul voie qui mène à Clover et il se dirige vers la ville par les airs" expliqua Erza

" Ont peut le rattraper avec la voiture magique mais faut d'abord qu'on trouve une solution pour la tornade " déclara Grey

" Vous avez une idée ? " demanda Lucy

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Natsu se jeta sur la tornade le poing en feu... Avant d'être repousser par la force du vent

" Voila se que sa donne quand on essaye de passé en force " expliqua Grey

( La c'est convenable de mettre la chanson "Main thème " de fairy tail (: )

Natsu se jeta plusieurs fois de plus sur le mur pour être repousser à chaque fois

Je détournais mon regard ver mon blesser pour éviter de regarder Natsu se faire du mal

" Je...je connais la faille de se sort "dis-je doucement en croisant les bras

" ALORS ARRÊTE NASTU " dis-je les larmes au yeux

Je suis trop émotive, c'est pour sa que je garde mes sentiment sous clés

" QUOI ?! " crièrent-il tous en cœur

" Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ? " me dit Grey avec un ton mortel en me prenant par le col

" Parce que je connais la faille mais je n'ais pas les moyens de l'exploiter ... Je ne voulais pas vous doner de faux espoir"dis-je avec les bras toujours croiser

Grey me lâchat

" Je suis désoler ... Je me suis emporter " dit-il en rougissant

" Ne t'excuse pas , j'aurais réagis pareille " dis-je en rougissant à mon tour

" Quel est se moyen de traversé , Kanashimi ? " me demanda Erza

" La tornade n'est que sur sol... Si on ne la fait pas disparaître par la magie , on peut la contourner en allant sous la terre , mais on aucun moyen de le faire c'est pour sa que je ne voulais pas vous en parler " expliquais-je calmement

" MAIS OUI ! " cria Happy

"Que se passe t-il Happy ? " lui demanda Lucy

" Lucy sa vient de me revenir ! "sautilla Happy ver Lucy

" De quoi tu parle " demanda Lucy

" De se que je te disais sur le chemin ! "cria Happy

" Tient ! " dit Happy en tendant une clé doré

" Tient ? Happy ou à tu trouvai une clé de mage stellaire ? En plus une des douze clé des zodiaques " dis-je en lui prenant pour l'examiner

" Quoi ?! Tu la volé la clé de la vierge ?! C'est mal de voler je vais t'apprendre les bonne manières " dit Lucy en prenant Happy par la bouche

" mais non , je l'ais pas volé c'est Virgo qui ma demander de te la donner " dit-il tan bien que mal

Lucy le lâchât

" C'est pas que je trouve pas cette scène amusante... Mais la vie du maître est en jeux la " dis-je calmement mais avec des yeux inquiet

Happy allait dire quelque chose mais Lucy le pris par les joues

" Chut , un chat sa miaule sa parle pas..."dit-elle avec une aura violette

Je voyais Natsu et Grey effrayer

Je pris Happy de ses mains et le berça en regardant Lucy

" Doucement , les choses mignonne sont fragiles " dis-je en câlinant Happy

" Tudevrait prendre exemple sur Kanashimi , Lucy " nargua Happy se qui fit grincer des dans la mage stellaire

" Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulait dire Happy ? " lui demandais-je en le lâchant

" Virgo peut creuser des trou , elle pourrait en creuser un sous la tornade

" Quoi ?! " disons nous tous ensemble

" C'est du bon travaille ! Bravo Happy ! En rentrent tu aura du poissons de la meilleure qualité " dis-je en lui caressant la tête avec un sourire maternelle

Happy sourit comme un enfant de se jeter dans ma poitrine

Je lançais la clé à Lucy et elle ouvra la porte de la vierge

Une jeune soubrette au cheveux rose apparut

" Bonjour maîtresse vous avez besoins de moi ? " demanda-t-elle

" T'es qui toi ? " demanda Lucy

" Tient , Margot , sa faisait longtemps...Ta maigri depuis la dernière fois " souriait Natsu

" Je suis Virgo...Pardonnez moi pour les ennuis que je vous ais causer " dit la jeune soubrette

" Mais c'est pas la même personne ! " cria Lucy

Mais cette fille ne c'est que sa ou quoi ?

" Mais c'est pas la même personne ça , je rêve ! " continua Lucy

" La même personne ? " demandais-je en cœur avec Grey

" Comme je suis un esprit je peut m'adapter au envie de mon maître " expliqua Virgo

" C'est clair qu'avant t'en imposer, maintenant on dirait deux entités différentes " remarqua Natsu

" Sa vous embête ? Dans se cas je peut... **me transformer **" déclara Virgo en se transforment en une femme laide... Et encore , laide, est un euphémisme

Grey cria

Natsu était indifférent

" D-D-D Dur..." dis-je

" Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu dise sa ? Je préférais la version mince moi ! " cria Lucy à Natsu

" Comme vous voulez maîtresse " déclara Virgo en reprenant sa première forme

Lucy avait une goûte de sueur derrière la tête et Grey soupira avec lui aussi une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

" Nous avons un problème très urgent ! st-ce qu'on peut régler le contrat un peu plus tard ?" demanda Lucy

" Vous désirs sont des ordres, maîtresse " répondit Virgo

" Arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! " soupira Lucy

Virgo lança un regard sur le fouet que transporter Lucy

" Puis-je vous appeler ma rein ? "

" Non plus "

" Et princesse alors ?"

" Ah oui sa, sa me plait bien " sourie Lucy avec des étoiles autour d'elle

" Princesse ? On aura tout vue ..." déprima Grey

" Blondie c'est mieux ..." déprimais-je avec lui

" Bon tu te dépêche ? " demanda Natsu

" Entendue ... Je vais commençais " Furent les mots de Virgo avant qu'un pentagramme doré apparu sous elle

Avant de creuser à une vitesse étonnante

" Respect "dis-je

" Elle creuse quand même hyper vite ! " souriait Grey

" Bon travail , Lucy "déclara Erza

Je me dirigeais ver Kageyama suivit par Natsu

On lui pris chacun un bras et on se regarda en hochant la tête

" Hé bien voila ! Aller , tous dans le trou " déclara Grey avant de se retourner vers moi et Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites , Natsu , Kanashimi ?" Nous demanda le mage de Glace

" Si on le laisse ici et qu'il meurt après notre combat je sais que je vais avoir des remords " déclara Natsu

" Et si il meurt , j'aurais aussi des remords , parce que j'aurais pu lui donnais plus de magie " dis-je

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Moi et Natsu et Happy fûmes les premiers à sortir

" Natsu , Happy vous devez rattraper Eligoal et lui donner une bonne raclé avant qu'il n'arrive à Clover , d'accord , grâce à Happy tu pourra le rattraper " leur criais-je à cause du bruit

" D'accord ! " sourit Natsu en criant

" Oué " ria Happy avant de prendre Natsu et de s'envoler

les autres arrivèrent juste après

" On réussi à la contournée " cria Grey en parlant de la tempête

" Ne trainons pas ! " cria à son tour Erza

" Hééé , y a un de c'est vent ! " cria Lucy

" Princesse ! On va voir votre culotte ! " cria Virgo à genoux près de Lucy en lui retenant la jupe mais sa propre jupe se souleva aussi juste sous les yeux de Grey

" Tu devrais caché la tienne " remarqua Lucy

" Surtout pas ! " rougi Grey

" C'est trop tard, vous n'avez plus aucune chance de rattraper ...C'est nous qui avaons gagner " déclara l' homme que j'avis mis sur mon dos la tête reposant sur mon épaule , les bras ballent

" Mais ou est passé Natsu ? " demanda Erza en me voyant portait seul Kageyama

En se moment je suis heureuse de portait un short, vu tout le vent qu'il y a

" Ah oui tient " s'étonna Lucy

" Happy aussi à disparu " remarqua Grey

" Je leur est demandez de partir à la poursuite de Eligoal " les informais-je

" Quoi ! Seul ?! " cria Lucy , Grey et Erza

" Idiote ! Il va se faire écraser par Eligoal " cria Erza

" C'est la que tu te trompe Erza...Natsu...Natsu cache un pouvoir en lui , il ne fera d'Eligoal q'une boucher " dis-je avec assurance

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Une fois dans la voiture et sur les railles , nous partons pour Clover , je décidais de ne pas aller sur le toit pour pouvoir surveiller Kageyama

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'emmener avec vous ? " nous demanda tout à coup Kageyama

Grey est à côté de lui, en face de Lucy

Moi je suis face à Kageyama à côté de Lucy

" La ville été totalement déserte, pour pouvoir trouver un médecin, il faut aller à Clover... Tu pourrais nous remercier" clarifia Lucy

" Ce n'est pas se que je veut dire... Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvez ? Je suis un ennemis... Ha je comprend vous me prenez en otages pour négocier avec , mais sa ne marchera pas, il n'est pas très sentimentale , il ne lévera même pas le petit doigt " dit le mage ennemi

" Rho , il est trop dépriment "déprima Lucy

" Moi si tu veut je t'achève , sa me dérange pas " dis-je avec un sourire cruel

" Rho , Kanashimi ! Voyons " me chuchota Lucy

" Elle a raison " affirma Grey

" Grey !" s'indigna Lucy

" T'es potes et toi devraient apprendre que tout n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort... On peut aussi se tourner vers l'avenir et croire en des jours meilleure " déclara Grey

" Il a raison, prend exemple sur li Kageyama" dis-je à mon ennemis comme si je grondais un enfant

Kageyama baissa la tête avec une légère rougeurs

Puis tout à coup , la voiture sauta se qui nous secoua, je fut éjecter sur Kageyama, sa tête fut écraser pas ma poitrine , je me levais aussitôt

"Erza ! " cria Grey

" Désoler ! " cria Erza en retour

" OH je suis désoler ! Tu va bien ? Je ne t'ais pas fait mal " demandais-je inquiète

" non non ... tout va bien " dit-il avec un saignement de nez

"Bha mince alors j'ais du lui mettre un coup, il saigne du nez " dis-je honteusement

Lucy et Grey me regardèrent me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Bah , quoi ? Je sais me faire du souci pour les autres " dis-je en croisant les bras

" C'est pas..." gêner Lucy

" Tu lui à pas fait mal , crois moi " affirma Grey dépasser

" Bref " dis-je en sortant par la fenêtre

" KANASHIMI " crièrent mes deux camarades

J'utiliser ma magie pour prendre Erza, la mettre à ma place dans la voiture, et prendre le volant du vehicule en accrochant le bracelet draineur de magie à mon poignet sans faire arrêter la voiture

" ERZA !"

" cette idiote... Je l'avait prevenus " dis-je en soupirant

J'avoue que je me reconnaît en elle

Bien que je soi plus jeune

Je fit rouler la voiture trois fois plus vite que Erza,

Puis je vu une grand main faite de feu qui venait d'assé loin

" C'est quoi sa ?! " cria Grey par la fenêtre

" C'est Natsu "dis-je doucement mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il puissent m'entendre

Il a modifier les propriétés de son feu

" Accroche toi Natsu, J'arrive " chuchotais-je avec un sourire

* * *

**Et voila la fin de mon chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus!**

**J'ais hâte de vous revoir à mon prochain chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONJOUR !**

**Natsu : Tu à l'air bien heureuse**

**C'est normale ! J'ais mon premier fan ! * Danse de la joie ***

**Liliana Odair ! Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait ! **

**Je ferait de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir !**

**Aller en route pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je pouvais voir Natsu à créer un courent ascendant grâce à ses flammes tout près

Il est visiblement énervé

Le pouvoirs des sentiments , se pouvoir ancien que seul les dragon et les tueurs de dragons possède

Il chargea Eligoal comme un taureau et mit KO Eligoal

On s'arrêta devant lui

Je descendis la première

Et aida Erza à descendre en la faisant se reposée sur mon épaule

" Vous arriver trop tard , le spectacle est terminé " ria Natsu

" Je savais que tu n'allais faire qu'une boucher de lui Natsu , bravo à toi aussi Happy tu a été très courageux d'emmener Natsu jusqu'ici ... Vous avez fait du bon travaille " dis-je avec un grand sourire

Je fit descendre Erza et la fit se reposée de tout som poid sur mon épaule

" Bravo Natsu " dit faiblement Erza

" Erza , sa va tu tient le coup ? " demanda Lucy

Puis Natsu et Grey se disputèrent ... A nouveaux

" Comment se type a put te causer des problème ?" nargua Grey

" Ha tu plaisante ! Je l'ais laminer " rétorqua Natsu

" C'est une manière de voir les chose " ajouta Happy

" Mais dit moi ... Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil ? T'es un pervers ou quoi ? " demanda Grey

" err, J'y crois pas , tu t'es regardé ? Lucy passe moi t'es vêtements ! " dit Natsu à Lucy

" Hé puis quoi encore ?! " cria-t-elle toute rouge

un rire m'échappa devant la scène avant que je ne pose précipitamment ma main sur ma bouche pour essayer de bloquer mon rire

Sous le regard choqué de mon équipe

" Kanashimi, tu... rie ? " me demanda Lucy

" J'ais cru que tu savais pas le faire , Shimi "ria à son tour Natsu

" Oué "ria Happy

" Je préfère te voir comme sa... "souriait Grey

J'essayer de m'arrêter avant de pleurer

Mais trop tard, je pleurer de rire

Je suis contente que mes cheveux soi aussi long en se moment

quelques secondes plus tard je me racler la gorge toute rouge

"Bref passons se moment gênent "dis-je embarrassé

Ils me regardaient tous avec de grand sourires

Se qui me fit rougir encore plus

" Nous devons rejoindre le maître à Clover le plus vite possible , afin de lui faire notre rapport " nous informa Erza

" J'espère qu'il nous dira comment se débarrassé de la flûte Lullaby " rajoutais-je avec sérieux

Tout à coup Kageyama fit sauter notre voiture grâce à ses ombre avec la flûte en sa possession

" Merci pour la flûte , je vous est bien eu bande d'abrutit " cria-t-il en s'éloignant

" Hé merde" dis-je

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Nous aperçûmes Maître Makarov en compagnie de Kageyama

" Maître ! " crièrent Grey , Natsu et Lucy

J'allais leur dire de se la fermer

quand un homme habillé en femme arriva

" CHUT vous arriver juste à temps pour le clou du spectacle " souriait cet homme

" Maître Bob de Blue Pegasus " dis-je

" Quoi ?! C'est lui le maître de Blue Pegasus ?! On dirait pas" déclara Lucy

" Hé bien alors qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Vas-y ! " insista Maître Makarov

" Non! " crièrent Natsu , Grey , Lucy et Erza

" Il me semble qu'on vous à dit de garder le silence, c'est maintenant que sa devient intéressent " déclara un homme avec un collier et un chapeau cloutés

" Maître Golmine de Quattro Cerberos " déclarais-je

" Mais comment tu sais autant de choses Kanashimi ? " me demanda Lucy

" C'est pas le moment " dis-je en regardant attentivement Maître Makarov et Kageyama

" HUM ? Alors ? " s'impatienta Maître

Après quelques minutes Kageyama ne fit toujours rien

" Sa ne changera rien... Peut importe les circonstances , les êtres faibles ne changerons jamais ...

Mais nous devons nous rappelez que la faiblesse n'est pas un mal en soit , elle fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine ...

C'est la peur qui nous pousse à nous rassembler auprès de nos camarades dans les guildes pour ne plus être seul...

Nous nous aimons , et nous donnons du courage mutuellement...

Selon les talents de chacun , les difficultés sont plus ou mins nombreuse et elle sont plus ou mins difficiles à surmonter ...

Mais il suffit de croire en l'avenir pour que la force d'avancer se présente à nous d'elle même , se qui choisisse la voie du courage avance avec le sourire et aucune flûte au monde ne pourra changer sa "

" Vous avez raison" déclara à genoux Kageyama en lâchant la flûte

" Maître ! "

" Le vieux ! "

" On est la ! "

Crièrent Erza , Natsu et Grey en courent vert maître Makarov

Lucy couraient avec eux pendent que j'optais pour la marche

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?! "nous cria notre maître de guilde

" c'était magnifique, le discours que vous venez de faire ma profondément toucher " déclara Erza au Maître en lui faisant un de ses câlin dangereux

" Enfin l'affaire est régler " soupira Grey

" Ah t'es braiment balèze le vieux ! " souriait Natsu en tapent la tête de papi

Un sourire se dessina sur mes traits

Puis maître Makarov tourna la tête vers moi

" Je savais que d'allez avec ton cousin en mission allez te socialiser puis..." me dit-il avant de sourire et rougir

" Quoi ?" demandais-je en croisant les bras

" Se short noir te va vraiment bien ! Tu devrait en portait des plus court! Et portait des mini jupe !" dit-il

Le short que je portais arrivait juste en dessous de ma cicatrice

" Je ne me sentirais surement pas à l'aise ..." dis-je simplement en essayent de garder ma rage à l'intérieur

Toutes les personnes présente commencèrent à parler

Je récupérais la flûte de la Lullaby avec précaution

" Une flûte pareille ne devrait pas existée " chuchotais-je

Puis les trois orbite de la flûte s'allumèrent d'un sombre violet et de la fumé en sortit

" C'est le démon du livre de Zeref...La flûte est lui ne forme qu'un, Lullaby est une magie vivante du mage Zeref..." expliquais-je

" Une magie vivante ? " s'étonna Erza

" Zeref ? mais c'est très ancien sa ! " dit Grey tout aussi étonné

" La légende raconte que Zeref était le mage le plus violant de l'histoire de la magie " dis-je pendant que se monstre faisait fuir l'armée en faisant explosé une montagne

Le monstre nous regarda puis se pencha vers nous

**" Quel âme vais-je dévorait en premier ?** "déclara Lullaby

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Dis moi , tu crois que sa à quel goût une âme ? " demanda Natsu à Grey

" Pourquoi tu me demande sa à moi ? J'en sais rien, demande à Kanashimi si elle sais " rétorqua Grey

" Ah oué ! Shimi qu'elle goût sa a une âme ? "me demanda Natsu

" Non mais j'étais pas sérieux quand je t'ais dit de lui demandez, comment elle pourrait savoir ? " soupira Grey

" Le goût d'une âme change selon la race, le sexe , l'odeur , le caractère , le passé , les valeurs et la magie de la personne " expliquais-je

Tous les maître de guilde me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Kanashimi... Comment le sais tu ? " me demanda Maître Makarov

" Si vous me demandiez combien de livre j'ais lus , je vous dirait ou moins une dizaines de bibliothèques de la taille de la guilde , si se n'est plus " dis-je en croisent les bras

" Mais alors tu n'est pas une mage !" cria Grey

" Et pourquoi pas ? " demandais-je

" De un : tu n'as fait que lire dans ta vie

De deux : sa veut dire pas le temps pour l'entraînement

et de trois : sa explique pourquoi je ne t'ais encore jamais vue te battre " répondit Grey

" Grey , tu réfléchie à se que tu dit ? Tu ma vue sauver Kageyama en utilisant ma magie..." dis-je en soupirant

" Ah oué c'est vraie, pardon " dit-il honteusement

" Alors vient te battre avec nous contre se truc " ria Natsu

" Sans façon , je risquerais de ne pas vous en laisser, je préfère observer et évaluer " dis-je en riant à côté des maîtres de guildes

" Bon courage ! " crièrent-ils

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous compter faire ? Vous n'êtes plus que trois " demanda Lucy

" Quatre avec toi " remarqua Happy

" Oui mais non, sa va pas être possible la , je peut pas invoquer mes esprits alors je vais servir à rien " mentis Lucy

" La bonne excuse " se moqua Happy

" Tais-toi sale matou !" cria Lucy à Happy

La flûte fit apparaître un gigantesque pentagramme au dessus d'elle en criant

Erza , Grey et Natsu coururent vers elle

" Transformation : Le chevalier !"

Le monstre se fit tranché deux fois

" Lance de glace ! "

Il se prit des dizaines dans lances de glace

" Le poing d'acier du dragon de feu ! "

Lullaby se prit en crochet du droit dans la figure par Natsu

" Il la frappé avec c'est flammes ! "

" et l'autre utilise de la glace ! "

" Cette fille est capable de transformé son armure ! "

**" Vous commencez à me fatiguer !"** Hurla Lullaby en détruisant les trois montagnes ou se trouvaient Natsu , Grey et Erza

" Maître..." commençais-je

"Oui Kanashimi ? " me demanda-t-il

" Voulais-vous que je protège les alentours ? Fairy Tail est aussi connue pour ses destructions massives " déclarais-je en croisant les bras

" Oh Kanashimi tu peut faire sa ?! " Pleurait presque Maître Makarov en étant accroché à ma jambe droite

" Oui, alors vous voulez que je le fasse ?" redemandais-je

" OUI "pleura-t-il en me lâchent

" Très bien "dis-je en soupirent puis disparu dans un nuage de neige

avant de réapparaître derrière se monstre

Bon mon travaille consiste à protégé , le bâtiment et les montagnes environnante et les maîtres de guildes, trois fois rien

Mes mains prirent neiges pendant que mes ailes faites elles aussi de neige me faisait flottaient

J'ais oublié de préciser que ma neige est de couleur rouge sang

Grey mitrailla Lullaby avec de grand morceaux de glace

La moitié aller ver le bâtiment de réunion , avec ma main gauche , je les firent changés de direction , ils lévitèrent un moment avant de se dirigés ver le monstre plus rapidement quand arrivant vers moi

" Ta encore rien vue ! Les ailes du dragon de feu ! " cria Natsu en lançant deux jets de flammes vers le monstre

Une grande partie toucha le monstre , mais le reste se diriger vers une montagne

Je volais en un éclair , littéralement , vers les flammes et les avalèrent

Et ainsi de suite

Tout à coup , Lullaby se penchât en arrière , sa tête tout près de moi et hurla pour aspirer la vie des plantes

**" Je vais avaler vos âmes une par une " **Cria-t-elle

Puis des son étrange sortirent d'elle

**" Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que sais que se bruit horrible ? Ou est passé ma magnifique mélodie ?" **S'étonna Lullaby

Puis quelque instant plus tard

**" MAIS VOUS VOUS MOQUER DE MOI ?! "** Hurla-t-elle en voulant donnait un coup de pied dans une montagne

Avec ma vitesse je me dressait devant la montagne en créant un fin bouclier de glace avec un seul bras tendu devant moi , avec les doigts de ma main serrait

Le bouclier explosa , se qui créa une épaisse fumée

J'ais arrêter le pied de ce monstre qui croyait avoir explosé la montagne , celui-ci reposa son pied au sol

Lullaby tourna sa tête vers les maîtres de guilde et cracha rapidement un rayon de pouvoir vers eux

" Hé merde ! " cria Grey en essayent de créer un bouclier de glace

Je me mis devant le rayon et le transforma en feu et le fit se dirigé vers Natsu qui les avala

" Vous avez vu ? Elle à des ailes de démons rouges ! "

" Non ! c'est de la neige ! "

" Comment elle à fait sa ? "

" Grey , sa va ? Ta magie constructive est très rapide , mais pas suffisamment " expliquais-je à Grey

avant de disparaître et de réapparaître vers le bâtiment qui est sous ma protection

" Je me régale ! J'ais toujours la pêche après avoir mangé " dit Natsu en souriant

**" Mais qui est tu ? Est tu monstre toi aussi ? "** demanda la flûte en voulant frapper Natsu qui sauta

J'arrêtais son poing avec mes mains, juste derrière moi , une montagne

Je soupire

"C'était moi une "dis-je

Nnatsu atterrit sur le bras de se monstre

Je lâchait la main de se dernier

"Je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter ! " cria Natsu en courant vers la tête de Lullaby

**" Il à réussi à grimper sur moi ?! "** s'étonna Lullaby

" Transformation !" cria Erza avant de revêtir une armure noir et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute

" Roue de glace !"

La roue se détruisit au contact de l'ennemi, de se fait je n'ais pas eu besoin d'intervenir

Erza mi un coup d'épée au monstre qui perdit une grande partit de sa joue

J'ais donner un coup de pied dans se morceaux de bois qui s'envola ... Quelque part...

" Natsu ! "cria Erza

" A toi ! " continua Grey

"c'est parti !

J'ais des flammes dans la main droite !

Et aussi à gauche !

Et MAINTENANT ATTENTION LES YEUX !

Dis moi se que tu pense de sa !

LE SUPPLICE DU DRAGON DE FEU !"

Natsu créa une boule de feu titanesque

" Vague de sang " dis-je en calmement

Je créais à mon tour , un grand voile de Neige très épais qui recouvrait tout se qu'il y avait au alentours

Lullaby explosa ,se qui aurait créer un cratère à la place du bâtiment , heureusement que ma vague de sang la stopper

Je fit disparaître mon attaque pour voir pleine de particule bleu brillantes et une massive fumée entourée les montagnes et le bâtiment , même avec ma vision de dragon je ne sais pas si ma mission à été accomplie

Je me posait près des maître de guilde puis fit disparaître mes ailes

" Tient ,ou était-tu Kanashimi "me demanda Lucy

" Un petit détaille sens importance " dis-je en souriant

" Je n'ais pas compris tout se qui c'est passé , mais une chose est sur , nous devons une fière chandelle à Fairy Tail " déclara Maître Golmine

" Oui , mais ils auraient pus faire attention... OH MON DIEU" dit calmement un des maître de guilde avant de crier en voyant l'état du bâtiment

Erza, Grey et Natsu se retournèrent pour voir

Toutes les montagnes et le bâtiment intacte

" On à rien détruit " s'étonnèrent les trois combattent

Le maître avait de grand yeux avant de se retourné vers moi

" Mission accomplie maître, le bâtiment de l'assembler , les montagnes environnantes ainsi que les maîtres de guilde que vous m'avait demandez de protéger sont intacts

Le maîtres me souri à pleine dents

" Tu à sauver la mise de Fairy Tail , Kanshimi ! Tu est l'ange gardiens de Fairy Tails " déclara Maître Makarov

" Si je peut me permettre , la diablesse de Fairy Tails sonne mieux, maître " proposa Erza

" Je suis d'accord " dirent en cœurs Grey et Natsu

" La diablesse de Fairy Tails ... C'est vraie que sa lui va mieux " sourit Maître Makarov

"Je parlerais de la diablesse de Fairy Tails au journalistes du Sorcerer magazine "

" Oui moi aussi "

" S'il vous plait , si vous parlait de moi dans Sorcerer magazine , ne décrivait ni ma magie , ni mon apparence physique sauf ou se trouve ma marque de Fairy Tails et sa couleur , ,compris " dis-je avec un regard mortel et une aura sombre

" Erza à raison "

" C'est une vraie diablesse "

" Bon on rentre ? Je voudrais revoir Reby et Roméo" dis-je en croisant les bras

_Et voila comment j'ais obtenu mon surnom , qui aurait prédit que se nom serait connue dans tout les royaume de Fiore par la suite_ ?

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'espère que vous passé de bonne vacances !**

**Au revoir ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour mes chères lecteurs ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !**

**Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir poster aussi vite mes chapitre !**

**Je répond au maintenant au review laisser !**

**Lilianna Odair :Super chapitre vivement la suite. Ta fanfiction est super**

**Merci ! Si tu savais à quelle point sa me rend heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait !**

**J'espère que se chapitre te plaira autan que les autres :D**

**Aller bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nous rentions avec le maître à pied vu que le train pour Clover ne pouvait pas arriver , la gare étant fermé

Sa fait des heures qu'ont marches dans la Web Valley

" ASSEZ ! Happy espèce d'incapable tu nous à encore perdu ! Sa faire des heures qu'ont marches et résultat ont tournes en rond , toujours pas de Magnolia en vu ! Moi qui croyais que les chats avaient le sens de l'orientation ! "cria Lucy

" J'en peut plus, j'ais trop faim ..." grogna Natsu

" Tais toi ! Rien que d'en parler sa me fais saliver..." rétorqua Grey

" J'en ais rien à faire , j'ais quand même faim " s'énerva Natsu

" Oui , bah sa va pas résoudre notre problème ! Alors boucle-la ! " répondit Grey

" Sa suffit vous deux ...Tous le monde à faim, alors arrêter" menaça Erza

" HHHAAAA" crièrent Natsu et Grey avant de faire leur numéro de "best friend" à nouveau

" Bon sang , j'ais l'estomac dans les talons " soupira Maître Makarov

" Vous allez pas vous y mettre " crièrent Natsu et Grey

" Sa suffit , prenez votre mal en patience " déclarais-je avec un ton calme d'avertissement et en croisant les bras

Puis un fort grognement sortit de mon estomac

"Tu te fiche de nous ? C'est bien ton ventre , qu'on vient d'entendre gargouiller " déclara Natsu avec des yeux bizarres

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veut parler..." dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

" T'es pas croyable ... Tu nous prend vraiment pour des idiots " déclara Grey avec les mêmes yeux que Natsu

Puis Happy cria de bonheur

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Happy " dis-je en m'approchant de lui

" Vient il faut que tu voit sa !" me cria Happy en me tirant vers le bord

" Quoi ? oh mon dieu ! " dis-je

" Des poissons volant ! Connus pour leurs goûts unique et savoureux ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour y goûter ! " saliva Happy

" J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT , J'EN VEUT "cria Happy

" Alors c'est choses sont des poissons volant ? " demanda Grey

" Jamais entendus parler " dis-je

" C'est qu'il doivent êtres vraiment rares , si même toi Kanashimi , tu n'avais pas connaissance de leurs existence " déclara Erza

" Moi s'a ma l'air plutôt appétissant " sourit Natsu

" Bravo mon petit Happy, grâce à toi nous sommes sauver "félicita le maître

" ALLER ! Maintenant , tous à vos canne à pêche ! " cria Happy

_Une fois sur le bord , canne à pêche en main_

" hann, c'est nul , y en à pas un qui veuille mordre à l'hameçon " déprima Natsu

" C'ets pas grave ! Je saurais me montrer patient ! "cria Happy

"Finalement , je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas l'airs si bon que sa..." s'inquiéta Lucy

" Tais toi et pêche ! On a faim, alors tâchons d'attraper quelque chose" déclara Erza concentré

" Quoi ? T'es affamé au point de manger ça ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Moi je relâche pas mon attention ! Le jeu en vaux la chandelle ! Je le veut mon poisson et je l'aurais " cria en écho Happy

...

" J'arrête la sa me fatigue " dit Happy en lâchant sa canne

" Mais ta aucune volonté " cria Lucy

" C'est pas ma faute si j'arrive pas à en attraper un " dit tristement Happy

" Dans la vie , il faut faire des efforts pour avoir quelque chose , surtout quand on a faim comme toi ... Il ne faut pas abandonné si vite" souriait Lucy

Happy la regarda avant de courir en pleurent

" Mais t'es trop méchante Lucy !" pleura-t-il avant de me sauter sur la tête et de s'asseoir

" J'essayer simplement de t'encourager gros bêta ! "cria Lucy

" Lucy , Happy est trop jeune pour prendre des responsabilités, laisse le profiter de son enfance au maximum " dis-je à Lucy calmement

" Tu devrait prendre exemple sur Kanashimi " Nargua Happy

" Sale matou ! " cria Lucy

" Si je pêche un poisson je te le donne Happy , d'accord ? " dis-je à l'exceed sur ma tête

" OUÉ ! KANASHIMI C'EST LA MEILLEURE " ria-t-il

**Temps sauter**

J'ais finalement réussi à en attraper un, et je suis la seul à l'avoir fait

C'est qu'ils sont intelligent c'est poissons volant ...

" Tient Happy "dis-je

" On en a qu'un mais c'est déjà sa " positiva Erza

Natsu le cuit

" Vas-y Happy , mange le " déprima Natsu

" Je vais quand même pas le manger tout seul ? " s'inquiéta Happy

" On va pas se partager un pauvre poisson ... Sa ne ferait que nous ouvrir l'appétit " grogna Grey"

Ils ont raison, alors tais-toi et mange , maintenant " déclara le maître

Happy prit le poisson avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Dans ce cas , je vais pas me priver ! Bonne appétit " ria Happy en mangeant le poisson

Grey grinçait des dents

Natsu tendit la main

Maître serra son estomac en pleurent

Lucy déprima

Erza fit dos à Happy et moi je sortit un carnet de note pour marquer la réaction d'Happy

Puis tout à coup

" BBERRRRKKKK "

Je me mis à écrire :

_Les poissons volant sont comestible , il ont un goût infecte , malgré leurs belles couleurs vive _

_Ils ne se font pas attraper facilement_

_Leur viande n'apportes aucune maladie immédiate_

" Ont en est toujours au même point " déprima Natsu

" On crève la dalle " rajouta Grey

" Misère " gémit Maître

Puis on vis un village

" Un village ? "s'étonna Erza

" Des habitations ? " dit Grey tout aussi étonné

Des sourires se formèrent sur le visages de chacun de nous

" Vous s'avez se que sa veut dire ?! " cria Happy

Nous courûmes jusqu'au centre de la ville en poussant des exclamations de joies

Pour constater que la ville à l'air déserte

" J'ais jamais vu un village aussi calme " remarqua Lucy

Moi non plus...

" On est peut-être arriver à leur de la sieste ? " demanda Natsu

OK... Suggestion étrange, mais plausible

" HE HOOO , Y A QUELQU'UN ICI ?! "cria Natsu

" ON EN TRAIN DE MOURIR DE FAIM ! ALORS RÉVEILLER VOUS ET DONNER NOUS A MANGER ! " cria aussi Happy

"Tais-toi le ventre sur pattes , t'a vraiment aucune manières " le gronda Lucy

" Vous êtes sur qu'il font la sieste? " demanda Grey

Quoi ?! Mais ils sont sérieux en croyant que toutes les personnes d'une même ville dorment en même temps... Je désespère

"Si ils ne font pas la sieste, ils sont surement en train de cuvés quelque part " déclara amusé Maître Makarov

" Heu , on est pas à Fairy Tail, ici " dis-je avec un sourire en pensent à tous les mages de Fairy Tail se sont de sacré numéro

" haha ! Bien vu ma petit Shimi " Ria papi

" Bon, j'en peut plus moi, il faut que je me trouve quelque chose à bouffer " conclu Natsu en courant vers une habitation

" Nan Natsu , on devrez pas faire sa c'est du vole " rétorqua Grey en courant après lui

" ha c'est sa, et pourquoi tu me suis espèce d'hypocrite ? " lui répondit Natsu

Erza, Lucy,papi et moi arrivâmes à leur niveau pour voire qu'il avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte

Tous le monde rentras dans la maison

" Normal qu'ils répondent pas y a personne " remarqua Grey

"Regardez ils ont laisser de la nourriture ..." fit Natsu en prenant un pain et le renifla

Je peut sentir l'odeur du pain frais depuis l'entrée

Natsu allais manger le petit pain que je m'interposa en lui lançant un regard de mort

" Si tu avale ne serait-ce qu'une miette je t'étrangle , compris ? " dis-je à Natsu avec une aura noir autour de moi

" OUI M'DAME ! " cria Natsu dans l'effroi

" Y a quelque chose de pas normal ici "dis-je

" Kanashimi à raison , y a de la nourriture , mais pas de villageois en vue " souligna Grey

" On devrait d'abord inspecter les environs on ne sais jamais... Si on à réussi à tenir jusqu'ici on peut encore tenir- "commençais-je avant d'entendre un gargouillis désespérer venant de mon estomac

" Tu dit une chose, mais ton estomac dit le contraire " se moqua Lucy

" Rend toi à l'évidence Kanashimi, tu à faim comme nous tous " déclara Maître Makarov

" passons ! Erza , les ordres ! " dis-je à Erza

" Toi , Natsu , Grey , Happy et Lucy allez dans la forêt trouver des champignons surtout faite attention et ne mangez rien de se que vous pourrez trouver dans le village " nous commanda Erza

" D'accord , allons-y " dis-je

" Des champignons ? Sa me dit rien qui vaille " déprima Lucy

**Une fois dans la forêt **

" On nous met un festin sous le nez et je doit me contenter de champignons à la place, c'est pas avec sa que je vais calmer ma faim " déclara Natsu avant de voir des centaines de champignons autour de nous

" Y en à plein ici " s'étonna Grey

" Génial on va pouvoir se remplir la pense ! " cria Natsu

" Je suis d'accord avec toi " dis-je avec un filet de bave au coin de la bouche

" Quoi ?! Toi aussi Kanashimi ?! "me cria Lucy

" Passer autan de fois devant de la nourriture et sentir sa douce odeur alors que tu l'odorat d'un dragon , sa met ta résistance à dure épreuve " expliquais-je en lorgnant chaque champignon que se trouvaient dans mon collimateur

Grey et Natsu se jetèrent sur les champignon comme des sauvages

Tandis que moi je me retenais de faire la même choses , je pris une dizaines de champignon et me les enfournèrent calmement dans la bouche sous les regard étonné de mes camarades

" Comment tu peut en mettre autan dans ta bouche ?! " cria Lucy

" La technique du gros mangeur " expliquais-je après avoir avaler tous les champignon rapidement

" Je ne me serais jamais douter que tu était gourmande , Kanashimi " s'étonna Lucy

J'allais dire quelque chose, quand Natsu s'étouffa

Avant qu'un champignon rose fluo avec des tâches jaune lui pousse sur la tête

" C'est quoi se délire ? " cria Natsu

" Comment tu veut que je le sâche ?!" lui cria Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier ? "demanda Grey en arrivant avec un champignon bleu sur la tête

Grey et Natsu se mirent à se disputaient à cause du champignon qu'il avaient sur leur tête

Ils sont parfaitement ridicules

" mmou... MOUAH AHA AH AH " hurlais-je de rire en tombant sur les fesses les mains sur mon estomac

" Quoi ?! " me crièrent-ils en cœurs

" Vous êtes... Vous êtes... Parfaitement ridicules avec vos champignons ... AH AH AH AH" articulais-je avant de rire de plus belle

" Tu peut parler t'a un champignon jaune toi ! " me crièrent t-ils

" QUOI ?! "criais-je en posant mes mains sur le haut de ma tête pour sentir un champignons

Les deux abrutis se mirent à rire de moi

" Dur " dis-je en voyant la taille de se truc

" Ouah , c'est vrais qu'il est énorme " ria Natsu

" On peut nourrir tout un régiment avec " affirma Grey

" Vous , vous devriez vous occuper de vos champignons à vous " soupira Lucy

S'en suis une bagarre...

" Arrêter de vous battre tous les trois ! " nous cria Lucy

Qui se pris un vent monumentale

Au bout de quelques minutes , Ggrey et Natsu furent essouffler

" Sa suffit maintenant ! Vous avaient l'airs assez ridicules comme " déclara Lucy

" Lucy regarde ! J'ais trouver un champignons géant " ria Happy avec un champignons qui faisait sa taille entre ses pattes

Happy en mangea un morceau et un champignon lui poussa sur la tête

" C'est dingue ! Tous les champignons de cette forêt produise le même effet " s'étonna Natsu

" Oh dites moi que e rêve... Vos champignon grandissent à vu d'œil " cria Lucy

" Et pourquoi le mien y grandit pas ? "pleura Happy

Puis un bruit monstrueux déchira le ciel

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " de mandais-je

Puis nos champignons , à moi , Grey et Natsu tombèrent sauf celui de Happy

Nous retournions en vitesse à la ville accompagné des plaintes de Happy

Une fois qu'on les avaient retrouver, des lignes au sol devinrent rouge , puis le sol et les maisons bougèrent

" Trouvons un endroit surélever je veut vérifier quelque chose " déclara maître

Une fois sur une falaise ,la ville se transforma en beaucoup de monstre

" Nous sommes dans une zone magique " déclarais-je

" Les fissures que nous avons avons vus en font parties...Elle montre qu'un sort à été scellé à cet endroit même " expliqua maître Makarov

" Le sort utilisé est un sort interdit depuis longtemps car il était trop dangereux ... Ce puissant maléfice difficile à contrer à pour nom _L'éveille _" dis-je

" L'éveille ?" demandèrent les autres

" Oui, se sort permet de donner vie à des objet inanimés , comme par exemple se village... Le sort à dut être délcanché par mégarde par les habitants et les monstres que l'on voit ici n'ont du en faire qu'une bouche" poursuivit le maître

" Mais pourquoi ont-ils voulus utilisé se sort ? " demanda Lucy

" Tout simplement parce que se village appartient à une guilde clandestine " déclara Erza

" Comment tu sais ? " demanda Natsu

" Tout à l'heure je suis rentrer dans une grange et j'ais trouvais des objets magiques servant à déclenchés des sort maléfique " continua Erza

" Si c'est gens venaient d'une guilde clandestine , bien fait pour eux, c'est sale bêtes ont du les anéantir et on ne vas pas s'apitoyer sur leur sort...De plus, on peut voir se maléfice comme une aubaine" déclara le maître

" Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire le vieux ? " demanda Natsu

Une grand sourire apparût sur mes lèvres avec un filet de bave en leur coin

Je fit apparaître dans mes mains , deux éventails géants , un de couleur rouge sang avec un flocon de neige noir et l'autre d'un blanc pure avec un éclaire noir également ... Les autres eurent un moment de recule , surprit ... Ils ne connaissent pas toute l'étendu de mes pouvoirs

" Enfin , Natsu... Le sort éveille à fait de la ville des être vivants, et de quoi sont fait les êtres vivants ? De viande ! " lui dis-je avec évidence

Moi , Grey et Natsu ricanons avec des sourire cruel diriger vers les monstres

" Arrêter de ricaner tout les trois ! Vous aller quand même pas manger sa ?! " cria Lucy

Un grognement collectif se fit entendre

" RHO ! Au diables les bonnes manières ! A table " dis-je avant de me jeter dans l'armée de monstres

" Quoi ?! Même toi Kanashimi ?! " me cria Lucy

Erza me suivit peut après , puis Grey et Natsu firent de mêmes

" Non mais arrêter ! "cria Lucy

" N'oubliez pas de m'en prendre un morceaux " nous demanda grand père

Natsu fut le premier à nous faire une démonstration de ses " talents culinaires "

" Je suis l'as du barbecue ! "cria-t-il

" Le poing d'acier du dragon!

Le secret d'une bonne cuisson à point !

C'est de commençais tout de suite à feu très vif " dit-il en détruisant une colonne de pierre, dont tous les débris ensevelir le monstre qu'il voulait comme plat

" On retire du gril et on sers sans plus attendre " dit-il avec humour

Grey fut le suivant

"D'habitude j'évite de commencer par le dessert , mais cette fois je vais faire une exception " dit-il

Un gros monstre à tentacules et à deux têtes

" FILET DE GLACE "

Il congela son ennemis

" Et un sorbet bien frais !Un! Ensuite on déguste " dit-il dans le même humour que Natsu

" Ne reste pas la Lucy c'est à mon tour de faire la cuisine " déclara Erza en se transforment en cuisinière à deux lames et de coupé trois monstres en bâtonner

" 5 centimètres de long sur 4 de larges, le secret de la recette réside dans la taille du bâtonnait " dit Erza elle aussi avec humour

" Ow... Et toi Kanshimi qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? " me demanda Lucy

Je ne lui répondit pas mais je sauter de quelques mètres vers dix monstre

" Je préfère les chose sucré , mais les chose amère ne me dérange pas " dis-je avec un sourire affamé

Je fit battre mon éventail rouge avec le flocon noir , au lieu de créer du vent , cet éventail crée de la foudre , se qui électrocuta mais ennemis avec une lumières aveuglante

" Le paquet surprise est réussi si on arrive à gérer cuisson et emballage "dis-je en faisant battre mon éventail blanc à l'éclair noir qui congela les dix monstres

Je me posais sur le sol puis fit disparaître mes éventails

" Maintenant à table! " déclara Natsu

Je mordis la première dans mon plat avant d'avalé avec indifférence

" Dur" chuchotais-je

C'est une des choses les plus répugnantes que j'ais jamais mangé...

Je vu Erza en mangé et en tendre un bout à Lucy qui en mangea également

Natsu , Grey et Lucy avant qu'ils ne soient dégoûter

" Hé le vieux , c'est quoi cette embrouille ?! " cria Natsu au maître

" C'est vraie c'est carrément immangeable ! " ragea Grey

" Oui ce n'est pas comestible" dis-je en haussant les épaules

" Je rêve ! Tu pouvais pas nous le dires plus tôt ?! "cria Lucy

Happy c'écrasa sur un rocher avec une chaise et son champignon tomba

Se que Grey ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer

" Bonjour l'amitié ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer par cette chaise ! Et personne n'est venu m'aider ! C'est affreux , vous m'avez laisser tomber ! " Pleura Happy

J'eu le cœur serré à ses mots

" Comment sa ? "

" On coyer que tu était en train de t'amusé "

Dirent Natsu et Grey

La bande se mit à ruminer sur le temps que l'on vient de perdre quand je vu un monstre sur le point de modre la tête de Happy je blêmis

En panique je lancer une de mes plus puissante attaque

" Mort subite ! "criais-je rapidement en tranchant l'air avec mon index

La tête du monstre se sépara du corps dans une fontaine de sang

Avant que cela ne se produise , j'avais cacher les yeux de Happy

Lucy mis c'est main devant sa bouche dans la peur

" C'était soit Happy soit le monstre " dis-je en lâchant Happy pour croiser les bras

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoique se soi

La falaise sur la qu'elle nous nous trouvons céda

Et nous tombions dans l'armée de monstre qui c'tait multipliée

Pendant notre chute je vu le pentagramme

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

**Temps sauter**

Je restait en retrait les mains dans les poche de mon short et la capuche de mon gilet rouge sur la tête , seul mon nez , ma bouche et la mèche de cheveux cachant mon œil gauche pouvais êtres vus

" Mes forces m'abandonne j'ais trop faim" gémi Natsu

" Moi j'arrive même plus à marcher " déclara Happy en volant

" Toi, arrête de nous narguer avec tes ailes ou je te les fait bouffer ! Vue ?! " s'énerva Grey

" Je suis la seul à pas avoir tout compris ? " demanda Lucy

" Maître j'ais une question "chuchota Erza au maître

J'écouté la conversation

" Je t'écoute " chuchota à son tour Maître

" Une fois que nous avons éliminer les monstres , la zone magique c'est activée et a essayer de tout détruire dans les environs à commençais par nous...Et c'est à se moment la maître...Que Kanashimi nous à tous sauver... D'abord, elle à annulé le sort de possession et ensuite elle à réussie à désactivé la zone magique... C'est bien se qui c'est passé ? " demanda Erza

" Pourquoi ne pas demandez à la personne concernait ? " proposa maître Makarov en se tournant vers moi

" Kanashimi ? "me demanda Erza

" Oué c'est se qui c'est passé " dis-je froidement en levant la tête pour qu'elle voie mon œil remplie de colère pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas parler

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre !**

**Ow , la Kanashimi froide fait son apparition ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Laisser votre avis si vous voulez que je sache se que vous en pensez !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bonjour!

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Je sans que je vais aimer écrire se chapitre !**

**Je dis parce que je pense faire quelque chose d'important dans se chapitre !**

**Mais avant tout je répond au review ! **

**Lilianna Odair : Très bon chapitre c est vraiment super que tu poste les chapitres aussi vite j ai hâte de voir la rencontre avec luxus**

**Merci ! Malheureusement pour toi je pense qu'il ne va pas se passé pas grand chose lors de cette rencontre ... *petit sourire sadique ***

**Kyra45 Takashi : Je post pas souvent des reviews, mais ta fic est super. Vivement la suite.**

**Merci ! Je suis contente que ta fic me plaise ! Et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans !**

.

**.**

**.**

**Bon avant de commencer , je tient a vous faire remarquer que mes chapitre correspondent à un épisode pour l'instant , donc je vous met le titre de l'épisode au cas ou vous vous sentez perdu dans mon récit ^^**

**Chap 1: Fairy Tail (épisode 1 )**

**Chap 2: Le Dragon de feu, le singe et le taureau ( épisode 2 )**

**Chap 3: Le mage à l'armure ( épisode 5 )**

**Chap 4: Fairy Tail au coeur de la tempête ( épisode 6 )**

**Chap 5: Les flammes et le vent ( épisode 7 )**

**Chap 6: La meilleures des équipes ! ( épisode 8 )**

**Chap 7: Natsu ange un village (épisode 9 )**

**Et le chapitre d'aujourd'hui , qui est le Chapitre 8 sera l'épisode 10 : **

**Natsu contre Erza**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Je sens que se chapitre va faire minimum 4,000 mots *0***

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE . Ville : Era**

" Même si la guilde d'Eisen Wald à été anéantie , cela ne résout en rien le problème de fond "

" Il existe autan de guilde clandestine que d'étoile dans le ciel "

" Il nous faut une solution radicale "

" Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? "

" Si on essuie à nouveau un sort de Zelef , les conséquences seront tout bonnement catastrophique "

" Se qu'il faudrait surtout savoir, c'est comment ils ont réussis à employer une magie de cette puissance aussi facilement "

" N'oublier pas que nous seront peut-être tenu responsable de se désastre "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre , vous préconisaient de punir Fairy Tail , mais reconnaissez que c'est eux qui nous ont sauvez cette fois " ( Jycrain )

" Ils ont éliminer toute une guilde alors q'il n'était que quatre ou cinq , il sont très fort " (Ultia Milkovich )

Des chuchotements commencèrent

" Je comprend que vous ayez du mal à l'admettre, mais c'est la vérité... Si les maîtres des guildes avaient étaient tuer par la Lullaby , les conséquences auraient été bien pires , il y a forte à parier que beaucoup d'entre nous auraient perdu leur place au sein du conseille " (Jycrain)

" C'est ça ! Tu dit n'importe quoi ! On dirait que tu veut qu'on nous accuse "

" Pas la peine de divaguer ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que leur comportement violent nous cause des problèmes ! "

" J'en convient , mais je pense que nous devons nous montrez reconnaissant envers eux * grand sourire* " (Jycrain)

**PDV Kanashimi**

Hier après midi nous sommes rentré à Magnolia

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire se que ma dit Mira hier

Et de comment la discussion à finit...

_**Flash Back **_

**" Shimi ! Tu ne devinera jamais se qui est arriver ! " cria Mirajane**

**" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandais-je inquiète face à son air enjoué **

**" Tu fait la une de tout les magazine pour mage ! Et aussi de celui le plus célèbre : Sorcerer Magazine ! " hurla de joie Mira en me secouant **

**Elle me lâchât et me tendis le dernier Sorcerer Magazine du mois, qui est arriver aujourd'hui **

**" Lit le à haute voix s'il te plait , grande sœur , je veut savoir se que les journalistes de Sorcerer Magazin disent sur toi " cria Roméo**

**Les cris de c'est deux idiots attirèrent l'attantion de toute la guilde**

**" Quoi ?! " **

**"Kanashimi fait la une du Sorcerer Magazine ?! "**

**" Sa fait seulement un mois qu'elle ais à Fairy Tail qu'elle est déjà connue ! "**

**" Bravo Kanashimi ! " ria Happy**

**" Je suis fière de toi Shimi ! " sourit Natsu en me tapant dans le dos**

**" Qu'est-ce que sa dit ?! " cria Lucy excitait **

**" Et si tu nous le lisait Kanashimi ? " me demanda le Maître**

**Je me rendis au sommaire**

**_Sommaire :_  
**

**_Page 1 : sommaire_**

**_Page 2 : La diablesse de Fairy Tail_**

**Je tournais simplement la page pour commençais ma lecture**

**" La diablesse de Fairy Tails , connu sous le nom de Kanashimi Sutékina est connue dans tout Fiore**

**Le seul indice physique que nous savons c'est que sa marque de guilde se trouve sur sa joue droite en noir **

**En effet , cette mage très puissante à réussi à empêcher les destructions de ses camarades à Clover**

**Les maîtres de guilde la décrive eux même comme indispensable à Fairy Tail**

**Nous vous retranscrivons quelques commentaires**

**Maître Bob de blue Pégasus : " Cette jeune fille est tout simplement d'une puissance hors norme , Fairy Tail doit être fou de joie une fille de sa trempe"**

**Maître Golmine de Quattro Cerbérus: " Cette fille est l'avenir financier de Fairy Tail... Son intelligence et sa force font d'elle un ennemis redoutable ... "**

**Comme vous l'aurez compris , cette fille est extrêmement puissante !**

**Nous n'avons aucune idée à quoi elle ressemble **

**Mais c'est la perle rare de Fairy Tail**

**Avis des journaliste : cette femme doit être monstrueuse **

**" Grande sœur c'est la meilleure " cria Roméo**

**S'en suivie des exclamations de fierté **

**" Moi je trouve qu'il raconte de belles bêtises se magazine " dis-je avec encore une légère rougeurs**

**" Mais non c'est ton portrait craché " crièrent Roméo et Reby**

**Je rougis avant de retourner mon attention sur mon verre de bière**

**" Hé vu qu'on parle de faire tourner la tête des hommes, que est ton type , Shimi ? "me demanda Mirajane**

**Toute la guilde était pendue à mes lèvres, je pris une ****tinte rosé et de croiser les bras**

**" Je ne sais pas, les tueurs de dragons ne tombe amoureux que de leur âmes sœurs , quelques signes sont envoyer et en principe le tueur de dragons et plus doux avec son compagnons , le plus souvent sans s'en rendre compte " expliquais-je gênée  
**

**" Est-ce que deux tueurs de dragons peuvent être amoureux ? " me demanda Reby**

**" C'est rare , mais oui c'est possible "dis-je**

**" Ouah ! C'est l'amour comme dans les contes de fée ! "cria Mira**

**" Pas forcément ..." dis-je un pet plus sombre**

**" Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que sais ?" me demanda Natsu**

**" Il y a trois cas**

**Cas numéro un : Il y a la possibilité que les âmes sœur ne se rencontre jamais , dans se cas le tueur ou la tueuse de dragon finit seul alors que l'humain qui lui était destiné peut vivre une vie amoureuse normale **

**Cas numéro deux : Il peut se passé la même chose entre deux tueurs de dragon âmes sœur , mais dans se cas les deux finissent seuls **

**Et cas numéro trois , le plus cruel des trois..." dis-je en frissonnant de peur sous les regards inquiet de tous les mages de la guilde la guilde **

**" Dit nous, Shimi " déclara Erza tout aussi inquiète que les autres **

**" Si le tueur ou la tueuse de dragon tombe amoureux de son âme sœur mais que celle-ci ne l'aime pas ou aime quelqu'un d'autre et que le tueur ou la tueuse le sais , il ou elle tombe gravement malade et contracte la maladie incurable liée à se cas, la torture éternelle " expliquais-je en tremblant quelque peut**

**Je voyais Natsu dans le même état que moi**

**" Quels sont les symptômes de cet maladie ? " me demanda maître Makarov**

**" Hé bien... et bien pendant deux semaines , le tueur ou la tueuse cuve sa tristesse à sa manières alors que leur cœur leur donne des douleurs aïgue , puis pendant trois semaines il ou elle à des monté de fièvres horribles , des cailloux de sang se forment dans ses poumons se qui le ou la fait cracher du sang, puis le tueur ou la tueuse tombe dans un coma douloureux de 4 jours maximum avant de mourir " dis-je tristement**

**" N'y a t-il aucun moyen de guérir de cette maladie ? " me demanda le maître pâle**

**" Si il y en a un seul : si l'âme sœur se rend compte qu'elle est en faite amoureuse du tueur ou de la tueuse , elle peut le ou la guérir avec un baiser, mais sa n'est pratiquement jamais arriver " dis-je  
**

**" Bon pour changez de sujet , quelle magie tu utilise ? " me demanda Natsu**

**" C'est un secret ! "dis-je en riant **

_**Fin du Flash B**_**_ack_**

Bref !

Sa fait un mois que je suis à Fairy Tail, un mois que je suis vraiment proche de sept personnes :

la première personne c'est Roméo , c'est un véritable amour avec moi, et il me fait fondre en m'appellent "grande sœur " . J'adore jouer avec lui et lui montrait des tours de magie

la deuxième c'est Réby, nous parlons de livre à longueur de journée sans se lassé , elle et moi sommes très proches ! Elle m'appelle Kami et moi je l'appelle chaton

la troisième c'est Kana je suis très proche d'elle et nous nous appelons mutuellement "Kana" se qui prête souvent confusion à la guilde

la quatrième c'est Mira, nous parlons souvent de l'évolution financière de la guilde , je ne sais plus comment , mais elle à réussi à me convaincre d'être serveuse avec elle à Fairy Tail , je commence aujourd'hui , je porterais exactement la même robe qu'elle sauf que la mienne est entièrement noir avec les bretelles en jaune accompagné d'escarpins jaune... C'est elle même qui l'a faite, moi qui ne suis pas fan de se genre de tenue , je l'adore !

la troisième c'est Lucy ,nous sommes devenues de bonne amies, je l'appelle le plus souvent Blondie ou princesse et elle m'appelle mère poule ou diablesse... Contradictoire , n'est-ce pas ?

Et les deux derniers ,c'est Natsu, mon cousin, grâce au lien qui nous unis , ont à l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours ! Je le considère comme mon petit frère malgré le faite qu'il soi plus vieux que moi et Grey avec qui je m'amuse beaucoup, je suis la seul apparemment à comprendre son humour

Après je suis proche de tous le monde dans la guilde

Cette guilde et maintenant pour moi une famille, je sourit rarement mais je suis heureuse

Jamais je n'aurais crus que j'allait un jour redonner un sans positif à se mot

famille , pour moi avant était un adjectif de colère , haine , tristesse et remord

Bon Erza et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien , mais elle ne supporte pas le fait que je puisse la battre sans magie

Ah mais j'y pense !

C'est aujourd'hui que Natsu et Erza vont se battre

Je me levis d'un bond et courus me laver et faire ma toilette mettre, la robe que Mira ma confectionner , les escarpins jaunes qui vont avec et un serre tête noir qui mis tout mes cheveux en arrière , sauf bien évidement la partie qui couvrait la moitié gauche de mon visage

Mes cheveux ne cachaient plus mon oreille droite sur la quel piercing au rouge en forme de rose fait de diamant orné mon cartilage

Une fois hors de ma maison je fermais à clé et couru vers la guilde sans utilisé de magie

J'habite à vingt minutes de marche de Fairy Tail

Avec ma vitesse de course j'y serais en 5 minutes !

Heu 10 avec les escarpins et la robe...

Tous les hommes devant qui je passais saignèrent du nez

Et beaucoup de femmes rougir

.

.

Une fois arriver je pouvais voir que j'arrivais juste à temps pour parier et faire rougir tous les hommes de la guilde

" Alors Kana , sur qui tu parie ? " me demanda Kana avec un grand sourire

" Je vais m'abstenir , merci quand même Kana " lui répondis-je en lui retournant son sourire

" Tu est très sexy en robe !" ria Kana

" M-m-m-merci " dis-je en rougissant

" AH AH AH t'es trop mignonne ! " ria Kana de plus belle

Je me mis à côté de Mira et Lucy

" Bonjour Mira, bonjour Lucy " lui dis-je

" bonjour Shimi " me répondis Lucy

" Tient bonjour Shimi , alors prête pour le grand jour ? " me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire

" Un peut stresser mais sa va "dis-je

" Deux des membres de la meilleure équipe vont donc s'affronter en duel " déclara Lucy

" Comment sa la meilleur équipe de qui qui parle ? " coupa Grey

" Bin d'Erza de Natsu et de toi ! C'est bien vous les meilleurs de Fairy Tail nan ?" demanda Lucy

" Mais non, certainement pas ! Quel est l'imbécile qui ta dit sa ? " déclara Grey avec un petit sourire

Lucy tu flatte son ego la !

Mira regarder Grey avec un sourire avant de se mettre à pleurer

" oh ! heu! pardon Mirajane ! C'était toi ? " s'excusa Grey avec de grand yeux

" T'es content de toi ?" demanda Lucy exaspérée

Je m'éloignais pour trottiner vers Reby

" En tout c'est sur que Erza est la femme la plus forte de la guilde " ria Beby

"Oué faut pas oublier Mistgun et Luxus du coté des hommes ils sont redoutable " déclara Jett ( NDA : c'est le roux )

" Qui sont-ils ?" demandais-je

" C'est vrai qu'il ne sont jamais apparu dans aucun magazine " remarqua Droy ( NDA : et lui le brun )

" Mistgun est le plus mystérieux mage de la guilde et Luxus est le tueur de dragon de la foudre grâce à une lacrima implanter " expliqua Reby

" D'accord ! " souriais-je

" Alors rappelle moi ... Comment sa c'est fini la dernière fois qu'on c'est battus ? "demanda Erza

" A cette époque j'étais encore qu'un gamin, c'était il y a bien longtemps ... Aujourd'hui je sort le grand jeu ! " répondis Natsu

" Moi aussi je compte me battre de toute mes forces, j'ais bien envie d'en profiter pour tester mon niveau " déclara Erza en invoquant sont armure de feux

" C'est son armure de feu , elle résiste au flamme "

" La puissance de Natsu est divisé par deux "

" Mais Erza , t'exagère ta as besoin de sa pour le vaincre "

" Ok , elle à sortit son armure de feu, j'en attendais pas moins d'elle... Temps mieux ! comme sa je n'aurais pas besoin de retenir mes coups " souriait Natsu au défi

Ses poings prirent feu

" C'est partit ! " déclara le maître

Ils se mirent à se battre coups de poings part ici et coup d'épée par la ( désoler je ne décris pas très bien les combats -_- )

Natsu se jeta sur Erza qui sauta pour l'esquiver

Erza essaya de tranché Natsu avec son épée de flamme mais il se baissa au dernier moment

Natsu lui mit un coup de pied enflammé qu'elle para avec son épée

Natsu cracha du feu à Erza qui l'esquiva

" OW "s'étonna Lucy

" Ils combattent à force égale " déclara Elfman

" J'en suis pas si sur " rétorqua Grey

" Quelle force "dis-je étonné

Erza et Natsu se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre poings et épée en avant quand tout à cou le bruit d'un gong retentit

Les deux combattent s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élans

Toute l'attention se tourna vers la source du bruit , qui se trouvait être une grenouille

" Cesser immédiatement " dit-elle

" Que personne ne bouge je suis une messagère envoyer par le conseille de la magie " expliqua la messagère

" Sa alors " s'étonna Reby

"Le grand conseille ?! " cria Jett

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la ? " demanda Droy

" Elle à une tête de crapaud , je suis la seul que sa choque ou quoi ?!" s'indigna Lucy

" Pour qu'elle raison êtes vous ici ? "demandais-je à la messagère quand elle se tourna vers moi

" En se qui concerne l'affaire d'Eisen Wald, Kanashimi Sutékina vous êtes soupçonnait de dégradation de biens publics et de 11 autres délits .Vous êtes donc en état d'arrestation " me déclara la messagère

Je fut plus que surprise

" HIEN ?! Une minute ! C'est quoi ce cirque ?! " cria Natsu

En quelques secondes j'eu des menotte empêchent toute utilisation de la magie

" Relâchez Shimi tout de suite ! " cria Natsu

" Natsu stop ! " cria le Maître

**Temps sauter**

**PDV Externe . Ville : Magnolia**

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la guilde

Pas de bagarre , pas de rires, rien

"Sortez moi de là ! Allez quoi ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA ! " cria Natsu enfermé dans un verre , en forme de petit dragon

" Natsu ! Calme-toi un peut " lui ordonna Mirajane

" Vous avait pas le droit de me faire sa ! " continua de crier la salamandre

" Tu promet d'arrêter ton petit cinéma ? "demanda Mirajane

" Promit je serais sage , aller Mirajane , rend moi mon apparence s'il te plait " supplia Natsu

" Mais si je te libère, tu te sauvera pour retrouver Shimi ! " rétorqua Mirajane

" Mais je te jure que je t'enterais rien de stupide " affirma Natsu

" De toute façon y a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire pour elle, si les conseillers s'en mêle " déclara Grey en croisant les bras

" Sortez moi de la ! Je vais leur dire le fond de ma pensé ! Conseillers ou pas je m'en fiche ! C'est eux qui sont en tord ! Shimi n'a rien fait de mal " ragea Natsu

" Même si tu na rien n'a te reprocher , les conseillers peuvent décidaient qui tu est coupable ... Tu croit sincèrement qu'ils vont nous écoutez ? " soupira Grey

" Bah c'est fou quand même, c'est pas la première fois qu'on cause des dégâts ... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se réveillent maintenant ? " rumina Elfman

" C'est vrai ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre " déclara Lucky

"C'est étrange sa cache forcément quelque chose " déclara Lucy avachie sur une des tables

**Retour au PDV de Kanashimi . endroit : antaine de Fiore du conseille nationale de la magie**

Je marchais au côté de la messagère la tête baisser, seul les bruits de mes talons et ses " géko géko " étaient entendus dans se long couloir

Puis la messagère fit un "géko " aiguë avant de se mettre à genoux

Je levais la tête

Je voyais le regard vide qu'il avait , puis il me vu et ses yeux se remplir de vie

" Jel...Jycrain ? " me rattrapais-je étonné

" sa faisais longtemps Kanashimi..."me dit-il sur un ton doux ( contrairement à se qu'il aurait fait si c'était Erza )

Je fit une révérence

" Voyons Shimi, tu na pas besoin d'être si formelle , il faut que tu perde cette habitude, de plus je ne suis qu'un hologramme... En se moment même je me trouve à Era, d'ailleurs tous les vieux sages que tu verra serons aussi des hologramme " m'expliqua Jycrain avec un sourire gêner

" Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelle " dis-je en baissant la tête

" Ne t'en veut pas tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que c'était moi " me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi et en me lavant la tête par le menton

Je fis un petit sourire qu'il me rendit

Il me prit dans une étreinte serrer

" J'ais cru que je n'aillais jamais te revoir... Petite sœur " me chuchota-t-il en posant sa tête sur la mienne je ne pouvais pas lui rendre son étreinte à cause de mes menottes

Mon sourire s'élargie

" Moi aussi...grand frère " chuchotais-je

" Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps , il faut que tu te fasse juger" dit-il en me lâchant

" Je t'attend de l'autre côté de la porte" me souriait-il avant de disparaître

Le sourire que je portais se fana pour laisser un regard triste sur mon visage

La grenouille se redressa en me regardant étonné

" Sa alors , vous connaissez des gens très au placé , vous " me déclara-t-elle dans le respect

" Et brisé..." dis-je

J'aurais été seul je serais en train de pleurer, mais je mis un masque d'impassibilité

" Géko ? "

**Une fois dans le tribunal**

Le bruit du marteau fit écho dans la salle

J'était debout face au neufs membres du conseille

" Je déclare le procès de la magicienne ouverte...Je vous présente l'accusée : Kanashimi Sutékina ...Venait à la barre" Je restait sérieuse et obéit

Mais je voyais Jycrain me lançait un regard doux qui voulait dire : " calme toi tout va bien se passé " qui me rassura

" Accusée Kanashimi Sutékina , dans l'affaire de la Lullaby d'Eisen Wald au cours de ses derniers jours vous avez détruit une partie de la garde d'Oshibana , endommagez les chemin de fers des gorges de Loucicas (je c'est pas comment l'écrire T.T ) et détruit plusieurs montagnes de Clover, vous êtes inculpez pour tous c'est actes de destructions, de nombreux témoins nous nous ont donner le même signalement de la coupable , une magicienne avec le signe de Fairy Tail sur la joue et les cheveux violets "

L'homme eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le mur derrière moi explosa

" Que se passe t-il ?"

Je me retournais pour voir...

Non mais je rêve ?!

Natsu enrouler dans un rideau noir, une perruque courte violette et un gribouillis noir sur sa joue droite...

" Je suis la femme au cheveux violet ! C'est moi que vous chercher ! Allez les vieux venez m'attraper si vous en êtes capable !" cria Natsu en crachant du feu

Les membres du conseille n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs

" ET OUI C'EST MOI KANASHIMI ! Allez je vous écoute ! Dites moi de quoi on m'acuse " hurla Natsu en casent tout autour de lui

" Emmener c'est deux la en prison " déclara l'homme

" Je suis désoler " dis-je honteusement en faisant une révérence d'excuse

" Non Shimi, ta rien à te reprocher ! Ta pas à t'excuser devant c'est types ! Eu nan ! Attendez je suis Shimi ! "hurla Nnatsu

Je voyais Jycrain regardais la scène avec des yeux amusés

Avant que moi et Natsu fûmes emmener dans les cachots

**TEMPS SAUTER**

Je regardais Natsu qui regardais le sol honteusement

Puis je me mis à rire bruyamment

Natsu me regardât étrangement

" Mais pourquoi tu rit ? A cause de moi tu est enfermait ici " demanda Natsu

Je m'arrêtais de rire pour le regarder amusé

"Ce que tu a fait tout à l'heure était l'une des choses les plus ridicules et amusantes que j'ais jamais vu " dis-je en souriant

Puis mon sourire disparut et une larme se mie à couler de mon œil

" Hé pleure pas Shimi , je suis désoler je le feras plus ! "cria Natsu

" Nan t'inquiète pas , c'est juste que tu la deuxième personne dans se monde à faire quelque chose qui me touche au cœur, dans le bon sens je veut dire "dis-je en essuyant loin la larme et en le regardant avec un grand sourire

**Le lendemain**

" Sa fait un bien fou de retourner à l'air libre ! Au je vous que c'est bon ! OUH OU ! Vive la liberté "

" Calme toi "

" Ahhh c'est trop géniale "

" Arrête de crier ! "

" J'adore voire Natsu comme sa ! On dirait un gamin " déclara Mirajane

"C'est vrai qu'il est adorable "dis-je en servant un verre de limonade à Roméo et Reby qui parlaient d'histoire de dragon, dans ma robe de serveuse

Je retournais au bar

" Hé Natsu ! T'avais pas un duel entre hommes à terminé en rentrant ? " cria Elfman

" Ah oué c'est vraie! Erza on reprend ou on c'était arrêter ? "demanda Natsu excitait

" Très bien " déclara Erza en se levant

Je me diriger vers c'est deux avant de les frappés avec mes poings, se qui les assommas

" pas de combat de cette ampleur dans l'enceinte de la guilde ! " dis-je les mains sur les hanches

" ok... " gémirent Erza et Natsu sur le sol

Des rires furent entendus dans tout la guilde

" Ah elle les à eu en moins de deux "

" Sa c'est la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail "

Je retournais au bar et m'assis sur un tabouret près du maître en croisant les bras avec un sourire

Je me suis assise face à la guilde

Puis le maître soupira de fatigue

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maître ? " s'inquiéta Mira

" Oh rien juste un coup de fatigue, il est de retour " déclara le maître

Qui ?

L'air devint lourd et Mirajane tomba part terre

" Mira ! " m'inquiétais-je en descendant de mon tabouret pour allais derrière le bar

" Non, Kanashimi c'est normal..." bailla le maître

Je ne dis rien mais me rassis en serrant les poings

Puis je vus tous les membres de Fairy Tail tombaient inconscient

Je baillais mais ne fis rien de plus

Puis un homme habillait de façon étrange arriva

Se dirigea vers le tableau des quêtes arrachâ une affiche et la montrait au maître

" Bonjour maître " déclara l'homme

cette voix !

" Tu exagère ! Enlève se sort soporifique immédiatement" ordonna faiblement le maître

" C'est toi Mistgun ? " demandais-je en colère

Je le regardait dans les yeux...

Une marque rouge sur son œil gauche !

J'ouvrit la bouche en signe d'incrédulité

Il me regarda les yeux écarquiller avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller

Une fois qu'il fut sortit ,toutes mes forces revinrent et tout le monde se réveilla

" Shimi, pourquoi le sort de Mistgun ne ta rien fait ?" me demanda Erza

" Il la fait mais vus que je suis très puissante , le sort n'a presque eu pas d'effet sur moi " expliquais-je

" C'est qui ce Mistgun ? "demanda Lucy endormie

" C'est l'un des magicien qui compose l'élite de Fairy Tail" répondit Elfman

" Il refuse catégoriquement de nous laisser voir son visage, il porte toujours un masque et pour plus de précaution , quand il vient chercher du boulot il jette un sort soporifique " déclara Grey

" Hein ? Mais c'est super louche " cria Lucy

" A part le maître , personne à Fairy Tail n'a eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son visage " continua Grey

" C'est m'oublier un peut vite , moi aussi je l'ais vu son visage " déclara un homme

Le son de cette voix m'envoya une décharge électrique

Je levais la tête vers la balustrade pour voir un homme blond avec une carrure impressionnante marqué d'un éclaire sur son œil droit et un casque en pointe sur les oreilles

Je croiser les bras et le regardais avec méfiance

Ce mec n'est pas normal

Il dégage une puissance à couper le souffle

" Luxus..."

" T'étais la ?"

" C'est rare de te voire "

" Lui aussi il fait parti de l'élite " déclara Grey

" Mistgun est juste un peu farouche, il n'apprécie guère notre compagnie " sourit cruellement se Luxus

Natsu reprit de mon coup de poing et se leva d'un bond

" Hé Luxus ! sa te dirais pas de te mesurer à moi ?" cria Natsu

" Natsu, réfléchi, si tu n'arrive même pas à Erza , Tu n'aura aucune chance contre lui "dis-je en soupirant

" KANASHIMI ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? " ragea Erza en me regardant avec une aura noir

" Ow tout doux, tout doux on s'énerve pas "paniqua Grey

" Prend le mal si tu veut Erza... Mais tu est loin d'avoir mon niveau alors je ne pense pas que tu soit en mesure de le battre " dis-je en la regardant durement se qui la fit taire et avalait bruyamment

" Alors qu'il descende et qu'il me le prouve " cria Natsu

" Et si toi tu essayer de monter ? " nargua Luxus

" Ah ! Je vais pas me gêner ! " déclara Natsu en sautant sur le bar pour prendre son élan

Je disparu et réapparu devant Natsu et lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure, se qui le fit voler de plusieurs mètres dans la guilde

Il se relevât quelques minutes plus tard la joue rouge et le nez en sang

Désoler Natsu

" SHIMI ! Sa va pas ?! Laisse moi passer !" me cria Natsu

" Tu n'a pas encore le niveau pour accéder au deuxième étage, seul les mages expérimenter et les serveurs peuvent monter" déclarais-je en le regardant mal

" MAIS-! " commença

" J'ais dis : non ... compris ? " dis-je en levant pointant du doigt

" ah ah c'est ça écoute la bombe sexuelle " ria Luxus

" Moi ? Une bombe sexuelle ? " chuchotais-je en croisant les bras une une légère rougeur sur les joues

Natsu couru une nouvelle fois vers l'étage

Je soupirais fortement avant de chuchotait " chaînes de sang..." en claquant des doigts

Des chaînes dégoulinantes de sangs s'enroulèrent autour de Natsu l'empêchent de bouger et d'utiliser sa magie

" Sa suffit Luxus ! Et toi Shimi, relâche Natsu " ordonna le maître

Je grognais , puis finis par obéir , en colère...

Je ne supporte pas que l'on me donne des ordres et il le sais très bien

" Vieux grincheux " lui dis-je en soufflant

" Kanashimi ! Une peut de respect ! " me cria Erza

Je la regardais tellement en colère qu'elle prit du recule

" Ne vous faite pas d'illusions , le plus fort à Fairy Tail ce n'est ni Mistgun , ni cette pauvre Erza , c'est moi ! Et personne d'autre ! " déclara Luxus

**Quelques**** minutes plus tard**

Luxus c'est retirer dans le salon du deuxième étage dédier au mages expérimenté et leur équipe

Les conversations reprirent et la bonne ambiance fut de retour

Mira ma dit que j'ais assez travailler pour aujourd'hui

Enfin je travaille de depuis 6 heures du matin alors que la guilde ouvre à 9 heures ...

Je prit place sur le tabouret tout à droite quand une femme en robe verte s'assit à côté de moi

" Je suis Ever Green, de l'équipe Raijin " me dit-elle avec un sourire

J'ouvris la bouche en signe d'étonnement

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fait pensé à

" Une fée... "chuchotais-je dans l'émerveillement

" Oh ! Je sen qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux ! "dit-elle en me serrant étroitement, m'étouffant par la même occasion

" Vous avez vu sa ? "

" Ever Green fait un câlin à Shimi "

" Et Shimi ne fait rien ! "

" Normalement elle aurait envoyer voler n'importe qui..."

" C'est vous qui êtes juste trop effrayer par elle pour oser même l'aborder " leur cria Kana

" Anti-social, hein ? " remarqua Ever Green en me lâchant

" Oué ..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Alors c'est toi la célèbre diablesse de Fairy Tail ? Tu est juste magnifique ! J'ais vu comment tu a laminer Erza et Natsu ! " me cria-t-elle

" Heu m-m-merci "dis-je rouge comme une cerise

" Tu est juste adorable ! Tu me fait pensait à une poupée lolita gothique ! "cria-t-elle en me serrant comme une peluche

" Ah mais il faut que je te présente au autres ! "cria-t-elle en me portent comme une...et bien comme une vulgaire poupée .

Une fois au deuxième étage je pouvais voir le tableau des missions de rang S un sofa avec une table basse une porte non loind de la avec écrit " salon privé " et deux hommes à une table

L'un avec les cheveux verts et l'autre avec un casque de chevalier sur la tête

Les deux arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour nous regarder Ever Green et moi

" Les gars , regarder qui je ramène ! " déclara Ever Green

" Bien le bonjour , je suis Fried Justin "dit un homme avec les cheveux verts

" Moi c'est Bixrow , et sa c'est mes bébés " déclara l'autre en montrant cinq petites poupées

" Ravie de vous rencontrez je suis Kanashimi , mais appelez moi Shimi " dis-je avec un grand sourire

J'aime déjà c'est trois là

" mes bébés , mes bébés ! " répétèrent-t-elles en cœurs avec des voix que je trouvais adorable

" Elles sont mimis " dis-je

" N'est-ce pas ? Se sont Fafa , Féfé , Fifi, Fofo et Fufu !" m'expliqua Bixrow

" Fafa , Féfé , Fifi , Fofo et Fufu ! Fafa , Féfé , Fifi , Fofo et Fufu ! " redirent-elles en cœurs

" On dirais des enfants qui répètent leurs pères , c'est juste adorable " dis-je avec un sourire amusé

" Moi je te trouve plus adorable , Shimi " sourit Ever Green

Je rougis comme une cerise au mots d'Ever Green

" m-m-merci..." dis-je embarrasser

" Trop mignonne ! " cria la fée en me serrant encore une fois avant de me lâcher quelques minutes plus tard

Fried et Bixrow se regardèrent avant de sourire

" C'est vraie que tu est très mignonne Shimi " dirent-ils en cœurs

" très mignonne Shimi , très mignonne Shimi " répétèrent les poupées

Je crois que je vient d'inventer une nuance de rouge avec mes joues

" HIIIIII ! Tu est trop adorable ! " cria Ever Green en me sautant dessus sous les rires des deux hommes

Au bout d'une heure j'appris que Fried et Bixrow étaient eux aussi de l'unité Raijin et que Luxus était le chez de leur équipe

Je sus qu'ils dormaient ici à la guilde

J'appris les pouvoirs de chacun et ils m'on faits promettre de ne pas révéler les failles de leur attaque

" Et toi qu'elle magie tu pratique ? " me demanda Fried

" La liste et longue " prévins-je

" On à tout notre temps " répondit Ever Green

" Je suis une tueuse de dragon " dis-je sans embage

" OW c'est vrai ? " me demanda Bixrow

" C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? "

" Quel pouvoir de dragon a tu ? " me demanda Fried

" Celui du feu , du vent , du fer , de l'eau , de la terre , de la neige et de la mort " citais-je

" QUOI ?! " crièrent-ils en cœurs

" Shimi ? " demanda Mira en arrivant au deuxième étages

" Mirajane ? Il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" Non c'est juste que tu dois partir, je ferme la guilde " me dit-elle

" Et Fried , Ever Green et Bixrow et Luxus ? " demandais-je inquiète pour mes nouveau amis et Luxus

" Ne t'inquiète pas Shimi ! On habite ici vu qu'on ne rete jamais bien longtemps" me rassura Fried

" Oh , bon Nuit alors " dis-je en leur faisant un câlin collectif

" Merci " me dit la bande Raijin puis je partis

Une fois chez moi , je me douchais , me brosser les dents et me mis en pyjama , un short noir avec un t-shirt rouge

Je me glisser dans mes couvertures et m'endormis

* * *

_Rêve (donc PDV externe )_

_" Maman ! Papa ! " cria une petite fille de 8 ans en sang, boitant vers ses parents_

_La femme ouvrit les yeux avant de pleurer _

_" Mon dieu , ma petite fille... Ma chérie " cria la femme_

_La fillette chemina jusqu'à son père pour prendre son pou  
_

_" Papa... " chuchota la petite _

_" Ma chérie va-t'en vite ! Il vont te prendre sinon ! Kanashimi, je n'ais pus vivre avec toi 8 ans mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir mise au monde ...Malgré le monstre qui réside en toi ... Je t'aime ma fille ne l'oublie jamais " chuchota la femme avant de mourir _

_La fillette fit demi tour en larmes , avant de courir le plus vit possible malgré sa jambe à moitié arrachée _

_Puis tout à cou un homme avec une cape attrapa la fillette de 8 ans _

_" Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moi !" cria la petite en colère plus aucune larmes ne __coulaient_

_Seul la rage pur et la peur l'animait _

_" Tu sera une parfaite ... Et tu n'aura plus jamais droit à la liberté "_

_" NON ! LÂCHEZ MOI "_

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Nous en apprenons un peut plus sur notre héroïne !**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Et oui la rencontre utile entre Shimi et Luxus n'est pas pour maintenant**

**J'ais dit que je ferais se chapitre en 4,000 mot au minimum ! Et bien il en fait 6,036 !**

**C'est fous non ?!**

**Bref ! Au revoir !**


	9. Chapter 9

**.Bonjour...**

**Je suis heureuse de pouvoir écrire aussi vite !**

**Mais j'ais une mauvaise nouvelle , j'avais complètement oublier de vous prévenir...**

**Pendant deux semaines sur quatre je n'écrirais pas de chapitres , pour raisons personnelles que je n'expliquerais pas ( je pense que beaucoup de personnes savent de quoi je parle )**

**Avant sa ne posait pas de problème vu que je ne poster pas de chapitre aussi vite, mais le problème m'ais apparu comme une claque ...**

**Enfin bref ! passons !**

**Je vais répondre au riview ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : J'ai vraiment vraiment hâte de lire la suite j adore la manière dont tu as présenter les raijins. Et tu respecte les caractère de chaque personnage c'est vraiment bien.**

**Je suis heureuse que la façon dont je les est présenté te plaise , pour tout te dire plus j'aime quelque chose , plus je l'embellis ! Et j'admire vraiment l'équipe Raijin ! Et bien j'ais fait de mon mieux ! Bien que j'ais légèrement modifier Ever Green mais c'est juste qu'elle apprécie Kanashimi au premier regard ! **

**Je tient aussi à te remercier de suivre ma fic, sa faisait à peut près 30 minutes que j'avais poster mon chapitre 8 que tu l'avais déjà lu! Si tu savais à qu'elle point sa me va droit au cœur ! **

**Et si quelque chose te déplaît dans ma fic dit le moi ! J'aime pouvoir m'améliorer et faire plaisir !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera le chapitre 9 correspondant à l'épisode 11 : **

**L'île maudite**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut avec un mal fou à respirer

Je sortis du lit en vacillant avant de tomber à genoux , ma main sur mon cœur

Me traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain je grimpais jusque dans la baignoire , alluma l'eau froide et mis ma tête sous le jais

Le froid soudain me réveilla

Je soupirais de soulagement

Je pris ma douche glaçait avant de me brosser les dents avant de me rendre à la guilde dans ma robe de serveuse et ma cape noir

Il est 6 heures, je suis heureuse d'être habitué à me levais à cette heure la

Une devant la guilde je l'ouvris et la fermais derrière moi ,

J'ouvris tous les volets du hall , puis passa un coup de balai nettoya les tables et le bar

Puis me dirigea ver le deuxième pour faire les mêmes chose ( sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bar )

" Shimi qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? "

Je me retournais pour voir Fried pas vraiment réveiller et pas très bien habillé

" Bonjour Fried " riais-je avant de m'approcher de lui , pour rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon , refermé sa veste correctement et de serrer suffisamment la ceinture tenant son épée

" Merci..." dit-il en rougissant

" Pas de quoi ! Un café ? " demandais-je avec un grand sourire

" Volontiers..." me dit-il en s'affalent sur la chaise la plus proche ( J'ais oublier de dire qu'il y a plus qu'une seul table à l'étage)

Je descendit pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses

Je m'assis en face de Fried en lui posant sa tasse de café devant lui

" Voila..." dis-je doucement pour ne pas le brusqué

" Merci " dit-il en buvant son café

J'avalais à mon tour doucement mon chocolat chaud en rougissant de plaisir

Je posais ma tasse encore plaine pour voir Fried faire de même

Puis il se mit à rire doucement

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demandais-je étonné

" Rien , c'est juste que tu à une moustache de chocolat " dit-il

" Oh zut ! "dis-je en léchant ma lèvre supérieur

Il rit encore un peut avant de poser sa tête sur sa main

" Tu est une fille intéressante " déclara l'homme au cheveux verts

" Ah bon ? " demandais-je surprise

" Oui tu est imprévisible , je ne m'attendais pas à te voir boire quelque chose comme le chocolat " m'expliqua-t-il

" Je vais t'avouer quelque chose , j'adore les sucrerie et j'adore passer du temps avec les enfants " déclarais-je en souriant

" Sa alors, qui l'eu crut ! " me dit-il avec de grand yeux

" C'est vrai que mon caractère et mes goûts sont très contradictoire ! " riais-je de bon cœur

" Mais en faite , tu ne ma pas dit se que tu venais faire ici si tôt " me rappela Fried

" Et bien je travaille ici en temps que serveuse et j'ais la fâcheuse habitude de me lever à six heure tous les jours " expliquais-je

" Alors pendant trois heures tu reste seul ici à ne rien faire ? " s'étonna mon ami à l'épée

" Hé oui..." dis-je en soupirant

Moi et Fried discutâmes de tout et de rien puis il fut vite l'heure d'ouvrir la guilde, je lui souhaitais bonne journée avant d'ouvrir les portes de la guilde

La première personne à arriver fut le maître

1 heure plus tard tous les membre de la guilde étaient présent... J'étais derrière le bar quand Mirajane alla en haut avant de redescendre en trombe

Maître Makarov cracha son thé que je lui avait servit

" MAÎTRE ! Une annonce à disparut au première étage ! " cria Mira

" J'y crois pas ! Comment c'est possible qu'une annonce est disparut ? "

" Elle était accroché au première étage , se qui signifie que c'était une S quest "

" Qui a été suffisamment cinglé pour en emporter une ?"

Je monter les escaliers en vitesse pour voir que Miajane avait raison

Comment j'ais fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

Une autre décharge traversa mon corps

" Un chat bien sur " Je regardais Luxus étrangement

" Un chat ? "répétais-je

" J'ais vu un sale matou avec des ailes l'arracher et filet en douce " continua-t-il

" C'est Happy qui aurait fait sa ? " s'étonna Mirajane

" Sa veut dire que c'est un coup de Lucy et Natsu "

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est passé par la tête ? "

" Ils sont partis pour une S quest sans autorisation "

" Je me doutais qu'il leur manquer une case , mais pas à se point la "

" Se qu'il on fait est une grave entorse au règlement ..." souri cruellement Luxus

Je ne pouvais que donner raison à l'homme de foudre

" Si jamais il reviennent vivant, ils devront êtres excluent" dis-je en soupirant blaser les bras croiser

Non mais qu'elle idée franchement ?

" Vu leur niveau d'amateurs , ils ont toutes les chance d'y rester " ria Luxus

J'hochais la tête en accord avec Luxus en soupirant de nouveau

Mirajane remontât et se dirigea vers Luxus les mains sur les hanches

" Dit donc toi ! Si tu le savais , pourquoi tu ne les a pas arrêter ? " gronda-t-elle

" J'ais seulement vus un chat s'enfuir avec un bout de papier dans la gueule... Comment pouvais-je s'avoir qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce ? J'étais loin de me douter que s'était Happy, ni que Natsu partirait pour une S quest ... Je ne surveille pas les allers et venus de tous le monde " déclara Luxus

Mirajane serra les poings et se dirigea dangereusement vers le blond

Je l'attrapée doucement par l'épaule en soufflant

" Mira, Luxus à raison... T'énervé sur lui n'arrangera pas le faite que Lucy et Natsu ont fait quelque chose d'interdit, de plus il à raison : se n'est pas son travaille de surveiller la guilde, c'est le notre..." la raisonnais-je

Mais à la place elle essaya de me frapper au visage

J'esquiver facilement et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux

Mirajane s'endormie instantanément , je la rattrapait avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

" Idiote..."dis-je à la femme dans mes bras avant de la poser sur le sofa

" Sa sens pas bon cette histoire , qu'elle est l'annonce qui à disparu ? " me demanda le maître

Je jeter un coup d'œil au mission restante

" Celle de l'île de Galuna " dis-je

" Quoi ?! " cria le Maître

" l'île de Galuna ? "

" Ils ont pas fait sa quand même ?! "

" Natsu à complètement perdu la boule ! "

" Luxus ! Kanashimi ! Allez là-bas et ramenez les ici ! " ordonna le maître

Je grognais en croisant les bras

" Hé puis quoi encore ? Tu nous prends pour leur nounou ou quoi ? On a pas de temps à perdre avec eux ... Les mages de cette guilde sont cessaient se débrouiller tous seuls , n'est-ce pas ? " nargua Luxus

le maître soupira face au comportement de Luxus

" Kanashimi ! Tu à intérêt à y aller tu est la seule à pouvoir ramener Natsu par la force" cria le maître

Je descendis en colère et attrapais ma cape dans la fouler

" Si ils ne sont pas déjà morts, c'est moi qui vais les tuer " dis-je en claquant la porte derrière moi

" Sexy , puissante et indépendante , tout à fait mon genre ... " entendis-je néanmoins Luxus déclarait avec un rire

Quelques secondes plus tard Grey sortit en courant

"Je vient avec toi " dit-il en souriant

" Si tu veut..." dis-je avec en lui rendant son sourire

**Temps sauter . endroit : port d'Hargeon**

Je vu Grey s'approchait de Lucy et Natsu et poser ses mains sur eux

" Coucou ! Devinez qui c'est " chanta il

Les deux fient un bon loin de Grey et Happy se cachait derrière son maître

" Grey ! " s'étonna Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" C'est le vieux qui ma donner l'ordre de vous ramenez de gré ou de force "expliqua Grey

" Quoi ?! Il est déjà au courent ?! " cria la salamandre

" Si vous faites demie tour maintenant , vous pourrez peut-être éviter la radiation à vie " souri Grey

" Oh non pas saaa " fit Lucy

" Rien à ciré ! Je veut la faire cette mission ! Un point c'est tout ! "campa Natsu

" T'es loin d'avoir le niveau pour une S quest gros nul ! Si Shimi apprend se que vous faites je donne pas chère de votre peau " déclara Grey

Se qui effraya les trois idiots

Happy vola sur l'épaule de Grey

" Sauve moi Grey ! Je t'en supplie ! C'est eu qui mon forcer à venir ! Moi j'étais contre depuis le début ! " pris peur Happy

" Ta pas honte espèce de traître ?! " cria Lucy

" Si Shimi se pointe je lui réglerais son compte " affirma Natsu

C'est le bon moment pour venir

Je disparu et réapparus derrière Natsu les poings en neige , mes pentagrammes brillants d'un violet clair

Je pris une voix froide et profonde

" Alors comme sa tu me régleras mon compte ?" lui dis-je à l'oreille

" AH! Shimi ! " hurla Natsu de peur en tombant sur les fesses

" excuser moi vous êtes une mage ? " me demanda un homme sur une barque

" Oui pourquoi ? tous mes amis ici présent sont des mages ... Il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" Vous êtes venus pour levez la malédictions de l'île ? " questionna-t-il

" Ouééé " souri Natsu

" Enfin on va essayer " se ravisa Lucy

" Je vous laisserais pas y allez ! " s'énerva Grey

" Moi n'on plus " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Montez je vous emmène ! " déclara l'homme de la barque

" Vous n'arrangez pas les choses vous savez ? "dis-je en soupirant

Natsu ricana et assomma Grey

" Natsu donne moi une raison de vous laisser y allez "dis-je

" Il y a surement des enfants la-bas victimes de cette malédiction " me dit-il

Je fit de grands yeux

" Je vient avec vous ! " dis-je

**Une fois en pleine mer**

Natsu avait le mal de mer et Grey était attaché maintenant conscient

" J'ais peur ! Je commence à regrettait d'être partit..." pleura Lucy

" Hé moi alors ? J'ais rien demander , je suis obliger de venir maintenant ! Et vous avez convaincu Shimi de venir en utilisant son amour pour les enfants ..." ragea Grey

" Alors monsieur , pourquoi avez vous accepter de nous emmener sur l'île de Galuna ? "dis-je en ignorant soigneusement le commentaire de Grey

" D'abord laisser moi me présenter , je m'appelle Bobo ... Autrefois j'habitais sur l'île de Galuna " commença le marin

" Ah bon ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Je vivais heureux la-bas , mais j'ais finis par fuir cette île maudite ...Je dois vous prévenir , le fléau s'abattra également sur vous ... Personne n'échappe à cette malédiction , vous pensez vraiment pouvoir aider les habitant ? " demanda Bobo en montrant son bras

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux

" Au putain..." chuchotais-je

Lucy , Grey et Happy crièrent étonnés

" Les aider à guérir de se sortilège du démon ? " continua Bobo

" Vous avez quoi au bras ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivez ? " demanda Grey incrédule

" La malédiction ! C'est à cause d'elle ! " certifia Lucy

" Nous approchons de l'île " déclara le marin

Tient ? Le sommet de la montagne brille ?

" Hééé ! Ou est passé le marin ? "demanda Lucy

" Il est tombé à la mer ? "s'inquiéta Grey

Puis une vague nous emporta

* * *

_Rêve _

_Une jeune fille de 9 ans enfermé dans une cellule insalubre était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce _

_Un homme se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire fou et un couteau à la main _

_" Tu n'est qu'un être pathétique ... Et tu le restera toute ta vie " ria l'homme_

_Il prit la jeune fille par le cou et la jeta au sol, souleva le vêtement et enfonça la lame dans son estomac pour graver le mot "faible " au dessus de son nombril_

_" AAHHH ! "_

* * *

" AAHHH ! " hurlais-je en cramponnant mes doigts sur mon estomac et ferment hermétiquement mes yeux, ma respiration en lambeau

" KANASHIMI ! C'est juste un rêve ! " Me déclara quelqu'un en me secouant légèrement

Je me cramponner à mes entrailles avec force

" Sa va...aller " dis-je en entament une crise de panique

" Non sa ne va pas !Tu n'arrive même plus a respirer ! Oi ! Reste avec moi !" cria la voix qui appartenait à Grey

Puis tout devint noir

Je reprit mes esprits pour voir que j'étais porter

" Natsu ! Lucy ! Elle se réveille ! "cria Grey

Je sentais que l'on me poser au sol en me tenant les épaules

Ma vision s'éclaircie peut à peut

Puis je vus Lucy et Natsu en fasse de moi et Grey à ma droite me tenant

" Tu nous à fait une sacré peur dit moi ! " soupira Grey soulager

" Sa va mieux ? " me demanda Natsu

Je hochais simplement la tête

" Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arriver ?" me questionna Lucy

" Je ne veut pas en parler..." dis-je en me levant et croisant les bras, comme je faisais habituellement en évitant à tout prix leurs regards

" Tu est rester inconsciente quelques heures , tu est sur que sa va ? " me demanda Grey

" Oui et je suis désoler que tu ait eu à me transporter tout se temps " m'excusais-je envers Grey

" Bah , ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pèse rien " ria Grey

" Ou sommes nous ? " demandais-je

" Sur l'île de Galuna " m'expliqua Lucy

Nous arrivâmes au village la nuit ... Sur l'entrée on pouvez voir l'inscription " défense d'entré "

" Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? Vous pourriez ouvrir s'il vous plait ? " cria Lucy

Aucune réponse

" On défonce tout " sourit Natsu

" Évitons... " dis-je en soufflant

" Qui êtes vous ? " demanda une ombre en au de la porte

" Nous sommes tous les quatre membre de Fairy Tail ! La guilde nous envoie " répondit Lucy

" Personne ne nous à dit que notre demande à été accepté " rétorqua l'homme à en juger le ton de sa voix

" Bah c'est pourtant le cas ..." Hésita Lucy en perdant la confiance qu'elle avait en entament cette conversation

" La confirmation à du être retardé pour une raison quelconque "mentis-je

" Dans se cas montrez nous vos tatouage de mage ! "

Natsu mit son épaule droite en évidence

Happy montra sa marque verte étant sur son dos

Lucy leva sa main droite

Grey leva son T-shirt jusqu'à sa marque

Et je retirais ma capuche

"Aucun doute ils sont vraiment de Fairy Tail ! "

La porte s'ouvrit

" J'ais comme l'impression qu'on rentre dans la gueule d'un monstre " déclara Happy

" Ne soit pas aussi sinistre " soupira Lucy

Nous fîmes face au villageois qui étaient recouvert de la tête au pied par des capes beiges

" Salutation, je me nomme Moka ! Je suis le chef du village et je vais vous expliquer se pourquoi vous êtes venus... Bon aller , montrez leurs " déclara le chef

Tous les villageois laissèrent tomber leur cape tous avaient un membre démoniaque

" Ouah ! Ils sont long vos favoris " cria Natsu

" Heu non jeune homme, c'est mon bras que vous devez regarder ... Tous les êtres vivants de cette île sont frappé par cette malédictions " dit Moka

" Heu sans vouloir vous offenser, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est une malédiction ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agirait pas plus tôt d'une simple épidémie ? " proposa Grey

Moka nous parla de l'histoire de cette île et son lien avec la lune

**Temps sauter **

" Plus je regarde la lune plus elle me donne des frissons " trembla Happy en regardant l'astre

" Moi je la trouve magnifique peut importe sa couleur " dis-je appuyer sur le bord de la fenêtre

" Happy ! Shimi ! Ne restez pas trop exposer ou vous allez devenir des démons vous aussi !" nous gronda Lucy en pyjama

Elle portait un T-shirt bleu pâle et un pantalon rose

Moi je portais la chemise de Grey qui m'arrivée juste en dessous des fesses

Hors de question que je dorme habiller

Je fermais la fenêtre en soufflant

En se qui me concerne j'en suis déjà un...

" La lune , ils nous ont demandaient la lune" chuchotais-je pour essayer d'avaler la nouvelle

" A ton avis, combien de coup il va falloir lui donner pour la détruire ? " demanda Natsu

" Tu pense pas sérieusement ? Il croit vraiment y arriver comme sa" cria Grey

" On doit détruire la lune, il en va de l'honneur de Fairy Tail " déclara Natsu

" Tu te rend compte de se que tu dit ? Pour commencer , il est impossible d'aller sur la lune " rappela Grey

" Bah si y a Happy " affirma Natsu

" Même moi je peut pas " soupira Happy

" Il on affirmer qu'il fallait détruire la lune , mais si on fait quelques recherches , je suis sur qu'on peut faire disparaître cette malédiction " réfléchit Lucy avant de se recevoir le pantalon de Grey dans la figure

" On à fait naufrage , on à marcher toute la journée, y a de quoi être crever " bailla Grey en caleçon

" Entendu ! Demain on explore l'île mais la on va se coucher ! AU DODO ! " cria Natsu en se jetant sur sa couchette

" On la bien mériter " ria Happy sur la même couchette que Natsu

" oué on réfléchira demains " soupira Grey en se laissant tomber sur sa propre couchette

" Je tombe de sommeille " dis-je en me frottant l'œil droit puis m'allongea sur la couchette à côté de Grey

" Bonne nuit " bailla Lucy

Avant de m'endormir je vus comment on avez disposés les place

Grey , moi , Lucy et Natsu

Puis je m'endormie sans faire de rêve

**PDV Lucy**

J'essayer temps bien que mal de m'endormir, mais le ronflements de c'est deux idiots m'empêcher de fermer l'œil

Je me redressais pour voir Natsu dormir sans coussin

Et Grey utilisait Kanashimi comme peluche et oreiller

Peluche vu qu'il la serrait dans ses bras

Et oreiller parce qu'il avait sa tête enfoncer dans sa poitrine... pervers

Shimi dormait comme un bébé, je pouvais voir un petit filet de bave couler de sa bouche

Elle est juste adorable , malgré son tempérament , c'est une fille géniale

Puis les ronflements de Natsu et Grey me sortirent de mes pensées

" Oh je craque ! Je vais jamais pouvoir dormir entre une bête sauvage et un exhibitionniste pervers ! "

**Le lendemain ,**

**Retour au PDV de Kashimi**

Je fut la troisième réveiller

La première se fut Lucy, le deuxième Grey puis moi et Natsu

Lucy me prêta une mini jupe rose et un T-shirt ample blanc

La jupe est trop petite au niveau des fesses

Mais je réussi à mettre le T-shirt facilement

Une fois dehors elle s'enferma dans son horloge esprit

" Vous penser vraiment qu'on va trouver une autre solution que de détruire la lune ? " demande Natsu

" On à pas le choix de toute façon et même si on été en mesure de la démolir , je refuserait de le faire, imagine ou pourraient plus l'admirer à la fin de l'été " souligna Grey

" Héé ! C'est vraie ! On aurais plus n'on plus le steak spécial Fairy Tail à durée limitée avec un œuf en forme de pleine lune " stressa Natsu

" Moi se qui m'ennuierais le plus se serait la disparition des poissons lune " se plaignit Happy

Je me demande comment va Luxus...

Non mais je vais pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend à penser à lui tout à coup ?!

Je me crier dessus intérieurement quand j'entendis des bruits sourd derrière nous

Moi, Grey et Natsu , nous fîmes volte face pour voir une sourie géante

" SHU SHU "

" A vous de jouer ! Anéantissez la ! Dit-elle avec autorité " déclara Horlogium

" Tu va goûter à ma spécialité , bouclier de glace ! " cria Grey quand la sourie cracha une fumée étrange

Je boucher mon nez en retenant un vomissement

L'esprit de Lucy disparut , elle et Happy furent eu aussi dégoûter par l'odeur

La sourie nous courut après en crachant son halène fétide

Quand Grey lui lança une attaque

" PATINOIRE OLYMPIQUE ! "

La bête glissa et s'assomma

" T'était obliger d'attendre si longtemps pour le faire ? " se plaignit Natsu

" Faut toujours que tu râle ! " s'énerva Grey

Je soupirais

" Regarder y a un bâtiment en pierre la-bas ! C'est le moment de s'y réfugié ! Suivez moi !

**Dans le temple de la lune **

" OW c'est immense " s'étonna Lucy

" Ce temple tombe en ruines ! " déclara Natsu (la façon dont il le dit dans l'anime ma tuer XD )

"Je me demande de qu'elle époque il date " réfléchit Grey

" Hein ? c'est quoi se symbole ? " demanda Natsu

" C'est la lune non ? " répondit Grey

" Avant l'île de Galuna était appeler l'île de la lune " expliquais-je

" L'île de la lune , la malédiction de la lune, le symbole de la lune ! Toute c'est référence sur la lune ne me dit rien qui vaille " cita Lucy

" En tout cas c'est à l'abandon depuis longtemps et je suis certain que le sol est complètement pourrit " déclara Natsu en tapent du pied sur le sol

" Arrête sa tout de suite ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! " cria Lucy

Puis le sol céda sous notre poids

" AHH !"

On atterris dans un fracas assourdissant

" Hé tous le monde va bien rien de cassé ? "nous demanda Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois on à fait une chute mortelle à cause de toi ! "ragea Lucy

" Pauvre naze ! T'a vraiment rien dans la cervelle ! Pourquoi tu pense jamais au conséquences de se que tu fait ? "hurla Grey

" En tout cas , y a plus moyen de sortir par ou on est entrée " déclarais-je en regardant le trou au plafond

"On à découvert une grotte secrète ! " cria Natsu comme un gamin en s'en allant visiter

" Revient avant de provoqué une autre catastrophe ! Espèce d'excitait! " s'énerva Grey

" Bon suivons le, et moi qui ne voulais pas faire la nounou c'est raté "dis-je en soupirant

" HEU ! " cria Natsu

" Natsu ? " demanda Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " questionna Grey

" C'est quoi se truc ? C'est gigantesque" la salamandre fronça les sourcils

Nous arrivâmes à rejoindre Natsu pour voir un monstre congeler

" Non ! C'est ... C'est Déliora ! " bégaya Grey avec des yeux pleins de souffrance

" C'est impossible ! Que fait Déliora ici ?! C'est un cauchemar ! Réveiller moi ! Ce bloque de glace devrait pas se trouver ici ! " cria Grey en s'avançant

" Tu à déjà vu se monstre auparavant ? " demanda Natsu

le ton que Grey emploie est trop bouleversé !

Je m'approchait de lui

" un peut oui ! Je le connais même trop bien ! " dit-il en tremblant

Je posais mes mains sur Grey pour le réconforter

" Grey doucement ! Respire et dit nous se qui ne vas pas... Mais ne te force pas si tu n'a pas envie de nous le dire..." dis-je sur un ton doux que je n'ais pratiquement jamais utilisé , même avec les enfants

Cet état de panique je ne le connais que trop bien..

Il inspira puis releva la tête

Je lui laisser le temps de réfléchir si il voulait nous dire ou pas qui est se monstre

" C'est Déliora appeler aussi démon du cha-chaos " bégaya Grey dans la peur

Je frottais doucement son dos en signe de réconfort

" Le démon du cacao ? " demanda Natsu

Je fut trop concentré sur l'état de Grey pour reprendre l'ânerie de Natsu , Happy le fit pour moi

" Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années ! Qu'est-ce que sais que cette endroit ?! " supplia Grey

Nous entendîmes des pas pour voir deux hommes parlaient et abordé le sujet des gouttes de lune

Je gardais en mémoire que des gouttes de lune sont importantes dans cette affaires

Puis une fille au cheveux rose arriva et décrivit l'éta de la sourie géante

Les trois parlèrent également de rayons de lunes , de nous et de leur chef : l'empereur Zéro

Puis Happy lança loin un cailloux

Les trois nouveaux ennemis s'enfuirent vers la source du bruit

" Beau travaille Happy ! " complimenta Lucy

" Merci ! " souriait-t-il

" Vous avez l'air content ! On aurez pu les capturés pour les interroger

" Quelque chose m'échappe , pourquoi cette bande d'attardé à amener Déliora ici ? Et surtout comment c'est types ont puent découvrir l'endroit ou il été cacher ? " demanda Grey

"Il était cacher ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Oui, pris au piège dans un iceberg du continent nord... Déliora est le démon immortel qui à ravager la région d'Ispane il y a 10 ans " expliqua Grey

" Mon maître... Ul... Qui ma enseigner la magie à donner sa vie pour enfermer se monstre dans la glace " poursuivit Grey les poings serrer

" Empereur Zéro ! Qui est tu ? Je ne te laisserait pas salir le nom de mon maître ! Je vais te faire payer pour se que tu a fait ! "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se nouveau chapitre !**

**Je n'ais pas encore décider, mais je ne pense pas faire apparaître Erza dans cet Arc !**

**Enfin bref ! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Tout avis est accepter !**

**Aller ! Au revoir ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Les review ! :**

**Lilianna Odair :Encore un très bon chapitre c est dommage que tu poste moins souvent mais bon j espére que tu abandonnera pas ta fic luxus est ... très lui c est super !**

**Merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Et bien moi aussi je suis contente qu'il soi lui même ! Dans certaines histoires les auteurs le ramollisse un peut notre Luxus !**

**Aujourd'hui, le chapitre 10 correspond à l'épisode 12 :**

**Les gouttes de lune**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

" Il doit avoir un lien entre ce démon et la malédiction de l'île vous ne croyez pas ? " demandais-je

" J'en sais rien mais c'est possible... Se que je peut vous dire , c'est qu'il est toujours en vie " déclara sombrement Grey

" Dans se cas , pourquoi on changerez pas sa , Hein ? On à qu'à lui faire sa fête ! " dit Natsu en faisant tourner son bras

" Tu crois que la violence peut régler tous les problèmes ? "soupira Lucy

" Tu veut que je te montre ? " rétorqua Natsu

Grey le dévisagea avant de le frapper

J'aurais très bien pu l'arrêter si je le voulais

" Grey lui à mit un pain! "cria Happy

" C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois " rétorqua Lucy

" Et mais sa va pas la tête ?! QU'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire sa ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" Tu est un mage de feu ! Tu ne doit surtout pas t'approcher de lui ! Si la glace fond et que Déliora s'échappe personne ne pourra l'arrêter à nouveau " affirma Grey d'une voix grave

" Tu me prend pour qui ? Je sais très bien que je suis pas suffisamment puissant pour briser un tel sortilège " dit sérieusement Natsu

Grey le regarda étonné avant d'avoir un regard d'excuse

" C'est vrai... "avoua Grey

Je posais une nouvelle fois ma main sur le dos du mage de glace

" Sa va allez Grey ? " lui demandais-je d'une voix douce

" Hé ! Ho ! C'est à moi qu'il faut le demander ! T'es qu'une grosse brute " s'énerva Natsu

" C'est l'hôpital qui se fous de la charité " se moqua Happy

" Mon maître est parvenue à l'emprisonner grace au sort de la glace absolue , elle est indestructibles ... Même la magie de feu la plus puissante n'en viendrait jamais à bout , pourquoi se donner la peine d'emmener se monstre ici , si personne ne peut le libérer ? Tous sa ne me plait pas, qui à emmener Déliora ici ? Et dans quel but ? "demanda Grey

" Pour en savoir plus on devrez suivre les autres maboules " proposa Natsu

" Oui bonne idée " aquiéssa Lucy

" Non ont ne bouge pas d'ici ! On attend que la lune se lève " ordonna Grey

" Pardons ?! Mais la nuit n'est pas prêt de tomber ! Je peut pas rester aussi longtemps sans rien faire !" se vanta Natsu

" Pourquoi tu veut attendre qu'il fasse nuit ? " demanda Lucy

"Je suis d'accord avec Kashimi , il y a surement un lien entre la malédiction de l'île ,Déliora et la lune... Tu a bien entendue tout à l'heure, ils ont parlaient de concentrer la lumière de la lune " expliqua Grey

" Moi j'attend pas ! Je pars à leurs recherche ! "cria Natsu avant de s'endormir

Sa faisait deux bonne heures qu'on est la je regarder attentivement Grey

Je me levais et me dirigea vers lui je posais une main sur son épaule

"Je peut m'asseoir ?" il hochât simplement de la tête

" Dit, Shimi ? Pourquoi na tu rien fait quand j'ais frappé Natsu ? "me demanda Grey sans me regarder

"J'ais eu une période de ma vie semblable à la tienne ... Un ennemis de longue date refait surface en ramenant avec lui la menace de tuer les gens que j'aime... " dis-je avec un ton doux en lui souriant gentiment

" Et comment sa c'est fini ? " dit Grey en me regardant étonné

" Les gens que j'aimais sont morts lentement sous mes yeux... J'avais huit ans se jours la , j'étais impuissante , blesser , effrayer et faible " déclarais-je la tête basse en retraçant la cicatrise de ma cuisse gauche avec mon index

Grey sursauta en m'entendent dévoiler une partie de mon passé

"Je suis...désolé " me dit-il en regrettant de m'avoir poser cette question

" Ne t'en veut pas... Tu peut même être fier de toi " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Quoi ? "me rétorqua-t-il visiblement choqué

" Dans le pire moment de ta vie, tu demande à apprendre la tristesse de quelqu'un d'autre " expliquais-je

Je lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de me tourner vers Lucy qui avait invoquais un esprit avec une harpe

" Une harpe... Sa me fait pensais à la chanson que j'ais écrite avec mes parents " soupirais-je nostalgique

L'esprit me mis la harpe sous le nez

" Je suis Lyra ! Et je veut entendre la chanson que tu à composer avec tes parents" me cria Lyra en souriant

" Oué v'as-y Shimi " m'encouragea Lucy avec un sourire

" Mais sa fait tellement longtemps ...Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de chantez ...Je n'ais plus jamais chanter ou toucher un instruments depuis la mort de mes parents " dis-je tremblante en regardant la harpe dans mes mains

" Essaye...Je sais que tu peut le faire " me sourit Grey en posant sa main sur mon épaule

Je fit glisser mes doigts sur les cordes de la harpe et je su instantanément quoi faire

"ho ? "s'étonna Happy

Une jolie mélodie fusa d'entre mes mains avant que je ne chante :

Umareru Kotoba

Kieyuru ku kotoba

Anata no naka ni

Iki tsuzukeru kotoba

Tachi domari sou na toki

Yuukietou kawaru

Saa

Aruki dasou

Nakotoki yori

Anata ha tsuyoku naa

Teiru kara

Mou mayowa naite

Ano toki no kotoba ha

Shinjit

Natsu souriait dans son sommeille , Lucy avait fermait les yeux pour écouté attentivement

Lyra et Happy me regardèrent avec de grand yeux plein d'admiration

Et Grey somnola sur mon épaule

Une larme solitaire et nostalgique glissa de mon œil

**Temps sauter**

Je regarder tous le monde dormir

Quand un tremblement de terre réveilla tout le monde

Un pentagramme violet comme la lune apparut juste au dessus de Déliora

Nous suivîmes la lumière jusqu'à l'extérieur

On se cachez derrière des ruines pour voir des gens habillé de façon étrange

Ils faisaient des bruits tout aussi étrange

autour du pentagramme relier à la lune

" Vous avez vu sa ? " demanda Grey

" On s'était pas tromper , ils concentrent bien la lumière de la lune" déclara Natsu

" Pourquoi l'envoie-t-il vers Déliora ? Je comprend pas "s'étonna Lucy

Puis je tiltais

" Ils invoquent les gouttes de lune, c'est du biriens ! " dis-je la main sur la bouche dans l'incrédulité

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shimi ? " me demanda Natsu inquiet

"Ils vont réveiller Déliora qui se trouve juste en dessous " dis-je en tremblant

" Quoi ?! C'est impossible ! Rien ne peut détruire la glace qui le retient prisonnier ! Dis moi que tu te trompe Shimi ! "me supplia Grey en me prenant par les épaules

" Malheureusement , je ne me trompe pas ... Avec l'aide des gouttes de lune ils risquent d'arriver à leur fin ! Lorsqu'elle est concentrée , la magie lunaire peut lever n'importe que sort..."expliquais-je tristement

" Tu plaisante ?! " cria Happy

" J'aimerais de tout cœur te dire que oui Happy

"Ils sont inconscients ! Ils n'ont aucune idées de la puissance de Déliora " s'injuria Grey

" Nous devons les arrêter ! " commença Natsu

" Attend ! Y a du monde qui approche " grinça Lucy en donnant un coup de coude à Natsu

Les trois personne de tout à l'heure et un homme avec un masque à l'allure de crane

Les quatre parlèrent de nous et que Déliora allait se réveiller se soir ou demains

L'empereur Zéro donna l'ordre de détruire le village

" Il va falloir les arrêter à tous prix " grogna Natsu

" Je connais cette voix ... Mais comment est-ce possible ? "chuchota Grey

" Ah j'en ais marre de me caché , il est temps de passé à l'actions " cria Natsu en sortant de la cachette en créent un feu d'artifice de flammes

" Quand même, il aurait pus nous demandais-notre avis avant " soupira Lucy

Je ris en sortant à mon tour de ma cachette , sans ma capuche sur le nez et Happy sur ma tête

" Je connais cette marque ! Il font partie de Fairy Tail " expliqua la fille

" Sa veut donc dire , que les villageois ont fait appelle à une guilde pour les aider... "dit l'homme au cheveux bleus

" Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allais détruire le village " ordonna L'empereur Zéro

" Quoi ? " cria Lucy

" Mais pourquoi ? "rajouta Natsu

" Se sont eux qui vous ont fait venir, je savais qu'ils allaient me poser des problèmes . J'aurais du les tuer plus tôt

" Espèce de barbare ! " hurla Natsu en commençant à courir ver l'empereur avant d'être devançait par Grey

Qui sauta en l'air , magie prête à l'emploie

"Tu va arrêter ce rituel d'allumés tout de suite ! " cria Grey en créent une vague de pics de glace

L'empereur contrat Grey avec exactement le même sort

" C'est toi, Léon ? Espèce d'inconscient ! Tu ne te rend pas compte se que tu est en train de faire " déclara Grey surprit

"Tient donc sa faisait longtemps mon chère Grey " déclara se dénommer Léon

" Mais à quoi sa rime toute cette histoire ? " demanda Grey

" C'est donc toi le mage que les villageois on fait venir ... Savait-tu que j'étais derrière tous sa ? Ou est-ce le hasard qui t'amène à moi ? Enfin sa n'a pas vraiment d'importance ... Vous pouvais y aller " déclara le mage de glace ennemis

Son équipe disparut

"NAN ! Vous n'iraient nul part !"

"NON NATSU SURTOUT NE BOUGE PAS ! "cria Grey

Mais trop tard Léon congela le corps de Natsu avec un glaçon en forme de balle ( désoler je n'ais pas de meilleure description XD )

" Happy , Lucy ,Shimi aller vous-en ! " nous cria Grey

Je fis apparaître mes ailes de neige rouge et m'envola avec juste devant moi Happy portant Lucy

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Happy lâche moi ! " cria Lucy

" Non c'est trop dangereux " rétorqua Happy les larmes au yeux

" Ce mage de glace est capable de geler l'air , si on aurez été tous congelé qui aurait protégé le village ? C'est dure aussi ,pour Happy et moi de laisser Natsu et Grey" dis-je

" Je suis désolé " s'excusa Lucy en voyant Happy pleurer

" De toute façon je suis sur que ce n'est pas de la glace qui va venir à bout de Natsu " déclarais-je en croisant les bras ( oui même quand elle vole elle croise les bras XD )

" OUAIS ! " cria Happy de nouveau heureux

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre 10 **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Moi je le trouve juste un peut , beaucoup désastreux et court !**

**Je vais peut-être mettre deux épisodes dans un chapitre la prochaine fois !**

**En tout cas passé une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**En faite je tien juste à dire que l'arc de l'île d Galuna me gonfle comme pas possible !**

**Alors on va faire un bon direct vers le moment ou ils sont de retour à la guilde , Erza et venue , Déliora est mort et blah blah blah...Kanashimi à utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérisseuse sur les blessés et sur Grey**

**Je suis désoler mais je déteste cet arc , il me saoul et encore je pèse mes mots ! **

**Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre risque d'être intéressent * petit sourire sadique* pour tous vous dire l'épisode correspondant à se chapitre est l'un de mes préférais **

**De plus je vais le pimenté à ma sauce *grand sourire sadique**

** Mais avant tout chose ! les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Bon chapitre c est super sympa de poster 2 chapitre dans la journée dommage pas de luxus**

**C'est vraie que c'est rare de mettre à jour aussi vite ! Voila une raison de plus pourquoi je DÉTESTE CET ARC !**

**Mais ce chapitre risque de me plaire ! Et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !**

**Le chapitre 11 correspond à l'épisode bonus n°19 :**

**Changeling**

**Allez tenez le coup plus qu'une vingtaine d'épisode avant la bataille de Fairy Tail et le palais de la foudre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain de notre retour sur l'île

Je partis à la guilde à 9 heure pile

J'arrivais à la guilde dans ma tenue de serveuse et mon serre tête noir

" Je suis désoler pour le retard" dis-je en présentant mes excuses à Mirajane , je voyais du coin de l'œil Luxus boire un verre au bar

Les décharges sont plus forte qu'avant

" Alors comme sa t'es toujours vivante ? "me souriait cruellement Luxus

" Cette missions de rang S était de l'esbroufe , je suis déçu... maintenant je vais me faire punir pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut même pas la peine "dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui une chope de bière à la main

"J'espère que vous avait eu le temps de vous baigner "sourit Mirajane en parlant de notre escapade sur Galuna

" Tu crois qu'on est partie la-bas pour s'amuser ? " demanda Erza passablement énervé

" Heu je ne veut pas vous interrompre mais on à des affaires à régler..." Nous rappela Lucy

" Le maître n'est pas la ? " questionna Erza

" Il est partis hier en réunion ou dans un truc de se genre la "déclara Macao

" Sa veut dire qu'on aura pas de punition ! "souri Natsu

" oué au moins temps qu'il est pas la on peut souffler un bon coup " soupira Grey

" C'est clair ! Quelques heures de répit avant d'endurer milles souffrance c'est toujours sa de prit " pleura Happy

" Mais de quelles souffrances vous parlez ? " cria Lucy

Mes oreilles n'en peuvent déjà plus

" Fermez vos bouches ou c'est moi qui l'est fermerais ... Mais je vous assure que vous ne pourrais plus jamais les ouvrir si je doit les fermez compris ? " dis-je en avec un sourire et un regard de psychopathe

" AHH ! Oui d'accord Shimi " crièrent-t-ils en cœurs

" Je vous jure... Je vais finir par en égorgé un pour avoir du calme" soupirais-je agacé

" Le jour ou sa arrivera , je serais au premières loge " ricana Luxus en sirotant sa bière

" Alors quand le maître à dit qu'il rentrez ? "demanda Erza

" Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps " affirma Mira

" Bien ! Dès qu'il rentrera je lui demanderais de juger toute cette affaire , partir pour une S quest sans autorisation est inadmissible ! Vous en subirez les conséquences" déclara Erza

" Si je ne m'abuse , toi aussi tu à finit par faire cette mission avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? " narguais-je Erza avec un grand sourire

J'entendis ricaner Luxus à côté de moi

Erza grogna avant de s'éloigner

" Ah ! Sa fait de beau discours mais quand c'est en tord sa rentre la queue entre les jambes "riais-je cruellement

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan puis se tourna ver moi dans son armure des cent épées

" Oww , C'est que sa me ferait presque peur dit moi " dis-je en rigolant

Elle m'envoya une centaine d'épée dessus me je claquais des doigt et elles tombèrent au sol

" Bat toi au lieux de fuir le combat !" me cria Erza

" Je ne eut pas fuir se qui n'a jamais commencer "déclarais-je à la légère

" Laisse tomber Erza , Shimi c'est juste lever du pied gauche, la preuve elle est arriver à neuf heure au lieu de six " détendit Mirajane

**Une fois l'atmosphère redevenue normale**

Je servais une limonade à Roméo et une bière à Kana quand

" Salut Natsu ! " cria Loki

Se Loki à vraiment une odeur bizarre

" salut Loki...C'est quoi comme langue j'ais jamais ? J'ais jamais vu c'est caractère..." répondis Natsu sans le regarder

" Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? " demanda Lucy à Natsu

" T'es la toi ? Je savais pas que t'étais rentré " Paniqua Loki

" bah oui j'étais avec eux... Pourquoi t'es pas content de me voir ? "questionna Lucy

Loki s'éloigna d'elle pour perdre conscience en percutant Erza

" C'est pas le moment de regarder les petites annonce " cria Erza

" Ceux la ! Il en fond un de c'est raffuts..." déclara Kana

" N'empêche que sa a l'air trop génial d'être mage ! " sourit Roméo

Haa sa me fait pensé à moi

" T'a le temps mon petit..."rétorqua Kana

" Je me demande quel genre d'annonce peut calmer autan Natsu ? "me demandais-je de retour au bar

" C'est vraie que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de la salamandre ... " me répondit Luxus

Moi et Luxus nous nous approchâmes de la bande

" Si vous parvenez à déchiffrer c'est caractère vous recevrez une récompense de cinq cents mille joyaux ... Et t'entend sa on peut gagner 500.000 joyaux ! " lisa Natsu avant de crier

" C'est pas mal ! "souri Happy

" Et il suffit de lire se qui est écrit ? " chuchota Luxus

D'autre décharges électrique

" C'est louche..."chuchotais-je aussi

Natsu posa l'annonce sur la table près du corps de Loki

Tous le monde moi et Luxus compris , on se mit autour

" On dirait une langue arcaïque ..." dis-je

" Personne ne parle de langue ancienne ? " demanda Grey en me regardant avec insistance

" Me regarde pas comme sa... je sais pas tout ..." dis-je en croisant les bras

" Et se serait pas une traduction moderne à côté du vieux texte ?" remarqua Happy

" Franchement , vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? " rétorqua Erza

" A t'a raison Happy j'arrive à le lire celui la ! Alors : ougo derou rachi boro kamia... C'es quoi se truc j'y comprend rien ! " finit par crier Natsu

Puis une lumière de toute les couleur sortit de l'annonce

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? "demanda Macao

" Je sais pas... Peut-être que quand les gens on trop peur d'êtres punis sa fait un arc en ciel " proposa Wakaba

" T'a trop d'imagination toi..." rétorqua Macao

La lumière disparut

Un blanc s'installa

" J'ais trop froid "grelotta Grey

" Hein ? Normalement le mage de la glace n'a jamais froid..." déclara Elfman

" Pourquoi il fait si froid tout à coup ? Quelqu'un pourrait me passé un pull ? Vite ! " claqua des dents Grey

Toute la guilde regarder Grey

" Ah qu'est-ce que c'est lourd ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive j'ais l'impression d'avoir de gros ballon coller à la poitrine ! Et j'ais un de c'est mal au rein " cria Lucy

" T'es enrhumé Lucy ? T'a pas la même voix que d'habitude " remarqua Macao

" comment sa j'ais pas la même voix ? Kyoooaaa " cria Grey en voyant Lucy

" Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ais ? Comment sa se fait que je me retrouve au sol ?" demanda Loki en se relevent

" Hé moi qu'est-ce que je fait soudain debout ? J'étais en plein malaise " déclara Natsu avec une voix trop bizarre et en remontant des lunettes imaginaire , il vu Lucy tout près de lui, avant de s'enfuir en criant

" Qu'est-ce qui te rend Natsu ? Ta peur de ma tronche tout à coup ? Tient c'est vraie que j'ais une voix bizarre " s'étonna Lucy

" Ils ont un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? " se demanda Macao

" C'est pas bientôt fini se raffut ?! " cria Happy

" Alors Natsu ? T'arrive à lire l'inscription ? Bah ou il est passé ? " questionna Erza

" Je suis devant toi espèce de bigleuse... D'ailleurs on y voit rien ici " déclara Loki énerver

" Oh j'avais pas vu j'ais deux énorme seins, pas aussi énorme que ceux de Shimi, qui viennent de pousser ! " cria Erza en prenant sa poitrine dans ses mains

" Hé ! Me rajouter pas dans votre conversation de dégénérer ! Et c'est quoi cette voix bizarre ?" dis-je en croisant les bras

" Y a pas photos , les tient sont bien plus gros que ceux de Erza " déclarais-je , en me tournant vers moi même ?

" Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi je me vois ?! " criais-je avec mon double

" Décidément on peut jamais boire un verre tranquille " soupira Kana

" Je trouve sa de plus en plus cool la magie ! " cria Roméo

" Oué t'emballe pas " souri Kana

" S'il vous plait allumer le chauffage ! Et dites moi pourquoi y a mon sosie dans la pièce " pleura Grey

" Comment sa un sosie ? "demanda Lucy

" Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? On à échanger nos corps et nos esprit ! On est plus dans nos corps habituelle" expliqua Happy

" C'est une blague ? Dite moi que je vais me réveiller ! " criais-je

" Putain pourquoi je suis venu aujourd'hui ?! " cria mon double

" Happy explique toi clairement ! " cria Loki à genoux devant le chat

" C'est Erza qui te parle ! " rétorqua Happy... enfin Erza

" C'est moi Happy ! Je suis la ! Tu comprend vraiment rien Loki ! " cria Happy dans le corps de Erza

" ho la ferme toi ! " rétorqua Erza dans le corps de Happy

" C'est pas Loki " déclara Grey

" Natsu est devenu Loki... Grey est devenu Lucy... Je suis devenu Happy et Kanashimi est devenue Luxus ! On est tous coincé dans le corps d'un autre ! " expliqua Erza dans Happy

Je suis devenue Luxus ?

" La langue de la formule était de lumpéra ancien ... En la lisant vous avez déclencher les permutations charnelle " expliqua le maître en arrivant

" Maître ! Enfin vous êtes la! " soupira Erza (je dis directement de qui il s'agit vraiment )

" l'annonce renfermez une formule magique... Un sort très ancien et très puissant qui provoque des permutation entre les corps et les esprits des personnes assembler ... On appelle sa aussi le changeling " déclara le maître

Je tombe sur les fesses à la nouvelle

" Sa fait peur se mot ! " cria Lucy

" Alors c'est Natsu qui est la dedans ? " demanda Grey en posant sa main sur l'épaule du corps de Loki

" Oui " affirma Natsu

Grey le prit par le col

" Abrutis ! Pourquoi t'a lut cette annonce " cria Grey énervé

" Rhen sa va ! Je pouvais pas deviner que t'allait te transformer en blonde ! " s'énerva Natsu

" Calme toi Lucy...Je veut dire Grey... Le sort ne provoque malheureusement pas que l'échange des corps ... Le sort perturbe aussi vos pouvoirs ! " rajouta le vieux

Un brouhaha commença

Je serrais les poings , de la foudre en sortait

" Mais c'est une blague ? VOUS SAVEZ COMBIEN DE TEMPS SA MA PRIE POUR ÊTRE AUSSI PUISSANTE ?! Vous allez pas me dire que tout mon travaille est souffler par un PUTAIN DE BOUT DE PAPIER DE MERDE ?! " criais-je entourer d'éclair

tous le monde même Luxus , prirent du recul

" Heu c-c-c-calme toi Luxus enfin Kanashimi " déclara Grey

Je me calmer d'un coup et réfléchie, avant de soupirer de soulagement

" Sa va , Luxus est plus fort que moi , tous se qui me dérange maintenant c'est de pouvoir contrôler uniquement la foudre " dis-je en croisant les bras , irrité

" Même ! Sa devrait te déranger d'être devenue un garçon ! " crièrent Lucy et Erza

" J'essaye de me consoler d'être un garçon , la ! " criais-je

" Encore une petite précision ! Vous ne disposer que de 30 minutes pour pouvoir reprendre vos enveloppe charnelles d'origine ... Passer se délaie et toute permutation sera impossible ... Enfin du moins à ma connaissance " déclara sombrement le maître

" Combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis la transformation ? " demanda Natsu

" 16 minutes il vous en reste donc 14 " dit Mirajane

Je m'assis au bar et but ma chope comme si de rien était

" Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe...J'ais oublier quelque chose , mais quoi ?" chuchotais-je avant de boire une gorger de mon verre

" Tu pourrait nous aider ! Il est hors de question que je reste dans le corps d'une gonzesse toute ma vie "cria Luxus

" Ta pas un sort qui pourrait nous faire revenir à la normal ? " demanda Natsu

" C'est que vous avez à faire à un sort très ancien , j'ais peur que cette magie ne dépasse mes compétences . Je ne peut rien pour vous " souri le maître

" C'es dommage , moi qui me faisait une joie de vous punir d'avoir enfreins les règles de la guilde , ne vous inquiétez pas se n'est que partie remise il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bon courage et bonne chance " déclara le maître en s'installent sur le bar

" Sa m'énerve ! Je vous préviens , je vais pas supporter sa longtemps " cria Grey en commençant à retirer son t-shirt

"Non pas sa ! C'est mon corps je te rappelle ! " cria Lucy en le retenant

" Grey est à l'intérieur du corps de Lucy mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se déshabiller... Ça me donne une idée ! " souri Happy

" Quel genre d'idée ? Happy qu'est-ce que tu fait ?! " demanda Erza nerveuse

" J'ais toujours rêver d'essayer , je profite de l'instant ! " cria Happy avant de changer d'armure

Pour devenir une pêcheuse sexy

" Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Mon honneur de reine des fées vient d'être réduit en miettes " déprima Erza

" Je suis désoler Erza je voulais juste une armure qui fasse un peut d'effet..."s'excusa Happy

" J'ais compris ! On à récupérer les pouvoirs magique de l'autre mais on ne sais pas bien les utilisés " cria Natsu

" Hé dit donc Loki... enfin Natsu c'est quoi tes pouvoirs ? " demanda Wakaba

blanc..

"AH je peut rien faire sa m'énerve trop " cria Natsu

" Et toi Luxus c'est quoi t'es pouvoirs ? " demanda Grey

Je me retournais vers eu avec un regard noir

" Luxus , si tu utilise ma magie je te jure que tu va le regretter " dis-je

" Mais je fait encore se que je veut ma chère que sa te plaise ou non... Puis je suis sur que sa te déplait pas d'être dans mon corps " me rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

" Oh j'abandonne , il est tout aussi exaspèrent que les autres..." déclarais-je en regardant mon verre , une légère rougeurs sur mon visage

Luxus s'assit à côté de moi

" Sinon c'est quoi cette douleur dans l'œil gauche ? " me demanda-t-il

" Longue histoire courte... Et sinon c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? "demandais-je pour changer de sujet

" Quoi ? T'es pas au courent que je suis le petit... heu non laisse tomber" dit-il en détournant les yeux

Je voyais dans son expression qu'il ne voulait pas en parler

J'allais dire quelque chose quand :

" Pas de panique me voila ! " cria Reby en arrivant dans la guilde

Lucy lui expliqua la situation et Reby se mit au travaille

Moi et Luxus nous nous regardâmes avant d'aller voir comment sa se passe

" Faut voir le bon côté des choses, si je reste comme sa , je serais super puissante ! "dis-je en souriant

Luxus me regardait étonné

" Dit moi , quelle genre personne tu respecte le plus ? " me demanda subitement Luxus

" Celles qui son puissante , je n'aime pas, non je déteste les personne qui utilise la réputation de leur proches pour se faire respecter et faire croire qu'ils sont eux même puissant ... C'est personne sont faibles et inutile ... Je préfère les gens qui se forge leur propre réputation" dis-je en serrant les poings

Je fait allusion à mon père...

" Et tu fait partie de se que je respecte pour leurs puissance Luxus ... Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais je crois en toi" dis-je en souriant avec une légère rougeur

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire sa tout à coup ?!

Il me regarda encore plus étonné

Les décharges électriques m'engourdisses

Il chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible

" Hein ? " demandais-je

" Non rien..." dit-il en croisant les bras en évitant mon regard

Je fit un grand sourire

"Sa y est ! Tout s'éclaire ! " cria Reby

Je levais un sourcil

" Vas-y montre nous se que tu c'est faire " l'encouragea Grey

" J'ais compris le message de l'annonce ! Cette transformation vous apportera joie et bonheur ! Vous pouvais vous réjouir ! " ria Reby

" Merci de nous rassurer Reby ! "pleura Lucy

" Et tu peut me dire en quoi cette transformation nous apportera du bonheur et de la joie ? " demanda Loki

" Répond ! " s'impatienta Natsu

" Tous ceux qui ont étaient victimes du sort vivront et sereins dans leur nouveau corps pour toujours ! C'est une bonne nouvelle nan ? "sourit Reby

" Non pas vraiment, je préfère mon corps " dis-je avec Luxus

" Ta réussi à traduire le texte de l'annonce mais on est pas plus avancez ... " grinche Grey

" OH mais je sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour vous aidez ! " pleura Reby

Je m'approche d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule

" Sa va allez Reby ! Tu peut y arriver ! Je sais que tu en ais capable ! " souriais-je ( imaginer Luxus ou du moins son corps souriant avec un air de fille XD )

" Ok je m'y remet ! " reprit confiance Reby

" Hé fait pas des trucs de fille dans mon corps ! "cria Luxus

" Rho les hommes..." dis-je en soupirant avec un sourire

Le maître nous expliqua qu'un seul couple à la fois pouvait être sauver

S'en suivi une disputes entres les victimes

Je connais un sort, mais je sais plus le quel...

" Attention plus que 15 secondes ! " cria Macao

" Sa y ais !

" On t'écoute ! " crions-nous tous en même temps

" J'ais compris la technique ! Je vais vous expliquer ! "souri Reby

" 9 secondes... 8 "

" Pas le temps ! Tu nous expliquera plus tard ! Prononce la formule ! " cria Natsu en envoyant Macao dans le décor

" D'accord c'est partis ! Arou goria desou rouki koura ! " cria Reby

Plein de caractères étranges apparurent de touts les couleurs

" Sa y est je suis redevenue moi même! " souri Lucy dans son corps

" Sa fait du bien , je me sens mieux" affirma Grey en vomissant des glaçons

" Dit nous maintenant ! Comment tu à fait ?" demanda Lucy

" Les mots n'avaient aucune signification alors j'ais eu l'idée de les lires à l'envers ! Dans les écritures antique il y a asser souvent peut de caractères , alors les mages utilisaient les mêmes formules à l'envers pour jeter un autre sort ou pour obtenir un autre effet ! Je me suis contanter de lire le sort à l'envers et le sort à été lever " expliqua Reby

" Il fallait y penser , c'est du bon travaille Reby " la remerciais-je

Dans une voix bizarre...

" Ho non ! sa na pas marcher ! " dis-je en voyant Luxus toujours dans mon corps

" Pour moi non plus ! Je suis toujours dans le chat ! " trembla Erza

" Le temps est écouler un seul couple à été sauver mais il est trop tard pour les trois autres " annonça Macao

" Ah le vieux et Mira on permuter ! " criais-je en voyant le corps de mira assis en tailleur sur le bar

" Quoi ?! " crièrent Reby et Lucy

" Elfman et Kana aussi " déclara Grey en voyant Elfman boire avant de tomber de la table

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ais du légèrement me tromper en prononçant la formule " déclara Reby

" QUOI ? "

" Donc c'est mort on va rester comme sa pour toujours ! " cria Natsu

" Non ! Je ne veut pas passé toute ma vie à cracher du feu ! C'est trop dégoûtant ! " pleura Loki

Erza déprima avec un Happy souriant à côté d'elle

Tous le monde paniqua

" Kanashimi ! Tu n'a pas un sort pour contrer cette transformation ? "me demanda Lucy

" J'en est un oui..." commençais-je l'index et le pouce sur mon menton

Tous le monde se tuent

" Géniale vas-y ! " cria Grey

Je rougis de honte

" J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la formule ..." déprimais-je

" Mais tu sert à rien ! " cria Natsu

Je serrais les poings honteusement en grinçant des dents

_Tu sert à rien !_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent puis je détourner le regard

Puis je tiltais

" Je m'en souviens , Luxus écarte les bras et dit : " sort de conjurations annulation immédiate " expliquais-je

Luxus écarta les bras et un pentagramme violet sombre qui faisait de fois la taille de mon corps apparût devant lui

Une lumière violette nous aveugla

Quand je rouvris mes yeux je pouvais voire que tous le monde était de retour à la normale

Je fit demi tour et m'en alla sens demandez mon reste

En prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi

Je suis adosser à un arbre dans le parc en face de chez moi,

Les genoux replier et ma tête à l'intérieur , mes bras me coupant du monde

_Tu sert à rien, va t'en petite ingrate _

" Oi, sa va ? "

Je relevais brusquement la tête pour voir Luxus en face de moi

Je me levais d'un bon puis croisa les bras

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " lui demandais-je

" Je vient la quand je doit me vider l'esprit, et toi ? " me répondit-il

" J'habite en face..."expliquais-je en montrant ma maison avec un signe de tête

" Le maître ma dit de venir te voir pour savoir si tu aller bien, avant que je parte en mission " déclara Luxus

" Bah je vais bien, tu peut y aller maintenant..." dis-je en soufflant

Il me regarda puis tourna les talons

" Bonne chance et rentre vite..."dis-je dans un souffle

Il s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas

" Merci..." dit-il dans une voix douce avant de partir

Je regardais sa silhouette

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Luxus puisse remercier quelqu'un

Je rougis follement avant de rentrer chez moi

* * *

**Et voila !**

**Je vous ais fait une petite scène entre Luxus et Kanashimi !**

**C'est vraie qu'il est dure d'en faire une pour l'instant vu que Luxs est obsédé par la puissance , mais j'ais quand même adorer écrire se chapitre**

**Mais j'ais peur d'avoir trop ramolli le tueur de dragon ...**

**Enfin bref ! **

**Dite moi se que vous en pensez ! Je suis toute ouïe !**

**Goodbye !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi sa va !**

**J'espère également que mon histoire vous plait pour l'instant !**

**Mais avant toutes chose , les reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Très bon chapitre super enfin luxus . Tu inquiete pas tu la pas trop ramolli j ai hâte de voir comment tu vas tourner la bataille de fairy tail**

**Merci ! Ouf je suis rassurer alors ! Oui moi aussi , j'ais hâte d'arriver à se moment la ! Surtout que j'ais plein d'idées héhé !**

**Le chapitre 12 correspondra à l'épisode 21 :**

**Phantom Lord **

**Comme vous l'aurez compris on commence l'arc Phantom Lord !**

**Aller ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa fait deux jours que Natsu, Grey Lucy , Happy et Erza sont partis en mission

J'espère qu'il rentreront vite...

Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit est horrible

Je suis assise sur une caisse , habiller d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur jaune avec le signe de la guilde sur le bas en noir

C'est Phantom Lord vont le payer ...

Je serrais les poings tellement fort que je me les ouvris sans m'en rendre compte, une nouvelle fois

" Shimi ! Tu t'es encore ouverte ! Arrête de t'énervé ! " cria Mirajane en me prenant les mains

" Je ne suis pas énerver ! J'enrage ! "dis-je en grinçant des dents

Mirajane m'enlevât mes bandages pour les remplacez par des propres

" C'est pas croyable sa ! Même avec des bandages tu arrive à planter tes ongles dans tes paumes " soupira Mirajane

" Faut que j'aille faire un tour " dis-je en sortant

Une fois dehors je m'adossait à un mur de la guilde les bras ballants

" Kanshimi ! " crièrent Natsu, Grey , Erza Happy et Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " me demanda Natsu avec un air sombre

" Les Phantom Lord " dis-je en serrant les poings s'en saigner cette fois ci

Je l'ais emmenaient au sous sol, jusqu'au maître puis fit demi tour pour m'asseoir sur ma caisse , les mains sur ma tête

Ils vont payer se qu'ils ont fait très chères

Si je croise ne serai-ce qu'un Phantom Lord , je le tue...

Je fus sortie de mon mutisme part un bruits de fracas

" Je suis pas d'accord ! Moi j'arriverais pas à me calmer avant de leur avoir flanquer une bonne correction ! " cria Nnatsu

" Mais c'est de famille ou quoi de s'énervé pour rien ? " demanda le vieux

" Je ne m'énerve pas pour rien! C'est connards vont le payer très chères ! " criais-je à mon tour toujours les mains sur la tête avant de retourner dans mon mutisme

**temps sauter**

" Bon nous on y vas ! " souri Reby

" Je peut venir avec vous ? "demandais-je

" Bien sur ! " ria Reby

Je lui fit un grand sourire et me leva avec elle, Jett et Droy

Je marcher au côté de Reby

" Sa vous dérange pas les filles , de rester avec nous ? " commença Jett

" Vous préférer pas rester avec Loki et les autres filles ? " nous questionna Droy

" Non et je suis sur que Reby préfère rester avec vous " dis-je les mains dans les poches

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand deux barre de fer assomma Jette et Droy

" jette Droy ! "cria Reby

Une troisième barre se dirigea avec vitesse sur Reby

Je la pousser et pris le coup à sa place

Puis tout devint noir

Je me réveille à cause du soleil sur mon visage et au cris que j'entendais

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de la douleurs

Pour voir que je suis attacher à un arbre Jett en bas à droite de moi

Droy en bas à gauche de moi

et Reby juste en dessous de moi

Je regardais mon débardeur pour voir qu'il été arraché !

Ma cicatrice parfaitement visible

Se sont trois traces de griffes de dragon radant le mot qui était en dessous illisible et juste au dessus, la marque de la guilde de Phantom Lord dessiner juste au dessus

Je me détachais pour tomber lourdement au sol en crachant du sang, je saigner abondamment,

Je commence à voir flou mais je m'en fiche

Je peut sentir une douleur aiguë dans mon bras droit

Sa fait toute la nuit que je pisse le sang alors quelques minutes de plus ne vont rien changez

Avec ma magie je fit descendre mes trois amis doucement pour les poser sur le sol avec délicatesse

Je cracher une autre gerbe de sang puis tout redevins noir

**temps sauter**

Je me réveiller en sursaut et me redressa trop vite , tout autour de moi rester flou, j'attendis de pouvoir voir correctement puis,

Je sortis du lit en courant pour voir Jett, Reby , Droy dans un lit et Lucy dormir au chevet de Reby

Je suis vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un short et gris couverte de bandages ,

Quelques pansements ici et la

mon estomac est enrouler de bandages

Mon épaule gauche aussi

et mon bras droit est dans un plâtre

Je suis heureuse d'être gauchère sur se coup la

Je sentis une autre douleur dans mes côtes en bougeant , je touchais l'endroit ou se trouver mes cotes , deux du côté droit et une du coté gauche sont cassées

J'arrachais chaque bandages et pansements et laissa intacte mon plâtre

je me diriger vers la fenêtre pour m'envoler le plus rapidement possible vers la ville ou se trouvait Phantom Lord

" Ils vont le payer chère..." chuchotais-je

**Une fois à Oak town **

Je vu sur en dessous de moi toute la guilde à quelques mètres du bâtiment de Phantom Lord

J'atterris rapidement devant et dos à eux

"Allons-y " dis-je

" Oué ! " cria Natsu

" Comment s'appelle celui qui a fait sa à Reby Jett et Droy ?"demandais-je

" Gajil " déclara Natsu

" Alors c'est Gajil Redfox le dragon de fer qui à fait sa..." grognais-je

Il va payer pour se qu'il à fait...

" Kanashimi ! Je t'interdis de tuer qui que se soit " m'ordonna le vieux

" T'inquiète, si je les tues ils n'apprendront pas leur leçon..." déclarais-je

Je m'approchais de la porte et la fit exploser avec Natsu

" Venais vous mesurer à la guilde de Fairy Tail " cria le Maître

Natsu brûla une vingtaine d'ennemis

"Je vais faire de vous qu'une boucher ! ALLER VENEZ JE VOUS ATTEND " hurla-t-il

" Je prend la moitié de la guilde " dis-je avec une voix mortelle

" Très bien " fit toute ma guilde tremblant légèrement au son de ma voix

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'une nana comme toi peut faire ? "

" Oué on va faire qu'une boucher de ton petit minois "

Je changeais de tenue pour faire place à une tenue plus étriquer de diablesse, une robe noir avec un corset ( image se trouvant sur mon Facebook, pour en savoir plus allez sur mon profil de fanfiction)

Je m'approchais d'eux les yeux remplis de fureur

" TORTURE ABYSSALE " hurlais-je en levant ma main utilisablevers le ciel

Un gigantesque pentagramme violet apparu au dessus de la moitié de la guilde ennemis

Puis des cris de douleurs se firent entendre

" CRIS DU DRAGON DE NEIGE " criais-je se qui fit apparaître un autre pentagramme

Ma neige rouge transperça tous mes ennemis comme des poignards

La moitié de la guilde était KO

" Ho non c'est une chasseuse de dragon ! "

Je regardais les autres mages de Phantom Lord qui prirent peur devant mon regard remplie de rage et mon sourire ne montrant que de la cruauté

" Vous aller souffrir " dis-je en regardant les ennemis devant moi

Le maître devint gigantesque

" **Il ne fallait pas toucher à mes protéger ! J'espère que sa vous passera l'envie de recommencer ! C'est l'heure des représailles et ne vous pouvez plus vous réfugier derrière les humaines **" déclara le maître

" Il est trop fort pour nous !"

" et ses hommes nous donnent aussi du fil à retordre "

" Il sont complètement tarés ! "

" CHAÎNES SANGLANTE : LACÉRATIONS ! "

Une centaine d'ennemis furent pris au piège dans mes chaînes avant d'être fouetter jusqu'à perdre conscience

" Alors c'est elle la diablesse de Fairy Tail ? "

" Elle ressemble à un démon ! "

"**José sort de ta cachette **"

Je couru vers d'autres ennemis , un sabre violet à lame noir dans ma main valide

" VENT DE DOULEUR ! "

Je créer un tourbillon avec ma lame , qui se dirigea vers mes cibles , il les fient voler en les ouvrant de part et d'autre

" DITES MOI OU EST GAJIL ET LA BANDE DES QUATRE ÉLÉMENTS " criais-je

Le feu , la glace et la neige était les éléments qui ressortait le plus souvent dans cette guilde de minables

" Kanashimi ! Je vous laisse vous occuper des autres ! " me cria le vieux depuis les escaliers

" Très bien ! " lui répondis-je

Faite attention...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les commentaires son acceptés avec plaisir !**

**J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autre et je m'en excuse... **

**A la revoyure !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Je n'as pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui !**

**Le chapitre 13 correspondra à l'épisode 22 et 23:**

**Lucy Haertfillia**

**et **

**15 minutes **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le combat faisait rage

On commence à avoir l'avantage !

Mais mes forces diminues ... Je commence à voir trouble et la douleurs dans mes cote me rappelle que je ne devrais pas me battre... Mais j'ignore tous c'est signe de fatigues

Quand un homme atterrit sur l'enseigne de Phantom Lord

" Le dragon d'acier : Gajil Redfox " grognais-je

" Oh tu est la toi ? Je pensais t'avoir clouer dans un lit d'hôpital pour encore un bon bout de temps Hihihi " me déclara Gajil

" Je ne te laisserais pas salir le nom de Fairy Tail plus longtemps ! " dis-je en commençant à aller vers lui

Il sauta à quelques mètres de moi en m'envoya son pied sou forme de barre

Je levis ma main valide et l'arrêter sans problème

" T'es loin d'être mauvaise " sourit mon ennemi

" Je travaille mieux solo " répondis-je avec le même sourire que lui

" Je suis du même avis ... Qu'est-ce que tu dit de SA " rétorqua Gajil en faisant apparaître d'autre barres

J'esquivais facilement , pas comme ses alliés

" Tu devrait rester concentré !" me cria Gajil en me donnant un coup de poing

" C'est toi qui dit sa ? "riais-je en esquivant son coup de poing et en lui assénant moi même

Le dragon de fer vola dans un bar

" Elle a envoyer Gajil au tapis ! "

" Sans utilisé de magie !"

" Mais c'est qui cette nana ?! "

" Je suis la diablesse de Fairy Tail et je vais te faire payer pour tous tes crimes ..." déclarais-je avec un grand sourire

" PILIER DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

J'attrapper son coup avec une seul main, mais cette fois en reculant un peut , la tête basse

Erza se tourna vers moi

" Kanashimi ! "

" C'est toi qui a ravager notre QG et agresser Reby..." grognais-je

Je le lançais et il atterrit sur une poutre pour revenir à la charge

Il lança son poing que je parait avec mon bras plâtrer et je lui en asséna un avec mon autre main

Qui le fit s'écraser dans un mur

" Ouh , hé bin elle sur les nerfs "

" C'est beau la fougue de la jeunesse "

" Bien jouer Shimi " m'encouragea Erza

Gajil ressortit des décombres

" C'est tout ? J'ais rien sentis " se moqua-t-il

" Pourtant t'a l'air d'avoir déguster " souriais-je

" AH OUÉ ? " cria Gajil avant de m'asséner un coup de pied

Je volais de quelques mètres en crachant du sang, mes cotes brisées me rentre dans les poumons , il faut que je termine se combat et vite

" Hé tu te relève ? T'es pas du genre à abandonner si facilement " déclara Gajil les yeux brillant d'un dragon

Je me levais d'un bond avec un rire démoniaque, du feu violet tout autour de moi , ainsi qu'avec les mêmes yeux que Gajil

" Je vois que t'a compris à qui tu avais à faire pauvre minable..." dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Tu commence à m'énerver ! Je vais te fermé ton claper !" cria le tueur de dragon de fer avec un pentagramme vert devant son bras

" C'est se qu'on va voir ... Allez ramène toi ! " dis-je le poing en neige, un pentagramme violet au dessus

" Je vais te réduire en bouilli "

J'arrêtais une nouvelle fois son coup

" Hé arrête un peut de te la raconter ! " criais-je en faisant monter la température de ma neige noir , pour qu'elle devienne bouillante

" Les rumeurs sont vraies , ta de la puissance à revendre ... Ow c'est chaud " Dit-il en retirant sa main de la mienne

On se battez du regard avant de créer des cratères en sautant l'un vers l'autre poings en avant

Puis il me mit un coup de pied qui me fit reculer, je crachais une autre gerbe de sang , mon regard devient à nouveau trouble

" Sa pique un peut ..." dis-je en envoyant valser Gajil sur les poutres , il s'accrocha à l'une d'elle grâce à des pique de fers qu'il fit apparaître sur ses talons

Je sautais ver lui et le frappa encore , se qui l'envoya briser quelque poutrelles

J'atterris sur l'une d'elle et Gajil se planta dans l'une d'elle

Puis toute la guilde se mit à trembler

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je

" Il à commencer " déclara Wakaba

" Oh et sa va barder..." rajouta Grey

" Vous aller voir se qui arrive quand maître Makarov se met en colère " ria Kana

" C'est la fureur du géant " annonça Loki

" Maître Makarov, lui c'est un homme un vrai " souri Elfman

J'allais reprendre mon combat quand une chose s'écrasa au sol

" Je suis tellement triste , je sais pas d'ou vient se chagrin insurmontable ... Est-ce que ma douleur est liée à la disparition d'un grand magicien ? " Pleura un homme au yeux bandés

" Maître ! " criais-je avant de me téléporter a genoux devant lui

" Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger c'est comme si j'avais perdu toute ma force et ma magie " dit-il avec un tin verdâtre

Qu'est-ce qui lui on fait ? e ne ressens plus de magie emmenant de lui !

" Ils sont tomber en plein dans notre piège, Lucy Haertfillia est à nous " caqueta Gajil

" Ho non ! Lucy " criais-je

Ho non c'est pas le moment de perdre conscience

Je plisser des yeux pour essayer de les garder ouvert

" Pourquoi ils ont fait sa ? "pleura Happy

" Tient bon on va arranger sa , Shimi tu peut faire quelque chose hein ? Rassure moi ?" me demanda Natsu

" Oui mais pour sa il faut rentrer à la guilde , je ne pourrais rien faire dans c'est conditions... ! " dis-je avant de cracher du sang

" SHIMI " cria Natsu

" Je vais bien , c'est juste du surmenage " grognais-je

" Leur maître à été battu ? "

" Sérieux ? "

" Sans leur maître leur force diminue par deux "

Huh ! C'est pas bon !

Le combat reprit et nous perdons vite l'avantage

Erza regarder la scène sans savoir quoi faire

" Erza...Il faut... Il faut se replier... On ne pourra pas battre José sans le maître " bégayais-je dans la douleur

Elle me regarde puis cria:

" ON S'EN VA ! QUE TOUS LE MONDE RETOURNE AU QG ! "

Toute notre Guilde commença à ruminer

Je me levais en vacillant

" C'est un ordre ! Dépêcher vous , la vie du maître est en danger ! " criais-je

La tous le monde se replia

Elfman prit le maître et couru à la sortie

Je voyais Grey ne pas bouger

Je m'approcher de lui en vacillant

Il était dos à moi

" Je ne rentrerais pas Shimi, je veut encore me battre ! " me cria-t-il

Je ne vois maintenant que des ombres , je le voyer vaguement

" Moi aussi je veut encore me battre mais la vie du maître est en jeux on peut pas permettre de le laisser mourir " dis-je en sifflant de douleur

Il se tourna vers moi

Je m'écrouler avec une gerbe de sang mais Grey me rattrapa

" Toi aussi tu doit te faire soigner ! Quel idée de quitter ton lit dans un état pareille ?! " me cria Grey en me portant comme une mariée

" J'ais un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite... Un très mauvais..." chuchotais-je

Puis je fermer doucement les yeux

" OI ! SHIMI reste avec moi et mer..."

Puis je perdis connaissance

Je me réveiller doucement

" Regardez ! Elle ouvre les yeux ! " cria Mirajane

Je voyais autours de moi les membres de Fairy Tail

Grey m'aida a me redressé

" Sa va allez ? " me demanda-t-il

Puis je me souvint

Je me lève d'un bond

" OI ! Tout doux ! "cria Ggrey en se levant à son tour

J'ignorais la douleur et

" Non sa va pas du tout ! Ils ont kidnappé Lucy ! " hurlais-je en panique

" Je suis la..." dit une voix frêle sur le poing de pleurer

Je me retourne pour voir Lucy assise sur un tonneau

J'accouru à elle pour la prendre dans mes bras

" Lucy... Je suis désoler , j'aurais du rester avec toi pour te protégé , je suis une bonne à rien..." m'excusais-je

Elle éclata en sanglot

" Tout est de ma faute...Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé..."

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi tu t'excuse ? " demanda Natsu

" Les Phantom Lord son venu pour venir me chercher... Je suis une riche héritière , je suis Lucy Haertfillia " pleura Lucy honteusement

" Hé alors ? " dis-je en m'écartant

" A cause de moi , vous êtes tous blessés , surtout toi Shimi ... Il suffit que je rentre à la maison pour que mon père vous laisse tranquil " pleura-t-elle

Je la gifler

Il eu un silence de plomb suite à mon acte

" Hé mais sa va pas ?! " me hurla Natsu

" Tu est une fille de bonne famille ? Hé alors ? Le statut ne compte pas, il y aura toujours se genre de problème dans une guilde... Se qui compte maintenant, c'est qui tu est vraiment... Pour nous que tu sois riche ou pas n'a pas d'importance ! Pour nous il n'y a qu'un seule chose qui compte ! C'est que toi Lucy Haertfillia tu soit heureuse avec ta famille, Fairy Tail ! " criais-je à bout de souffle

Elle me regarda étonner avant de se jeter dans mes bras

" C'était magnifique, qui l'eu cru que tu penser comme sa Kanashimi " sourit Erza

" Fairy Tail ma changer , c'est ma famille et je suis prête à mourir pour elle " riais-je

**temps sauter**

Je me diriger dans une pièce avec Kana tirant les cartes

et Mira avec une lacrima de communication

" Je n'arrive pas à localiser Mistgun ... Si les Phantom Lord en on après Lucy il vont revenir , il y a des tas de blessé , la situation n'est pas brillante" s'énerva Kana

" C'est dommage sa aurait pu nous être utile , le maître est grièvement blessé ... T la compris tu est notre seul espoir ...Luxus s'il te plait revient le plus vite possible Fairy Tail cour un grave danger " expliqua Mira à la personne de la lacrima

Luxus ?

" J'ais vu qu'il en avait prit plein la tronche le vieux chnoque ! Tu me demande de vous aider mais moi je me fiche pas mal de vous ! Débrouiller vous tous seuls je suis pas votre nounou ! " répliqua Luxus

Je toussais durement en vacillant

" Shimi ! " cria Kana en me faisant me reposer sur son épaule

" Kanashimi, qu'est-ce que tu fait debout ? Tu devrais rester coucher après se qui t'es arriver ! " me cria Mirajane

" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? " demanda Luxus en voyant mes bandages , mon plâtre et mon tin pâle

" Tu a tord Mirajane ! Je peut encore me battre ! " dis-je en toussant, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent

Je tenais mes cotes dans la douleur

" SHIMI ! " cria Kana

" Je répète : qu'est-ce qui lui est arriver ?! " cria Luxus

" Elle à pris les coup d'un ennemi pour protéger Reby, son bras et ses cotes sont brisés mais elle à détruit la moitié de la guilde de Phantom Lord, et elle c'est battue avec un mage de rang S de cette guilde " expliqua Mirajane

" Je peut encore me battre..."dis-je dans un souffle à Kana

" Mais oui c'est sa... Aller vient je t'emmène te reposer..." déclara Kana en m'aidant a sortir de la pièce

" J'espère que tu va bien Luxus... " lui souriais-je avant de partir

" Toi tu est vraiment bizarre..." me dit Kana en me posant sur une chaise

" Pourquoi ?" demandais-je

" Tu est blessé et tout se qui t'inquiète c'est comment va Luxus ..." m'expliqua la mage des cartes

Je pris une tinte rose

" Mais, j-j-j je l'aime bien c'est tout..." dis-je en détournant le regard

" C'est beau l'amourrrrrr " chantonna Happy en arrivant

" Si tu veut Happy " soupirais-je déprimer

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " me demanda Happy

" Je veut me rendre utile mais je ne peut pas encore me battre " dis-je

Ah mais je suis une guérisseuse !

" Je vais soigner tous les blessé ! " criais-je

" C'est une bonne idée " souriait Kana

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je pris place dans la mini infirmerie improviser dans le sous sol, en train de soigner tous les blessés

**temps sauter**

Et voila toute la guilde est remise sur pied !

Je peut en plus de nouveau me battre ! Je me suis auto guéri ! Mais mon bras c'est pas la peine je le laisse guérir tout seul

Mais ma magie est encore limiter

Je me mis les passage du combat à Phantom Lord dans la tête

Je serrais mon poing valide

" faible... Je suis si faible " dis-je la tête basse

J'allais me mettre à pleurer quand un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre

tous les mages sortirent de la guilde , moi y compris pour voir un château ambulant

" C'est quoi se truc de malade ?! " cria Natsu

" J'avoue que je n'avais pas imaginer sa ! Qui aurait cru qu'ils emploieraient de tels méthode ? "tremblais-je

Un canon géant sortis du château et se chargea en magie

Si on arrête pas se tir , sa va détruire tout magniolia

" A COUVERT IL VA BIENTÔT FAIRE FEU ! " cria Erza en serviette

Je courut vers le château

" Shimi revient ! " cria Erza

" Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?! " cria Macao

Je soulevais ma mèche gauche et mes yeux prirent une tinte rouge sang

Je suis désoler mère, mais je doit sauver ma famille... Même si je doit en mourir

Ma tenue de diablesse fit place à une robe noir imbiber de sang ( lien pour la robe : .fr/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/be55768cd8c40a9045e56005c18a904f/r/o/robe-de-soiree-noir-ceinture-feuilles-d_or_4_.jpg )

Se liquide rouge apparut sur mes mains et mon visage

Des ailes de dragons poussèrent dans mon dos

Je m'arrêter au bord de la falaise ( oui Fairy Tail se trouve près de la mer rappelez vous ! )

" Elle c'est transformer ? "

" Il semblerait ! "

" Elle dégage une aura encore plus puissante qu'avant ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?! "

" VOUS NE TERRASSEREZ PAS LA GUILDE ! " hurlais-je

" C'est un des sorts antique des dragon ! Ignir m'en à parler c'est une puissance qu'un seul dragon possédait : se dragon c'est Akuma, la dragonne légendaire " s'étouffa Natsu

" Elle va interceptez le tir ! " pleura Happy

" Arrête sa Shimi ! Tu fera jamais le poids ! " cria Mira

" Natsu ! " l'interpellais-je

" Quoi ?"

" Je compte sur toi pour battre c'est Phantom Lord de pacotille , d'accord ? " dis-je avec un sourire

" Hé mais pourquoi tu dit sa ?! " cria Natsu

" Je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment se sort ! Les chances que je meurs son élevées alors je compte sur toi ! " dis-je avec un sourire avant de me tournais vers ma cible

Le coup du canon partit

" SHIMI NON " hurla Natsu

" Laisse la Natsu il faut lui faire confiance , on à plus le temps de toute façon " cria Grey en le retenant

J'entendis Lucy crier devant l'horreur de la situation

" BOUCLIER INFERNALE "

Un pentagramme violet de la taille du château ennemi apparut devant moi

Quel puissance...

" SHIMIII "

Mon sort commence à se dissiper !

Non !

Un élan de force me fit tenir debout

Le tir du canon commença à se dissiper

Je fut propulser dans les airs quand mon pentagramme explosa

J'aperçut que mon pouvoir avait bloquer entièrement le tir

Je roulais de plusieurs mètres

" J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Elle a vraiment réussi à bloquer le tir ! "

"S'en comptez qu'elle s'en est sortie vivante, elle est sacrément balèze "

" Mais elle est gravement blessée "

Je respirais difficilement

Cependant je souris à pleine dents

Ma tenu ne disparut pas, mais mes cheveux sont de retour devant mon œil gauche

La guilde est sauver !

" Tient bon Shimi, on est la ! " me cria Natsu à genoux devant moi

" Ce chère Makarof est Ko et maintenant votre mage le plus puissant ne vous sera plus d'une grande utilité " déclara José dans un interphone

Je grognais

" Vous n'avez plus aucune chance désormais ... Livrer nous Lucy Haertfillia sans attendre , ou vous périrez tous ! " nous ordonna José

La colère apparût sur mon visage

" Il manque pas de culot celui la ! "

" On ne serez pas une vraie guilde si on livrer un de nos membre sans résister ! "

" Lucy restera avec nous que sa te plaise ou non !"

Toute la guilde se mit à contester

" Livrer la moi " dit José d'une voix sombre

Lucy est mon amie , je ne la laisserait pas

Je serais les poings

" JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE DE LIVRER UNE AMIE ! ET C'EST PAREIL POUR LES AUTRES ! "hurlais-je à genoux avant de retomber sur le sol

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail crièrent dans l'accord de mes paroles

" C'EST NOTRE DERNIER MOT ALORS TU PEUT ARRÊTER DE NOUS DEMANDEZ LUCY ! TU VA REGRETTER D'ÊTRE VENU ! ON VA T'EXPLOSER ! "hurla à son tour Natsu en s'approchant du bord avec Grey

Mirajane accourue à mon corp

" Dans se cas vous allez goûtez une nouvelle fois à mon canon Jupiter ! Il vous reste 15 malheureuse minutes avant le prochain tir "

Quoi ?

" Non c'est pas vrai ?! " cria Elfman

"Ils rechargent le canon..."trembla Kana

" 15 minutes, sa nous laisse très peut de temps" déclara Loki

J'essayer de me relevais pour retomber dans un gémissement

La douleur est horrible , mais il faut que je me lève !

" Non Shimi ! " s'inquiéta Mira

" Non Shimi ! Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! Elle est très puissante et pourtant c'est tout juste si elle à put absorber un seul tir ! " cria Grey

Je n'ais même plus de force pour rester consciente...

* * *

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**J'ais décider de mettre deux épisode dans un chapitre, sinon ce dernier aurait été terriblement court!**

**Voila ! J'attend votre avis avec impatience !**

**Au revoir !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour amis du jour ! Bonsoir amis du soir !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais avant les reviews :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre merci d avoir mis deux épisodes c est super. Luxus s inquiéte pour shimi ?**

**Hé bien de rien et merci d'aimer mon histoire ! Et oui ! Je vais te dire quelque chose d'importent : Dans certains chapitre , Shimi fait des choses , c'est détailles anodins sont indépassables dans mon récit ! **

**J'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire est à votre gout !**

**Alors le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 26 et 28 :**

**Les ailes de feu**

**et**

**La loi des fées**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur

Natsu...

Il à besoin de moi !

Je me téléporte à la source de puissance explosant

Je vis Natsu crier de douleur entre deux pentagramme d'un homme au yeux bandés

Alia du ciel

Je me jette sur lui, pied en avant et il disparu dans l'air

"C'est Shimi ! Oué ! " ria Happy

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Après le choc que t'a subi je m'attendais pas à te voir debout " s'étonna Natsu

Je regardais l'homme qui apparut derrière Natsu avec colère

" La vache à la l'air furax ! " cria Happy en sautant dans les bras de Natsu

" Alors c'est lui qui s'en est prit au maître..." grognais-je

" Kanashimi Sutékina je présume ? Oh quelle tristesse ! La salamandre et la diablesse tout deux bientôt ors d'état de nuire par mes soins " ria Alia

" N'en sois pas si sur ! Après se que tu à fait au maître je serais sans pitié " dis-je avec un regard noir

" Alors se gars va souffrir, vu qu'elle est déjà sans pitié..." commenta Happy

" Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir combattre une nouvelle recrue, mais qu'importe cette fois ci je vais donner le meilleur de moi même ! " déclara Alia en retirant le bandage de ses yeux

Sa pupille violette grossie et se coupa en quatre morceaux

" Vient Diablesse , approche...J'en apelle à Zéro, au chant de l'air et de la mort... Il absorbe la vie" me dit mon enemmi

Alia créa une tornade

Je fit apparaître mon sabre dans ma main valide

" Un sort qui absorbe la vit tu dit ? Misérable ! Rien ne t'autorise à te poser en juge et décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Finit de jouer , minable !" criais-je à cause du vent

" Au contraire ! Amusons nous u peut " ria Alia les yeux brillant

" SHIMI NAN ! " me cria Natsu

Je courus vers Alia

" Voyons comment tu t'en sort face à mon chant d'air ! " il me lança une tornade pleine de particule dorées

Je courut en plein dedans et découpa l'air

" Incroyable ! Sa lame déchire le vent! " s'étonna Alia

" RAFALE DE VENT ! " criais-je en créant du vent tranchant qui le mit KO

" Elle la battu en un seul coup ! " cria Happy

" Je t'avais dit que s'était une folle furieuse ! " répondit Natsu

" Dans des conditions normale, tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre le maître , alors si j'étais toi j'arrêterais de me venter de se fait d'arme plus que douteux " dis-je à mon ennemi sans le regarder

La c'est bon j'ais atteint mes limites

Le château se mit à trembler, je fermais les yeux

Je reprit ma tenue de diablesse avant de tomber pour être rattraper par Natsu

" Tient bon ! Parle moi !" me dit-il

" Je ... je vais bien " dis-je avec un sourire triomphant

Il me le rendit

Une petite mélodie se fit entendre

" mesdames et messieurs de Fairy Tail ! Je requière toute votre attention..." déclara José dans l'interphone

Je fronçais les sourcils

" AAAHHHH "

J'écarquiller les yeux

Lucy...

" Comme vous venez de l'entendre, nous avons capturer Lucy et par la même nous avons atteint notre premier objectif ... Nous allons à présent nous occuper du second : vous anéantir tous ! Vous vous êtes réjouis en peut vite , maintenant place au larmes et à la désolation " déclara José

Natsu tremblait de rage

" Pourriture " ragea-t-il

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi énervé

Je toussais, ma vision se trouble quelque peut

C'est le moment de lui dire...

" Na...Natsu..." dis-je en essayent de rester éveiller

" Shimi ! " cria-t-il au son de ma voix

" Tu..tu doit... Libéré ta puissance...Tu détient en toi un immense pouvoir ... Il est la en sommeille il n'attend qu'à se manifester... écoute se feu... écoute se feu qui brûle en toi... Laisse le t'envahir c'est le moment ou jamais... Protège Lucy, protège la guilde... " déclarais-je

" Notre dernière espoir c'est toi ! Tu est le seul dragon qui puisse me surpasser ! Fonce bon sang ! "criais-je

Il m'adossa à un pilier

Et fit dos à moi

Natsu prit soudainement feu

Il cria avec toute la puissance qui se réveiller en lui

Je souriais avant de fermer les yeux

" Fonce Natsu... Je crois en toi..." chuchotais-je en le sentant partir

Quelques minutes passèrent

Puis

" SHIMI ! "

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement

" Mira ? Grey ? Elfman ? " chuchotais-je

" Ici aussi on dirait qu'il y a eu du grabuge " remarqua Elfman

" Contente de vous voir " dis-je en souriant doucement

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Chez l'ennemi ? " me demanda Grey

" Shimi ! Tu était censé rester allongé " s'inquiéta Mira

" Regardez par la ! " cria Elfman en montrant mon précédant ennemi

" C'est Alia ? " demanda Mira

" Ho , ne me dit pas que tu t'es battu avec une blessure pareil ?! " s'étonna Elfman

" Shimi, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ta dans la tête ?! " me gonda Grey

" Tu à battu Alia toute seul ? " s'étonna Mira

" Oui je suis désoler, j'aurais préférer que vous ne me voyer pas dans cet état ... Cela prouve que je suis encore trop faible..." dis-je avec un sourire amer

Puis l'atmosphère devint pesant

" Vous sentez sa ? " se crispa Grey

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " trembla Mirajane

" Un présage de mort ! " criais-je

" C'est comme une présence mal seine..." décrivit Grey

" J'ais beau être un homme j'en ais des sueurs froide..."

" L'esprit malin flotte dans l'air " déclara Mirajane

Puis on entendis un lent applaudissement

" Je dois reconnaître , mages de Fairy Tail... Vous m'avaient impressionner au delà de toute espérance .. Très franchement je n'aurais jamais imaginer prendre autan de plaisir à vous affronter : vous avez détruit mon Jupiter, mit ors d'état de nuire mes quatre éléments et plus incroyable encore, vous avez réussi à stopper mon géant " déclara un homme entouré d'une aura violette

" C'est maître José..." dis-je

" Alors c'est lui le maître de Phantom Lord ?! " cria Grey

" Ensemble les amis vous m'avez offert un divertissement des plus raffiné , bravo bravo " souri José

Elfman et Grey se mirent en position de combat

" A moi de vous rendre la pareille " déclara sombrement José

Elfman et Grey se jetèrent sur lui

" NON NE L'APPROCHER PAS ! " hurlais-je

Mais trop tard, maître José les repoussa grâce à un sort

Je me redressais en tremblant

C'est le moment de dépasser mes limites...

Je pris mon sabre en main et couru ver José

Qui m'envoya un tourbillon démoniaque , j'esquivais chaque projectiles

Avant de sauter vers lui dans ma forme de dragon Akuma

A cause de ma fatigue, je ne peut pas invoquer toute la puissance de se pouvoir...

Il m'arrêta en me prenant par mon bras plâtrer et me lança dans le décor

Je ré-atterris sur un débris de pierre avant de reculer

Je tombais sur un genoux avant de me relever

" J'avoue que tu m'impressionne ... Tu tien encore debout après avoir prit de plein fouet le tir du Jupiter " souri José

" En effet, mes compagnons mon donner la force nécessaire ... Alors pour eux, que je chéris plus que tout, je suis prête à me sacrifier ici et maintenant " déclarais-je ma lame en face de moi

" Voyez vous sa ? Une belle jeune fille forte et vaillante ... Te réduire au silence me procurera un plaisir infini " répondit josé remplie de folie

**Temps sauter**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à se rythme

" Pourquoi gaspille tu le peut d'énergie qu'il te reste ? " me demanda subitement José

Je lui répondis à bout de souffle

" Vous avez sous-estimez le pouvoir ainsi que l'endurance de Natsu au combat... Vous ne saviez pas qu'il était a mon niveau et qu'il à la force de me surpasser " déclarais-je

" Allons allons, ne joue pas les modeste Kanashimi la diablesse ... Je reconnais que tes pouvoir sont fabuleux , crois le ou non c'est bien la première fois qu'un mage résiste aussi bien à mes attaques... Il va s'en dire que si tu n'avais pas était blesser par le Jupiter et par Gajil tu aurais pu me tenir tête encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? " me nargua le maître de Phantom Lord

Je grognais avant de me mettre en garde

" Tu est une magicienne exceptionnelle , et dire que tu fait partie de la guilde de Makarov, quel gâchis ... Se sont mes rang que tu aurait du rejoindre " expliqua-t-il avant de lever son index vers moi et m'envoya m'écrasais dans un mur

Il essaya de me toucher avec la même attaque plusieurs fois, mes grâce à mes ailes je réussi à les esquiver

" Tu c'est pourquoi je n'ais pas achevez Makarov tout de suite ? Pour qu'il souffre ! Je l'ait épargner uniquement pour le voir au comble du désespoir " ria José

" Quand il reprendra conscience , il s'apercevra que sa guilde est rayer de la carte et que ses propres protégé ont tous disparus , décimer par mes soins , nul doute qu'il sera anéantit " expliqua José

" Le but n'est pas de le supprimer tout de suite , je ferais périr se pauvre Makarov en le réduisant à la tristesse et au désespoir ... Il souffrira encore et encore jusque ivre de douleur il rende l'âme " continua-t-il

Je me jetais sur lui, sabre en avant

" Sale chien ! "

Mais il disparut et réapparu derrière moi

" Phantom Lord a toujours été la meilleure guide au cour de l'histoire , c'est la première du royaume en terme de puissance et de richesse et est celle qui compte également le plus de membre dans ses rangs ... Bien que c'est derniers années , Fairy Tail a intégrer en son sein des mages plutôt talantueux : Erza, toi , Luxus, Mistgun sans oublier Natsu la salamandre , des mages dont la renommée c'est rapidement rependue comme une traînée de poudre... Si bien que certains on affirmés que Phantom Lord et Fairy Ttail étaient devenues le fleuron du royaume * rire * quelle insulte ... Comment peut-on nous comparez alors que vous êtes qu'un ramassis de minables " discouru José

" J'en est entendus assez ! " criais-je en l'attaquant

Mais il m'esquiva facilement

Il faut dire que mes actions son lentes... De plus en plus lente

" Tout sa pour démontrer que Phantom Lord et supérieur à Fairy Tail, c'est pathétique..." soupirais-je avant de l'attaquer mainte et mainte fois

puis il me lançât un sort bizarre qui m'attacha et m'électrocuta, mon sabre vola ors de ma porter

Un gémissement m'échappa

" J'ais toujours nourris une profonde haine pour Fairy Tail , les raisons pour nous pousser à cette guerre ne manque pas... Quand la famille Heartfillia nous à demandez de ramenez leur fille avec une belle récompense à la clé , nous n'avons pas hésiter " souri José avant de me remettre une décharge

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur à sang pour m'empêcher de crier

Pauvre Lucy

" Fairy Tail comptent dans ses rangs l'héritière d'une des famille les plus riches du royaume , de grande possibilité d'expansion s'offre à vous " cria José en me donnant une décharge plus puissante que les autres

Mais je ne crier pas pour autant

" Oui ! Vous avez la possibilité de puisez à volonté dans la fortune des Heartfillia , pour à terme devenir la guilde numéro un et nous humilier , mais il n'en sera rien, vermine ! " hurla le maître de Phantom Lord

Il me prodigua une décharge monstrueuse dans le corps

Je souris malgrer la douleur

" Que c'est pitoyable de passer votre temps à épier le voisin de peur qu'il vous surpasse et d eplus vous vous basez sur des informations qui malheureusement pour vous sont infondées ! " rias-je

" Que veut tu dire ? " se crispa le maître de Phantom Lord

" Lucy c'est enfuie de chez elle , croyez vous qu'elle puisse encore jouir de la fortune familiale ? " demandais-je avec un grand sourire

**Flash back**

**" Vas-y entre je t'en pris Shimi " ria Lucy en me voyant hésiter**

**" C'est juste que personne ne m'avais invité ne serait-ce pour prendre le thé **

**" Non , c'est vrai ?! " cria Lucy en m'offrant une chaise**

**" Oui... Je ne suis pas sociale " riais-je de bon cœur**

**" Mais dit : comment tu à su ? " me demanda Lucy**

**" Je lis les magazine de politique Lucy ... C'est juste impossible que tu soit juste un sosie de la fille des Heartfillia ... Puis tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, elle était si belle quand je l'ais vue " souri****ais-je **

**Fin du flash back**

" Lucy loue un tout petit appartement ... Elle travaille comme nous tous ... Elle se bat avec nous... Elle rit avec nous... Elle pleure avec nous, comme tous compagnons d'armes ! " souriais-je

_J'aime cette guilde ! Je veut rester à Fairy Tail_

" Lucy ne repartira pas avec vous ! " criais-je

_JE PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QUE DE LIVRER UNE AMIE ! ET C'EST PAREILLE POUR LES AUTRES !_

" Lcuy est comme les fleurs ! Elle ne choisissent pas ou elles poussent , les enfants ne choisissent pas leur parents ... LUCY A PLEURER TOUTES LES LARMES DE SON CORPS A CAUSE DE VOUS ! MAIS VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN D'ELLE ! " hurlais-je en desserrent l'étreinte de la magie de mon ennemi

" J'aurais le temps d'apprendre à la connaître... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais la rendre comme sa à son père alors que j'ais tout à y gagner ? Elle restera avec moi jusqu'à se que leur entière fortune me revienne ... L'EMPIRE DES HEARTFILLIA SERA A MOI ET LE MONDE ENTIER SERA OBLIGER DE S'INCLINER DEVANT MA PUISSANCE ! " rétorqua José

Sa colère renforça ma douleur mais son sort commence à partir, ma robe commença se déchirer

" Cesse toute résistance Kanahimi ! Tu souffrira encore plus " ria-t-il en faisant apparaître de squelette magique qui me crièrent dans les oreilles

mon âme ! J'ais l'impression qu'on me l'arrache

" AAAAAHHHHHH "

" J'espère que tu supporte bien la douleur ! Parce que sa ne fait que commencer ! Tes petits camarades vont comprendre à qui ils ont à faire ! Je vais leur montrer ! Je leur promais un spectacle de choix ! Quand cette bande de bras cassés te verrons dans cet état pitoyable " cria José

Je dois luter ! Si je meure devant tous le monde, ils perdront confiance

Mon sabre est suffisamment proche...

Le reste dépend de toi Natsu...

Je levais mon épée grâce à mon esprit et la fit se diriger dans mon dos avec une vitesse fulgurante

Au moment ou elle allait me transpercer, je sentis mon pouvoir se faire écraser par une douce chaleur

Le sort de José fut jeter et ma robe se reconstitua

Quoi ?!

Je fut baisser en douceur vers le sol avant de m'écrouler à genoux , d'épuisement

Je me retournais vers la source de cette lumière pour voir le vieux descendre

" Il y a déjà eu trop de sang verser dans cette bataille , les enfants on versaient le leur ... de mauvais parents on abusés de leur autorités et les ont fait souffrir à en pleurer sans en assumer les conséquences... D'un côté comme de l'autre cette situation n'a que trop durée ... Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre" déclara le maître

J'essuyer le filet de sang qui coulait de ma bouche avant de sourire

" Maître..."

Grey , Elfman et Mira reprirent conscience avant de comprendre la situation

Elfman aida Mira à sortir et Grey me portait comme une mariée... encore une fois

" Je peut marcher seul..." dis-je

" Mais oui ... " soupira Grey

Je grognais avant de sourire

Une fois de retour devant ce qui reste de Fairy Tail une lumière dorée apparut

" C'est quoi cette lumière aveuglante tout à coup ? "

" On ne vois plus rien "

" Les ombres elles disparaissent toutes ! "

" Elles ne résistent pas à la lumière, heureusement elle n'a aucun effet sur nous "

" C'est surement parce que c'est une lumière bienveillante "

Je descendit de Grey et couru au bord de la falaise

" C'est la loi des fées " dis-je dans l'admiration

" La loi des fées ? " me demanda Grey

"On appelle ainsi cette lumière sacrée qui chasse les ténèbres, elle ne touche que celui que le magicien qui la maîtrise considère comme malfaisant ... Il s'agit d'une magie transcendante qui appartient à la légende , rare sont s'eux qui ont l'observer " expliquais-je absorber par le spectacle

Après la lumière vint le beau temps et les acclamations de joies de toute la guilde en voyant le vieux sortir vainqueur

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura divertit !**

**En espèrent vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bijour ! **

**J'espère que vous aimer mon histoire (enfin si vous êtes venue aussi loin je pense que c'est le cas! )**

**Le chapitre 15 correspond aujourd'hui à l'épisode 41 ! :**

**Home**

**Voila nous entrons dans les deux arc tant attendues ! La bataille de Fairy Tail et Le palais de la foudre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis à l'hôpital

Je suis guéris

Mais maintenant je n'ais formellement plus le droit de bouger jusqu'à que ma magie se régénère suffisamment

Je suis enchaînais au lit par les pieds et mes poignets avec des menottes stoppent la magie, mais je peut quand même m'asseoir

Les médecins l'on décider quand je suis partis en douce aider les autres à reconstruire le QG

Et quand j'ais attaqué 4 médecins qui voulaient me planter une aiguille, l'un à perdu un œil , un autre finira avec une cicatrice sur le torse et les deux autres avec quelques cote briser

Donc maintenant j'attend d'être remise sur pieds

"Je déteste sa..." soupirais-je

Je regardais le ciel depuis ma fenêtre tristement , mon bras en écharpe reposant sur mon ventre

Mon œil gauche bander , donc pas la peine de le cacher

Il faut dire j'ais solliciter ma magie spéciale trop de fois

" Mademoiselle Sutékina ? " me demanda une infirmière en entrant hésitante

Je la regardais avec des yeux vides de vie

" Oui ? " répondis-je

" Vous avez une visite d'un homme, voulait vous le recevoir ? " l'infirmière dit pas sur d'elle

Un homme ?

Et si c'était lui ?!

Mes yeux se remplir de terreur

" A-a-a quoi il ressemble ? " tremblais-je

" Il à les cheveux blond et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur les yeux... Ah et il est accompagné d'un homme au cheveux vert , un autre avec un casque sur la tête et une femme avec des lunettes " décrivait-elle

Je soupirais de soulagement en me calment

Puis mon regard s'illumina

L'équipe Raijin ?

" Vous pouvez les faire rentrer ! "dis-je en souriant pour la première fois depuis deux semaines

Ever Green entra en trombe avec un grand sourire avant de se mettre en colère

" NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SA ?! " hurla-t-elle

Les trois hommes de son équipe accoururent inquiet

" Ever , quel est le problème ?! " cria Fried avant de poser son regard sur moi

Bon maintenant tous les regards de l'équipe de Raijin me regardaient choqués

Puis je compris

Je soupirais

" Ils ne vous on pas dit que j'étais attacher , n'est-ce pas ? " dis-je en les regardant

" NON ! Et il vont te libérer tout de suite ! " cria Ever

" C'est peut-être mieux ainsi .." dis-je en la retenant

" Comment sa ?! " me cria la fée en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux sièges

" C'est vrai , c'est quoi cette histoire ? " demanda Bixrow en prenant le deuxième siège de libre

" Cette histoire ! Cette histoire ! "

" Je suis déclarer dangereuse..." dis-je en me frottant le cou avec ma main

" Comment peut tu être dangereuse avec aussi peut de magie en toi ?" me demanda Fried

"Bah... J'ais attaquer des médecins..." dis-je embarrasser avec une rougeur sur le visage

" C'est pas croyable " ria Luxus

Son rire m'envoya des décharge agréable dans tout mon corps

" Mais pourquoi t'a fait sa ? " me demanda mon amie farouchement

Je luis chuchotais trois mots dans l'oreille

" Quoi une fille aussi forte et neutre que toi ? Tu est vraiment imprévisible " s'étonna Ever

Je rougis de plus belle, se qui attira l'attention des hommes dans cette pièces

" C'est une longue histoire le pourquoi du comment " soupirais-je avec des frissons

Luxus et Fried prirent des chaises à proximité pour s'asseoir

" Alors comment sa c'est passé cette bataille ? " me demanda Fried

" Hé bien tout à commencer quand j'ais protégé Reby en me faisant assommer, pour me réveiller battu, avec un bras cassé accrocher à un arbre, le signe de Phantom Lord graver sur mon estomac..." racontais-je pensivement

" Qui à fait sa ?! " grogna Luxus

" Le mage de rang S dont ta parler Mirajane " soupirais-je

" Alors tu t'es venger ? Tu n'a pas le visage de quelqu'un de rancunière , alors pourquoi ?" s'étonna Ever Green

" Pour l'honneur , c'est chiens de Phantom Lord ne devaient en aucun cas salir le blason de Fairy Tail...Mais sinon pour se qu'il ma fait je m'en contre fiche, je le pardonne " grognais-je puis finit ma phrase sur un ton plus doux

" Tous le monde à la guilde , dise que tu à arrêter le tir de Jupiter ! C'est vrai ? " me demanda Bixrow

" C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? "

" Hé bien oui " dis-je avec un sourire amer

Luxus me regarda étonner

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shimi ? " s'inquiéta Ever

" J'ais honte... Je suis capable d'écraser toute la moitié d'une guilde, combattre blesser un mage de rang S, arrêter un tir de canon mortel , battre Alia des quatre éléments mais le maître de Phantom Lord c'était trop pour moi " dis-je la tête basse en serrant les poings

" Tu est loin d'être faible, je le sais vu que je suis entrer en toi..." ricana Luxus en me relevant la tête

Je pris une tinte rose

" Comment sa rentrer en elle ?! " cria Ever

" Hé bien c'est encore une histoire à dormir debout, donc je te passe les détailles : On à échanger de corps moi et Luxus " dis-je en me rappelant de se jour

" Hé sa ta pas déplut ... " se moqua Luxus en se rasseyant

Je rougis de plus belle

" Tous aussi exaspèrent que les autres..." soupirais-je avec un grand sourire qu'il me rendit ?

**Temps sauter **

L'équipe est Raijin partie depuis quelques heure en disant vouloir aller la nouvelle guilde

Moi aussi j'aimerais la voir

De plus le maître ma dit que deux nouveaux membres son dans Fairy Tail

Jubia des quatre éléments

et Gajil le dragon de fer

Je ne lui en veut pas pour se qu'il a fait, comme la dit Ever Green je ne suis pas rancunière

Mais c'est parce que Métalicana ma parler de lui comme un garçon souvent égarer entre la lumière et les ténèbres

On fait tous des mauvais choix

" Mademoiselle ? Vous pouvez partir " déclara une infirmière tremblante de peur en rentrent pour me détacher ,

" Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, j'ais juste une phobie horrible envers les aiguilles " dis-je sur un ton d'excuse

" Ow je ne savais pas qu'une phobie pouvais effrayer quelqu'un à se point..." s'étonna l'infirmière

30 minutes plus tard je suis dans la guilde en même temps que la bande de Natsu

" Vous êtes enfin revenu bande d'idiot " déclara le vieux en compagnie de Jubia

" Bonjour maître... Bonjour Jjubia bienvenue à la guilde ! " dis-je avec un grand sourire

Elle me regarda étonner avant de hocher la tête dans un sourire et de se diriger vers le groupe de Natsu

" Ce n'est pas tout quelqu'un d'autre à rejoins nos rangs ! Allez vient nous dire bonjour ! " souri le maître à une personne derrière nous

Je me retournais et vu sans étonnement Gajil

" Ho nan ! C'est une plaisanterie ! " cria Grey

Natsu et Grey se mirent un position de combat

Je leur mirent un coup de poing chacun

" Jubia passe encore , mais se monstre à détruit notre guilde ! " déclara Erza en le toisant du regard

Gajil détourna du regard

Il s'en veut

" Laissez le tranquille ! Donnez lui une seconde chance ! " dis-je en me mettant devant lui comme protection

" la diablesse ? Tu m'en veut pas ? " s'étonna Gajil

" J'ais confiance en Métalicana et il ma dit que je pouvais te faire confiance , de plus je ne suis par rancunière ! " lui dis-je en me tournant avec un grand sourire avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure

" Hé mas sa pas...Attend...Tu connait Métalicana ?! " me cria le tueur de dragon de fer

" Oui je le connais et non je ne sais pas se qu'il est devenu " dis-je sur un ton désoler

" Vous savez si Shimi dit qu'on peut l'acceptez , moi sa me pose pas de problème " trembla Reby cacher derrière une table

Jette et Droy regarder la scène d'un très mauvais regard

**temps sauter**

Je suivis en douce l'équipe des Shadow Gear accompagnée de Gajil

Il se disputèrent

" Arrêter les gars , moi je ne lui en veut pls pour se qu'il nous à fait " déclara Levy derrière l'arbre dans le quel j'étais cacher

Puis Jett et Droy se mirent à attaquer Gajil

Qui se laissa faire

" Alors on s'amuse à bizuter les petits nouveau ? " déclara une voix amuser

Luxus !

Mon cœur fit une embarder en le voyant

" C'est donc lui le fou sanguinaire qui à oser s'en prendre au membres de ma guilde ? Je supose que si le vieux la accepté chez nous c'est pour qu'il évite de nous faire le coup une deuxième fois..." soupira le chasseur de dragon de foudre

" A cause de cette histoire , plus personne ne nous respecte ! T'es content de toi ?! " cria Luxus

Aïe ! Je me suis couper avec l'écorce de l'arbre !

Le sang coula sur la joue de Reby

Elle posa sa main sur le liquide pour regarder de quoi il s'agisser

Reby écarquilla les yeux en regardant d'ou le sang tombait, c'est à dire me fixa

Je lui fit signe de se taire

Elle hochât la tête et s'essuya rapidement

" Dans tous les bars ou je me suis arrêter , j'ais entendu des réflexions qui mon foutues en rogne ! Les gens se permette de dire que les mages de Fairy Tail ne valent plu un clou ! Que notre guilde na plus aucun avenir ! " Hurla Luxus en électrocutant Gajil

Il créa une roue de foudre qui percuta Gajil et le fit balader dans un arbre

" Sa suffi Luxus la tu va trop loin ! " cria Jett

" C'est bizarre, Luxus est quand même balèze mais je pesait que l'autre aurait du répondant "

" Bande d'abrutis il ne se défend pas depuis votre première attaque, il regrette se qu'il à fait mais il est près à se faire battre pour se faire pardonnais mais vous étiez tellement concentré sur votre vengeance que vous ne l'avez pas vu " chuchotais-je pour moi même

" Comme il voulait qu'on l'accepte au sein de notre guilde , il à du encaisser les coup sans riposter " déclara Reby en posant ses mains sur sa bouche

Luxus battit Gajil

" Arrête Luxus ! Tu vois pas qu'il se défend pas ! " cria Jett

" Boucle la toi ! " répliqua Luxus en lui lançant une bague d'éclairs

Jette esquiva mais sa se diriger vers Reby

Gajil se mit devant pour l'arrêter mais je claquas des doigts et la foudre se dissipa

" Heu ? Je croyais que j'allais me le prendre dans le bras! " chuchota Gajil

Luxus regarda choquait que son attaque fut annulée

" J'espère que vous vous êtes suffisamment amuser ? Jett Droy ?" dis-je en sautant de l'arbre à côté de Reby la main en sang

Bon maintenant tous le monde me regarder comme si j'était sortis de l'asile

Voyant l'atmosphère tendue entre Luxus et Gajil je décidais d'intervenir une nouvelle fois

" Gajil , tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais du travaille ? " lui demandais-je sans croiser les bras , merci mais je veut pas salir ma robe violette

Il me regarda encore choqué puis me remercia du regard avant de partir

Je regardais mon... heu je veut dire le tueur de dragon de foudre avec un doux sourire

Luxus me lança un regard encore étonné avant de me faire un micro sourire pour ensuite se retournais et partir

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Le prochain sera le début de l'arc de la bataille de Fairy Tail !**

**Je suis désoler mais comme je vous l'ais dit précédamant , je ne pourrais pas poster de chapitre pendant les deux prochaines semaines ...**

**Croyais moi si je pouvais je posterais pendant ce long laps de temps !**

**Mais bon je ne peut tout simplement pas**

**En faite je ne serais pas connecter pendant c'est deux semaines ! Je sais que sa peut paraître long mais je suis sur que vous ne verrez pas le temps passé**

**Mais en même temps sa m'énerve de ne pas pouvoirs écrire, vu que nous entrons dans les arcs que je préfère !**

**Enfin bref ! Au revoir et à dans deux semaines ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**SURPRISE !**

**et oui je suis de retour une semaine en avance !**

**Disons que mon " emploie du temps " à changer : maintenant une semaine sur deux je pourrais écrire**

**ENFIN BREF ! **

**Ce chapitre , comme vous devait vous en doutez, sera égale à l'épisode 42 :**

**La bataille de Fairy Tail**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa y est ! C'est la fête des moissons !

Pour cette journée je me suis vêtus d'une petite robe rose pâle avec un côté à volants blanc

Et mes cheveux sont attachés en deux couettes séparer , mes élastiques représente des chatons rose au yeux bleus, j'ais toujours mon bandage à l'œil donc je ne le cachait pas

J'aime bien m'habiller comme sa, mais pas en présence de mes amis

Ils ne connaissent même pas l'existence de cette robe

Je marchais seul dans la ville bondée de monde avec un air pensive

J'ais toujours voulus voir la parade des mages de Fairy Tail

Je ne l'ais jamais dis à personne , mais j'ais toujours adorer Fairy Tail, en faire partie est extraordinaire

Puis maintenant j'ais l'occasion de voir cette parade en vraie !

Le maître ma expliquer se que signifie le signe du pouce et de l'index lever

**Flash Back**

**" Ce qu'il signifie ? " **

**" Oui maître, je voudrais savoir "**

**" Se signe signifie , que même si je ne te voit pas tu sera toujours avec moi et je serais toujours avec toi "**

**" C'est... magnifie *snif * "**

**" Hé la ma petite Shimi ! Il ne faut pas pleurer ! "**

**" J-je je suis désoler c'est juste que... c'est tellement beau comme message ! "**

**Fin du flash back**

" SHIMI ! "

Je lâchais un petit cri en tombant de surprise mais Grey me rattrapa de justesse

Il me redressa puis me regarda de haut en bas avec des yeux rond

" Kanashimi ? Q-Q Qu'es-ce qui t'es arriver ?! " finit-il par dire

Natsu, Happy et Juvia me regarder avec le même regard incrédule

" Juvia trouve que tu est très mignonne comme sa... Sa pourrez faire de l'ombre à Juvia pour l'élection de miss Fairy Tail ! " déclara Juvia avec une aura sombre

" Ne t'en fait pas Juvia ! Je ne participe pas ! Je prépare les concourantes ! " dis-je en la regardant gentiment

" Pourquoi ne pas participer ? " me demanda Happy

" Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle " riais-je

" Mais tu ne devrais pas être à la guilde ? Pour commencer ta tâche ? " me rappela Natsu

" Heu d'abord je vais rentrer chez moi pour me changer ..." dis-je en rougissant

" Pourquoi ? " questionna Happy

" Parce que je n'oserais jamais me montrer comme sa ! " dis-je toute rouge

" Mais non allez vient ! " cria Natsu

Il me prit sur son épaule et courut

Je ne pouvais pas descendre, vus que je tenais ma robe pour éviter que l'on ne voie mes sou vêtements

En un temps record nous fûmes devant les portes de la guilde , Natsu ouvrit les portes bruyamment se qui attira l'attention de toute la guilde

Il me posa face à tous le monde

Je soutenez le regard de tous le monde avec gêne

Je voyais beaucoup de saignements de nez

Je vu Réby et lui lança un regard de détresse

" Shimi ! J'ais besoin de toi pour me préparer ! " cria-t-elle en me prenant la main et courir derrière les rideau de la scène

" Merci Réby " chuchotais-je

Toutes les concourantes arrivèrent ,

" De rien ! Mais le concours va commencer ! " ria-t-elle

" Kana, maquillage et coiffure ? " questionnais-je quelques secondes plus tard

" Oui , s'il te plait " dit-elle en fermant les yeux

Avec une vitesse fulgurante , je lui mi un baume à lèvre transparent qui lui donner des lèvres pulpeuses

Je lui appliqua un mascara qui lui agrandit les cils, pour un regard séduisant

Puis je lui brossais les cheveux , qui brillait maintenant

" J'ais opter pour un style naturelle et séduisant, sa te vas ? " demandais-je à Kana en lui tendant un miroir

" C'est parfait ! Merci ! " cria-t-elle

" Ce n'est pas grand chose... J'ais juste souligner tes traits " dis-je avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour aller sur la scène

Elle exécuta un tour de carte et se changea dans un maillot de bain, Kana est très séduisante

" Juvia ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de quoique se soit, tu est déjà magnifique , rajouter du maquillage gâcherez tout ... Mais tu en veut tout de même ?" proposais-je avec un sourire

" Non merci, Juvia va écoutait ton conseil " me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire avant d'aller à son tour sur scène

Elle créa un décor et fut elle aussi vêtue d'un maillot de bain, elle et très jolie... Son visage n'est pas fait pour le maquillage , elle très bien sans

Kana revint juste avant le tour de la mage d'eau

" Mira ? " demandais-je

" Juste un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux s'il te plait " me répondit-elle

J'acquiesçais avec un sourire avant de démêler soigneusement ses cheveux

" Merci ! " dit-elle avant de courir vers la scène , elle fit un petit coucou

Avant de faire son tour

Elle transforma son visage pour faire la tête de Happy puis de Gajil

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de rire

Puis se fut au tour de Erza qui se changea dans une robe lolita gothique

Enfin bref tout se passa très vite

Je continuais mon travaille de pseudo esthéticienne sur Reby et Bisca

Elles sont toutes passées il ne manque plus que Lucy

Vu que mon travaille est terminé je couru m'installer entre Natsu et Grey

Pour voir Lucy avec des pompons rose dans les mains

" Faites place à la concurrente numéro 8 "

Cette voix !

Lucy dit une danse en accélérer en se plaignant

" Je suis l'incarnation même de la fée ... Je suis à la fois belle et super puissante , aucune candidate ne m'arrive à la cheville... Inutile de voter ! La victoire est à moi: Ever Gren ! La gagnante d'office ! Mettons fin à se concours d'amateur pathétique " déclara Ever en arrivant sur la scène

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la ? "

" L'unité Raijin et de retour "

Le regard du maître ne me dit rien de bon

" Lucy surtout ne la regarde pas dans les yeux ! " cria Grey à la blonde

" Tu commence à m'agacer , morveuse " déclara Ever en transformant en pierre Lucy

Je fit de grand yeux

Pourquoi ?

La salle fut évacuer en un éclair

Il ne reste plus que les mages de Fairy Tail à présent

" Que vient tu faire ici, Ever Green ? Sa te fais plaisir de gâcher notre fête? " grogna le maître en s'approchant de la scène

" Puisque c'est la fête , j'ais bien le droit de m'amuser un peu moi aussi !" ria la fée pendant que le rideau se levait

Toutes les filles sont en pierre !

Mais pourquoi ?! On est de la même guilde!

" Mirajane ! "

"Erza est devenue une statut ! "

" Sale petite peste ! Re-transforme les immédiatement ! " ordonna le maître avant qu'une lumière aveuglante apparu sur la scène

" Salut bande de ringard! Vous permettez que je me joigne à vous ? Je sens qu'on va s'en payer une bonne tranche ! "

Luxus ?!

" Tient don, Luxus..." déclara maître Makarov

Fried et Bixrow sont la aussi

" Je vais me charger des festivité ! " souri cruellement Luxus

" Arrête tes bêtises Luxus ! C'est ridicule! re-transforme les immédiatement ! " fulmina le vieux

" Je me demanda combien de mage seront encore vivant pour le défilé " ricana Luxus

Une lumière jaune apparut au dessus de Lucy

" Que veut tu dire?! "

Un éclaire s'écrasa juste à côté de la mage stellaire

" Je vais devoir garder quelques temps, c'est jeunes fille en otages... Si vous ne respectez pas les règles du jeux , je l'ais détruirais les unes après les autres ... Je vous avais dit qu'on allez bien s'amuser " ricana Luxus en se posant sur Lucy

" Se manège ne fait rire que toi Luxus " rétorqua le Maître

" Mais sa n'a rien d'un manège " déclara Luxus

" Nous allons savoir qui est le mage le plus puissant parmi les mages de Fairy Tail " expliqua Fried en sautant à son tour sur la scène

" On va bien rigoler ! "

" Rigoler ! Rigoler! "

" Les règles du jeux sont simples : le derniers mage debout sera déclarer vainqueur ... Vous participer donc tous à la grande bataille de Fairy Tail " se réjouissait Luxus

Natsu frappa la table à la qu'elle on était installé tout à l'heure

" Très bien le concept est simple démarrons tous de suite! Je suis près à enflammer le ring " souri Natsu à côté de moi

Mais quel idiot...

" Se bon vieux Natsu, j'ais toujours adorer ton enthousiasme et ta naïveté " ria Luxus

" Ne t'emmêle pas Natsu ! " ordonna le vieux

" Il a raison : c'est la fête aujourd'hui, profitons en ! " souri Natsu en se dirigeant vers Luxus

" Je te rappelle que la dernières fois que tu a combattu Luxus , tu a mis des semaines à t'en remettre " déclara un homme

" J'étais trop petit à l'époque " rétorqua Natsu

" Comment ça ?! C'était l'année dernière ! " cria l'inconnu

" C'est ce que je dit : l'année dernière j'étais qu'un gosse ! " souri Natsu en courant

" Je n'ais pas l'impression quand un an tu à le temps d'améliorer ton style ni ton manque de jugeote " déclara Luxus en électrocutant Natsu qui tomba Ko au sol

Je me mis au niveau de Nnatsu en soupirant

" Le pauvre il commencer à peine à se remettre sur pied..." dit Happy en volant vers nous

" Abrutis..." dis-je en me pincent l'arrête du nez , agacé

" Si vous voulez aider c'est fille à reprendre leur apparence normal vous devrais tous vous battre les uns après les autres " déclara Ever Green

" Vous ne pouvez pas refuser , nous ne sommes que quatre alors que vous êtes plus de cent ! "

" cent mages ! cent mages ! "

" Le temps du défi à été limité à trois heures , passer se délaie toute vos jolie princesses seront réduites en vulgaire tas de sable " expliqua Ever Green

" La zone de combat comprend toute l'étendue de Magnolia , dès que vous trouverez l'un de nous vous devrez vous battre " ricana Luxus

" Luxus, tu me déçois beaucoup... **PETIT ARROGANT **" s'emporta le maître

" Faut pas te mettre dans tout tes états le vieux ! On va faire la fête tous ensemble ! Détend toi et profite du spectacle! QUE LA GRANDE BATAILLE DE FAIRY TAIL COMMENCE ! "

Une autre lumière aveuglante me bloqua la vus , dès que j'ouvris les yeux les membres de l'unité de Raijin avaient disparu

Tous les mage de la guilde se précipitèrent hors de la guilde

Je rester devant Natsu la tête basse , mon regard cacher par mes cheveux

Je mordais ma lèvre avec force pour retenir mes larmes

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette famille s'auto détruit ? Pourquoi ?

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et cria

" Il est réveiller ! " ria Happy

" Natsu ! Du calme! " criais-je à mon tour

La salamandre couru ver le maître et lui demanda se qui se passe

Quand à moi , je me levais en silence et rester immobile la tête basse et les poings serrer

" écoute Natsu ! Luxus nous à lancer un défis ! Il se cache en se moment quelque part dans Magnolia , va vite lui régler son compte ! " déclara le maître

" J'Y VAIIIIS! AH NOUS DEUX LUXU..."

Il se prit un mur invisible

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "demandais-je à Natsu

" Je peut pas passe !" cria-t-il

Je marchais jusqu'à lui et essaya de passer ma main hors de la guilde

Mais le même mur me bloqua l'accès !

" Je ne peut pas passer non plus..." soupirais-je

" QU'est-ce que sa veut dire ? Natsu et toi avez moins de 80 ans et vous n'êtes pas des statues de pierre ! " dit le maître incrédule

" Bien sur que non! " dis-je en cœur avec Natsu

Puis des caractère apparurent au dessus de nous

" dernière nouvelle de la bataille... Voyons : début du combat entre Jett, Droy et Arzak... Mais c'est insensé ! " lisa le maître

Mon œil fut grand comme une soucoupe

" Pourquoi ? " chuchotais-je

" Pourquoi ils se battent entre eux ?! Ils devraient chercher Luxus " bégaya Natsu

Je grincer des dents pour combattre mes larmes et mon inquiétude,

Pourquoi ils font sa ? Iils sont de la même guilde , de la même famille ... Leur but est de sauver les filles

" Vainqueur du combat : Arzak... Jett et Droy éliminés du jeu" lisait à nouveau maître Makarov

" Quel jeu ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

" Sa... Sa veut dire que tous les mage de notre guilde se battrons entre eux ? " demandais-je comme une enfant déboussolée

Est-ce la fin de Fairy Tail ?

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'ais longtemps hésiter entre transformer Shimi en pierre ou de faire cette options **

**Enfin bref !**

**Tous les avis son les bienvenus !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	17. Chapter 17

**coucou !**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plait !**

**Trêve**** de bavardage! Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C'est super que recommence à écrit j ai hâte de lire la suite et de voir comme shimi va s en sortir dans la bataille**

**Oui moi aussi je trouve sa super ! Hé bien je ne te dirais rien, sinon sa gâcherait tout ;)**

**sassy129 : j'ai adore et merci de m'avoir prevenue hate pour la suite j'ai seulemnt une: petite remarque en ne voie pas de luxus*oc alors voila**

**Mais pas de souci ! Je sais qu'on ne voit pas encore le couple mais c'est normale, je n'aime pas trop l'amour au premier regard ( pour tout dire je n'y crois pas) puis avec le caractère antisocial de Luxus et Kanashimi, il faut dire que les sentiments prennent du temps à se construire mais sa ne devrais pas trop tarder ( je l'espère) à changer !  
**

**Bien, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égale à l'épisode 43:**

**Attaque ton ami pour le sauver**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Les combats entre les mages s'enchaînèrent

Mon cœur se serre à l'annonce de chaque nouveau combat

" Max contre Warren : Warren vainqueur

Visitor contre Nimb: vainqueur

Loki à éliminer quatre adversaires

Début du combat entre Makao et Wakaba " lisait Happy

Une larme coula de mon œil

" eeerrr... Arrêter sa les enfants ! C'est de la folie ! " cria le maître

" Tous les quartiers de la ville sont piégés par des enchantements , se qui on le malheur de s'y faire prendre n'on d'autre choix que de se battre ... On voit l'évolution en temps réel de se que Luxus appelle la bataille de Fairy Tail " expliqua Happy

Je frottais avec rigueur la larme qui mourait sur ma joue et serra les poings

Natsu et le maître fulminer

" Mais pourquoi ? Sa a pas de sens de faire sa ! " s'énerva Natsu

" Je n'en peut plus, il faut mettre un terme à tous sa..." chuchotais-je en me dirigent vers le mur

Natsu se jeta sur le mur

" C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veut me battre!" cria-t-il

" MAIS SA VA PAS ?! " crièrent Happy et le maître

" C'est qui se mur invisible à la fin ?! Comment sa se détruit ?! " ragea Natsu

" Ah quoi sa t'avancera de te battre , imbécile ! " gronda maître en mettant une claque sur la tête de Natsu en allongeant son bras

" On pourrez enfin déterminé qui est le plus fort d'entre nous ! " expliqua Natsu

" Tu est un idiot..." soupirais-je avec néanmoins une pointe d'amusement

Natsu, tu ne sais pas à quel point ta naïveté a un effet bienfaiteur sur moi

" L'heure est grave et tu me parle de compétition ?! Tous sa n'est qu'une infâme machination orchestrée par Luxus pour qu'on s'élimine entres nous... Si les membres de l'unitée de Raijin n'est pas battue dans le temps impartie, Erza et les autres seront réduites à l'état de sable ! Tout le monde tente désespérément d'empêcher cela, mais personne n'a le sang froid nécessaire pour analyser la situation , si sa continu , la pierre va réellement se transformer en sable et les filles seront perdues à jamiais " déclara le maître en croisant les bras

" Je suis sur qu'il à une bonne raison de faire sa , de plus je suis sur que Luxus ne ferait jamais une chose pareille " dis-je en prenant la défense de Luxus

" Shimi à raison : c'est loin d'être un ange mais il reste un membre de notre guilde ... Je suis certain que tout sa c'est du bluff " souri Natsu

" J'en doute fort " soupira maître Makarov

" C'est la grande fête de la baston , aller je veut y participé ! Et je suis sur que Shimi aussi ! " cria Natsu en essayent d'enfoncé le mur avec les mains

" Non , je ne veut pas me battre avec les membres de ma propre guilde , j'ais la possibilité d'éviter de participé à se désastre... De plus personne ne rivalise avec ma puissance, sauf Luxus et toi..." rétorquais-je

" On peut pas passer cette barrière si on à plus de 80 ans : sa veut dire que j'ais déjà dépassais cet âge la ?! " paniqua Natsu

" Sa me parais peut probable que toi et Shimi soyez aussi vieux..." s'inquiéta Happy

Des caractères se rajoutèrent

" Temps restant : 2H et 18 minutes. Combattants encore en lisse : 42 " lisais-je à haute voix

" Ever Green contre Elfman: Ever Green vainqueur ... Elfman est hors de combat " lisait maître Makarov

" J'en revient pas qu'Elfman est été battu " s'étonna Happy

" Oué ! Et Grey et Bixsrow sont entrain de s'affronter ! " ragea Natsu

" Moi sa ne m'étonne pas qu'Elfman est perdu contre Ever Green , elle à une puissance extraordinaire " expliquais-je

" QUOI ?! Tu à des informations sur les pouvoirs des membres de l'unitée Raijin ?! " me cria le maître

"C'est pas la peine de demander , je dirais rien... J'emporterais les secret qu'on ma demander de garder , avec moi dans ma tombe ... Même sous la plus horrible des torture, je ne dirais rien" déclarais-je fermement avec mon yeux brûlent de détermination

" Kanashimi... Tu me déçois énormément..." me rétorqua le maître en colère

_C'est décevant venant de toi..._

" tss, Je m'en remettrais... cherchez pas vous ne me ferez pas culpabilisé "grognais-je

" On en aura pas besoin , les statues se transformeront pas en sable , c'est du bluff " déclara Natsu en interrompant ma conversation avec le maître

" Tu ne me crois pas d'aller au bout Natsu ? Alors le vieux, tu veut faire cracher les informations que connait Kanashimi ? Dommage pour toi , elle restera muette comme une tombe "

Nous fîmes tous les trois volte-face pour voir une projection de Luxus

" LUXUS ! " cria Natsu

" Du calme se n'est qu'une projection , Natsu " dis-je en regardant cette dernière droit dans les yeux

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore la ? Pourquoi t'es pas partit te battre comme tous les autres ? " demanda cruellement Luxus à Natsu

" J'aimerais bien mais je peut pas sortir ! " rétorqua Natsu en répondant à la provocation du mage de foudre

" Tu ose te montrer ici ?! " fulmina maître Makarov

" Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air de te déranger ... Tu n'aime pas la petite bataille que j'ais organiser , peut-être ? Je suis sur que sa te fait mal au cœur de voir tes enfants se battre entres eux... Puisque Natsu , Erza et Kanashimi ne peuvent pas participer il ne reste personne qui soi en mesure de vaincre l'unité de Raijin ... Tu ferait mieux de te rendre tout de suite " souri Luxus à l'attention du maître

" Pas si vite y a encore Grey ! Il est aussi fort que Natsu et tu verra il fera qu'une boucher de l'unité de Raijin " rappela Happy

" GREY EST AUSSI FORT QUE MOI ?! T'ES SUR QU'ON PARLE DU MÊME ?! "hurla Natsu

" Faut savoir accepté la vérité " rétorqua Happy

" Grey tu dit ? Si vous compter sur se morveux , moi à votre place je m'inquiéterais " ria Luxus

" Tu aurais tort de sous-estimer ses capacités Luxus " grogna le maître

" Même si Grey est puissant , Bixsrow les beaucoup plus " dis-je sans aucune hésitation

" écoutez la voie de la raison, Grey na aucune chance face à Bixsrow " souri Luxus

Les nouvelles du combat entre mes deux amis fut afficher

" Grey à perdu..." chuchota Happy

" Je ne suis pas vraiment étonner, Grey ne faisait pas le poids face à Bixrow " soupirais-je

" Grey est hors de combat, et il reste 28 combattants " déclara Luxus

L'incrédulité et l'inquiétude furent aperçues sur le visage de Natsu , Happy et le maître

Luxus se mit à rire bruyamment

" Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! C'est à mourir de rire " dit-il

" C'est impossible ! Je suis sur que Bixsrow na pas battu Grey à la loyal !" cria Happy

" Bixsrow n'aurait pas fait sa , il n'en avait pas besoins " rétorquais-je agacé

Bixsrow et les autres membres de l'unité Raijins sont mes plus proches amis, alors qu'on dise du mal d'eux ne me plait pas du tout

" Alors qui va vaincre l'unité de Raijin maintenant ? " Ricana Luxus

" Gajil va s'en charger ! " répondit Happy sure de lui

" ça, sa m'étonnerais , il na pas l'air d'être décider de participer au combat ... C'est pas vraiment une surprise, il n'en na rien à faire de la guilde " cassa Luxus

" Dans se cas c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! " déclara Natsu

" Oui mais tu ne pourras pas rien faire tant que tu ne pourra pas sortir d'ici " lui rappela Luxus

" Sa suffit ... J'ais compris, je m'avoue vaincus , tu à gagné " se rendit maître Makarov

" Non mais sa va pas la tête ! " refusa Natsu

" J'abandonne à conditions que tu mette un terme à cette bataille..." continua le maître

" C'est moi qui pose les conditions ... Tu crois qu'il suffit au grand maître de dire " j'abandonne " , et tout s'arrête ? Non le vieux, sa serai beaucoup trop facile ! Si tu veut vraiment arrêter les hostilités , j'exige que tu me cède ta place de grand maître à compter de cet instant " expliqua Luxus

" T'a pas honte de demander sa ? T'es trop lâche pour un combat à la loyal ? HEIN ?! " s'énerva Natsu

" Comment ose tu ?! Alors c'est se que tu voulait depuis le début ... " comprit le maître

" Dans une heure et demi , les cinq statues des filles s'écroulerons ... Tu a très peu de temps... Lorsque tu aura prit la décision qui s'impose , annonce-la à toute la ville par le haut-parleur de la guilde ... Que tous le monde sache que tu me lègue la place de grand maître de Fairy Tail ... Réfléchis bien avant de donner ta réponse , qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux : tes protégés ou ta place ? " déclara Luxus

" Sa suffit il faut que j'intervienne ! " cria Natsu en se jetant sur l'image de Luxus et passa à travers, il se prit à la place le poteau voisin

Luxus mit fin à la connexion

" Natsu , calme tes nerfs..." soupirais-je

" Si il se bat pas contre moi , comment il peut prétendre être le plus fort ? Et vouloir remplacer le maître " cria Natsu

" De toute façon , ma place de maître m'importe peu " dit le maître en baissant les yeux

menteur...

" C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez " soupirais-je de nouveau

" Et pourtant c'est vraie , mais il n'est pas question que je laisse Fairy Tail dans les mains de Luxus, il na pas se qu'il faut en lui pour occuper se fauteuil prestigieux ... Il manque cruellement de conviction et de cœur " me répondit le maître

Vous vous trompez ! Luxus à de cœur! je le sais!

Seulement, il n'y a pas moyen que je dis sa à haute voix

De plus sa blesserai l'amour propre de Luxus

" Regarde au delà des moyens " dis-je de façon énigmatique

" Mais si on ne fait rien, les statues des filles vont se transformer en sable ... Il faut absolument que quelqu'un arrête Luxus et sa bande " s'inquiéta Happy

puis un bruit venant de derrière le bar attira notre attention

Et Gajil fit son apparition , avec un verre dans la bouche ?

" Gajil ? T'était-la depuis tous se temps ? " s'étonna Natsu

" Mais arrête de manger la vaisselle ! " cria Happy

" Tu ne voudrais pas aller neutraliser Luxus, par hasard ? " questionna le maître

" Avec plaisir , j'ais un compte à régler avec lui... Vous pouvez compter sur moi " affirma Gajil

Avant de se faire lui aussi recalé par le mur

Le regard du maître, de Happy , Natsu et Gajil sont inestimables

Si la situation ne serait pas si grave je serais entrain de me rouler parterre en riant

A la place j'étouffais tant bien que mal le gloussement venant de ma gorge

" C'est quoi l'arnaque ?! Toi aussi t'a plus de quatre-vingt ans ?! " cria Natsu

" Sa va pas , t'es débile ou quoi ?! " lui rétorqua Gajil sur le même ton

" Plus de trente mages on étaient éliminés " paniqua quelque peut maître Makarov

Puis la dispute entre Natsu et Ggajil repris de plus belle

" Pourquoi tu peut pas sortir d'ici toi non plus ?! C'est pour me copier ?! AVOUE ! "

" J'en sais rien ! "

" Fallait pas venir si c'était pour bouffer des assiettes ! "

" Ta pas été plus utile que moi pour l'instant ! "

" Moi aussi j'ais envie de me battre ..."

" ARRÊTER VOUS DEUX ! On a des chose plus importe à régler ! " criais-je en voulant stopper leur enfantillages

" Toi on ta pas sonner ! " me crièrent-ils en cœur

" NON MAIS VOUS VOULAIS QUE JE M'ÉNERVE ?! JE DÉTESTE QUE L'ON ME DONNE DES ORDRES ! " hurlais-je en les prenant chacun par une oreille

Il faut croire que je ne vaut pas mieux que c'est deux la

" Que trois combattants ? " demanda le maître en nous regardant, Gajil , Natsu e moi

Tous les trois on s'arrêter et on le regardez avec de grand yeux

Je lâcher les oreilles des deux idiots

" MAIS ALORS ILS PARLAIENT DE C'EST TROIS LA ?! " s'horrifia le maître

"Il mon même pas compter dans les combattants ! Je suis affreusement déçu " commenta Happy

" Les seuls mage qui reste ne peuvent même pas aller se battre! Est-ce la fin de Fairy Tail ? " marmonna le maître avec peur

" Je crois qu'on à plus le choix , je vais devoir réanimer Erza..." soupira Natsu en se dirigeant vers las scène

Ma mâchoire touche à présent le sol, Gajil est dans le même état que moi

" Que dit tu ?! " cria le maître

" Je suis dégoûter... C'était une occasion en or de montrer à Shimi se que je savais faire " continua Natsu

Me montrer ? Je suis si importante à ses yeux ?

" Pas si vite , mon garçon ! Tu peut me dire comment tu va t'y prendre ?! " paniqua le maître

" Je vais faire fondre la couche de pierre, sa devrait pas durez très longtemps " expliqua Natsu en allongent la statu de Erza

" NATSU NON ! Sont corps est entièrement fait de pierre ! Tu risque de la faire fondre entièrement ! " dis-je en ourant vers Natsu suivit des autres

" On ne pourra pas savoir tant qu'on aura pas essayer " répliqua Natsu

" C'est complètement insensé ! Tu veut la tuer ou quoi ?! " rétorqua le maître

" Avec sa elle va flambé en un rien de temps ! " rougi Natsu

Mais j'y pense ! Se ne sera pas nécessaire !

" Natsu attand! " dis-je

Mais une fissure apparut sur le front de Erza

" Oh non, elle c'est fissurée ! Vite de la COLLE , DE LA COLLE ! "paniqua Natsu

" Sa servira à rien de mettre de a colle , CRÉTIN ! Fait fondre mon bras avec tes flammes ! On va voir si on peut la ressouder " paniqua à son tour Gajil

" Bande de bon à rien ! " cria le vieux

Natsu s'excuser mainte et mainte fois quand la statue vola en éclat et Erza reprit son apparence normale

" Il fait une chaleur ici... Je paris que c'est encore à cause de toi Natsu... QU'EST-CE QUE TU A ENCORE FAIT ?! " cria Erza en envoyant voler Natsu et Gajil

" Erza est en pleine forme mesdames et messieurs ! "ria Happy

" Quel soulagement , mais comment est-ce possible ? " s'étonna le maître

" Je suis comme vous je l'ignore " répondit Erza

" C'est grâce à ton œil droit... Etant artificielle , il à fortement réduit le sort " expliquais-je

" Comment sais tu que mon œil est artificielle ?! "bégaya Erza incrédule

" Je vois se genre de chose facilement..." dis-je en haussant les épaules

" Dit Erza, t'es au courent de se qui se passe en se moment ? " questionna Happy

" Je c'est tout... Je n'étais pas couper du monde ,même pétrifié je pouvais entendre vos voix " affirma Erza

" Alors c'est partis ! L'heure de la contre attaque à sonner ! " souri maître Makarov en reprenant de poil de la bête

" Quatre combattants encore en lisse " lisait Happy une fois que tous le monde fut de retour devant l'entrée de la guilde

" Le nombre de participent à déjà été modifié alors que je vient juste de me réveiller ... C'est drôlement bien fichu " déclara Erza

" Les quatre combattent en question se sont toi , Gajil , Natsu et Kanashimi , si je me trompe pas " récapitula Happy

Le nombre de participant passa de quatre à cinq

" ça c'est bizarre " se méfia Gajil

" C'est qui le derniers ? " demanda Natsu

" Les filles sont toujours prisonnières " remarquais-je

" Il reste quelqu'un d'autre, réfléchissez bien... Quelqu'un qui est toujours en dehors de la ville " souri Erza

Non , attend c'est se type ?

" En dehors de la ville ? On pense bien à la même personne ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

" OW LA LA LA LA " fut la seul réaction de Happy

" On été pas au courent qu'il été de retour " s'étonna maître

" Bon maintenant j'en suis sur on parle bien de lui " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Il à enfin décider de s'engager dans la bataille ...Avec lui à nos côté, sa risque d'être très intéressant " continua Erza

" Mais de qui vous parler à la fin ? " s'impatienta Gajil

Erza le regarda avec détermination avant de dire :

" D'un autre candidat au titre de mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ... Mistgun " Puis elle partie en courant dans la rue

Sa va mal se finir , je le sens...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'attend vos avis avec impatience ! **

**Aller ! Au revoir !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

**Je n'est pas grand chose à dire donc ...**

**Passons on reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: C'est horrible de couper la j ai trop envie de connaître la suite**

**Héhé tu à de la chance tu va pouvoir savoir la suite !**

**Sassy129 :non continue a me prévenir stp oui je comprend que tu va t'arreder pas grave j'aime bien ce chapitre j'ai hate de lire la suite ce chapitre est bien fais comme toujours bonne chance pour la suite**

**D'accord ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 44 et 45:**

**Le palais de la foudre**

**et**

**L'avènement de Satan**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le combat entre Erza et Ever Green commença

" Hé bien , Erza ne perd pas de temps " dit Gajil

" Je me demande comment sa va finir " dis-je avec inquiétude

Les filles statufiées on été libérer

" Erza contre Ever Green : vainqueur : Erza... C'est du beau travaille, qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant Luxus ? " déclara le maître

On expliqua la situation au fille

" Les membres de Fairy Tail se battent entre eux ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Et c'est Luxus qui est derrière tout ça..." comprit Kana

"Oui mais la bataille est terminée , maintenant que vous êtes rétablie plus rien ne nous oblige à nous prêtez à son jeu stupide " déclara le maître

" Oui mais certains sont tombés dans leurs pièges et on étaient blesser " dit tristement Mirajane

" Je suis d'accord avec Mira! On doit punir Luxus! Il faut qu'il serve d'exemple " ragea Bisca

"Pour sa ne vous en faites pas , je lui réserve une punition qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ... Sa t'apprendra Luxus ! Je te garentie que tu ne t'en sortira pas comme sa " répondit le maître

" Hé attend !Pas si vite ! Je trouve que c'est honorable d'essayer de déterminer qui est le mage plus puissant de Fairy Tail... Faut pas lui en vouloir pour si peut " déclara Natsu

" Natsu à raison, c'est juste que Luxus ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon " affirmais-je avec douceur

" Venant de toi , sa m'étonne pas... Je sais que tu à le béguin pour lui " se moqua Kana

Je pris une tinte rouge cerise

Tous le monde me regardaient avec des yeux énormes et la mâchoire touchant le sol

" Mais pas du tout ... On est juste bon amis ! Rien de plus ! " paniquais-je

C'est vraie qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente, mais de la à dire que je suis amoureuse de lui !

" T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougie ! " ria Kana

" C'est pas vraie , c'est sa ton type d'homme ?! " cria Lucy

" Tu cache bien ton jeu... Tu fait la dur mais en faite t'es moins insensible que tu ne le fait croire gi hi hi hi " ria à son tour Gajil

Mes joue sont brûlantes

" On peut passer à autre chose ? Merci ! " dis-je embarrasser

" ALLER c'est officiel ! La seconde bataille de Fairy Tail vient de commencer ! Venez me montrer se que vous avez dans le ventre ! " cria Natsu

" QUOI ?! T'es dingue ! "

" Sa suffit ! Vous vous êtes suffisamment battu comme ça ! "

" C'est pas juste, nous on a pas pu participer ! Je veut prouver que c'est moi le meilleure ! " souri Natsu

" Je ne veut toujours pas participer ! " criais-je

" Si tu insiste, je me ferais un plaisir de te régler ton compte, blanc bec " déclara Kana

" Kana ! Ne l'encourage pas ! " gronda Bisca

" Natsu ? Est-ce que sa en vaut la peine ? T'aurait aucun mérite à gagner contre une fille " affirma Happy

" Moi je veut me battre ... Je te savais aussi misogyne..." rétorqua Nnatsu

" Et toi t'es féministe quand sa t'arrange ! " cria Happy

Lucy et Natsu firent une course poursuite comique

Je souriais à la vue

" De vraie enfants c'est deux la..." soupirais-je avec amusement

Puis l'entrée de la guilde fit place à des milliers de caractères rouge qui se rassemblèrent au milieu de Fairy Tail pour former une tête de mort

" Salut le vieux , tu m'entend ? Les autres membres de la guilde aussi ? "

" C'est encore toi Luxus ? " grogna Natsu

" Puisque les règles précédentes ne sont plus applicables, je vais en ajouter une nouvelle ... Il serait dommage de devoir arrêter de jouer ... Afin de prolonger la bataille de Fairy Tail , j'ais activer le palais de la foudre " annonça Luxus

" C'est encore une de tes inventions tordues " répliqua maître Makarov

" Il reste encore une heure et dix minutes , alors tu pense que vous pourrez nous battre d'ici la ? " ria Luxus avant de couper la connexion une fois de plus

" BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU A DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE LUXUS ?! Tu ne va quand même pas impliquer des villageois innnocent" hurla de rage le maître

Puis il tenu serra l'endroit ou se trouver son cœur , dans la douleur ... Il s'écroula

Je me jetais à genoux devant lui

" Je vais lui chercher ses médicaments ! " cria Mirajane en courant vers l'infirmerie

" Il manquer plus que sa ! " grogna Bisca

" Tenez bon maître on va s'occuper de vous ! " déclara Reby

" Qu'est-ce que c'est le palais de la foudre ? Aller on à besoin de toi !" demanda Natsu

Mirajane revint inquiéter

" Venez voir se qu'il se passe dehors ! "dit-elle

Nous courûmes tous dehors après avoir laisser le maître entres les mains de Mirajane

" Qu'est-ce que toutes c'est lacrima de foudre font la ? " demandais-je avec de grand yeux

Elles encercles tout Magnolia

" Il y en a tout autour de la ville " remarqua Lucy

" Chacune de c'est lacrima renferme un concentré de foudre d'une grande puissance dévastatrice, d'ou le nom de palais de la foudre dis-je en serrant les poings

" Et Luxus faisait allusions à ses éclairs " observa Juvia

" Et se dispositif entour tout Magnolia "ajouta Kana

" Et qu'est-ce qui se passerai si les lacrima libérées c'est éclairs ? " me demanda Lucy

" Un terrible orage s'abattrait alors sur la ville..." déclarais-je en colère

" Je le permettrais pas ! Fusil de tireur d'élite ! " cria Bisca en se mettant en position de tir

Elle tira sur une des lacrima qui explosa

J'ais un mauvais pressentiment

" Génial ! "félicita Lucy

" En plein dans le mile " ria Kana

" Je vais dégommer c'es sphères une par une ! " déclara Bisca avant d'être électrocutée

" Je comprend pas ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? " demanda Lucy

" Il y a un sort de lien vivant " grognais-je

" Un sort de lien vivant ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Oui, c'est lacrima contiennent un sort tout particulier, une fois détruite ou endommagées , elles renvoyant à l'assaillent les dégâts qu'elles subissent " expliquais-je

" Hein ? " fit Lucy

" Autrement dit: quand tu leur porte une attaque, la violence de choc te revient pleine figure" simplifiais-je

" Mais c'est horrible ! Tous les habitants sont en danger ! " s'horrifia Reby

" Il faut stopper Luxus coûte que coûte " dis-je en sautant par dessus le balcon pour donner un coup de poing au mur invisible dans la rage

Les filles s'en allèrent sauf Reby qui rester à nos côtés et Kana qui emmena Bisca à l'intérieur

" Je sais pas se qu'il prépare se fumier ! Mais je vais pas le laisser faire! " cria Natsu en courant lui aussi dans le mur

Je mis un coup de tête dans le mur avec tellement de force que je me mis à saigner du nez

" La il dépasse les bornes " grognais-je en remontant sur le balcon, avec un visage impassible et le sang coulant sur ma robe

Natsu fut prit de la même colère que moi et se déchaîna sur le mur

Je croiser les bras sous le regard inquiet de Gajil et Reby

Mais oui !

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Je crois qu'elle à pris un trop gros choque dans la tête " déclara Gajil

" C'est un enchantement " dis-je en regardant Reby en prenant soin d'ignorer le commentaire du dragon de fer

Le visage de Reby s'illumina dans la compréhension

" On c'est et sa nous avance pas beaucoup " souffla Gajil

" C'est une forme de magie démo..." commença Reby

" Alors on peut peut-être réussir à l'annuler moi et Reby " finis-je

" C'est vraie ? " demanda Gajil

" Allez-y les filles ! Tentez votre chance ! " cria Natsu

" Compte sur nous ! Si on y arrive vous pourrez enfin stopper Luxus " souri Reby

10 minutes plus tard

Moi et Reby étions entourez de dizaines et de dizaines de livres

une plume chacune, nous prenions notes de toutes chose importante

Reby devait avoir une vingtaine de page et moi le double

Il faut dire que je lis très vite

Moi et Réby, nous nous regardâmes avec compliciter

" Il faut décomposer en matériaux électriques les informations sur l'arrengemant l'alphabet Logue ..." commençais-je

" Puis piocher les mots servant à la constitution des règles ! " sourit Reby

" l , o , s, u " disons nous en cœur

" Ensuite on transpose le résultat selon la grammaire guil !" finis-je

Moi et Reby nous nous faisons un high-five

" Vous êtes supers balèzes ! J'ais pas piger un seul mot de se que vous avez dit mais vous êtes balèzes " nous complimenta Gajil

" Reby ! On c'est tromper ! Le l et le s sont des pièges ! Le véritable code clé c'est alse " dis-je en griffonnant des notes

Reby relis c'est note et cria

" Mais oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas encore un petit effort et on va pouvoir vous sortir de la ..." répondit Reby déterminé en reprenant ses notes

" Oué mais moi j'y tient pas plus que sa..." soupira Gajil

" Je t'en pris Gajil... Luxus est aller beaucoup trop loin ...Il faut qu'on l'arrête... Et pour sa je n'hésiterais pas à me battre " dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

" Ta le sens de la répartie toi et tu laisse tout sentiments de côté , t'es vraiment insensible en faite " me dit Gajil

Et je repris mes recherche

" Le combat entre Bixsrow et Lucy à commencer ! "s'étonna Natsu

" J'ais un bon pressentiment pour Lucy..." chuchotais-je sans lever l'œil de ma feuille

**temps sauter**

" Ta vu ça ? Lucy a réussi à battre Bixsrow" souri Natsu

" Sans blague ? Il c'est fait battre par la pom-pom girl ? " s'offusqua Gajil

" C'est qu'elle en a sous le coude la petite " sourit fièrement Natsu

" Ce faire battre par une fille en jupe c'est la honte " rétorqua Gajil

" Moi sa m'étonne pas, j'ais toujours su que Lucy était douée " souri Reby

Puis une dispute éclata entre Gajil et Natsu sur une histoire bizarre en tre un lièvre , une tortue et une pom-pom girl

" Il faut qu'on trouve comment convertir cette formule..." chuchotais-je

" Si seulement j'arriver à me concentrer ! " ragea Reby

**temps sauter**

Moi et Reby avons finalement réussis à obtenir un résultat

" Vas-y Reby , je te laisse l'honneur d'essayer " dis-je avec fierté

" Natsu, Gajil, Kami... Si nos calcul sont bon , vous allez pouvoirs faire votre entrée dans la grande bataille de Fairy Tail ! " nous souris Reby

" C'est qui Kami ? " demanda Gajil

" C'est le surnom que seul Reby à le droit de me donner " expliquais-je

" Vas-y Reby ! Tu peut nous sortir de la ! " souri Natsu

Des caractères se rajoutèrent

Et Reby nous libéra le passage en nous disant de se séparer

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" D-D- Début du combat entre Kana et Juvia...

Vainqueur : Kana " bégayais-je les larmes au yeux

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer un sanglot

" Shimi ton bandage se colore de sang ! " me cria Reby

" Se n'ais rien..." dis-je en courent à mon tour en partant à la recherche de Luxus ou de Fried

**Temps sauter **

Je sautais de toit en toit à une vitesse effarante

Je soigner tout aussi rapidement chaque membre de la guilde que je croiser

Sa me fait perdre mon temps et ma magie, mais je ne laisserais personne mourir

Mais ou est Luxus ?

Tout à coup une puissance démoniaque fit son apparition , accompagné d'une odeur familière

Mirajane ...

Au loin grâce à ma vu de dragon , je vu Fried et Mirajane sous sa forme de démon

Elle m'en avait parler mais jamais je ne penser la voir comme sa un jour !

Fried se transformais à son tour en démon !

Ils allèrent hors de ma vu avant qu'une tornade noir apparu

Puis toute l'eau de la rivière fut soulever

Mirajane lança un sort qui brilla à des kilomètres à la ronde

La puissance de Mirajane disparut

Le combat est finit...

Ce combat me fit lâcher une autre larme , que j'essuyer

Je serrait les poings avant de continuer à chercher Luxus

Des écris apparut devant moi

" Fried contre Mirajane : Abandon des deux adversaires ..." chuchotais-je avec un petit sourire rassurer

Je voler au dessus de la ville grâce à mes aile de neiges rouge

Mon sourire disparut pour être remplacer par un regard déterminer

" A nous deux Luxus... Il n'y pas de place pour les sentiments dans cette folie...Ta folie"

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Aller ! A la revoyure ! **


	19. Chapter 19

** Salut tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Mais sans plus tarder, les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super merci d avoir mis la suite c est super j ai super hâte de lire la suite**

**Hé bien voila la suite que tu attendait avec impatience !**

**Ce chapitre sera le correspondant de l'épisode 46 :**

**Catastrophe à la cathédrale Cardia **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Plus que dix minutes pour trouver et battre Luxus, après il sera trop tard... Réfléchit Kanashimi , réfléchit ! " me grondais-je en survolant la ville, écoutant, voyant et sentant le plus de chose possible

Deux puissance familière apparut à la cathédrale Cardia

Luxus et Mistgun

Je volait le plus vit possible vers ce bâtiment

Une fois devant les porte je me poser rapidement et gracieusement

" Te voila Luxus ! " criais-je , en cœur avec Erza et Natsu ?

" Erza ? Natsu ? "

" Vous avez réussi à sortir ? "

Natsu regarda Mistgun

" Hé c'est qui encore se guignole ? " demanda Natsu

" Que fait tu la Mistgun ? "lui demandais-je

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux puis nous fit dos

Luxus lui envoya une boule de foudre dans la figure se qui nous permis de voir son visage

Mmes yeux s'agrandirent

" Jellal ? " dis-je avec hésitation

" Tu connait Jellal ? " me demanda Erza

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda Natsu

" Je croyais que tu était mort quand le conseil ma..." commençais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspend

" Tient ... On dirait que vous vous connaissez " s'incrusta Luxus

" J'y comprend plus rien... Sa veut dire que Mistgun, c'était Jellal ? " résuma Natsu

" Désoler Kanashimi, Erza... Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyer ... Parce que sa prête à confusion ... Mais je n'ais rien à voir avec Jellal même si je suis son portrait cracher vous devez me croire" déclara Mistgun

Je hochait la tête en reprenant mon visage impassible

Il me regarda longuement avant de s'excuser et de disparaître

" Erza, Shimi ! Vous me le laisser ! " cria Natsu

" D'accord Natsu..." dis-je en regardant Erza

Puis Luxus l'attaqua

" Arrête de faire la grimace ! Sa va laisser des traces ! " ria-t-il en assommant Erza

Je couru à Erza

" Tient bon Erza ! " dis-je en lui prodiguant des soins

Elle reprit ses esprit grâce à ma magie

Luxus et Natsu se battre sans se lâcher

Je luis sourit tristement

" Shimi..." commença Eerza

" Non ne dit rien , il faut d'abord s'occuper de Luxus..." la coupais-je

Elle me sourit et pris la place de Natsu dans le combat

" C'est quoi tous c'est globes qui flottent au dessus de la ville ? "demanda Erza à Luxus

" C'est le palais de la foudre ! T'en à déjà entendue parler ?! " lui répondit Luxus amuser

" Tu mijote encore un mauvais coup ! Ne me dit pas que tu va attaquer Magnolia ! " rétorqua Erza

Luxus ria avant de répondre :

" Oui mes lacrima vont tous ravagées ... Pour être honnête moi aussi sa me fend le cœur "

" Sale monstre ! " cria Erza en lui donnant un coup de pied

" Plus que deux minutes avant le spectacle ! " rappela Luxus

" Natsu ! Shimi aller vite toutes les détruire ! " nous ordonna Erza

" Je peut pas , enfin si je peut mais sa risque de sentir le cochon grillé pendant une semaine" cria Natsu

" Je voit, donc tu les à protéger avec un sort de lien vivant " compris Erza

" Exact ! Je me suis assurer que vous n'ayez aucun moyen de déjouer mon plan "ria Luxus

" T'es qu'une pourriture ! " cria Erza avant de se faire foudroyer

" Toi aussi je vais t'anéantir par la foudre ! " rétorqua Luxus

" Changement d'armure ! "

" L'armure de la reine de la foudre tu crois vraiment que se sera suffisent pour te protéger de mes éclairs ? " se moqua Luxus en envoyant une autre attaque

" C'est pas seulement pour me défendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu dit de sa ?! " demanda Erza en attaquant Luxus elle aussi

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de détruire le palais de la foudre...

Le combat entre Luxus et Erza ne dura pas longtemps

Erza fut battu et maintenant hors d'état de combattre

" Natsu ! " criais-je

" Quoi ?! " me répondit-t-il sur les nerfs

" Je te laisse t'occuper de Luxus " dis-je

" Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? " me demanda-t-il

" Je vais jouer avec la foudre " déclarais-je sur de moi avant de courir jusqu'à l'entrée

" Ne me dit pas que tu va détruire le palais de la foudre ?! " s'offusqua Natsu

Luxus me ria au nez mais je pouvais sentir une certaine tension venant de lui

" C'est perdus d'avance Kanashimi ! En détruisant une seul de c'est lacrima , tu risque déjà une mort atroce hors j'en est installé un nombre incalculable de toute façon tu na plus assez de temps ! " dit-il

Même si je suis dos à eux je souriais

Je défis soigneusement le bandage de mon œil et le laissa tomber parterre

" Je vais toute les détruire en même temps! " annonçais-je avec assurance

" C'est impossible ! Même si par miracle tu y parvenait , tu y laisserait la vie " déclara Luxus

" Mais au moins la ville sera sauver..." dis-je en leur jetant un regard avec mon œil gauche

Il brillait d'un sombre violet

Le regard de Luxus et Natsu montrer leur incertitude

Je leur souri à tous les deux avant de sortir de la cathédrale en courent

" Natsu je compte sur toi pour arrêter Luxus " dis-je

" Tu na pas le droit d'enfreindre les règles ! " me cria Luxus

" J'espère que je peut aussi te faire confiance ... On compte sur toi ! " me cria Natsu

" J'y arriverais... Coûte que coûte ! " le rassurais-je

" Ça m'es égale que tu te plante ou que tu réussisse par contre, T'A INTÉRÊT A REVENIR VIVANTE ! " me cria Natsu

Natsu, grâce à toi j'ais donner un sens à ma vie , alors ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas la gaspillait

Une fois ver le centre de la ville je serrais les poings

" Je fais appelle à toute l'étendu de ma magie de tueuse de dragon... Donne moi la force de protéger toutes les personnes de la ville... Quand à vous mes compagnons de Fairy Tail , je compte sur votre aide " dis-je, la dernière phrase fut envoyer par télépathie à un maximum de mage

Une aura noir et violette m'entoura et mes yeux brillèrent

Je concentrais magie le plus possible

" Je n'ais jamais utilisé ma magie au dessus de 15 % de mes capacité mais sa ne sera pas du tout suffisant et rapide ... je doit l'utiliser à 37 % si les mage de Fairy Tail m'aide ..." dis-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**Je sais qu'il est court , pardonnez moi ...**

**Mais ne vous inquiéter pas... Les chapitres avenir seront plus long !**

**Tous avis est le bienvenus !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bien le bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Je sais que le chapitre précédent était cour , mais je compte me rattraper sur celui la !**

**Mais d'abord place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C est pas bien grave si c est court tu en a mis 3 aujourd hui vivement la suite**

**Hé bien on peut dire quatre ! J'avais tellement envie de faire cet arc que j'ais pris le train pour le faire ! **

**Et l'épisode utilisé ici sera l'épisode 47 :**

**Triple dragon **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Je m'écroulais à genoux avec une respiration difficile

" Plus que trois minutes..."

Je suis à 45 %

Mais cheveux lévitent tellement la puissance en moi et énorme

J'ais dépasser les 37 % mais on ne sais jamais je veut monter jusqu'à 50

Je me relevais doucement

" Hé oh ! Quelqu'un m'entend ? C'est Warren ! " cria une voix dans ma tête

" Oui ici Kanashimi ! "répondis-je

" Je vous ordonne à tous de vous sortir de votre torpeur ! " continua Warren

" C'est toi Warren ? "

" Pourquoi on doit regarder en l'air ? "

" Vous avez vu ? C'est quoi sa ? "

" Je vous ordonne à tous de cessez le combat immédiatement ! Ecoutez moi tous ! Si on veut détruire c'est objet volant nous devons unirent nous forces ! On doit venir à bout du sort que Luxus à jeter sur la ville ! Il nous restent peut de temps ! Je compte sur vous c'est compris ?! " ordonna Warren

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? "

" Alors sa aussi c'est un coup de Luxus ?"

" Dit Warren, comment est-ce que tu à su pour le palais de la foudre ? " demandais-je

" Hé mais c'est la voix de Kanashimi ! Est-ce que tu va bien ? " me demanda Grey

" Oui Grey , c'est toi qui à été chercher Warren ? " questionnais-je

" Exact et j'ais pas mal galérer " me répondis le mage de glace

" Ecoutez moi toutes les filles sont saine et sauve ! Alors ne vous battez plus ! " dis-je

" C'est vraie ! Juvia et saine et sauve ! " déclara Elfman

" C'est vraie, Bisca aussi va bien ! Tu m'entend Arzak ? " demanda Mirajane

" Oui j'espère que tu dit vraie..." dit-il

" Je suis désoler , ma télépathie n'atteint pas tous les membres de la guilde pour le moments on se contentera de se qui entendent , il faut détruire c'est sphères volantes ! " expliqua Warren

Je suis à 48 %

Je lâche un gémissement de fatigue

C'est dur...

" Warren tu n'est qu'une ordure ! Tu à déjà oublier se que tu ma fait subir on dirait ! "

" C'est toi Max ? Je suis désoler mais il fallait à tout prix que je vienne en aide à Erza et au autre!"

" Ici Droy ! Arzak est-ce que tu m'entend ? "

" Oui je t'entend très bien ! Désolé pour tout à l'heure "

" C'est tout se que tu a à me dire ? Je te rappelle que tu ma attaquer en traître !"

" Oué toi aussi Wakaba ! "

50 %!

Toute la guilde se mi à se disputer

Je serrais les poings avec les larmes au yeux

" Je vous en pris arrêter de vous battre..." dis-je d'une toute petite voix

" Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer à la fin ?! " hurla Grey

" T'es mal placer pour nous faire la morale ! " rétorqua tous les mages

" Sa suffit on à pas le temps pour sa ! On doit zigouillez c'est machins dans le ciel ! "

Mais Grey fut ignorer et tous les mages se jeter des piques

Je fit apparaître mes ailes et volais au centre des lacrima, juste au dessus de la cathédrale Cardia

" Sa suffit ! Ce n'est pas la guilde de Fairy Tail que je connais ! La guilde que j'ais intégrer à pour slogan d'être une famille unie peut importe les épreuves !

Ce n'est pas l'image que vous donner ! Quand j'ais rejoins ses rangs j'étais heureuse de pouvoir en avoir une vraie !

J'ais toujours voulus en faire partie ! Ne gâcher pas mon rêve d'enfant que j'ais enfin réaliser ! Ne me faites pas douter de mon rêve !

A mes yeux Fairy Tail a toujours représenter un espoir et je veut que sa reste le cas aujourd'hui

Rester unis ! J-J-je vous en conjure ... nne-ne ne briser pas... Les les liens qui vous unis ! J'ais beau être nouvelle, mais mon attachement pour cette guilde est au moins aussi fort que le votre

S'il vous plait je vous en supplie, arrêter de vous battre " déclarais-je en larmes

Tous le monde fit un silence de mort

" Kanashimi..." fit la voix de Lucy

Je n'entendais personne réagir

" Très bien... Vous le prenez comme sa..."

L'aura autour de moi prit une tinte vraiment sombre

" Je m'occupe seul de se maudit palais, dans se cas la ! " criais-je

Des milliers de vaisseaux de toutes les couleurs partirent de moi et toucha chaque lacrima sans exception

J'ais réussi à utilisé 60% de mes capacités magique

Toute cette puissance évacuer d'un coup ma pomper tout mon énergie

Mon aura disparu et mes yeux redevinrent normales

Mes ailes disparut et je tombait à une vitesse inquiétante vers la cathédrale

" KANASHIMI ! " firent tous les mages de Fairy Tail

Je souris avant de m'écraser dans le toit de Cardia et d'atterrir dans un fracas sur le sol

Je me relevais en tremblant de fatigue

Des égratignures partout

Juste en face de moi Luxus et Natsu me regardèrent choquaient

Puis de petit éclairs m'entourèrent et je ressentis une des plus douloureuses sensations que j'ais jamais connue

Je n'est même pas la force de crier tellement j'ais mal

Je crachais du sang en grande quantité

Une fois la douleur passer, de la fumée sortait de moi

Ma robe est brûler par endroit et on peut voir ma cicatrice à ma cuisse droite

je tomber à genoux et m'écroula vers l'avant , mais Natsu me rattrapa de justesse

" SHIMI ! " cria-t-il en m'adossant contre un pillier

" N-N-Natsu..." malgré la douleur je souriais à pleine dents

Luxus ricana

" Alors combien de lacrima à tu éliminé ? "

Je souriais malicieusement

" Toutes..." dis-je

Son sourire disparut

" Natsu qu'est-ce que tu attend? Va te battre contre Luxus " dis-je sur un ton faussement en colère avec un grand sourire

" Tss t'es pas ma cousine pour rien..." riait-t-il avent de se diriger ver Luxus

Je lâche un gémissement avant de tousser un peut de sang

" Pourquoi tu tient à tout prix à être à la tête de notre guilde ? Tu est seul nous on est liée les uns au autres , je vois mal un gars comme toi , qui aime rester à l'écart pourrait occuper un tel poste" déclara Natsu

Luxus explosa dans un orage d'éclairs en criant de rage

" tu veut savoir comment je peut devenir le maître Fairy Tail ? C'est très simple :PAR LA FORCE ! " hurla-t-il

" C'est pas la peine de lutter ! Abandonne ! Fair Tail sera jamais à toi , tu m'entend ?! " rétorqua Natsu

" Tu te trompe elle sera à moi ! Je savais bien que la diplomatie n'était pas mon fort, j'aurais du y penser avant et utilisé ma force DES LE DÉBUT ! Ma puissance est si grande que tu ne peut rien contre elle ... Elle fait de moi se que je suis ! C'est mon identités " ragea Luxus

" Et si je réussi à venir à bout de cette puissance phénoménale, t'abandonnera ? " demanda Natsu en se jetant sur son adversaire

Luxus l'nevoya valdinguer dans le plafond

Natsu revint à la charge mais fut foudroyer au sol par Luxus

" C'est pas vraie je suis paralyser ! "

" ÉCLAIR FURIEUX ! " une lumière m'aveugla

quand j'ouvris les yeux Natsu avait disparut

Luxus se vanta de sa victoire

" Je croyais que vous étiez camarades "

Je levais la tête en tremblant pour voir Gajil accrocher à une rambarde , Natsu dans une main

" Hein ? " demanda Luxus

" Gajil..." je souriais difficilement

" Punaise ta mauvaise mine, pourquoi t'es aller détruire le palais de la foudre seul ? " me dit Gajil

" Il ne rester plus beaucoup de temps..." répondis-je

" Vous faites partis de la même guilde tout les deux, et toi tu te réjoui de sa mort ... à vrai dire il n'est pas encore mort, ce serait plutôt à moi de le tuer en vérité "

Je baisser la tête, incapable de la soulever plus longtemps

" Gajil ? " gémit Natsu

Le dragon de fer atterri au sol faisant face à Luxus , il lança Natsu parterre

" Enfin un autre adversaire... Fuis pendant qu'il en ais encore temps tous se qui se dresseront contre moi seront réduit à néant " déclara Luxus

" Tant fais pas je me charge de lui... Tu peut t'en aller " grogna Natsu à Gajil

" Pas tout de suite j'ais des compte à régler avec lui ... Le seul problème : c'est que sa puissance est phénoménale... Ce n'est pas étonnant il fait partie de la famille de Makarov " déclara Gajil

" Quoi ? C'est vraie ?! " demandais-je incrédule

" Ne me dit pas que tu n'était pas au courent ?! " me cria Gajil

" Sa na pas d'importance ! La force de Luxus n'a rien à voir avec le lien de parenté qu'il à avec le maître ! Il y est arriver par ses propre moyens ! " dis-je difficilement

" Sa ne me plait pas , mais pouvoir le battre , il va falloir qu'on unisse nos force la salamandre " souffla Gajil

" Nan mais sa va pas ! Tu rigole la ! Je veut le combattre tout seul ! Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec toi ! Tu ma bien entendu ?! " s'égosilla Natsu

" Tu va la fermer , oui ? Regarde le bien : est-ce que c'est le Luxus que tu connait ? " demanda Gajil

Je regardais Luxus et seulement la folie était visible sur son visage

Je pris enfin compte de son état et mon cœur se serre comme si il allait explosait

Une larmes coula sur ma joue, vite suivit par des centaines d'autres

Luxus...

" Moi , se n'ais pas Luxus que je vois, mais un ennemi de la guilde alors si on veut la protéger il est de notre devoir de stopper Luxus dans son élan destructeur... Il à mi KO la diablesse avec c'est lacrima, battu tous les autres avec les membres de l'unité Raijin... Si on ne l'arrête pas je te laisse imaginer la suite

Natsu fit une tête vraiment étrange

" Tu va me faire croire que tu veut protéger la guilde ?, " dit-il

" Je la protège si je veut ! Je peut aussi bien l'anéantir ! " cria Gajil en rougissant

" Tu semble oublier quelque chose: il n'y a pas de place dans le ciel pour deux dragon " lui rappela Natsu

" Je sais c'est moi qui te l'ais dit , mais de toute façon se serait trop risquer de voler : les éclairs sont dangereux " souriais Gajil

" D'accord mais qu'on soi bien clair : c'est la dernière fois que je fait équipe avec toi " déclara Natsu

" Temps parce que tôt ou tard , il faudra bien que je te règle ton compte " rétorqua Gajil

S'il vous plait... Gajil, Natsu sauver Luxus

Les deux tueur se jetèrent sur Luxus

Mais il finit par leur crier à la figure se qui les paralysaient au sol

C'est ... C'est un chasseur de dragon

Luxus se mit à utilisé la loi des fée !

" Luxus... Non " chuchotais-je en me levant , tremblante me tenant au pilier d'une main

Reby arriva

" Luxus ! Je t'en pris ! arrête ! " cria-t-elle

" Reby ! " cria Natsu

" Ne reste pas la idiote ! " hurla Gajil

" Reby-chan..." chuchotais-je inquiète

Elle nous ignora

" Luxus ! Ecoute moi ! Tu doit m'écouter... Le maître, ton grand père, il est mourant ! " nous annonça-t-elle

" Quoi ? " demandais-je

Luxus fit de grand yeux

"Tu ma entendus ! Arrête sa tout de suite ! Vient avec moi le voir à son chevet ! " pleura Reby

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Le vieux va bientôt mourir..." demanda Natsu incrédule

" Luxus vient avec moi ! " cria Rreby

Le sort de Luxus perdit en puissance

" Je t'ais bien entendue merci pour l'information , je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Désormais j'ais toutes mes chances pour devenir maître de la guilde et personne ne peut m'en empêcher ! " ria Luxus

" Reby-chan ! Met toi à couvert ! " dis-je

Elle le fit sens plus tarder

" Tu n'ais qu'une ordure " grogna Gajil

La loi des fées de Luxus reprit toute sa puissance et ne cessa de grandir

" Vous pouvais dire adieux à Fairy Tail ! Grace à moi elle va renaître de ses cendres et je ferais d'elle une guilde plus puissante que toute les autres ! " hurla Luxus

" Ta perdu la raison ! Comment à tu pu devenir aussi cruel ?! " cria Natsu

" J'invoque... LA LOI DES FÉES "

Je courut devant Natsu et Gajil une lumière aveuglante apparut

Je suis prête pour la douleur...

Et la mort...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Comme promis je me suis quelque peut rattraper question taille sur se chapitre ! **

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**En espèrent vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjours à tous !**

**vus que c'est mon cinquième chapitre en moins de 24 heure je n'est toujours rien de nouveau à dire !**

**Mais sur ce place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Se chapitre est vraiment super j attends toujours avec impatience la suite de ta fic et j ai hâte de voir comme shimi et luxus vont se comporter dans la suite**

**Oh tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point j'ais hâte moi aussi !**

**Se vingt-et-unième chapitre correspond à l'épisode 48 :**

**Fantasia **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis debout les bras écarter Gajil et Natsu n'ont pas prit le coup et Reby va bien

De plus je suis toujours en vie ! Je n'ais subit aucun dégâts suite à l'attaque de Luxus, mais comment ?

" Mais j'hallucine ! Comment est-ce possible ?! Comment à tu réussi à tenir le choc ?!" cria Luxus en me voyant

Je tombais à genoux à bout de force

Dite moi que j'ais raison de penser à cette possibilité !

" La diablesse, arrête de faire tout toute seul , c'est mauvais pour la santé " se moqua Gajil

" Tais toi je vient de te sauver la peau..." dis-je

" je t'ais pourtant balancer mes sort les plus puissant ! " me déclara Luxus

" Les autres membres de la guilde et les habitants de la ville n'on rien non plus "

Je tournais la tête pour voir Fried à l'entrée de la cathédrale

" Je l'ais constater par moi même, aucun de nos adversaire n'est blessé " déclara Fried

" Non j'en crois pas un mot, ma loi des fées était absolument parfaite ! " rétorqua Luxus

" Ce qui compte c'est se que tu à dans le cœur " dis-je en me relevant, tremblante

" Le maître ne ta pas transmit que sa force et sa magie , il ta apprit aussi à aimé tes camarades, c'est cette affection qui ta jouer des tour ... La loi des fées n'est efficace que contre se que l'utilisateur perçoit comme ses ennemis ... Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi tu à échouer Luxus ? " expliqua Fried

" Ta magie à lu on font de ton cœur et à perdue de son efficacité " dis-je à Luxus avec un petit sourire

" Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut mentir à la magie , c'est impossible ... Voila qui nous révèle tes vrais sentiments " souri Fried

" Tu te trompe sur mon compte ! Tous se qui ce mettent en travers de ma route son mes ennemis ! Et ils doivent périrent ! " cria Luxus tremblant

Je vois maintenant une partie du vrai Luxus : un enfant déboussoler qui ne veut pas rester dans l'ombre de sont grand père

Je boiter ver lui doucement

" Tu n'arriveras pas convaincre qui que se soit ... Va voire le maître il t'attend pour te parler " continua Fried

Luxus fit de nouveau appelle à sa force de dragon

" Hé alors ? J'ais pas envie de le voir et je me moque de se qui peut lui arriver ! Je veut que l'on me voit comme un grand mage et pas comme le petit fils du vieux! JE SUIS LUXUS " hurla-t-il en s'entourant d'éclairs

Gajil se mi devant Reby comme bouclier

Je m'avancer en évitant les éclairs

Fried me regarder choquer

" Luxus... On te voit déjà comme un grand mage ! Et aucun lien de sang ne pourra changer ça, certes tu est le petit fils du maître mais sa ne changera pas notre vision de ta personne ! Tu est Luxus, le mage de foudre , l'un des mages les plus puissants de Fairy Tail, un membres de notre famille, aucun de nous ne te sous-estime parce que ton grand père est un maître de guilde ! Comprend le ! On te voit comme tu est ! Je te vois comme tu est ..." dis-je à bout de souffle

" NON TU MENT ! " hurla Luxus en me jetant une vague de foudre

Je fermais les yeux en me préparent au choc mais je senti à la place quelqu'un me portais et courir

J'ouvris un œil pour voir que je suis dans les bras de Fried

" Fried..." dis-je en le regardant étonné

" Tu est très courageuse mais dans son état il n'écoutera pas la voix de la raison, il n'a pas confiance en nous " me déclara Fried en me posant au sol

" On à compris Luxus ! Mais c'était pas une raison pour tous sa ! Que tu sois son petit fils ou pas , on en à rien à faire ! Tu commence à nous gonfler avec tes histoire ! Faut que t'intègre qu'on à qu'une seul famille et c'est la guilde ! " cria Natsu en feu

" Pauvre imbécile... Je vois que t'a rien compris ! " rétorqua Luxus

" On est pas obliger de se comprendre à 100% pour être camarade ! Le plus importent c'est d'être la pour les autres quand ils en ont besoins ! C'est l'intérêt de la guilde ! " déclara Natsu

" TAIS-TOI !" hurla Luxus

Les deux chasseurs de dragons se battirent jusque dans le ciel

Nous courûmes tous dehors pour voir deux lumières une rouge et une jaune se battre

Fried avait pris Erza comme une mariée

" C'est incroyable la vitesse à la quelle ils se battent" dis-je

Natsu vola dans un des mur de la cathédrale

Et Luxus l'enfonça avant de le prendre par le bras et le faire voler sur le toit avec un coup de pied

" Tu croyait vraiment pouvoir me battre ? " cria Luxus

" Natsu ! " s'inquiéta Reby en servant d'appuis pour Gajil

" La guilde ne t'appartient pas... Tu te trompe si tu pense le contraire ! Alors arrête ! " cria à son tour Natsu

" Sa suffit maintenant ! Poing démolisseur du dragon foudroyant ! "

Natsu se le pris de plain fouet

" Tu est bien trop jeune pour me faire la morale ! Montre-moi le respect du au aînés " se moqua Luxus

Natsu se releva

"Il est dingue ! Il c'est encore relever ! " déclara Fried , incrédule

" Abandonne Natsu ! Je t'en pris ! " supplia Reby

" AAAAAHHHHHH JE VAIS TU FAIRE DISPARAÎTRE DE MA VUE ! " Hurla Luxus

" Ne fait pas sa ! Si tu utilise se sort sur lui dans son état tu va le tuer ! " cria Fried

" LANCE DU DRAGON FOUDROYANT ! "

Je volais en repoussant mes limite

" OMBRELLE DE FER ! "

Une ombrelle de fer géante apparu dans mes mains et fit office de para-foudre

Je me pris une décharge énorme d'électricité qui brisa mes ailes de neige

Je tombais maintenant

" Je compte sur toi , Natsu ! "dis-je

" Oh non ! KAMI ! " cri Reby

" Son ombrelle est en métal ! Elle c'est sacrifier en faisant office de para-tonnerre " cria Fried

Ma chute s'arrêta sur le toit que se trouver en dessous de moi

Non loin de moi , le combat entre Luxus et Natsu recommencer

" POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON !

LES SERRES DU DRAGON !

LES AILES DU DRAGON !

LES CORNES DU DRAGON !

ERGOTS DE FEU !

LAME FLAMBOYANTE DU LOTUS "

Natsu à réussi à battre Luxus

Je souriais tristement

Puis je perdis connaissance

* * *

_Rêve_

_Une fillette de cinq ans se trouvait dans un bureau_

_" Père ? Vous m'avez, vous m'avez demander ? " demanda la petite fille effrayer _

_L'homme se trouvant derrière le bureau se leva et gifla durement la petite qui tomba à cause de la violence du choc , la lèvre fendu _

_" Rejoindre Fairy Tail ?! Jamais ! Une fille de ton rang deviendra jamais une mage ! Se serais une honte pour notre famille ! Ne sali pas le nom Sutékina comme ton frère! De plus ton pouvoir est une abomination" hurla l'homme_

_" Se n'est pas vrai ! Itami na pas sali notre nom et je deviendrais une mage de Fairy Tail ! " répondis la petite en se levant_

_L'homme prit un coupe papier et se dirigea vers l'enfant_

_" Petite insolente ! "_

_Et tenta de lui crever l'œil gauche mais il ne réussi qu'a ouvrir la paupière_

_Fin du rêve _

_début du deuxième rêve_

_La même fillette de cinq ans se trouver dans sa chambre et bercer son lapin en peluche dans sa main droite tout en dessinant_

_Un bandage était sur son œil gauche et sa lèvre inférieur était légèrement enflé _

_Une femme entra _

_" Ma chérie..." commença la femme_

_" Je devrais te remercier mère... Grace à toi je sais que je ne devrais jamais dire mes rêves au autre ni leur faire entièrement confiance..." déclara la petite froidement sans regarder sa mère et continuant à dessiner _

_La fillette posa son crayon et regarda sa mère avec son oeil droit vide de vis et de tous sentiments_

_La jeune femme partis en courent les larmes coulant sur ses joues_

_Quelque minutes plus tard son père vint avec un fouet_

_L'œil__ de la fillette de cinq ans s'élargissait en voyant l'arme et sa respiration fut laborieuse _

_fin du deuxième rêve_

* * *

Je me réveiller en sursaut et en sueurs avec mon cœur battant à la chamade

Je toussais avec la main sur et agripper avec force la bar du lit sur le quel je me trouvais pour constater qu'un appareille orner mon majeur

Des machines autours de moi sonnait

Je fermais hermétiquement les yeux en me balancent d'avant en arrière tout en m'étouffant , je pouvais sentir le bandage sur mon œil gauche

Et les machines autour de moi faisait des bruits plus fort et beaucoup moins espacer

J'entendais des bruits de pas courir vers moi et quelqu'un me secoua

Je lâchait un cri de peur et me débattis en tremblant comme une feuille, les machines autour de moi ne cesser de faire des bruits très rapide et irrégulier

" Kanashimi ! KANASHIMI ! C'est moi Luxus ! Calme-toi ! C'est qu'un cauchemar " cria la personne qui continuais de me secouer

J'ouvris l'œil droit doucement pour voir le visage de Luxus inquiet

" L-Luxus ? " bégayais-je

Les machines se calmèrent juste un tout petit peut

" Oui c'est moi , tu à juste fait un cauchemar ... Est-ce que sa va ?" me demanda Luxus en prenant place sur un fauteuil tout près de mon lit sur le côté droit, la ou ma main se cramponner à la barre

" O-Oui..." dis-je

" C'est sa... Calme toi tous va bien maintenant, c'est pas la peine de paniquer " me rassura Luxus

Je hochait la tête mais ne lâcher toujours pas la barre de mon lit pour autant

Les machines se calmèrent un peut et Luxus me regarder toujours aussi inquiet

Puis je remarquer ou nous sommes : dans uns chambre d'hôpital et plus précisément en pleine nuit la lune éclairant de toute sa lumière notre chambre

Luxus était recouvert de bandage avec un jogging blanc pour seul vêtement

Moi je suis vête d'un T-shirt noir ample et un jogging gris

J'écarquillé les yeux en le voyant et les machines reprirent leur son saccadé

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! "cria Luxus

" Luxus ! Tu devrait retournais au lit tu est blessé !" dis-je en lâchant enfin ma barre et commença à sortir de mon lit pour m'emmêler les pied dans ma couverture et tomber sur Luxus

Le bidule sur mon doigt partis et les machines s'éteignirent

Il me serra dans c'est bras avec une légère rougeur sur ses joues

" Luxus ? " demandais-je inquiète

Il me sourit

se qui me fit rougir

" Tu est incroyable..." me dit-il

" Ah bon ? " demandais-je bêtement

En quoi je suis incroyable

" Même blessé et en pleine crise de panique tu arrive à t'inquiété pour moi ..." me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille avant de resserrer son étreinte

Je la lui rendis

" Tu est mal placer pour me dire sa " répondis-je avec amusement en profitant de la chaleur de Luxus

" Pourquoi est-tu si gentille avec moi ? Pourquoi est-tu si douce avec moi ? " me demanda-t-il

" Parce que je t'aime beaucoup " dis-je sans réfléchir

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge

Mais qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi j'ais dit sa ?!

Il me regarda étonne aussi rouge que moi

Avant de baisser les yeux

" Je suis désoler Kanashimi..." s'excusa Luxus

" Pourquoi ? " demandais-je étonné

" Pour le palais de la foudre , et pour tous le reste..." dit-il

Je fermais mes yeux et resserrer mon étreinte avec un doux sourire

Je pouvais sentir Luxus se raidir

" Je ne t'en veut pas, tous le monde se perd " lui dis-je

Il me regarda choquait

Je lui sourit tendrement

Luxus me prit subitement par les hanches et m'embrassa en ferment les yeux

Je pouvais sentir mon estomac être remplie de papillons

Je fermais mes yeux et poser mes mains sur ses épaules avant de lui rendre son baiser

J'ais l'impression de me retrouver dans un orage et une tempête de neige en même temps et étrangement l'impression est agréablement douce

Kana avait raison, j'était dans le dénis j'aime Luxus

Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas

Moi et Luxus se séparait vite avec des visage rouge

Deux médecins nous regarder avec soulagement et nostalgie

" Nous sommes désoler nous pensions que quelque chose de grave c'était passé mais finalement , nous sommes visiblement de trop " sourirent embarrassés les deux médecins avant de partirent en fermant doucement la portes derrière eux

Luxus et moi nous nous regardions gêner mais je décidais finalement de casser le silence

" On devrait aller se couché..." dis-je en commençant à me libérer de ses bras mais Luxus ne voulais pas me lâchait

" Je ne veut pas que tu parte ... Tu est à moi maintenant "dit-il avant de me portais dans mon lit avec lui sous moi

Je lui fit un doux sourire avant de prendre la couverture et de nous couvrir tous les deux

il m'embrassa de nouveau et s'endormis avec moi dans ses bras

Je touchais mes lèvres doucement avant de sourire de bonheur

Je pris Luxus dans mes bras à mon tour étant allonger un peut plus haute que lui , ma poitrine fut en face de son nez

Mais je suis trop fatigué pour me déplacé

Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire sur mon visage

Qui aurait cru que Luxus m'aimer de cette façon ?

Fut ma dernière penser avant que je ne sombre dans un sommeil paisible sans rêve

**Le lendemain **

Je fut réveiller par un cris hystérique étouffer

J'ouvris mon œil utilisable pour voir Ever Green sourire comme une folle

Ainsi que Bixsrow et Fried me regarder avec un choque évidant sur leur visage

Je voulais bouger mais les bras de Luxus m'en empêchèrent

Je le regardais étonné puis me remémora la nuit dernière et rougie follement

" Je savais que tu l'aimer ! " cria Ever Green

" ssshhhh ! " fis-je en essayent de me libérer de l'emprise de Luxus mais il la resserra et enfonça sa tête dans ma poitrine en gémissant

Maintenant Fried et Bixsrow avais leur mâchoire touchant le sol

" Je suis dégoutté de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo " cria/chuchota la fée

" Ever Green , au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide moi ! " chuchotais-je agacé avec mes joues en feu

Je sen que je vais mourir de gêne

Après 5 minutes de combat intense je fut enfin libre de l'étreinte de Luxus

Pour ne pas le déranger nous sortîmes tous

2 minutes plus tard nous étions tous assis

Fried avec un vert de café

Bixsrow une menthe

Ever Green un thé à la rose

Et moi un chocolat chaud

" Depuis quand ? " fut la première question de mon amie

Mes joues viennent d'inventé une deuxième nuance de rouge

" Hier soir..." dis-je avec un petit sourire gêner ne savant pas comment réagir

" Désoler de vous coupé dans votre conversation... Mais le maître demande à te voir, c'est une chance que Luxus dors sinon il aurait voulut venir avec toi , vu votre relation " déclara Fried en voyant ma détresse

" Heu d'accord..." dis-je

" Je vais t'emmener , Bixsrow et Ever Green vont rester avec Luxus pour lui dire ou tu ais quand il sera réveiller si nous ne sommes pas de retour " déclara Fried en faisant apparaître des ailes violette dans son dos , me prendre comme une mariée et sauter par la fenêtre

Je m'agripper à son coup dans la surprise

" Accroche toi ! " riait Fried

en quelques minutes nous étions devant la guilde

" Prête ? "demanda Fried

" Non mais je n'ais pas vraiment le choix " dis-je en entrant hésitante

" Le maître est à l'infirmerie " me prévint Fried

Je rentrer dans la guilde sans lancer un seul regard à qui que se soit et monter à l'infirmerie

Le maître regardais par la fenêtre mais il tourna la tête vers moi

" Ma petite Kanashimi, vient approche " me dit maître Makarov en me faisant signe d'avancer

Je déglutis bruyamment et obéie

" Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te gronder , je t'ais demander de venir pour que je puisse m'excuser de t'avoir dit que tu me décevais alors que tu ne faisait que tenir une promesse et pour te donner une lettre" me souriait-il

Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me raidir au lettre

" De qui ? " tentais-je

" Apparemment d'un vieille ami à toi " me dit le maître

Je pris la lettre et vu " Pour Kanashimi, ma petite aiguille "

Mon œil s'agrandis

Non! Il ma retrouver !

Je pris peur mais ne laisser rien paraître extérieurement

" Merci maître est-ce tout ? " demandais-je

" oui tu peut allez retrouver t'es camarades " me répondit maître Makarov avec un grand sourire

Je hochais la tête avant de fourrer la lettre dans ma poche de pantalon et de sortir

Fried m'attendais à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie

"Alors ? " me demanda-t-il

" Il voulait juste s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il m'avait dit " souriais-je faussement

Je descendis pour aller dire bonjour à Kana

Je ne vais pas m'attarder

" Tu est au courent que tu va défiler sur un chars ? " souri Kana à Juvia

" Mais je suis nouvelle... Je vient à peine d'intégrer la guilde " déclara Jubia en jouant avec son doigt sur le pilier

" Bah Juvia faut pas faire cette tête je suis sur que tu sera avec Grey " lui chuchotais-je

Oui j'ais vu qu'elle était amoureuse de lui

Elle me regarda rouge comme une tomate puis me fit un grand sourire

" Toi aussi Shimi tu va devoir participé ! " Ria Lucy

" C'est hors de question! " refusais-je catégoriquement avec un peut trop de vigueur

Toutes les personnes de la guilde me regardèrent étonné

" Bah pourquoi ? " me demanda Kana

Je pris une tinte rouge

" Je... Hé bien... J'ais toujours voulu voir la parade des mages de Fairy Tail" dis-je en croisant les bras et détournant le regard

" Tu ne la jamais vu ? " me demanda Lucy

" Non jamais... Et je voudrais la voir et non y participé , c'est un des rêves que je voulais réaliser quand je voulais intégrer Fairy Tail " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Regarder moi se sourire pétillant et cet œil remplie d'espoir " ria Kana gentiment

J'allais rétorquais quelque chose quand je me sentie faible et m'écroula, Kana me rattrapa de justesse

avant de me faire m'asseoir à une table

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! " paniqua Kana

" Ce n'est rien je suis juste un peut fatigué et ma magie n'est pas encore totalement régénérer " expliquais-je faiblement

Kana mis une mains sur mon front pour la retirer immédiatement

" Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie , tu est brûlante de fièvre " cria Kana

" C'est parce que je me suis surmener ... Le manque de magie dans mon système se fait enfin ressentir, mais sa va aller... J'irais vous voirs parader se soir " dis-je avec détermination

Puis tout devint noir

Je me réveiller mais n'ouvrit pas l'œil en entendant la voix de Luxus

" Il font un de ses boucan..." dit-il, je pouvais le sentir tout près de moi

" Dis moi mon garçon et tu conscient du tord et du mal que tu à fait à la guilde ... regarde moi dans les yeux " déclara calmement le maître j'ouvris doucement mon œil

Luxus était assis à côté de mon lit en regardant fixement son grand père , aucun des deux n'avait prient connaissance de mon réveille

" Connais tu le véritable sens d'une guilde ? C'est un endroit ou se rassemble les amis , ou on peut trouver du travaille ... C'est aussi un refuge pour les orphelins , on vient y chercher du réconfort , tu ne peut donc pas la posséder ... Fairy Tail nous ais chère elle c'est constituée sur des valeurs tel que la fidélité, le courage et l'honneur que chacun possède au fond de lui... vertus grâce au quel les liens qui nous unissent sont indéfectible ... En manquant à ton honneur , tu à mit en danger la vie de tes amis ton attitude est de se fait impardonnable " continua maître Makarov

Mon œil s'élargie

" J'en suis conscient ... Mais, je croyais bien faire...Je voulais rendre la guilde plus forte " expliqua Luxus

" Qu'est-ce que tu peut être pénible avec ton ambitions , tu a besoins de te détendre d'avantage ... tu devrais t'ouvrir au monde tu regarderais se qui t'entour avec un œil neuf et tu entendrait des mots qui t'était jusqu'ici inaudible... Il faut profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous offres ... Je ne te l'ais jamais dis mais te grandir et t'épanouir été ma raison de vivre ... Je me moquais pas mal que tu soit fort ou intelligent , tous sa passé au second plan... Du moment que tu avais la santé sa me suffisais " déclara le maître

Luxus tremblait une larmes glissa de mon œil, je posais ma main sur celle de Luxus il me regarda choquait

Je lui souriais tristement en signe de réconfort

" Désoler Luxus... Mais je n'ais d'autre choix que de t'exclure ..." annonça le maître avant de lui faire dos

" D'accord, je te remercie... merci pour tout..." répondit Luxus

Je savais que c'était difficile pour Luxus et le maître alors je tâchais de retenir et de sourire tristement à Luxus

J'embrasser Luxus et il me rendit mon baiser , l'amour entre deux chasseur de dragon est très fusionnel selon les livres, je sais maintenant que c'est vrai

" Luxus...Fait attention à toi ..." dis-je avec un doux et petit sourire qu'il me rendit,

Luxus se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sans pour autan se retourner

" Prend bien soins de toi et de tous les membres de la guilde " déclara Luxus

" Je t'es dit de déguerpir " rétorqua le maître

Une fois que Luxus fut partis , je me levais et me dirigea ver le maître en posant ma main sur son épaule

" Ne vous en voulais pas maître je sais que c'est dur pour vous..." dis-je tristement

Le maître se tourna vers moi en pleur avant de se jeter sur mes jambes

" Luxus ! " pleurait-il

" Aller je suis sur qu'il ne voudrais pas vous voir pleurez " le rassurais-je en pleurant aussi

" Alors pourquoi tu pleure toi aussi ? " sanglota maître Makarov

Je frottais mes larmes et souri à pleine dents

" Je suis juste triste, ne vous inquiété pas " dis-je

" Kanashimi peut tu me laisser seul s'il te plait ? " me demanda le maître

" Bien sur..." dis-je avec un sourire et sortant

**Temps sauter **

**PDV EXTERNE. lieu : un parc de magnolia **

" QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Pourquoi tu est le seul à être exclu ?! " cria Ever Green sur Luxus

" C'est vrai sa , on à aussi notre part de responsabilité " déclara Bixsrow

" De responsabilité ! De responsabilité ! "

" C'est la décision du maître " expliqua Luxus

" Puisque c'est comme sa, je vais aussi quitter Fairy Tail ! " affirma Ever Green

" hé attend qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? " demanda Bixsrow

" Vous m'agaçais à pleurnichez comme des fillettes ... Vous ne pouvez me dire au revoir tout simplement ? " soupira Luxus amuser

" Pas si vite... Pourquoi tient tu temps à endosser toute la responsabilité ? " interrogea Fried

" Parce que c'est à cause de moi que c'est arriver... Pour être honnête je me fiche de devoir partir je ne ressant aucun attachement envers cette guilde... contrairement à vous " affirma Luxus

" Ce n'est pas terminer! Nous demanderons une faveur au maître ! " cria Ever Green

" Même Natsu et Grey s'opposeront à ton exclusion et se malgrer tout se qu'il on pu dire sur toi" déclara Bixsrow

Non loin de la un enfant tomba et se mit à pleurer

Une jeune fille couru à son secours, cette fille avait des cheveux violet et l'oeil gauche bander

La bande de Raijin et Luxus regardaient la scène avec étonnement

" OUIIINNNN "

" Allons il ne faut pas pleurer... Tu t'es fait bobo quelque part ? " demanda Kanshimi

" au au genoux OUINN "

La violette remonta le pantalon de l'enfant jusqu'au genoux de chaque côté pour voir une égratignure sanglante sur le genoux droit du petit garçon

Kanashimi souffla sur la plaie et pleins de petite paillette de toutes les couleurs dansèrent autour de la blessure qui finit par disparaître , elle remit correctement en place le pantalon du garçon avant de le relever et de le dépoussiérer

" Hé voila il n'y à plus de bobo !" riais la diablesse de Fairy Tail

L'enfant arrêter de pleurer et regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement avant d'apercevoir la marque sur sa joue

" Vous êtes Kanashimi Sutékina ! La diablesse de Fairy Tail ! " cria l'enfant avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Oui mais ou et ta maman ? " demanda en riant la jeune fille

" Edwouard ! Mon chérie ! Maman à eu si peur ! " cria une femme d'une trentaine d'années en prenant le petit dans ses bras en pleurent

" Sa va maman , j'ais pas eu peur ! La meilleure mage de Fairy Tail ma aider ! " ria le petit garçon

" Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Sutékina !" pleura de joie la mère

" Mais pas de souci ! Tient Edwouard , voila des joyaux pour te récompenser d'avoir été si courageux, grâce à sa tu pourra aller manger une glace avec ta maman , d'accord ?" souri Kanashimi en donnant une petite bourse d'argent à l'enfant

" Merci mademoiselle !" cria l'enfant avec des yeux plein d'admiration

" Pas de quoi !" ria la diablesse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de partir avec un visage joyeux

Luxus regardais la scène avec un regard tendre avant de retourner son attention vers les membres de l'unité Raijin

" Ta décision est prise " déclara Fried

Luxus leurs fit dos et partit

" Portais vous bien ! " souriais-t-il

" Attend Luxus ! " cria Ever Green

" Tu peut pas partir comme sa ! Qu'est-ce que l'unité de Raijin va devenir sans toi ? " cria Bixsrow

" Je pense que Kanashimi est la personne parfaite pour me remplacer " ria Luxus

**Temps sauter**

**PDV Kanashimi **

Je ne sais même plus comment Fried, Bixsrow et Ever Green m'on convaincue de participer à la parade avec eux

Ever Green est déguisé en reine des fées avec une robe bouffante verte à paillettes , Fried en roi vêtu de rouge

Et moi et Bixsrow somme la garde rapprocher du couple royal

Il est habillé exactement comme d'habitude sauf que son ensemble est blanc

Quand à moi Je suis dans une robe de déesse blanche

Le chars sur le quel nous somme représente une forêt donc la fabrication ma pris toute la journée on croirez de vrais arbres

Je danser comme une patineuse artistique tout autour de chaque chars des paillettes de toues les couleur me suivirent

C'est le moment !

Je lever mon index et mon pouce vers le ciel avec un grand sourire quand toute la guilde le fit en même temps juste après moi

" Même si je suis loin de toi ! Même si je ne te vois pas ! Je serais toujours avec toi ! Et je te protégerais ! Je t'en fait la promesse" criais-je en regardant le ciel avec un sourire radieux en lâchant une larme

Puis un grand feu d'artifice boucla la fête

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère que je ne suis pas aller trop vite avec Kanshimi et Luxus ! **

**N'hésiter pas à me le dire dans le cas contraire ! **

**Allez ! Au revoir ** !


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour ! **

**J'espère que tous le monde va bien !**

**Mais trêve de bavardage ! Place au reviews ! :**

**Sassy129 :****wow c'est magnifique woinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn je t'aime veux la suite**

**hé hé je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;)**

**Lilianna Odair : C était super bien tu n'a pas été trop vite et je hâte de voir le chapitre ou ils se retrouveront**

**Merci ! Ouf ! Je suis rassurer ! Oui moi aussi j'ais hâte de voir leur retrouvaille !**

**Bien ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 49 :**

**Une rencontre marquée par le destin**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Lucy**

La fête des moissons est terminée de puis une semaine , la ville a enfin retrouver son calme

Peut importante se qu'on en pense l'exclusion de Luxus a fait beaucoup de bruit à Fairy Tail

Hier encore Natsu ne s'en été toujours pas remit

**Flash Back**

**"Mais c'est pas juste le vieux ! Pourquoi t'a viré Luxus ? "**

**Fin du flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin PDV Lucy**

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je sirotais ma bière sans grande conviction en regardant Roméo entrain de dessiner à côté de moi

"Tu sais grande sœur tu devrait t'habiller plus souvent comme le jour de la moisson " souri Roméo

" Si c'est toi qui me le demande je veut bien faire un effort " riais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Bon il faut dire que je suis habiller avec un jean noir et un débardeur rouge et mes bottes de combat noir habituelle

En gros je suis habillé comme si j'allais me battre

Mais c'est mieux je me sens plus à l'aise

Puis Natsu nous refit une scène

" Luxus faisait partit de notre famille ! Même si on à eu quelque différent ! " cria Natsu

Je me levais exaspérer et frappa Natsu à la tête

Une grosse bosse apparue

" Sa suffit Natsu ! " dis-je

" On avait encore des choses à régler tous les deux je voulais me mesurer à lui moi ! Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais le battre à la loyal" continua la salamandre sans remarquer le visage fermer du maître

Je posais durement ma main sur l'épaule de mon cousin

" Tu va te taire ?! Tu à penser à se que le maître ressentait ? A ton avis : sa lui à fait plaisir d'exclure Luxus ? " demandais-je fermement

" Non mais..." commença Natsu avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend

" Faut les comprendre, Natsu et lui sont deux chasseurs de dragon..." rappela Happy

" Non... Luxus n'est pas un chasseur de dragon " déclarais-je

" Hein ? " me demandèrent Natsu et Happy

" Comment le sais tu Kanashimi ?" demanda le maître choquait

Je taponner mon nez

" Il n'a pas l'odeur complètement l'odeur d'un chasseur de dragon " expliquais-je

Le maître nous raconta alors l'enfance de Luxus , comme quoi il avait une santé fragile et que son père , maître Ivan , lui implante une lacrima de foudre dans le corps , lui donnant la capacité d'utiliser la magie anti-dragon et de devenir un tueur de dragon de la deuxième génération

Quelque temps plus tard , les membres de l'unité de Raijin se sont intégrer à Fairy Tail

Sa me fait sourire de voir c'est trois la s'amuser avec tous le monde

" J'ais toujours rêver d'être modèle de peinture ! Mais attention pas de mal entendu : pas question de faire à nue " déclara Ever à Revers

" Ah temps pis..."

Je souriais à la scène avec Lucy quand Bixsrow arriva

" Dit moi Loki et toi vous êtes ensemble ? " demanda-t-il

" Ensemble ? Ensemble ? "

Je partis furtivement pour évité d'être interroger par Bixsrow

" Très drôle ..." soupira Lucy

Je pris une place au bar pour voir Mira et Fried ( avec sa coupe de cheveux de repentance ) se faire les yeux doux

" Vous êtes adorables..." dis-je amuser

Ils rougirent tous les deux et retournèrent à leur occupation avec un sourire

**Temps sauter **

Je sirotais une bière au fond de la guilde avant de prendre la lettre que l'on ma donner hésitante

Je sais ou te trouver...

C'est simple mot me firent trembler

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur pur

" Je suis en plein cauchemar réveillé moi ! " chuchotais-je

" Kanashimi ? Est-ce que sa va ?" me demanda Grey

Je sursauter avant de ranger en vitesse la lettre dans ma poche

" Oui, y a un problème ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

" Non c'est juste que les résultats de l'élection des miss et afficher " dit-il

J'allais voir avec lui

Erza , Lucy et Juvia sont les trois gagnantes

Puis j'allais voir Kana et Lucy parlait

" Moi il faut que je me trouve un homme et vite " déclara Kana

" Et sa te prend comme sa ? " déprima Lucy

" Tu sais les mecs , y a que sa de vrai ... Sa fait trop longtemps que je suis seul, j'ais besoins d'un peut de chaleur masculine " expliqua Kana

Je virais au rouge tomate

Tout comme Lucy

Toutes les deux on évite le regard de Kana

" Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ais dit ? Pourquoi vous rougissez ? " demanda Kana

" Mais pour rien voyons" dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux

" Exactement ! Pour rien ! " affirma Lucy

" Dite moi avec combien de petit amis vous avez eu ! "ria Kana

"Je dirais environs trois..." mentis Lucy

" Ha j'en crois pas un mot ! Et toi Shimi " demanda Kana malicieusement

" H-H-heu je suis déjà avec quelqu'un " bégayais-je

" QUOI ?! " crièrent Kana et Lucy

Natsu , Grey et Happy

Arrivèrent

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi vous crier ?" demanda Natsy

Mes joues devinrent encore plus rouge

" FIGURER VOUS QUE KANASHIMI A UN PETIT AMI ! " hurla Kana

Toute la guilde me regardait avec de grand yeux

Je me fit toute petite

" Alors c'est qui se pauvre homme ? " demanda Grey amuser

Kana me regarda longuement

" Non c'est pas vrai ! " dit-elle

" Quoi tu sais avec qui elle sort ? " demanda Happy

" TU SORT AVEC LUXUS ?! " hurla Kana de nouveau

Tous les mages de la guilde nous regarder

Je laisser tomber ma tête sur la table dans le désarrois

" Kana..." soupirais-je

" Ah je savais qu'elle l'aimer! "

" J'ais gagner mon pari ! Abouler la monnaie ! Je savais qu'ils sortiraient ensemble ! "

" Ils se complètent c'est trop mignon ! "

Heu d'accord ...

" Shimi ! Ecoute moi ! Aujourd'hui tu va faire une rencontre qui va changer ton destin , et toi aussi Lucy " souri Kana en regardant ses cartes

" Ah je suis intéresser ! Mais je ne vais pas forcer la rencontre, elle se fera d'elle même" souriais-je

Puis Erza arriva en courent vêtu d'une robe de soirée et un chignon très rechercher

Je partis m'installer au bar pour demander une bière à Mira avant qu'elle n'aille servir d'autre mages

Je reposer ma tête sur ma main

Et je vu de loin Lucy péter un plomb

" Heu elle va bien vous croyez ? " demandais-je à Grey , Natsu et Happy

" Lucy pète un câble je sen qu'on la perd " déclara Happy

" Va savoir peut-être qu'elle a manger un truc pas très net ? " proposa Natsu

" Oué ou alors elle à tellement peur de pas pouvoir payer son loyer que sa la rend complètement maboule " rajouta Grey

Puis la blonde partit en courent

" On devrait l'aider à faire mission ? " proposais-je

" Oué " ria Natsu

" C'est pas une mauvaise idée " souri Grey

" Ok , mais la j'ais des chose à faire ! " riais-je avant de courir hors de la guilde

" OK Mais revient vite ! On doit choisir une mission pour Lucy ! " cria Natsu

Avant de percuter une fillette au cheveux bleues

Je la rattraper elle et tous c'est paquets

" Je suis désoler ! Est-ce que tu va bien ?" demandais-je inquiète

" H-H-Heu o-o-oui sa va, mer-merci " me dit-elle

" Encore désoler, je m'appelle Kanashimi Sutékina et toi ? " dis-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer

" Wendy Marvell " dit-elle

Cette fille à une odeur spécial

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici toute seul ? " demandais-je

" Je fait mes achats " souri Wendy

" Tient mais vous faite partie de Cait Shelter ! " dis-je étonné en voyant la marque que Wendy avait sur l'épaule

" Mais dis moi : pourquoi tu courait comme sa ? " me demanda Wendy

Je pris une teinte rouge profond

" J'ais entendu dire qu'un glacier venait d'ouvrir et sa réputation et très grande , je voulais absolument y goûter... Mais je doit me dépêcher je suis attendue " expliquais-je

" Moi aussi je voulais y goûter mais il ne me reste plus aucun joyaux ..."déprima Wendy

" Hé bien je peut toujours t'en offrir une " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" C'est vraie ?! Merci! " ria Wendy

**Temps sauter**

" Ow Kanashimi Sutékina dans mon glacier ! Venez vous et votre amie vous installez ! " cria une femme dans la quarantaine avec des paillettes pleins les yeux

Une fois que moi fut Wendy fûmes assis un serveur arriva

" Alors que puis-je vous servir ? " demanda un serveur

" Wendy ? Prend se que tu veut c'est moi qui offre ! " souriais-je

" Je prendrais une glace à la myrtille " choisit Wendy

" Bon alors se sera une glace à la myrtille et une à la noix de coco , s'il vous plait " dis-je en souriant

"H-h-heu tout de suite ! " cria le serveur en rougissant

Quelque minutes plus tard nous étions entrain de manger nos glace

Je pris une première cuillère sous le regard attentive de la propriétaire

Je fit de grand yeux avant de posais doucement ma cuillère et mis mes mains sur mes joues en rougissant de plaisir

" C'est délicieux ~! "dis-je

Wendy me regarda étonné

" Qui aurait cru que la diablesse de Fairy Tail aimer les glace ? " déclara-t-elle

" Kanashimi ... " commença Wendy

" Oh je t'en pris ! Appelle moi Shimi ! " riais-je

" Tu n'était pas attendue ? " me demanda Wendy

Je fit de grand yeux et engloutie ma glace

et posa 2.000 joyaux sur la table

" C'est vraie ! Merci Wendy ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps ! " criais en courant vers la sortis

" Mademoiselle Sutékina ? Vous partez déjà ? " s'inquiéta la propriétaire

" Oui je suis attendus mais vos glace sont délicieuse ! Vous allez me voire souvent dans votre glacier ! " riais-je avant de partir

J'entrer calmement dans la guilde pour voir Natsu et Gajil se battre

Je soufflais d'exaspération en allant m'asseoir au bar

" OWW C'EST KANASHIMI LA DIABLESSE ! COOOOOOL " hurla un homme blond

" Heu et vous êtes ? " demandais-je un peu surprise

" Jason journaliste du Sorcerer Magazine ! " cria-t-il

" Ha d'accord " dis-je

" Est-ce que je peut vous posez quelques question ? " me demanda Jason

Tous les mages de la guilde nous regardèrent très intéresser

Il faut dire que je ne leur parle jamais de moi

" Pourquoi pas , allez-y " soupirais-je

" Quel votre plat préférer ? "

" Le riz au curry "

Ma réponse étonna tous le monde

" COOL ! Et votre dessert préférer ? "

" Je les aimes tous mais je craque complètement pour le gâteau au chocolat et la glace "

La, les mâchoires de tous tombèrent parterre

" COOL COOL COOL ! "

" Je sais quoi faire pour faire plaisir à Shimi maintenant ! " souri Mira

" Votre boisson chaude et froide favorites ? "

" Le chocolat chaud et je n'ais pas vraiment de préférence pour les boissons froide "

" Quel est votre type de magie ? "

" Ma magie principale est la magie de tueur de dragon de neige et de mort "

" COOOOOL ! Et pouvez vous vous changez comme Erza de Titania ? "

" Non "

" Quel talent hormis vous battre possédez vous ? "

" Je sais cuisiner, faire des cocktails ,maquiller , coiffer , peindre et danser..." dis-je en réfléchissant

" Et chantez ! " Ria Grey

" Avez vous des tatouages ? "

" Oui... deux en faite "

" Ou ? Pouvez vous nous le montrez ? "

" Hum "

Je me levais, fit dos à tous le monde et monter mon t-shirt jusqu'en dessous du nombril

En bas à gauche de mon dos se trouver une rose noir et une camélia violette avec les deux tiges orner de ronces emmêlées

Tous le monde lâcha un bruit d'étonnement

" Ow "

" Il est magnifique ! "

" Et le deuxième... " commençais-je

Je laisser mon T-shirt , enlever ma chaussure droite et lever mon pantalon jusqu'au milieu de mon tibia

A ma cheville se trouver un dragon noir avec des reflets rouge enrouler comme un bracelet

La tête regarder le ciel et la queue pointer ver le bas

On croirez que le dragon pourrez sortir de ma cheville et devenir réelle

" Je veut le même ! " cria Natsu

" COOL ! Je peut les prendre en photos tous les deux ? "

" oui pourquoi pas..." dis-je hésitante

**Temps sauter**

Pourquoi j'ais dit oui ?

Je me trouve sur la plage dans un bikini rouge bordeaux

Allonger sur le sable chaud , avec une glace à l'eau dans la main

Ma jambe droite lever pour mettre mon tatouage en évidence

On voyez parfaitement mes deux tatouages

" Vous pouvez regarder l'appareil avec un regard séduisant ? " me demanda Jason

Je hochait la tête

Je mis ma glace dans la bouche et regarder l'objectif avec un regard envoûtant , des lèvres pulpeuse et un sourire aguicheur

Jason rougis et pris des photos

Toute la guilde n'avais pas le droit de venir

**Temps sauter**

Il fait nuit... J'ais passé le reste de ma journée à chercher une mission pour Lucy puis je suis aller chez moi me préparer

Je suis de retour dans la guilde habiller et avec un sac de voyage sur les épaules

" Alors c'est photos ? " demanda Mirajane

Tous le monde me regardaient

Je devint encore plus rouge, on aurait pu cuir un œuf sur mes joues tellement elles sons chaudes

" Vous verrais mercredis..." dis-je en allant voir Natsu et Happy devant le tableau d'affichage

" Tient Shimi ! Tu est de retour ! " ria Happy

" Oui, alors vous avez trouver une mission idéale pour Lucy ? " demandais-je

" Oui ! Une à 70.000 joyaux ! " souri Natsu

" Bonne idée ! C'est pile poil le montant de son loyer !" acceptais-je

" Alors ! Allons la voir ! " déclara Happy

On prévint Mira que nous partions en mission

" Ah bon ? Et alors ? Pour combien de joyaux ? " nous demanda-t-elle

" 70.000 joyaux, c'est un boulot pas forcement bien payer mais parfait pour Lucy !" riais-je

Mira souri et prévint le client que sa requête est accepter

Une fois que nous sommes devant Lucy on la voyer avec un petit sourire sur son visage

" Dis donc c'est quoi se sourire nié sur ta figure ? " demanda Natsu

" Tu m'inquiète ! " rajouta Happy

" Répète un peut ! Comment sa j'ais un sourire nié ? " cria Lucy

" Allez t'énerve pas ! On par en mission ! " lui souriais-je

" Il faut qu'on parte maintenant ! On doit être chez le client des demain ... Alors on va prendre le train de nuit ! " expliqua Happy

Je ne suis jamais rassurer quand je prend un train mais, pour une amie je peut bien contrôler mes peurs

" On pars maintenant ? C'est pas possible !" refusa Lucy

" Ah bon ? Mais t te plein toujours de pas avoir d'argent ! " répondit Natsu

"Je sais mais la je peut pas ! Parce que... J'ais un rendez-vous " rétorqua Lucy en rougissant fièrement

On fit demis-tour avec une aura de déprime autour de nous

" Lâcheuse ... " dis-je

" Oué " dirent Happy et Natsu

" Mais sa va ! Y en aura d'autre des occasions ! " cria Lucy

On sortez déprimer

**Une fois dans le train**

" Natsu ? Tu crois qu'elle va venir finalement ? " demanda Happy sur ma tête

Je regardais par la fenêtre les yeux inquiets

Natsu grogna en toute réponse

Je soufflais et croisa les bras en m'installent confortablement dans mon siège Happy endormit sur mes cuisses et Natsu endormit de force sur mon épaule

Le train siffla

" Bon , apparemment elle ne viendra pas..." soupirais-je

" Et bin tu t'es tromper Shimi ! Désoler pour le retard ! " souri Lucy en s'asseyant en face de moi

" Attend... Je croyais que t'avais un rendez vous ? " dis-je étonné

" C'est pas grave... Parle moi plutôt de cette missions parfaite pour moi " ria Lucy

Je lui expliquais en détaille la mission et la somme de la récompense

" Mais et vous ? " me demanda Lucy

" Bah si tu paye pas ton loyer Natsu et Happy ne pourrons plus venir t'embêter et c'est moi qu'il viendrons enquiquiner " dis-je avec un grand sourire

" Ah je vois " ria Lucy

Quelques heures plus tard Lucy aussi dormait elle aussi

Je regardais par la fenêtre en me concentrant sur la lune , tendus

" La nuit va être long..." soupirais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis est attendus avec impatience !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Mais passons ! Voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : C est un super mais un à plus luxus il va réapparaître avant l arc tenro**

**Hummmm... Je sais pas, j'avais plus dans l'idée de le faire réapparaître à cet arc , vu qu'il voyage , lui et Kanashimi n'on aucun moyen de communiquer **

**Sassy129 : je crois que c'est le meilleure chapitre que t'a jamais faite il y'a de suspense je le sens veux la suite youyou ah et aussi j'adore de plus en plu shimi**

**héhé c'est mon meilleure chapitre, pour l'instant ;)**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 50:**

**Love &amp; Lucky**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je marchais tranquillement dans la ru

Je suis un peut inquiète pour Lucy, j'ais l'impression qu'elle est suivie

Elle la dit aussi , mais je ne veut pas l'inquiéter d'avantage ...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire se que j'ais fait hier ! Mais j'ais décider de profiter au maximum d'être à Fairy Tail

Je souri en me souvenant de la scène

**Flash Back**

**" Allez Shimi ! Tu à perdue ton parie ! T'es obliger de le faire avec moi et Happy ! " Me cria Natsu**

**" D'accord un pari est un pari... " soupirais-je avec un sourire**

**" De quel gage ils parlent tous les deux ? "**

**" Allez on se laisse allez ! " cria Happy**

**Je montais sur la table avec c'est deux idiots en m'efforçant de ne pas rire**

**On se mis à danser de façon ridicule sous les rires de tous les mages de la guilde**

**Moi et Natsu on crier sans s'arrêter " Olé olé olé olé ! "**

**On changer de position tous en continuant à crier**

**" Alors Natsu ta finit de faire l'imbécile en emmenant Kanashimi dans tes bêtises ? On peut partir en mission ? " s'exaspéra Grey**

**" Qu'est-ce que tu fait torse nu toi ? Natsu ! Kanashimi ! Si vous ne vous débarrasser pas se feu qui brûlent en vous , vous allez finirent par vous grillez le cerveau ! " cria Erza**

**" Hé y faut s'avoir se détendre un peut ! C'est bon pour la santé ! Pas vrai Shimi ? " déclara Natsu**

**" Oué c'est amusant ! " riais-je**

**" On se change les idées ! " dit Happy**

**On s'arrêta de denser tous les trois et on se regarda**

**" Et surtout on se vide la tête ! " expliqua Natsu**

**On souri puis on gesticula de façon encore plus ridicule**

**" Tégadé gada Tagada gada ! " criais-je en cœur avec Natsy et Happy en riant**

**Grey et Erza nous regarder comme si on été fous**

**Une fois notre cirque terminer , je riais au éclats avec les larmes au yeux**

**" Tient c'est la première fois que je vois Kanashimi aussi détendue et amusante ! "**

**" Oué de plus son rire et clair comme du crystal ! "**

**" C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un pleurer de rire! " **

**Fin du flash back**

Je fut sortis de mes pensé par des cris

Je me cacher derrière un bâtiment

Je voyais Lucy discutait avec son père ?

Il est dans un sale état en passant

" Lucy ! "

" Allez vous en ! " cria-t-elle en partant en courant

Je courut après elle sans me faire repérer

Je me cachais derrière une petite cabane en bois devant chez elle

Pour voir Grey ?

" Grey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?! " chuchotais-je

" Je pourrais te poser la même question ! " rétorqua-t-il

" Je suis Lucy parce qu'elle est suivie " dis-je

" Oué moi aussi..." répondis Grey avec un sourire

Que je lui rendit

Puis quelque chose nous écrasa

" Dis donc qu'est-ce que vous faite la vous deux ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Grey , Shimi ? C'est vous ? " nous demanda Lucy

" Alors comme sa c'était Grey et Shimi qui suivaient Lucy " ria Happy

" Mais non c'est pas nous, idiot ! " cria Grey

Natsu et Grey commencèrent à se disputer

" Stop ! Allez vous en ! " criais-je au deux mages en les lançant dans l'eau

" Ow Shimi, y a un problème ? " me demanda Lucy en me voyant lui jetait un regard inquiet

" Il faut qu'on parle de se qui vient de se passer ..." dis-je

" Tu nous à vus ?! " cria Lucy

" Oui mais seulement quand vous avez finit votre discussion, et je veut savoir se qui se passe "

Une fois que nous sommes entrez chez elle , Lucy m'expliqua la situation financière de son père , comme quoi sa mère à été enterrée ailleurs

" ow, dur..." dis-je

Puis elle m'invita à rester dormir chez elle

**Le lendemain**

Ce matin je suis arriver avec Lucy, nous sommes passé chez moi prendre mon sac de voyages puis nous sommes allez à la guilde

Puis j'écouter une conversation entre Wakaba et Macao

Lucy serra les poings

" Kanashimi , c'est ou " commença Lucy

" Je vient avec toi à Akalifa " dis-je puis on partis en courent

**Une fois à Akalifa **

Une fois arriver à la guilde, Lucy courut vers l'intérieur pour être rejeter par un garde

" Laisse moi faire..." souriais-je

Elle me regarda étonné puis hochât la tête en souriant

Je fis face au gardes avec ma marque de guilde mise en évidence

" Je suis la diablesse de Fairy Tail et je suis la pour libérer cette guilde , laisser moi passer s'il vous plait " demandais-je poliment

" Oh c'est Kanashimi Sutékina de Fairy Tail ! "

" Sa puissance est apparemment phénoménale ! "

Le garde me laissa passer

Je rentrais calmement

Pour voir un homme avec une arme parler à l'une des otages

L'homme tira sur elle

Je me téléportais devant elle et claqua des doigts

Les balles magique que l'homme avait tirer explosèrent

" Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à des innocents " dis-je avec un regard noir

" C'est qui elle ? "

" Et comment elle à réussie à entrer ? "

Tous les otage me regardèrent avec de grand yeux

" Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais vous libérer " dis-je avec un petit sourire

" Attendez je la connais , c'est la Diablesse de Fairy Tail ! "

" Elle vient d'une guilde officiel ! "

" Sa crains ! "

" C'est la mage féminine la plus puissante de Fairy Tail ! "

Je fit appelle à mes éventails géant et fit une danse pour utilisée une attaque spéciale

" Colère foudroyante ! Danse de la neige !" criais-je

Tous les ennemis se firent électrocutaient pour être ensuite congelaient

Je fit disparaître mes éventails pour ensuite couper les liens de chaque otages avec mes sabres

Tous les hommes me regardèrent avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

Je fut ensuite remercier par les ex otages et par les gardes pour mon travaille

Je souris gentiment et chercha Jude Heartfilia du regard , mais il n'est pas la

Je sortais pour voir Lucy inquiète

" Ton père ne faisait pas partit des otages, désoler Lucy " dis-je

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas la ? " cria Lucy les larmes au yeux

Je la pris dans mes bras

" Lucy ?"

Je lâchais Lucy pour voir son père ?

Ils commencèrent une discussion père fille

Que je pris soins d'ignorer cette fois

Mais je ne put m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille

" Il y a bien longtemps, c'est ici même dans cette guilde que j'ais fait la connaissance de Layla , ta mère ..." commença

expliqua à Lucy comment il à fait avec sa femme pour choisir le prénom de mon amie

" Quoi ? Sa demande plus de réflexions , pour choisir un prénom ! " gronda Lucy

" Non, Lucy justement... C'est comme sa que les plus jolie prénoms sont choisis " dis-je avec un sourire

" Kanashimi ? Mais tu a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'es vus... Je suis désolé pour tes parents" déclara le père de Lucy

" Oui merci..." dis-je en croisant les bras

Si vous saviez à qu'elle point leur mort à été une bénédiction pour moi...

Puis nos amis de Fairy Tail arrivèrent en courent visiblement inquiet pour Lucy et moi

Puis on pris la route avec eux

" Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris de partir comme ça ? " demanda Natsu

" Heu rien du tout " riais-je

" Comment ça rien du tout ? " questionna Grey

" On à été obliger d'annulé la mission " déclara Happy

" On est désolé " s'excusa Lucy

Lucy me prit à l'écart du groupe pour me parler

" Je me disais que ton nom de famille était familier ! Tu est la fille de Sarah et Julien Sutékina ! L'une des familles les plus riche de tout fiore ! " cria Lucy

Mais hélas elle le cria tellement fort que toute la bande l'entendis

" Quoi ? Shimi ! Toi aussi t'es une riche héritière ?! " cria Grey

" Non... Ma famille à tout perdue " riais-je

" T'es parents on été assassinés ! Et tu à été portait disparut de tes 8 ans jusqu'à tes 18 ans ! " continua Lucy

Je détourné le regard

" Lucy... je pense que Kanashimi ne veut pas en parler , c'est encore frais elle encore besoin de temps pour cicatriser " déclara Erza

" Je t'en pris Erza, j'ais quand même 21 ans " souriais-je

" Hé mais sa veut dire que t'es la plus jeune de la bande ! " remarqua Lucy

" hé hé hé oui , d'un ans à peine" dis-je en rougissant

" Bref ! Il faut qu'on rentre choisir une mission ! " cria Natsu

" Oué ! " criais-je avec lui

Jude Heartfilia, votre changement est tout à votre honneur

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**En espèrent qu'il vous à plus **

**Ce chapitre était une petite parenthèse je dirais, vu sa longueur **

**Mais sa nous à permis d'en savoir plus sur notre petite Kanashimi !**

**Enfin bref! **

**Au revoir !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou !**

**Je n'est rien de nouveau à annoncer !**

**Mais je vais répondre au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre j ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite**

**Merci d'être aussi impatiente ! Sa me donne un boost pour écrire !**

**Le chapitre 24 sera égale à l'épisode 52 :**

**Equipe de la coalition, parée !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

On parlait du problème des guilde clandestine quand je servais un plat à Natsu

Oui aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de reprise en temps que serveuse, les vacances sont finit

Je suis dans ma tenue habituelle de serveuse de Fairy Tail

Y a pas à dire je préfère nettement cet uniforme à celui de 8island

**Flash Back**

**" Puis-je prendre votre commende ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir ? Allez dite moi tout" dis-je avec un regard aguicheur et une voix séduisante**

**" Heu, se que je voudrais..."**

**" J'ais envie de..."**

**" Moi aussi je..."**

**" Je voudrais un peut de tous se que vous avez ! "**

**" Vraiment ? Merci de votre confiance messieurs " dis-je en leurs faisant un clin d'œil**

**" C'EST NOUS QUI VOS REMERCIONS ! "**

**Je me diriger ver Grey et Lucy**

**" Et voila cette mission, c'est dans la poche " riais-je**

**" Toi tu fait pas tes mission à moitié " déclara Grey**

**" Shimi, heureusement que tu ne fait pas sa en servant à Fairy Tail " cria Lucy**

**Je pris d'autre commandes dans ma tenue de serveuse su 8island**

**Temps sauter **

**Je suis de retour dans mon jean noir, mon t-shirt bleu nuit , et mes bottes de combat habituelle**

**Nous sommes maintenant sur le chemin du retour**

**" Bah Shimi ! Je sais se que toi et Mirajane vous ressentez maintenant ! " déclara Grey**

**" Hé hé c'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air hein ? " riais-je**

**" Non, mais toi on dirait que tu à fait sa toute ta vie " souri Erza**

**" J'ais un don inné pour sa je crois " souriais-je avant de bailler**

**" Fatiguer ? " demanda Grey**

**" Oué c'est juste un coup de fatigue " soupirais-je**

**sa fait juste une semaine que je ne dors plus, une semaine que j'ais reçu cette maudite lettre, une semaine que je suis sur mes garde à longueur de journée**

**Mais je reste souriante , croquant la vie à pleine dents, et restant à entière disposition pour chacun de mes amis**

**Mais s'en que je ne m'en rende compte mes yeux se fermaient**

**Fin du flash back**

Le maître arriva et nous annonça que nous allons former une coalition entre Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Cait Shelter

" Des mages seront choisis dans c'est quatre guildes et ils feront une équipe charger de vaincre les Oracion Seis " expliqua le maître

" Qui sont les mages désigner ? " demandais-je

" Erza , Natsy , Grey , Happy , Lucy et toi " déclara le maître

" Quoi ? " cria Lucy

" Très bien maître " dis-je

" Vous partez maintenant " nous expliqua le maître

" Ok le vieux ! " cria Natsu en partant en courant

Lucy , déprima mais le suivit,

Happy volait juste derrière

Et Grey et Erza suivirent

J'allais les suivre quand le maître m'interpella

" Maître ? Un problème ? " demandais-je inquiète

" J'ais appris pour ta relation avec Luxus... Mais sache que je suis désoler de l'avoir exclu " déclara le maître honteusement

Je lui souriais tristement

" Ne vous inquiéter pas, je le sais " dis-je avant de partir avec les autres

de toute façon je vais devoir quitter Fairy Tail...

Je ne sais pas encore quand mais , je le sais

Mais quand sa arrivera , se sera mieux pour tous le monde

Je pris soin de me changez avant de partir

Je suis maintenant vêtue de mon jean de camouflage, d'un débardeur noir , mes botte fétiche et attacher mes cheveux dans une couette haute, en prenant soins de cacher mon œil gauche

Tous sa cacher par ma cape à capuche noir

Une fois que nous sommes montez dans la charrette et qu'elle commença à rouler je me mis en boule dans un coin et fermer les yeux

Un peut de sommeil me fera du bien

* * *

_Rêve_

_La fillette dans sa cellule avait maintenant 11 ans _

_Allonger au sol avec ses deux yeux visible et sans vie _

_Puis un garçon au cheveux bleu ouvrit la porte de sa cellule_

_Il courut à elle_

_" Kanashimi ! "_

_" Jellal... Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda faiblement la jeune fille _

_" Nous avons pris possession de la tour ! " cria le dénommé Jellal_

_Ce garçon lui expliqua ses intentions tout en portant la jeune fille meurtris vers une infirmerie _

_" Je veut bien servir de sacrifice Jellal , sa ne me dérange pas... Ma vie contre celle de Zelef, contre la véritable liberté " souriait la fillette en toussant _

_" Tu est sur ? " demanda le garçon _

_" Bien sur ! Je ferais tous pour toi grand frère ! " riais la jeune fille _

_Fin du rêve _

* * *

" Kanashimi "

Je sursauter et me redressais très vite

Puis je vu Grey me regardait étonné

Je baillais bruyamment avant de me frottais les yeux

" Bah dit donc, tu peut être facilement réveiller " déclara Grey amusé

" Crois moi , je peut dormir tellement profondément que même si tu me lançait un seau d'eau je continuerais à dormir , heureusement sa arrive rarement " soupirais-je

" On est arriver " déclara Natsu tout pâle

Une fois tous descendus , Nous ouvrîmes les portes du bâtiment

Il fait sombre à l'intérieur

" Sa donne la chère de poule ! " trembla Lucy en se cachant derrière moi

Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent

" Cette demeure appartient à maître bob de Blue Pegasus " dis-je

Lucy me lâchat

" Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec lui " déclara Grey avec des frissons

" Oui il est un peut bizarre mais il est redoutable sachez qu'il à donner du fil à retordre à notre maître " expliqua Erza, elle aussi avec des frissons

" Dites moi que c'est une blague " demanda Lucy

L'observer les décorations

" C'est très...coquet " dis-je en choisissant soigneusement mes mots

Les autres hochèrent la tête en accord avec moi

" Les voilas ! " cria une voix

" Les voila ! " crièrent deux autres voix

" Bienvenu ! "

" Bienvenu ! "

" Chère amis ! "

"Chère amis ! "

" De Fairy Tail ! "

Trois personnes apparurent sous un projecteur

" Nous vous attendions " dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps

" Nous sommes..."

" Les mages envoyer..."

" Par Blue Pegasus ..."

" Nous sommes les Trymens ! "

"Hibiki des cents nuits " déclara le roux

" Eave de la sainte nuit " déclara le blond

" Ren de la nuit calme " déclara le brun

" Les Trymens de Blue Pegasus ?! Mes c'est les mages les plus cool du monde ! Et j'ais déjà entendus parler de se Hibiki ! Dans le sorcerer magazine il est toujours en haut de la liste des 20 mages que vous voudriez pour petit ami " cria Lucy

J'adossais Natsu à un des pilier

Grey non loin de moi était seulement vêtu de son pantalon

" Grey tes vêtements..." soupirais-je en les ramassant

" Mes c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ais encore fait de mes fringues ?! " cria Grey

" Tient ..." dis-je en lui donnant

" Merci Kanashimi ! Tu me sauve la vie " dit-il en se rhabillant

" Natsu sa va ? " demandais-je à mon cousin en lui tapotant le dos

" Oué...sa va " dit-il à l'agonie

Je soupirais et retirer ma cape pour la mettre sur Natsu comme une couverture

Je reculais en croisant les bras, et soupirant d'exaspération

J'entendis des souffle se couper

Je me retournais pour voir Hibiki, Eave et Ren me regardaient en rougissant

" C'est la célèbre Diablesse ..." commença Ren

" Elle est encore plus jolie..." continua Eave

" Que dans le sorcerer magazine..." finit Hibiki

Ils me firent m'asseoir sur un sofa avec un cœur géant derrière

" Tu est sacrément mignonne " me dit Eave

Je rougis furieusement

" Tu doit être exténuer, que dirait tu de te reposer? " me demanda Ren en me prenant la main

" Je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me reposer..." refusais-je poliment en reprenant ma main

" Se rouge sur votre visage vous donne un air tellement innocent " rougi Eave

" Tes lèvres on l'airs douce, pourrais-je y goûter ? " me demanda Hibiki en me prenant par le menton et m'approchant de lui en me prenant également par la hanche

" Non c'est bon , sans façon " dis-je en tournant la tête loin de lui et en croisant les bras

" Mes enfants ! Il suffit , laisser nos hôtes se reposées " déclara une voix

" C'est quoi cette voix mielleuse ? " demanda Lucy pas vraiment rassurée

Les trois Trymens me lâchèrent en rougissant

Je me levais en même temps qu'eux

" C'est monsieur Ichiya " annonça Ren

J'en profitais pour m'éloigner d'eux

" On ma souvent parler de vous en termes élogieux : Erza, Lucy , Kanashimi... Et les autres " déclara Ichiya

" Hé ! Le boys bande de Blue Pegasus ! Un petit conseille, laisser ma princesse tranquille..." gronda Grey

Il tient à m'appeler "ma princesse" parce que nous sommes aussi proche que des frères et sœur, je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui qu'avec Itami , mais très proche tout de même, Natsu lui il m'appelle petite sœur, il s'en fiche d'être mon cousin, il m'appelle petite sœur

" Alors c'est toi son fiancé ? Kanashimi mérite bien mieux " déclara Eave

" Moi son fiancé ? Désoler mais je ne suis que son grand frère " souri Grey

Un brouhaha commença , Erza voulus y mettre un terme mais fut sentie par Ichiya

Elle l'envoya valser vers la sortis et il fut congelé par quelqu'un

" C'est pas exactement se qu'on appelle un accueil chaleureux ... Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un mage de Lamia Scale "

" Léon c'est toi ? " s'étonna Grey

" Grey ? " dit Léon tout aussi étonné

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Tu fait partit d'une guilde maintenant ?" se réjouit Natsu

Léon lança Ichiya qui s'écrasa la tête la première sur le sol , mais vut la foce que le mage de glace à exercer il , Ichiya est bien parti pour faire des ricocher

Avant que cela n'arrive , je créer un petit nuage de neige sur le quel le mage de parfum s'y enfonçât comme dans un matelas

Je le posais délicatement au sol avant de faire disparaître ma magie

Eave me regarda avec de grand yeux

Il mit un genoux à terre devant moi et me fit un baise main

" Votre magie et aussi rouge que la passion qui me consume ..." déclara-t-il

"Je suis désoler mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un " soupirais-je en reprenant ma main une nouvelle fois

" Aussi froide que la neige qu'elle utilise...Je fond " continua Eave en se levant

Je soufflais d'exaspération pour voir Cherry au côté de Léon

De multiple combat commencèrent et les rivalités refirent surface

Je tapais des mains et des chaines sanglante empêcha tout déplacement et utilisation de magie

" Sa suffit ! Mettez vous rivalités de coté , nous avons une missions de la plus haute importance à régler" dis-je calmement

" Hé sinon quoi ? " cria Léon

Je le regardez avec un regard tellement noir qu'il se tut

" Léon je te conseille de l'écouter, cette fille est dangereuse..." conseilla Erza avec des frissons de peurs

Un homme arriva

" Écouté cette jeune fille , c'est l'une des personne des plus jeune de la pièce et elle à plus de bons sens que vous tous réunis ! " cria un homme en entrant

" Jura Nekis , l'un des dix mages sacré " dis-je dubitative

Je libérer tous le monde , les voyant calmer

Cherry me regarda avec des sueurs froides avant de se diriger vers Lucy

" Blue Pegasus a envoyer quatre mage, vous cinq alors que nous nous ne sommes que trois " nargua Cherry

" Trois des guilde de l'alliance sont déjà présente il ne manque plus que les membres de Cait Shelter

" Jeune fille au doux parfum de rose et de camélia , il parait qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul " m'annonça Ichiya au bout de la lance de Erza

" Comment ça un seul ? " demanda Erza

" Quoi pour une mission aussi périlleuse , il n'on envoyer qu'un seul mage ? " s'offusqua Grey

" Ah si c'est vrai, ce mage doit être monstrueux ! " cria Lucy

Tient une odeur familière remplie mon nez

Puis un bruit sourd vint de l'entrée

Je me retournais et fit de grand yeux

" heu bonjour,désoler pour le retard je suis le mage envoyer par Cait Shelter ... Je suis Wendy Marvell... Enchantez de faire votre connaissance " déclara Wendy la tête basse

" Hein ? Mais elle est trop jeune ! " cria Lucy

" Et c'est une fille " rajouta Léon

" Kanashimi aussi c'est une fille " rappela Natsu

" Wendy ? Alors c'est toi le mage de Cait Shelter de l'alliance ? " demandais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin ! J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , je vous laisse !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou !**

**Je n'est rien de spécial à dire ! **

**Donc je vais répondre au Reviews! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Encore un autre chapitre super j ai juste super hâte de connaître le passé de shimi et de voir le retour de luxus**

**Merci ! Et moi aussi j'ais hâte de voir leur retrouvaille, mais avant il y a l'arc d'Edolas hihihi**

**YumeChikaraAra : Salut ,  
Je tiens a te dire que ta fiction est super , je l apprécie énormément. Je suis desoler de ne poster un commentaire que maintenant car pour tout te dire je te suis depuis pas mal de temps mais je n avais pas encore eu de temps de mettre un petit com :) . J aime aussi le fait que tu postes rapidement tes chapitres , on a pas le temps d attendre comme ça ;) . Et je supose que dans peu de temps quelques chapitres vont bientôt arriver :D**

**Sur ce , je te laisse . A la prochaine et bonne continuation**  
**Bye**

**Et bien sa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lisait ma fic depuis si longtemps !**

**Sassy129 : eh ben que de suspense j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite et aussi de lire la retrouvaille entre luxus et shimi *.***

**Héhé c'est vrais que leur retrouvaille est très attendue !**

**Bon le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera le semblable de l'épisode 53 :**

**Oracion Seis entre en scène !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wendy me regarda avec de grand yeux avant de se jeter dans mes bras

" Shimiiii ! " cria-t-elle

" Ma petite Wendy ! Sa faisait longtemps ! " riais-je en la portent

" Tu ma manquer ! " souri-t-elle

Je la reposer doucement et observer les autres qui nous regarder avec de grand yeux

" Mais elle est toute seul ! " cria Cherry

" Elle n'est pas toute seul , madame pot de peinture " déclara une mignonne chatte blanche

" Oh mais elle parle comme Happy " remarqua Natsu

" Madame pot de peinture ? C'est pas très gentil..." marmonna Cherry

" C'est sa qui te tracasse ?! " cria Lucy

"Carla ? Mais alors tu ma suivit " déclara Wendy étonnée

" Bien sur ! Je n'allais tous de même pas te laisser seul " rétorqua Carla

" Une petite chatte ! " déclarèrent les Trymens en cœurs

" Vous êtes long à la détente ! " cria Lucy

" Je tient à te remercier pour ta gentillesse envers Wendy ... Peut de gens auraient agis comme toi" me remercia Carla

" Mais tous le plaisir été pour moi " riais-je

Carla regarda Happy qui avait les yeux en cœur, puis elle l'ignora

Happy me tapota la jambe

" Shimi ? Est-ce que tu pourrait lui donner un poisson de ma part ? " me demanda Hap^y en balançant sa queue de droite à gauche

Je m'agenouiller près de lui et lui tapoter la tête

" Tu sais sa aura beaucoup plus d'effet si c'est toi qui lui offre " l'encourageais-je

Happy fit son petit timide

" Heu je ne vais pas vous mentir : je ne sais pas me battre mais je connais les sort de soutien , sa pourrait très certainement vous être utile... Je vous en pris ne me rejeter pas ! " cria-t-elle toute rouge

Je m'approcher d'elle et la regarda attentivement

C'est une chasseuse de dragon! J'en étais sur !

Puis je fit un large sourire

" Mais bien sur ! Les sort de soutient sont très utile dans se genre de mission, de plus si jamais il faut guérir des blessures en expresse on pourra s'entre aider , d'accord Wendy ? " lui souriais-je comme une maman

" Je n'aurais pas cru que la diablesse de Fairy Tail avait la fibre maternelle " déclara Cherry

" Bon tous les mages de l'alliance sont la ... Et ne la touchez pas ! " criais-je en enfoncent Wendy dans ma poitrine avec un regard d'avertissement glacial envers les trymens qui approcher dangereusement

Je lâchais Wendy une fois la menace écarter

Ichiya commença alors à nous expliquer la situation en détaille

" Dans un premier temps , je vais vous parler du lieu du rassemblement des six généraux maléfique : Les Oracion Seis ... Mais avant je vais aller vérifier l'odeur des toilettes ..." déclara Ichiya avant de se retirer

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour nous expliquer la suite

Le nirvana ? Jamais entendus parler...

" Nous sommes douze et ils ne sont que six " déclara Ren

" Mais on aurez tors des les sous-estimer " rappela Eave

" Il ne sont que six mais leurs puissances sont phénoménale " expliqua Hibiki avant de claquer des doigts et de faire apparaître un ordinateur de contrôle

" Le sort Archive voila une magie plutôt rare " dis-je

" Je ne l'avais jamais vus avant " déclara Cherry

Hibiki fit apparaître trois images

" Nous avons réussi à nous procurer des images ressentes d'eux " commença Hibiki

J'écarquillais les yeux devant l'image du premier membre d'Oracion Seis

" Erik..." chuchotais-je livide

" Hé Kanshimi, y a un problème ? T'es toute pâle " me demanda Happy, inquiet

Tous le monde me regarder attentivement

" Ce n'est rien , continuer ..." dis-je en fixant l'image d'Erik

Hibiki me regarda longuement avant de commencer les présentations

" Le dresseur de serpent venimeux : Cobra "

" Il à pas l'air sympatique du tout lui, avec ses yeux en demie-lune " déclara Natsu

" Tu sait que tes yeux sont un peut comme sa aussi ? " demandèrent t'en coeurs Léon et Grey

" Si on e crois son nom, celui-ci doit utilisé une magie basée sur la vitesse : Il s'appelle Raicer" continua Hibiki en nous montrant l'image d'un homme avec une crête blonde sur la tête

" Qu'il soit rapide ou pas, sa tête ne me revient pas du tout " grogna Grey

" Oué moi non plus " rajouta Léon

" En échange d'une jolie sommes, se mage est capable d'anéantir un régiment à lui tout seul: c'est Hot-eye le clair voyant " poursuivit Hibiki en affichant l'image d'un homme roux

" Il fait sa pour de l'argent ? " s'indigna Cherry

" Oh c'est tellement vulgaire " commenta Jura

" C'elle qui peut sonder votre âme c'est Angel " déclara Hibiki , affichant l'image d'une femme habillée avec des plumes blanches

" J'en ais connus plusieurs des filles comme elle, je peut pas les sentir " dit Lucy

" Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur se mage, nous savons seulement qu'il s'appelle Midnight " déclara Hibiki , un homme dormant sur un tapis volant

" Midnight ? C'est très étrange comme nom " fronça les sourcils Erza

" Et enfin, voici leur chef : Brain " finit Hibiki en nous montrant l'image d'un homme tatoué au visage avec un bâton orner d'une tête de mort

" Mais heureusement nous avons l'avantage de la supériorité numérique " rajouta Eave

" J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas compter dans votre plans " trembla Lucy

" Moi non plus j'espère, je ne suis pas faite pour le combat " paniqua Wendy

" Kanashimi devrait rester près de Wendy pour la protéger " proposa Erza

" J'allais me proposer de toute façon, deux mages de guérison valent mieux qu'un " dis-je en souriant à Wendy

Elle me regarda étonné puis sourie, rassurée

" N'ayez crainte mesdemoiselles, les combats dans cette mission passe au second plan...Le plus important est de trouver leur base" annonça Ichiya

" Leur base ? " demanda Natsu

" Ah oui, pardons... Nous ne vous avons pas encore parler de ça " s'excusa Ren

" Apparemment, nos ennemis auraient établis leur repère dans la forêt " nous expliqua Eave

"Notre meilleur chance de les vaincre et de les surprendre au complet dans leur repère " affirma Ichyia

" Et comment on va faire sa ? " grogna Grey

" En leur donnant des coup de lattes bien sur ! " cria Natsu

" J'aime ta créativité Natsu " déprima Natsu

"Et une fois qu'ils y seront , que fera t'on ? " demanda Erza

Ichyia pointa le plafond

" Nous anéantirons leur base avec le Cristina, le cheval ailé qui fait notre fierté à travers tout le continent " annonça fierment Ichiya

" Si je comprend bien , c'est un bombardier magique non ? " demanda Cherry

" Attendez ! On va pas utilisez sa contre des humains ! " cria Lucy

" C'est l'unique moyens de les battre " annonça Jura

" Oui mais quand même " rétorqua Lucy

" Mais attention dans cette bataille personne ne doit se retrouver seul à combattre... Il serait bien trop risquer de s'attaquer à l'un d'entre eu si vous n'êtes pas au moins deux " nous prévint Jura

"Oué ! C'est le moment de s'enflammer ! " cria Natsu

Je soufflais d'exaspération

Puis Natsu me pris sur son dos comme un sac à patates et partit au quart de tour en prennent soin de détruire la porte

" A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! " criais-je

On couru... Enfin Natsu courut un petit moment puis la forêt fut enfin en vu

Tient Erza et Grey nous ont rattrapés

" Attend Natsu ! " cria Grey

" Non ça c'est hors de question " ria Natsu

" Imbécile ! Tu fonce tête baisser sans réfléchir ! " cria à son tour Erza

" Hé bin alors ? C'est pas parce que t'arrive pas à me rattraper qu'il faut m'insulter ! "se moqua Natsu

" Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Comment ose tu te moquer de moi ?! " hurla Erza

Natsu fit un bon en arrière , et tomba de la falaise

Avec moi bien évidement...

Avant qu'on ne touche le sol, je déployer mes ailes de neiges et attraper Natsu et le posa en douceur

" Hé mais tu peut faire comme Happy ! C'est trop la classe ! " riait Natsu

" Oui en effet... Et tu sens cette odeur bizarre ? " demandais-je en reniflant l'air

" Oué allons voir ! " déclara Natsu en recommencent à courir

Je le suivit alors

Juste derrière nous se trouvait l'alliance

" Hé bin vous en avez mi du temps ! " se moqua Natsu

" Vous êtes toujours en un seul morceaux ? Vous êtes sacrément solide vous " s'étonna Grey

Je vu au loin Wendy peiner , je fit demis-tour et couru jusqu'à elle et la portée comme une princesse , je mis Carla sur ma tête et couru de nouveau au niveau de Natsu

Juste au dessus de nous se trouve le Cristina

Toute l'alliance s'arrêta pour l'admirer

Mais il fut attaquer et s'écrasa

" Ho non... Il manquer plus que sa " soupirais-je

Je sen une odeur ...

Quelqu'un approche !

Je me cachais derrière un rocher , toujours avec Wendy dans mes bras

Je fit de grand yeux

Les membres de l'Oracion Seis sont en face de la bande

" Les insectes sont tous la " déclara Brain

" Je sais exactement se que vous êtes entrain de pensés " se moqua Angel

Deux petits esprit annoncèrent la défaite de Jura et Ichiya

" Quoi ? "cria Léon

" C'est pas vrai ! " cria à son tour Hibiki

"Vous ne vous attendiez pas à sa , pas vraie ? Je sais que vous le penser " souri Erik... Enfin Cobra

" On aime faire notre travaille rapidement... Et malheureusement pour vous, vous nous ralentissez " déclara Racer

" L'argent me rend beaucoup plus fort , voyez vous ? Dans le monde dans le quel nous vivons il n'y a rien de plus importent que l'argent...Je vais vous di.." commença Hot-eye

" C'est bon on à compris Hot-eye " le coupèrent en cœur Racer et Cobra

" Regarder y en a un qui dort ! "s'étonna Lucy

" Je ne penser pas que vous vous montreriez facilement " déclara Erza suspicieuse

Un combat entre les Oracion Seis et l'alliance commença

Les Trymens sont hors d'état de nuire

Cobra esquiver facilement Erza

" J'entend tout Titania : Ta respiration , la contractions de tes muscles , et même tes pensées " souri Cobra

Il a du voir quelque que chose qui l'a étonné parce que Cobra pris du recul

Erza se fit mordre par le serpent de Cobra

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toute l'alliance fut hors d'état de combattre

" Les insectes nuisant, il faut les éliminer " déclara Brain

Il nous regarda et fit disparaître sa magie en faisant de grand yeux

" Enfin Brain , pourquoi tu t'arrête ? " demanda Cobra

" Wendy..." fut les seuls mots de Brain

Et merde...

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Tous les avis sont acceptés et attendus !**

**Allez ! Au revoir !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour, bonsoir tous le monde !**

**Je pense que ce sera l'un des derniers chapitre de cette semaine... Mais voyer le bon côté des choses : sa ne sera que 7 jours d'attentes **

**( Oui j'essaye d'alléger le problème... De façon pas très convaincante , je le sais -_- )**

**Cet humble chapitre 26 correspondra à l'épisode 54, 55, 57 et 58:**

**La prêtresse ****céleste**

**La fillette et le fantôme**

**Les ténèbres**

**et **

**Duel d'esprits**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tous les Oracion Seis nous regardèrent

Je pouvais voir les yeux de Cobra s'ouvrirent en grand et ses pupilles se dilater

" Kanashimi ? " bégaya Cobra

Je fit de grand yeux à mon tour

Tous mes amis de l'alliance à terre me regardèrent avec étonnement

" Kanashimi... Tu connait l'un des membres des Oracion Seis ? " demanda Natsu

" Que nous cache tu Kanashimi ?! " cria Léon

Brain lança un sort qui attrapa Wendy , donc qui m'attrapa également vu que je la tenait dans mes bras

" Shimi ! Wendy ! " cria Happy en nous courent après

" Carla au secours ! " cria Wendy en tendant la main pour attraper Carla mais elle attrapa Happy à la place

Puis tout devint noir, dans le sens de comme si on me bander les yeux

Je vus de nouveau mais pour être lancer sur le sol, avec Wendy et Happy fermement protégés dans mes bras

" Alors Brain , tu va nous expliquer qui c'est cette gamine ? " demanda Racer

" Et toi Cobra comment connais tu la célèbre mage de Fairy Tail ? " questionna suspicieusement Angel

" Cette môme connait la magie céleste, elle maîtrise donc les sort de guérison " expliqua Brain

" Les sort de guérisons ? " s'étonna Racer

" La magie perdu ? " demanda Angel

" Tout comme la femme qui l'accompagne..." déclara Cobra en me regardant avec les mêmes yeux que tout à l'heure

" Quoi ? " cria Brain puis il me regarda

" Tu ne touchera pas à un seul cheveu de Wendy ni à un poil de Happy " grognais-je en les placent tous deux dans mon dos

" Cette gamine et cette fille peuvent le ramenez à la vie ! " ria Brain

Mais de qui il parle à la fin ?

" Racer, va le chercher je te pris " ordonna calmement Brain

" C'est super loin... Même moi sa me prendre une heur pour y aller " prévint Racer

" J'ais tout mon temps " répliqua Brain

Le chef ordonna à Angel et Hot-eye de chercher le nirvana

" Moi j'aimerais bien savoir se que c'est le nirvana " me chuchota Wendy

" C'est un sort qui permet d'inverser la lumière et les ténèbres " annonça follement Brain

" La lumière et les ténèbres ? " s'étonna Wendy

" Je vois pas du tout de quoi il veut parler " déclara Happy

" Brain , tu peut emmener Midnight avec toi dehors, j'aimerais dire deux mots à la mage de Fairy Tail ..."demanda Cobra

Brain accepta et Midnight le suivit sur son tapis volant tout en dormant

J'endormais rapidement Happy et Wendy

Et me tournais face à Cobra

" Kanashimi... Tu est... Tu est vivante ?" bégaya Cobra en s'avancent hésitant vers moi

Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans mes yeux , mais je baisser la tête pour qu'il ne les voit pas

" Erik...J'ais eu si peur... Je suis si soulager de savoir que tu va bien... Je suis tellement désoler de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés " dis-je en serrant les poings

Erik me pris fermement dans ses bras

" Tu t'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à fuir avec moi ? Tu n'a pas changer toujours entrain de prendre l'entière responsabilité des fautes des gens " trembla Cobra

Je le regarder étonné avec des larmes coulent de mes yeux

" Ce n'étais pas ta faute si je n'ais pas pu fuir avec toi c'était de ma..." commençais-je mais Erik me serra plus fort

" C'étais ma faute... J'ais fuit sans penser une seconde à toi , pas une seconde j'ais eu l'idée d'aller te libérer... J'ais tellement honte " pleura Erik à son tour , dans mon épaule

" N'est pas honte... crois moi se jour la tu à bien fait de m'ignorez... Tu aurait pu mourir si tu serait revenu pour moi " chuchotais-je

De toute façon ma fin est proche...

Cobra me pris précipitamment par les épaules et me regarda avec horreur

" Comment sa ta fin est proche ?! " cria-t-il

" Ma fin est proche, de fil...en aiguilles " soupirais-je

"Il t'a retrouver ?!" hurla Erik en me secouant

" Oui ce n'est plus qu'une question de temp" dis-je en lui souriant avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté des corps de Happy et Wendy

Cobra me regarda longuement avant de sourire tristement

" Tu na pas changer d'un pouce..." dit-il

Brain, Midnight et Racer tenant un gros cercueil rentrèrent

" Finalement j'ais pris un peu plus de temps que je ne penser, faut dire se truc est vachement lourd "soupira Racer

" Tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir... Je te rappelle que tu est la personne la plus rapide au monde " le rassura Brain

Ils ouvrirent le cercueil en m'ordonnant de guérir la personne à l'intérieur

" Je-Jellal ? " bégayais-je

" Toi et Wendy , vous êtes les seuls à être capables de le réanimer... Fait se que tu doit faire, si je ne m'abuse tu à une dette enver lui " souri Brain

Je me lever doucement avant de me diriger ver Jellal

Son état est vraiment critique

Le soigner va demander beaucoup d'énergie , même pour moi

Je me mis au travaille

Je mis mes main sur Jellal est une lueur violette entre en lui

La sueur sur mon front décrivit la difficulté de concentration que demande se genre de sort

Une fois finit je m'écrouler mais Erik me rattrapa

J'entendais les voix de Natsu et Carla nous appeler

" NATSU ! " cria Happy

Je n'avais même pas vu son réveille, Wendy dort encore par contre

" Jellal..." chuchotais-je

" Ménage toi , tu à bien travailler " me souri tendrement Cobra en me caressent la joue

Je lui rendit son sourire

" Je comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ! JELLAL " cria Natsu avant d'être éjecter par Jellal dans un tas de décombres

Brain fut à son tour attaquer

" Brain ! " cria Cobra

" Je part devant avec Wendy " déclara Carla avant de partir avec le Wendy

" Libère Kanashimi immédiatement ! " cria Natsu

" Désoler mais elle reste avec moi... Cuberios " déclara Cobra

Son serpent s'enroula autour de moi

" Natsu ... Va sauver Erza , même si tu arriver à battre Cobra , Happy ne pourrait pas nous porter tous les deux " dis-je en souriant , toujours en sueurs

Il est hors de question que je vois un combat entre mon cousin et mon meilleure ami

" Kanashimi , je te promet de revenir " grogna Natsu avant de s'envoler porter par Happy

Brain ordonna à Cobra de suivre Jellal

Cobra me posa parterre avec un doux sourire avant de partir sur son serpent

Je m'endormis , épuisé

* * *

Rêve

Je flotte dans le vide

" Tu n'est qu'une marionnettes "

" Une abomination "

" Tu ne mérite pas de vivre "

" Tu est un monstre "

" Un monstre "

" Une abomination "

" Un monstre "

Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles dans l'horreur

" NON ! Arrêter ! Taisez vous ! " criais-je

Tu le sais au fond toi même que tu n'ais qu'un démon..."

Fin du rêve

* * *

Je me réveiller, puis me levais

Un démon

C'est tout se que je suis

Je ne mérite pas de vivre

Une abomination

Un monstre

Pourquoi sa tombe sur moi ?

Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter sa ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-il retrouver ?

Si je n'étais pas entrer dans Faiy Tail je ne serais pas devenus célèbre et il ne m'aurais pas trouver

C'est de la faute des mages de Fairy Tail

Ils doivent payer ...

" Les mages de Fairy Tail doivent payer..." grognais-je

Brain me regarda étonné

Avant de sourire

" Il y a des mages de Fairy Tail dans la forêt " m'informa Brain

Je souri avant de sortir

Puis je partis à la recherche des memebres de Fairy Tail

J'arriver devant un groupe de personne... Lucy, Natsu et Grey

" Je me vengerais..." dis-je en sortant de l'ombre sur la rive opposée de tous le monde

" Kanashimi ! Tu à réussi à te libérer ! " souri Hibiki

Avant de froncer les sourcils

" Kanshimi vut par Grey : Fille vraiment mignonne quand elle le veut, considérer comme sa petite sœur... La mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail, tueuse de dragon... Fille trop mystérieuse et trop isolé des autres membres de la guilde... intéressent une tueuse de dragon..." déclara Grey sur un radeau

Il se transforma en Lucy

Cette personne ne fait pas partie de Fairy Tail

" Kanshimi ! Je suis contente de voir que tu va bien ! " me souri Lucy

" Fait attention Lucy... Quelque chose cloche chez elle " avertit Hibiki

" enterrement forcer "dis-je sur un ton mortel

Lucy fut ensevelie sous la terre

" Kanashimi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!... Oh non ! Le nirvana ta fait basculer dans les ténèbres ! " cria Hibiki

Je fit demis tour pour partir à la recherche d'autre mage de Fairy Tail

Puis mon esprit se ferma

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**Rebondissement inattendu pour Kanashimi**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , je me retire! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Et je pense que cette semaine je vais pouvoir écrire aussi !**

**Mais avant tout place au reviews :**

**Lilianna Odair : Trop de suspense c est dur de tenir une semaine je trouve sa super Je shimi connaisse cobra**

**Aller je sais que c'est dur d'attendre mais je suis sur que tu arrivera à attendre ! Courage ! Oué c'es super qu'ils se connaissent **

**Sassy129 : 0.0 7 jours avec tous se suspense tu veux notre mort ou quoi bon la suite**

**Bien sur que non ! Je veut pouvoir vous torturer avec mon histoire encore un peut ghi hi hi !**

**Ce chapitre 27 correspond à l'épisode 67 et 68 :**

**Je suis avec toi**

**et **

**Une guilde fondée par une personne**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mais ou suis-je ?

Je ne vois rien

Il fait sombre

" Kanashimi... Reprend toi... Je ne t'es pas élever pour que tu meurt enseveli sous les décombres d'une cité perdu "

Je chercher partout d'ou venez cette voix

" Akuma ? " criais-je

" Je crois en toi ma fille "

" MÈRE ! "

Je fermais les yeux hermétiquement

Quand je les ouvris je vis Cobra sur moi, le sol sur le quel je suis tremble

" Erik ? " chuchotais-je

" Kanashimi ! Tu est réveiller ? Quel soulagement " me dit-il d'une voix faible

" Il faut partir tout va s'écrouler " dit-je en le prenant par le dos

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? " bégaya-t-il

" Je te sauve , idiot " soupirais-je

Je fit apparaître mes ailes de neige et vola au dessus de la forêt

Je vis le groupe de Fairy Tail au dessus avec un ennemis ? Et Jellal ?

Oh non je n'ais plus de magie

" Cobra... Accroche toi, la chute va faire mal " dis-je en mettent dos au sol et en enfoncent Erik dans ma poitrine

Quelques minutes plus tard je m'écraser au sol

Je m'assis avec Cobra sur moi

" Kanshimi , tu ma sauvé... Merci " souri Cobra en m'aidant à me lever

" Kanshimi ! " crièrent Lucy, Grey et Nnatsu prêt à combattre

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demandais-je

" Le nirvana, t'a fait basculé dans les ténèbres , mais tu est redevenue normale " soupira de soulagement Erik en me souriant

" Kanashimi ? Se prénom m'évoque une joie immense et réchauffe mon cœur ... Il m'évoque l'espoir et l'amour " rougit Jellal

Eerza me regarda froidement

" Jellal ? Tu t'en est sortit vivant , je suis rassurer ... ! " dis-je avant que Jellal me prit dans ses bras

" Petite...soeur" me chuchota Jellal dans l'oreille

" Grand frère..." soupirais-je aussi

Il me lâchât et tout le monde m'expliqua la situation

On fut ensuite enfermer dans un enchantement

Je me mis devant Erik et Jellal quand je vu tout une garde

Cet homme nous expliqua la raison de sa venue ici

" Je vois avec vous les dénommés Hot-eye et Cobra , livrer les nous " déclara-t-il

Je fis de grand yeux

" Non attendez ! " criais-je

" Non Kanashimi... Laisse les m'emmener " souri Cobra en s'avancent ver les gardes du conseille

Je souris tristmement

" Prend soin de toi dans se cas la " chuchotais-je

Il s'arrêta dans son élan pour me faire une étreinte de la mort

Puis il m'embrassa sur la joue et se rendit

Une larme coula de mon œil

**Flash Back**

**" Toi est finit ... Sa ne sert à rien de continuer " pleura un garçon de 13 ans**

**" Il ne faut pas dire sa... Je sais qu'on finira par être libre, j'en est la certitude " sourie une fille de 11 ans au garçon, avec un petit serpent entortillé a sa cheville **

**" T'es qui toi ? " grogna le garçon en se frottant les yeux avec ferveur**

**" Moi ? Je suis Kanshimi et toi ? " demanda la fillette avec un grand sourire **

**Le garçon la regarda avec étonnement **

**" Erik..." dit-il **

**Le petit serpent à la cheville de la fillette avança jusqu'au garçon et s'entortilla à sa cheville **

**" oh on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien " ria la fillette **

**Le garçon regarda le serpent étonné avant de sourire et de le caresser **

**" Comment elle s'appelle ? " demanda Erik**

**" Carine " souris Kanashimi**

**" La pause est finit ! Reprenez le travail "**

**" Tu veut être mon ami ? " demanda la fillette en reprenant sa pioche**

**"... Oui " fit un grand sourire le garçon**

**Fin du Flash Back**

Le chef de la garde du conseil nous expliqua que arrêter Erik et Hot eye n'était qu'un bonus

Il voulut arrêter Jellal

Mais je m'évanoui avant , à bout de force

Quand je me réveiller Wendy m'expliqua que nous étions à Cait Shelter et que Jellal avait été arrêter

J'étais bander ici et la mais sans plus

J'enfilais ensuite une robe faite par la guilde , la même que Lucy mais en noir

Ma cicatrise est visible , je devrais en demander une autre

Wendy entre sans toquer

Je me tournais vivement vers elle

Elle fit de grand yeux en voyant ma cicatrice

" Shimi... Comment tu t'es fait sa ? " bégaya Wendy

" Au sa ? Ce n'est rien et si on allez voir les autres ? " proposais-je en lui tendant ma main

Elle me regarda inquiète puis me prit la main en souriant

Toute la guilde de Wendy était rassemble devant l'alliance

Je voyer les regard étonné de Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy directement poser sur ma cicatrice

" Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus , Lamia Scale sans oublier Wendy et Carla... Vous avez battus les Oracion Seis et arrêter le Nirvana ... Je vous félicite chaleureusement pour tout se que vous avez fait " nous remercia le maître de Wendy

Je croiser les bras et regarder le sol

On me remercie d'avoir livrer mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur au conseil , pour moi sa me reste amer dans la bouche

Je restais à l'écart de tous le monde

L'alliance commença à danser

Je détournais le regard

Le maître de la guilde de Wendy avoua qu'il avait crée cette guilde de toute pièce

Puis tous les membres de Cait Shelter disparurent un par un

Wendy se mit à pleurer , sa marque de guilde disparu

Elle tomba à genoux en pleurs

" REVENEZ ! " cria Wendy en pleur

Je me mis à genoux derrière elle avec les larmes au yeux

Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Wendy avec douceur

"On souffre toujours quand on est séparé de s'eux qu'on aime... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis sont la " chuchotais-je

Wendy me regarda étonner

Je lui sourie

" Vient avec nous, ta place est à Fairy Tail " lui souriais-je

**Temps sauter **

Une fois à Fairy Tail nous fîmes rentrer Wendy et Carla dans la guilde

Je souris gentiment à Wendy avant de choisir une mission au hasard sur le panneau d'affichage et d'aller voir Mirajane

La mission consiste à reconstruire un bâtiment de grande envergure

" Je part en mission " dis-je simplement

"Heu... Kanshimi , sa va ? " s'inquiéta Mirajane

" Oui j'ais juste envie de partir sur une mission seul " avouais-je

" Oh très bien " sourit Mirajane

" Kanshimi ? Tu repart déjà en mission et seul en plus ? " me demanda Lucy

Je ne répondis pas et partis

" Kanshimi ! Que nous cache tu ?! Et surtout de quel camp est tu ?!" Me cria Erza

Je m'arrêter net dans mon élan et la regarda

" Tu ne pas toujours pas accepté ? Ca m'est en faite complètement égale " dis-je

" Ce n'est pas l'esprit de Fairy Tail... Tu ne devrais pas faire partis de notre guilde ! " me cria Erza

Toute la guilde nous regarda

" Erza ! " cria Mirajane

" Non c'est bon Mira, elle doit être sur les nerfs , je part en mission " soupirais-je en sortant de la guilde

Direction Hargeon

**Temps sauter : Hargeon**

J'ais réussi à trouver une chambre d'hôtel et y ais laisser mon sac de voyage

Je suis devant le chantier de construction

" Hé bien ma demoiselle , vous êtes perdue ? " me demanda le maître de chantier

" Non je suis la mage de Fairy Tail qui a accepter la mission " expliquais-je

" Vous êtes seuls ? Ah mais vous êtes la célèbre Diablesse " cria le maître chantier en plein extase

" Oui je suis seul pour faire cette mission " dis-je en entrant dans le chantier et commença mon travaille

Sa va me prendre quelques jours

Temps mieux

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou !**

**Je suis si contente d'écrire ! **

**Mais place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Toujours super continue**

**Merci ! J'ais bien l'intention de continuer d'écrire !**

**Ssassy129 : hein pourquoi erza réagis comme sa bizarre peut etre qu'elle est jalouse oui c'et sa pauvre shimi  
consiance: j'epers dans le prochain chapitre elle va retrouver luxus *.***

**Et oui tu ah vu juste ! La jalousie est un vilain défaut mais une si belle preuve d'amour diton... **

**Peut-être peut-être pas * rire sadique ***

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 76, 77 et 78:**

**Gildarts**

**Earthland**

**Et **

**Edolas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je suis enfin rentrée , mais je ne suis pas revenus à temps pour voir les cerisier au sommet de leur beauté

Quel dommage...

Bon je suis aujourd'hui de retour dans la guilde dans un coin

A une table entrain de lire un livre bien épais sur les antidotes créer à partir de plante

dix-huit bouteille de bière vide à côté de moi

" Bah dit donc tu tient bien l'alcool pour quelqu'un qui ne boit en deux jours qu'un seul verre d'alcool " ria Kana en me regardant entamé ma dix-neuvième bouteille

" Hum mouais..." dis-je en me concentrant sur mon livre en buvant une longue gorgée de ma bouteille

" Toi tu cuve quelque chose " s'inquiéta Kana

Erik...

Je finit ma dix-neuvième bouteille en un temps records

" C'est à cause de Cobra , n'est-ce pas ? " me demanda Lucy en s'asseyant en face de moi

" Mira une autre bouteille s'il te plait..." demandais-je

" Heu Kanashimi... Je ne pense pas que se sois une bonne idée " refusa Mirajane

"Ok..." soupirais-je en retournant à ma lecture

" Alors Kanashimi, qui c'est se Cobra ? " me demanda Kana

" L'un des homme les plus chère à mon cœur " chuchotais-je en continuant à lire

" C'est beau l'amouurrrr " ria Happy

" Dit moi Kanashimi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " me demanda Lucy

"Comment sa ? " demandais-je

" Le nirvana change la nature profonde des gens qui son uniquement sur la frontière entre la lumière et les ténèbres... Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ais vu ton changement de comportement une fois que Luxus est partit, tu essayer de te rapprocher de nous et maintenant tu t'éloigne " expliqua Lucy

" Je suis désoler Lucy mais rien ne cloche " baillais-je

Je me levais avec mon livre sous mon bras

Mais tout à coup un bruit de carillon sonna

"Gildarts est de retour ! "

La fête commença

" Sa faisait trois ans qu'il était en mission " expliqua Mirajane

" Sa fait long " dit étonné Lucy

Je m'assis près d'une fenêtre en regardant la ville bouger

Je fit de grand yeux

" Quel architecture ingénieuse " chuchotais-je admirative

Un homme apparu sur se chemin et entra dans la guilde

Il me fait penser à Natsu

" Gildarts bat toi avec moi ! " cria Natsu

" Laisse le il vient juste d'arriver " rétorqua Elfman

Je regardais de nouveau par la fenêtre

" Hé vous ! " me cria l'homme pour qui on à fait tous sa

" Oui ? " demandais-je en le regardant

" C'est vous la fameuse Kanashimi Sutékina ? " questionna Gildarts

" Oui... Il y a un problème ? " dis-je étonné

Je fit de grand yeux en sentant la puissance de cet homme

" Quel puissance " chuchotais-je

Il se mi à sourire

" Je suis contant de voir un nouveau mage de rang S dans cette guilde " ria-t-il

" Heu je ne suis pas une mage de rang S " informais-je

" Ah bon ? J'aurais cru... Tu a une aura très impressionnante " me complimenta Gildarts

" C'est vrai qu'elle peut battre Erza sans utilisé de magie " rajouta Mirajane

Gildarts me regarda avec de grand yeux

Puis Natsu se mesura à lui

Je retournais à ma lecture

**Le lendemain **

" Dit Kanashimi... La nouvelle et la salamandre on tous les deux un chat , alors pourquoi pas nous " soupira Gajil en s'asseyant à côté de moi

" Je laisse couler, je voudrais avoir un ami à poil moi aussi mais seul le temps pourra me le donner " soupirais-je

" Moi je veut pas attendre ! " cria Gajil en partent en courant hors de la guilde

Je suis encore sur mon livre de médecine, mais je l'es presque finit

Il faudra que j'en achète d'autre

Je compte me reposer un peu chez moi dans quelques minutes donc je n'enlevais pas ma cape à capuche

Aujourd'hui je porte un jean noir et un débardeur noir avec un petit éclair jaune sur le côté mes cheveux attaché en couette haute , mon œil gauche cacher

" La pluie est vraiment torrentielle " chuchotais-je en regardant dehors

Puis tous devint noir

Je me réveiller pour voir une terre désertique

Que se passe-t-il ?

" NATSU ! GAJIL ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? " criais-je

Je tombais à genoux les larmes au yeux

" Je ne veut pas être seul... S'il vous plait , quelqu'un " chuchotais-je

" Hé OH ! SHIMI !"

Je me redresser d'un bon pour voir Natsu et Wendy courir vers moi, Carla et Happy volant à leur côtés

Ils m'expliquèrent que tous le monde à été aspirer par une anima et que l'origine du problème vient d'un monde appeler Edolas

" Je sais tout sa parce que je suis née à Edolas et le matou aussi " avoua Carla

" Quoi ? " s'étonna Wendy

" Magnolia na pas disparut par hasard... c'est le matou et moi qui avons provoquer cette catastrophe " annonça Carla

" Las ba à Edolas la magie se fait de plus en plus rare " continua Carla

" De plus en plus rare , comment ça ? " demanda Wendy

" Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ? " questionna Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? " s'inquiéta Happy

" Contrairement à notre monde, si les gens d'Edolas abusent de la magie elle pourrait disparaître "expliqua Carla

Carla nous expliqua tout dans les moindres détailles

" Bien maintenant que tout est régler on peut y aller ! " ria Natsu

" Direction, Edolas " dis-je en croisant les bras

"NON ! Rien est régler ! " cria Carla

Le ventre de Happy gargouilla

" Désoler , c'est mon ventre toute c'est émotions sa ma donner faim " dit tristement Happy

Je n'est pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je doit aider Happy avec son propre passé

" C'est bien, sa prouve que tu est en bonne santé " riais-je en lui caressant la tête

" Donc comme sa nos amis son à Edolas... Dans se cas nous devons aller les sauver " déclara Natsu

" Qu'est-ce que tu en dit Carla ? " demanda Wendy

" Oui ils sont s'en doute la-bas... Mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons les sauver... Et surtout si nous nous rendons à Edolas je ne sais pas si nous pourrons revenir " déclara Carla

" Temps pis... Tu sais Carla... Je n'ais aucune raison de regretter se monde si mes amis n'y sont plus... aucune a part quatre personne " souriais-je en regardant le ciel

" D'une certaine façon je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ... Je ne peut donc pas refuser de vous y emmenez... Cependant j'y met des conditions : revenir à Edolas signifi abandonner ma mission , en faisant sa je désobéi à un ordre ... Pour cette raison il ne faut pas que les habitant d'Edolas nous remarque, nous devrons donc tous nous déguiser " expliqua Carla

" Ma cape me suffit " dis-je

" C'est vraie , je peut te permettre de ne pas te déguisait si tu garde tout le temps ta capuche " expliqua Carla

" Ce n'est pas un problème sa " souriais-je en mettant ma capuche sur ma tête

" Quand à toi le matou, je ne veut plus t'entendre parler de nos mission... Compris ? " gronda Carla à Happy

" Compris " affirma Hapy avec un énième grognement de ventre

" Et pour finir , je ne connais rien d'Edolas en dehors des informations basiques que j'ais ... Donc ne comptez par sur moi pour jouer les guide " ordonna Carla

" Compris " souri Natsu

" Et encore un détaille : Si moi ou le matou faisons quoique se sois qui vous ferez croire que nous vous trahissons ... Vous devrez nous tuer sur le champ... Je compte surtout sur toi Kanshimi, je sais que tu en ais capable " demanda Carla

" Pas de problème pour moi " mentis-je

Carla fit apparaître ses ailes

" On y va en volant ? " s'étonna Wendy

" La première fonction de nos ailes et de nous ramenaient à Edolas quand nous le souhaitons " Déclara Carla

"Très bien Happy, cap sur ton monde d'origine ! " souri Natsu

" D'accord c'est partis ! " cria Happy

Je volais à côté d'eux quand Carla demanda à Happy de libérer sa puissance

Par simple précaution je pris la main de Natsu

Et j'eu raison

Un flash lumineux apparu et je ne vus plus rien

" Sa m'ébloui " déclara Natsu

Quand j'ouvris les yeux nous étions dans un monde complètement différent, des îles flottantes

Natsu me portais comme une princesse

J'espère que Happy pourra supportait mon poids

" C'est magnifique ! " criais-je

"Une rivière dans le ciel ! " souri Natsu

Puis les ailes d'Happy et Carla disparurent

On rebondis sur un tas d'arbre champignons avant de s'arrêter sur l'un d'eu

" Nos ailes on disparues " bouda Happy

"Comme je vous les dit , ici la magie ne peut pas être utilisée librement " soupira Carla

" C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit je me sens bizarre " remarqua Wendy

Je fut surprise de ne sentir aucun changement question magie chez moi

" Ah ! Maintenant partons à la recherche de nos amis ! " cria Natsu en se décoinçant

Je marchais vers l'arrière de la bande en sentant un maximum d'odeur

Même l'air à un gout différent de tout se que j'ais goûter

" On devrez quand même se déguiser on ne sais jamais " déclara Carla en me sortant de ma réflexion

" Je ne veut pas me déguiser " soupirais-je

Natsu camoufla tout le monde sauf moi

" j'avoue que je me sens un peut ridicule " déprima Wendy

" Misa à part le style vestimentaire , j'avoue que ton idée n'est pas mauvaise " déclara Carla

Je marchais quelques mètres derrière tous le monde en regardant partout

Si seulement j'avais une feuille et un crayon...

Je soupirais déprimer

" C'est bien ma chance sa..." soufflais-je

" Mais qu'elle idiot ! " cria Carla

Ah je crois que j'ais rater quelque chose...

Luxus si seulement tu étais la

Mais pourquoi je pense à lui tout à coup ?!

Je baisser la tête en suivant silencieusement le groupe

Il me manque tellement , si seulement je pouvais savoir ou il est en se moment, juste pour savoir si il se porte bien...

Tous le monde s'arrêta

Je relevais la tête pour voir que Natsu voulais attraper un poisson rouge... géant ?

Il sauta sur sa proie

" POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU ! " cria Natsu

Mais le feu ne vint pas

Mais quel bouler je vous jure

On couru un bout de temps

On couru jusqu'à une impasse le poisson sauta par dessus nous

Carla sermonna Natsu

Deux personnes nous regardèrent avec peur

" Bonjour nous sommes des voyageurs perdus " salua Happy

" Nous implorons votre pardons

Au grand Exceed eparniez nos vies s'il vous plait" s'excusèrent les deux personnes en se mettant à genoux devant nous

Alors c'est de la que vient le nom Exceed ? Mais comment je est-ce possible que je savais que Carla et Happy sont des Exceed, sa na aucun sens...

Natsu et Happy s'approchèrent des deux inconnus qui partirent en courant visiblement effrayer

**Temps sauter**

Après avoir été éjectez par des champignons géant

Nous avons atterris dans un entrepôt

Carla demanda à Natsu , Happy et Wendy de se déguiser

Quand à moi j'attendis patiemment que tous le monde est finit de se changer

Natsu regarda par la fenêtre avant de crier

" Quel est le problème Natsu ? " demandais-je inquiète

" C'est Fairy Tail ! " cria Natsu en courant dehors

Je le suivis pour voir qu'il avait raison

" Ça alors..." chuchotais-je

" Le bâtiment est différent mais c'est sur , c'est Fairy Tail sa fait aucun doute ! "

Juste derrière Wendy Happy et Carla coururent après nous

On s'arrêter devant les portes de la guilde de Fairy Tail

Une fois entrer personne ne nous remarqua

" Tous le monde est la ! " se réjouit Natsu

Je croiser les bras

Quelque chose cloche...

"Nous les avons retrouver plutôt rapidement" souri Wendy

"Mais l'ambiance est différente de d'habitude " remarqua Happy

" Oh t'occupe pas des détailles " chuchota Natsu

"Tu ne trouve pas sa bizarre toi ? " demanda Wendy

"Attendez une minute... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche " déclara Carla

" regarder c'est le tableau des requête " dit Happy

On s'approcha en se cachant sous une table

" Moi je vois rien qui cloche, et d'abord je vois pas pourquoi on doit se cacher" grogna Natsu

" Regarde bien " chuchota Carla

" Mais c'est..." commença Natsu

" Jubia doit maintenant partir en mission " déclara Jubia

"N-Non attend Ju-Juvia " bégaya quelqu'un

Je fit de grand yeux , heureusement que ma cape couvre mon visage

Tout comme Natsu

" Grey ? " chuchotais-je

" Tu doit mourir de chaud, dit ta combien de couches sur toi ? " demanda Juvia exaspérer

" Hein ? " s'étouffa Natsu

" Grey est un véritable pot de colle " se moqua Warren

" Que veut tu il est amoureux, et un homme amoureux ne lâche rien c'est bien connu " ria Max

" Mais c'est quoi se bordel ?! " cria/chuchota Natsu

" Tu fait vraiment peine à voir Elfman " s'énerva Jett

" Tu à encore foirer ta dernière mission ?! " cria Droy

" Excuser moi j'ais honte " s'excusa Elfman

" Regarde les deux prétendant au titre du mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail sermonnent encore Elfman " remarqua Max

" Qu'ils ne soient pas trop dur " espéra Warren

"Aller au boulot ! " cria Nab en courant

" Nab travaille beaucoup trop je trouve " souri Warren

"C'est clair " approuva Max

" Aller Kana si tu venait trinquer avec nous pour une fois " proposa Macao

" Aller vient te joindre à nous ! " ria Wakaba

" Non merci vous le savez bien je ne supporte pas l'alcool, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dit " refusa gentiment Kana

Dans une tenue que je qualifierais de bergère

" Quoi ? " cria Natsu

" Ma belle Biscuette d'amour " filtra Arzak

Quoi , lui et Bisca son si timide d'habitude !

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Arzakouné ? " demanda Bisca

" Je veut que tous le monde sache que j'aime Juvia ! " cria Grey

"Ferme la Grey ! Et déshabille toi tu me donne chaud "

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! " demanda Natsu

" C'est comme si tous le monde avaient perdu l'esprit " remarqua Happy

Je suis quelque peut dérouté

" Hé ! Vous êtes qui vous ? "

Je levais la tête pour voir Lucy ?

On est repérer ...

" J'y crois pas " cria Natsu

" C'est pas vrai " déclara Wendy

" Lucy ! " cria Natsu en sortant de dessous la table

" Tu nous reconnait pas ?! " cria à son tour Happy

Wendy fut incapable de formuler un mot compréhensible

" Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?! " demanda Carla

On sortez tous de dessous la table

Dans quelle histoire je me suis fourrais encore ?

* * *

**Et nous voici à la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Vos avis sont vivement attendus !**

**Aller ! Au revoir !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais d'abord place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: C est super que tu est poster un chapitre j ai hâte de lire la suite**

**Hé hé tu à de la chance tu peut lire la suite !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspond à l'épisode 79 :**

**La chasse aux fées **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lucy regarda Natsu avec insistance

Je croiser les bras en attendant patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose

"dit donc sa fait un baille que je t'avais pas vu mon grand ! " cria Lucy en le serrant dans une étreinte de mort

" C'est Natsu ? "

"Pourquoi il est saper comme sa ?"

" Je suis contente de te revoir, ou est-ce que t'étais passé ? " demanda Lucy

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

Elle lui monta dessus

" T'a mériter un shampoing ! " cria Lucy

" La chignole de la mort ! "

" Lucy à 48 techniques de torture différente mais celle-ci c'est ma préférer "

Je grognais légèrement

Réflexe maternelle , quand tu nous tient

" Laisse le tranquille Lucy il vient juste d'arriver " demanda gentiment Kana

" Kana na pas l'air d'être dans son état normal " remarqua Happy

"Je suis contant qu'il soi saint et sauve ! C'est une bonne nouvelle pas vraie Juvia " se réjouit Grey

" je m'en contre fiche " rétorqua Juvia

" Natsu ! Sa fait plaisir de te revoir ! " salua Mirajane

" Mirajane na pas changer elle, sa me rassure " chuchotais-je

" Hé mais attend Natsu, tu nous à pas présenter la demoiselle, et cette personne sous cape ni les deux chats " souri Macao

La il y eu panique générale à l'évocation de chat

"Tu veut bien m'expliquer se qui se passe ? " demanda Lucy toujours sur les épaules de Natsu

" Mais comment veut tu que je le sache ? Pourquoi tous le monde à la trouille en voyant des chats ? Et puis c'est quoi un exceed " rétorqua Natsu

"Vous leur ressembler beaucoup c'est pour sa qu'ils vous on confondus avec des exceed " expliqua Mirajane

" Attention ! Si c'est un vrai il pourrait te blessé"

" Tu ne devrait pas l'approcher "

" Non Mirajane à raison ils sont inoffensives "

Tous le monde se calma

" Maintenant que les retrouvailles sont terminées : ou est-ce que t'était et qu'est-ce que tu faisait ?" questionna Lucy

" C'est une longue histoire je sais pas par ou commencer " répondit Natsu

" C'est pas grave l'importance c'est d'expliquer les chose clairement " l'encouragea Happy

" D'accord alors voyons voir... Faudrais que je me rafraîchisse la mémoire " réfléchi Natsu

Lucy lui fit une prise

Bisca et Arzak filtrèrent

Je soupirais devant tant de chose inexpliqué

Lucy tortura Natsu

Reby répare quelque chose

" Je peut me rendre utile ? " demandais-je en m'approchant de Reby

Elle me regarda étonné

" Est-ce que tu y connait quelque chose en mécanique ? " me demanda Rreby en me regardant de haut en bas

Bon faut dire que tout se qu'elle peut voir c'est ma cape

J'observer la machine curieusement

" Bah sa alors je n'ais jamais vu de tel machine " chuchotais-je

Reby et Lucy se mirent à se crier dessus

Je regarder chaque bouton avec émerveillement

" Impressionner n'est-ce pas ? " me demanda Reby avec un sourire

" Oui, qui est le génie qui à créer cette machine de téléportation ? " demandais-je intéressais

" Ma meilleure amie, mais elle est morte " soupira Reby en continuant à travailler

Je retournais auprès de Natsu

" Natsu je t'es trouver ! " cria Lucy en l'empoignant

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Lâche moi ! " souffla Natsu

" J'ais besoins de toi pour essayer de nouvelle technique " souri Lucy

" Arrête ! Même si t'es mon amie je vais pas me laisser martyriser " s'énerva Natsu

" Ah oué ? T'a envie de m'affronter ? Se sera avec plaisir " se moqua Lucy avec un regard mortel sur le visage

Elle lui lança son poing en visant la figure

J'interceptais son coup avec une main

Ma cape bougea et on put voir mes vêtements, donc comprendre que je suis une fille

" Je te prévient, temps que je serais dans les parages tu ne le touchera pas " dis-je calmement en lâchant son poing , je mis Natsu derrière moi , bien à l'abri

" Tient donc, une princesse qui joue les héro " se moqua Lucy

" Mais cette fille est folle ! "

" Ne faite pas sa vous aller vous faire démolir " me prévint Kana

" Je suis désoler mais la fille qui pourra me battre n'est pas encore née " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" Ah oué ? Laisse moi te montrer le contraire ! " cria Lucy en voulant m'attaquer

Je lui mi un coup de poing dans l'estomac et elle vola de quelques mètres dans la guilde

Elle fut KO

" On ne se vante pas quand on à pas les moyens de se protéger , blondie " ricanais-je

" Sale peste..." gémi Lucy

Je la prie par le col de son t-shirt

" Ecoute moi bien : temps que je serais en vie tu ne touchera pas à Natsu... Que tu sois une amie ou non, si tu le touche , je te bris chacun de tes os... compris ? " dis-je avec une voix mortelle

Elle ne dit rien mais baissa le regard

Je la lâchais

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un est battu Lucy avec un simple coup de poing... Seul elle pouvait le faire " déclara Kana avec une main devant la bouche

" Oué mais tu sais bien qu'elle est morte "

Je me retournais vivement en entendant cette voix

" Luxus ? " demandais-je en le voyant

Il leva un sourcil en me regardant

" Et vous êtes ? " me demanda-t-il

Un petit garçon au cheveux violet clair le suivit

" Comment vous connaissez mon papa , madame ? "demanda le garçon

Son père c'est Luxus ?

" Itami tu vient d'avoir 6 ans donc tu sais très bien que c'est impoli de poser une question à quelqu'un sans connaître son prénom " déclara une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à Mirajane et Elfman

" Oui désolé marraine Lisana " ria Itami

Il s'appel Itami ?

Qui est la mère de cet enfant ?

" Mais... Lisana ? " bégaya Natsu

" C'est pas possible " pleura Happy

C'est elle Lisana ?

Mais elle est morte!

" C'est toi Lisana ? Mais tu est censé être... Mira est tellement..." dis-je étonné

" Cette voix..." chuchota Itami

Natsu regarda Lisana avec les yeux les plus boulversé que j'ais jamais vu

Puis il cria avec Happy avant de sauter sur Lisana

Je les retenus par les oreilles

" Hep la vous deux, on fait doucement " soupirais-je en les lâchant

Natsu se mi à pleurer , Grey le fit s'installer à une table

" Je ne pense pas qu'Edolas est inversée les personnalités ... La preuve Mirajane est la même " commença Carla

" Oui de plus Lisana est censée être morte et Luxus exclu " affirmais-je

" De plus une autre personne ma mie la puce à l'oreille regarder " déclara Carla en pointant une femme qui ressemble étrangement à Wendy

" C'est sencé être moi sa ? " cria Wendy

" Le monde n'est pas inversé on c'est trompez ! C'est un monde différent ! "expliqua Carla

" Quoi mais comment sa ? " demanda Happy larguer

" C'est simple, les personnes que nous voyons ici ne sont pas celle que l'on cherche... Ils ressemblent à nos amis mais se sont d'autre personnes qui on vécues toute leur vie sur Edolas" expliquais-je en croisant les bras

" C'est probablement sa, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un monde parallèle... Edolas à sa propre histoire et ses propres cultures alors pourquoi pas sa propre guilde Fairy Tail " ajouta Carla

" Incroyable " s'étonna Wendy

" Mais alors que sont devenus les membres de notre Fairy Tail ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Mais Natsu, on est pas devins Carla et moi... Sa t'arrive de réfléchir ? " soupirais-je amusé

Itami me regarda avec de grand yeux

" LA CHASSEUSE DE FÉES EST LA ATTENTION ELLE ARRIVE ! "

" C'est qui cette chasseuse de fée ?" demanda Natsu

" c'est le commandant d'une des division magique de l'armée royal : Erza Nightwalker ou Eerza la chasseuse de fée " cria Miajane

Bon Eerza est notre ennemis , sa c'est fait...

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? "

" C'est fumiers nous on déjà retrouver ? "

" Les soldats du royaume ils sont encore à nos trousse ! "

" On avez vraiment pas besoin de sa ! "

Reby couru à sa machine et essaya de la faire fonctionner

Tous le monde paniqua

Je me mi derrière Reby est observa l'état de la machine

" Les réacteurs ne sont pas encore prêt au démarrage ! Saisie des cordonnés ! Balise sélectionne ! Oh non la machine est à court de magie ! " cria Reby

" Quoi ?! "

" Alors c'est la fin de Fairy Tail ? "

" Il nous faut de la magie est vite ! " cria Reby

" On à plus de lacrima !"

" Sa y est c'est la fin ! "

" Transfère de magie... Réparation mécanique... " chuchotais-je en pointant la machine de téléportation de mon index qui brilla d'une lueur métallique

" Mais pourquoi le royaume s'attaquerais à Fairy Tail ? "demanda Wendy

" C'est pourtant évidant " déclara la Wendy d'Edolas

" Comment sa ? " demanda Wendy

" Nous sommes une guilde clandestine " annonça Edo Wendy

Reby ouvrit le portail et tous le monde flotta

Moi également

" Essayer de vous tenir à quelque chose ! " cria Edo Lucy

Je vu Luxus essayer d'attraper Itami mais en vain

Je l'attraper en vitesse

" C'est bon je l'ais " soupirais-je

Ma cape se fit la malle en flottant loin de moi

Quelques minutes plus tard j'atterris lourdement sur le dos en fracassant une table

Mon souffle fut prit d'un coup

Je voyais le petit bout de chou sur mon estomac était intacte

Tous le monde se releva

Je redressais Itami

" Sa va petit ? " demandais-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Il se mi à pleurer et me sauta dans les bras

Je le réceptionnais avant qu'il ne tombe

" MAMAN ! " cria Itami

Tous le monde me regarda les larmes au yeux

Luxus s'approcha de moi en tremblant

" Kanashimi ? "

Je regardais autour de moi étonné

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demandais-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis sont accepté !**

**Aller au revoir !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bien le bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Bon la rentrée c'est dans moins de 48 heures pour moi**

**J'ais pas envie je veut rester en vacances T.T**

**Enfin bref ! Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: Tu est cruel et sans pitié de couper maintenant ce chapitre et super**

**Hé hé hé oui je sais , la cruauté sa me connais ! Merci**

**Sassy129 :wow ils ont un enfant *.* je veux etre tata la vie est bellle un beau petit luxus et shimi/SBAM/  
conciance: la fille qui te sers de l'ectrice et commennt dire alors je vais te dire ce qu'elle pense de ton chapitre elle l'adore et a hate de lire la suite et elle espers que tu ne t'arreteras jamais d'ecrire viola bonne chance pour la suite**

**Et oui un petit bout de chou ^.^ ! Hé non tu peut pas être tata... Pas de l'enfant de Luxus et Shimi d'Edolas en tout cas hihihi ! J'espère moi aussi pouvoir écrire toute ma vie ! Merci !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 80 et 81:**

**Les clés de l'espérance**

**et**

**Fireball**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Mais tu est morte depuis un an ! " cria Lisana

" Alors dans se monde je suis morte ? " chuchotais-je

Je m'asseyais faiblir sur une chaise

" Je suis désoler Itami mais je ne suis pas ta maman " chuchotais-je à l'enfant de six ans sur mes genoux

" Mais tu est ma maman " pleura Itami

" Je suis désoler mais je ne suis pas de ce monde " tremblais-je en le posant parterre

Edo Luxus s'approcha de moi et me regarda en colère... Non pire que sa avec un regard tellement remplis de haine que j'en eu les larmes au yeux

" Explique toi alors ! Pourquoi tu ressemble à ma fiancé ?! " cria-t-il

Fiancé ?

" Je vient d'un monde parallèle à Edolas , Earthland pour sauver mes amis de Fairy Tail "

Moi, Natsu et Wendy leur expliquèrent la situation

Après les explication Edo Luxus s'assit en face de moi avec Itami sur ses genoux

" Je suis désoler de t'avoir crier dessus, tu est juste une Kanashimi d'un autre monde " s'excusa Edo Luxus

" Donc tu est ma maman dans un autre monde ? " me demanda Itami

Je souri tristement

" Non... C'est un peu plus complexe en faite " soupirais-je

" Alors tu va avoir un enfant avec Luxus et tu sera fiancé avec lui ?! " me cria Natsu

" Mais non, idiot ! C'est un monde parallèle ! Pas le futur " grognais-je

" Mais avoue que sa te ferais plaisir qu'il revienne pas vrai ? " me demanda sérieusement Natsu

Je soupirais

" Oui " dis-je simplement

" Parce que je suis partis de la guilde dans votre monde ? " me demanda Edo Luxus étonné

" Oué et ta même failli tuer Kanshimi " expliqua Natsu

Le Edo Luxus me regarda choquer

" Dans votre monde je te déteste ? " bégaya Luxus

" Non, disons que le Luxus de notre monde à quelque peut perdu les pédales et à voulu réduire notre guilde en cendres , mais j'ais réussi à prendre tous les dégât de son attaque... Par la suite nous sommes devenu un couple mais il fut exclu de la guilde " expliquais-je

" Hum je suis rassurer et triste " avoua Edo Luxus

" triste ? " répétais-je

" Oui dans votre monde tu est en vis mais tu n'est pas avec mon moi de la-bas alors que vous vous aimer " soupira Edo Luxus

" Je sais qu'il finira part revenir , j'en est la certitude " souriais-je

" Dit Luxus comment elle morte la Kanashimi d'ici ? " demanda soudainement Natsu

Je frapper Natsu sur la tête

" Mais sa va pas de demandez sa ? " criais-je

" Elle est morte à cause de sa santé fragile... Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps mais quand elle est tombée enceinte elle s'était condamnée " expliqua Mirajane

Itami regarda le sol

" C'est de ma faute " pleura-t-il

Je me levais et me mis à genoux devant lui, donc à genoux devant Edo Luxus

Je lui relever la tête et lui essuya les larmes

" Je suis sur que tu est la plus belle chose qui me sois arriver dans se monde ... Ta maman est surement fière de toi et ne t'en voudras surement jamais... Si elle ne t'avais pas eu sa vie n'aurait pas été comblé... Je suis sur que ta maman voudrait te voir sourire quand tu pense à elle et non pleurer " le rassurais-je

Itami me regarda avant de sourire

Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue et alla chercher ma cape puis la remis capuche comprise avant de me mettre entre Natsu et Wendy

" Bon maintenant que sa c'est régler, vous pouvez nous dire comment on se rend à la capitale royal ?" demanda Natsu

" Aider nous tous les membres de notre guilde on été absorber par votre roi ! Si il les vide de toute leurs magies ils seront anéanti ... Il faut que l'on agissent avant qu'il ne soi trop tard " supplia Wendy

" Je ne veut pas te faire de la peine mini Wendy , mais il faudrait mieux que vous renonciez... Tous les opposant au royaume sont passible de la peine de mort , tel est la puissance du roi d'Edolas " essayer de nous dissuader Edo Wendy

" Chez nous la magie est une dorer limitée, elle n'ets pas infinie autrement dit elle est vouée à disparaître un jour " expliqua Edo Elfman

Les mages de Edo Fairy Tail nous expliquèrent les intentions du roi et l'ordre de dissolution de chaque guilde magique

Je serrais les poings en les entendant dire que plus de la moitié des mages de leur guilde on été tués

" Notre décision est prise nous allons à la capitale royale " affirma Natsu

" Vous en aurez alors pour cinq jours de marche "

**Temps sauter**

Natsu s'amuser à sauter après une sorte grenouille rose

Tout à coup il devint géant

Natsu essaya de lui mettre un poing d'acier du dragon de feu

Mais il échoua lamentablement

Je soupirais avant de sauter vers la tête de cette grenouille et lui asséna un coup pied qui l'assomma

" Hé bin dit donc ta de la puissance à revendre toi " ria Edo Lucy en courant vers nous

" Oh Blondie qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " soupirais-je

Nous continuons donc la route avec Edo Lucy

On arrivâmes à une ville sans bâtiment

" Bon on se sépare je suppose que tu na pas besoins de magie " déclara Edo Lucy

" A plus Shimi ! "ria Natsu

Et me voila seul maintenant

J'ais juste un problème

je suis dans un monde inconnu

J'errais sans vraiment de but

Mais tout à coup je bouscula Gajil ?

" Gajil ? " demandais-je

" Vous devez vous tromper je lui ressemble c'est tout " soupira Gajil

" Rho je me suis fait une fausse joie, désoler monsieur je vous est pris pour un de mes amis... Comme si je pouvais tomber sur quelqu'un de mon monde " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" La diablesse ?! " cria Gajil

" Gajil ?! " criais-je à mon tour

" Punaise jamais j'aurais cru rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais " soupira de soulagement Gajil

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? "demandais-je

" Je pourrais te poser la même question " ria Gajil

**Le lendemain**

Nous avons passé notre nuit dans un hôtel de la ville de la ville d'à côté

Moi et Gajil sommes passer dans une librairie et j'ais acheté un livre bien épais sur l'histoire de se monde

Sur se coup la je suis contente d'avoir ma cape avec ses grandes poches camoufler

" Il est ou ton dictionnaire ? " me demanda Gajil

" Dans ma poche pourquoi ? " répondis-je étonné

" Juste pour savoir se que tu en avais fait " rétorqua Gajil

Nous rentrons maintenant dans un pub

On s'assis au bar

A une table juste derrière nous parlais trois hommes

" T'es au courent des dernières nouvelles ? Il parait qu'il vont extraire de la magie de cette lacrima "

" Attend je te suis pas, tu parle de cette magie qui vient de d'un autre monde ? "

" Vous êtes vraiment sur de se que vous dites ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave "

"Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire par la ? Que les méthodes de sa majesté ne sont pas fiables ? Q'elles causent des problèmes ? "

" Oh non non pas dut tout ! J'ais pas dit sa je me permettrais pas ! "

Gajil et moi on se regardâmes avant de hochez la tête

On se leva et on se dirigea vers la table que j'écouter depuis un petit bout de temps

Je regarder Gajil faire

" Monsieur, s'il vous plait ! Pouvez vous me donner des détailles sur se que vous croyez savoir ? " demanda Gajil en cœur avec un homme qui lui ressemble beaucoup

Sa doit être son alter-ego d'Edolas

**Temps sauter**

Moi Gajil et Edo Gajil étions assis à une table

J'écouter leurs conversation en silence

" En résumé tu à été envoyer dans se monde par dénommé Mistgun et se Mistgun ne ta pas donner de mission précise à exécuté " résuma Edo Gajil

" Non aucune ... Il ne ma expliquer que le stricte minimum " répondit Gajil

" Très intéressent tous sa, très intéressent " déclara Edo Gajil en griffonnant quelques mots sur son calepin

" Alors la diablesse ta pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est rentrée , sa va ? " me demanda Gajil

" Oui sa va , j'écoute et retient c'est tout.. Dans un monde inconnu je préfère rester sur mes gardes " répondis-je

" Alors tu sais qui c'est ton double de se monde la diablesse ? " me demanda Gajil

" Oui morte et enterré, à laisser son fiancé et son fils seuls... Morte en tant que mage de Fairy Tail" résumais-je

" Dur... Comment ils s'appellent ? " questionna Gajil

" Son fils vient d'avoir 6 ans , il s'appelle Itami et son fiancé c'est l'alter-ego de Luxus " déclarais-je

" Donc tu va finir fiancé et maman ?! " cria Gajil

" Je vais te dire la même chose que j'ais dit à Natsu : On est dans un monde parallèle pas dans le futur " soupirais-je

" Ow tu étais avec Natsu ?" demanda Gajil

" Oui mais je l'ais perdu , c'est la que je suis tomber sur toi " expliquais-je

**Temps sauter**

Une fois dans la rue, les deux Gajil discutèrent pendant que je lisais mon livre nouvellement acquis en les suivant

Je ranger mon livre quand Edi Gajil partis

" Alors c'est maintenant que tout va bouger ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

" Ta tout compris " ria Gajil

Enfin un peut d'action !

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il aura été à votre gout !**

**A la revoyure mes chères lecteurs !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Mais avant je répond a vos reviews : **

**Lilianna Odair : Super de l action mais c est triste pour l edo luxus**

**Merci ! Et oui c'est triste pour lui...**

**Sassy129 : moi je suis sur que gadjil a raison shimi va avoir un enfant avec luxus et avoir avec lui un enfant youhou j'adore ce chapitre tu te surpasse a chaque chapitre hate de lire la suite (murmure: et plus le retrouvaille de luxus et shimi moihahahaha)**

**Moi je ne sais pas U.U ( murmure: J'adorerais voir Shimi et Luxus en parents ghi hi hi hi ) ! Merci ! Moi je pensais que je m'en sortais de plus en plus mal ! Je suis rassurer que se ne sois pas le cas !**

**Le chapitre 31 correspond à l'épisode 83, 86 et 89:**

**Extalia**

**Erza vs Erza**

**Et**

**Le harpon du dragon de l'apocalypse **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Moi et Gajil on surveiller la lacrima de la fête foraine et l'Edo Gajil depuis une tour

" Donc si on mène l'assaut par devant on risque de blesser des spectateurs " remarqua Gajil

" On doit trouver une alternative " affirmais-je

On entendis des tambours

" Il est temps d'agir " chuchota Gajil

" Attend le signale de ton double " rétorquais-je

" Oui bonne idée " souri Gajil

Edo Gajil nous montra le nord avant d'y aller

" Je sais se qui nous reste à faire " se réjouit Gajil

Moi et Gajil nous nous mélangeons à la foule

Le personnel de la garde royale fit briller la lacrima

" Aller... Edo Gajil... Dépêche je vais pas tenir longtemps sans rien faire " chuchotais-je

" Je savais pas que tu avait le sang chaud " ria Gajil

" Sa doit être de famille " soupirais-je

Tout à coup un feu d'artifice apparu dans le ciel

Ah j'ais compris !

Je me mi dos a la garde

" Regardez ! Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dans le ciel ! Sa indique le nord de la place ! Il parait qu'un individu suspect va essayer de s'en prendre à la lacrima " criais-je

" Quoi ? C'est l'arrière de la lacrima qui est exposée nord ! "

" Et on a peut d'homme poster la-bas ! "

" Que deux garde ailles au côté nord ! "

Les garde fit reculer la foule

Seul moi et Gajil ne bouger pas d'un pouce

" Intelligent la diablesse, on va enfin pouvoir se battre " me souri Gajil

" hé qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Reculez ! " nous ordonna un garde

Gajil retira sa cape

Quand à moi je baisser simplement la capuche

On courut ver la lacrima

" Honnêtement je suis pas sur de pouvoir totalement me fier entièrement à se Mistgun mais bon je vais lui faire confiance sur se coup la " cria Gajil

" Fairy Tail est connu pour être une guilde de démolition ! Alors faisons honneur à notre mauvaise réputation " riais-je

" PILIER DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! "

" Mais comment tu peut utilisé ta magie ? Je t'es pas donner de comprimé ! " s'étonna Gajil en se battant

" Je sais pas ! Et de quel comprimé tu parle ? " demandais-je en assommant un garde

" C'est Mistgun qui m'en à donner et depuis je peut utilisé ma magie dans se monde ! Mais toi t'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin " finit Gajil

" Peut importe ! On à une lacrima à détruire ! " criais-je

" Epée du dragon d'acier ! " cria Gajil en donnant un coup d'épée à la lacima

" Faux démoniaque ! " je fracassé la lacrima avec ma faux

" Bon travaille la diablesse " souri Gajil

" Merci toi aussi ta pas mal assurer " riais-je

Une lumière nous aveugla

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Gajil en se couvrant les yeux avec son bras

" J'aimerais le savoir " rétorquais-je en remettant ma capuche pour me protégé de la lumière

Une fois la lumière passé

On vu Erza et Grey

" Ils n'étaient que deux la dedans ? " s'offusqua Gajil

Quel arnaque...

" Gajil ? Kanashimi ? " cria Grey

Tous les gardes se jetèrent sur nous

Grey essaya d'utilisé sa magie

Mais échoua lamentablement

" Ma magie à disparut ! " cria Grey

" Quoi ?! " demanda Erza choquait

" Sa aussi je vous l'expliquerais plus tard " déclara Gajil en mangeant du fer

Il poussa son hurlement et on s'enfuit

**Temps sauter**

" Comment sa se fait que toi ta magie fonctionne ? " demanda Grey à Gajil

" Il suffit d'avalé c'est petits comprimés " souri Gajil en sortant une fiole remplie de bille rouge

" Alors c'est de sa que tu me parler tout à l'heure " compris-je

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " questionna Grey

" Avant je voudrais savoir une chose: qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous ici ? " grogna Erza

" Les membres de votre guilde on été transformaient en lacrima " expliqua Edo Gajil en arrivant

" Tient te voila frérot " souri Gajil

" Bravo votre opération de sauvetage est un franc succès... Je n'en attendais pas moi de mon alter-ego " souri à son tour Edo Gajil

" Hé c'est qui se mec ?! " cria Grey

" C'est Gajil ! " répondis Erza décontenancée

" Dans le monde d'Edolas , voila à quoi ressemble le Ggajil que vous connaissez " expliqua Edo Gajil

" Vous allez voir c'est un type extraordinaire ! Rien qu'en voyant sa tête sa se voit qu'il en a dans la caboche , non ? " ria Gajil

" Et il recommence " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

" Bon vu qu'on ne tirera rien de c'est deux la , tu peut nous expliquer Kanshimi ?" me demanda Grey

Je leur expliquer que toute la guilde est enfermé dans une lacrima

Que Natsu , Wendy Happy et Carla son quelque part dans se monde

Ah et je leur annoncèrent que la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas ets une guilde clandestine et qu'Erza n'en fait pas partie

Edo Gajil et Gajil expliquèrent à leur tour qu'il croyaient que tous le monde étaient dans la lacrima

Mais c'est en faite un bout de la lacrima qui renferme le reste de la guilde

" D'accord j'ais à peut près compris la situation mais c'est pilules s'a sert à quoi ? " demanda Grey

" Sa s'appelle des exball normalement elles nous permet d'utilisé notre magie dans se monde je vous conseille des les avaler maintenant ... Mais attend une minute toi tu en a pas pris ! Comment tu peut utilisé ta magie ? " me demanda Gajil

" Honnêtement j'en sais rien..." soupirais-je

" Tu est sur que c'est sans danger ? " demanda Erza méfiante

" Y a intérêt c'est Mistgun qui me les a donner ! " affirma Gajil

" Comment sa Mistgun ? " s'étonna Erza

" Bref ! Je part à la rechercher de la lacrima " soupirais-je en volant dans le ciel avec mes ailes de neige

" Kanashimi ! Attand moi " cria Gajil

Je volais depuis un petit moment quand quelque chose atterrit sur ma tête

Je pris dans mes main le projectile pour voir un exceed bleu minuit habillé d'un bermuda blanc

" Hé est-ce que sa va ? " demandais-je en portant le petit minou dans mes bras comme un bébé

Le chat ouvrit doucement les yeux

" Je me demandais pourquoi la chute était si courte et douce à l'atterrissage " marmonna l'exceed

Puis il me regarda avec de grand yeux

Il prit des distance entre moi et lui et fixa mes ailes

" Comment tu fait sa ? " me demanda l'exceed

" Grace à ma magie " expliquais-je

" Tu peut utiliser la magie ?! "s'offusqua le chat

" Oui ! Mais en passant je m'appelle Kanashimi et toi ? " demandais-je gentiment

" Que signifie ton prénom ? " me questionna l'exceed en ignorent ma question

"Kanashimi signifie : tristesse " expliquais-je avec un sourire

" Moi c'est Arechi " déclara Arechi avec agacement

" Bah pourquoi tu est frustré ?" demandais-je étonné

" Mon prénom signifie : désolation et personne ne m'aime " m'expliqua Arechi

Je riais doucement avant de m'approcher de lui et de lui caresser la tête

" Et les gens ne veulent pas être tes amis à cause de ton prénom ? " questionnais-je

" Exactement " soupira Arechi

" Et bien pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ? " proposais-je

" Les humains sont idiots et tu est une humaine " refusa Arechi

Je riais une nouvelle fois

" Tu me fait pensé à moi " souriais-je

" Comment sa ? " grogna Arechi

" Moi aussi je pense que les humains sont idiots, ils ne font que créer des ennuis et de la destruction " soupirais-je

L'exceed s'approcha de moi avec de grand yeux

" Mais tu est une humaine, alors pourquoi tu pense comme un exceed ? " me demanda Arechi

" Tous les humains sont comme sa... Mais beaucoup sont doté d'une particularité " dis-je de façon énigmatique

" Ah oui et de quelle particularité il s'agit ? " me demanda Arechi pas convaincu

" la compassion " souriais-je

" KANASHIMI ! SALE PETITE PESTE JE T'AVAIS DIT DE M'ATTENDRE ! " hurla Gajil porter par Happy

" Désoler ! " riais-je

" c'est pas le moment de rigoler ! Happy c'est ou se trouve notre guilde ! " cria Gajil énervé

" Ou ? Il faut les libérer et vite ! Je ne me pardonnerais pas si on ne les sauve pas ! " déclarais-je avec détermination

" Hé bien je vous laisse vaquez à vos occupations... c'était un plaisir de parler avec toi Kanshimi" sourit Arechi avant de partir

Je souriais tristement

" Au revoir...Arechi " chuchotais-je

" Allez suit nous Shimi ! " cria Happy en s'envolant

Je le suivit jusqu'à une lacrima gigantesque

Gajil allait commencer à détruire la lacrima quand il fut attaquer

Il se battit avec son ennemi : Panthère Lily

Happy aida Gajil à se battre mais finit par le poser

Panthère Lily se bat avec une épée énorme !

Gajil éjecta Happy pour l'empêcher de se prendre l'épée de l'ennemi

Je le rattraper de justesse

" Merci Shimi ! " ria Happy

" De rien " souriais-je

Mais dite moi se Panthère Lily c'est un exceed !

Une grand lumière rouge vin de la capitale

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La capitale change de forme !

Une sorte de construction géante Sortit

"Gajil ! J'ais un mauvais pressentiment ! " criais-je

On fut secouer

" Ha ha ha le harpon du dragon à été connecté ! " ria Panthère Lily

Qu'est-ce qui va arriver au membre de notre guilde ?

La lacrima devint rouge feu

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" chuchotais-je quand l'île sur la quelle on se trouve se mi à bouger

" Le plan de notre armée a été mit à exécution ... Nous allons envoyer la lacrima sur Extalia comme sa on fait d'une pierre deux coup " expliqua Panthère Lily

" Votre roi à perdu la tête , ce plan est une pur folie " rétorqua Gajil

" Pourquoi vous faites sa ? Comment vous pouvez condamné des millier d'innocents " pleura Happy

Je le serrais plus fort

Des larmes coula aussi sur mes joues

" C'est monstrueux " sanglotais-je

Happy et Gajil me regardèrent étrangement

" La diablesse " chuchota Gajil surprit

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre !**

**En espèrent qu'il vous à plus !**

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus ! **

**Sur ce ! Bonne journée !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous aller bien !**

**Mais passons !**

**Place au reviews ! :**

**Le chapitre 32 sera l'égaux de l'épisode 90, 91 et 94:**

**Le garçon de cette époque**

**Le sens du dragon**

**et**

**Bye Bye Edolas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Natsu et les autre arrivèrent sur le dos d'un monstre et nous demandèrent de les aider à arrêter l'île

Je volais à leur côté

Nous essayons de la stopper mais en vain

Nous sommes entrer en collision avec Extalia

" FORCE DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! " hurlais-je en me positionnant entre Extalia et l'île

Un sceau géant apparu devant mes mains

Le risque de se faire écraser moi et les autres est proche

Carla arriva et se mis elle aussi à pousser la lacrima

Un chat noir arriva et le fit également

Tous les exceed arrivèrent et eu aussi se mirent à repousser la lacrima

Je fermais les yeux et écouta le bruis des ailes de chaque exceed

" ALLER ARRÊTE TOI ! " hurla Natsu

Tous mes amis crièrent avec les exceed

On y arrivera pas ! Sauf si...

" Force du dragon Akuma ! VIENT A MOI " hurlais-je

L'île recula de plusieurs mètre et la lacrima disparue , ainsi que l'île et le harpon

Je me suis vider de mes forces et tomba

Je me sentis tomber mais j'entendais tous les cris de joies de tous le monde

Je fermais les yeux avec un sourire

Puis la sensation de voler se fit sentir

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour voir Arechi me porter

" Arechi..." souriais-je doucement

" Toi et tes amis êtes c'est humains " chuchota l'exceed

" Pardon ? " demandais-je

" Tu est l'un de c'es humain qui est doté de compassion... M-Merci d'avoir sauver ma patrie " me souri Arechi les larmes au yeux

" Mais ou sont passés la lacrima et le harpon ? " questionna Lucy

" Ils sont retournés sur Earthland " répondit Mistgun en arrivant sur un monstre

" Mistgun ? " s'étonna Erza

Mistgun nous remercia de notre aide et nous annonça que toutes les personnes dans la lacrima son seine et sauve

" Le prince est parmi nous ! C'est un grand jour ! " pleura la fillette qui accompagnée mes amis

" Le prince ?! " cria Lucy

Panthère lily sourit à Mistgun avant de se faire tirer dessus par un laser violet

Je fit de grand yeux

" Dite moi que c'est pas vrai ! " cria Gajil

" LILY ! " hurla Mistgun

Je regarder la direction d'ou venez le tir et je vu Edo Erza avec toute une armée

Et une sorte de Colisée un dragon de fer apparu

Toute l'armée transformer les exceed en lacrima

" Oh non ! " cria Lucy

Arechi fut lui aussi changer en Lacrima

Je tomber mais Natsu m'attrapa et me posa sur la créature sur la qu'elle lui et les autres se trouvait

Je me débattais avec les larmes au yeux

Je tendais la main vers la lacrima d'Arechi

" ARECHI ! " pleurais-je

" Kanashimi ! Calme toi ! " cria Natsu en me serrant plus fort

" Découvrez le pouvoir du neutralisez de magie ! Essayez d'affronter le Droma Anime autan que vous voulez ! Votre magie ne pourra rien contre lui ! " cria une voix venant du Droma Anime

Je serrais les poing dans la rage

" Osez faire sa pour de la magie... Quelle honte ... JAMAIS JE NE VOUS PARDONNEZ POUR LE MAL QUE VOUS AVEZ CAUSER A SE MONDE ! " déclarais-je en volant jusqu'au dragon métallique

Je lui asséna un coup de griffe de neige dans le coup

J'atterris ensuite devant lui

Vite suivit de Natsu, Gajil et Wendy

" Ta oser t'en prendre à mon chat ! Et celui de la diablesse ! "rugi Gajil

" Tu va payer se que tu fait à Arechi " grognais-je avec mes yeux brûlants de rage

" La dernière fois qu'elle c'est autant énervée c'est quand Luxus est entrer en elle " trembla Natsu

Wendy et Gajil firent de grand yeux

" Entrez... en elle ? " demanda Wendy

" Trêve de bavardage ! Il faut battre le roi qui se trouve à l'intérieur de cette boite de conserve " expliqua Gajil

" Vous n'êtes que des gamins ridicule ! " cria le roi depuis le droma

Ma colère ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir héhé

" Magie du dragon de l'air ! Burnia ! " criais-je

Natsu , Gajil et moi furent plus léger

Wendy me regarda avec de grand yeux

" Mais comment est-ce possible ? " chuchota Wendy

" Pas le temps de t'expliquer ... Il faut battre cette ordure " soupirais-je

Les garçons et moi on asséna des coups violant mais se ne fut pas assez puissant pour le battre

Wendy nous aida en lançant un sort qui augmenta notre magie

" SUPPLICE DU DRAGON DE FEU ! "

" LANCE DU DRAGON D'ACIER ! "

" CROCS DU DRAGON DE NEIGE ! "

" Enfer ! Tu va me le payer fillette ! " ragea le roi à l'encontre de Wendy

" MISSILES DU CHEVALIER DRAGON ! FEU ! "

L'ennemi envoya des missiles à tête chercheuse sur Wendy

Wendy en esquiva une grande parti mais elle trébucha et tomba au sol

Wendy !

Je volais entre les missiles et Wendy en ouvrant la bouche en grand puis prit un grand bol d'air

Et j'avaler les missiles

Une petite explosion fut entendu dans mon estomac et de la fumée sortie mes narines

Je souri à plaine dents et de la fumée sorti également de ma bouche

" Merci pour se repas ! " riais-je

" Kanashimi ?! Sa va ?! " s'inquiéta Wendy en voyant la fumée

" Oué mais il y a juste un problème..." commençais-je

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! "paniqua Wendy

" C'est missiles sont absolument horrible... Un gout à vomir " soupirais-je

Gajil détruisit l'endroit d'ou sortaient les missiles

" Essaye un peut de riposter maintenant sale monstre ! " nargua Gajil

" Ohhh Tu m'agace ! " cria le roi en envoyant voler Gajil

" Hé t'es missiles ils sont pas bon ! " criais-je en crachant par terre

Oué pas très féminin tous sa...

" Comment ?! Elle a mangée mes missiles ?! " s'étonna le roi

" Ton droma n'est vraiment pas cordon bleu " soupirais-je

Gajil se nourrit de la queue du droma et en cracha un bout

" Oué c'est pas faux mais au moins maintenant on à fait le plain de force ! " souri Gajil en retournant à nos côté

" Et mais c'est pas juste ! Moi j'ais rien eu ! " cria Natsu

Je lui lancer une boule de feu qu'il avala avec un grand sourire

" Ahhh Merci Shimi ! C'est délicieux " ria Natsu

" Tu me remerciera quand on aura gagner..." soupirais-je

" Je ne peut pas y croire, comment peut-ils êtres des mages d'Earthland ? " refusa de croire le roi

" N'empêche qu'il est balèze... C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le chevalier dragon " avoua Natsu

" Nan mais tu veut rire ? Ce petit machin n'arrive pas à la cheville d'un vrai dragon " se moqua Gajil

Tout à coup, le droma aspira des lumières sombres

" Hein , mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Gajil

Il y eu un changement dans l'air

" Il récupère un maximum de magie dans l'air ambiant " annonça Wendy

" Il absorbe la magie ? " s'étonna Natsu

Le droma Anima changea de forme et devint géant

" Je vais commencer par vous enlever toute votre combativité ! Avec le pouvoir du Droma infernale " annonça follement le roi

La magie qu'il va utilisé est d'une puissance démoniaque...

Si Natsu, Gajil et Wendy sont touchés , ils ne se relèverons pas...

Moi n'on plus d'ailleurs...

" MAGE DRAGON ! LAISSER LA CRAINTE VOUS ENVAHIR ! "

Il chargea son attaque

Elle nous ilumina , puis il la lança vers nous

Je courut à l'aveuglette puis m'arrêta

J'écarter en grand les bras

" Cataliseur maléfique..." chuchotais-je

Puis tout devint noir

Quand je repris conscience j'étais dans la ville , dans les bras de Gajil

" Ow mais on est ou la ? " demandais-j en serrant mon front dans la douleurs

" Bah dit donc on te doit une fière chandelle la diablesse ! " ria Gajil

Wendy me regarda inquiète

Gajil me posa

" Sa va Kanashimi ? Tu à absorber l'attaque du droma " m'expliqua Wendy

" Mais oui " dis-je en vacillant mais Gajil me rattrapa

" mais tu nous prend pour des idiots ? " me gronda Gajil en me faisant une bosse à la tête

Je grognais faiblement en réponse

Wendy m'expliqua le plan de Natsu qui consistait à faire de nous des méchants pour faire croire au peuple d'Edolas que Mistgun ou plutôt Edo Jellal est un héro

Maintenant que j'y pense Gajil et Wendy son habiller avec se que je pourrais dire d'une cape de vampires

" Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes parfaitement ridicule avec c'est... trucs " riais-je avant de poser ma main sur mon front

Oh génial j'adore avoir la migraine...

" Haha tu parle ! Ta pas vus se que tu à sur la tête " se moqua Gajil

Je posais mes mains sur le dessus de ma tête pour sentir d'imposante cornes

" C'est une blague ? " demandais-je avec espoir

" Je suis Dragnir ! Le grand seigneur démon ! C'est moi qui est voler toute l'énergie magique de votre misérable monde ! " Ria Natsu dans un costume de méchants avec des cornes juste au dessus ses oreilles

Il se trouve sur le toit d'un bâtiment avec le roi en otage

"Ah c'est comme du théâtre alors " souriais-je en craquant mes doigts

" Prosternez vous devant moi ! J'ais vaincus votre roi bien aimé ! Mais peut-être que je vais l'épargner j'ais pas encore décider " ria une nouvelle fois Natsu

" Je s'en que je vais bien m'amuser ! " souriais-je impatiente

Mais d'abord je cacher mon œil droit et ma marque se Fairy Tail avec mes cheveux

Mon oeil gauche brilla d'un violet sombre

La je ressemble vraiment à une méchante !

" T'es vraiment bizarre comme fille " déclara Gajil avec une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

" Marvell ! Redfox ! Sutékina ! Venez ici ! Je vous ordonne de réduire la ville en cendres mes fidèle serviteur ! " ordonna Natsu

Je transformais mon bras dans une lame de fer géante semblable à une lame de samouraï

Je détruisis une ranger d'immeuble avant d'atterrir devant la foule avec un sourire malsain

" Elle a un sabre à la place du bras ! "

" C'est un monstre ! "

" C'est qui cette malade ?! "

" Tous est fichu ! "

" Ce psychopathe est prêt à mettre la ville à feu et à sang ! Ses serviteurs sont machiavéliques ! Il faut quitté les lieux ! " cria Edo Gajil dans la foule

Wendy essaya de faire peur à un garçon mais Gajil l'aida

" C'est de leur faute depuis le début ! " cria Ego Gajil

" Allez détruisez tous se qui se trouva sur votre passage ! Au travaille fidèle serviteur ! " cria Nnatsu

" Traite moi encore une fois de serviteur et je vais te le faire regretter ! " grogna Gajil

" Tais toi serviteur et obéit moi ! Chère cousine rejoint moi ! " ordonna Natsu

C'est amusant de jouer les méchants de cette façon

Je riais sadiquement à une partie de la foule qui s'enfuie en criant avant de sauter à côté de Natsu

" Kanshimi à l'air d'y prendre du plaisir en tout cas " remarqua Wendy avec une goûte derrière la tête

" Sa doit être à cause du coup qu'elle a reçue sur la tête " proposa Gajil

" J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Alors c'est eux qui on voler la magie d'Edolas ? "

" C'est le grand seigneur démon ! "

" Oui exactement ! C'est lui et ses sbires qui sont à l'origine de tous nos malheurs ! " rajouta Edo Gajil

" C'est impardonnable ! "

" Rendez nous notre magie ! "

" Vous commencer à m'énerver... J'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous bande de petit vermisseaux ! Sutékina ! " rétorqua Natsu en me regardant complice

Je souri avant de cracher du feu violet

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa ? "

" C'est du feu ! "

" C'est une monstre ! "

" SA SUFFIT ! ARRÊTEZ ! "

" Est-ce que vous avez entendu ça ? "

" Je crois que sa venez du château la-bas ! "

" Vous connaissez cet homme ? "

" je suis le grand seigneur démon ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ? " demanda narquoisement Natsu

" Mais un terme à cette folie ! Tu à déjà réussit à battre le roi ! Arrête de mettre la ville à sac ! " déclara Edo Jellal

Natsu me regarda

" FEU ! " me cria-t-il

Je crachais du feu sur la foule sans la touchée

" SA SUFFIT ! " hurla Edo Jellal

" Tu veut que j'arrête de tout détruire ? Vient m'en empêcher ! Après tout c'est toi le prince d'Edolas! " ria Natsu

" Le prince ? "

" Qu'est-ce qui raconte celui la ? "

" Il avait disparu i ans sans laisser de trace : C'est le prince Jellal ! " cria Edo Ggajil

" Non c'est impossible ! "

" Vous croyez que c'est lui ? "

" C'est vraie qu'il lui ressemble "

" C'est incroyable ! "

Natsu me fit signe de partir

" Bien maître " dis-je en mettant un genoux à terre avant de volait jusqu'à Gajil et Wendy

" Allez approche ! Si tu ne fait rien pour m'arrêter , je vais entièrement rasé la ville " menaça Natsu

" Que font les divisions magique ? "

"J'espère que le prince sera de taille "

" Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? Que se jeune homme est le prince Jellal ? "

" Même si c'est lui est-ce qu'il pourra vaincre le grand seigneur démon ? "

" Natsu ! Ne bouge pas j'arrive ! " cria Edo Jellal en sautant de la tour du château et couru vers Natsu

Moi, Gajil et Wendy on croiser les bras

Jellal lança un sort mais la magie fut aspirer

" Alors petit prince ? On a peur de se battre sans sa magie ? " nargua Natsu

Natsu détruisit le bâtiment sur le quel il se trouver

Un combat sans magie débuta

Des encouragement furent entendus dans toute la guilde

" Allez assez rigoler , place à la cérémonie d'adieu de Fairy Tail... Je vais te rappeler les trois règles qu'il faut appliquer en quittant notre guilde " déclara Natsu

Je peut l'entendre grâce à mon audition de tueuse de dragon

" Premièrement : Il ne faut jamais livrer des informations qui peuvent être utilisées contre la guilde sous aucun prétexte ! " cria Natsu

Il se prit un coup en pleine figure

" Deuxièmement : j'ais oublier c'est quoi déjà ? " demanda Natsu étourdit

" Il ne faut pas entrer en contact avec d'ancien clients pour des fin personnelles " rappela Edo Jellal

" Ha oué c'est vrai ! Je m'en souvient " souri Natsu

" Et enfin la troisième règle : Même si nos route se séparent ne baisse jamais les bras , il faut que tu est confiance en toi ta vie est précieuse alors prend en soin " commença Natsu

" Aussi longtemps que tu vivra tu n'oubliera jamais les êtres qui te son chère " dirent en cœur Natsu et Edo Jellal

Ils se mirent tout les deux un coup de poing dans la figure simultanément

Je fit un grand sourire les larmes au yeux

Natsu tomba au sol

Leurs mots on résonné en moi...

Mais je ne pourrais pas tenir la dernière règle quand je partirais de la guilde

Moi , Gajil , Wendy et Natsu brillions d'une lumière dorer

On flotta dans l'air

" On va être transporter dans Earthland grâce à l'anima " annonçais-je à tous mes amis d'Earthland

Je fermai les yeux doucement

Tous mes amis firent leurs adieux à leur alter-ego

J'ouvris doucement les yeux

" Luxus! Itami ! Je ne vous oublierais jamias ! " leurs criais-je avec les larmes au yeux

Ils me sourirent radieusement et je fut aveugler par une lumière blanche

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis sont accepter avec plaisir !**

**Sur ce ! Je vous dit : au revoir !**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour , amis du jour ! Bonsoir amis du soir !**

**Je vient avec se nouveau chapitre !**

**Je tient à m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir poster tous les jours, mais mes études sont très impotentes pour moi**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas , je n'arrête PAS cette histoire, je posterais le plus souvent possible ;) **

**BREF ! Passons au reviews ! :**

**Sassy129 : j'adore ce chapitre il est super hate de lire la suite  
**

**Merci ! **

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égale à l'épisode 95 :**

**Lisana  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout à coup nous sommes tomber les uns sur les autres , Natsu, Gajil, Wendy, Lucy, Grey, Erza, Carla, Happy et moi

Je suis en dessous de tous le monde

Ma mèche couvre à présent de nouveau mon œil gauche

Natsu se leva le premier avec un sourire grandiose sur le visage

" SA Y EST ON EST CHEZ NOUS ! " hurla-t-il

On observer les environs pour voir toute la ville intacte

J'ais un mal de tête qui bat dans mes oreilles

Qui elles sifflent légèrement

Et j'ais terriblement chaud

Je bailler également de fatigue

" Tous est redevenu comme avant ! " s'étonna Grey

" Comme si rien ne c'était passer ! " cria Lucy

" C'est magnolia ! " se réjouit Lucy

" Attendez ! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, nous devons d'abord nous assurez que tous les habitants sont en vies " déclara Erza

" Rassurez vous ! Tous le monde va bien ! Comme on est arriver avant vous, on a eu le temps de faire un petit tour ! " annonça un Exceed ?

Tous les Exceed d'Extalia sont à Earthland ?

" On a carrément sillonnez la régions "

" Les membres de la guilde et tous les habitants de la ville sont sein et sauf "

" On dirait qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'ils ont étés transformer en lacrima !"

" Earthland est un monde magnifique ! On trouve de la magie partout ici !"

" Expliquer moi , qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demanda Carla visiblement contrariée

Tous les ex-habitants d'Extalia rirent de joie

" Mais qu'est-ce que des Exceed font dans le ciel d'Earthland ?" m'étonnais-je

" Sa vous fait peut-être rire mais pas moi ! Vous êtes des créatures dangereuse ! Vous devez retournez d'ou vous venez" gronda Carla

Je ne dis rien, mais je ne pense pas moins

Je regarder tous les Exceed devant moi

Mais pas de trace d'Arechi ou de Panthère Lily

" Du calme ! " demanda Hhappy à Carla

" Je te rappelle qu'Extalia a était détruite et qu'il n'ont nul par ou aller " expliqua Wendy

Tous les Exceed s'excusèrent de leurs mauvaise conduite

Ils déclarèrent qu'ils souhaitèrent se rattraper

Leurs bouille me fit fondre

" Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonnez ! Vous m'avez envoyer toute seul sur Eearthland et vous m'avez confier une mission horrible en m'ordonnant de tuer les chasseurs de dragon ! "cria en colère Carla

" OUAIS ! C'est vrai! La reine nous a honteusement pris nos enfants ! Moi non plus je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ! " cria un Exceed blanc

Une Exceed bleu vint le calmer avec un doux sourire

Je suppose que c'est son amant

" Je pense que le moment est venu de vous révéler la véritable version de l'histoire " annonça un des vieux sage de la reine

" Tous est parti d'un événement qui c'est passé i ans " commença un autre sage

Ils nous expliquèrent alors le don de la reine et la vision qu'elle a eu sur la fin d'Extalia

Et comme quoi tous les œufs envoyer sur Earthland on été évacuer et non expédier pour effectuer une mission

Ils expliquèrent ainsi le prétexte des chasseurs de dragon

Et comme quoi Carla avait les mêmes pouvoir que la reine et qu'elle avait mélanger ses visions et ses souvenirs

Un chat avec un bras secouer tous le temps et un Ichiya Exceed s'excusèrent d'avoir cacher la vérité

La reine s'excusa aussi

Happy parla avec l'Exceed blanc

Maintenant que je remarque Happy et lui on un air de famille

Je riais doucement

Natsu et Grey imitèrent le chat au bras secouait en continu

La reine prit Carla dans ses bras

Elles se ressemblent beaucoup aussi

Happy parla au couple et dit quelque chose sur une odeur familière se qui leur donna les larmes au yeux puis le chat blanc lui couru après

Je souriais de façon nostalgique et triste à la scène

Tous les Exceed partirent pour chercher tous les œufs évacuer

Nous leurs fîmes nos adieux

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vus je croiser les bras et soupirais de fatigue

" Bon ! C'est pas tout mais si on rentrez maintenant ?"proposa Natsu en faisant la "dense du bras " avec Erza , Lucy et Grey

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire à tous le monde ? " s'inquiéta Lucy

Je fronçais les sourcils

Je suis morte à Edola , mais pourquoi ?

Serais-se à cause de mon œil ?

Je posais ma mains sur mon œil gauche par réflexe

" Et la diablesse y a quelque chose qui va pas ? " me demanda Gajil en me voyant aussi absente

" Non rien " soupirais-je en retirant ma main de mon visage et recroiser les bras

Ou sont Panthère Lily et Arechi ?

Gajil posa justement ma question

" C'est moi que vous chercher je suppose " déclara...

Un mini Lily ?

" Mais il est minus ! " crièrent en cœurs mes camarades

" Bah Lily, t'a rapetisser ? " demanda Happy

" Je crois bien que le voyage vers Earthland ma fait perdre ma constitution naturelle " expliqua Lily

" Tant que tu est arriver entier, le changement n'est pas si grave " affirma Carla

"Je finirais par mi habituer, mais se qui compte pour moi c'est d'intégrer votre célèbre guilde ! L'un de vous ma promis que je pourrais en faire partis ! Pas vraie Gajil ? " rappela Panthère Lily

" Bien sur que tu peut venir ! Tu sera mon partenaire " pleura de joie Gajil

Après la séquence émotion Lily déclara avoir vu un individu suspect

Il tira sur une corde avec force

L'Edo Llisana tomba à genoux devant nous

Avec Arechi volant derrière elle

Quand il me vu il se jeta dans ma poitrine

" KANASHIMI ! " cria-t-il

" Arechi ! J'étais inquiète pour toi " soupirais-je de soulagement en le serrant

Il prit ma capuche et me l'installa sur la tête et se cacha en dessous avant de s'endormir doucement

Lisana pesta contre Lily

Tous le monde la regarda avec choque

Je croiser les bras dans le doute

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de Natsu

" Natsu c'est toi ! Enfin je t'ais retrouver ! " pleura Lisana

Puis elle pris Happy dans ses bras

Elle parla également à Erza et Grey

Elle devina qui fut Lucy et Wendy

" Donc tu est la Lisana de notre monde " dis-je septique

Lisana me regarda avant de se jeter dans mes bras en pleurant

" Kanashimi... " chuchota-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras avec des larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux

**Temps sauter**

Nous nous sommes diriger vers la cathédrale de Cardia

Je voyais de loin Mirajane et Elfman

Lisana commença à courir

" MIRAJANE ! MIRAJANE ! ELFMAN ! " hurla Lisana en s'arrêtant essouffler

Mirajane , Elfman et Lisana pleurèrent dans un câlin collectif

Je souriais avec les larmes au yeux

" Kanashimi , tu pleure ? " me demanda Wendy inquiète

Je détournais la tête loin de tous le monde

" Mais non , j'ais juste une poussière dans l'œil " bégayais-je

Je lâchais ensuite une quinte de toux

Je souris avant de leur dire au revoir

Sous leurs regard inquiet

.

.

.

Une fois chez moi je pris une douche glaciale

Une fois sortis je fit ma toilette et recouvra Arechi de ma couette , le voyant endormit et tremblant

Je m'assis à l'une de mes fenêtre , la tête coller à la vitre

Je souris tristement avec des yeux remplient de douleurs

" Itami... " chuchotais-je

Je me diriger vers la salle de bain et pris 4 comprimés contre les troubles du sommeil et une pilule contre la fièvre

Enfin un peut de sommeil, un mois sans fermer les yeux, sa pèse...

Mais je commença à voir trouble

Avant de pouvoir réagir je m'écroulais au sol

Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**PDV Natsu**

Je rentrais dans la maison de Kanashimi par la fenêtre

Pour voir Arechi se diriger encore endormi vers le frigo

" Hey ! Arechi ! Comment sa va ? " riais-je en sautant en tailleur sur la table

" Oh salut Natsu... NATSU ?! " déclara d'abord Arechi en buvant son verre de lait avant de le cracher

" Oué ! Je suis la pour t'emmener toi et Shimi participer à la fête de retour de Lisana " expliquais-je

Tient ou est Shimi au faite ?

Je me mis à chercher ma cousine dans la maison avec Arechi

Je chercher dans une des armoire quand j'entendis le cri d'Arechi

Je couru vers la souce du cris c'est à dire dans la salle de bain

Mes pupilles se dilatèrent

Kanashimi est au sol toute pâle à en faire peur, une bouteille de médicament reversée au sol près d'elle

Je me jetais à genoux près d'elle les larmes au yeux

" Natsu, il-il faut faire quelque chose ! " pleura Arechi

Je pris dans la précipitation ma cousine dans les bras et couru le plus vite possible vers la guilde, Arechi volant à mes côtés

**Une foi à la guilde**

Je rentrais en trombe , tous les regards se dirigèrent vers moi et plus particulièrement vers Kanashimi

" KANASHIMI ! " cria en pleure Ever Green en courant vers moi, suivit de Bixsrow et Freed

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! " demanda paniquer Freed

" C'est quoi le problème ?! " s'interrogea Bixsrow inquiet

" EMMENEZ LA A L'INFIRMERIE ! " cria Mirajane

Je me hâter vers l'infirmerie et posa Kanashimi sur le lit le plus proche de moi

Le vieux arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie avec Wendy sur ses talons

Je souris confiant mains néanmoins avec un regard inquiet

Arechi était en pleure assis sur le lit de ma cousine

Wendy commença à guérir Kanashimi avant de s'arrêter subitement avec de grand yeux

Elle se tourna tremblante vers moi et le vieux, les larmes au yeux

" Wendy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda le vieux inquiet

" J-Je ne peut pas la guérir ! Je ne sais pas se qui se passe ! Ma magie ne marche pas !" Pleura Wendy

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et désoler de ne le poster que maintenant **

**Mais avec la reprise scolaire je fait de mon mieux ! **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je continue à écrire !**

**Enfin bref !**

**Tous les avis sont acceptaient avec plaisir !**

**Allez au revoir !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kouki tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je souhaite une bonne rentrée pour tous se qui on repris les cours ! ( Je sais que vous avez la rage XD )**

**Mais passons cette petite parenthèse !**

**Place au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair: Super chapitre j ai hâte de lire la suite c est super que tu soit de retour**

**Merci ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être de retour !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui correspondra à l'épisode 96 et 97:**

**Celui qui anéantit la vie**

**et**

**Les meilleurs partenaires**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le maître envoya Bisca et Arzake chercher Polyussica, puis il me sortit de l'infirmerie

Une fois de retour dans le hall de la guilde , je pris place à ma table ou se trouve Lucy, Erza , Lisana et l'exhibitionniste

Arechi se posa à côté de Carla, Happy et Lily

Lisana était au bord de la crise de panique

" Hé Lisana, du calme " essaya Lucy

" Je suis désoler, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Mimi, je ne veut pas la voir mourir une deuxième fois " sanglota Lisana

" Comment elle est morte ? " demanda curieuse Erza

" Hé bien après son accouchement nous sommes allez se baignez à une piscine et peut après elle est tomber malade... Déjà qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, un accouchement et une toux sa était mortelle... Elle est morte lentement, a cause d'une simple toux " pleura Lisana

" Désoler je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça "s'excusa Erza

J'empêcherais dans se cas ma cousine d'approcher d'une piscine

" Il faut simplement évité que notre Shimi à nous approche une piscine " déclara Grey

On se regarda tous et hochâmes la tête en accord

Arzak et Bisca entrèrent avec une femme au cheveux rose

Ils l'emmenèrent dans l'infirmerie

J'espère que cette femme pourra faire quelque chose...

Je posais tristement ma tête sur la table les larmes au yeux

" Bah Natsu pourquoi tu est aussi triste ? Elle va s'en sortir, c'est Kanshimi après tout ! " souri Kinana

C'est vraie que Shimi et Nana sont proches

" Bah je suis inquiet pour ma cousine, même si elle est forte je ne peut que m'inquiétais " soupirais-je sans la regardais

Lisana fit tomber le verre qu'elle avais dans les mains

" Vous êtes de la même famille ?! Mais à Edolas vous n'aviez aucun lien familiaux ! " cria Lisana

" Oué on est de la même famille grâce à Ignir " expliquais-je

**PDV Polyussica**

Une fois avoir finit d'examiner la jeune fille,

Je fut étonné d'avoir appris qu'elle avais l'air en pleine forme

Je lui fit avaler un liquide rougeâtre

" Makarov..." commençai-je d'une voix grave

" Que se passe-t-il ? " me demanda-t-il inquiet

" Tu devrait faire plus attention à tes enfants, sa va faire un mois qu'elle na pas eu de sommeil " annonçais-je

" Quoi ? Mais elle avais l'air d'être en pleine forme, pas une seul fois elle à montrer des signes de faiblesses " cria Makarove

J'allais lui répondre quand un gémissement attira mon attention

La jeune fille nous regarda sans émotions mais je pouvait déceler une pointe de soulagement dans son œil quand elle nous à vu

" Ou est-ce que je suis ? " demanda-t-elle faiblement

" Tu est à l'infirmerie de ta guilde " répondis-je

Makarov s'avança doucement vers elle

" Ma petite Shimi, dit moi est-ce que tu a des ennuis ? " questionna-t-il sérieusement

Elle sourit avant de faire non de la tête

Elle fit sa en tremblant légèrement et en évitant notre regard à tous prix

Mais Makarov ne vit rien de tous cela

Imbécile ...

" Très bien, mais il faut que dorme maintenant " souri Makarov

" Makarov , j'aimerais lui parler " demandais-je

Il acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie

Je regarder intensément la jeune fille en face de moi

Elle soutenais mon regard avec indifférence

" Je peut vous aider ? " finit-elle par dire

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu à des troubles du sommeil ? " demandais-je sans ambages

" Sa arrive à tous le monde..." soupira-t-elle

" Pendant un mois, c'est rare " rétorquais-je

" Le passé me hante " avoua-t-elle en évitant mon regard

Je m'adoucis en voyant la scène devant moi

Une jeune fille effrayer et inquiète

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la prit par le menton

" Kanashimi, que compte faire ? " questionnais-je

Elle me regarda avec les larmes au yeux

Akuma m'avait parlée de cette pauvre orpheline

Elle préfère se jetée délibérément dans la gueule du loup pour protéger les personnes chères à son cœur

Kanashimi secoua la tête loin de ma main et me souri tristement

" De fil en aiguille , je n'ais pas le choix et je ne l'aurais jamais " chuchota-t-elle

Je soupirais avant de sortir une fiole que je débouchée

Une fumée rose se répandit autour de ma patiente qui me regarder reconnaissante avant de s'endormir profondément

Pauvre petite, sa vie n'a jamais autre chose qu'un enfer...

Je sortis de l'infirmerie pour voir une femme habillée avec un long manteau et une paire de lunette, un chevalier avec un casque sur les yeux, un homme au cheveux verts et une femme au cheveux blancs et court

Ainsi que Natsu Dragnir et un chat bleu minuit habillé d'une veste de cuire et un jean marron

Ils me regardèrent tous les six avec inquiétudes

" Elle va bien, elle dort, mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant..." commençais-je

Mais la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement

" Je suis désoler de vous avoir inquiétez " s'excusa-t-elle maintenant habillée dans un pantalon de camouflage, un t-shirt à bretelle noir, des bottes de combat noir et une cape noir sur les épaules

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Tu devrait être..." commençais-je

Les cinq personnes plus le chat se jetèrent sur elle avec des rivières de larmes coulant de leurs yeux

" KANASHIMI! " crièrent-ils en cœurs en la serrent fortement

Tous la guilde jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse s'anima

Je partis avec un regard inquiet sur le visage

**PDV Kanashimi **

Une fois qu'ils me lâchèrent

La guilde commença à faire la fête pour le retour de Lisanna

J'étais assise à côté de Gildarts quand une baston générale arriva

Natsu me pris par la main et m'entraîna dans leur enfantillages

Je rie de bon cœur en participent

Vers la fin de la journée les combats on finis et tous les mages de la guilde finirent par s'endormir

Je m'endormis avec Natsu Allonger sur moi , sa tête dans ma poitrine

Happy sur mon épaule droite et Arechi sur ma tête

Je souris avant de m'endormir à mon tour

**Temps sauter**

Sa fait 3 jours que Lisana est revenue à Fairy Tail

J'ais jeter tous les médicaments que j'avais dans ma pharmacie, leur odeur sont différente de médicaments normale

La fatigue m'a empêcher de remarquer la supercherie

Mais ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je serais encore plus sur mes gardes

Je suis fière que Arechi est voulu intégrer Fairy Tail

Sa marque et en violet sur le derrière de son oreille droite

Je m'inquiète depuis quelques temps beaucoup de personnes enchaînes missions sur missions tel que Natsu et Grey

En se moment je boit un verre avec Lisana, Wendy et Carla

Ainsi q'avec Arechi buvant un chocolat froid sur ma tête

" Le pouvoir de prémonition ? " demandais-je étonné avec Wendy, Lisana et Arechi

" Oui, rappelez vous se qu'a dit la reine Chagot : comme elle j'ais la capacité de lire l'avenir... Depuis que j'en ais conscience je m'entraîne sans relâche et j'arrive à maîtriser un peu se pouvoir " se vanta Carla

" Ça c'est fantastique Carla ! " se réjouit Wendy

" Alors dit moi à quoi ressemble l'homme que je vais épouser ! " demanda Lisana

" Je ne peut malheureusement pas voir aussi loin... Hum qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire..." commença Carla

Elle nous pointa Macao et nous expliqua que Wakaba va arriver et qu'ils vont discuter des filles de la guilde

" Suspense " chuchotâmes moi Wendy, Lisana et Arechi

Wakaba arriver devant Macao

" Salut Macao! Sa roule ? " demanda joyeusement Wakaba

" C'est fou ! C'est exactement se que tu avait prédit ! " souri Wendy

" Chut ! C'est maintenant que sa devient intéressant ! " coupa Lisana

" Tout Fairy Tail est en ébullition en se moment ! " ria Wakaba

" Sa me rappelle de sacré bon souvenirs " répondit Macao

" Ouais quand on faisait encore partis des jeunes " soupira Wakaba

" On avez la niaque nous aussi " souri Macao nostalgique

" Et la jeune génération d'aujourd'hui est incroyable ! Les filles ont une sacré chute de reins ! " se réjouit Wakaba

" Qu'est-ce que tu prend ?! " s'offusqua Macao en tapant sa main sur la table

" Quoi , tu préfère les poitrines ? " demanda sournoisement Wakaba

" Je te rappelle que j'ais un môme ici ! Alors je mâte pas les jeunes de Fairy Tail " rétorqua Macao

" Même pas leurs petites gambettes ? " questionna Wakaba

" La, je t'avoue que je croquerais bien dedans " avoua Macao

Puis ils se mirent à rire

" Je suis impressionner " souri Wendy

" Tu ne t'étais pas tromper, mais si j'aurais préférer ne pas les écoutaient " avoua Lisana

" Désoler j'aurais peut-être du choisir un autre moment " s'excusa Carla

" Sa reste un pouvoir extraordinaire, tu est génial Carla " l'encourageais-je en croisant les bras puis j'hochait la tête

Lily arriva en face de moi avec de grand yeux

" Alors se combat avec Erza ? " demandais-je

" Très bien, mais dit moi... C'est vraie que tu est plus forte qu'elle ? " me questionna Lily

" Est bien oui " avouais-je

" Et tu n'est pas une mage de rang S ? " s'étonna Lily

" Non ça ne fait même pas 1 ans entier que je suis à Fairy Tail " expliquais-je

" Ow, je suis impressionner " déclara Lily avant de retourner auprès de Gajil

Wendy, Carla, Lisana et Arechi me regardèrent choquaient

" Quoi ? " dis-je

" Tu est plus puissante que Erza ?! " me crièrent-t-ils en cœurs

" Oui je peut la battre aisément sans l'aide de magie " répondis-je

Un bâillement m'échappa

Je me frotter les yeux

" On peut rentrer ? moi aussi je suis fatigué " avoua Arechi

Je souri et fit au revoir au filles

**Le lendemain **

J'arriver vers 10 heures

Je n'ais plus besoins de venir avant l'ouverture vu que Kinana me remplace

Mais je vient de temps à autre l'aider malgré ses protestations

Se qui amuse beaucoup Arechi

Beaucoup de mages sont rassembler vers la scène

Je me demande se qui se passe ?

" C'est quoi toute cette agitations ? " me demanda Arechi en volant à côté de moi

" Je ne sais pas, attendons de voir " soupirais-je en croisant les bras

Le rideau de la scène fit place à Erza, le maître, Mirajane et Gildarts

Tous les mages de la guildes crièrent

Le maître s'éclaircit la gorge

" Très chères membres de Fairy Tail, comme le veut la coutume, je vais maintenant dévoiler les noms des participants à l'examen de promotion des mages de rang S " déclara-t-il

Les membres de la guides éclatèrent dans des applaudissement et des cris de joie

Erza et Gildarts demandèrent le silence

" Cette année, l'examen se déroulera sur l'île de Tenro : C'est la terre sacrée de notre guilde " annonça le maître

" Hé bien, j'ais hâte de savoir qui sont les mages sélectionnez " chuchotais-je

" Oui moi aussi " acquiesça Arechi en croisant les bras et en se posant sur ma tête

" Je vous est observer, j'ais pu juger votre force mais également votre bonté et votre grandeur d'âme ... Ma sélection est composée de neuf d'entre vous " commença maître

" L'heure de vérité " annonça Arechi

Je sentais son excitation

Ainsi que la mienne

Nous sommes vraiment semblable moi est Arechi

Mais comme on dit : se qui se ressemble s'assemble

" Natsu Dragnir "

" Vous le regrettez pas ! " cria Natsu

" Toutes mes félicitation Natsu " ria Happy

" Grey Fullbuster "

" Le moment tan attendu est enfin arriver " souri confiant Grey

" Jubia Lockser "

" Hein ? Moi? Il doit y avoir une erreur ! " s'étonna Jubia

" Elfman "

" C'est examen est pour les hommes, les vrais " souri Elfman

" Bat toi je sais que tu va y arriver ! " l'encouragea Lisana

" Kana, Alperona "

Kana ne répondis rien mais je suis trop loin d'elle pour voir sa réaction

" Freed Justin "

" C'est moi qui succéderais à Luxus est personne d'autre " déclara Freed confiant

" Reby McGarden "

" J'ais enfin été sélectionner ! " se réjouit Reby

" VAS-Y REBY ON EST DERRIÈRE TOI ! " hurlèrent Jett et Droy

" Mest Gryder "

Il montra un regard de détermination

" Et Kanashimi Sutékina "

Je fit de grand yeux mais finit par craquer mes doigts avec un regard sadique

" Rang S ? J'ais hâte de commencer " ricanais-je

" Oué Kanasahimi tu va devenir une mage de rang S !" se réjouit Arechi

" Bonne chance à tous les participant ! " nous encouragea Wendy

" Cette année encore un seul des participant sera reçu à l'examen final, il aura lieu dans une semaine, d'ici la je vous conseille de bien vous préparez " nous annonça le maître

" Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?! Pourquoi je suis pas dans la sélection ?! Alors que même Jubia va participer " cria Gajil

" J'ais entendu parler de ton statu particulier à Fairy Tail, il semble qu'on est pas encore totalement confiance en toi " rétorqua Lily

" N'importe quoi ! Je peut pas te dire pourquoi mais tu te trompe ! Rhaaa j'aimerais pouvoir te raconter toute l'histoire mais je peut pas ! " répondit Gajil

" Pour Gajil, il est encore trop tôt " souri malicieusement Erza

Tous le monde cria de joua et misa sur leur favoris

" Hé bien quel enthousiasme ! " riais-je

" Vu que certain n'y on encore jamais participer nous allons vous expliquer les règles " annonça le maître

" Les neuf mages qui on eu la chance d'être sélectionnés devront se choisir un partenaire et s'entraîner avec lui durant la semaine de préparation " expliqua Mirajane

" Il y a deux règles à respecter pour le choix du partenaire , premièrement il doit s'agir d'un membre de Fairy Tail... Deuxièmement il ne pourra pas s'agir d'un mage de rang S " expliqua à son tour Erza

" Les modalités de l'examen seront annoncées à votre arrivé sur l'Îles de Tenro , sachez que certain d'entre vous devrons affrontez Erza " annonça maître

Tous les gens de la guilde crièrent d'horreur

" Je serais également de la partie pour vous empêcher de poursuivre votre route " souri Mirajane

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensités

" Ne soyer pas aussi défaitiste , tous les mages de rang S on du en passés par la " affirma Gildarts

" Ow, Erza c'est du gâteau , mais Mirajane et Gildarts ? Sa va pas être facile, mais le prix vaux la chandelle " dis-je avec détermination

" Alors Gildarts va aussi se battre contre nous ?! " cria impatient Natsu

" Et lui il est content ! " cria à son tour Grey mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme

" Les neuf participent accompagnés de leur partenaire devrons se présentez dans une semaine au port d'Hargeon , se sera tous ! " finit le maître

**Temps sauter**

Je suis assise à côté de Natsu

A la même table se trouve Lisana, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, Jubia, Grey, Lucy, Happy et Arechi

" C'est moi ou se sera plus corsé que les autre années ? " grogna Grey

" Je suis surprise que se soit votre première participation à tous " s'étonna Lucy

" Je suis tout feu tout flamme ! Je vais devenir mage de rang S " cria Natsu en crachant du feu

" Je sens que l'espoir de devenir mage de rang S s'éloigne de l'homme viril que je suis " pleura Elfman

" Surtout que Kanashimi participe également " rappela Wendy

Toute les participent de l'examen se trouvent à la table me regardèrent désespérer

" Ne me regarder pas comme sa, l'examen n'est suremnt pas qu'une question de force " tentais-je de les rassurer

Ils déprimèrent encore plus

" Le problème c'est que tu est bonne en tout, que se sois en force ou en intelligence " rappela Lucy

" Mais non je ne suis pas bonne en tout, il suffit de voire mes faiblesses... Mais je fait tout pour ne pas les montrer " riais-je

Je me levais

" Ou est-ce que tu va Kanashimi ? " me demanda Lisana

"Je vais m'entraîner avec mon partenaire " répondis-je

Arechi me regarda tristement

" Alors avec qui tu fait équipe ? " demanda Grey

" Bah avec Arechi, quel question " répondis-je

Arechi me regarda avant de voler sur ma tête avec un grand sourire

" Je vais tous faire pour que tu devienne mage de rang S, je te le promet " dit-il avec confiance et détermination

" Rien que ta présence me donne de la force ! Allons nous entraînez ! " riais-je en partant en courant

Si je devient une grande mage je pourrais peut-être revoir Akuma

Une fois dehors, je m'arrêter net

" Un problème Kanshimi ? " s'inquiéta Arechi

" Oui , notre maison est devant un parc pour enfant, ce n'ets pas l'endroit idéal pour s'entraînez " expliquais-je

Natsu me percuta et on tomba tous les deux

" Et Kanshimi , qu'est-ce que tu fait devant la guilde arrêter comme un poteau ?" me demanda Natsu avec un grand sourire

" Je n'ais aucun en droit pour m'entraîner " soupirais-je

" Pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi cette semaine ! Tu pourra t'entraîner et en échange tu me fait à manger !" cria Natsu

" Oh géniale merci Natsu ! " souriais-je

**Temps sauter**

Je suis chez Natsu

Dans un short court noir et un débardeur rouge s'arrêtent en dessous de ma poitrine

Mon sac pour cette semaine se trouve dans le salon de Natsu

Je suis en face d'un mur de pierre

" Alors on commence par quoi ?" demanda Arechi tremblant de froid

Il faut dire que lui aussi n'est pas habiller chaudement

Je lui ais dit d'enfiler un jogging

Tout Magnolia est recouvert de neige

" On commence par le renforcement des bras " déclarais-je

Je me mi à frapper le mur de pierre à main nues avec toutes mes forces

Arechi fit de grand yeux avant de m'imiter avec un sourire déterminer

Après une vingtaines de coup de poing, une grand et profonde fissure se forma dans la roche

" Quel force " chuchota Arechi émerveiller

" Mon entrainement alternera entre le renforcement physique et mental " listais-je

Arechi s'assit tristement dans la neige

Je m'assis devant lui inquiète

" Quel est le problème Arechi ? " demandais-je

" Je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide dans cet examen " déclara Arechi

Je lui caressa doucement la tête

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu dit ? Sans toi je ne vais nul par , et si tu te sens faible je vais te renforcer " lui dis-je avec un sourire déterminer

Il me regarda étonné puis me souri avec le même sourire que je porte

" Bottons les fesses de tous les participants " ricana-t-ils

Je souri

Nous sommes aller jusqu'à une chute d'eau et je m'assis juste en dessous

Arechi m'imita

pendant une heure nous n'avons pas bouger d'un pouce

Puis on fit des pompes sous la cascades

" K-K-Kanshimi, tu tu n'a pas pas f-r-r froid ? " grelotta Arechi

" Si, je suis frigorifier " avouais-je les lèvres bleus

" Hé hé si on on rentrer ? " proposa Arechi

Je hochait la tête et on se dirigez au pas de course vers la maison de Natsu

Une fois à l'intérieur on été couvert de neige et quelques éclat de glaces

Happy nous regarda avec de grand yeux

" Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver dans cette état ? Et c'est quoi c'est tenus ? " nous demanda Happy

" C'est notre entraînement " ria Arehci

Puis je pris mon sac et celui d'Arechi et me dirigea vers la salle de bain

" Un bon bain chaud nous fera du bien, pas vraie Arechi ? " dis-je

Il sourit et me suivit

Après notre rapide bain

Je m'habillais de mon pyjama et me fit 2 tresses , une de chaque cotée de la tête

Un short blanc et un débardeur bleu minuit

Arechi porte un pantalon ample violet

" Je vais faire à manger vous pouvais vous reposer en attendant " souriais-je à Happy et Arechi

Ils me sourirent et s'installèrent sur le fauteuil

Bon et si je faisait des spaghettis au thon ? Oui c'est très bon comme plat

Une fois le plat finit je mi la table pour quatre

" Arechi ! Happy ! A table ! " annonçais-je

" Natsu est encore dehors " s'inquiéta Happy

" Je vais le chercher, vous pouvez commencer sans nous " dis-je en sortant pied nus

Je vu Natsu assis dos à moi sur un monticule de neige

Je m'assis à côté de lui

" Tu vient manger ? Le repas est prêt " dis-je doucement

" Je ferais tout pour devenir mage de rang S " m'annonça Natsu

" Temp mieux " souriais-je doucement

**1 semaine plus tard **

Moi, Natsu, Happy et Arehci arrivâmes ensemble sous les regard étonnés de tous les autre participant

Je suis habiller d'un jean vert, d'un débardeur noir et de converse noir également, sans oublier mon irremplaçable cape noir

Arechi est habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean rouge

Mon sac contenant quelques vêtements et d'autres appartenant à Arechi

Le bateau nous attendait

C'est examen promet

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se trente-quatrième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Aller à la prochaine !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou tous le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi je vais bien !**

**Je tient à m'excuser de la longue attente ! Disons que j'ais eu un petit contre temps héhéhé**

**Mais bref passons ! **

**Voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Lilianna Odair : Super chapitre bientôt l apparition de luxus !**

**Merci ! Et oui, notre chère blond sera bientôt de retour !**

**KeepDead: Hello! ta story est juste géniale.. juste... ton orthographe gâche l'histoire :(**

**Merci ! Ah je suis vraiment désoler ! Je fait de mon mieux mais l'orthographe n'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé ... Mais vu que le lecteur est roi, je ferais encore plus attention à l'avenir ! **

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 98 et 100 :**

**Qui à de la chance ?**

**et**

**Mest**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois au milieu de la mer une chaleur tropical se fit ressentir

Toutes les filles sont en maillot de bain , ainsi que Elfman et Grey

Loki c'est habillé légèrement

Les seuls personnes à ne pas s'être mises à l'aise son Jubia, Gajil, Freed, Bixsrow, Mest, Arechi et moi

Je me trouve sur l'avant du bateau avec Loki

Natsu s'approcha tremblant de l'esprit

" Je préfère que tu ne t'approche pas de moi " déclara inquiet Loki

" Natsu vient " soupirais-je

Il s'approcha de moi en tremblant sur le point de vomir

Tous le monde retint son souffle pour voir se que je vais faire

" Troya" dis-je en claquant des doigts

Natsu fut remit sur pied en un clin d'œil

" OUAIS ! JE REVIS ! MERCI SHIMI !" cria de joie Natsu en courant partout

" Tu ne devrais pas gâcher ta magie, c'est une compétition je te rappelle " déclara Ever Green

Je souri avant de regarder dans la direction dans la quel nous nous dirigions pour voir une îles vraiment originale

Elle vraiment belle cette île

" Hé île droit devant ! " criais-je

Arechi se posa sur ma tête impatient

" Cette île recèle bien des mystères, on raconte qu'autre fois elle était peuplée de fées " annonça le maître

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement

" Ow de vrais fées " soupirais-je rêveuse

" C'est aussi le lieu sacré ou repose le premier maître de Fairy Tail : en effet Mavis Vermillion à été enterrée la-bas " nous raconta maître

" Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?! " cria Grey en pointant du doigt la tenue du maître

" Il fait chaud je me suis mi à l'aise ! " rétorqua le maître en s'éventant

" Je te signale que toi t'es quand même en caleçon " rappela Lucy à Grey

" Après cette introduction , je vais vous expliquer les modalités de la première épreuve " annonça le maître

" Alors cet examen se fait en plusieurs épreuve, intéressent " dis-je en croisant les bras

" Vous voyer la fumée qui s'élève de la plage ? C'est à cet endroit que tout commencera pour vous ! Vous y trouverez neuf parcours différent. Chaque parcours ne peut-être emprunter que par une seule équipe " commença le maître

" Et voici se sur quoi vous pourrez tomber sur votre chemin "

Le maître fit apparaître à sa droite un tableau

" Seuls les équipes qui franchiront cette étape seront qualifiés pour les épreuves suivantes "

" Ah d'accord ! "comprit Natsu

" Au dessus d'Erza et de Gildarts il y a écrit : combat acharné " remarqua Grey

" Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? " demanda Lucy

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il entend par calme ? " questionna Loki en froncent les sourcils

" Dans les passages ou il y a écrit combat, deux équipes s'affronterons et seul la gagnante pourra poursuivre sa route

Les itinéraires combat acharné sont les plus difficiles car vous devrait vaincre un des actuel mages de rang S pour avancer

Les deux itinéraires calmes vous permettrons de passer l'épreuve sans avoir à combattre...

Cette épreuve est l'occasion de tester votre force au combat mais également votre chance ! " expliqua le maître

" Aïe ! Je suis mal " soupirais-je

" Tu est malchanceuse ? " me demanda Arechi

" Si tu savais à quel point " riais-je

" J'espère qu'on aura pas à combattre " espéra Lucy

" A ta place je me ferais pas trop d'illusions on à que 2 chances sur neuf d'avoir le parcours calme " rétorqua Kana

" En théorie , il pourrais y avoir jusqu'à 7 équipes qualifiées pour l'épreuve suivante " conclue Ever Green

" Dans le pire des cas seul 4 équipes réussiront à se défaire de cette épreuve " continua Reby

" Et on en fera partis ! Je compte bien mettre une raclée monumentale à tous le monde " déclara Gajil

" Ouais c'est pas gagner " soupira Reby en servant d'accoudoir à Gajil

Je les verrais bien ensemble c'est deux la

" hé bien bonne chance à tous ! L'épreuve commence maintenant ! " cria le maître

Je ne posais pas de question et sauta du bateau, Arechi me prit en plein vole et on se diriger vers la fumée du début de l'épreuve

Je vus Freed et Bixsrow eu aussi s'envoler

Une fois arriver devant les chemin je regardais Arechi qui ce reposer sur ma tête

" Alors on prend le quel ? " demandais-je

" Humm... Le parcours I " proposa Arechi

" Tien, pourquoi ? " questionnais-je

" Le I se trouve dans nos deux prénom et aussi à la fin " s'expliqua Arechi

Je souris doucement avent de m'engouffrer avec mon ami dans le tunnel I

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il n'y eu aucun adversaire en vu

" Hé bien Arechi je vois que notre amitié nous a porter chance " dis-je réjouis

" Oui... Mais Kanashimi, j'ais une question " commença Arechi hésitant

" Oui Arechi , que se passe-t-il ? " demandais-je étonner

" Qui ta empoisonner ? Et pourquoi ? " dit-il sans ambages

Je continuer à marcher mais je fit de grand yeux

Comment est-il au courent que j'ais été empoisonner ?!

" Kansahimi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " s'inquiéta Arechi en volant devant mon visage

Je secouer avec vigueur la tête avant de lui sourire

" Ce n'est pas important " riais-je en cachant mes yeux avec mes cheveux

Arechi me griffa avec violence

Se qui nous obligea à nous arrêter

Je le regardais avec étonnement pendant que le sang couler de ma joue juste en dessous de ma marque de Fairy Tail

Il me regarda sévèrement

" Kanashimi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " finit par me demander Arechi avec inquiétude et douceur en même temps

Je fit de grand yeux

**flash back**

**PDV EXTERNE **

**" hé Shimi ! Regarde se que j'ais trouv..." commença un garçon avec une camélia et une rose dans la main**

**Une jeune fille rouler en boule leva brusquement la tête en essayant les larmes qui couler avec vigueur **

**" Erik ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " demanda la fillette de 12 ans**

**"Pourquoi tu pleure ? " demanda le jeune homme en se mettant au niveau de Kanashimi**

**" Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas " chuchota la violette **

**Le garçon fit de grand yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie tremblante avec du sang traversant la vielle loque qui lui servait de vêtement**

**Erik prit Kanashimi dans ses bras avec la plus grande précaution**

**" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Kanashimi ? " demanda-t-il inquiet avec douceur**

**La jeune fille se mi à pleurer en fermant hermétiquement les yeux **

**" Du sang,partout,**** tellement de morts" psalmodiait Kanashimi effrayer **

**" Tient regarde ! J'ais trouver nos fleur favorites ! Elles symboliseront notre futur liberté " chuchota avec assurance Erik en placent les deux fleurs dans la main droite de son amie **

**La jeune fille regarda le garçon avec étonnement, puis lui souri doucement **

**" Erik, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? " souri Kanashimi en serrant les fleurs près de son cœur comme un trésor **

** Le garçon pris une pose ridicule avec un grand sourire **

**La jeune fille éclata dans un rire qui contamina son ami **

**fin du flash back**

" Arechi , tu peut garder un secret ? " demandais-je

" Mais bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " me répondis inquiet Arechi

Je m'assis contre un arbre en entourant mes jambes avec mes bras ,

Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux

Arechi se posa en face de moi

" Je suis en danger, un homme me recherche " commençais-je

Arechi fit de grand yeux

" Mais tu est super puissante tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à le battre ! " s'offusqua Arechi

Je mordais ma lèvre

" Le problème c'est que rien que de penser à lui je ne peut pas utilisé ma magie correctement " tremblais-je

" Kanashimi, pourquoi ne nous a tu rien dit avant ? " me demanda Arechi

" Arechi promet moi, promet moi de ne rien dire à personne " suppliais-je

" Promit " déclara-t-il après un court instant

Je me mis à pleurer doucement en serrant mes jambes un peut plus

" Je ne veut pas quitter Fairy Tail, de tout mon cœur, je le souhaite ! Mais je n'est pas le choix ! Je vais devoir quitter la guilde que j'ais toujours voulu rejoindre! " pleurais-je

Arechi me fit un câlin

Je le regardais étonné

" Alors si c'est le souhait de ton cœur , tu doit le poursuivre " m'encouragea Arechi

Je fit de grand yeux , puis détourner le regard

Je me levais et courus avec mon ami sur la tête

Je voudrais pouvoir suivre mon rêve , crois moi Arechi

Mais pas au point de sacrifier mes amis

Quelques minutes plus tard , moi et Arechi arrivions au la fin de la première épreuve

Gajil, Reby, Happy, Natsu Lucy, Kana, Loki et Grey sont déjà la

Arechi les rejoins

Je ne leur jetèrent aucun regard et m'assis loin d'eux la tête basse en touchant ma blessure , le sang ne c'est toujours pas arrêter de couler

Je gratter furieusement la blessure en lâchant quelque larmes de tristesse

Quelqu'un m'arrêta de gratter en me prenant fortement le poignée et me tournant vers lui

" Grey ? " demandais-je prise au dépourvus

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous le sang sur ma joue et mes vêtement ainsi que sur ma main

Les yeux de tous le monde s'agrandir devant la scène

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va ? " s'inquièta Kana

Je fit oui de la tête

Reby vint devant moi et utilisa sa magie pour faire apparaître le mot "eau"

Elle me nettoya le visage et mes vêtements le mieux qu'elle pu

Arechi se mit à pleurer et se jeta sur moi

" Je suis désoler ! Je suis désoler Kanashimi " bredouilla-t-il

" Ce n'est pas grave " le réconfortais-je en le berçant avec un petit sourire triste

" Ah Kanashimi ! Tu continue de saigner ! " cria Grey

Je soupirais

J'arracher un bout de ma cape et exerça une pression sur la griffure

Le maître arriva et nous appris que Mest, Wendy, Freed, Bixsrow, Lissana et Jubia sont éliminés

Elfman et Ever arrivèrent juste après

" Ecouter moi ! Voila en quoi consiste la suite de l'examen de promotion au mage de rang S " commença le maître

" Aller accouche, le vieux " s'impatienta Natsu "tous feu tous flamme "

" Vous devrez trouver la tombe Mavis : permier maître de notre guilde... Tombe qui est cachée quelque part sur cette îles " annonça le maître

" Le premier maître ? " s'étonna Lucy

" La tombe de Mavis " fronça les sourcils Kana

" Quoi ? C'est tout ? Mais c'est super facile ! " souri Natsu

" Vous avez 6 heures pour réussir cette épreuve et pas une minute de plus ! Quand à moi je vous attendrez devant la tombe de Mavis " déclara le maître en s'en allant

Je souris à Arechi, qui me souris aussi

**Temps sauter**

Sa faisait un bon moment que moi et Arechi marchions

Quand je tomber nez à nez avec un homme au cheveux noir assis contre un arbre

toute les plantes des alentours son mortes

" Excuser moi " commençais-je en m'arrêtant devant lui

Il me regarda avec les larmes coulant de ses yeux

" Le monde continu à me rejeter " pleura-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui même

Alors c'est lui qui à tuer les plantes

Je souri doucement et me mis à genoux devant lui

" Attention Kanashimi ! Il est peut-être dangereux ! " me prévint Arechi en prenant ses distance

Je pris les mains de ce mystérieux homme qui me regarda avec horreur

" Le rejet fait également parti de ma vie, mais j'ais réussi à me faire accepter , je suis sur que sa vous arrivera un jour " affirmais-je

L'homme me regarda avec tristesse

" Tu ne comprend pas, moi je ne peut rien y faire " pleura-t-il

Je souri et posâmes nos mains au sol

" Douce résurection " chuchotais-je

Toutes les plantes autour de nous se remirent à vivre d'un vert verdoyant

L'homme me regarda avec choque puis me pris soudainement dans ses bras

" Est-tu un ange ? " chuchota-t-il

Je ris doucement

" Non loin de la, je suis tout le contraire " dis-je

" Kanashimi ! N'oublie pas que tu doit réussir l'examen " me rappela Arechi

C'est vrai mais je ne peut pas laisser se pauvre garçon dans cet état

" Je ne peut pas le laisser comme sa ! " rétorquais-je

Tout à coup une lumière rouge illumina le ciel

J'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le signale

" L'arrivée d'un ennemi est imminente" annonçais-je

L'homme me regarda étonné

" Un ennemi ? " questionna-t-il

" Oui, c'est île est la terre sacrée de notre guilde, notre premier maître est enterrée ici... Si il arriver quelque chose à mes amis et cette île je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner " dis-je inquiète

" Je comprend, va protéger tes amis " dit-il avec un petit sourire

On se leva tous les deux et pris chacun notre chemin

Je m'arrêter net dans mon élan et couru embrasser la joue de cet inconnu

" Ne perdez pas espoir , je suis sur que vous sera un jour accepter " encourageais-je

Il rougi et me regarda avec la plus grande douceur

" Être acceptez par une personne aussi unique et douce que toi est vraiment un grand honneur... Une fleur d'une telle rareté, quel cadeau , je n'oublierais jamais la gentillesse et l'altruisme qui t'anime" me dit-il avant de partir

Je souris une dernière fois avant de courir avec Arechi sur ma tête

" Hé bien, il était bizarre se type " finit par dire mon ami

" La tristesse peut nous détruire, la réaction de chacun est unique " expliquais-je

" Tu doit avoir raison, mais passons... Ou est-ce que tu cour comme sa ? " me demanda Arechi

" Vers le camps, je pense que je pourrais en apprendre plus la bas " annonçais-je

" Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ta magie pour aller plus vite? " s'étonna Arechi

" Je préserve un maximum de magie " répondis-je

" Je suis fière de toi, tu à appliquer mes conseils à la lettres " dit Arechi de façon comique

Je ris avant de me concentrer sur la route

J'ais un horrible pressentiment qui me retourne l'estomac et qui me donne envie de vomir

Tous à coup je rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un

Je pris mes distance en sautant loin de la personne qui ma percuter

Avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux

" Vous..." chuchotais-je avec horreur

L'homme me regarda avec étonnement puis me souri de façon sadique

Cet homme est vêtu d'une imposante armure rouge sang et de deux haches de guerre de chaque côté de sa taille

" Tient, mais quel étonnement, expérience M-9 quel opportunité de te voir ici " ria l'homme au cheveux vert

Nikumubeki " grognais-je hostile

" Kanshimi, c'est lui l'homme qui te recherche ? " me demanda Arechi, inquiet

" Non, lui c'est son bras droit " dis-je sans quitter Nikumubeki des yeux

" Que fait-t-il la ? " s'étonna Arechi

" C'est la question que je me pose " répondis-je

" Ah je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre ! Je fait maintenant partis de la guilde sombre de Grimoire Heart, je suis l'un des huit chevalier du purgatoire, j'ais justement infiltré cette guilde sous **ses **ordres " ria mon ennemi

" Je suppose que vous avez continuer vos atrocité sur d'autre enfants " grognais-je de rage

" Crois le ou non, mais **il** a décider de concentrer c'est effort uniquement sur sa meilleur expérience, autrement dit : toi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que tu sera de retour je peut t'assurer que tu ne t'enfuira pas de nouveau " m'assura Nikumubeki

Je souris

Ce qui le pris au dépourvu

" Ce que vous ne vous n'aviez pas prévu, c'est que peut après ma fuite, je me suis entraîner sans relâche... Et je n'ais pas appris que des sort de soutient " narguais-je

" Hé bien prouve le moi " souri Nikumibeki en se mettant en position de combat en sortant ses armes

" Arechi, va au camp sans moi " déclarais-je en faisant apparaître mes sabres noir brillant d'un violet démoniaque

" Mais Kanashimi ! " pleura Arechi

" ARECHI ! Fait se que je te dit ! " criais-je

Il me regarda puis me souri inquiet et s'envola loin

Je me tournais vers mon ancien tortionnaire

" Kanashimi, revient vivante " m'encouragea Arechi avant de sortir de ma vue

" Ah nous deux, saleté " souriais-je follement en direction de Nikumubeki

Je vus dans son regard de l'hésitation

" On va bien s'amuser " dis-je de façon sadique

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre ! Je suis désoler du temps que j'ais pris pour poster mon chapitre !**

**Je m'excuse de l'attente que je vous ais procurer, mais avec l'école , je n'ais presque plus de temps libre**

**Il faut dire que je suis très inquiète pour mon avenir ^^"**

**Enfin bref !**

**J'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce , au revoir !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous êtes de bonne humeur !**

**Mais sans plus tarder, voici les réponse au reviews ! :**

**KeepDead : Si tu veux je peux corriger tes stories :) par ce que la juste ca pique les yeux xD Même si j'ai adoré ce chapitre! Je suis amoureuse de ton histoire :p (tu veux bien que je l'épouse? S'il te plait 3 )**

**Corriger mes histoire ? Heu, bah si tu veut :3 ( Bonne chance X3 ) ! Merci ! Et non désoler, tu na pas ma bénédiction pour l'épousée XP !**

**En tout cas je te suis reconnaissante de bien vouloir prendre la peine de corriger mes erreurs !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera égal au épisodes 112, 113, 114, 117 et 122**

**Ce que je n'ais pas pu lui dire**

**L'arbre Tenrô**

**Erza vs Azuma**

**Le grondement du tonnerre**

**et**

**Donnons nous la main **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" Alors expérience M-9, tu fait toujours partie de cette pitoyable guilde ? Depuis **sa** petite lettre, j'aurais pensais que tu aurait pris tes jambes à ton coup comme les autres fois " me nargua Nikumubeki

La pluie tomba avec force sur nos tête

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation et resserrais mon emprise sur mes sabres

Il me sourit narquoisement

" Je vais t'écraser pour l'effronterie que toi et ta misérable guilde êtes coupables " dis-je d'une voix grave

" Ho quel joie, commençons le spectacle ! " ria Nikumubeki

Il fit apparaître des monstres au allures que je qualifierais de grotesques

Je vois c'est pour tester ma puissance

Je me jetais donc sur les dizaines de monstres ennemis

Après quelques coup, il ne resta plus rien de c'est créatures

" hé bien, hé bien, je vois que tu ne plaisantait pas " ria Nikumubeki

Je le regardais avec toute la haine don je suis animer

Il se mit à rire hystériquement

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, déchet " grognais-je d'un ton mortel

C'est rire redoublèrent

" AHAHAHAH Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi **il **tenait tant à te garder ! Tu est l'expérience la mieux réussi ! Tu est vraiment notre perle rare " hurlait-il de rire

Je serrais des dents

Mes lames en avant, je couru subitement vers lui, visant l'estomac et le bras droit

Nikumubeki sourit et disparut

Je m'arrêter et humer l'air

Derrière moi !

J'esquiver de justesse le coup de hache qui était destiner à ma tête, mais mon bras droit pris le coup

Le sang coula immédiatement

Je contrer avec un coup de pied dans la figure de mon adversaire

Un craquement écœurant retenti

Nikumubeki recula dans la douleur

Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de réagir et lui brisa l'armure au niveau du torse avec mes sabres

Avant que je puisse lui asséner un autre coup, Nikumubeki me frappa au visage avec le plat de sa hache

Et avec ma chance, il me fit saigner de nouveau ma griffure

Ça fait un mal de chien, je l'avoue

Mon bras droit n'est pas dans le meilleure des états

Je fit disparaître mes sabres

Et je fit place à mes ailes de neiges

Mon œil ne reflète que ma colère

" C'est tu pourquoi, chère expérience M-9, t'es tu retrouver enfermer comme une vulgaire bête ? C'est grâce à ton chère père " me nargua Nikumubeki

Je le regardais de façon indifférente

Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mon père était une ordure

" Et ?... " demandais-je

Il leva un sourcil

" Et ? C'est ta seule réaction ? Comme je suis déçu " soupira Nikumubeki

Je lui envoya une vague d'épée de neige

Sa eu pour effet d'affaiblir son armure

Il sourit de façon sadique

Nikumubeki positionna ses mains vers moi

" Porte de la peur ! " cria-t-il avec un regard de folie sur le visage

Une porte de fer avec une petite fenêtre à barreaux apparue

Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement oppressant

Une quinzaines de chiens démoniaques marchant uniquement sur leurs pattes arrières en sortirent

Écarquiller les yeux en voyant de quoi ses monstres sont faits

Les griffes et les croc des chiens sont en faite des seringues

Ma magie éclata dans une fumée rouges

Je tombais à genoux tremblantes

Nikumubeki me sourit cruellement

" Je vois que tu ne peut toujours rien faire contre se genre de choses " ricana mon adversaire

Les monstres s'approchèrent dangereusement de moi et m'encerclèrent

Je vu rouge en voyant les seringues me piègent

Je posais ma tête au sol en cachant mes yeux avec mes mains

Puis après un court instants je ressentis une douleurs lancinante dans mon dos vite suivit de beaucoup d'autres

Je pouvais sentir le liquide don je suis constituer couler de tout mon dos, ainsi que la puis battante

De nombreux cris de douleurs m'échappèrent

Ma tête commença à me faire mal du au manque de sang dans mon organisme

Puis tout à coup un bruit sourd fut entendu

Les bêtes disparus

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficultés

Nikumubeki avait l'air irrité en regardant le ciel

Je me relever tremblante de douleur

Mon débardeur... N'est plus un débardeur

Et ma cape n'est plus utilisable

J'arrachais les derniers lambeaux de mes anciens vêtements et me retrouve donc en sous-vêtement

Un soutien gorge rouge bordeaux avec de la dentelle noir

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " chuchotais-je

" Il fallait que celui-la arrive " grogna Nikumubeki

" Qui ?" demandais-je

" Blue Note "

Donc tout Grimoir Heart est sur l'île

Génial...

J'inspirais profondément

" Je m'ennuie, mettons un terme à ce combat ennuyant " chuchotais-je avec mes cheveux cachant mes yeux

Un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon se dessina petit à petit sur mon visage

Nikumubeki, tu a oser utiliser ma faiblesse

Tu va le regretter amèrement

Une douce et sombre musique commença

" Je vais te montrer le vrai sens du mot peur " chuchotais-je follement

(Hide and Seek de SeeU/ Chanson prise sur la chaîne de Kurotsuki92i. Super chaîne ! )

" Ding dong, muneul yeo reo da o " = Ding dong, ouvre la porte

" Naega wat dan da " = J'arrive

" Su meu ryeo hae do so young eop seo " = C'est inutile de te cacher

" Ding dong eo seo yeo reo da o " = Ding dong, vas-y, ouvre la porte

" Naega wat dan da " = J'arrive

" Do mang chi gi e ni mi neu jeo " = Il est trop tard pour fuir

Nikumubeki tomba à genoux en pleurant du sang

Il essaya de couper le son avec ses mains bouchant ses oreilles

Mon sourire s'élargie

Je danser en cercle autour de lui

" Chang mun sae ro bo neun " = Lorsque tu regardes à travers la fenêtre,

" Neo wa nu ni ma ju chyoe sseo " = nos yeux se croisent

Je pencher mon visage en face du sien

Avec un regard malade sur mon visage et continuer ma chanson

" Go be jil lin du nun " = Je veut regarder de plus près

" Ga gga i seo bo go si peo " = ces yeux effrayés

Mes yeux brillèrent d'une lueur démoniaque, qui contrastent parfaitement avec la pluies coulent à flot et le sang dans le quel je baigne

Je me remis à danser autours de Nikumubeki mais de façon plus rapide

" Ding dong nae ga deu reo gan da "= Ding dong, j'entre

" Eo seo do mang chyeo " = Dépêche-toi et fuis

" Sullaejapgi reul ha myeo nol ja "= Jouons à chat

" Ding dong nae ga deu reo wat da " = Dong dong, j'arrive

" Eo seo su meo ra " = Dépêche-toi et cache toi

" Sumbaggokjil eul ha myeo nol ja " = Jouons à cache-cache

" Kung kwang dae neun neo ui " = Je pouvais entendre le son

" Bal so ri ga deul lyeo o ne " = de chacun de tes pas

" Geo chi reojin neo ui " = Je pouvais entendre

" Sum sori ga deul li neut deut " = ta respiration saccadée

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" Meo ri ka rak bo il la " = je peut voir tes cheveux

"Ggok ggok su meo ra " = Caches-toi bien,

" meo ri " = ta tête...

" Ddok ddok " = Toc toc

" Bang mu na pe wat da " = je suis à ta porte

" Deu reo gal geon de " = J'entre,

" Heo ra geun gu ha ji a neul ga " = je ne te demanderais pas ta permission

Je m'arrêter devant lui , une fumée noir tout autour de nous déformée le paysage et je secouais ma tête de droite à gauche sous le regard traumatisé et sanglant de Nikumubeki

" Ddok ddok bang e deu reo wat da " = Toc toc, je suis dans ta chambre

" Eo di su meon na " = Où te caches-tu ?

" Go i meum jeom jeom ggun na ryeo hae " = Le jeu est presque terminé

" Neo ui bang e in neum " Dans ta chambre,

" Chimdae mi teul sal pyeo bwa sseo " = je regardais sous ton lit

" Yoe gi e neu neom ne " = Tu n'est pas là

" Da eu meu not jang a ni ya " = Je regarderais ensuite dans ton placard

Je me positionné derrière Nikumubeki mon sabre dans ma main gauche

Levé au niveau de son coeur

Je souris

" Ding dong "

" Yeo gi in ne " = tu es là

" Ding dong yeo gi i sseon ne " = Ding dong, tu étais là durent tout ce temps

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding dong i je cha jan ne " Ding dong, je t'ai trouvé maintenant

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding don ne ga i gyeon ne " Ding dong, j'ais gagné

" Ne ga sul lae " = Tu l'es

" Ding dong beolchik ba da ra " = Ding dong reçoit ta pénalité

La lame embrocha sa cible

" Ding dong ge im ggeun nat da " = ding dong, le jeu est terminé

" A mu de eom de " = il ne reste plus personne

" Ding dong mo du da annyeong " = Ding dong, au revoir tous le monde...

Je chantais les derniers mots en retirant mon sabre du cœur Nikumubeki

Quand je fit disparaître mon sabre une lueur dorée illumina le ciel et les étoiles

Cette magie me réchauffe le cœur

Je tomber à genoux à bout de souffle et transpirant

J'ais utiliser beaucoup de magie dans cette attaque

Je fit apparaître mes ailes de neige et m'envola haut dans le ciel

" Il faut maintenant que je retourne au camp " dis-je dans la douleur

J'essayer tant bien que mal de voler droit mais ma vu se brouille et je me sans faible à cause de tout le sang que j'ais perdus

**20 minutes plus tard**

Le camp n'est toujours pas en vu

Puis un craquement retenti

Je vu l'arbre de Tenrô s'écroulait

Mon cœur rata un battement

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge

Ma magie à...

disparut

" Il manquer... Plus que sa " bégayais-je en commençant à tomber en chute libre vers le sol

Les branches d'un arbre sur le chemin de ma chute me freinèrent

Je m'écrasais au sol dans bruit sourd sur le dos

Mon souffle fut retiré brutalement de mes poumons

Je m'étouffer avec le sang accumulé dans ma gorge

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et mes forces magique revinrent à moi

Je souris doucement en regardant le ciel

" Quel douce averse " chuchotais-je nostalgique

Mes lèvres tremblèrent et mes larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie

Je criais de tristesse

_Lève toi_

J'écarquillais les yeux

" Q-Q-qui est la ?" demandais-je en m'asseyant et regardant autour de moi

_Tes amis on besoin de ton aide pour le combat final _

" Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous ? " demandais-je

_Va ... Tu doit combattre _

Je me levais tremblante en serrant les dents

" Vous avez raison " chuchotais-je avant de courir vers le camp en tenant mon bras droit

**Temps sauter**

Je marcher un petit moment quand je tomber nez à nez avec Jubia, deux personnes inconnu et cet homme mystérieux

" Jubia ! Tu va bien ? " demandais-je inquiète

Elle me regarda avec horreur

" Kanashimi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! " cria Jubia

Je souris doucement avant de tomber à genoux

" Acnologia..." chuchota l'homme mystérieux que j'ais encourageais tout à l'heure

J'écarquillais les yeux dans le choque total

A-Acnologia ?!

Il ouvrit les yeux et lança une vague de magie mortelle

Je fermais les yeux et perdis connaissance

" Il-il faut que je batte le maître de Grimoire Heart " dis-je avant de sombrer

J'ouvris doucement les yeux

Ce fut flou au début mais je distinguer quatre petites formes

Je me relevais doucement en me frottant les yeux

" Kanashimi ! " cria Arehci en me prenant dans ses bras

" Arechi ? Mais ou suis-je ? " demandais-je en voyant que je me trouver dans un endroit métallique et sec

" Nous somme dans le QG de Grimoire Heart " m'expliqua Carla

Lily se tenait les oreilles dans la peur

Un bruit de tonnerre fut entendu

" Comment je suis arriver ici ? " questionnais-je

" C'est Zelef qui ta emmener ici " répondis Happy

" Zelef ? Le mage noir de la légende ? " m'étonnais-je

" Oui , c'est l'homme que tu à réconforter la dernière fois " m'annonça Arechi

Je remarquer qu'un tissu blanc couver de tâche de sang recouvrer la partie supérieur de mon corps

Mais cela appartient à Zelef

" Sa aussi c'est ce Zelef qui te la donner, pour t'empêcher un minimum de te vider de ton sang " déclara Carla

Je pris doucement une partie de se bandage de fortune

Un petit sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

" Merci Zelef " chuchotais-je

" C'est beau l'amourrrrrr " se moqua Happy

Je le regardais amuser

" Mais que dit tu Happy tu c'est bien que j'aime une seul personne " riais-je

" Notre mission et de trouver la source de pouvoir de se bateau " trembla Lily

Je me lever

" Très bien ! Allons-y ! " dis-je déterminer avant de vaciller et de me rattraper à l'aide du mur

Ma respiration est sifflante

"Kanashimi, tu est sur de pouvoir bouger ? " s'inquiéta Carla

Je lui affirmais avec un sourire

**temps sauter**

Moi Lily, Carla, Happy et Arechi sommes dans une bouche d'aération

" Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on doit passez par la ? " demanda Arechi, agacé

" Je n'en sais rien il faut demander à Happy " riais-je

" Mon intuition " répondis Happy

" Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de relever " grogna Arechi

Happy s'arrêta brusquement

Carle se cogna à Happy

Lily se cogna à Carla

Arechi se cogna à Lily

et je me cognais à Arechi

" Tu pourrais prévenir avant de t'arrêter comme sa ! " gronda Carla

" Lily..."commença Happy

" Oui ? Quoi ? " demanda Lily agacé à son tour

Happy nous fit une crise de jalousie

" S'il vous plait arrêter vous tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Happy pourquoi tu vient de t'arrêter ?" demandais-je gentiment pour clamer l'atmosphère

" Ah oui c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc la ? " s'étonna Happy inquiet

Nous penchâmes tous la tête pour voir de quoi parler Happy

Je fit de grand yeux

" Ow je m'attendais à tout sauf à sa " chuchotais-je surprise

" C'est vivant ?" demanda Arechi choquait

" Bon trêve de bavardage il faut le détruire ! " nous ordonna Carla

Je pointer mon doigt ver la grille et la fit fondre

" Passage accessible ! " riais-je

Nous sortîmes tous les uns après les autres

" Sa ressemble pas à une source d'énergie en tout cas " remarqua Carla

Je m'approcher doucement de l'objet convoiter en croisant les bras

" Grimoire Heart ou le cœur du démon, maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais du m'en douter qu'ils allaient avoir une énergie de ce genre... Un cœur , c'est plutôt originale " déclarais-je

" Tu sait que t'es glauque ? " me demanda Happy avec une goûte de sueur derrière la tête

Je riais

" Hé j'ais entendus des voix à l'intérieur ! "

" Impossible ! Par est-ce que des intrus aurait pu entrées ? "

" Je crois qu'on ais repérer " soupira Arechi

" Je vais les retenir, pendant se temps la, trouver un moyen de détruire cette chose " affirma Lily en courent vers les portes

Huummmmm par quoi commencer ?

J'observais tous les fils et les boutons

Un grand sourire apparut sur mon visage

" Tu à une idée Kanashimi ? " me demanda Arechi

" OH je vais bien m'amuser " répondis-je en faisant apparaître un marteau de fer à la place de mon bras

Je frappais une machines avec le peut de force que j'avais et la détruit

" Tu pourrait faire sa avec plus de féminité " soupirèrent Arechi et Carla

Je les regarder étonnais avant de sourire

" Comme vous voulez " riais-je en appuyant sur tous les boutons et en coupant des câbles de toutes les couleurs

Puis mes amis Exceed commencèrent à faire la même chose

Tout à coup la porte de fer vola vers mes amis félins

Je courut à eux et les prirent dans mes bras avant d'être projeter dans un mur

Un violente quinte de toux s'enfuit de mes poumons

" Vous allez bien ? " demandais-je à Carla, Happy et Arechi une fois que le vent fut finit

Ils hochèrent la tête

Nous fîmes ensuite notre maximum pour détruire se truc mais en vain

Je me diriger vers le cœur de Grimoire Heart avec agacement

" Heu, Kanashimi , sa va ? " me demanda Happy, hésitant

" J'en ais plein le dos, je vais tout simplement exploser se cœur " grognais-je

Je placer Arechi, Happy et Carla dans des sphères de protection

Je mis ensuite mes mains devant moi

" Destruction instantané " chuchotais-je

Le souffle de mon sort me projeta brutalement sur l'un des mur du navire

Je crachais une gerbe de sang

Carla, Happy et Arehci accoururent précipitamment à mes côtés

" Kanashimi ! Est-ce que sa va ? " me demanda Arechi inquiet

Je fut prise d'une autre quinte de toux

Et je pouvais aussi sentir le sang de mes blessures afflué de nouveau

" Oui je suis juste un peut fatigué " baillais-je

Je fermais doucement les yeux

" Kanashimi ! Reste avec moi " pleura Arechi

" Mais je suis fatigué , dormir un peut ne me fera pas de mal " chuchotais-je

" Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! " cria Happy

" D'accord, je peut bien rester éveiller encore un peut " riais-je

Puis nos marques se mirent à briller

Et une petite partie de ma magie se régénéra

" C'EST NOUS ! C'EST NOTRE GUILDE !"

" Je vois que Natsu et les autres sont sains et sauf " soupirais-je de soulagement

" On devrez aller les rejoindre " conclue Carla

" C'est une bonne idée " souri Happy

" Kanshimi, tu peut te lever ? " me demanda Arechi inquiet

Je me lever tremblante avant de retomber a genoux

" Je suis désoler je n'ais plus de force " souriais-je

" VITE ! Allons nous en! Il y en a trop ! " cria Lily poursuivit par de nombreux ennemis

Arechi me pris par le tissu donner par Zelef et nous fîmes voler lui et moi et nous cacha derrière des décombres

Happy, Carla et Lily partirent devant

Nous attendîmes un bon moment avant de sortir de notre cachette

" C'est bon le danger est écarté " soupira de soulagement Arechi

Après quelques minutes de vole pour trouver la sortie nous fûmes enfin dehors

Mais pas la moindre trace de nos camarades

" Ils doivent être retournés au camp " chuchotais-je faiblement

" Tient bon Kanashimi ! On est bientôt arriver au camp ! " m'encouragea nerveusement mon ami Exceed en volant le plus vite possible vers le camp

Je fermais doucement les yeux mais lutter pour rester éveillé

" Je suis toute engourdis " chuchotais-je faiblement

Ma vision se trouble et s'assombrie

" KANASHIMI ! Tient bon ! Le camp est en vu ! " me cria Arechi

Mais sa voix me parvint au oreilles de façon lointaine

Je doit tenir...

Arechi me secoua d'un coup

En quelque sorte cela me stimula

L'odeur de mes compagnons me vint au nez et un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage mes je fit une grimace à cause de la douleur

Quand je fit l'effort de lever les yeux vers notre destination je vus tous le monde rire

Arechi me posa et vola à mes côtés derrière tous le monde

Personne ne nous avait encore remarquer

Arechi se joignit au autre pendant que je m'assis adosser à un arbre

Malgré mon sourire un regard triste voiler mon regard

Tient Erza et le maître ne sont pas la

Je soupirais inquiète

" Kanashimi ? "

Je levais la tête pour voir Wendy me regarder avec peur

" Ah Wendy, est-ce que sa va ? " demandais-je avec un sourire

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et se mis à guérir mes blessures

Mon regard s'adouci

" Merci Wendy " soupirais-je en sentant la douleurs s'évaporait

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver ? " me demanda Wendy inquiète

" Oh un combat acharné , rien de plus " dis-je en évitant son regard

" Tes blessures son graves je ne peut rien faire de plus , je vais chercher des bandages " me prévint Wendy en s'éloignant de moi en courant

Je souris à sa gentillesse puis un cris déchira le ciel

J'écarquillais les yeux et bondi vers les autres

Ils me regardèrent étonnés

" Depuis quand t'es la toi ? " s'étonna Gajil

Je l'ignorais et me mis à trembler de peur

Des sueurs froide me traversèrent le dos et apparurent sur mon visages

Gildarts me regarda avec de grand yeux

" N-N-non pitié pas lui, pitié " suppliais-je

Un grand dragon noir se montra peut après ma phrase

" Acnologia " dis-je mes yeux remplis de peur

" Kanahsimi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " me demanda Erza en courant vers moi

J'avalais bruyamment ma salive et fit non de la tête

" Hé toi la-bas ! Tu c'est pas ou se trouverais Ignir ? Et Grandiné et Métallicana ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont ?! "cria Natsu

Je couru vers Natsu et l'empêcha de parler en posant mes mains sur sa bouches

" Arrête ! Ce dragon n'est pas comme les autres ! Je le connais et je te conseils de ne pas le provoqué ! C'est lui qui à auten blessés Gildarts j'ais sentie son odeur " criais-je

J'enlevais mes mains de sa bouche et reculer

Acnologia se posa en face de nous

" Il nous faut une stratégie ! " cria Natsu

" Tu n'y ais pas, la question n'est pas quel stratégie mais qui restera en vie après son passages " déclarais-je

" Elle à raison " affirma Gildarts

Natsu nous regarda avec choque

" Quoi qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par la ? " nous demanda Natsu

" Tu vois très bien se que je veut dire, natsu " répondis-je en lisant son regard

Acnologia se mi à crier bruyamment vers le ciel

" Vite courez ! Il va attaquer ! " nous cria Gildarts

" Kanashimi ? "

Je me tournais subitement vers la voix

" Luxus ? "

Le dragon nous cria au visage

Je couru et fit apparaître un bouclier géant qui permettait de protéger tous le monde à l'aide de mon œil et fut repousser de quelques mètres sans perdre pieds cependant

La forêt jusqu'à la côte fut balayer

Gildarts fut le premier à réagir

" Comment à tu pu résister à son cris ?! " me demanda incrédule le mage de rang S

Je me tournais vers tous le monde

Mon œil gauche visible pleurer du sang

" Mais rester pas planter la ! Courez au bateau ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir peur " criais-je en faisant disparaître mon bouclier

Une douleurs plus aiguë que d'habitude me lacéra l'œil

Acnologia s'envola

" Il fonce vers nous ! Dépêchons-nous de rentrer sur les bateau ! " cria Gildarts

" Le bateau et par la ! Vite ! On repartira tous ensemble " nous dit Erza en pointant une direction

Je ne bouger pas

C'est la fin...

Le maître devint géant et pris Acnologia par la tête en nous ordonnant de retourner sur les bateau

Tous le monde se mit à protester

Je serrer les poings

"** ALORS COMME SA VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS RESPECTER MES DERNIÈRES VOLONTÉS ?! DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS DE REJOINDRE LES BATEAU " **nous hurla le maître

Natsu cria son avis mais Luxus le pris par le col

" Tu la ferme et tu nous suis ! " grogna Luxus

Natsu protesta mais fini par obéir

Tous le suivirent

Je ne bouger pas

Après se que j'ais fait et se qu'il va arriver, je ne peut pas juste fuir une fois de plus

Je me mis à pleurer

J'ais compris votre message maître mais je ne peut pas l'écouter car je ne peut pas profiter d'une vie que l'on ma voler depuis longtemps

Je couru vers le maître et l'ennemi avec mes poings brillant de flammes noirs au reflet noirs

Je fit apparaître des ailes de la mêmes matières et de la même couleur et voler ver le maître de ma guilde

Le maître fut mi à terre

Je sauter sur la tête d'Acnologia

Makarov me regarda avec peur

" **KANASHIMI ! NON ! " **me hurla le maître

Je vu tous le monde s'arrêter et me regarder avec peur

" JAMAIS JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PERSONNES ! " hurlais-je

Natsu sauta à mes côtés

Luxus nous demanda d'esquivez le coup moi et Natsu et Erza cria d'attaquer tout de suite

Tous le mondes lança son attaque les uns après les autres

Arechi et Happy nous sauvèrent à temps

" Dépêchez vous ! Porter lui le coup de grâce ! " cria Luxus

" Il à faillit nous tuer et il fait comme si ne rien n'était " souffla Natsu

" Aller, te vexe pas " soupirais-je amuser

Gajil ouvra le bal des dragons

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON D'ACIER "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON CÉLESTE "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU "

Je pris le souffle le plus profond que j'ais jamais pris

" HURLEMENT DE LA REINE DRAGON "

Mon hurlement était constituer de tous mes pouvoirs et se combina aux hurlements des mes amis et lui donna une teinte violette sombre

Le dragon vola de plusieurs mètres avant de d'écraser dans l'eau

Tous les chasseurs de dragon y compris moi se posèrent

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle

" Vous croyez qu'on la eu ?" demanda Erza

" Loin de la " rétorquais-je

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?" grogna inquiet Grey

Je tombais à genoux

" Il na même utiliser le quart de son pouvoirs, il essaye de nous donner de faux espoirs " chuchotais-je

Acnologia s'envola dans le ciel et pris son souffle

Luxus courut ver moi

" C'est la fin... " annonçais-je les larmes au yeux

Luxus me regarda avec de grand yeux

" Il va raser l'île " expliquas-je tremblante

Une larme coula sur ma joue

Luxus me pris dans ses bras

" Il ne faut pas abandonner " me chuchota-t-il

On se joignis tous les mains Luxus à ma droite et Bixrow à ma gauche

Je fit un petit sourire

Tous , nous regardâmes le ciel

Pitié s'il y a une justice, juste pour si il le faut, s'il vous plait épargner au moins leurs vie

" LONGUE VIE A FAIRY TAIL ! " crions nous en cœurs

Je fermais les yeux doucement

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre qui ma parut interminable **

**Je ne savais pas comment finir alors j'essayer toutes les possibilités possible sans pouvoir trouver la bonne **

**Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tan de temps à livrer se chapitre **

**En espèrent vous revoir à mon prochain chapitre **

**Au revoir !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi je vais bien en tout cas ;)**

**Et désoler pour la longue attente T_T**

**mais avant le commencement de ce chapitre voici les réponses au reviews !**

**KeepDead : NAAAAAAAAN pourquoi tant de haine? :( je l'aime d'un amour sincere xD (non il n'y a pas tant de fautes que ca xD mais dejà au lieu de mettre "sa va?" mais "ça va" et ca sera deja cool :p)**

**Mais il n'y a pas de haine voyons XD, d'accord je vais être plus consciencieuse sur se genre de point ^.^**

**Sassy129 : oui trop bien tellement d'emontntions**

**Merci ! J'ais eu tellement de mal à me décider sur quoi faire XD**

**Cocothenuts : J'ai vraiment hâte de voire Kanashimi interagir avec Laxus après les 7 ans, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis les chapitre 17-18. De plus je me demande si Kanashimi et Marvis(1er maitre) vont devenir proche pusisque Marvis est souvent vu en compagnie de Laxus et de Makarov , Enfin c'est a toi de décider après tout tu es l'auteur!  
(En passant, vas-tu écrire les OAVs? j'aimerais énormément voir Shimi et Laxus dans un parc aquatique!)**

**Hum oui je pense que Mavis et Kanshimi vont devenirs proche !**

**Oh ça fait un petit moment déjà que je réfléchissais pour savoir si je devait faire les OAVs ! Donc oui je pense que je vais les faire !**

**Le chapitre 37 sera l'égal de l'épisode 123, 124, 128 **

**ainsi que la première partie de l'épisode 129**

** et je saute l'arc Missions ( sauter pas supprimer ) :**

**Fairy Tail, année X-791**

**Sept ans d'absence**

**Le souvenir de mon père**

**et la première partie de**

**Natsu contre Luxus ! Le duel des enragés !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_"Je te prouverais que je pourrais réaliser mon rêve ! TU M'ENTEND ?!_

_J'Y ARRIVERAIS ! "_

_" tss quel cirque , au lieu de parler, agis... "_

_" Je te prouverais que je deviendrai une personne bien plus importante que toi "_

_" Je ne sais pas si je doit rire ou avoir pitié de toi "_

_" JE TE HAIE "_

J'ouvris les yeux avec appréhension

" Regardez ! Kanashimi se réveil ! "

Je m'assis doucement en regardant Mirajane qui me regarder avec soulagement

" Tu nous à fait une sacré frayeur dit moi ! " cria Natsu en me donnant une forte tape sur le dos

Je grinçais des dents dans la douleur soudaine

" Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est blessé au dos ?! Mais tu réfléchi au conséquences de tes actes parfois ?! " cria Grey en frappent Natsu

Je me tournais pour voir Luxus en train de me frotter le dos doucement avec un petit sourire

Je le pris dans mes bras

" Tu ma manquer..." lui chuchotais-je

étonné au début, Luxus me pris avec précaution dans ses bras

" A moi aussi " me répondit-t-il avec une douce voix

" Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ais pas d'appareil photo ?! " pleura Ever Green

Moi et Luxus se séparâmes rapidement

Je rougis d'embarras

" On c'est inquiétez quand on te voyais t'agiter dans ton sommeil " m'expliqua Reby

Je fit un regard inquiet

" Ah et qu'est-ce que je disais ? " demandais-je

" Et bien rien en faite, tu gémissait c'est tout " me déclara Erza

Je soupirais de soulagement

" Combien de temps j'ais dormis ?" demandais-je curieuse

" 7 ans " déclara Jett

Je fit de grand yeux

" Comme nous tous " me rassura Arechi en sautant sur ma tête

" C'est grâce à Mavis Vermillion " annonça Maître

Et il m'expliqua que le premier maître de guilde de fairy tail nous à sauver de Acnologia

" Et toi on ta retrouver sous un arbre " se moqua Gajil

" original " soupirais-je

On emballâmes ensuite nos affaires et nous dirigions vers le bateau

Je marchais vers l'arrière du groupe

7 ans sont passé

Je montai dans le bateau et m'installa loin des autres

Le navire prit le chemin du retour

Je levais la tête vers le ciel

Qu'est tu devenu ?

Ou est tu ?

La brise maritime me caressa doucement le visage comme une caresse réconfortante

" Hé tu va bien ? Tu na pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure " Me demanda Luxus avec Natsu et Lucy sur ses talons

Je leur fit un faux sourire

" Oui je suis juste un peu inquiète pour nos camarades de Fairy Tail rester à Magnolia " expliquais-je

Natsu me regarda avec un grand sourire

" Bah t'inquiète pas va ! Ça va aller ! " ria-t-il en me tapent fortement le dos une nouvelle fois

Je grognais de douleur

" Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?! " cria Lucy en le tapent durement sur la tête

Luxus me frotta doucement le dos une fois de plus

Je le remercie d'un sourire timide

Luxus s'assit sur une chaise et m'entraîna avec lui

Il me cala dans ses bras chaud et je m'endormis vite sous les caresses prodiguaient à mon cuir chevelu

_Une fois devant le bâtiment guildes _

Une bande d'homme se dressait devant nous

" NON ! CE N'EST Q'UN ENFANT ! " cria une voix

Moi et Natsu mettions un coup de pied à la tête du chef de la bande simultanément

L'homme s'écrasa dans le mur d'en face

" Sa, fait pas du bien " dit-il

Tous les hommes qui accompagnés l'autre se retournèrent vers nous en colère

Je les regardais avec fureur et les mirent hors d'état de nuire

Je fit un grand sourire

" Bien le bonjour les nazes ! " cria Natsu

" Salut tous le monde ! C'est nous que revoilà ! " ria Happy

" Oh par tous les dieux ! "

" Ils sont revenus ! "

" Ce sont les mêmes ! En 7 ans ils n'on pas changer ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui vous est arriver ? "

" C'est une longue histoire " répondis Lucy

L'histoire fut ensuite expliquée

Un garçon nous regarda intensément moi et Natsu

Peut après je mis mes mains sur ma bouche avec les larmes au yeux dans la réalisation

Natsu lui fit un grand sourire

" Mais oui ! C'est fou se que tu a grandi " souri Natsu

" Roméo..." chuchotais-je

Il se mit à pleurer

" C'est bon de vous retrouvez , Natsu , grande sœur " dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrer de toutes mes forces

" Roméoooooo ! " criais-je de joie

_Ce soir la une grande fête fut organisée pour notre retour, chant, danse et repas luxueux furent de la partie _

**le landemain**

J'étais assise à côté de Natsu, Gajil, Lily, Arechi et Roméo

" Nan, c'est vrai ? Toi aussi t'es devenu mage de feu ! " se réjoui Natsu

" Grace à vous on mourra pas de froid cet hiver ! C'est cool ! " ria Happy

" Je peut aussi produire des flammes gelée " nous montra Roméo

" Oh la belle bleu " applaudi Lily

" Et sa qu'est-ce que sais ? " demanda Arechi en voyant Roméo utilisé du feu adhésif

" C'est des flammes adhésifs, comme celles de mon père ... Et la jaune c'est une boule puant méga répulsif " expliqua Roméo

J'empêcher l'odeur d'arrive jusqu'à mes narines en me bouchant le nez

" Y a pas à dire , c'est très efficaces " souriais-je

" Pouah ça fouette ! " cria Natsu

" Bravo, bel attirail " souri Lily

" Oui ton éventail de sort est plus large que celui de ton père " remarqua Gajil

" Ta boule puante me rappelle quelqu'un " pensa Natsu

" Moi aussi " aqcuissa Happy

Roméo se pencha vers nous

" Ne le dites pas à mon père , mais je suis en cachette les cours du professeur Totomaru " nous annonça Roméo

" Totomaru, il joue donc les prof maintenant " déclara Gajil en esquissant un sourire

" Ah mais le sale type à qui j'ais jamais pu digérer les flammes ! " se rappela Natsu

" Tu sais qui c'est ce Totomaru ? " me demanda Arechi

" Oui , c'est un de nos ancien ennemis " répondis-je

" La prochaine je t'accompagne ! " ria Natsu

" Désolé Natsu mais je crois qu'il veut plus entendre parler de toi " s'excusa Roméo

" Mouai tu m'étonne " soupira Happy

Je ris avant de me lever et de me diriger vers Erza Bisca et Arzak et Arechi resta avec Roméo pour en savoir plus sur sa magie

" Alors comment va votre relation depuis tout se temps ? " demandais-je intéressé

" Nous nous sommes marier " ria Arzak

Ma mâchoire se déboîta et Erza se mie à transpirée

" Oh faut que je te raconte ! Figure toi que c'est moi qui lui ais demander en mariage ! T'aurait vu sa tête ! " me raconta Bisca

" Ouais bon t'a été la plus rapide c'est tout " rétorqua Arzak

" B-Bravo ! Je je veut dire... Super ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur !" bégaya Erza en secouant Max

"S'il vous plait ! A l'aide ! " cria-t-il

Je me remis de mes émotions et fit un grand sourire

" Je veut être la tante de votre premier enfant! " criais-je surexcité

" En faite , on en à déjà eu une et on la appelez Aska " m'annonça Arzak

Une aura de déprime m'entoura et de fausse larmes coulèrent en continues sur mon visage

" Je suis arriver trop tard " pleurais-je

" Mais non voyons, on voulais que tu sois la marraine de notre petite princesse " ria Bisca

Mon humeur passa de déprime à joie extrême

Je sautillais sur place

" Merci merci merci merci merci merci! " criais-je en prenant le couple dans mes bras

Ils rirent de mon comportement

" Ah quoi elle ressemble ? " demandais-je en les lâchant

Arzak sorti une photo de sa poche et me la tendis

Je la pris et regardai avec admiration la photo de famille sous mes yeux

" Elle est adorable " roucoulais-je avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

" Je savais qu'elle allait être la marraine parfaite " affirma Bisca avec fierté

Je leur rendais la photo avec un sourire béat sur le visage

" Je vais tellement la couvrir de cadeau qu'il vous faudra une pièce entière pour tout ranger " chantonnais-je en sautillant loin d'eux

Après m'être remis de mes émotions, mon caractère froid été de retour mes mon œil brillait de joie

Les portes s'ouvrirent

" Bienvenue à Fairy Tail ! " accueillie Kinana depuis le bar les nouveaux arrivant

Je peut identifié cinq personnes

" Hé bien dite donc ! Il y en a du monde aujourd'hui " ria une voie

" Quelqu'un sais qui son c'est types ?" demanda Elfman

" Ça par exemple " s'étonna Mirajane

" Laisser moi vous adressé tous mes gages d'amour pour votre grand retour ! " annonça... Cherry ?

" Ravie de vous retrouver en pleine forme " nous déclara Jura

" Ils peuvent Jura ! Ils n'ont pas prient une ride en 7 ans " se moqua Yûka

" Fini la paix on va retrouver une guilde d'agité " souriait Léon

" Non , j'hallucine ! " s'offusqua Grey

" Hein ?! Les mages de Lamia Scale ?! "s'étonna Lucy

" Figurez vous que c'est mages et c'eux de Blue Pegasus on participé au recherches autour de l'île Tenrô " nous expliqua Max

" Oh c'est trop d'honneur ! " ria Erza

" Ouais on vous doit une fière chandelle " les remercia Grey

" Hum ! A vrai dire ce n'étais pas grand chose, Blue Pegasus avaient la technologie pour eux mais nous , nous les surpassons largement en puissance " expliqua Léon

" Toujours à ce la raconter " soupira Grey

Les mages de Lamia Scale se joignirent à nous

Je vus Léon faire la cour à Jubia, c'est trop mignon

Moi je m'assis loin des autres avec tout un tas de feuilles ainsi qu'une feuille blanche et un stylo plume

Après un bon moment j'eu finit tous mes calcul et me mis à déprimé

" Je suis ruiné " pleurais-je

Ah mais non ! J'ais encore ses bijoux ! Je savais qu'ils me serraient utiles un jour !

Je me levais d'une bon

Sous les regards des personnes au alentours et couru vers la sortit

Vite vite vite vite VIIIITE !

Une fois rentrer chez moi je pouvais voir le propriétaire installer confortablement dans mon salon imprégniez de poussières

" J'ais appris votre retour aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Sutékina, j'espère que vos avais de quoi me payer vos 7 ans de loyer " m'informa-t-il

" Je pense que oui " soupirais-je

Je me diriger vers ma commode et pris la boite à bijoux et la tendis à mon propriétaire

" Tenez et merci de ne pas m'avoir expulser monsieur " souriais-je gentiment

Il ouvrit la boite avec un doux sourire avant de prendre seulement 1 bijoux parmi les nombreux bijoux de la boite

" Hé bien mademoiselle je vous dit au revoir " dit-il en se dirigent vers la porte

" Au revoir monsieur " dis-je puis il ferma la porte

Je soupirais de soulagement avant d'aller ouvrir mes fenêtre en grand

De jeter toutes la nourritures et médicaments à la poubelle

J'attachée mes cheveux, me vêtis d'un tablier et enfila une pair de gants jaunes

" Aller il est temps de remettre un peut d'ordre " dis-je en un balai et un plumeau en mains

**Le soir **

**PDV Luxus**

Sa fait un moment que je n'ais pas vu Kanashimi, ou est elle ?

" Ever Green tu n'aurais pas vu..." commençais-je

" Elle est partis ce midi, Luxus... Tu en a mit du temps pour remarquer son absence " me répondis Ever Green

Je fit de grands yeux avant de me diriger vers les portes

Je marcher jusqu'à chez elle en m'efforcent de ne pas courir

J'entrais en trombe sans toquer pour trouver Kanashimi dormir contre un mur avec un seau et une serpillière à côté d'elle

Son appartement brille de mille feu

Je m'approchais d'elle en souriant doucement

Je frissonnais à cause du froid

Le froid n'a pas l'air de la dérangée

Étrange parce que ça gèle

Kanashimi commença à s'agitée

Je la pris dans mes bras après lui avoir enlevé ses gants et son tablier

Je la posais ensuite dans son lit sous les couvertures mais elle ne me laissa pas aller, sa main tenais fermemant mon bras

Mes yeux balayer la chambre à la recherche d'un quelconque objet pouvant me venir en aide

Au pied du lit se trouvait un lapin en peluche noir au yeux vert

Je le prit et le mit dans la main de Kanashimi

Elle le serra dans ses bras avec un visage paisible

Je souris doucement avant d'embrassé ses lèvres douce et sucré

" Bonne nuit " lui chuchotais-je

J'allais sortir de sa chambre quand j'aperçus sur la table de nuit une photo de deux enfants endormis

Un garçon et une fille visiblement jumeaux

La petite fille prenait le garçon dans ses bras

Ils sont tous les deux habillé du même costume ( la photo se trouve sur mon Facebook, pour en savoir plus allez sur mon profil de fanfiction)

Je pense que la petite fille est le canon d'aujourd'hui

Je sortis de sa chambre sans faire de bruits

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je me réveillé en entendant la voix de Arechi

" Kanashimiiiiii " pleura Arechi

Je bailler et me redresser en me frottant un œil

" Bonjour Arechi, il y a un problème ? " demandais-je

" OUI ! Il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo ! " cria Arechi

Je riais avant de me lever

" Je vais me laver et on ira au marché, d'accord ? " proposais-je

" Oui ! " ria Arechi

Je me lavais et partis me laver et m'habillais d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur blanc et des ballerines blanches également

" Allons-y Arechi ! " souriais-je en prenant mon porte monnaie et le fourgué dans ma poche

" Manger ! " ria Arechi en se posant sur ma tête

**temps sauter**

J'avais de gros sac dans les bras quand moi et Arechi

Une fois à la maison je ranger toutes les provisions et prépara un petit déjeuner pour Arechi

Après qu'il eu manger nous nous dirigions vers la guilde

Puis une fille habillé en rose arriva

" Michelle ? " demandais-je étonné

Après les retrouvaille entre Michelle et Lucy et moi et Michelle elle nous expliqua sa venue ici et m'annonça la mort de Jude

**Une semaine plus tard**

Je suis affalé sur la table avec un verre de bière à peine toucher et un regard vide

Happy, Natsu et Arechi arrivèrent vers moi avec des mines inquiètes

" Kanashimi... Ça va faire une semaine que tu dans cet état " commença Arechi

" Est-ce que ça va ? " me demanda Happy

" C'est quoi le problème ? " me questionna Natsu

Je me redressais avec un petit sourire triste et en évitant le regard

" Ne vous inquiéter pas , je vais bien " chuchotais-je en regardant mes mains

Natsu posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule

" Kanashimi,, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " me demanda Natsu doucement

Une larmes glissa sur ma joue

" C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouver ce sentiment de vide en moi... Luxus me manque " avouais-je en essuyant la goutte salée avant de sourire

**le lendemain **

Aujourd'hui je suis vêtus d'un short rouge et d'un débardeur blanc avec une veste légère rouge et enfilais mes bottes de combat noir

Je me promenais seul en ville, Arechi est parti pêcher avec Happy et Natsu

Je m'arrêtais net devant un stand de magazine, un la première d'un magazine attira mon attention

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" Le chanteur et mage Itami Sutékina se réveille après 7 ans de comas ! Pour son grand retour, il organise un concert titanesque ! "

Je payer le vendeur et pris le magazine

Une fois dans la guilde je me diriger vers une table éloigner de tous le monde et commença à lire l'article que je convoité

_" Après sept ans de sommeil nous fûmes étonner de voir que le célèbre chanteur Itami na pas prit une seul ride _

_Il nous explique que suite à un combat avec un mage, il à été saupoudrer d'une poussières soporifique _

_Le concert ouvrira le début des jeux inter-magique ! "_

_" Nous avons réussi à avoir une interview avec ce chanteur mystérieux ! Une première depuis le début de sa carrière !_

_Sans plus attendre voici les questions et les réponses que nous nous sommes procuré ! "_

_"Journaliste: Avez vous un quelconque lien de parenté avec la célèbre diablesse de Fairy Tail ? _

_Itami : J'aimerais dire que non mais hélas c'est ma sœur jumelle_

_Journaliste : Et vous êtes au courent que vous parents se sont fait assassinés, peut après votre départ ?_

_Itami : Non je n'étais pas au courent et pour tout vous dire cela me réjouit _

_Journaliste : Hé bien, je remarque que les relations familial ne sont pas le fort de la famille Sutékina _

_Itami : Oui_

_Journaliste : Et si vous retrouver votre sœur que feriez vous ?_

_Itami : Je la frapperais à sang, sang aucune hésitation "_

Je fermais brusquement le magazine avant de le brûler avec mes flammes

Je me levais et me diriger vers la sortie la tête basse, mon regard voiler

Une fois hors de la guilde je me mie à courir, courir, et courir sans m'arrêter

Une larme coula sur ma joue, vite suivit de milliers d'autre, malgré tout le mal que je me donnait pour les empêcher de couler

**PDV Natsu**

Je pêcher sans grande conviction avec Happy et Arechi

D'ailleur eux aussi n'on pas la tête à ça

Arechi posa sa canne

" Dites... Kanashimi et Luxus sont proches ? " nous demanda-t-il

" Oui, ils sortent ensemble... Mais je ne pense pas que leur relation va durer à ce rythme la " répondis-je en regardant le ciel en froncent les sourcils

" Moi elle ma fait peur " déclara Happy tristement

" Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? " demanda Arechi

" Je vient de remarquer que le regard vide qu'elle avait hier, elle le porte tous les jours, mais d'habitude il n'ais pas aussi présent..." répondis Happy

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent

" Maintenant que tu le dit... C'est vrai, mais quand c'est quelque'un de la guilde qui n'allais pas bien, même pour une broutille, Kaashimi le voyait tout de suite "remarquais-je

" En faite, on à fait que la négliger " pleura Arechi

Mon regard se remplie de tristesse

" Comment on à pu passer à côté de son mal être ? " demandais-je plus à moi même qu'autre chose

" Avant le début de l'examen, elle nous avait envoyer un signal de détresse " rajouta Arechi

**Flash back (chapitre 34 )**

**" Mais non je ne suis pas bonne en tout, il suffit de voir mes faiblesses... Mais je fait tout pour ne pas les montrer " ria Kanashimi**

**Fin du flash back**

" Elle ne c'est jamais plaintes, pourquoi ? " demanda Happy

" Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas nous inquiétez " déclarais-je

La culpabilité me fit serrer les poings

Tout à coup un éclair foudroya le ciel non loin de moi

Je me lever d'un bond avec un regard mortel sur le visage

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Arechi

" Luxus... L'enfoiré, tous le monde se demandaient ou il était passé, mais lui... Il était resté dans le coin depuis le début " grognais-je

" Pourtant il est encore banni de la guilde, pourquoi il est resté ? " s'étonné Happy

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est lui ? " me demanda Arechi

" Je vais aller vérifier " dis-je en partant en courant vers la source de l'attaque

Happy et Arechi volèrent à mes côtés

Sur le chemin on croisa Gajill

" Gagill ? " demandais-je étonné

" La salamandre ? " dit-il tout aussi étonné

" Ou est-ce que tu va ? " questionnais-je sans pour autant ralentir mon rythme

" Et toi ou tu cours comme ça ? " me répondit-t-il

" Je vais ou je veut ! Ça te regarde pas " rétorquais-je agacé

" Pareil pour moi " grogna Gajill

" T'es lourd ! Arrête de me suivre ! " criais-je

" Et toi va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! " cassa Gajill

On s'arrêtâmes et on se défiez du regard

" C'est pas vraiment le moment de ce chamailler, vous voulez pas plutôt aller voir d'ou venez cet éclairs ? " demanda Happy

" SI ! Ma main à couper que c'était Luxus ! Il va morfler si il est encore la " dis-je le regard noir

" Même pas en rêve ! Tu fait toujours pas le poids contre lui , je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire... J'ais tout donner pour t'aider parce que t'avais pas le niveau " me nargua Gajill

" Arrête de raconter des bobards ! Je m'en serrais très bien sortis sans que t'intervienne ! La prochaine fois je l'exploserais " criais-je

" C'est moi qui lui mettrait la raclé " me rétorqua Gajill

" Vous avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? " demanda une voix

On se retournâmes tous pour voir qui avait parler

" Luxus ! " dis-je en cœur avec Gajill

" Tu avais raison Natsu, c'était bien lui l'éclair " remarqua Arechi en croisant les bras

" Luxus ! " crièrent les nouveaux arrivant , connu sous le nom de Fried, Bixsrow et Ever Green

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu est la Natsu ? " me demanda Fried

" Et toi Gajill ? " questionna Bixsrow

" Calmer vous... Vous êtes pire que des gamins " nous coupa Luxus

**PDV externe **

" Attend , si je comprend bien t'es rester vivre dans les parages ? " demanda Natsu

" Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si je me suis retrouver dans le coin " rétorqua Luxus

" Tu devrait demander de pouvoir revenir à la guilde, qu'est-ce que t'attend ? " déclara Gajill après un petit rire

" Cette décision ne te concerne pas " cassa Luxus

" Que tu revienne ou pas sa me ferais ni chaud ni froid , mais puisque t'es la profitons de l'occasion pour savoir qui est le plus fort de nous deux " défia Natsu

" Moi aussi je veut t'affronter " déclara Gajill

" Hum ! Je vous arrête tout de suite , je vois clair dans votre jeux ... Vous chercher à me mettre en rogne pour que je me batte contre vous , mais je suis au dessus de ça désormais " déclara Luxus en faisant dos au deux chasseurs de dragon

" Alors t'es qu'un lâche " répondit Natsu

" Quoi ? " grinça Luxus

" T'était pourtant pas du genre à refuser un combat avant , pas vrai ? " déclara Natsu

" Arrête tu voit bien que ça ne sert à rien d'insisté " répondit Fried

Luxus esquissa un sourire

" Très bien comme vous voudrez " dit-il

" Voila je préfère entendre ça ! " sourirent Gajill et Natsu

" Inutile de te fatiguer Luxus " déclara Bixsrow

" L'unité Raijin, va s'en charger " dit Ever Green

" Nous partagerons ton destin quelque en soit le prix ! Tu peut nous faire confiance " Pleura Fried

Luxus craqua ses doigts

" Nan , ils méritent que je leur donnent une bonne leçon avec mes propres poings " souri Luxus

" J'ais hâte de voir ça " souri à son tour Natsu

Luxus et Natsu se mirent en position de combat

" Et puisque tu y tient tellement , je commencerais par toi " déclara Luxus

Les deux adversaire firent apparaître leur magie

" SA SUFFIT ! " cria Wendy

" Wendy ?" s'étonna Natsu

" Vous n'allez pas faire ce genre de chose ici ! Ce genre d'affrontement mérite un cadre adéquat " cria-t-elle

" Comment ça adéquat ? " demanda Nnatsu

" Désoler, mais va falloir donner une autre excuse pour qu'on se batte pas " rétorqua Gajill

" Votre combat aura lieu demain ! " déclara Wendy

" Bon et si tu nous disait la vraie raison : pourquoi tu ne veut pas qu'il se battent tout de suite ? " demanda Arechi

" Il à vu à travers notre mensonge " déprima Carla

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Happy

Wendy regarda toutes les personnes avec inquiétude

" C'est Kanashimi, elle à disparu..." Annonça Wendy

Toutes les personnes présente firent de grand yeux

" C'est qui la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ? " demanda Fried

" C'est Erza... Et d'après elle , Kanashimi courait sans vraiment savoir ou elle allait , mais une chose est sur , elle pleurer " informa Wendy

" Le maître à mobiliser toute la guilde pour la retrouver " annonça Carla

" Quelqu'un sais pourquoi elle pleurer ? " demanda Arechi les larmes au yeux

" Cette semaine, hier et maintenant ça ... " grogna Natsu

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demanda Wendy

Luxus regardait la scène avec un regard inquiet sur le visage

" Tu est au courant de quelque chose, Natsu ? " demanda Luxus

" Je sais qu'elle était triste que tu soit parti, comme Cobra et Jellal, et qu'il y a cet..." commença Arechi avant de mettre ses pattes précipitamment sur sa bouche pour bloquer l'information, mais personnes ne releva

" Alors elle t'a raconté l'histoire du nirvana ?" s'étonna Wendy

" Pas tout... Par exemple je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à basculer du mauvais côté et pourquoi elle à essayer de tous vous tuer " expliqua Arechi

" T'inquiète Arechi, a nous aussi elle nous à rien dit... Voila une autre preuve qu'on a négliger Kanashimi, on à pas chercher à savoir comment ça lui est arrivé " déclara sombrement Natsu

" Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! " cria Luxus visiblement inquiet et en colère

Natsu serra les poings

" Ce qui se passe ? C'est simple : c'est que depuis le début, Kanashimi n'a jamais été heureuse, mais qu'elle c'est jamais plaintes, et qu'on à jamais chercher à voir plus loin que son masque souriant... Elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout et que c'est en partie de notre faute, et que aujourd'hui c'est la goute qui a fait déborder le vase " pleura Arechi

" Si ça se trouve à Edolas, elle n'est pas morte d'une maladie, mais de tristesse et de négligence " chuchota Natsu

Mais Wendy avait tout de même entendu

" Donc las-bas , si elle est morte c'est à cause de...nous ? " bégaya Wendy

" Hé je vous suis plus la ! Expliquer vous ! " cria Ever Green

" Vous êtes en train de dire que vous n'avais jamais fait attention au mal être de Kanashimi ? " résuma Bixsrow

" Pas seulement nous, toute la guilde, je prend pour exemple l'île Tenro : Quand moi et Kanashimi sommes revenus de notre combat, seulement Wendy avait remarquer notre retour , et quand elle à vu ses blessures , elle c'est pas inquiété quand Kanashimi lui à dit que c'était des blessures de combat, tout en sachant que la puissance de Kanshimi est titanesque " prouva Arechi

" C'est ma fautes plus que les autres ?! " trembla Wendy les larmes au yeux

" Non, c'est juste un exemple parmis tant d'autre " rassura Arechi

" C'est censé rassuré ? " demanda Wendy

" Il faudrait que l'on trouve Cobra, c'est la seul personne à ma connaissance qui puisse retrouver Shimi " proposa Wendy

" Heu t'es sur ? Parce qu'on a eu pas mal de problème pour le battre , mais si il apprend que das un sens on a fait du mal à Kanashimi, je donne pas chère de notre peau " trembla Happy

" Bon moi j'en ais marre de vos blabla, je part à sa recherche " déclara Luxus avant de partir

" Nous aussi ! " crièrent les membres de l'unité Raijin avant de se séparés

" Happy, Arechi, venez on va trouver Shimi " déclara sombrement Natsu

Les deux exceed hochèrent de la tête avant de le suivre

" Nous, il faudrait faire des recherche sur Kanshimi, peut-être qu'un membre de sa famille pourra nous venir en aide " proposa Carla

" Je l'espère de tout cœur..." chuchota Wendy


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Moi tranquille !**

**Avant de commencer le chapitre, voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**sassy129 : wow bon la relation de luxus et shimi n'a pas evouler mais bon j'esprers qu'elle va s'evalouer et enfin il ont devouvert qu'enfinte elle etais triste et le truc avec son frere sa fais peur**

**Hé hé oui, pour l'instant leur relation est au point de départ mais sa ne devrait pas tarder à évoluer !**

**Oui enfin ! Ils on en prient du temps pour remarquer sa tristesse, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ...**

**Peur ? Mais non, il exprime juste son point de vu... Tout comme lui, tu ne connait pas toute l'histoire, mais une fois que tous les points seront éclaircis, je pense que tu changera d'avis :)**

**KeepDead : Sil y a pas de haine je peux l'épouser? :o Je veux la suuuuuiiiiite! Je suis accro a ton histoire!**

**Il n'y a pas de haine mais je ne te laisserait pas l'épousé :P Merci, je fait le plus vite possible**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera légal de la deuxième partie de l'épisode 129 et 132 :**

**Natsu contre Luxus ! Le duel des enragés !**

**et**

**La clé du ciel étoilé **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Après avoir fait le tour de la ville

Toute la guilde sauf Luxus , était réunie devant la cathédrale Cardia

" Des nouvelles de Kanashimi ? " demanda Lisanna

" Non toujours pas, peut-être qu'elle à quitter la ville ? " proposa Wendy

" Quelqu'un est allait vérifier chez elle ? " demanda Mirajane à son tour

" Oui, moi, Happy et Arechi, on en revient " répondit Natsu

" Je pense qu'on devrait chercher hors de la ville " déclara Lisanna

" Lisanna a raison, il faut que l'on retrouve Kanashimi au plus vite... il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose" approuva Jubia

" Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? Elle finira bien par revenir " soupira Gajill

" Ça, c'est pas si sur " chuchota Arechi

**Dans une forêt **

Luxus depuis un moment déjà n'avait aucune idée ou ses pieds l'emmener, mais il crut bon de laisser courir son instinct

Le soleil commencer à décliner, donnant au ciel une teinte rouge écarlate

Luxus s'arrêta quand il entendit de petit sanglots étouffés

Avant qu'il ne pu s'en rendre compte,ses lèvres prononcèrent le nom de sa petite-amie

" Kanashimi ? "

Il entendit un bruit derrière un arbre, et les sanglots s'arrêtèrent

Kanashimi sortie de derrière l'arbre avec des yeux étonnés et quelque traces de larmes sur ses joues

" Luxus ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? " demanda-t-elle

" Toute la guilde te cherche , tu t'es enfuit sans donner d'explication... Mais dit moi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " demanda doucement Luxus en s'approchant de Kanahsimi

Kanashimi se mit à fixer ses pieds en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur

Luxus soupira avant de se mettre devant elle, et de lui relever doucement la tête par le menton et la regarda avec inquiétude

Elle le regarda avec un regard rempli de tristesse

Luxus fit de grand yeux, jamais oh grand jamais, il n'avait imaginer voir un jour un tel regard de détresse sur le visage sur la personne la plus forte et plus douce qu'il connaissait

Les épaules de la violette se mirent à trembler et Luxus put apercevoir une grosse larmes naître dans le coin de son seul œil visible

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'assit parterre, adossait à un arbre, en caressant doucement le cuir chevelu de sa petite-amie

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demanda-t-il sur un ton doux

Kanashimi enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Luxus

" Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas " répondit Kanashimi avec une toute petite voix

Luxus soupira une fois de plus avant de prendre la violette par les épaules et de lui caressé doucement la joue en frottant les dernières trace de larmes sur son visage

" Tu sais, tu ne doit pas avoir peur de nous dire ce qui ne va pas... Ai confiance, quand tu à besoin de parler, n'hésite pas... Toujours tout garder pour soi, se n'est pas bon "chuchota le blond en rapprochant Kanashimi prêt de lui

Elle le regarda avec étonnement avant de baisser les yeux et de hochait doucement la tête

Kanashimi releva la tête et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler quand des cris furent entendus

" KANASHIMI ! " hurla trois voix

Quelques secondes plus tard Natsu, Happy et Arechi firent leur entrée

Les trois se jetèrent sur la pauvres fille et s'écrasèrent avec elle au sol

Luxus fit de grand yeux et allait crier sur les trois sauvages quand il entendit un bruit venant d'un arbre à proximité

Il était sur d'avoir vu quelqu'un

Quand Luxus reposa son regard sur les mages de Fairy Tail il vus Natsu faire la morale à sa petite-amie

Le chasseur de dragon de feu, se tourna ensuite vers lui avant de déclarer :

" Notre combat se déroulera demain sous l'arbre Sola dans le parc de la porte du Sud ! Ne soit pas en retard !"

" Très bien..."soupira Luxus avant de tourner les talons et de partir

Natsu, Happy, Arechi partirent en direction inverse

Kanashimi, elle, regarda les deux directions avant de courir vers le blond

" Luxus ! " cria-t-elle

Luxus eu juste le temps de se retourné pour recevoir les lèvres de sa bien aimé

Il ferma les yeux et rendit le baiser à la diablesse en la serrant doucement contre lui

Une fois le baiser terminé, la violette souri au chasseur de dragon de foudre

" Bonne chance pour demain " dit-elle avant de courir pour rattrapé Natsu

Une fois de retour à Magnolia, Arechi voulut dormir chez Natsu et Happy

Kanashimi lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander la permission, juste qu'il fallait qu'il la prévienne pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète

**PDV Kanashimi**

Une fois laver et vêtus d'une nuisette de nuit rouge bordeaux, Je m'installais sur mon balcon avec une couverture, un livre en main, un chocolat chaud et une lambe de chevet sur ma table d'extérieur et observais la fête qui se déroulé en face de chez moi avec un petit sourire

Beaucoup d'habitants était à se festival

Mais je vus aussi toute la guilde s'amusée

Natsu, Happy et Arechi s'y trouvaient également, ils ont du dire au mages de Fairy Tail qu'ils m'avaient retrouvé

Je souris doucement avant de commencé ma lecture

Après ma tasse de chocolat vide et la moitié de mon livre lu, je décidais de rentrer à l'intérieur

Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre mon regard croisa ma photo de bureau et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes

J'émis un grognement en frottent mes yeux vigoureusement

Mon regard se posait ensuite en dessous de mon lit, la ou se cacher ma valise

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'allais tout raconter à Luxus ! Quel relâchement de ma part, quel honte... C'est juste inadmissible

Un soupir m'échappa et je me dirigeais jusqu'à ma buanderie, et troquer mon pyjama contre un jean noir, un débardeur rouge, une veste noir et mes botte de combat fétiche

Je laissais une note sur la table de la cuisine et partis en fermant à clé

Si je part maintenant, je serais de retour dans la soirée de demain

**Sur le mont Hakobe**

Une fois en haut du mont, je m'assis en tailleur sur la neige

7 ans sans utilisé mes pouvoirs, quand j'y pense, j'ais surement du perdre mon niveau

Je fermais doucement les yeux et ralentie ma respiration

Les nuages, la neige

Le froid, la glace

La nuit, la solitude

L'un ne va pas sens l'autre ...

Tout comme mensonges et douleurs

Je sentis le vent soufflé dans mes cheveux

Si j'ais le droit à un seul vœu , un seul

Je voudrais qu'il me pardonne, je voudrais lui avouer que j'ais fait ça pour son bien, que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète

Que j'ais toujours cru en lui, que même s'il ne me voyait pas, j'étais là, à chaque fois

J'ais toujours détesté mentir, et pourtant

Et pourtant...

J'ais mentis dès que j'en ais eu l'occasion

Qu'ais-je fait pour mérité autant de peine ?

Tous le monde a le droits au bonheur, et tout vient à qui sait attendre...

J'ais seulement eu droit d'y goûter avec Akuma

Je n'eu peut pas pleinement en profité avec les mages de Fairy Tail sens risquer de mettre leurs vies en danger

J'ouvris subitement les yeux et me levais d'un bond, les yeux fixant le ciel

avant de hurler avec les larmes au yeux

" POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI NE PUIS-JE TOUT SIMPLEMENT PAS VIVRE HEUREUSE ?! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AIS FAIT, HEIN ?! "

Je tombais au sol de tout mon long

"Je veut juste... connaître... Au moins une fois, la liberté... Juste une fois..." chuchotais-je en m'endormant

**Temps sauter **

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux quand je sentie de la lumières en pleins sur mes paupières

J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour voir le matin pointé le bout de son nez

J'ais dormis toute la nuit ici ?

Je regardais durement le ciel avant de déployer mes ailes de neiges et de partir vers la guilde

J'ais un mauvais pressentiment qui me retourne l'estomac

J'entrais doucement dans la guilde

" C'est moi qui est était faible " fit Lucy tristement

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? " demandais-je inquiète

Tous le monde s'empressa de m'expliquer ce que j'ais rater

Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise l tête dans les mains

" Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir été la, j'aurais pu aider" chuchotais-je

" T'excuse pas, c'est pas ta faute " me rassura Natsu

On résuma tous sur la guerre sainte

" Je le sens pas tous ça, ça va encore finir en eau de boudin tous ça " grogna Wakaba

" Et ils nous ont dérobés l'aiguille, même c'est grenouilles de bélitié vont avoir du mal à faire passer ce vol pour un acte sacré " rechigna Gildarts

" Il nous faut un indice pour les retrouvés " réfléchie Lucy

" Je ne sais pas ce que vos en pensez, mais peut-être que l'unité des Légions est à la recherche des autres parties de l'horloge maintenant " proposa Michelle

" En tout cas une chose est sûr, si on découvre leur objectif, on saura à quoi sert l'horloge " déclara Erza

" D'accord, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mener l'enquête, on arrivera peut-être à dénicher leur repère..." commença Grey

" Ou alors on poste des avis de recherche et ils se montreront " finit-t-il en faisant un sheck (désoler si vous n'aimer pas ce mot ^^" ) avec Natsu

" Ouais, pas besoin de ce fatiguer , on y va ? " se réjouit Natsu

" Mais comment savoir par ou commencer ? " demanda Lucy

" Je peut employer la divination, sa réduira un peut notre champs de recherche " nous apprit Kana

" Vous avez entendu ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente ma fille " Déclara Gildarts complètement gaga

" Arrête tu me fait honte " grogna Kana

Je dut me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire

**Temps sauter**

**En face de la demeure des Heartfillia **

" hoooooo, elle me dit vaguement quelque chose cette baraque" déclara Natsu

" C'est le manoir des Heartfilia " lui rappela Erza

" Tu n'a vraiment aucune mémoire, Natsu " se moqua Arechi sur ma tête

" Il à été mi en vente ? " s'étonna Grey

" Il est rester en bonne état malgré les 7 ans qui ce sont écoulées " se réjouit Happy

" C'est vraie que c'est étonnant " souligna Arechi

" Quelqu'un doit surement l'entretenir en attendant qu'un acquéreur se manifeste " réfléchit Carla

" J'en ais discuter avec l'administrateur, apparemment les acheteurs ne se bousculent pas au portillon " plaisanta Lucy

" Surement qu'il le trouve trop luxueux " répondit Grey

" Ça me rappelle plein de bon souvenirs, à l'époque j'étais tellement petite que j'avais l'impression que c'était un vrai château... Aujourd'hui sa me fait toujours le même effet " sourie Michelle

" T'es déjà venue ici Michelle ? " s'étonna Lucy

" OH ! Tu ne t'en souvient pas ? Pourtant on jouer ensemble ! " pleura Michelle

" C'est vraie ? " fit Lucy toujours étonné

" Comment tu à pu oublier ? Kanashimi nous avez même créer des vêtements adorables " déclara Michelle en mâchouillant sa robe

" Ha mais , ça me revient maintenant ! " déclara Lucy , incertaine

" Tu faisait des vêtements ? " me demanda Wendy

" Je ne savais pas que tu savais coudre " s'étonna Carla

" Moi non plus, elle doit-être très habile de ses mains " souris Erza

" Je me souvient que Kanashimi avait pris une fois les rideaux de la chambre de Lucy pour les faire, comme c'était amusant " ria Michelle

Je pris une teinte rosé

" Je n'avais que 7 ans à l'époque " répondis-je

**Une fois à l'intérieur**

" Bon sa suffit, passons au choses sérieuse " déclara Erza

" Par ou on commence ? Il est quand même gigantesque ce manoir " demanda Wendy

" Et pour couronner le tout, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche " rajouta Carla

" J'en suis consciente, c'est la raison pour la quelle on est venus si nombreux on va ce répartir en équipe de deux et on fouillera le manoir jusque dans ses moindres recoins " nous déclara Erza

Moi et Arechi cherchions depuis un moment quand nous arrivions dans le bureau de Jude, là ou il y avait déjà tous le monde avec des lettres éparpiller autours d'eux

Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils essayent de déchiffrer une anagramme et qu'il sont tomber sur le mot myth et Lucy nous parla d'un livre de Will Neville

Lucy nous montra le deuxième volume de Will Neville: La clé du ciel étoilé

J'eu un frisson

Je n'ais jamais aimer ce livre

" Mais c'est un livre d'image " remarqua Natsu

" Ne te fit pas au apparence, Natsu... C'est un ouvrage très mystérieux " corrigea Lucy

" Peut importe ce que c'est ! Vous trouver pas ça curieux que le titre parle d'une clé ? " demanda curieusement Grey

" Si je me faisait la même réflexion ... Peut-être que ce livre contient un nouvel indice" opina Erza

" Une autre anagramme tu veut dire ? " proposa Lucy

" Ça m'étonnerais que la même astuce est été utilisé deux fois " contredit Arechi

" Peut-être que ci on regarde la couverture sous un autre angle..." proposais-je en prenant le livre pour l'examiner

" Je ne sais pas si ce livre un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'aiguille mais même si c'est pas le cas , peut être que mon père s'en ait servit pour me laisser un message " dit Lucy

Happy arriva derrière elle avec un livre entre les pattes

" Dit moi Happy, qu'est-ce que tu à prit ? " demanda Lucy sans se retourner

" C'est la fable du lièvre et la tortue, j'ais regarder quelques pages et je pense que cette histoire aussi est très mystérieuse " répondit Happy

" Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me donner ce livre ? " demanda une voix

" Pourquoi il en a après mon bouquin celui-là ?! " s'indigna Happy"

" Voila une plaisanterie qui na rien de drôle " rétorqua la voix

La poignée de la porte ce teinta d'une lumière verte avant de doubler de volume et de détruire la porte

" Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Natsu

" la poignée c'est décuplée " remarquais-je surprise

" Voila quelqu'un qui c'est s'exprimer " déclara l'exceed à qui appartenait la voix

" Et toi las-bas ! T'es qui ? " demanda promptement Natsu

" Le cerveau de l'unité des Légions... Je m'appelle Samuel " répondit Samuel

" On peut dire que vous perdez pas de temps pour venir nous casser les pieds " grogna Grey

" Allez rend nous immédiatement l'aiguille " ordonna Natsu

" ça, jamais " refusa Samuel

" Quoi ?! " cria Natsu

Samuel déploya ses ailes et s'envola

" Qu'est-ce que vous être prévisible , une fois de plus mes calculs se sont révéler exacts... Je savais que vous vous rendriez au manoir des Heartfillia et que vous trouveriez un indice... Parfois je m'impressionne " discouru Samuel

" Il commence à me gonfler ce gugusse, pas vous ? " souffla Grey en préparent sa ma magie

" Si on va lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute ! " acquiesça Natsu

" Erza ! Vite ! " implora Wendy

" Je suis prête " répondit Erza en prenant son armure de reine de la foudre

" Tu va goûter à mes LANCES DE GLACE "

" CELUI QUI LE TOUCHE EN PREMIER A GAGNER "

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU "

Au dernier moment, un homme vêtu d'une armure para les attaques avec son bouclier et les renvoyèrent dans toutes les directions

Lucy leurs cria dessus

" Je suis le fer de l'ange de l'unité des Légions ... Attention ! Mesdames et Messieurs, Dan Straight est dans la place ! " se présenta l'homme

" Je sens qu'on va encore ce farcir un phénomène " déclara Happy

" Vous pouvez admirer la puissance de mon bouclier, je lui ais même donner un nom : Ricocher ... Il peut bloquer et renvoyer n'importe quelle attaque magique " expliqua Dan

" Ricocher ? Notre magie rebondie dessus ? " s'inquiéta Erza

" Alors on ne pourra pas attaquer à tors et à travers " expliqua Wendy

" Va falloir faire gaffe ! A la moindre bourre , Lucy n'aura plus que des ruines à racheter " déclara Grey

" J'en ais ma claque ! On ce tape toujours des enquiquineurs ! " cria Natsu avant d'attaquer Dan avec son feu

Mais son attaque fut renvoyer vers nous

" La ! Regarde c'est cette fille qui est en possession du livre " déclara Samuel en me pointent du doigt

" Attention Kanashimi ! Tu est la cible ! " me prévint Arechi

" Je vais les emmener dehors, comme ça Lucy n'aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour son manoir " dis-je

" Non c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! " me cria Michelle

Je regarder Dan avec le livre mis en évidence

" Hé le livre est ici vient le chercher si tu le veut ! " narguais-je Dan

Je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir

Pour me stopper net afin d'éviter de me faire transpercer par une lance

Je lâcher un petit cris de surprise

Dan ce mi juste derrière moi

" J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Je suis sous le charme ! " cria-t-il

" Hein ? " demandais-je

Dan se mi à taper le sol de ses poings

" Je viens de rencontrer la plus jolie de toutes les mages ! Dès l'instant ou mon regard c'est posé sur elle , elle a ravie mon cœur ! "

Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Arechi regardèrent Dan sans émotion

"Comment est-ce que j'ais pu vivre sans elle et son sourire angélique jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?! "hurla Dan

Il me fit un baise main en me demandant mon nom

" Heu c'est Kanashimi " répondis-je dans le même état que tous le monde

" KANASHIMIII ! C'est aussi beau qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes ! Désormais mon cœur ne battra que pour toi ! Mon être tout entier et en émois ! " cria Dan

" Et c'est repartis " souffla Samuel

" Oh cette voix ! C'est yeux ! Cette bouche ! C'est cheveux ! Cette poitrine ! C'est hanches ! C'est jambes ! C'EST LE BONHEUR ! Je ne suis pas habitué à pouvoir contempler autant de perfections ! Au tu me fait tourner la tête ! " déclara Dan

Je me mis à rougir avec autant de compliments

" L, O, V, E ! JE SUIS LOVE ! "

" Les amis, aider moi " suppliais-je

" De toi " finit-il avec les mains en forment de cœur

" SHIMI ! " cria Erza en lancent sa lance vers Dan qui l'esquiva

" Ne vient pas m'interrompre ! J'était en train de lui déclarer ma flamme ! " ragea Dan

Erza se posa devant moi et Michelle dans son armure de vitesse

" Kanashimi, Michelle allez-vous en ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils mettent la main sur le livre !" nous ordonna Erza

" Bon d'accord, aller vient Michelle ! Allons-y " dis-je en la prenant par la main et de me mettre à courir vers la sortis

Arechi et Carla nous fîmes voler par une fenêtre pendant que Natsu et Grey se battaient avec Dan

Une fois dans le couloir, nos exceed nous posèrent

Je donner le livre à Michelle qui le cacha et moi je pris le livre du lièvre et de la tortue

Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Happy nous rejoignirent

Samuel se dressa sur notre route en nous expliquant comment il à fait

Natsu l'attaqua pour se faire toucher par la lance de Dan et fut expulser par la fenêtre

Arechi fit sortir Michelle en volant tandit que moi je sauter par la fenêtre casser

avec Lucy sur le dos

Une fois au niveau de Happy nous vîmes Natsu dans ses mains version 10 cm

" Si vous arrêtiez de courir dans tous les sens ? Vous voyez bien que c'est inutile " déclara Samuel

Dan arriva vite suivit de Natsu, Grey et Erza qui l'attaquèrent

Leurs attaques firent renvoyer par le bouclier dans tous les sens

L'une d'elle s'écrasa sur mon crâne et tout devint noir

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre qui à traîner pour être poster **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désoler T.T**

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous à plus !**

**Sur ce je vous dit au revoir !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bien le bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous être en pleine forme ! **

**Pour ma part je le suis :)**

**Mais passons au reviews ! :**

**Matirudo-san :****Ça doit faire à peu près 3 heures que lis ta fiction, et je viens de finir ...**

**Honnêtement ? Je suis fan. Tu décris et raconte très bien ta fic, et, malgré quelques petites erreurs d'orthographe, on croirait lire un roman.**  
**Kanashimi est un personnage assez complexe, que j'apprécie beaucoup, et le fait que tu l'aie mise dans une romance avec Luxus (un de mes personnages préférés) me fait l'apprécier encore plus. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle ne quittera pas Fairy Tail et que le " problème " concernant son passé va s'arranger (:**  
**Ensuite, parlons de ton histoire ...**  
**Je n'ai pas très bien compris si l'Exeed de Kanashimi était de sexe féminin ou masculin ... **  
**Mais il/elle m'a l'air parfaitement adapté(e) pour essayer de socialiser un peu notre petite -mais redoutable - Shimi (;**  
**Après, même si tu suis les bases de l'Anime, tu rajoutes ta touche personnelle à l'histoire ce qui la rend palpitante.**  
**Toutefois, j'aimerais te conseiller quelques petites choses pour " agréabiliser " tes chapitres (sisi, j'invente des mots XD).**  
**\- Tu pourrais remplacer le " er " que tu mets à " Temps sauté " par un " é ", ce qui formerait la conjugaison exacte (ou du moins appropriée).**  
**\- Tu pourrais également remplacer le " s " de " ça " par un " ç " (mais dans les bonnes circonstances ! :)**  
**Enfin bref ... J'ai sorti ce gros pavé, mais j'aimerais préciser une dernière chose :**  
**J'A-DO-RE ta fic ! *o***

Merci pour tes compliments et tes conseilles, je ferais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer ! ( Je l'avoue, je suis une vraie catastrophe en orthographe T.T)

Je suis heureuse que Kanashimi te plaise !

L'exceed de Kanashimi est de sexe masculin, même si je remarque que chaque exceed est du même sexe que son chasseur... Je voulais changer ça avec Arechi et Kanashimi

**sassy129 : ah bon lors il est p sadique elle doi avoir la meme relation a vec son frere que erza avec le siens mais avant que'elle ne lui arconte la verite et j'attend toujours que la relation shimi luxus se devloppe tres bon chapitre je suis sous le charme ses lettre ses mots ses dialogue je suis en love sur toi oui je suis folle**

hihi ^^ je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise tant !

**Maintenant place à l'histoire !**

**Le chapitre 39 sera l'égale de l'épisode 135 :**

**Sur les traces du mythe**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV EXTERNE **

De retour à Fairy Tail, Lucy se mi à examinait le livre et les autres s'installèrent au bar sans un mot

" Tient, ou est Kanashimi ? " demanda Mirajanne, curieuse

Natsu, percher sur la tête de Happy grogna

" Elle à été kidnappée par l'unité des Légions " déclara sombrement Grey

Toute la guilde était choquer par la nouvelle

" Quoi ?! Kanashimi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! "

" Comment sa à pu arriver ?! "

Après des explications, il régna dans la guilde une atmosphère pesante

" Vous croyez qu'il faut prévenir Luxus et l'unité Raijin ? " demanda Mirajanne

" Quoi ?! Non mais t'es malade ?! S'il ils l'apprennent ils vont nous tuer ! " cria Grey avec des frissons de peur

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent dans la peur

Après ce moment de peur, Lucy leur expliqua sa découverte à propos du livre et de quoi parlait l'histoire

" Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? L'unité des Légions est surement arrivée à la même conclusion que nous... On entâmes une course contre la montre " déclara Grey

" Personne, pas même moi n'est capable de prédire ce qui se passera une fois que toutes les pièces de l'horloge seront réunies... En revanche, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le chaos s'abattre sur notre monde " discourus le maître

" On va se répartir en équipes" décida Erza

"De plus il y à des chances pour que Kanashimi se trouve à l'un des endroits ou se trouve une pièce de l'horloge, en compagnie des Légions "ajouta Arechi

**PDV Kanashimi**

Un bâillement m'échappa et j'ouvris les yeux doucement

" Oh mon amour tu es enfin revenus à toi ! " s'exclama soulager Dan qui me porter comme une mariée

" Ou sommes nous ? " demandais-je en observant le paysage, cela ressemble à un endroit religieux, un cimetière peut-être ?

Dan aller me répondre quand je vis une fillette courir à nous

" Coco ? " s'étonna Dan

" Il y a des mages de Fairy Tail ici " déclara la prénommée Coco

Avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, Dan me mis sur son épaule en mode sac à patates

" Hé laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI DESCENDRE ! " criais-je

" Désoler ma magnifique rose, cela m'es impossible " s'excusa Dan

Je grognais sans me débattre pendant que Dan et Coco marchaient vers une direction m'étant inconnue vu que j'était de dos à Dan

Me débattre serait de toute façon inutile, mes pied sont liés par des menottes qui stoppent la magie, et courir m'aurait été impossible

" Et bien, pourquoi tu ne te débat pas ? " me demanda Coco curieuse

" A quoi bon cela me servirait, je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir, ni utiliser ma magie " soupirais-je en admirant l'endroit

" Qu'elle fille étrange " chuchota Coco

" Non je suis juste rationnelle, et puis hurlait nous casserez les oreilles à tous non ? " remarquais-je

" Même dans une position de prisonnière, elle s'inquiète pour les autres ! Quelle fille parfaite ! " cria Dan

Moi et Coco soupirâmes en mêmes temps

Tout à coup, Dan et Coco s'arrêtèrent

" ET ! Mais c'est l'obsédé de l'autre foix ! " cria Lucy

" Lucy ?! " criais-je à mon tour, étonné

" Kanashimi ! " pleura Arechi

" Tu va relâcher ma grande sœur ! " grogna Roméo

" Jamais je ne vous donnerais ma Mimi d'amour ! " rétorqua Dan en resserrent son emprise sur moi

" Je suis pas ta Mimi d'amour " dis-je en gesticulant

" Il lui à trouver un surnom " remarqua Happy

" Je trouve qu'il est quelque peut embarrassant " ria-Michelle

" Nous sommes réunis grâce au destin ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a un lien indéfectible entre nous deux ? " déblatéra Dan avec des cœurs tout autour de lui

" Arrête de te faire des films tous seul ou je vais m'énerver ! " criais-je

" Tu va payer pour se que tu ma fait ! " cria Natsu

Et la seconde suivante je me retrouver au sol

Tant bien que mal je roulais vers Lucy, Michelle, Roméo, Happy et Arechi

Roméo fit fondre les menottes et je put retrouver ma mobilité

" HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE FEU ! "

Dan para avec son bouclier qui fit rebondir les flammes dans quatre directions différentes

" Je n'ais pas le temps de jouer avec toi... Je suis à un tournant de ma vie ! " déclara Dan avec des étoiles dans les yeux

Par je ne sait quelle malédiction, mon fessiers se retrouva en feu

Je pousser un cris en me roulant parterre

" AHH, QUEL HORREUR ! Kanashimi est en feu ! " hurla Michelle en m'aidant à éteindre le feu avec Lucy et Arechi

" Fait attention quand tu attaque Natsu ! " cria Roméo

" Décidément, son bouclier et toujours aussi pénible " remarqua Happy

Natsu continua à attaquer Dan sans s'arrêter avec sa magie...

Qui rebondie dans tous les sens...

Se qui détruisis les édifices autours de nous

On s'enfuit tous en évitant les débris

Après un moment de course on ralentîmes tous

" Ouf ils nous ont pas suivis " soupira Roméo

" Peut-être qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça ? " proposa Michelle, essouffler

" Moi en tout cas, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire " déclara Natsu

" Mais ouais bien sur " Dirent Happy et Arechi en cœurs

" En tout cas, dépêchons nous de retrouver la pièce d'horloge " dis-je en voulant tourner à gauche

" Non attend ! " cria Dan en me barrent le chemin

J'eu un mouvement de recul

pour éviter de le percuter

" Avant que tu ne parte ma Mimi adoré, j'aimerais que nous officialisions l'amour qui nous unis ! " déclara Dan, tout heureux

Je pris une teinte rosée

" Tu m'énerve ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! " dis-je en bégayant

" Dan ! Notre priorité est de retrouver la pièce ! " cria Coco en atterrissant derrière lui

" Je te signal que notre mission est plus importante que tous le reste ! " lui rappela Coco

" Oui je comprend tout à fait... Seulement, rien ne doit passer avent l'amour ! " dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux en cœurs

Pourquoi se genre de chose tombe sur moi ?

" hummm... Il a rien comprit du tout " soupira Coco

" L, O, V, E ! " cria Dan

" Tu commence à me saoulé grave ! " Hurla Natsu en lui crachant du feu

Dan utilisa de nouveau son bouclier

Les flammes brûlèrent Lucy

" Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu peut pas faire attention ?! Tu ma crâmer le derrière " hurla Lucy

" Oh zut ! Je crois que j'ais encore fait une gaffe ! " déclara Natsu

" Tout se qui se mettrons en travers de notre amour, je les découperais en tranches pour en faire des sashimis de saumons ! " déclara Dan

" C'est délicieux et excellent pour la santé ! " rajouta Happy

" Pourquoi des sashimis ? " demanda Arechi

" Et maintenant je vais te faire découvrir le pouvoir de ma lance magique d'Abaraquim ! " cria Dan en attaquant Natsu muni de sa lance avec plein de rayon magique vert

" Fait attention Natsu il est très fort ! " prévins-je

" Si jamais il arrive à te toucher avec un de ses rayons, tu va devenir minuscule ! " lui rappela Arechi

" Oui je sais bien ! Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse me toucher ! " répondis Natsu en esquivant tant bien que mal

" Tu na encore rien vu ! " cria Dan en lancent une ultime attaque

Qui arriva directement sur moi

Un nuage de fumé se créa alors

Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vus Arechi à côté de moi

Mais dix fois plus grand que moi !

Je fit de grand yeux

" Kanashimi ! " cria Arechi

" Oh ! Je crois que j'ais fait une bourde ! Je suis désoler pa Mimi adoré, c'est pas se que je voulais faire ! Je m'en veut terriblement "pleura Dan en me prenant par le col

" Comment j'ais pu faire ça à la femme que j'aime ?! " pleura-t-il de plus belle mais sur ma tête

Je soupirais

" Si tu veut te faire pardonner il faut me rendre ma taille normal " dis-je en croisant les bras

Dan me posa au sol

" Oui je fait ça tout de suite !" dit-il en pointant sa lance vers moi

Il me regarda ensuite pour poser sa lance et m'examiner les bras croiser

" Bas que se passe-t-il ? " demandais-je en rougissant mal à l'aise à cause de la situation

" Après réflexions, je trouve que c'est pas si mal que ça ! " souri Dan

" Pardon ?! " demandais-je interloqué

" Ce que je veut dire par la, c'est que même en version miniature, tu à énormément de charme " me complimenta Dan en me soulevant

" Mais c'est pas la question ! " criais-je rouge comme une tomate

" Bon je vais encore te laisser comme ça un petit moment, je pourrais t'exposer sur mon bureau et te regarderait sous toutes les coutures ! " décida Dan

" Et ! Tu va te calmer espèce de gros pervers ! C'est pas un jouet " grogna Arechi

Dan m'accrocha à sa ceinture avec une petite ficelle

" On vas pouvoir rester ensemble pour toujours " dit-il gentiment

" Elle est vraiment devenue toute petite ! J'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place ! " me plein Roméo

" Je suis d'accord avec Dan ! Elle est super mignonne ! " ajouta Happy

" Moi aussi j'aimerais bien en faire ma mascotte ! " commenta Michelle

" Je suis entourés de fou " pleurais-je

" Je ne fait plus qu'un avec ma bien aimée, désormais je n'ais plus rien à craindre de toi ! " déclara Dan

Puis il se remit à attaquer Natsu avec sa lance

Natsu esquiva du mieux qu'il pu

" Tu te battra plus tard ! Pour l'instant on doit retrouver la pièce de l'horloge ! " cria Coco

" Il faut absolument que je lui règle sont compte ! Par sans moi je te rejoins plus tard ! " répondit Dan

" Non mais attend ! Tu te fiche de moi ?! C'est à toi que Samuel à expliquer tous les détails et je ne peut pas commencer mes recherche sans toi ! " rétorqua Coco

" Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! On est entrain de perdre du temps ! Nous aussi il faut qu'on ce dépêches ! " rappela Happy

" Tu na pas de cœur ma parole ! On ne va pas laisser la pauvre Kanashimi dans cette situation ! " pleura Michelle

Je ne pu répondre pour la simple raison que être ballotté dans tous les sens me donne tournis

" S'il vous plait ! Aidez moi ! " dis-je

" J'ais une idée ! " cria Michelle

" Hein ? " dirent Roméo et Arechi en cœur

Dan et Natsu arrêtèrent de se battre

Michelle s'avança vers Dan

" Vous pourriez célébré votre mariage avec Kanashimi dès à présent ! Ce lieu est parfait pour la cérémonie ! Quand dit-tu Dan ? " proposa Michelle

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Michelle ?! T'es devenue dingue ?! " cria Lucy

Je ne répondis rien, trop choqué

" Nous sommes dans un endroit sacré charger d'histoire ! A mon avis c'est idéale " rajouta Michelle

" Oui ! Je trouve que c'est une idée formidable ! " Répondis Dan extatique

" Ouais, Kanashimi à toujours rêver de se mariée dans un cimetière " soupira Lucy

" Dans ce cas, commençons immédiatement les préparatifs de la noce ! " ria Michelle

" D'accord ! Je compte sur toi Je veut que tout soi parfait ! " approuva Dan

" En comptant la famille et les amis : en principe on devrait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'invités " réfléchie Michelle

" Oh je suis certain que ça va être une cérémonie somptueuse ! " s'imagina Dan

" Pour la lune de miel vous irez faire le tour du monde ! " annonça Michelle

" Ouah ! C'est formidable ! Je sens que l'aube de ma vie prend une tournure formidable ! " souri Dan

" Hé si vous êtes si bien sur la même longueur d'onde, vous n'avez qu'à vous mariez vous ! " dis-je en les coupent dans leurs délires

Dan me regarda en rougissant

" Mais non ma Mimi d'amour il ne faut être jalouse ! Je n'aimerais jamais une autre femme que toi "dit-il en riant

" Mais c'est pas ça ! " rétorquais-je en rougissant

" Hé ! Le mort d'amour ! On était entrain de régler nos comptes toi et moi ! " cria Natsu furieux

" Tient c'es bizarre, j'ais l'impression que ça sens le cramer " renifla Dan

Je mis ma main sur mon nez pour bloquer l'odeur

Mais celle qui avait réussi a s'infiltrer dans mon nez me firent pleurer

" Oh mon dieux quelle horreur " dis-je

" Désoler si c'est désagréable, mais j'ais fait ça pour te sauver " déclara Roméo

" La puanteur devient insupportable, je sens que je vais suffoquer ! " cria Dan

Il ouvrit quelque peut son armure pour laisser l'odeur qui s'échappa de façon hallucinante

La force fut telle que la ficelle me retenant se casse et je m'envola

" Oh non ! Le destin nous sépare déjà ! " déclara Dan en tendant le bras pour m'attraper

Arechi me rattrapa en vol

" Merci Arechi " soupirais-je

" J'exige que tu me rende ma femme sur le champ ! " ordonna Dan

" Heureusement que Luxus ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe ! Je suis sur qu'il ferait une crise de jalousie sinon " ria Arechi

"Pitié Arechi ! Allons-y " soupirais-je

Dan nous attaqua avec sa lance et moi et Arechi fîmes toucher par l'un de ses rayons

" Ouf j'ais enfin repris ma taille normaleeeee " commençais-je pour laisser ma phrase en suspend que je vus Arechi

" Oh zut, j'ais du légèrement sous-estimer les effets de ma lance ! " déclara Dan

" Regarder ! Arechi est devenu gigantesque ! " cria Natsu

" Tu est fier de toi espèce d'incapable ?! " s'énerva Arechi

" Ha ! Maintenant t'es tout à fait griller ! En faite tu c'est pas du tout te servir de ta lance ! " se moqua Natsu

Arechi paniqua et cassa tout autour de lui

" Arechi ! Je t'en pris calme toi c'est endroit est un cadeau pour l'histoire ! Il ne faut pas le détruire ! " criais-je à Arechi en esquivant une roche

" Ecoute la ! Elle à raison ! " cria Coco à son tour

" C'est tous se qui vous importe ?! " hurla Roméo

Dan lui rendit alors sa taille normal

J'attraper Arechi et lui fit un câlin

" Bon maintenant on va pouvoir repartir à la recherche de l'horloge " se réjouie Lucy

Lucy nous parla des potentiels indice cacher dans le livre, et Coco voulu s'en emparer

Moi, Roméo Arechi, Lucy, Happy et Michelle nous enfuyons après que Roméo lui eu lancer une attaque

Natsu barra la route à Dan

" Je vais lui botter les fesses ! Pendant ce temps dépêcher vous de retrouver l'horloge ! " nous cria Natsu

" Ok mais fait attention ! " l'encourageais-je

" Surtout fait attention à pas te faire marcher dessus ! " se moqua Happy

" Maintenant que t'es plus la se sera déjà moins compliqué ! " cria Natsu

Coco courut après nous

" Arrêter vous immédiatement ! " ordonna Coco

" Arrête de nous suivre ! " cria Roméo en lui envoyant des flammes

Qu'elle esquiva en courant sur le mur

" Alors que dit le livre ? Ou est cachée l'horloge ? " demanda Michelle à Lucy

" Attend j'essaie de comprendre " répondit Lucy

Pour se prendre une statue dans la figure,

Les yeux de cette statue s'allumèrent en rouge et le sol se mi à trembler

Et nous tombâmes tous dans un trou

" Oh non ! C'est bien le moment pour me retrouver à cour de magie " se plein Coco avant de crier à la vue d'un crane

Je tendis ma main vers elle

" Tient accroche toi ! " dis-je

" Je ne veut pas de la pitié de mes ennemis ! " me rétorqua Coco

" Sois pas têtu et attrape sa main ! " cria Lucy

Je réussi à l'atteindre mais la pierre sous ses pieds céda et nous roulâmes toutes les deux tout en bas

" Kanashimi, tu m'entend ? Est-ce que sa va ? " me demanda Michelle

" Oui sa va ! " répondis-je

" T'inquiète pas on va te sortir de la ! " cria Roméo

" Non ! C'est pas la peine partez de votre côté à la recherche de l'horloge ! A un moment ou un autre on se retrouvera ! " déclarais-je

" Kanashimi ! Fait bien attention à toi ! " me prévins Lucy

" Merci ! Vous aussi ! " dis-je

Coco se releva en marmonnant des injures

" Prête à trouver une sortie ? " demandais-je en commencent à avancer

Elle ne répondis pas mais avança

" Il faut faire attention, il y a surement " commençais-je

Coco marcha sur une dalle qui s'enfonça

" Des pièges..." finis-je

Coco manqua de se faire embrocher mais je sauter sur elle pour l'en empêcher

Je me relever ensuite puis lui tendit à nouveau ma main

Qu'elle ignora

Nous continuâmes alors notre route jusqu'à des escaliers

" Pourquoi Fairy Tail se met en travers de notre route ? " me demanda Coco

" Ce n'est pas notre intention, nous essayons juste d'éviter qu'un désastre ne se produise " répondis-je honnêtement

" Est-ce que tu peut me promettre qu'il n'y à rien d'autre que vous motivent ? " me questionna Coco

" Personnellement, oui, mais une amie , la blonde de tout à l'heur, cherche à respecter les dernières volontés de son père " déclarais-je

" Ah oui son père, il s'agit bien de Jude Heartfillia n'est-ce pas ? J'ais entendus dire que c'était un grand homme d'affaire " m'expliqua Coco

" Il l'était oui " dis-je simplement, se qui mis fin à la conversation

Coco souffla

" Je suis désolé " soupirais-je

" Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? " me demanda Coco

" Je sais que je ne suis de très bonne compagnie " déprimais-je

" Ce n'est pas grave " répondit Coco

Nous arrivâmes en face d'une statue identique à celle de tout à l'heure

" Il y a normalement des mécanisme dans se genre de cul de sac " chuchotais-je

" Oui je suis d'accord " répondit Coco en touchant la statue

Puis une avalanche de gravats l'assomma et lui ensevelie les jambes

Je la sortis de la et commença à la guérir

" Kanashimi ! " cria la voie d'Arechi

Je levais la tête pour voir Michelle, Happy, Roméo, Lucy et Arechi

" Je suis soulagé que tu n'ais rien " soupira Lucy

" On va te sortir de la vite fait bien fait tu va voir ! " me souri Roméo

Je souris

**Temps sauté **

" Je m'attendais à se que tu la laisse " s'étonna Happy

" Qu'importe, ils faut qu'on continus " répondis-je

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Sur ce je vous dit au revoir, et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre **

**Place au reviews ! :**

**Matiduro-san: Coucou (:**

**Tout d'abord, super chapitre ! Nickel, tout joli, super super (:**  
**Ahaaaah ... D'accord ... Arechi est un mâle ...**  
**C'est pas plus mal ... Au moins, tes Oc montrent à quel point ils sont particuliers ! Ils se fondent vraiment dans le décor ceux-là ! Si bien que j'ai raconté à mes amies qu'il y avait un new perso dans l'anime et qu'il s'appellait Kanashimi T-T Elles m'ont prise pour une folle ... u.u'**  
**Bref ... Comme précisé avant, je suis une fan du OcXLuxus ! Et ce Dan là qui se met en travers de leur amour ! Méchant Dan ! Méchant méchant méchant méchant ! **  
**Bon, c'est déjà un gros pavé, donc je finis là et te dis à bientôt (:**  
**Ps : Ton chapitre, comme ton histoire, est super ! Bonne continuation ! *v* **

**Merci !**

**Et oui, un mâle :]**

**Hé bien je suis contente, je voulais vraiment qu'ils fassent cet effet !**

**Hihi c'est vraie que se serait dur à croire x3**

**C'est vrai ! C'est un gros méchant, mais il me fait bien rire **

**D'accord ! A bientôt !**

**Merci ! Merci !**

**Sassy129 : j'adore ce chapitre meme si il ne passe rien d interresant mais bon je l'aime bien hate de lire la uite**

**Merci ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien, mais je pense que ça devrait bouger bientôt ( enfin j'espère ^^" )**

**MsDayva: Super chapitre ! Je suis impatiente de lire la suite ! Sa fait quelques jours que je lis ta fiction, c'est quoi ton rythme de postage ? Merci a toi de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement ( je sais je suis impatiente mais on abuse toujours de bonnes choses )**

**Merci ! Mon rythme de postage ? Heu... Bah j'en ais pas vraiment, quand j'ais suffisamment d'inspiration je peut écrire plusieurs chapitres d'affiler... Ou j'écris dès que j'ais le temps, enfin voila quoi ! ( Je sais que ma réponse est vague -_- je suis désolé )**

**Kat5y : ****J'adore j'attend avec impatience le prochain chapitre:-)**

**Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 136 137 :**

**Le retour du diable en personne**

**Au-delà des prévisions **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Dans l'église**

Lucy nous a amenés ici à l'aide du livre

" Est-ce que tu est sur que c'est bien ici ? " demanda Michelle

" En toute logique, oui... C'est ce que dit le texte de la clé du ciel étoilé: la clé repose paisiblement dans un endroit ou resonne en tout temps des prières " répondit Lucy en regardant de nouveau le livre

" Des prières ? " s'étonna Michelle

" Dans une église nous y prions, et, vu la taille d'une église, les voies résonnent à l'intérieur " commenta Arechi

" Par contre je voit pas ou elle pourrait être cachée " déclara Roméo

" Moi et Arechi nous allons voler pour avoir une vu aérienne " proposa Happy

" C'est une bonne idée " dis-je

Happy et Arechi prirent de l'altitude

Nous cherchions tous autours de nous quand quelque chose troua le plafond et s'écrasa au sol

Une fois que la poussière soulevées dissipées, nous vîmes Natsu étalé sur le sol

" Ça va Natsu ? " demanda Roméo

Natsu se releva

" Natsu " s'inquiéta Happy

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " demanda Lucy

" Oh ! Ma mimi d'amour ! Enfin je te retrouve ! " cria Dan du trou que Natsu avait précédemment créé

" Encore lui ! " cria Lucy

" Il se lasse pas de ses surnoms " remarqua Happy

Dan sauta devant moi

" Vient je t'emmène " décida Dan

" Je vais te fermer ton claper ! "cria Natsu en se jetant sur Dan

" Te mêle pas de ça ! "ordonna Dan en faisant rapetisser Natsu avec sa lance

" Ça, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! " cria Natsu

" Vient ma rose, on s'en va ! " me dit Dan

J'allais dire quelque chose quand Roméo se mi entre moi et Dan

Roméo attaqua Dan avec ses flammes

" Toi non plus tu ne retient pas les leçons ! Je vais t'apprendre ! " rétorqua Dan en renvoyant les flammes de Roméo avec son bouclier

Nous esquivâmes tous les renvoi de flamme mais Happy marcha sur Natsu

Michelle se mi au niveau d'Happy

" Hé bain, dit dont ! Tu la prit pour une sourie ou quoi ? " demanda-t-elle

" J'ais pas fait exprès ! " pleura Happy

" Tu peut lancer tes flammes, tu détruira se beau bâtiment mais tu ne me fera pas bouger d'un centimètre " ria Dan

" Il a raison , la magie ne sert à rien" soupira Arechi

" C'est nul ! " bouda Roméo

"Mimi chérie, puisque nous sommes dans un lieu sacré, profitons-en pour reprendre notre cérémonie de mariage ! " déclara Dan avec de la fumée sortant de ses narines

Je pousser un crie avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup

" Tous aux abris ! " criais-je

" Attend moi chérie ! " cria à son tour, Dan en me courant après

Roméo se jeta sur Dan

" Ta qu'à te marier tout seul ! " grogna Roméo en plaquant Dan au sol puis sauta pour esquiver l'attaque de Dan

Je couru vers Lucy, Michelle, Happy, Natsu et Arechi

" Mais c'est quoi le problème de se type ?! " demanda Lucy, horrifié

" Il ne faut plus qu'il s'approche de Kanashimi ! " décida Arechi

" Il faut surtout trouver un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici, il ne sait pas qu'une pièce de l'horloge se trouve ici et il vaut mieux évité qu'il ne l'apprenne " rétorquais-je

" Mais comment voulez vous le faire sortir d'ici ? " demanda Lucy

" Moi j'ais une idée ! " déclara Happy

" Est-ce que tu pense à la même chose que moi ? " demanda Michelle

" Dites, c'est quoi votre plan de bataille ? " questionna Lucy

" Hé, moi aussi je veut savoir ! " cria Natsu

Je les regardais bizarrement

" Vous voulez dire que... "commença Arechi

" Tu doit faire l'appât " me dire Michelle et Happy

" Moi ? " demandais-je bêtement

" T'es la seul qui puisse attiré suffisamment son attention " répondis Happy

" Il ne voit que toi de toute façon " me rappela Michelle

" Très bonne idée ! J'approuve ! " cria Natsu pour se faire entendre

" D'accord je vous écoute, qu'est-ce que je doit..." commençais-je

" Hé ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! C'est trop dangereux ! " me coupa Arechi

" Mais Arechi, soit raisonnable ! La situation est grave ! " essayais-je de le convaincre

" Non, c'est non ! " dit-il

" S'il te plait ? " dis-je en le regardant avec des yeux suppliant

Il me regarda un moment avant de soupirer

" Très bien " céda-t-il

Happy et Lucy me regardèrent étonnés

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je

"Tu sait que tu est très mignonne quand tu supplie ? " me demanda Lucy avec un sourire

Je pris du recul

" Heu..." fut tout se que je put dire

" Je crois que tu lui fait peur Lucy " déclara Michelle

" Bon pouvons nous passer au plan ? " demanda Arechi, frustré

" Oui... Quel est le plan ? "demandais-je inquiète

" Demande le en mariage ! " souri Happy

" Mais vous êtes malade ! " cria Lucy

" Amadoue le en le prenant par les sentiments charmes " proposa Michelle

Je vu Dan s'approcher dangereusement de Roméo

" D'accord je vais le faire ! Mais je ne vous promet pas que ça va marcher, bien au contraire " prévins-je

La seconde j'étais vêtu d'une robe de mariée et des joues rouge

Dan aller embroché Roméo quand je décider d'intervenir

" Daaan ! "

" Oui Kanashimi, ma dulcinée ? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi

Je fit une pose aguicheuse

" Vient mon amour, il faut que l'on parle " dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Roméo me regarda en rougissant et Dan...

Et Dan avait un saignement de nez

" C'est bon signe ! " chuchota Happy

" Oui ! " sourie Michelle

" CANONNNNNN ! J'AIS CHAUD ! " hurla Dan

Dan se mit à courir après moi

Je prit ma robe dans mes mains pour évité de tomber et ria à contre cœur

Happy s'envola dans les airs et lança Natsu sur le bout de la lance de Dan

Natsu a retrouver sa taille normale

" Tu voit ? On a peut-être sept ans de retard sur ton entrainement de guerrier, mais quand on est unis, on sort victorieux et on finit toujours par triompher des petits prétentieux ! Roméo ! " cria Natsu

" Prêt ! " répondit Roméo en lançant ses boules de feu à Natsu

Qui les combina avec les siennes

" POING D'ACIER DU DRAGON DE FEU "

Dan vola dans le mur derrière lui

" On la eu Natsu ! " sourit Roméo

"T'en veut encore ? " demanda Natsu à Dan

Avant de voir qu'il était hors combat

" Ha ! Merci ! On va enfin avoir la paix !" souffla Lucy

" Je peut récupérer mes vêtements à moi, maintenant ? " demandais-je

" Non ! Tu est trop mignonne comme ça ! " décidèrent Lucy, Michelle et Happy

C'est décidément pas ma journée...

Une lumière nous aveugla et laissa place à une pièce de l'horloge

" La dernière attaque de Roméo et Natsu a du déclenché le mécanisme " proposa Michelle

" Natsu ! Tu est un génie ! " félicita Roméo

" Ah ah merci, mais je le savais déjà " ria Natsu

" Ça va les chevilles ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'on est réussi, on a trouvé la pièce ! " sourie Lucy

" Mais comment on va déplacer cette chose ? " demandais-je septique

" Bah j'en sais rien moi ! " répondit-Natsu

" C'est vrai que ça va pas être de la tarte " soupira Arechi

" BON SANG ! " cria une voie

Tous le monde se retourna pour voir Dan sur ses pieds

" Tu veut encore te battre ? " grogna Natsu

" Non ! Tu ma vaincu et j'accepte cette défaite... J'ais le courage d'admettre que tu es le plus fort " déclara Dan en s'asseyant à même le sol

" pendant que tu y es, sa nous arrangerez que tu nous dise quel est l'objectif de l'unité des légions " demanda Michelle

" Oui dit nous tout ce que tu sait " ordonna Arechi

" C'est vrai que des explications seraient les bienvenues " soupira Lucy

" D'accord, vous avez gagner ! Je ne vais pas tenter de vous résistez et je vais tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détailles " accepta Dan en sortant un petit chevalet

" Je vais commencer par vous raconter qui je suis et ensuite je vous parlerez de mon objectif " continua Dan

" Voila donc comment tout a commence :

Je m'appel Dan Straight et je suis né dans la ville de Cédar ( désolé si ça ne s'écrit pas comme cela XoX )

Las-ba, des chevaliers protègent l'église et la cité : la population compte sur eux !

Ma famille es issue d'une longue lignée de chevalier,

Et j'ais perpétué l'héritage familiale...

J'ais grandis au milieu des papillons et des fleurs, on peut dire que j'ais une enfance heureuse...

Mais malheureusement, c'est jours paisible non pas durer : soudainement une guerre civil a éclatée, divisant la ville en deux "

" Il a un passé beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensé au début" remarqua Roméo

" Ça à du être horrible " dis-je tristement

" Oh ma Mimi d'amour s'inquiète pour moi ! Mais non, les combats n'ont durer qu'une demie journée et il n'y a eu aucune victime à déplorée.

Et tous les habitants de la ville se sont très vite réconciliés ! "

" C'est rapide ça ! " ria Happy

" T'es sur qu'on peut appeler ça une guerre, si ça a était aussi court ? " demanda Lucy

" Ouf je suis rassuré " soupirais-je

" Mais c'est après ça que les choses sérieuse ont commencées ! : A l'époque je ressentais mes premier émois amoureux pour une fille magnifique de mon école " expliqua Dan en montrant une image d'une fille brune me ressemblant

" Mais une fois la bataille terminée, il m'était impossible de la retrouver, elle avait disparue "

" Comment ça, disparue ? " demanda Lucy

" Oh ! Ne me dit pas qu'elle à perdue la vie pendant la bataille, c'est trop horrible ! " pleura Michelle

" Pour vous dire à quel point elle était belle, son visage ressemblé à celui de ma Mimi adoré "

" Je veut pas entendre ça ! C'est trop triste " pleura de plus belle Michelle

" Ça explique pourquoi tu a eu le coup de foudre pour Kanashimi ! " chouina Happy

" On peut jamais connaître une personne tan qu'on a pas écouté son histoire et ses tragédies " déclara Lucy

" Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à cette fille finalement ? " demanda Natsu

" Le jour suivant, je l'ais retrouvée et elle était en pleine forme ! "

Arechi et moi soupirions, exaspérés

" Il se moque de nous ce type ! " crièrent Lucy, Roméo, Happy et Michelle

" Après ça, chaque jour, j'allais la trouvée pour lui déclaré mon amour et la demandée en mariage...

Malheureusement, le bonheur lui est monté à la tête et elle a prie peur... A mon avis elle à due pensée qu'elle n'était pas digne de recevoir tout cet amour que j'avais pour elle...

Sa timidité faisait partie de son charme c'était trop mignon ! "

" C'est bizarre, mais j'ais l'impression que les dessins ne correspondent pas tout à fait à son histoire " remarqua Michelle

" Oui on voit clairement qu'elle ne l'aimée pas " soupira Lucy

" Finalement elle a refusée ma demande en mariage et j'ais pleuré pendant trois jours et trois nuits

Pour soulagé ma peine, j'ais alors décidé de partir en voyage

Je voulais vivre une aventure sentimentale !

Tout au long de ce périple, j'ais rencontré beaucoup de jeune et jolie demoiselle ! "

" Chaque fois c'est un style de fille différent ? " questionna Arechi en levant un sourcil

" Ce voyage n'avait pas pour bute de rencontrer une personne qui te rappellerait ton premier amour ? " demanda Michelle

" Non, en faite c'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête ! Pour être franc avec vous, la première fille du coin qui me tapée dans l'œil aurait fait l'affaire " me souri Dan

Je soupirais de soulagement

" Hé bien au moins je suis sur de ne plus être poursuivis par un coureur de jupons " dis-je

" Malheureusement, chaque fois, j'ais du abandonner... Pour des raisons indépendante de ma volonté, bien évidemment.

L'amour et la paix de l'âme ne cessait de m'échappés... Peut-être est-ce le destin de tout chevalier après tout " pleura Dan

" Décidément, les dessins ne reflète pas du tout son histoire" remarqua Lucy, étonnée

" Toute c'est filles l'on envoyé bouler, tout simplement " se moqua Roméo

" Je me demande bien qui sont les artistes qui ont fait tout c'est dessins pour illustrer cette histoire " déclara Michelle

" C'est Mary Hugues, Sugar Boy et les autres qui se sont inspirés de mon journal et de quelques photos souvenirs que j'avais pour faire c'est dessins, ils ont parfois laisser libre cours à leur imagination, donc certain dessins ne reflète pas forcement la réalité " nous expliqua Dan

" Ouais, les dessins sont plus crédible que ce qu'il raconte, je dis ça, je dis rien " soupira Arechi

" Je suis ensuite devenus membre de l'unité des Legions et sur les ordres de messire Byro je suis maintenant à la recherche de l'horloge ! FIN ! Maintenant vous connaissez mon histoire et savez quel est mon objectif, alors j'espère que vous êtes satisfait " finit Dan

" Pas tout à fait non ! Parce qu'en faite ce qui nous intéresse vraiment, c'est de savoir ce qu'est l'unité des Legions et se que vous préparés ! " rétorqua Lucy

" Je ne peut pas vous révélez les secrets de l'unité Légions, si je le faisais je risquerais de m'attirer les foudres de messire Byro " répondit Dan

" Mais elle nous avance à quoi l'histoire que tu nous a raconté ?! " cria Natsu

" Oui, on en a rien à faire de son passé " affirma Arechi

" En vérité c'était une petite autobiographie pour que tu en sache un peut plus sur moi ma beauté! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous mariez, ma Mimi d'amour ! " souri Dan en me prenant dans ses bras

Je poussais un cri avant de partir en courant, avec Dan à mes trousse

Mais avec cette robe et c'est talons de mariée, j'ais un peu de mal à m'enfuir

" Ma mimi adoré ! " me cria Dan

" Nooonnnn ! Au secours ! " criais-je

Arechi me prit et me fit voler mais Dan attrapa ma cheville à se moment la

Dan me tira et je me retrouver la seconde suivant dans ses bras

Je m'empressais de sauter et de courir loin de lui

" Mais en faite ou est la fille de l'unité des Légions de tout à l'heure

Je m'arrêter

" Tu veut parler de Coco ? C'est vraie qu'elle est pas la, elle pourrait être blessé quelque par ? "demandais-je inquiète

" Ou alors elle c'est enfuie ?" proposa Arechi

" Arrête de perdre ton temps à t'occuper de cette fille, c'est notre ennemie je te rappelle " souffla Roméo

" Oui mais elle est une personne sérieuse et de très gentille " dis-je en essayent de convaincre Roméo que Coco à un bon fond

" exactement comme moi ! " me cria Dan avec des yeux en cœurs

" NOOON ! Au secours ! " pleurais-je avant de me remettre à courir

Dan me poursuivi, lui même poursuivi par un Arechi très en colère

**Temps sauter**

" Je pensais qu'ils allaient se fatigués plus vite que ça " déclara Natsu

" C'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir faim " se plaignit Roméo

" Stop ! Lâche la maintenant ! " cria Arechi à Dan

" Non ! Je suis prêt à tout pour mon âme sœur !" cria Dan

" Hiii ! Comment ça ton âme sœur ?! Tout à l'heure tu avait dit que n'importe qu'elle fille ferait l'affaire ! " rétorquais-je

" En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu n'est pas intéressé par Michelle ? "demanda Happy

Dan s'arrêta devant Michelle

" C'est à quel sujet ? " questionna-t-elle étonnée

" Elle est très jolie, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais j'ais toujours préféré les fille un peu plus dynamique " s'expliqua Dan

" Ah je vois, ça convient tout à fait Kanashimi vu que c'est un garçon manquer sur les bords " souri Happy

" Kanashimi ! Je vais t'aider !" me dit Lucy en ouvrant la porte de la vierge

" Voulais vous que je le punisse, princesse ? " demanda Virgo

" D'après ta tenue, tu est une domestique... Sa tombe bien ! Je voudrais que tu nous prépare un bon repas, s'il te plait ! Parce qu'un amour aussi passionné ça creuse l'estomac ! " se réjouit Dan

Quand à moi je me suis réfugier dans les bras de Natsu qui riait de ma mine déconfite

" Je suis désoler, mais je n'ais rien de prêt pour un repas, en revanche je peut vous offrir une danse joyeuse " répondit Virgo avant de se mettre à danser

" Quoi ?! Encore cette danse ?! Je te signale que t'es pas la pour obéir au ordres de Dan ! " s'énerva Lucy

" Kanashimi, sa va ? T'es toute pâle " remarqua Roméo

" Je suis juste traumatisé à vie, je ne veut plus jamais avoir à faire à un gars aussi... aussi " commençais-je

" Avec autant d'inconvenance" finit Arechi, pour moi

J'acquiescer de la tête pour ensuite émettre un grand bâillement

" J'en connais une qui va bien dormir se soir " me souri Natsu en me caressent la tête

" Hé bien , Hé bien on ne peut vraiment pas les laisser seuls c'est deux la " déclara une voix

Moi et Natsu se levâmes d'un bond

La je suis plus du tout fatigué

Le bâtiment commença à trembler

" C'est la voix de messire Byro ! " s'exclama Dan

" Le crétin sur sa pieuvre ?! " s'écria Natsu

Une pieuvre géante nous envoya tous valsés dans le décor

" Dan, Coco, que se passe-t-il ? Seriez vous en difficulté ? " demanda l'homme juché sur la pieuvre

" Je vous en prit, veuillez nous excuser messire Byro ! " l'implora Coco, sortie de nul part

" J'ais extrêmement honte, mais je doit vous avouez que j'ais quelques peut perdus ma mission de vue, c'est vraie ! Mais par contre, je suis heureux de vous apprendre quand ce lieu saint, j'ais trouvé mon âme sœur et..." Dan ne put finir sa phrase car il fut assommé par une pierre

" Et voila ! Le châtiment divin ! " déclara Coco

" A présent, je vous ordonne de quittez ces lieux sans plus tarder et de médité sur votre échec " déclara messire Byro

" Qui c'est celui la ? " demanda Lucy

" Celui qui convoite l'horloge de l'oncle Jude " lui expliqua Michelle

" Hé ! Le vieux qu'a la pieuvre ! Je te signal que les aiguilles appartiennent à Lucy ! Si tu les rends pas tout de suite, JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN BOUILLIE !" menaça Natsu

" Ouais ! En bouillie ! " répéta Happy

Le visage de Byro s'assombrit

" Vous l'aurez voulus... Approchez dont, vermines... "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**J'ais pas mal galéré pour pondre ce truc, et je m'en excuse pour la piètre qualité...**

**Si vous voulez que je saute une partie de cet arc ou l'arc en entier ou bien pas du tout dites le moi ^0^**

**Sur ce je vous dit au revoir !**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je tient à m'excuser pour la longue attente ! (encore x_x )**

**Je suis terriblement désolé, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour mon irrégularité T.T**

**Mais, heu... Et si on passé aux réponses aux reviews ? :**

**sassy129 : ****wow wowo pauvre petite etre je veux pas etre sa place a cause de dan luxus va pa etre content bon bn c quand leur relation va avancer j'attend un lemon moi ou un truc c trop longgggggggggggg**

**tres bon chapitre hate de lire la suite**

**En faite je pense que leur relation va vraiment commencer à bouger après l'arc du ciel étoilé ^^, enfin, je pense ^^""**

**Pour ce qui est du lemon, il faut que je réfléchisse, je ne sais pas :)**

**Je suis désolé qu'il ne se passe rien, c'est juste que je ne suis pas fan de cet arc**

**KeepDead : ton histoire est mega cool!**

**mais c'est illisible avec les fautes d'orthographe :(**  
**Et puis quand est ce qu'on revois Luxuuus ;( ;( Je suis en manque de lui ;(**  
**en tout cas vivement la suite :)**

**Merci ! **

**Oui je suis désolé, sincèrement, je suis une vraie plaie en ce qui consiste l'orthographe D:**

**Héhéhé, en faite je ne sais plus quand est-ce qu'on le revoit XD**

**Je fait au plus vite ! Promis !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égale de l'épisode 151 :**

**Dent-de-Sabre**

**Bonne lecture !**

**AH ! Et pour les intéressés, mon premier OAV a fait son apparition !**

* * *

" J'ais entendu dire qu'il étaient revenus "

"De qui est-ce que tu parle ? "

" Des membres principaux de Fairy Tail, ceux qui avaient disparus i ans "

" Ça m'est complètement égale "

" Ouais, c'est ça,ment pas... Je sais que ça t'intéresse, t'était un grand fan de Natsu ? "

" Cette époque est révolue "

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je regardais en souriant tristement la guilde s'amuser avec l'unité des Legions, je suis un peu triste d'apprendre que Cobra est retourné en prison, une fois de plus...

Mais bon, je me dis que ce ne sera pas éternel

Présentement, je suis cacher sous une table à l'abri de Dan

" Kanashimi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait sous la table ? " me demanda Ever Green

" Oh mon dieu Ever Green, tu ma fait peur " soufflais-je avec une main sur mon cœur

" Pourquoi tu te cache ?" questionna la fée en m'aidant à sortir de ma cachette de fortune

" Hé bien, le chevalier de l'unité des Legions à..." commençais-je

" MA MIMI D'AMOUR ! J'e t'ais enfin retrouver ! " cria une voix derrière moi

" Ma mimi d'amour ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? " me demanda mon amie

Je ne lui répondis pas et partis en courant en criant

" Mon amour ! Revient ! " me somma Dan

" Non ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! " pleurais-je

" Kanashimi ! " m'appela Arechi avant de me faire voler avec lui loin de Dan

Ever Green vola à mon niveau avec sa magie des fées

" Alors, c'est qui lui ?" me redemanda Ever Green

" Un coureur de jupon qui a jeté son dévolu sur Kanashimi " expliqua Arechi

Natsu défia alors Dan à un concours de nourriture

Je soupirais de soulagement

Moi et Ever nous nous posâmes loin des deux ex-ennemis

" Je comprends pourquoi il à eu le coup de foudre pour toi " ricana la fée

Je pris une teinte rosée

La journée passa très vite et l'unité des Légions parti dans la soirée

**Le lendemain **

" La guilde de Saberthoot ? " demanda Natsu

" Leur nom fait référence au tigre à dents de sabre, ils surpassent Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale, à se jour c'est de loin la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore "expliqua Roméo

" C'est la première fois que j'en entend parler " remarqua Grey

" C'est normal, i ans, c'était encore une guilde au niveau médiocre " souligna Arzack

" C'est vrai ? mais comment ça se fait qu'ils aient fait une ascension aussi fulgurante ? " s'étonna Grey

" C'est très simple : ils d'abord changés de maître, puis ils ont recrutés cinq mages au pouvoir exceptionnel, après tout ça il ne pouvaient que s'amélioré " expliqua Max

" Cinq c'est pas tant que ça " remarqua Lucy

" Ils doivent être impressionnant " en conclu Arechi

" Ouais c'est ça ! Moi j'attends de le voir pour le croire " ricana Natsu

" Excuser moi ! J'ais une question : et notre guilde alors, elle a quelle place dans le placement ? " demanda Wendy

Je pouffais de rire

" Tu n'ais pas sérieuse, Wendy ?! " cria Happy

" Ma pauvre Wendy nous sommes dernier " riais-je

Natsu ria à son tour

" Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire tous les deux ? "nous demanda Grey

" Hé, moi je trouve plutôt ça marrent qu'on sois dernier ! " sourit Natsu

" Comme ça le challenge est encore plus grand, on va pouvoir prouver à tous le monde qu'on est les meilleure " souriais-je à mon tour

" Ça va être l'éclate total ! OUH OUH ! Ah je m'enflamme" cria Natsu

" Sacré cousin " soupira Grey

" J'en ais encore du chemin à parcourir pour être aussi optimiste qu'eux " remarqua Roméo

" Vous avez raison Natsu, Shimi , sa va être amusant " ria Wendy

" Hé ! Vous n'aurez pas vu Gildarts, par hasard ? " nous interpella Kana

" Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Mademoiselle se sent triste parce qu'elle a perdue son papounet chéri ? C'est ça ?" se moqua Grey

Je lui lançais mon verre vide dans la figure

" Gildarts c'est absenté, le maître lui a demandé de l'accompagné à notre ancien Q.G " lui appris Erza

" Génial ! Profitions-en pour partir en mission ! " se réjouit Kana en courant vers la porte

**Quelque part**

" Aah , c'était le bon temps il y sept ans, on été des gamins pas plus haut que ça... Toi t'était fan de Gajil, tu t'en souvient ? Il nous fichez une de c'est trouille, c'était la bonne époque "

" Arrête de ressassé le passé Sting, on à pas choisi la même voie que c'est gens-la "

" Ils sont la ! Je les ais trouvé ! "

" Hein ? "

" Prenez ça dans les dents ! "

" Hu !"

" AHH ! QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui fait ?! Il mange ma flèche ?! Mais elle est en métal ! "

**BOOM**

" Oh mince! Je l'ais raté, je suis pas en forme aujourd'hui... "

" Oh non ! Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth ! Sting le dragon blanc et Rog le dragon des ténèbres ! C'est vous le fameux tandems des chasseurs de dragons ! A MOI ! "

" Ou est-ce que tu va ? Tu abandonne tes compagnons ? Bonjour la solidarité ! "

" Je n'en attendez pas moins d'une guilde clandestine, se sont tous des vermines... "

" Bien jouer Sting ! Comme d'habitude t'a pas fait les choses à moitié "

" Ouais ! "

"Lector, Frosh ! On vous attendez, ou est-ce que vous étiez passé ? "

" On été seulement partis en reconnaissance : d'après se que j'ais vu le dragon de feu, le dragon d'acier et le dragon céleste n'ont absolument aucune chance contre toi ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville et je te paris que tu va aller très loin "

" Oui Frosh est tout à fait d'accord ! "

" Sa fait plaisir à entendre ! "

" Sting, tu peut me faire confiance, t'es le plus fort des chasseurs de dragon tu peut me faire confiance, ça ne fait aucun doute "

" Je pense à avoir le niveau pour battre Natsu maintenant "

" Mais n'y avait-t-il pas un autre chasseur de dragon ? "

" Maintenant que tu en parle Rog, c'est vrai, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?"

" Kanashimi si je ne me trompe pas "

" Ouais ça doit être ça, donc Lector, tu en dis quoi ?"

" Peut importe qui elle est, je suis sur que tu n'en fera qu'une boucher "

* * *

**Et voila ! **

**Je suis désoler que ce chapitre soit si court, je vous promet de me rattraper sur mes prochains chapitres !**

**Sur ce je vous dit au revoir !**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bien le bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous êtes de bonne humeur ! Et bonne fête de Pacques ( en retard ) à tous !**

**Passons maintenant au réponse au reviews ! :**

**sassy129 : j'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee mais ta raison c'est trop petit et cours et tu tarde trop a publier enfin bon j'ai adore ce chapitre**

**Merci ! Oui je sais, j'essaierais de poster des chapitre plus long plus vite et vu que mes vacances sont dans trois semaines :D je pense pouvoir accéléré le rythme !**

**Nad-Guest : Super génialialement trop méga top ! (je sais ça ne veut rien dire... mais tant pis !) vivement la suite !**

**XD merci ! Je me dépêche !**

**MsDayva : J'adooooore :p a quand la suite ? (toujours aussi impatiente)**

**Hé bien je ne sais pas quand, mais j'essais de faire au plus vite !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égale de l'épisode 152 :**

**Nous, on vise le top !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

Se matin en arrivant à la guilde, moi et Arechi, nous remarquâmes que le maître avait une annonce à faire

" Tient ? Natsu et les autres ne sont pas la ? " demanda Arechi

" Non, je me demande ou ils sont " répondis-je

Le maître commença alors son discours

" Je vous ais réunis aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer que je vais prendre ma retraite et pour vous donner le nom de la personne qui me succédera " déclara maître Makarov

" Vous êtes sur maître ? " demanda Kana

" Attendez une petite minute, il faut que je réfléchisse à mon discours " chuchota Macao, imbu de lui même

" C'est pas toi, espèce d'andouille ! " rétorqua Wakaba

" Laisser-moi vous présentez le cinquième maître de Fairy Tail : Gildarts Clive " nous annonça le maître en nous montrant Mirajane

" Hein ? "

" Ou est-ce qu'il est passé ? " demanda le maître

" Il est partit, mais il a laissé une lettre " répondit Mira

Le maître nous la lue sous les rires de tous le monde avec une tête déconfite

" Chère maître, chères membres de Fairy Tail,

Désoler je ne me sens pas la carrure nécessaire pour devenir maître "

" Ah ah ah ! Sacré Gildarts " ria Arechi

" Enfin, puisque vous m'avez nommé, je vais vous donnez,

deux ordres à exécuter :

Premièrement, je veut que vous réintégriez Luxus comme membre à part entière de Fairy Tail "

Un gros sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres

Je lâcher un cris de joie en prenant Arechi dans mes bras

" Quelle bonne nouvelle ! " riais-je

" C'est ça son ordre ? Ça commence bien " rechigna le maître

" J'ais bien entendus ? " demanda une voix que je n'avait pas entendue depuis, se qui me sembler une éternité

" Tu refais partit de la guilde ? C'est génial !" se réjouit Bixsrow

" Dans mes bras ! On va enfin pouvoir reformer l'équipe Raijin ! " cria Ever Green en prenant Luxus dans ses bras

" Hé bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est une nouvelle fantastique " répondit Luxus

" Merci beaucoup Gildarts, tu est se qu'on appel un grand homme" pleura Fried

Je regarder avec bonheur l'équipe Raijin, se reformer avec un sourire

" Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à qui le retour de Luxus fait plaisir " ria Erza en me montrant du doigt

L'équipe Raijin se tourna vers moi et je pris une teinte rose et regarda mes pieds

" Tous ça devient très maladroit " ria Arechi

Je lever les yeux vers Luxus, pour voir que lui aussi, rougissant également, évitait tout contact visuel avec moi en regardant ailleurs mais souriant avec une expression douce

Je voulais m'avancer mais c'est comme si j'avais oublier comment mettre un pied devant l'autre

Tout à coup quelqu'un me poussa et je tomber en faisant un petit cri d'étonnement

Je me préparer à la douleur quand deux bras fort me rattrapèrent et me collèrent contre un torse chaud

" Sa va ?! Rien de casser ? "me demanda Luxus avec inquiétude

Je rougis de plus belle

" Oui, je n'ais rien " le rassurais-je avec un petit sourire

Il me le rendit avant de me prendre par les hanches et de m'embrasser

Je posait mes mains sur son torse et lui rendit son baiser

Le maître nous fit revenir à la réalité en toussant pour attiré notre attention

Quelques rires se firent entendre au sein de la guilde

" Je veut que tous le monde sâche que tu m'appartient " déclara Luxus avec un sourire en coin

Je virait au rouge cerise sous les fou rires de l'équipe Raijin et Arechi

Une fois le calme revenu, le maître poursuivit

" Deuxièmement, pour me succéder en temps que sixième maître de Fairy Tail, je nomme Makarov Drear"

" Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! " hurla notre ancien nouveau maître

Toute la guilde se remit à rire

" On retourne à la case départ, tout ça pour ça " soupira Arzack, amusé

" Papi moustache est pas content " déclara Aska innocemment

" Mais si il est content ma puce, c'est notre chef " lui répondit Bisca

" Je part en voyage, je reviendrais quand j'en aurais envie.

J'espère pouvoir vous retrouver tous en forme...

Fairy Tail est ma maison, je reviendrais un jour.

J'espère qu'à mon retour, elle sera redevenue numéro un de Fiore...

Mais ça, se sera votre tâche d'y parvenir, pas la mienne...

Maître, tel est ta dernière mission à la tête de la guilde : refaire de Fairy Tail, la meilleure guilde de Fiore "

"Comment ça, ma dernière mission, je devais prendre ma retraite ?! Si c'est comme ça, je ne laisserais personne me succédé ! " Hurla le maître sous nos rires

**Temps sauter**

" Il est bien gentil Gildarts, mais je crois qu'il rêve quand il dit qu'on va être premier " souri Warren

" Je suis d'accord, il m'a l'air un peu trop optimiste à moi aussi " avoua Max

" Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi défaitistes ? Il faut avoir de l'ambition " leur répondit Erza

" Il y a sept ans sa aurait été possible ..."commença Warren

"Mais la, les choses sont trop différentes " finit Max

" Il y a des guildes comme Sabertooth " expliqua Arzack

" Ou bien Lamia Scale ou encore Blue Pegasus, elles sont très puissante et très organiser toutes les deux, rien à voir avec se qu'elles étaient il y a sept ans " ajouta Bisca

"Maman, elle dit qu'elles sont trop forte " rajouta Aska avec un sourire

" Même avec le retour de nos membres principaux, on ne tient pas la route face à elle " souffla Visitor

" C'est vrai que notre niveau n'a pas évolué depuis sept ans " remarquais-je

" Et il y a des chances pour qu'il est même régresser " déclara Arechi

"Je vois pas comment on peut rattraper c'est sept années de retard " soupira Macao

" Un entraînement intensif ? " proposais-je

" NON ! Sans façon " cria Arechi

La guilde regarda Arechi bizaremment

" Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Arechi ? "demanda Bixsrow

" C'est m'entraîner qui me fait peur, mais plutôt comment défini Kanashimi un entraînement intensif " déprima Arechi

" Huh ? " fis-je

" Comment ça ?" questionna Ever Green, curieuse

" La dernière fois qu'on c'est entraîner, on a frôler l'hypothermie et de se briser tous les os des deux mains " expliqua Arechi

" Je n'irais pas jusque la quand même, c'était dans la limite du raisonnable " rétorquais-je calmement

" La limite du raisonnable était largement dépassé ! " pleura Arechi

" Mais ça nous à rendus plus fort, non ?" demandais-je

" Oui mais..."commença Arechi

" Alors, l'affaire est réglée, la fin justifie les moyens " le coupais-je

Il ne dit rien pendant deux secondes et finit par acquiesçait avec un sourire avant de se placer sur ma tête

" Mais si se serait à refaire, je refuserais " répondis avec assurance mon exceed

Je riais avant de croiser les bras

"Mais cela ne change pas le fait que, actuellement nous n'avons pas le niveau " soupirais-je

" Je suis d'accord avec toi, on ne retrouvera pas notre renommé du jour au lendemain, il faut être patient " sourie Erza

" Je n'aime pas cette perspective " siffla Luxus

" Luxus et sa patience légendaire " ria sarcastiquement EverGreen

" Même, je suis d'accord avec lui " répondit Arechi

" Il n'est pas question d'attendre ! Ça fait sept ans que je poirote ! J'attendrais pas une minute de plus " cria Roméo en sautant sur l'une des tables

" Roméo, calme toi ! " lui ordonna son père

" Je connais la solution ! Je sais comment on peut faire pour reprendre rapidement la première place ! " nous annonça haut et fort Roméo

" Roméo, non " rétorqua Warren

" Attend, tu va pas proposer sa ?! " s'inquiéta Nab

"Mais tais-toi ! J'ais déjà dis qu'on y participerait pas ! Je changerais pas d'avis ! " cria Macao

" Qu'on ne participerait pas à quoi, numéro quatre ? " demanda le maître en arrivant

" Tant que vous continuerez à m'appelez comme ça, je vous appellerais numéro six " rétorqua Macao

" Mais c'est une occasion en or ! On peut pas la manquée ! Il faut qu'on participe ! " gronda Roméo au nez de son père

" C'est hors de question ! J'ais dis non ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?! Et c'est pas la peine d'insister, j'ais dit que plus jamais on y participerait " ragea Macao

Moi et Arechi allions nous interposer quand Luxus nous fit signe que non

Je regardais la scène sans vraiment comprendre, quel est cet événement dont tous le monde parle ?

" Hé bien ! Bonjour l'ambiance ici " remarqua Natsu à l'entrée de la guilde en compagnie de Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lucy et Grey

" Oh c'est vous ? Enfin de retour, vous avez reçus une bonne potion ? " demanda Max

" Non, mais Wendy à deux nouveaux sort " nous apprit Lucy

Wendy ria de bon cœur avant de courir vers moi

" Shimi Shimi ! C'est Grandine qui me les a offert ! " m'annonça Wendy

Je fit de grand yeux

" G-Grandine ? "demandais-je, espèrent avoir bien enttendus

" Oui par télépathie à Polyusica ! " continua Wendy

" Mais Wendy, c'est super ! Tu va devenir encore plus puissante grâce à tes deux nouveaux sorts ! " l'encourageais-je

La dispute entre Roméo et Macao continua

Un vote fut ensuite établie et à l'unanimité, se fut négatif

" N'oubliez pas qu'on à Natsu, Kanashimi et le reste de l'équipe de Tenrô avec nous ! Ils sont trop fort ! Tous ensemble, on est invincible ! " continua Roméo

" Ils on sept ans à rattrapés, je suis désolé, mais on a pas le temps de les remettre à niveau " rétorqua Warren

" J'aime quand on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas la " dis-je en même temps que Natsu

On se regarda avant de se mettre à rire

" Vous pourriez nous expliquer de quoi vous nous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ? On y comprend rien "demanda Arechi visiblement irrité de ne pas savoir le sujet de la conversation

" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pendant vos sept ans d'absence, un tournoi a été créer pour récompenser la meilleure guilde de Fiore " nous expliqua enfin Roméo

" Ça a l'air génial ! En quoi ça consiste ? " demanda Natsu, impatient

J'ais déjà lu quelque chose sur ce tournoi, mais ou ?

" C'est une compétition ou toutes les guildes s'affrontes, il y a beaucoup de combat, ça s'appelle..." commença Roméo

" Les grand jeux inter-magique " finis-je avec de grand yeux, en me rappelant d'ou je tenais cette infos

Le magasine qui annoncer le nouveau concert d'Itami, un concert qui commencera en même temps que le tournoi

" Hein ? Mais comment tu sais, Kanashimi ? " me demanda Roméo

" C'est vrai ça, comment t'es au courent ? " me questionna Natsu

" A notre retour j'ais lu un magazine qui y faisait allusion " expliquais-je sans trop donner de détails

" Hé bin, toi on peut dire que tu perd pas ton temps " me taquina Grey

" C'est une bonne idée d'avoir créer ça " se réjouit Lucy

" C'est vrai ça doit être très sympas " sourit Wendy

" J'imagine qu'il y a de la bonne baston comme on l'aime " rajouta Grey

" Ça a l'air fantastique, vous nous avez dit que Sabertooth était numéro un, c'est donc parce qu'ils ont remporter c'est jeux " déduit Erza

" Exactement ! Si on participe à cette compétition et qu'on la gagne, on pourra enfin les détrônés ! " expliqua Roméo, tout excité

" Peut-être, mais il y a un problème : je vous rappelle qu'actuellement le niveau de notre guilde est bas, sa va être dur de l'emporter " nous rappela le maître

" Ouais ! C'est se que je dis depuis le début ! " cria Macao

" Attendez maître ! Vous ne savez pas tout ! Le prix pour les gagnants est de trente millions de joyeux " argumenta Roméo

L'émotion faciale du maître changea du tout au tout

" On y participe ! " décida-t-il

" Mais vous avez perdu la tête ! " s'exaspéra Macao

" C'est ridicule, on ne battra jamais Lamia Scale " soupira Droy

" Il n'y a pas que Sabertooth ! Il y Blue Pegasus aussi ! " ajouta Warren

" Puis, les années précédente on ais toujours arriver derniers, pourquoi ça changerai cette fois-ci ? " souffla Jet

" Un homme doit être optimiste " rétorqua Elfman

" On va reprendre l'entraînement, les amis ! Il faut qu'on déjoue les pronostiques ! " annonça le maître gonflé à bloc

" J'ais hâte d'affronter Sabertooth ! Je sens que ça va faire des étincelles ! " cria Natsu, tout feu, tout flamme

" Hé ! Fait attention " le prévins Jet

" Quand est-ce qu'ils commencent, c'est grand jeux inter-magiques ? "demanda Natsu

" Dans trois moi, on a le temps " nous apprit Roméo

" Je pense que c'est un peu court " dis-je, pas très sur

" Mais si ! C'est amplement suffisant ! 90 jours d'entraînement pour rattrapé notre niveau et rendre à Fairy Tail sa place de premier ! " m'encouragea Natsu

" Se sera excellent ! " sourit Grey

" Je suis sur que si on se serre les coudes, on peut y arriver ! " ajouta Lucy

" Rien est impossible pour Fairy Tail " déclara Erza

" Allez Kanashimi ! Accepte " me supplia Arechi, avec des yeux trop mignon

" Bon, bon, d'accord, vous avez gagnez " soupirais-je en souriant

" Carla, Arechi ! On participe au tournoi ! Il faut fêter ça ! " ria Happy

Happy, Carla et Arechi s'amusèrent ensemble

" Je dis jamais non à un challenge ! Et à une fête non plus ! Je suis un homme un vrai ! " cria Elfman

" Si on s'entraîne suffisamment, on arrivera au bout de l'objectif fixé par Gildarts plutôt que prévus ! " s'enthousiasma Kana

" Vous êtes sérieux maître ? " soupira Droy

" On va vraiment participer au tournoi ? "s'étonna Jet

" Il faut qu'on tente notre chance ! On verra bien ! " les motiva Reby

" Dites, il est pas encore trop tard pour changé d'avis ? " questionna Arzack

" Les grand Jeux inter-magiques c'est pas seulement s'amuser en se bagarrant Natsu, ne te fait pas d'illusion " prévint Bisca

" Comment ça qu'est-ce que t'entend par la ? " s'inquiéta Natsu

" Cette compétition c'est l'enfer " résuma Warren

" Cela suffit, ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre maintenant ! Je suis le maître et ma décision est prise : A nous les trente mi... Heu je veut dire : A nous la place de meilleure Guilde ! Fairy Tail va participée au Jeux inter-magique " décida le maître sous nos acclamations

On organisa alors une grande fête

**Temps sauter : dans la soirée**

Je me suis amuser avec Natsu et Lucy

J'aurais voulus passer un peu de temps avec Luxus et les membres de l'unité Raijin, mais je n'osais pas interrompre leurs retrouvailles

Actuellement j'étais assise vers le bar en regardant avec douceur la guilde s'amusée

Natsu et Lucy s'entende vraiment bien, c'est trop mignon

" Est-ce que je peut m'asseoir ? " me demanda une voie

Je regardais mon interlocuteur avant de sourire plus largement avec une légère rougeur sur les joues

" Bien sur, Luxus " riais-je

Il rougit avant de s'installer à coter de moi avec deux verre

Je le remercie avant de siroté ma boisson

" Un chocolat froid ? " dis-je étonné de cette gentil attention

" J'ais appris que c'était ta boisson préférer " me répondit Luxus en souriant

" Et toi ? Tu en a profité pour prendre ta boisson préférer ? Du café si je ne me trompe pas ? " dis-je gentiment

Fried me l'a dit une fois

" Ah ? Comment tu sait ? " me demanda Luxus étonné

" J'ais appris que c'était ta boisson préférer " répondis-je en reprenant ses mots

Il me sourit avant de rire

" En faite pourquoi n'est tu pas venu, tout à l'heure ? " me demanda Luxus

" Hé bien, je ne voulais pas interrompre vous retrouvaille, toi et l'unité Raijin " dis-je en rougissant

Il me regarda étonné avant de m'embrasser

" Tu est vraiment unique " me souri Luxus

" A-ah bon ? " demandais-je, incertaine

Il ria de bon cœur

Je ne tardais pas à leur rejoindre dans ses rires

**Temps sauter**

Luxus c'est endormi, la tête sur mon épaule.

La moitié de la guilde est endormie et l'autre moitié et bourré.

Je suis vraiment heureuse que Luxus est réintégrer la guilde...

Je souris doucement avant de poser mes lèvre sur les sienne, avant de m'endormir à mon tour, un sourire ornant mon visage

* * *

**Et c'est sur cette romantique scène que se chapitre se clos !**

**J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas fait trop longuement attendre !**

**Et voila enfin le retour de Luxus, je pense que beaucoup de personne attendez son retour ( surtout moi ! XD )**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attend vos remarques, bonnes ou non, avec impatience !**

**Sur ce ! Au revoir !**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Sur ce, voici les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Sassy129 : oui retour de luxus je suis aussi l'une des personne qui attendait son retour **

**oh le bisous*.* et le truc quand il lui dis qu'elle l'appartenait j'etait en mode ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *.* mimi**  
**veux la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Ah ah ! Ravis que ça te plaise ! Je me hâte !**

**Nad-Guest : Trop mimi shimi et luxus ...sinon, pour la suite j'espere que shimi va s'entainer ( qu'elle ne passera pas tout son temps a faire la fete chez les espris...;))**

**Merci ! AH ! Non ! Je te rassure que non ;), ce serait ennuyant sinon ! Non, j'ais d'autres plans pour elle hihihi !**

**MsDayva : Ouais ! Enfin Luxus est de retour ! Sa va tout de suite devenir plus amusant pour Kanashimi. Moi je dis il faudra juste faire attention, maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, ils vont vouloir faire des trucks chelou :/ je suis entrain de m'imaginer la tête de Natsu qui les surprend xD**

**A bientôt**

**Ouais, vive le retour de Luxus ! C'est claire que ce sera beaucoup moins monotone ! XD Oh mon dieu, j'imagine aussi la tête de Natsu... XD XD**

**Ah Bientôt :D**

**Kat5y : J'adore! attend avec impatience la suite :-)**

**Merci d'adorer :D ! Hihi, je me dépêche, promis !**

**! Ce 43ème chapitre ne sera l'égale d'aucun épisode, **

**Mais il se déroule entre l'épisode 152 et 153 !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

" Alors ? Quel est le programme pour c'est 90 prochains jours ? " me demanda Arechi en volant à ma hauteur

" Avant toute chose, il faut que nous allions dans un magasin de tissus magique " répondis-je

" Ah ? Pourquoi ? " s'étonna Arechi

" Je me sens à découvert sans cape " expliquais-je

" Mais pourquoi du tissu magique ? " me questionna Arechi

" Vu que je vais me procurer une nouvelle cape, je veut qu'elle soit spécial " me justifiais-je

" Ah d'accord " sourit Arechi

**Une fois dans le magasin**

" Tu en veut une aussi, Arechi ? " demandais-je

" Je peut ? Vraiment ? " déclara Arechi, abasourdit

" Bien sur ! Dis moi en quelle couleur tu veut ta cape " riais-je

" Noir, avec des bordures bleues minuit, comme mon pelage " me précisa Arechi

" Très bien ! " acceptais-je en prenant un grand rouleau de tissu noir, et un moyen de tissu bleu minuit comme demander

Une fois avoir payer le tout, nous prîmes, Arechi et moi, le chemin pour notre maison

Arriver dans notre salon, je sortis de l'un de mes tiroirs de quoi confectionner de magnifique cape

Arechi me regarder travailler avec curiosité

" Ça alors, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais peur des aiguilles ? " finit-il par me demander

" En faite, c'est plutôt des seringues dont j'ais une peur morbide, les aiguilles à coudre et autre aiguilles du genre ne m'effraient pas " expliquais-je en coupant, mesurant, cousant divers morceaux de tissus

" Et donc ? Comment va se dérouler notre emploie du temps ? " s'excita Arechi

" Hé bien, je te prévient notre entraînement sera très, et quand je dis très, je veut dire énormément, intensif " commençais-je

Arechi souffla

" J'aurais du m'en douter " déprima-t-il

" Mais avant..." continuais-je sans lâcher des yeux mon travaille

" Quoi ? Il y a pus ?! " s'écria Arechi, perdant ses couleurs

" En faite, notre entraînement sera répartie en deux catégories " expliquais-je en branchant et allumant ma machine à coudre

" Ah bon ? Quelles sont c'est deux catégories ?! " s'excita Arechi

" En tout, cela fera 45 jours d'entraînement et 45 jours d'informations " finis-je

" D'informations ? " répéta Arechi, intrigué

" Il faut se mettre au courant des points forts et des points faibles de nos ennemis " me justifiais-je

" C'est en faite... Très judicieux " sourit Arechi

" C'est pour cela que l'entrainement physique sera particulièrement suant " le prévins-je

" Je suis prêt ! " cria Arechi

" Temps mieux ! " riais-je

**Temps sauté **

" Kanashimi ? " m'interpella Arechi

" Oui Arechi ? " répondis-je

" Combien de cape tu compte faire ? " s'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant entamer la cinquième cape destiné à Arechi, après avoir finit ma propre cinquième cape

" Hé bien, tu c'est comment ça se passe à Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? " souriais-je

" Ah oui, c'est vrai, les membres se battent toujours avec tout et n'importe quoi " soupira Arechi, amusé

" Hé bien comme ça, on aura des capes d'avance " expliquais-je en riant doucement

Arechi sourit avant d'aller se chercher un verre de diabolo menthe

" Tu veut quelque chose, Kanahsimi ? " me proposa mon petit chat bleu minuit

" Hum, et bien, je veut bien un verre de chocolat froid, s'il te plait" demandais-je poliment

Arechi accepta et m'apporta un grand verre de chocolat

" Merci Arechi, tu est gentil " le remerciais-je

Il rougit avant de boire un peu de son verre

" Tu va faire encore combien de cape ? " me demanda Arechi

" Je nous fait une sixième chacune et après c'est tout " lui annonçais-je

Après avoir cousu les derniers détails sur les capes, moi et Arechi, nous en rangions cinq et nous vêtîmes des sixièmes

Le bord des capuches de nos capes étaient décoraient de motifs complexes noirs brodaient sur fond bleu minuit tout comme le bas de nos capes

Dans toutes les capes, il y avait des poches intérieur dissimulaient

" Alors ? Elle te plait ? " demandais-je légèrement inquiète, de peur que sa cape ne lui plaise pas

" Je l'adore ! " cria Arechi

" De quel genre de pouvoirs sont munies c'est capes ? " me questionna Arechi

" Hé bien, c'est cela qui ma pris le plus de temps : les capes dissimulent l'empreinte magique du porteur, empêchant les autres de prendre connaissance de sa puissance... " commençais-je

" Trop cool ! " s'excita Arechi en volant partout

" En faite, elles empêchent toutes personnes de comprendre que le porteur est un mage, et pour ma part, elle empêche les autres de savoir si je suis un garçon ou une fille, vu qu'elle dissimule, mon visage, toutes mes formes féminines et mes chevilles " dis-je en résument le cas de ma cape

" Et, elles régénèrent la magie plus rapidement, soulage la douleurs de blessures mineurs, guérit les égratignures et les bleues et augmente légèrement la vitesse, et j'ais cousus dans la doublure une fine maille en métal qui nous épargnera quelques dommages superficiels " listais-je

" Ow ! C'est cape peuvent sauver la mise en cas de situation désespérée ! Tu est vraiment géniale Shimi ! " se réjouit Arechi

Je pris une teinte rosée

" Oh mais, tu sais, je voulais juste récupéré une cape, donc autan en profiter pour y ajouter de trois amélioration " me justifiais-je

" Et tu à bien fait ! " se réjouit Arechi en se posant sur ma tête

" Bon, maintenant que ça c'est réglé, nous allons fouiller les librairies à la rechercher des guildes qui sont susceptible d'importuner Fairy Tail pendant les grand jeux inters-magique " annonçais-je, déterminer

" Ouais ! Allons-y ! " acquiesça Arechi, avec le même ardeur

**Temps sauté**

" Bienvenus... Heu, monsieur ? " essaya la gérante du magasin en me voyant entrer dans sa boutique

" C'est capes sont vraiment exceptionnelles ! " Me chuchota Arechi, sur mes épaules

" Bonjours, je voudrais tous se que vous avez sur les guildes les plus puissante de fiore, sur un historique de c'est sept dernières années, s'il vous plait " demandais-je

" Ah ! Je vous pris de me pardonner de vous avoir prise pour un homme mademoiselle..." commença la gérante appeurée

" Non, ne vous excusez pas, cela est tout à fait compréhensible, mais trêve de bavardage... Avez vous se que je vous ais demander ? " redemandais-je de façon formelle

" Oui, oui ! Bien sur ! Mais j'en aurais pour un petit moment, et j'espère que vous avez également de quoi payer " me prévins la gérante

" Bien entendu, et, ce n'est pas grave nous pouvons attendre " répondis-je

La gérante s'éclipsa en vitesse dans sa réserve, à la recherche de ma commende

" Tu pense que le maître va nous sélectionner pour les grands jeux inters-magiques ? " me demanda Arechi

" Je ne sais pas, mais l'objectif est de se surpassé " remarquais-je

" Tu a parfaitement raison " sourit Arechi

En attendant le retour de la gérante, nous décidâmes de faire le tours des rayons de livres et de magasines

Nous observâmes un petit moment avant que l'une des brochures du Sorcerer Magazine m'attira l'attention

" Le roi a demandé au chanteur Itami de se joindre au jeux inters-magiques "

Je pris le magazine et l'ouvris pour lire l'article qui parler de cette découverte

J'entrepris de lire l'interview

" Alors, monsieur Itami, pour quelle raison avait vous acceptez ?"

"Eh bien voyez vous, peut après mon réveille, je me suis remis d'actualité avec mon époque,

Et comme j'avais une dette envers sa majesté, elle voulais absolument que je participe, mais n'appartenant à aucune guilde...

Il a du tordre quelques règles."

" Est donc ? Quelles sont les conditions de votre participation ? "

" Oh ça je n'aurez le droit de le savoir que pendant le début des jeux "

" Avez-vous un adversaire que vous espérez pouvoir affronter ? "

" Evidemment "

" Qui donc ? "

" Ma sœur voyons, Kanashimi Sutékina "

" Vous comptez l'acheté au moins ? " m'interrompit la gérante

" Oui, excusez moi " dis-je

Nous retournâmes en caisse pour voir trois énormes sacs plein à craquer de magazines

Je rajouter le magazine que je lisais dans l'un des sacs

" Merci de vous être prit tant de mal " remerciais-je avant de payer

Une fois de retour à la maison, la nuit commencer à tombée

En rentrant, moi et Arechi nous posâmes les sacs sur la table de la cuisine avec soulagement

" Y en a combien ? " pleura Arechi

" Je n'en sais rien, et après réflexion, je veut pas savoir " soupirais-je en fouillant le sac dans lequel le magazine que je voulais poursuivre et le posa sur la table basse du salon

" Bon, je vais à la douche la première " dis-je en me forçant à rire en accrochant ma cape au porte manteau de l'entrée

" Ok ! " me répondit Arechi en posant lui aussi sa cape

**PDV Arechi**

Je regarder la porte de la salle de bain se fermée et entendis un "clic" signifiant que Kanashimi avait fermée à clé

Je volais vers la cuisine pour commencer à déballer les magazines et les ranger

Après un petit moment la fenêtre s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer une tête rose

" Natsu ? " m'étonnais-je

" Tient ! Salut Arechi ! Comment ça va ? " me salua Natsu

" Bien et toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? " lui demandais-je

" On commence l'entrainement demain, donc j'en profite pour vous souhaitez bonne chance " ria-t-il en fouillant le frigo à la recherche de nourriture

" Le repas est dans le four " Appris-je au chasseur de dragon

" Ah merci, Arechi ! " ria Natsu

Il se servit une grosse assiette avant de s'installer sur canapé

" Ou est Kanashimi ? " me demanda le glouton reposant sur le canapé

" Elle est à la douche, elle doit avoir bientôt finit " expliquais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Natsu

" Elle est longue ? " me demanda-t-il

" Non " souriais-je

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je me regarder dans la glace tout en me brossant les cheveux avec un regard vide de vie

J'observer mon visage et tout particulièrement mon œil gauche, absent de sa jolie luminosité

Cet œil qu'il aimer tellement, qu'il haït aujourd'hui

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux quand je regarder mon reflet

Ce reflet qui me dégoûte tellement

" Itami " chuchotais-je pendant que les larmes s'accumulait sur le bords de mes yeux, sur le point de s'écoulaient sur mon visage pâle

Je lançais avec fureur ma brosse dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux, avant de tomber à genoux part terre en étouffant mes cris, à l'aide de mes mains, cachant mon visage

**PDV Natsu**

J'étais entrain de rire avec Arechi quand un bruit fracassant retentit de la salle de bain

Arechi et moi bondîmes du canapé avant de courir vers la pièce ou se trouver Kanashimi

Je défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied pour voir une scène que j'étais loin de croire, voir un jour

" Kanashimi...? " fus tous se que je put dire, à cour de mot

Elle était a genoux la tête dans les mains, entourée de morceaux de miroir brisés

Ses épaules tremblées sans vouloir s'arrêter

Je me dirigeais doucement vers elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras

Kanashimi sanglota dans mon coup en s'accrochant à ma veste comme une bouée de sauvetage, tremblante comme une feuille

" Kanashimi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! " S'inquiéta Arechi

Elle baragouina quelque chose entre deux sanglot avant de me tenir encore plus fort

" Itami ? " répétais-je

" Qui c'est ? " me demanda Arechi

" A Edolas, c'était son fils, peut-être qu'il lui manque ? " proposais-je

Les sanglot se transformèrent en étouffements

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ma cousine suffoquer dans mes bras

" NATSU ! FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! " me hurla Natsu

Dans la panique, je choisis d'assommer Kanashimi, qui petit à petit repris une respiration normale

Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras et l'allongea dans son lit deux place, et lui posa la couverture jusqu'au cou

Arechi revint avec un petit bol d'eau avec un gant baignant dedans

" Merci Arechi " chuchotais-je en prenant le gant, l'essora et le posa délicatement sur le front de Kanashimi

Puis je partis chercher une chaise que je poser devant le lit de ma cousine en la surveillant attentivement

Mes yeux vagabondèrent dans la pièce puis tomba sur l'une des photos trônant sur la table de chevet de ma cousine

La première c'est une photo de groupe de toute la guilde, la deuxième c'est un grand cadre contenant une photo uniquement de moi et elle,

Une autre avec Grey

Une avec Lucy

Une avec Reby

Une avec Erza

Une avec Wendy et Carla

Une avec toues les membres de l'unité Raijin

Une avec Happy

Une avec Arechi

Et la dernière photo de ce grand cadre montrait Arechi, Happy, moi et Kanashimi

Un autre cadre plus petit se trouvait à côté, il y avait deux enfants visiblement jumeaux

La petite fille avait les cheveux plus foncé que son frère et les cils plus longs

Je pris le cadre dans mes mains

" Qui c'est ? " demandais-je à Arechi qui replonger le gant dans l'eau avant de le reposer sur le front de Kanashimi

" Je ne sais pas " finit-il par me répondre

" Tu ne lui a jamais demander ? " m'étonnais-je

" Je n'ose pas " m'avoua Arechi

" Pourquoi ? " questionnais-je, surpris

" A chaque fois que le regard de Kanashimi croise cette photo, son visage s'empli de tristesse et j'avais peur de la blessée encore plus " m'expliqua Arechi d'une petite voix

" Natsu ? Arechi ? " chuchota une petite voix fragile

Arechi et moi se retournâmes vers Kanshimi qui avait ouvert les yeux et qui été maintenant assise en nous regardant l'air briser

Son œil gauche est visible, mais il à l'air... mort ?

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ? " demandais-je inquiet

Kanashimi ferma doucement les yeux avant de lâcher un soupir instable

" Je crois que je ne peut pas vous cachez tous mes secrets plus longtemps " finit-elle par chuchoter en ouvrant les yeux

" Quels secrets ? " s'inquiéta Arechi

" Ceux de mon passé " répondis Kanashimi

Je lui mis la photo que je n'avais pas lâcher, sous le nez

" C'est qui ? " questionnais-je en pointant du doigt les deux enfants

" Moi et mon frère " répondit Kanashimi

* * *

**Et voila la fin de mon chapitre ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**

**Sur ce je vous dis : au revoir ! **

**Et à la prochaine !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Coucou tous le monde ! Comment ça va ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que les autres ...**

**Mais bon ! Trêve de bavardage, Place au Reviews !**

**Nad-Guest :** **Arg ! je trouve cette histoire fantastiquement et magnifiquement écrite ! Vivement la suite ! Pourquoi Itami déteste sa sœur ? Es-ce que Luxus revient bientôt ? Quels sont tous les pouvoirs de Shimi ?**

**a bientôt !**

**Oh merci beaucoup ! Je fait au plus vite, promis ! AH AH tu vas pouvoir savoir pourquoi dans se chapitre ! Je pense que Luxus ne devrait pas trop tarder ! ****Au revoir !**

**Sassy129 :** **enfin elle leur dis son passe enfin ont va savoir pourquoi itami déteste sa sœur hâte de lire la suite *.***

**Et oui ! Tous sera plus claire maintenant (bon pas tout non plus hein XD )**

**KeepDead :** **kyaaaaa trop trop trop bien**

**veux la suiiiiiite!**  
**Luxus *bave***

**Haha ! Je me dépêche !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 153 :**

**La chanson des étoiles**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

" Ton... Frère ? "

" Oui Natsu, mon frère " répondis-je

" Mais pourquoi tu nous a jamais parler de lui ? " demanda Arechi

" Hé bien, la raison pour la qu'elle je ne vous ais jamais parler de lui avant, c'est par ce qu'il me hait " chuchotais-je

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?! " cria Natsu

" Pour ça, il faut remonter dans le temps " déclarais-je

" Tout à commencer quand moi et mon grand frère, Itami, avions 5 ans...

Nous partagions tous, nous étions inséparable, il était hyperactif et moi timide et malgré notre jeune âge, nous sachions déjà se que nous voulions faire...

Il voulais chanter et moi lancer des sorts, mais notre rang ne nous laisser pas l'espoir de réaliser nos rêves...

Puis un jour, sur une place, Itami c'est mi à chanter, c'était magnifique, mais nos parents n'ont pas approuvés, et quand nous sommes retourner dans notre manoir, il lui on infligé une punition et l'on fait enfermé dans notre chambre pendant un mois...

Pendant se mois, je n'avais pas le droit de le voir ou de lui parler, puis mon père appris que je voulais faire mage plus tard, déjà qu'il était en colère contre mon frère, pour la "honte" qu'il a infligé à notre famille...

Alors quand il a su, il a voulu me crever l'œil gauche, en pensant que toute ma magie y résidait, finalement il n'a pas réussi...

Et puis, quelque jours avant que mon frère ne soi autorisé à sortir, j'ais appris que les kidnappeurs d'enfant qui pullulaient dans Fiore arrivaient dans notre ville...

Je savais que le roi, à se moment, avait une dette envers notre famille, et je me suis arranger pour qu'il emmène mon frère avec lui dans son palais, pour le sauver d'un éventuel enlèvement

Mais je devais rester avec mes parents pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, alors j'ais fait croire à mon frère que je ne l'aimer pas pour qu'il me déteste, lui ais fait les pires méchanceté dont j'étais capable et il est finalement parti avec le roi sans demander son reste...

Puis moi et mes parents avons pris le train pour une des affaires de mon père, mais il y a eu un accident, et le train a dérailler... Et puis, les kidnappeurs sont arrivés, et il mon pris avec eux, laissant les cadavres de mes parents, puis j'ais finit à la tour du paradis, en tan que cobaye en raison de mon œil...

Ils mon torturer, physiquement, mentalement, puis un jour ils sont aller trop loin... J'étais sur le point de mourir, mais le chef d'expérimentation m'implanta une lacrima contenant divers mélange de pouvoirs pour continuer à m'utiliser... Grâce à ça, je survécus et est acquis plus de magie, alors ils ont décidés de me faire travailler comme tous les enfants de la tour.

C'est comme ça que j'ais rencontré Jellal et Cobra " finis-je sur le bord des larmes

" Je suis désoler, si j'aurais sus " commença Natsu

" Nan, c'est bon" dis-je en reniflant

" Mais, pourquoi tu ne nous a pas parler avant ? " demanda Arechi, choquer par mon passé

" Hé bien je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ma vie, je ne trouvais pas ça necéssaire " expliquais-je dans un murmure

_SBAM_

Je regardais Natsu dans le choc, en tenant ma joue endolorie

" Natsu ? " bégayais-je

" Ne dit jamais que tu n'ais pas importante, ne le sous-entend même pas, et je t'interdit, de ne serais-ce que le penser " me grogna Natsu

" Mais..." commençais-je

" Natsu a raison, puis tu à fait ça pour sauver ton frère, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir " me rassura Arechi

Je les regardais avant de les prendre dans mes bras

" Je vous aime tellement, tellement " pleurais-je

"Kanashimi " me chuchota Natsu en me berçant

" Il faut que tu dorme un peut maintenant, demain va être une longue journée" me déclara Arechi en me caressant les cheveux

Ils m'allongèrent dans mon lit et me recouvrir avec la couverture.

Je m'endormie presque immédiatement

**PDV Natsu **

Je caressais les cheveux de Kanashimi pour les prochaine minutes, elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage

" Tu crois que Erza sait que Kanashimi était à la tour du paradis ? " me questionna Arechi

" Nan, sinon elles se connaîtraient depuis longtemps " répondis-je

" Ouais t'a raison " soupira l'exceed de ma cousine

Je souriais doucement avent de laisser un baiser sur le front de Kanashimi

" Je te dis bonne nuit Arechi, fait attention à elle pendant c'est trois moi " déclarais-je avant de sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de ma sœur de cœur

**45 jours plus tard**

**PDV Kanashimi **

**Lieu : Quelque par dans la forêt de ****Magnolia**

" Bon faisons le point de c'est 45 derniers jours d'information " déclarais-je avec un gros tas de feuille dans mes mains

" D'accord ! " sourit Arechi avec un paquet identique au mien entre les pattes

" Dans la guilde de Blue Pegasus :

Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki : Chef d'équipe des Trimens, composée de lui-même, d'Hibiki Leithis, d'Eve Tilm et de Ren Akatsuki

Il porte une grande attention à tout ce qui porte à l'odorat, ce qui correspond à sa magie

Ichiya utilise la magie des parfums, un pouvoir tiré de ses parfums, ils ont un effet curatifs sur la douleurs physique et la fatigue et pourraient même guérir du poison, il en possède également certains qui lui permettent d'augmenter considérablement sa force physique ainsi que sa taille

Les stats d'Ichiya d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine sur 5

Attaque : 4

Défense : 3

Vitesse : 2

Intelligence : 2

Étincelant : 5

conclusion : éviter de le laisser utiliser ses parfums sur lui ou sur nous, sinon, trouver un moyen de ne pas les respirés, capacités du dragon de l'air à renforcées

En second

Hibiki Leithis : surnommé Hibiki des Cents Nuits

Sa magie, Archive, est chargée de gestion de l'information et des demandes de combats et peut également comprimer des informations dans des données magiques et les envoyer à la cible voulue...

Avec cela, Hibiki est capable de coordonner les mouvements de ses alliés ainsi que de leur donner de nouvelles connaissances

Les capacités connues :

Barrage Dur : Il met des écrans Archive devant lui qui lui servent de protection

Explosion Archive : Il fait exploser des écrans Archive qui assomment l'adversaire

Recherche : Permet de rechercher des informations

Transfert d'informations : Permet de transférer des informations directement dans la tête de son interlocuteur

Télépathie : Hibiki peut communiquer avec d'autres personnes loin de lui à travers leurs pensées, il est capable de rester en contact avec ses coéquipiers de loin. Pour converser avec eux, il place son index ainsi que son majeur gauche sur le côté de sa tête

Les stats d'Hibiki d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine sur 5

Attaque : 3

Défense : 3

Vitesse : 4

Intelligence : 5

conclusion : Plus un mage de soutien qu'un mage de combat, il faudra tout de même se méfier de sa finesse en stratégie et tactique... Capacités de vitesse et de combats à renforcées

En troisième :

Ren Akatsuki : Surnommé Ren de la Nuit Calme

A l'aide de sa magie de l'air, Ren a la capacité de faire des chose comme faire exploser l'air ou de vider l'oxygène que contient celui-ci

Aérienne : Ren bloque son adversaire dans un dôme qui réduit l'oxygène à l'intérieur et fait suffoquer les ennemis et blesse les oreilles en raison de la variation de pression.

Vue aérienne: Ren utilise sa magie de l'air pour briser le sol et ramasser des roches, en utilisant de l'air. Ces roches sont ensuite tiré sur l'ennemi.

Phose Aérienne: Après avoir oscillé ses deux mains dans un mouvement circulaire autour de lui, Ren les amène vers l'avant, créant un petit cyclone qui entoure la cible, en le blessant et détruisant les obstacles environnants.

Les stats de Ren d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine sur 5

Attaque : 5

Défense : 4

Vitesse : 3

Intelligence : 3

Conclusion : Mage à ne pas sous-estimer, sa magie peut me mettre dans le pétrin si je baisse ma garde... Capacités de défense et du dragon de l'air à renforcées

En quatrième :

Eave Tilm : Surnommé Eave de la Sainte Nuit

Il a autrefois travaillé avec les Chevaliers des Runes de l'ancien Conseil Magique jusqu'à sa dissolution pour rejoindre Blue Pegasus

Eave contrôle la magie de la neige et lui donne la capacité de faire des boules de neige ou de provoquer des avalanches instantanément, ainsi que de congeler ses ennemis

Capacité connues :

Furie Blanche : Il envoie des boules de neiges violentes

Croc Blanc : Eave balance son bras en avant, afin de créer de la neige qui est manipulée pour s'enrouler autour de la cible

Manteau Blanc : Il recouvre une large zone de neige qui paralyse ses adversaires pour les stopper, idéale quand il y a beacoup d'ennemis

Toubillon de Neige : Il envoie des mini vortex de neige

Technique de la montagne blanche: Eave envoie une boule de neige géante qui tue ses adversaires à cause du froid extrême

Blizzard : Permet à Eave de générer et de contrôler des tempêtes de neiges, de les déplacer à travers les gestes de ses mains et d'utiliser la puissance des vents froids pour frapper plusieurs cibles

Clone de Neige : Il créer un clone de neige qui va encaisser un coup ennemis à sa place

Les stats d'Eave d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine sur 5

Attaque : 3

Défense : 3

Vitesse : 5

Intelligence : 3

conclusion : Sa magie étant celle de la neige, je n'aurais aucun problème face à lui... Mais par précaution, capacités du dragon de la neige à renforcées " récitais-je pour la première guilde de ma liste

" Pour l'instant, tu doit renforcé tes capacités du dragon de l'air, de vitesse, de combat, de défense et de dragon de neige " me lista Arechi

" Oui, j'espère que je vais y arriver " boudais-je

" Bien sur que tu en est capable ! Allez continuons avec la deuxième guilde de notre liste ! " ria Arechi

" Oui ! Tu a raison ! " souriais-je

" Ensuite...Passons à... Lamia Scale !" riais-je

**PDV Externe**

C'est comme ça que Arechi et Kanashimi passèrent une bonne partie de leur journée, en énumérant les points forts et points faibles des guildes les plus puissantes de Fiore leur permettant ainsi de programmer un entraînement adapter

Les guildes qu'ils on étudier furent : Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quattro Cerberus et Sabertooth

" Dit Kanashimi..." commença Arechi

" Oui Arechi ? " demanda Kanashimi

" Je ne m'étais jamais poser la question, mais je voudrais savoir, quels sont tes pouvoirs ? "questionna l'Exceed

" Mes pouvoirs ? " s'étonna Kanahsimi

" Oui " rougit Arechi

" Hum, laisse moi réfléchir...Tout d'abord... J'ais les pouvoirs du dragon de l'air, du fer, du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et ceux de la neige et de la mort " dis-je pensivement

" Hein ?! Mais comment c'est possible d'avoir autant de pouvoir de chasseur de dragon ?! " cria Arechi

" Hé bien, hormis les pouvoirs de neige et de mort, toutes les capacités de chasseur que j'ais, sont la grâce à la lacrima qu'on ma implanter quand j'étais petite " répondis-je en faisant allusion à la lacrima dont je lui est parler, à lui et à Natsu il y a 45 jours

" Ow c'était ça comme pouvoirs à l'intérieur de cette lacrima" chuchota Arechi

" Ensuite, je peut invoquer trois types d'armes : les armes contondantes, les éventails et les fusils de tireur d'élite (pour sniper si vous voulez)et les pistolets " souriais-je

" Trop cool ! Mais et tes chaînes de sang ? Et tes deux tenues ? " me rappela Arechi

" Oh, c'est un sort que j'ais appris en lisant un livre d'incantation et mes deux tenues, se sont des formes évoluées de mon pouvoir du dragon de la mort " lui appris-je

" Et le sort que tu a utilisé avec Zelef ? " me questionna Arechi

" Oh, c'est l'un des sorts de ma magie antie-dragon de la mort, parce que, sans la vie, il n'y aurais pas de mort, et vises versa" expliquais-je

" Gray m'a dit que tu à lus vraiment beaucoup de livre, je m'attendais à se que tu ais plus de pouvoir différent " me déclara Arechi

" C'est vrais, j'ais lu d'innombrable livres sur la magie, mais je n'ais pas besoin d'un nombre incalculable de magie différente qui me seront toutes inutiles " raisonnais-je

" Tu na donc pas d'autre pouvoirs ? " redemanda Arechi

" Si j'ais également le pouvoir de la voix, en chantant, je peut créer des illusion en rapport avec les paroles et de trois trucs du genre " lui appris-je

" C'est vrai, et ton œil ? " me demanda mon exceed

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avant que je n'affiche un visage triste avec un pathétique sourire

" Hé bien, c'est ma deuxième origine " chuchotais-je

" Pourquoi t'es si triste alors ? " s'inquiéta Arechi

" Le jour ou Itami est parti, j'ais lancer une malédiction sur mon œil qui bloque ma deuxième origine et quelques capacités et qui me fait ressantir une douleur constante, et si je l'utilise malgré tout, je perd de ma santé " expliquais-je

" Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ta fait ça ?! " me cria Arechi en colère

" Pour me rappeler, que, même si ça partez d'une bonne intention, j'ais blesser mon frère, je l'ais briser... C'est une punition que j'ais décider de m'infliger " dis-je en regardant mes pieds

Arechi ne dit plus un mot

" Tu sais Kanashimi, dé fois, je me demande, si, une seul fois, rien qu'une seul fois, tu à penser à toi ? " Me demanda Arechi les larmes au yeux

" Je suis désoler " bégayais-je

Arechi me sourit

" Allez ! Allons manger une glace ! " ria Arechi

Je le regardais avec de grand yeux avant de sourire avec des larmes coulant sur mon visage

" Merci Arechi, merci du fond du cœur" susurrais-je

**Temps Sauté**

**Lieu: Magnolia **

Avec nos capes sur la tête, cachant nos identités, Arechi et moi empruntèrent un raccourci pour rejoindre notre glacier préféré, c'est celui ou j'ais parler avec Wendy pour la première fois

Je vu du coin de l'œil, un garde de l'armée parlé à quelqu'un dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment

" Des infos sur les guildes clandestines ? " demanda la personne caché

" Oui, sur une en faite " répondis le garde

" Sur laquelle ? "

" Raven Tail "

" Ah, qu'est-ce qui se passe "

" Elle est devenue une guilde officiel, tout comme vous l'aviez prédis et participera au grand jeux inter-magiques"

" Iwan est au courant de mon plan ? "

" Oui monsieur, il trouve que cela est une bonne idée, et compte le mettre à exécution "

" Très bien, je vais m'assurer qu'il le suive à la lettre, je ne peut pas me permettre de perdre cette fée, je vais m'assurer de lui couper les ailes moi même "

Les deux protagonistes partirent dans des direction opposées

" Arechi, vite nous devons aller à la guilde " chuchotais-je à mon chat avant de le mettre sur mes épaules et de courir comme une dératée

Note à moi même : cette cape est juste trop cool, même quand je cour, elle ne se déplace pas

En un temps record j'étais devant la guilde

Arechi et moi rentrâmes en trombe et essouffler

Je poser mes mains sur mes genoux pour souffler un peut

" Qui êtes-vous ? " me demanda le maître

Tient, Il n'y que le maître, Mirajane, Jubia et Luxus

" Maître... J'ais une... mauvaise nouvelle..." dis-je en respirant bruyamment

" Kanashimi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiéta Mira en posant une main sur mon épaule pour le soutien

Je fut entouré des seuls personnes présente de la guilde,et ils avaient tous des regards inquiet

Arechi descendit de mes épaules et fit tomber ma capuche

" Raven Tail..." commençais-je, en stabilisant mon souffle, faut dire que Fairy Tail été au complet opposé de mon ancienne position

Luxus et le maître me regardèrent avec de grand yeux, attendant que je continus

" Est devenue, une guilde officiel " finis-je en me relevant

" Quoi ?! "hurlèrent les deux Drear en cœurs

" Ce n'est pas tout " déclarais-je sombrement

" Qu'y a t-il en plus ? " me demanda Mira avec de grand yeux choqué

" Raven Tail participera également au grand jeux-inter magique " annonçais-je

" Non mais c'est une blague ! " cria le maître rempli de colère noir

Bon c'est peut-être pas le bon moment de leur dire la suite

" Kanashimi, il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? " me demanda Luxus après m'avoir dévisager un court moment

"H-h-heu c'est que, peut-être devrions nous attendre que le maître est digérer les informations que je vient de donner, non ?" proposais-je

" Non ma petite Shimi, continus " me pria le maître

Je déglutis difficilement

" Raven Tail en aura après l'un de nos membre, je ne sais pas le quel, il faudra faire attention " répondis-je hésitante

Luxus me dévisagea avec choque avec de froncer les sourcils et de serré les poings

**Une fois le calme revenu**

" Heu sinon, pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ? " s'étonna Arechi

" Oh, j'allais oublier, justement j'allais envoyer Mirajane pour aller te chercher " me sourit le maître

" Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? " demandais-je sceptique

" Je vous est faire tous les quatre pour une raison : vous allez participez au grand jeux inter-magique " nous annonça le maître

" Hein ?! " criions nous tous les quatre en cœurs

" Mais je me serais attendus à ce qu'il y ai Erza et Natsu voir même Grey et Lucy " marmonna Arechi

" Ils participeront eux aussi ! " ria le maître

" Heu, Jubia n'est pas sur de comprendre " déclara Jubia incertaine

" Vous, vous serez l'équipe de Fairy Tail B ! " cria le maître dans la joie

" Est-ce que c'est même permis dans le règlement deux équipes de la même guilde ? " questionnais-je

" Evidemment ! " me répondit le maître

" Moi ça me dérangerais pas d'y aller, c'est le fait de me retrouver dans une équipe B qui me chiffonne " déclara Luxus

" Dans ce cas, j'ais une proposition à vous faire : l'équipe qui sortira gagnante pour exiger ce qu'elle veut de l'autre équipe pendant une journée " nous proposa le maître

" Autrement dit, les gagnants auront le droit de donner des gages au perdants " comprit Arechi

" Tous se qu'on veut hein ? "marmonna Luxus

" Ça pourrait être amusant " sourie Mirajane

" Jubia pourrait lui faire faire ce qu'elle veut " rougit Jubia

" Bon l'affaire est réglé alors, on se revoit pour les jeux inter-magiques, et pas avant " finit le maître avant de nous faire disposé

**Une fois chez le glacier**

Arechi et moi mangions nos glace quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler

" Oui ? " demandais-je

" Je repensais à cette nuit, ton œil, il y a quelque chose de plus que tu ne ma pas dit " me déclara Arechis sombrement

Je le regardais étonné avant de sourire tristement

" Oui,de cet œil je suis aveugle, c'est pour ça qu'il a l'air mort " balançais-je simplement

Arechi se retrouva à cour de mot

" Allez ! Mange ta glace ! Il y a 45 jours d'entraînement qui nous attendant " me forçais-je à rire

" Ouais..." me souris Arechi

* * *

**Et voila la fin de se chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues !**

**Désoler pour mes innombrables retard de postage !**

**Sur ce ! Je vous dit au revoir !**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien !**

**Moi ça va, je suis en vacances ! Alors j'aurais plus de temps pour pour écrire mes chapitres !**

**Et c'est avec cette bonne humeur que je répond avec plaisir à vos reviews ! :**

**Salut :)**  
**Désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé aux derniers chapitres mais mon art secret s'est manifesté !**

**Du coup, je fais tout ici :3 J'avoue, je suis flemmarde donc je vais pas faire un gros gros pavé hein, mais je vais quand même te dire ce que j'en pense :p**

**Alors, ton chapitre est très bien mais j'espère que Kanashimi et son frère se réconcilieront :o Je les imagine un peu comme Toka et son frère dans Tokyo Ghoul '3' Du coup c'est classe :D**

**Sinon, poste vite le chapitre 45 :3**  
**Bisous 3**  
**Mathy**

**Ahah ! Merci ! Tokyo Goul ? J'en ais déjà entendus parler, c'est bien comme manga ? Bisous :)**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 155 :**

**Crocus, la cité fleurie**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi... ****Ville de Crocus**

" Ouah toutes c'est fleurs son magnifique ! " me chuchota Arechi dans mon oreille, assis sur mon épaule droite

" Et leurs odeurs sont sublimes " soupirais-je de bonheur en replaçant mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule gauche

Les gens autour de nous s'écartaient, effrayés par nos capes cachant notre identité

Je m'approchais d'un des nombreux stand de fleurs

La vendeuse nous regardèrent en transpirant , moi et Arechi

Je me penchais vers les roses noirs et pris une profonde inspiration

Un petit garçon regardait les colliers de fleurs jaune en rougissant

Un petit sourire s'étira sur mon visage

" Je voudrais l'un de c'est colliers de fleurs jaune s'il vous plait " demandais-je avec douceur en me tournant vers la vendeuse qui sursauta au son de ma voix

" Oui ! Bien sur ! Cela fera 10 joyaux" me dit-elle en me tendant l'un des colliers

Je plonger ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir 150

" Tenez " dis-je gentiment

" Mais ! Pourquoi ? " me demanda la vendeuse en prenant mes 150 joyaux

" Pour la beauté de vos fleurs "expliquais-je en prenant le collier

" Merci mademoiselle! "cria la vendeuse

Je lui fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse et me tourna vers le petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et m'accroupis à son niveau

" Tient, il est pour quelqu'un à qui tu tient, n'est-ce pas ? Une amoureuse peut-être " riais-je en lui donnant le collier

" Oh ! Merci, madame ! " cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras avec du rouge au joues

Je lui rendis son étreinte avant de continuer mon chemin

J'observais la ville avec étonnement avant d'entendre des pleurs

Orientant mon regard vers la source du bruit, je vis une petite exceed dans une sorte de costume de grenouille rose

Je me mis à sa hauteur et lui caressa la tête avec gentillesse

" Hé la, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je

L'exceed me regarda étonné avant de se blottir dans mes bras

" Frosh c'est perdue, elle a très peur ! " pleura l'exceed (dans mon histoire, Frosh sera **une fille**, mais selon l'auteur, le sexe de Frosh est **un secret** )

" Avec qui était tu avant de te perdre ? " questionna Arechi avec plus de douceur que d'habitude

" Frosh était avec Rog mais après elle ne l'a plus vue ! " Pleura Frosh de plus belle

" Rog de Saberthoot ? " questionnais-je en la berçant

" Oui..." gémit Frosh

Je pris Frosh dans mes bras et me redressa

La cape cachait désormais Frosh

" Dans ce cas, allons retrouver Rog " déclarais-je avec réconfort

" Ou est-ce que l'on va chercher en premier ? " me demanda Arechi

" Le mieux, c'est d'aller directement à l'auberge de Saberthoot " répondis-je

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée lumineuse, mais nous n'avons pas mieux pour l'instant " soupira Arechi

" Je sais " soupirais-je avant de commencer à marcher avec comme destination, l'auberge des Saberthoot

Comment je sais ou elle ce situe ? Simple c'est l'auberge la plus grande de la ville et tous le monde en parle dans chaque coin de rue

Quand je fut enfin devant les portes de l'auberge, un coucher de soleil pointé le bout de son nez

J'entré de façon discrète en me cachant dans l'ombre

Je longeait les murs à la recherche du dragon de l'ombre

Quand j'aperçus son dos, il se retourna brusquement vers moi

" Qui êtes-vous ?! Sortez de l'ombre, immédiatement !" grogna-t-il de façon menaçante

Je sortis doucement

" Bonjour Rog, le dragon de l'ombre " déclarais-je

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ?! Comment est-tu rentrée sans attiré l'attention des membres de ma guilde ?! " s'offusqua Rog

" Je te pris de baissé d'un octave en t'adressant à ma meilleure ami, surtout quand elle te rend service " menaça Arechi

" Pardon ? " s'étonna Rog

Je secouais avec précaution la forme endormie de Frosh

" Hein ? " chuchota-t-elle en se frottant les yeux

"Nous sommes arriver, Rog est la " souriais-je

Là, Frosh bondit de mes bras pour câliner Rog

" Frosh ! " Cria-t-il avec bonheur

" Allons-y Arechi " dis-je avec bienveillance

"Oui" soupira-t-il, avec un ton légèrement déçu

" Nous aurons une petite discussion en rentrant " riais-je en retournant raser les murs

Arechi marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible

" Merci " m'interpella Rog

" De rien, fait juste attention au personnes qui te sont chères " le prévins-je avec gentillesse

Puis nous sortîmes de l'auberge sans encombre

" Nous devrions rentrer à l'auberge, même si il nous reste beaucoup de marge " déclarais-je

" Oui, c'est une bonne idée " ria Arechi

" Dit moi, Frosh m'a l'air de t'avoir taper dans l'œil " souriais-je malicieusement

" Et toi tu est d'humeur bienfaitrice, ce ne sera pas grâce à la présence de Luxus ? " me répondit farouchement Arechi

Je rougis en lâchant un rire gêné

" Qui sait ? " dis-je bêtement en croisant les bras avec un sourire béat

" Peut-être que l'on pourrai prendre du ravitaillement pour les autres " proposa Arechi

" C'est une bonne idée ! En parlant de notre équipe, qui sera notre cinquième coéquipier ? " questionnais-je

" Je n'en n'ais pas la moindre idée, mais vu que le maître n'a pas voulu nous le dire, nous le saurons en temps voulu " réfléchit Arechi

" Ça promet d'être intéressant en tout cas " riais-je

**Temps sauté**

**PDV Natsu**

" Une bagarre ! " cria une voix

"Ouais ! Enfin un peut d'animation dans cette fête ! On y va ! " criais-je en courant vers la source du chahut

" Avec toutes les guildes réunies au même endroit, pas étonnant qu'il y ai du grabuge " s'exclama Happy

Lucy m'interpella

J'allais lui répondre quand une odeur atteint mes narines

" Attend, je sens un truc " prévins-je Happy

" C'est une odeur qui ressemble à celle des dragons, très semblable à celle de Kanashimi, voyons ça de plus près " décidais-je en accélérant le rythme

Je pousser les gens et me mis à quatre pattes pour passé la foule

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? " demandais-je en voyant deux gars, un blond et un brun

" Qu'est-ce que tu fait la toi ? " me questionna le blond

" Mais c'est ce cher Natsu Dragnir " remarqua le gars au yeux rouges

" Je crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître " répondis-je

" De qu'elle planète tu vient ? T'a jamais entendu parler de Sting et Rog les dragons jumeaux de Saberthoot ? "

" Ce sont les mages les plus puissant de la première guilde de Fiore ! "

" C'est deux la sont de Saberthoot ? " s'étonna Lucy

" Ça peut expliquer la bagarre " raisonnais-je

Puis le gars qui s'appel Sting s'approcha de moi en riant

" Alors, la rumeur disait vraie ? Tu va participer au grand jeu inter-magique cette année " déclara-t-il

" Oui mais comment vous savez qui je suis ? " demandais-je

" Un certain dragon noir... Acnologia, ça te dit quelque chose ? C'est bien toi qui n'a pas réussi à le tué... Un tel échec c'est la honte pour un chasseur de dragon " me nargua le blond

Je grognais en colère

" Dire que je t'admirais avant, grâce à ça je sais que tu ne vaut rien... Quand à Rog, il était fan de Gadjil " m'appris le blondinet

" En tan que chasseur de dragon, je m'intéresser juste un peut à ce qu'il faisait " rétorqua Rog

" Vous êtes des chasseurs de dragon ? Donc j'avais bien reconnus l'odeur " déclarais-je

" Mouis, sauf que nous on est pas des chasseurs de dragon de pacotille, on aurai pas laisser Acnologia écrasé notre guilde " me répondit Sting

" Tu dirait certainement pas la même chose si tu te retrouvait face à un monstre pareil, espèce de prétentieux " le cassa Lucy

"Peut importe qu'on l'ai rencontrer ou pas " répliqua Rog

" On vous parle des différence de niveaux entres les chasseurs de dragon " ajouta Sting

" Laisser moi vous expliquer en détails :

Natsu, Wendy et Gadjil, ont étaient initiés à la magie par des dragons et sont donc considéré comme la première génération de chasseurs...

Votre ami Luxus et ainsi que Combra de Orasion Seis, sont devenus chasseurs de dragon en se faisant implantés une lacrima dans le corp, ce qu'il fait qu'ils correspondent à la deuxième génération...

Quand à Sting et Rog, ils possèdent toutes ces caractéristiques, ils ont étés élever par des dragons et on reçu une lacrima, ils forment donc la troisième génération de chasseurs de dragon, qui est l'hybride des deux premières " m'expliqua un exceed

" La troisième génération ?! " m'étonnais-je

" Oui, celle qui surpasse largement les deux autres " annonça l'exceed

" Vous faite partis de la même génération de chasseur que Kanashimi, je serais curieux de voir ça " répondis-je

" Quoi ?! Kanashimi fait partie de la troisième génération ?! " cria Lucy

" Quoi ?! " s'étonna Sting

" Je ne m'y attendais pas..." ajouta Rog avec de grand yeux

Un sourire mesquin s'étira sur le visage de Sting

" Maintenant qu'on en parle, je me souvient d'avoir vu une image d'elle dans le sorcerer magazine, c'est une vraie bombe sexuelle " ria Sting en se léchant les lèvres

" C'est vrai, je m'en rappelle de cette image " chuchota Rog en rougissant, mais gardant néanmoins son visage impassible

" Hé ! Un peut de respect c'est de ma cousine dont on parle la " grognais-je

" Oh, intéressant ! " souri Sting de plus belle

"Et pour vos dragons ? Eux aussi ils ont disparus en l'an X777 ? " demandais-je pour changer de sujet

**Temps sauté **

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je fut la dernière à revenir avant minuit

" Coucou tous le monde ! Je ne revient pas les mains vides " dis-je en entrant dans notre chambre les bras chargés de nourritures et de boissons

" Ah ! Kanashimi te voila ! "ria Mira en me voyant entrer

" Oui, je suis désoler si je vous ais fait attendre " m'excusais-je en posant tout notre ravitaillement sur la table de notre chambre collective et retirant ma capuche, ce que fit Arechi également

" Non ce n'est rien ! Mais Luxus faisait les cent pas dans la chambre c'était amusant " me raconta Mirajane

Je vit du coin de l'œil Luxus croiser les bras en marmonnant sous son souffle

Je riais avant d'allais l'embrasser sur le nez en rougissant

" Merci de t'être inquiéter, c'est trop mignon " riais-je de nouveau

Il rougit en évitant mon regard

La porte sur laquelle il était écrie " salle de bain ", s'ouvrit pour laisser place à

" Mistgun ? Attend, non c'est pas possible il est à Edolas, alors... Jellal ?! " m'étonnais-je

Je vis ses yeux s'illuminés

" Kanashimi ? Votre maître ne ma pas dit que nous serions dans la même équipe " dit-il incertain

" Mais tu ne peut pas participer, tu n'a pas l'emblème de la guilde " remarquais-je en arquant mon sourcil droit

Jellal me prit par une épaule et m'entraîna vers le balcon

"Je vous l'emprunte " déclara Jelllal sous l'œil désapprobateur de Luxus

Une fois sur le balcon il me pris dans ses bras

" J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi c'est sept dernières années "susurra-t-il dans mon oreille

Je lui rendis sont étreinte avec douceur

Après cette séquence émotions, il me parla d'une étrange magie qui fait son apparition chaque année lors des jeux et me demanda de gardé un œil sur toute chose me semblant suspecte

" Très bien, autre chose ? " demandais-je en retournant vers l'intérieur

" Fait attention à toi, petite sœur " ria Jellal

Je vu les membres de l'unité Raijin parler avec Luxus quand Jellal ébouriffa mes cheveux de sa main droite

" Mais heu ! Arrête t'a pas le droit " gémis-je en replaçant les mèches rebelles nouvellement acquises

" Je suis ton frère, j'en ais parfaitement le droit " ria-t-il

" Vous êtes frère et sœur ? " s'étonna Jubia

" Ouais on peut dire ça " répondit Jellal

Je vu l'aura de Luxus devenir beaucoup moins hostile que précédemment

" La jalousie, un vilain défaut mais une si belle preuve d'amour " pouffa Arechi

Luxus grogna en toute réponse

" Je comprend Luxus, Kanashimi et très belle, pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète quand des hommes lui tournent autours " sourit Jubia

Je pris une teinte écarlate

" Ouais, comme Dan " ria malicieusement EverGreen

Un frisson parcouru mon échine rien quand pensant à lui

" S'il te plait EverGreen, ne parle pas de ce pervers " grogna Arechi

" Jubia à raison, tu aurais un grand avenir dans le mannequinat et toutes les entreprises se battraient pour t'avoir " déclara Mirajane

Tout à coup, l'horloge sonna minuit

Je soupirais de soulagement... intérieurement

" Cher concurrents des grand jeux inters-magique, soyez tous les bienvenus ! " annonça une voix

" Ça vient de dehors " remarqua Jubia

Notre équipe se précipita sur le balcon

" Ow, voila un impressionnant hologramme ! " s'étonna Arechi

" L'hologramme d'une citrouille ? " s'étonna Mira

" Elle adorable " riais-je

" L'épreuve éliminatoire débutera dans quelques instants, lorsqu'elle sera terminée, il ne restera plus que huit équipes sur cent-treize " ajouta l'adorable citrouille

" L'épreuve commence maintenant ? Pourquoi ? " questionnais-je en replaçant ma capuche

" A chaque édition des grand jeux inters-magique, le nombre de guilde participante augmentait, ce qui d'après certain, rendait le spectacle difficile à suivre ! C'est pour quoi, cette année, seul huit équipes vont s'affronté ! Les règles des éliminatoires sont très simples ! " discouru mister pumpkin, ( monsieur citrouille, pour les non anglophones ) en dansant

Notre hôtel se mit à tremblé et monter vers le ciel

Je m'accrocher à la balustrade de peur de tomber

" Regarder ! Les autres auberges décollent du sol aussi " remarqua Jubia, cramponner à l'unes portes du balcon

" Cette épreuve éliminatoire est une course ! Le point d'arriver est le domus flau ! Les huit équipes qui l'atteindrons en premiers seront qualifiées " continua l'hologramme

Un chemin en bois apparut devant nous

" C'est vraiment cool en faite " chuchotais-je

" Tous les sort sont permis, sans aucune restrictions ! La seul chose que vous devez garder en tête, c'est qu'il faut que vous terminiez dans les huit premiers ! Cependant, si vous n'arrivez pas tous les cinq ensemble, vous serez disqualifiez ! L'équipe organisatrice rejette toutes responsabilités si l'un des participants meurt dans le labyrinthe ! "

" Quand il parle de labyrinthe, il parle de se machin sphérique là-haut ? " demandais-je en pointant du doigt l'objet flottant dont je parlais

" L'épreuve éliminatoire des grand jeux inters-magiques va commencer ! SKY LABYRINTHE ! C'EST PARTI ! "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus, sans aucune restrictions !**

**Sur je vous dit au revoir et à bientôt !**

**BYE~ !**


	46. Chapter 46

**Coucou tous le monde!**

**J'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Allez ! Voici les réponses des reviews ! ( J'aime tellement les lires et y répondre ! C'est tellement électrisant ! ) :**

**Nad-Guest : Salut, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas regarder ta fic et je suis déçu, je pensais que tu aurais posté un ou deux chap depuis le temps... bref, si non j'espère que tu vas continuer parce que J'ADORE ta fiction !**

**Désolé Nad-Guest, sincèrement, mais je promet de me rattraper ! Après tout, je suis maintenant en vacance !**

**Oh que oui je continus ! Je vais pas m'arrêter maintenant, nous arrivons à un moment crucial pour Kanashimi !**

**Matirudo-san :** **~ Yo**

**Eh oui, je suis là ! Et encore une fois, ton chapitre est génial :3 Mais tu le coupe à un moment qui me fait rager : la ou on veut que ça continue !**  
**Tokyo Ghoul ? Ouais, c'est trooooop bien *_* En plus je connais l'opening par cœur *commence a chanter* Oshiete yo Oshiete yo /SBAAAF/ *autre moi* Chuut, tu chantes trop mal *moi* Aieuuh, c'est même pas vrai en plus T.T *autre moi* si *moi* non *autre moi* si *moi* non *autre moi* /SBAAAAAF/ *moi* aie T.T**  
**Désolée, je me suis emportée ... Bref, ton chapitre est vraiment trop bien et je veux la suite au plus vite !**

**~Coucou**

**Merci ! Ahah tous le monde fait ça, pour pousser le lecteur à continué de suivre ! Ça parle de quoi en faite ? XD j'ais souvent se genre de conversation avec mon autre moi aussi, on a toujours des conversations... animées XD !**

**Non t'excuse pas, j'adore quand les gens s'emporte, la vie est beaucoup plus amusante comme ça !**

**Merci, quand j'ais l'inspiration, ça fuse dans mon cerveau, donc la suite ne va pas tarder !**

**Sassy129**** : enfin le chapitre tant attndu tu nous a fait langerir mais sa c sur pas pour rien hate de lire la suite**

**Hé oui ! Mais personnellement j'accroche plus ce chapitre que le 45 ! Tu à de la chance voila la suite!**

**Sans plus attendre voici le titre de ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 46 ous épisode 156 et 157:**

**Sky Labyrinthe**

**et**

**Nouvelle Guilde**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

**Lieu: Sky Labyrinthe **

"Bon, quel chemin emprunté?" Se demanda Mira

"Le Domus Flau ce situ à l'est de nous, nous devrions alors peut-être allez vers l'est?" Proposa Luxus

"Jubia est d'accord" déclara Jubia

"C'est par la" Nous apprit Mira, avec une boussole en main en pointant... hé bien, l'est

**temps sauté**

"Cette structure est tellement complexe qu'il est difficile de se diriger tout droit vers l'est" remarqua Jellal

"Ow nous avons la tête en bas" ria Mirajane

"Kanashimi, tu va bien? Tu n'à pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes rentrer dans le labyrinthe" m'interpella Luxus

"Hum?» Demandais-je en levant la tête de mes papiers, Avec le bouchon d'un stylot dans ma bouche, dépassant de ma cape

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait?" Demanda Jubia

"Je prend des notes» répondis-je en fermant mon stylo plume

"Pourquoi faire?" S'étonna Mirajane

"Si on ne prend pas des notes sur les routes déjà empruntées, les passages franchis, Les endroits qui communiqués ou les chemins à évites, on aura beaucoup de mal à progresser" expliquais-je

"C'est une bonne idée, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps" acquiesça Mirajane en souriant

"Mais je ne suis pas convaincus par cette solution» soupirais-je

"Ah oui?" Me questionna Jellal

"Peut-être devrions-nous nous dirigez vers le centre du labyrinthe? Nous pourrons peut-être gagner du temps?" Proposais-je

"Pourquoi pas? Après on est plus à cinq minutes près" déclara Luxus, pensif

**Temps sauté**

J'entrevoyais au loin de la verdure et de l'eau quand le Sky Labyrinthe se mit à trembler

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» S'inquiéta Mirajane

"Jubia à un mauvais pressentiment " Déclara Jubia, incertaine

J'allais répondre, quand je sentis mes pieds se dérobés du sol et tomber en chute

"Ah!" Fis-je surprise avant de voir la ville de Crocus se rapprochée

"Kanashimi!" Hurla Luxus en tentant d'attraper ma main, mais échoua

"Le labyrinthe se met en mouvement" Cria Jellal

Je déployais mes ailes de neige maintenant noir ( avant, sa neige étée rouge )et vola vers mon équipe pour l'aider à ne pas tombée

Une fois la secousse fnit, je me posais délicatement au sol

"Tous le monde va bien?" Demandais-je préoccupé de l'état de mes camarades

"Oui sa va, tous le monde va bien, et toi?" me répondis Luxus

"Oui, plus de peur que de mal" riais-je

**Temps sauté**

Nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de ville quand le Sky labyrinthe se fit de nouveau connaître

Cette fois-ci je n'eu pas le temps de m'agripper à quoique soi et fus sous l'eau avant d'avoir eu le temps d'employer de nouveau ma magie

Une fois remonter à la surface, je pris un grand bol d'air et toussa un peu pour expulser l'eau de mes poumons, je regardais ensuite autours de moi pour voir une porte lumineuse avec écrit au dessus : " GOAL "

"Kanashimiii! Est-ce que tu va bien?!" me cria une voix lointaine

Le levais la tête pour voir le reste de mon équipe accrochée au toit des maisons

"Oui! Venez! J'AIS TROUVÉ L'ARRIVER" criais-je de toutes mes forces

Quelques minutes plus tard nous fûmes devant ladite porte

Monsieur citrouille nous attendez

Il nous applaudit

"Luxus Drear, Mirajane Strauss, Jubia Lockser, Mistgun, et Kanashimi Sutékina! Toutes mes félicitations,vous avez réussi l'épreuve éliminatoire!" Nous félicita la citrouille

"A quelle place réside-t-on?" Lui demandais-je poliment

"Vous êtes à la très honorable deuxième place" nous apprit-il avec enthousiasme

Je fit de grand yeux, même si personne ne le voyait, à cause de ma cape

"Mais c'est magnifique!" Se réjouit Mirajane

"Vous pouvez maintenant retournez dans votre auberge pour vous reposer jusqu'à la cérémonie d'ouverture qui aura lieu demain " nous annonça notre interlocuteur avant de nous laisser passer

**Une fois l'équipe B de Fairy Tail sortie de Sky Labyrinthe **

Une fois rentrez, nous avons décidez d'allez tous mangez au restaurant en invitant Arechi, Bixsow, Freed et EverGreen, qui attendaient notre retour avec impatience

Puis après le diner, les Membres de l'équipe Raijin repartirent en nous souhaitant bonne nuit

"Deuxième ... C'est trop la classe" chuchotais-je allonger sur mon lit les bras et les jambes écartés, semblable à une étoile de mer

"C'est clair ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous finnissiez deuxième" souri Arechi roulé en boule sur la tête de Luxus

"J'adore ta façon de nous encourager» déclara sarcastiquement Luxus

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laissée sortir Mirajane en nuisette blanche

Je me levais d'un bon hors de mon lit avec mes vêtements sous le bras

"Mon tour!" Riais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain

"Bah en tu est la seul qui ne se soit pas encore laver" pouffa Arechi

Je décidais d'ignorer son commentaire et partis me laver

Une fois cela fait, je sortais de la salle de bain en short et débardeur noir, les cheveux tréssés dans une tresse basse, avec toujours une partie camouflant le côté gauche de mon visage

Jellal m'observa avec de grand yeux et Luxus se couvrait le nez Avec sa main en rougissant

Et Jubia ainsi que Mirajane me regardaient Avec des sourires malicieux avant de rire de Luxus

"Kanashimi, tu aurais pu... Non, tu sait quoi ? Fait comme si j'avais rien dit " soupira Arechi en riant

"Hein?" Lui demandais-je sans comprendre

Arechi allait me répondre quand une voix dehors, attira notre attention

Nous accourûmes tous sur le balcon

"Ça y est,nous avons nos huit équipes qualifiées! Le Sky Labyrinthe , l'épreuve éliminatoire des inters-magiques grande Jeux est maintenant terminée!» Cria l'homme Citrouille

"Quelles sont les guildes qualifiées?" Demanda Jellal

"Vous vous demandez surement quelles sont les guildes qualifiées! Pour le savoir, il vous faudra patienter jusqu'à la cérémonie d'ouverture!" Finit l'hologramme avant de Disparaître

"Il aurai pu nous le dire maintenant quand même ..." soufflais-je en croisant les bras

"Tant pis, on saura les résultat que demain, nous devrions aller dormir maintenant" bailla Luxus en me portant jusqu'à un lit et nous allongea avant de s'endormir la tête plongée dans ma poitrine après m'avoir langoureusement embrasser

**Le Lendemain, au Domus Flau**

Avant de partir nous préparés, nous parlions de l'état de Wendy avec inquiétude

Mais qui a fait ça ?!

**Dans le vestiaire des femmes de l'équipe B **

"Y a pas moyen, ça doit être une blague" déprimais-je en observant la robe que je devais porter pour les jeux

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?" Me demanda Mirajane en se changeant

«Rien du tout» soupirais-je en rougissant

Le maître veut que je porte cette robe, très bien ... mais il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je porte ma cape, duh ! (Je vous mettrais le lien de la robe un peut plus tard :D)

**Une fois tous les membres de l'équipe, habillés et prêt à sortir dès qu'ils seront appelés **

Comme d'habitude, ma cape cachait chaque partie de mon corps

"Il y a une ambiance de folie dans le stade" remarqua Mira

"Jubia pense qu'il doit y avoir des milliers de personnes " pensa Jubia

"La plupart des mages de Fiore sont ici, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de gens ordinaires" déclarais-je

"Le coup d'envoi de la cérémonie d'ouverture sera donné dans quelques instants ! Ici Chapati Lola, votre commentateur ... Monsieur Yajima ancien membre du conseil, sera notre consultant pour cet événement... Encore merci d'avoir acceptez notre invitation " Déclara le commentateur

"Je vous en pris" déclara M. Yajima

"Pour la première journée de compétition, nous avons l'immense privilège d'accueillir Miss Fiore, la jolie Jenny Rrearlight membre de bleu Pegasus" Continua Chapati Lola

"Cet année, la victoire ne nous échappera pas" affirma Jenny Rearlight

"Les équipes vont Maintenant faire Leur entrée dans l'arène! Commençons par les huitièmes des éliminatoires qui tenteront de reconquérir leur gloire passé ! Ils sont aussi féroces que leur nom est féerique! Je vous demande d'applaudir, FAIRY TAIL!" Annonça le commentateur

La foule hua l'équipe A de Fairy Tail

Je réprimais un rire

"Ça va être amusant de les battre, j'imagine déjà la tête de Natsu" pouffais-je

"Je suis totalement d'accord" souri Luxus en rejoignant mes rires

"Tout juste rescapé des éliminatoires, les éternels derniers sont sur de finir huitièmes du tournoi ... Avec le retour de la redoutable équipe de Tenro, peuvent-ils devenir les numéros un de Fiore ?" Clama Chapati Lola pour agrementé le suspens

"Félicitation! Je suis content que vous soyez la, je vous souhaites bonne chance, mages de Fairy Tail!" Encouragea M. Yajima

Juste après, les encouragements de notre guilde parvint à nos oreilles

"Qu'ils sont gentils" s'enjoua Mirajane

"Sans plus attendre, Nous poursuivons avec les septièmes des éliminatoires, la meute des enfers! Voici les QUATRO CERBERUS!" Poursuivi Chapati

"C'est pas un nom de chien ça ? " Demanda Jubia

Je hochais positivement la tête en réponse

"Nous accueillons maintenant une guilde exclusivement féminine, arrivée à une très honorable sixième place, on les appelles aussi les danseuses de l'océan ! Voici MERMAID HEEL " Hurla Monsieur Lola

"J'ais lus que c'est une guilde plutôt puissante" Appris-je à mon équipe

"Bof, ça reste à voir" me répondit Luxus en croisant les bras avec indifférence

"Ils ont finit cinquièmes, et Leurs ailes bleues scintilles dans le noir! Voici BLUE PEGASUS!" Enchaîna Monsieur Chapati

"Ce ne est pas la guilde qui vous a retrouvez ?" Me demanda Jellal

"Oui c'est bien elle" acquiesçais-je

"Je suis votre supportrice numéro un!" Applaudie Jenny Rearlight

"Quatrième, représentant la déesse sacré de l'amour et de la guerre, LAMIA SCALE!" Scanda Monsieur Chapati

"Cette guilde aussi à participer à notre recherche" Appris-je à Jellal

" Vous avez terminez seulement quatrième ?! Vous vous êtes pas foulez, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire " les réprimanda leur chef, Ooba Basaama

Et dire que je trouvais mon nom et mon prénom casse pied à dire

" A la surprise générale, l'équipe suivante à terminée à une très belle troisième place, lors des éliminatoires ! Et ceux pour sa toute première participation aux jeux, accueillez comme il se doit les troupes mobiles de minuit ! RAVEN TAIL ! " Hurla Monsieur Chapati

Un silence s'installa dans tout le Domus Flau

" Eux, ils sont louches, mais ça nous le savions déjà " chuchotais-je à l'oreille de Jellal

" Si c'est bien leur première participation, ils n'ont aucun lien avec la magie que je percevais " me susurra Jellal à son tour

" Je vois, et tu la sens à nouveau, cette année ? " m'inquiétais-je

" Non, pas pour l'instant " fut la réponse de Jellal

" Vous avez finit vos messes basses ? Parce que c'est à nous " nous coupa Luxus

" Ne soit pas jaloux Luxus " se moqua Mirajane

"Cher amis ! Il ne reste plus que deux équipes à découvrir ! Second de l'épreuve éliminatoire... Ça alors, c'est incroyable ! Vont-ils à nouveaux déployés leurs ailes brisées ?! Voici à la surprise générale, L'EQUIPE B DE FAIRY TAIL " hurla incrédule Monsieur Chapati pendant que Luxus créa une barrière de foudre avec notre emblème avant de la faire disparaître pour nous laisser passer

" Belle entrée en matière " riais-je

Il sourit avec fierté

" Mirajane ?! " s'étonna Elfman

" Kanashimi ?! " cria Natsu

" Jubia...? " demanda Grey

" Luxus a eu le droit de participer finalement ? " questionna Lucy

" L'équipe mystère représente aussi Fairy Tail " observa Ichiya

" Passe si vite là ! Attendez une seconde ! Quelqu'un peut me dire se que Mistgun fait là ?! " demanda Natsu

" La tout à gauche, se ne sera pas Jellal par hasard ?" chuchota Erza

Jellal lui fit signe de se taire avec son doigt à la surprise de Natsu et Grey

Je souriais bien que personne ne pouvais le voir

" Il faut vraiment s'appeler Fairy Tail pour réussir à qualifier deux équipes " souri Hibiki

" Luxus... Et Kanashimi " déclara sombrement l'homme en armure d'or de l'équipe de Raven Tail

" J'aime pas du tout cette histoire, quelque peut m'expliquer pour Fairy Tail à deux équipes ? C'est trop Wild ( "sauvage" pour les nom anglophone), même pour moi " ajouta Rocker de Quatro Cerberus

" Hé bien dit donc, j'ais l'impression que de nombreuses personnes sont désorientées par se nouveau règlement Monsieur Yajima, y compris chez nos concourants " commenta Monsieur Chapati

" Je le crains... Et c'est peut-être le moment de rafraîchir la mémoire de notre publique : à partir de cette année, chaque guilde peut en effet représentée jusqu'à deux équipes " expliqua Yajima

" Maître, vous nous aviez rien dit ! Comment ça se fait ? " demanda Lucy

Le maître ria au et fort avant de répondre :

" Vous avez vu ça ?! Le monde entier découvre la toute puissance de Fairy Tail ! "

" Précisons néanmoins que dans ce tournoi, toutes les équipes vont devoir s'affrontées, sans exception... A votre avis les membres d'une même guilde sont-ils prêt à se battre en eux ? " s'inquiéta Monsieur Lola

Quel question futile

" Hum, connaissant leur antécédent, ça ne devrait pas posé de problème " rassura monsieur Yajima

" Ce n'est quand même pas très juste pour les autres, tous le monde sais que certaines épreuves des grand jeux vont mettre aux prise un mage de chaque équipe... Rien empêchera les deux mages de Fairy Tail d'unir leurs forces pour gagner " contra Jenny Rearlight

" Vous pensez donc que Fairy Tail, dont deux équipes ont survécus au cent treize initialement inscrites, est avantagée dans ce tournoi ? " questionna Chapati

" On peut dire que votre cote remonte en flèche mon cher Mabo " Complimenta Yajima

" Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la fondatrice, dans les gradins de Fairy Tail ? " chuchotais-je incrédule à mon équipe

Ils firent de grand yeux en l'apercevant

Natsu accouru devant nou

" HÉ, A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ LA ?! " nous hurla Natsu

Mon sourire grandit sur mon visage

" Même si on est de la même guilde, je vais pas y aller mollo avec vous ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Bande de traître ! A partir du moment ou formez une autre équipe, vous êtes nos ennemis ! Il n'est pas question qu'on perde ! " nous menaça le chasseur de dragon de feu

Je m'approchais de lui et levais légèrement la tête pour qu'il puisse voir mon sourir

" Ça tombe bien j'allais dire la même chose... Monsieur le membre de la dernière équipe qualifiée " narguais-je

Il grogna d'irritation

**Dans les gradins**

**PDV EXTERNE**

" Il devrait faire attention, Kanashimi à nettement gagner en puissance " prévint Arechi

" Mes Natsu aussi figure toi ! " répliqua Happy

" Y a pas dire, ça a beau être l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, elle en jette un Max ! " souri largement Roméo

**De retour dans l'arène**

**PDV Kanashimi**

" Bonne chance pour la suite Elfman " encouragea Mirajane

" Merci Mirajane " remercia Elfman avec hésitation

" Jellal... heu je veut dire Mistgun... Explique moi " quémanda Erza

" Ton maître est très compréhensif, il à tout de suite acceptez quand je lui ais expliquer la situation " répondit Jellal

" Pourtant tu disait ne pas pouvoir approcher le stade " rappela Erza

" Depuis, j'ais finis par trouver une solution " expliqua Jellal

" Le règlement te l'interdit, tu à rejoins cette équipe alors que tu n'est pas de Fairy Tail " rajouta Erza

" Il parait que d'une certaine manière, Mistgun et moi sommes la même personne " se justifia Jellal avant que Luxus ne le pris par l'épaule avec son bras droit comme le ferait un ami de longue date

" Dans votre équipe vous prenez les choses beaucoup trop au sérieux, on est la pour s'amuser... Hein, t'es pas d'accord Mistgun ? " clarifia Luxus en appuyant sur le mot "Mistgun"

" Il à raison Erza " remarqua Jellal

" En faite avant que j'oublis, tu devrait tenir ta langue, t'es moins causant d'habitude, on sais jamais" le prévins Luxus

" Compris " le rassura Jellal

**Dans les gradins**

**PDV EXTERNE**

" Je me trompe ou l'homme masqué de l'équipe B ne fait pas partit de Fairy Tail ? " demanda Mavis

Makarov se confondit en excuses sous les rires des membres de Fairy Tail

"Cela dit, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de malfaisant, je perçois en lui le même cœur que les mages pourtant notre emblème " continua Mavis

" C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire simple disons qu'on peut quand même l'assimilé à un membre de la guilde " résuma Happy

" Je comprends, c'est donc lui le Jellal de ce monde-ci... Ou devrais-je dire le prince " comprit Panther Lily

" Il est puissant ? " demanda Mavis avec curiosité

" Un peut qu'il est puissant, pour vous dire la vérité, il a fait partit des dix mages sacrés " lui appris Makarov

La mèche de Mavis ce leva à plusieurs reprise avant qu'elle n'accepte avec enthousiasme

" Il sera utile à Fairy Tail pour décrocher la victoire " souria Mavis avec des étoiles plein les yeux

" Elle aura pas hésité longtemps " remarqua Droy

" Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais pour l'esprit du sport on repassera " commenta Jett

" Une tel décision est digne de Fairy Tail " ajouta Reby

**De retour dans l'arène**

" N'oubli pas ta promesse Grey " interpella Léon

" Hein ?" s'étonna Grey

" Si nous finissons premier du tournoi, Jubia rejoindra notre guilde " lui rappela Léon

" J'ais rien promis du tout, tu prend tes désirs pour des réalités... De toutes façons, c'est Fairy Tail qui va gagner " le coupa Grey

" Puisque tous le monde fait son petit marché, si je gagne je prend Erza " déclara Ichiya

" Hé ! Moi je ne suis pas à prendre ! " le cassa Erza

" Ton parfum est toujours aussi merveilleux ma douce... "renifla Ichiya

" Moi, c'est toi que je prend... Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec une quelconque attirance " choisi Ren en posant un bras de façon nonchalante sur Lucy

" Halala ça fait déjà sept ans que tu joue la comédie " soupira Lucy

" Alors pour ma par ce sera Kanashimi, mon amour pour toi na pas cesser de brûler toutes c'est années " déclara Eave en me faisant un baise-main

Il entrevu ma robe et s'évanoui avec un saignement de nez

" Quelle perfection " gémit-il dans son propre monde

" Heu..." fut tous ce que je put dire

Luxus enroula son bras autour de ma taille avant de me collé à lui, son torse contre mon dos

" Désolé, mais elle est à moi " grogna Luxus avec un ton menaçant

Les deux Trimens encore conscient ( Hibiki et Ren )me dévisagèrent

" Ce n'est vraiment pas Grey ton fiancé ?! " s'étonna Ren

" C'est Luxus Drear ? " déclara Hibiki, encore plus étonné

Il leur envoya des regards d'avertissement avant de me lâché

" L'heure est venue de présenté la dernière équipe ! Celle qui est arrivée première au éliminatoire ! Vous l'avez devinez cher public ! Je veut bien sur parler des invincibles ! Des invulnérables ! Des champions absolus ! Les mages de SABERTOOTH " Déclara Monsieur Chapati

Les voilas enfin, les membres de Sabertooth : Sting Youclif, Rog Chenny, Yukino Agria, Rufus Lore et un homme camouflé avec une cape blanche

" Enfin ! j'ais faillit attendre! " grogna Natsu

" Savourons l'événement comme il ce doit Natsu ! " Le nargua Sting

Rog me regardais avec insistance

Je lui fit un signe de tête comme salut

" Hey Rog ! Reste avec nous ! " ria l'homme capuchonné avec enthousiasme

Cette voix !

Elle est un peu plus profonde que mon souvenir... Enfin, en 15 ans c'est pas étonnant

" Maintenant que nous avons découvert les huit équipes participantes, pouvons nous avoir votre ressentiment, monsieur Yajima ? " s'interrogea Monsieur Chapati

" Oh lala ! C'est beau d'être jeune! J'aimerais avoir quarante ans de moins " répondit Yajima

" Heu, certes... Mais encore ? "

" Hein ? "

" Chers amis, nous allons à présent vous dévoilez le programme de cette nouvelle édition des grand jeux ! " commença Monsieur Lola

Un grand mur s'éleva du sol avec les détails du déroulement des prochains jours

" Si je comprend bien, il y a des épreuves et des combats tous les jours " comprit Grey

" Des combats ? Ça me plait ! " s'enjoua Natsu

" Concernant les épreuves que nous détaillerons plus tard, un classement sera établi au terme de chacune d'entre elles... Chaque équipe inscrit un certain nombre de points en fonction de sa place... Par ailleurs, les équipes peuvent désignées leur représentant sans contraintes imposées, en revanche, pour la partie combat, ce sont les organisateurs qui fixe le programme... Et c'eu, en tenant compte du vote du public " continua Chapati

Erza, Grey et Lucy firent des remarques très percutantes aux quelles j'aurais voulues me joindre, mais avec lui dans les parages...

" Les règles de la partie combat sont très simples : une équipe marquera dix points en cas de victoire et zéro point après une défaite... Dans l'éventualité peu probable d'un matche nul, cinq points seront attribués de part et d'autre... Voila pour le règlement ! Vous trépignez sans doute d'impatience, et ça tombe bien, car voici l'épreuve d'ouverture : Hidden ! " annonça Chapati

J'allais proposais d'envoyer quelqu'un de discret mais je me vus dans l'obligation de tenir ma langue, pour ne pas qu'il me reconnaisse

" Chaque équipes doit désignée un représentant, je reviendrais en détails sur les règles une fois que les huit participant aurons étés choisis " rajouta le commentateur

Les Quatro Cerbérus firent leur cri de ralliement

Avant d'envoyé Yeager

La suivante fut Beth Vanderwood de Mermaid Heel

" Nalpudding représentera Raven Tail " annonça Chapati (désolé pour les innombrables répétitions de "Chapati", "Lola" etc X.X )

Eave fut le suivant

Puis Rufus Lore de Sabertooth se dévoua sous les acclamation du public

Léon se présenta à son tour pour cette épreuve

Ce qui poussa Grey à faire l'épreuve

Et ce qui poussa Jubia à la faire aussi...

" D'accord, mais ne fait pas exprès de perdre " lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille

" Les participants de chaque équipes étant maintenant désignés, expliquons les règles de ce premier défi, l'épreuve Hidden "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**

**Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux inconnu, pas si inconnu ? **

**Dans quelles circonstances Kanashimi a-t-elle pu faire sa connaissance ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous très prochainement pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bisous !**


	47. Chapter 47

**Yo tous le monde c'es Sq...**

**Nan je déconne XD**

**( Ce fut une blague vraiment nul... Je m'excuse T.T)**

**Comment vous allez ? Moi je me porte comme un charme !**

**Je souhaite de bonne vacances pour ce qui le sont et encourage ce qui ne le sont pas encore !**

**Et maintenant , passons au reviews ! :**

**Matirudo-san : ~ Heeeeeey**  
**Première rewiew sur un ordi ! Je suis trop contente \o/**  
**Le mien était cassé, et là j'en ai un neuf ! Je suis trop conteeente :D**

**Sinon, ce chapitre était super ! Je veux voir à quoi ressemble la robe de Kanashimi qui fait tant saliver les hommes :p Elle a l'air splendide *-***

**Sinon, j'ai vu que l'image de ton histoire ressemblait à un dessin, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? :o Si oui bravo, c'est super bien fait ! :3**

**A plusshh, j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre ~ :3**

_Coucou !_

_Oh, cool pour toi ! Enfin d'avoir un nouvel ordinateur je veut dire... Pas d'avoir cassé l'ancien !_

_Ah sa robe, je vais la mettre sur mon Facebook, pour en savoir plus je t'invite à te renseigner sur mon profil de fanfiction ! :)_

_Mais en attendant, je vous ais mis une nouvelle image de Kanashimi en robe ! (pas aussi belle qu'avec la robe des grand jeux, mais une robe quand même XD )_

_Heu non, j'ais juste pris une image de manga sur Google image et je l'ais modifiée avec paint :)_

_A plus~ :3_

**Matagiita : Salut! Je viens de découvrir ta fic et j'ai lu jusqu'au troisième chapitre pour te faire un commentaire que j'espère constructif et surtout utile puisque j'ai vu que tu as déjà 46 chapitres de faits.**  
**Alors j'aime bien ta façon d'introduire Kanashimi dans l'histoire, les autres personnages ne me paraissent pas OOC et pour l'instant pour le temps d'adaptation est cool car tu suis le cours de l'histoire. **  
**Maintenant, je vais te parler de ta façon d'écrire (non ce n'est pas une critique non-fondée, je te préviens et désire juste te donner mon avis), donc ton style d'écriture est très bien comme ça mais je voulais te dire de faire attention à la conjugaison du passé simple, de l'imparfait, de tes accords et aussi de l'orthographe, car il y a (sans vouloir te vexer) pas mal de fautes, alors même si j'aime bien, parfois mes yeux me piquent. **

**Voili, voilou! je vais lire la suite immédiatement. Et merci d'avoir lu le commentaire jusqu'au bout car je sais que parfois c'est pas facile. Au revoir! **

_Salut~_

_Merci, pour tout avouer, en commençant mon histoire, j'avais peur de faire de Kanashimi une Mary-sue (Et je pense que ce n'est pas le cas ! ) ! Je suis toujours rassuré quand quelqu'un m'affirme que les personnages ne font pas OOC, merci !__Merci, j'espère que je resterais toujours dans la bonne voie dans ce cas la ! __C'est cool si tu aime bien mon style d'écriture, j'essaye au mieux de rendre mon histoire lisible !(si on fait abstraction des fautes d'orthographes x.x )__Je ferais plus attention à mon français, promis, parce que je sais qu'il laisse souvent à désiré (pout ne pas dire tout le temps XD ) __Alors la ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne me vexe en rien XD, j'aime quand les gens sont francs avec moi__Je préfère mille fois qu'une personne me dise que mon histoire soit nul à cause de tel ou tel chose, plutôt qu'une personne qui me brosse dans le sens du poil !__Alors quand tu me dit que tes yeux te piquent, ça me fait plaisir ( que tu soit sincère, pas que ça pique ! ) car je me dit qu'il faut que je rectifies le tir parce qu'il y a des gens qui s'intéressent à ce que je fait et que c'est honteux de ne pas les remerciés comme il ce doit !__Hé bien voila ! J'ais finit mon monologue XD ( qui j'espère ne ta pas ennuyer ) et te souhaite bonne lecture !__Et merci à toi de t'être donné la peine de m'avoir laissé un commentaire ! __Au revoir !~_

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 158 :**

**Pluie d'étoile**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanahsimi**

" Chers participants à l'épreuve d'Hidden, veuillez vous avancez vers moi " demanda l'homme citrouille

" A plus tard les gars ! " souri Grey

" On est avec toi Grey ! " l'encouragea Lucy

" T'a pas intérêt à perdre, ok ?! Surtout pas contre l'équipe de Luxus ! Ni contre Sabertooth ! Ni contre Raven Tail ! Ni...heu " réfléchi Natsu

" Si t'es un homme tu finira premier ! " rétorqua Elfman

Tous les membres des guildes participantes, y compris nous, se retirèrent en laissant le représentant pour cette épreuve

" L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer, quel participant sortira vainqueur de ce Hidden ? Dites nous monsieur Yajima, lequel faut-il surveillé attentivement ? " questionna monsieur Chapati

" Humm~ Lore Rufus de Sabertooth (Je sais que normalement ça s'écrit "Saber Tooth" mais je ne suis pas habitué à l'écrire comme ça, désolé si cela vous dérange ! )m'a l'air d'être le grand favori sur le papier, mais je garderais un œil sur Grey Fullbuster de Fairy Tail " répondit Yajimi

" Je pose la même question à notre invitée d'aujourd'hui, Jenny de Blue Pegasus " déclara Chapati

" Je dirais... Mon camarade, Eave Tilm bien sur! Il est incroyablement doué ! " répondit à son tour Jenny RearLight

" Ouais, quand je le regarde je le trouve incroyablement agaçant " commenta Luxus en croisant les bras

Mirajane lâchât un rire à sa remarque

" Que l'air de jeux apparaisse ! " annonça l'adorable homme citrouille

Une ville apparue sous nos yeux

" Pour faire apparaître une ville entière, il doit falloir une énorme quantité de magie " remarqua Jellal

" C'est une partie de cache-cache ! " souri Mirajane

" Chers spectateurs, vous pourrez suivre cette épreuve grâce au lacrimas vision qui apparaissent devant-vous... Chaque participant est placé dans un coin de la ville et ignore ce que font les sept autres... Les règles de l'épreuve sont très simples : chaque mage dans ce jeu est à la fois, chercheur et cherché " expliqua le commentateur

" Hé bien, ça change d'un cache-cache habituel " chuchotais-je en croisant les bras

' L'objectif est de débusqué les autres dans la ville, pour cela, les participants peuvent se servir de n'importe quelle type de magie... Dès qu'un mage en trouve un autre, pas besoin de lui faire mal, il lui suffit de le touché pour marquer un point, tandis que l'autre en perd un " continua Chapati Lola

Peu après ses mots, un nombre incalculable de sosie apparurent dans l'arène

" Voila qui complique les choses, avec c'est sosie partout dans la ville on ne pourra pas savoir qui est la vraie Jubia " chuchotais-je

"Ces répliques des participants s'appellent des copies ! Si un participant se trompe et attaque une copie, celui-ci ce verra immédiatement retiré un point ! Maintenant, chers mages, fondez-vous dans la ville et soyez aussi invisible qu'un chat noir dans la nuit... HIDDEN, C'EST PARTI ! " finit Monsieur Lola avant que le bruit d'un gong retentit, annonçant le début de l'épreuve

Jubia prit l'une des copies de Grey dans c'est bras avant qu'une sonnette retentit

Elle disparut, puis réapparut dans un autre endroit...

Avec un point de retiré...

" Oh! Jubia Lockser est la première à perdre un point suite à un contact avec l'une des copies ... Elle pourra repartir dans dix secondes, depuis un autre secteur de la ville"

" Non mais, qu'elle idiote " soufflais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez dans las consternation

" Jubia est peut-être un peut désavantagée pour le coup " ajouta Mirajane

" Si j'avais sus, j'aurais pris ça place pour cette épreuve " déclara Luxus, agacé

" Chaque participant peut touché c'est adversaire autant de fois qu'il le souhaite, au bout de trente minute, celui ou celle qui aura accumulé le plus de point sera déclaré vainqueur "

Puis Grey et Nalpudding eurent une altercation, vite mie fin par une attaque de Grey

Le buser sonna une fois de plus

Le vrai Nalpudding se montra et se moqua de Grey

Un petit moment passa avant que Nalpudding ne retrouve, et n'attaque Grey

Je fronçais les sourcils dans le mécontentement

" C'est une bataille silencieuse mais féroce qui fait rage dans cette épreuve d'Hidden, et c'est pour l'instant Nalpudding de Raven Tail qui est en tête "

" Dites-nous, monsieur Yajima, au milieu de toute ces copies, comment faire pour débusqué les vrai adversaires ? " demanda Chapati

" A vrai dire, plusieurs stratégie peuvent s'avérées payantes... On peut par exemple essayer de détecté les énergies magiques " expliqua Yajima

" Si je peut me permettre, Eave Tilm a une méthode encore plus efficace " ria Jenny

" Détecté l'énergie magique d'un adversaire, sa permet de savoir dans quelle direction il se trouve, mais de le localiser avec précision " remarquais-je

Si j'aurais participé à cette épreuve, je n'aurais pas eu à me soucié de ça avec ma cape

Raven Tale, ils s'en prennent à Wendy et maintenant à Grey... Mais, quel est leur cible au sein de notre guilde, exactement ?!

Les combats s'enchainèrent

Puis Jubia expliqua pourquoi elle à fait la promesse au maître de battre Grey

Ah oui, l'histoire des gages !

La, Grey cria sur le maître pour avoir le droit à la même "récompense" en cas de victoire pour son équipe

Le maître se vu dans l'obligation d'accepter

Nalpudding s'attaqua subitement à Grey et à Jubia simultanément

Puis il se mit à neiger dans tous le domus flau

Je tendis ma main gantée pour attrapé des flocons avec un sourir

" Oh, il neige ! "riais-je

" C'est absolument incroyable ! Voila qu'il ce met à neiger sur le Domus Flau ! "

" Ca, c'est signer Eave " se réjouit Jenny Rearlight

" Avec le froid, tous le monde se mettra à grelotter et leur souffle deviendra visible se qui permettra de les distinguer de leurs copies " dis-je en recroisant les bras

Eave attaqua, Beth, Yeager et Nalpudding et gagna trois points

" Plus trois points pour Eave Tilm de la guilde de Blue Pegasus ! "

Puis Eave se fit charger par des oiseaux de glace

" Mais voila que Léon Bastia se lance immédiatement à sa poursuite ! "

Les combats s'enflammèrent enfin

Nalpudding s'en prit de nouveau à Grey

Je regardais la scène se déroulée avec un mauvais œil...

Et si c'était Grey qu'ils avaient pour cible ?

" Alors que la bataille fait rage, Rufus Lore de Sabertooth ne c'est toujours pas manifesté, il n'a attaqué personne, et personne ne l'a attaqué non plus "

" Hum ! Cette épreuve est trop facile..."

" Mais que fait-il ? "

Tous le monde leva les yeux pour l'apercevoir en haut d'un édifice, bien en évidence

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? " demanda Mirajane

" Venant de Rufus, ce n'est pas étonnant " répondis-je

" Tu le connais ? " s'étonna Luxus

" Non, mais j'ais fait des recherche sur lui, comme sur tous les membres de toutes les guildes qui les plus puissante de Fiore " expliquais-je

" Ah, et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il à de spécial ? " s'intéressa Mira

"Rufus Lore, ou le troubadour de la lune rouge, ses principales attaques sont de la magie de modelage, toutes ses attaques contiennent les mots Memory..." commençais-je

" Memory Make " déclara Rufus en plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête avec l'index et le majeur tendu vers ses tempes

" Make ? " ria Mirajane en m'entendant marmonner sous mon souffle

" Pluie d'étoile " annonça Rufus avant de lancé son attaque

Elle toucha tous le monde , mais Nalpudding esquiva avant de bondir sur Rufus, qui disparu

" Voila une autre de ses capacité : Memory Make, image différée " commentais-je

" En quoi cela consiste ? " me demanda Jellal

Rufus réaparu avant de lancé un faisceau de lumière qui toucha Nalpudding de plein fouet

La démonstration de Rufus suffit à Jellal comme réponse

" Rufus Lore balaye tous le monde et se hisse directement à la première place ! Oh ça c'est du Rufus à l'œuvre, ça c'est Sabertooth ! "

Rufus fit des éloges sur ses prodigieuses capacités

" J'aimerais dire qu'il est prétentieux, mais ce serai mentir " soufflais-je

Grey s'énerva avant de se diriger vers Rufus, avant d'être recalé par Nalpudding

Encore ?!

Une cloche sonna avant que la zone de l'épreuve ne disparaisse

" Fin du temps imparti ! Et voici le classe à l'issu de cette première épreuve ! "

Un tableau apparu avec le classement :

Premier : Saberttooth avec 10 points

Deuxième : Raven Tail avec 8 points

Troisième : Lamia Scale avec 6 points

Quatrièmes : Blue Pegasus et Quatro Cerberus avec 4 points

Sixième : Mermaid Hel avec 2 points

Et enfin sept et huitième nos équipes B et A avec respectivement 1 et zéro point

" Comme on pouvez si attendre, la guilde de Sabertooth prend la première place du classement ! "

" Quel performance époustouflante ! " se réjouit Yajima

" Les deux membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail ont fait se qu'ils ont pu mais leur résultat sont décevant " remarqua Chapati

" Je persiste à croire en leur potentiel " rétorqua Yajima

Nous fûmes hués par tous les spectateurs

Je fit semblant de ne rien entendre

D'autre par Luxus se retenait de faire un massacre

Je le voyais serrer les poings avec rage

Je lui pris la main avec les miennes avant de la caressée doucement en signe de réconfort

Luxus me regarda étonné avant de me sourire

Puis il me pris par le menton, me colla contre son torse, et m'embrassa fugacement sur les lèvres avant de mordiller ma lèvres inférieur en caressant le haut de ma cuisse

Je rougis à ses actions en gémissant de surprise

" Tient tient, mais qu'est-ce qu'on à la ? " me chuchota-t-il taquin en prenant entre deux doigts, la lanière qui reliée mon bas à ma lingerie féminine ( on appel aussi communément se genre de lingerie, jarretelle pour ce qui ne voyais pas de ce dont je voulais parler... )

Je ne pipais mot, de peur de bégayais, ou de gémir si jamais il retouchait ma peau

Il faut dire que ma peau est extrêmement sensible

" Je me demande comment est ta tenue pour que tu porte se genre... d'accessoire " dit-il avant de me lécher le cou

Je lâchais un gémissement

" Ahem ! On vous dérange ? " nous interpella Jellal

Je rougis de plus belle et ne répondis rien

Luxus ria avant de me lâcher et de reprendre sont sérieux, en gardant néanmoins un regard amusé

Je tirais sur le haut de ma capuche dans mon embarras se qui l'amusa encore plus

" Place maintenant à la partie combat de cette première journée, un mage d'une équipe en affrontera un autre en duel... Il n'y a donc plus de classement " annonça monsieur Chapati

"Et ce sont les organisateurs qui choisissent qui se bat contre qui, c'est bien ça ? " devina Jenny Rearlight

" J'espère qu'il y aura des oppositions intéressantes et du spectacle " se réjouit d'avance monsieur Yajima

" J'ais sous les yeux la liste des duels et je vais à présent vous en donné le détaille :

Pour le premier combat du premier jour de c'est jeux, représentant l'équipe A de la guilde de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfillia !

Et son adversaire, représentant la guilde de Raven Tail, Flare Corona ! "

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura captivé !**

**Sur ce je vous dit, au revoir et à bientôt !**


	48. Chapter 48

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Bon, bah...heu, désoler pour l'attente ! **

**On va dire que c'était voulu, pour vous gardez en haleine XD !**

**Bref, transition brutal, voila les réponses au reviews ! :**

**Matirudo-san :****Deuxième review sur un ordi \o/**

**Ah oui, je suis contente d'en avoir un neuf x3**  
**Désolée d'avoir reviewé avec du retard (beaucoup même :o)**  
**Effectivement, Shimi est super belle avec cette robe :o**  
**Sinon, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le lien de ton Facebook :o Je veux voir Shimi *-***

**Parlons un peu de ton chapitre quand même x)**  
**Il est super mais tu coupes toujours au mauvais moment ToT Et puis, je veux la suite avec Luxus ! Nanméhoh x)**

**Bref, j'attends la suite avec impatience :3**

_Héhé, félicitation ;) !_

_Qui ne le serait pas ? XD_

_Bah, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que l'histoire te plaise !_

_Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je vais peut-être paraître bizarre, mais j'adore faire des montages d'images, que ce soit simplement un changement de couleur ou un ajout dans le décor..._

_C'est pour ça que j'ais fait un facebook, parce que je compte mettre plein d'image sur mon facebook, donc comme demandez je te transmet le lien (désoler, il ce trouve sur mon profile, j'arrive pas à faire apparaître le lien en entier ici T.T )_

_Mais, au moment ou j'écris ces mots, la robe que Kanashimi porte au grand jeux, ne s'y trouve pas ;D (rire diabolique en arrière-plan XD ) _

_Par contre, il y a l'image de la robe de diablesse qu'elle portait dans la guilde de Phantom Lord (perso je l'adore, cette "robe" est sublime, à tel point que j'ais faillit la prendre pour les jeux inter-magique, mais j'en ais choisis une autre ^v^) _

_Donc voila pour mon facebook, n'hésite pas à me faire des remarques si tu en à propos de mon facebook !_

_Merci ! Je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est tellement drôle de voir les gens rager (/!\ propos tenus par une personne sadique) _

_Héhéhé, en plus Luxus commence à prendre les devants X)_

_Hé bien, la voici, la voila : la suite ! ( XD )_

**_Donc voila pour les répondes !_**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 159, et le début de l'épisode 160 :**

**Lucy contre Flare**

**et**

**Mauvais présage**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

" J'aime ce regard déterminé" souriais-je en croisant les bras tout en observant Lucy

Je voyais du coin de l'oeil le maître gesticuler dans tous les sens en encourageant Lucy

" Il parait que les maîtres des deux guildes rivales sont en faites père et fils, monsieur Yajima " remarqua monsieur Chapati

" C'est vrai, mais à partir du moment ou ils ont des emblèmes différents, c'est comme si ils appartenaient à deux familles distinctes " rétorqua monsieur Yajima

" Cela rajoute du piment au jeu, je frisonne d'impatience " ajouta Jenny Rearlight

" Que les deux championnes s'avance vers le centre, le combat se dispute uniquement dans l'arène et les mage de vos guildes sont donc invités à restés dans les gradins tout au long du match, la durer maximal du duel est de trente minutes... Pour remporter le combat, vous devez mettre votre adversaire au tapis avant la fin du temps réglementaire ! Nous sommes prêt pour le combat, sonnez le départ ! " annonça la joyeuse citrouille, cite suivit par le bruit d'un gong, signalant le début du match

J'allais totalement me concentrer sur l'affrontement quand quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule

Je me retournais pour voir l'un des organisateurs des jeux

" Oui ? Il y a un problème monsieur ? " demandais-je sceptique

Les membres de mon équipe se retournèrent vers moi et l'homme

" Kanashimi Sutékina, je doit vous remettre cette enveloppe, une personne tient à ce que vous la lisiez..." déclara-t-il avant de me remettre ladite lettre et de repartir

Je regardais les initiales de l'expéditeur

" J.J ? " s'étonna Mirajane

" Tu à une idée de qui ça peut-être ? " me demanda Luxus

" Non..." dis-je pensive

Puis une vague de sable vola dans tous le domus

"Et puis, c'est pas important je verrais ça plus tard " dis-je en rangeant la lettre dans l'une de mes poches intérieurs dissimulée dans ma cape, à l'abri du sable

" Ce duel commence fort ! Après avoir réussi l'exploit d'ouvrir deux portes des esprits en même temps, Lucy lance une double attaque ! " décrivit Chapati

" Hum ! Cette petite est prodigieuse, elle a fait un sacré chemin depuis la dernière fois que je l'ais vu combattre... Il y a sept ans ! " complimenta Yajima

Lucy referma les portes de Scorpio et Taurus

Flare décida de contré

" AVERSE CAPILLAIRE : Griffe de loup! "

Lucy appela Cancer qui coupa l'attaque et les cheveux de Flare

Flare Enterra ses cheveux qui firent ensuite leur chemin jusqu'aux cheville de Lucy et la fit valdingué dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre

Lucy fit alors appel à son fleuve étoilé

Et les deux combattante tirèrent sur leur prise se qui les firent "volées", puis Flare enflamma sa chevelure et brula la cheville de Lucy

Elles lâchèrent toutes les deux et s'écrasèrent à une distance raisonnable l'une de l'autre

" Quelle violence ! Oh, pour un premier combat, nous assistons déjà à un spectacle époustouflant ! La rivalité père fils s'exprime dans l'arène à travers ce magnifique duel, cent pour cent féminin ! " se réjouit Chapati

" Pour l'instant Fairy Tail semble avoir prit l'avantage "

" C'est pas mal pour un début " riais Mirajane, confiante

Flare enterra une deuxième fois ça chevelure dans le sol, mais cette fois, elle le fit plus longtemps

Étrange, Lucy est pourtant plus proche que tout à l'heure

Je suivis le flux de magie de Flare coulant dans ses cheveux pour voir...

Une petite mèche tout prêt d'Aska

Lucy le remarqua également, mais n'eu pas le temps de prévenir haut et fort nos compagnons que Flare contre-attaqua

Je serrais les poings dans la rage pure

" Je dois allais quelque par " grognais-je en serrant les dents avant de sauté dans les gradins des spectateurs et de courir vers les gradins de ma guilde

" KANASHIMI ! Attend ! " m'interpellèrent Luxus et Jellal

" Le combat du jour se poursuit ! Nos deux guerrières sont encore debout, Lucy Heartfillia et Flare Corona, se montrent également acharnées ! Monsieur Yajima, quand vous étiez au conseil, j'ais cru comprendre que Fairy Tail jouissait d'une tout autre réputation qu'aujourd'hui, et est-ce que vous le confirmer ? " s'étonna monsieur Lola

Monsieur Yajima lui appris surtout notre réputation "négative" en rapport avec nos frasques et nos désordres

" Hé bien, je crois que beaucoup de gens ignore ce passé tumultueux " remarqua Chapati Lola

Je courrais en prenant garde de ne bousculer personne...

Mes pourquoi le gradin de notre guilde est aussi loin ?!

Flare roua Lucy de coup

Avant d'être traîner avec violence sur le sol

" Lucy semble avoir perdu toute réactivité ! Le duel qu'elle dominait semble c'être soudain transformer en véritable séance de torture ! " cria Chapati

Tient bon Lucy, je fait au plus vite !

Une valse de coup enflammés s'écrasèrent sans répits sur Lucy, ce qui me fit courir un peu plus vite

Flare attrapa ensuite les poignets et chevilles de Lucy

Puis approcha dangereusement l'emblème de Ravent Tail fait de ses cheveux en feu, vers la main de Lucy

Je sautais dans les gradins de ma guilde pour prendre d'une la mèche qui menacée ma petite Aska

Je l'enroulée autours de ma main, pour avoir une bonne prise

Et tira dessus avec brutalité

La tête de Flare claqua contre le sol bruyamment

Lucy tomba à genoux et regarda dans ma direction avec étonnement

Je me mit à tirer à plusieurs reprises sur cette mèche de cheveux en ne faisant bouger uniquement mon bras avec un visage impassible, même si personne ne pouvait le voir...

Natsu me pris par la taille pour me reculer, dans l'espoir de me stopper, en vain...

" C'est bon Shimi ! Elle à compris ! C'est pas la peine de la tuée non plus ! " me déclara Natsu

Flare essaya de me faire lâcher prise en hurlant de douleur

Après un petit moment, je décidais de geler et briser la mèche de cheveux que j'avais entre les doigts grâce à ma magie de neige

" C'EST BON LUCY ! TU PEUT Y ALLER ! " hurla Natsu

Je me mis à genoux et pris Aska dans mes bras

" Tata Shimi..." murmura Aska

" Désoler si je t'ais fait peur ma petite Aska" chuchotais-je en la lâchant

" Quoi ? Non ! C'était trop cool ! " ria ma filleule

" Oh, ma petite Aska " riais-je en lui tapotant son chapeau

" Ouah ! Tata, t'es trop belle ! " cria Aska après avoir jeter un œil à ma tenue en tirant légèrement sur ma cape, de façon à être la seul à voir mon accoutrement

" Tu l'a mise ? " me demanda le maître fondateur, Mavis

"Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avait choisi cette tenue pour moi ?! " déclarais-je

" Oh Oui ! Il fallait que tu mette autre chose que des pantalons et des bottes de combat, donc j'ais pris l'initiative de t'imposer cette robe " ria Mavis

"M-M-Mais ! Je ! Arg ! " bégayais-je en rougissant avant de tirer sur le bord de ma capuche sous les rires des membres de ma guilde

" Tata Shimi est trop mignonne ! "applaudit Aska

" Je vais retourner dans mon gradin si ça vous dérange pas " chuchotais-je en retournant sur mes pas, toute gêner

Une fois de retour dans mes propres gradins je vus les regards étonnés de mes compagnons

Je baissé la tête

" Heu... Je suis désoler, je me suis laisser... emporté "dis-je en rougissant

Puis le rire de Luxus sonnna dans mes oreilles

" Je ne te savais pas si tête brûlée " ria Mirajane

" C'est étonnant pour une mage de neige d'avoir le sang chaud " rajouta Jubia

" Elle à toujours été comme ça quand il était question de protégé ses proches " se moqua Jellal

Je croisé les bras et pris la décision des les bouder en gonflants les joues

Lucy appela Géminis qui ce transformèrent ensuite en elle... Mais en serviette de bain

" Si Géminis pouvait ce transformer en Luxus ou Kanashimi, il serait sur de remporter le combat " réfléchit Mira

" C'est impossible, il ne peut copier que les êtres dont la puissance magique est proche de celle de leur maîtresse Lucy " marmonnais-je

" Oh, me dit pas que tu recommence " soupira Jellal visiblement amusé

" Recommence quoi ? " s'étonna Luxus

" Elle boude " fut la réponse de Jellal

" Nan, c'est faux " marmonnais-je de nouveau

" Oh fait pas ta tête de mule " ria Jellal

" D'abord, les mules c'est très intelligent, donc si tu insinue que je suis stupide de boudé, prend un autre animal " dis-je en me mettant dos à lui

J'entendis Jellal souffler bruyamment

" Je t'offre un paquet de bonbon " essaya-t-il

Je vus les mâchoires de Mirajane, Jubia et Luxus se déboîtées et toucher le sol

" Nan " refusais-je

" Trois "

" Nan "

" cinq si tu arrête de bouder "

" Deal " dis-je en me retournant avec un petit rire sournois

" Tu la acheté..." commença Mirajane

" Avec des sucreries ? " s'étonna Luxus

" Oh, quelle surprise magistrale nous offre cette concurrente ! " rougi Chapati avec des cœurs à la place des yeux

" C'est trop facile, elle se sert de son physique pour montrer qu'i monde au balcon " cassa Jenny Rearlight

" Observe le ciel, et ouvre le... Etoiles suspendues dans la voûte céleste, apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclats " déclara Lucy avec une lumière doré l'illuminant

" Elle c'est dédoublée pour doublé la puissance de ses incantations " dis-je en ouvrant l'un des cinq paquet de bonbons que Jellal est aller m'acheté

" Que s'ouvre la porte sauvage ! Que les quatre-vingt huit étoiles du cosmos s'illuminent ! URANO METRIA ! "

Je souris avec une sucette dans la bouche en voyant la beauté de cette attaque Astrale

Puis... tout c'est arrêter et Lucy s'écroula

" Non, Lucy ! La pauvre ! " déclara Mirajane

" Flare à reçu une aide extérieur " soupirais-je en ouvrant un deuxième paquet de sucreries

" Mange doucement, ils vont pas s'envolés " me prévint Jellal

" Alors que Lucy était à un cheveux de la victoire, son sort c'est soudain volatilisé dans l'espace... Hum, quand pensez vous, monsieur Yajima ? OH ! M-Monsieur Yajima, vous allez bien ? " hésita Chapati en voyant l'aura noir dansant dans les yeux de Yajima

" LES JEUX SONT FAIT ! Lucy est au tapis ! On sonne la fin du combat, la victoire revient à la guilde de Raven Tail et à sa représentante, Flare Corona ! " annonça Chapati

" Quel beau combat vous nous avez offert ! " se réjouit l'homme citrouille

Natsu rejoint Lucy en quatrième vitesse et alla la réconforté

Puis l'arène fut remise en état pour le combat suivant

" Suite de la première journée des grands jeux inter-magique, le deuxième va voir s'affronté deux adversaire redoutables ! Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus et Arania Web de Mermeid Hell ! " annonça Chapati

" Je sens que c'est deux concurrents ne vont pas ce faire de cadeaux " pensa Chapati

" C'est promet un beau match " souriais Yajima

" Vas-y Ren ! La gente féminine te soutient ! Ta fiancée Sherry tremble pour toi dans les tribunes ! " cria Jenny Rearlight

Arania ouvra le balle avec une de ses attaques

Puis Ren cria que Sherry n'était pas sa fiancée et qu'ils n'entretenaient qu'une relation secrète

" Y en à qui aiment se compliqué la vie " dis-je en rangeant mes trois paquet de bonbons restant dans mes poches de cape

" C'est tellement romantique ! " rougit Mira

" Tu trouve ? " m'étonnais-je

" Oui ! " souriais-t-elle de plus belle

" C'est complètement ringard, soit t'es avec une femme soit tu l'es pas " soupira Luxus

" C'est pour ce donné un style qu'il fait ça, non ? " dis-je en levant un sourcil

" ça reste ringard " me répondit Luxus

" Chacun son truc après tout " riais-je

Ren décida de clore ce combat avec l'une de ses principales attaques, la fosse aérienne

" Ren Akatsuki remporte le match sans le moindre effort ! La guilde de Blue Pegasus reste bien classé et compte désormais quatorze points ! Mermaid Hell est à la traîne avec trois points " expliqua Chapati en déclarant les scores

" Ouah ! C'est une affaire rondement menée ! " ria Jenny

" Place maintenant au troisième combat de la journée ! Membre de la guilde de Quatro Cerberus, Warcry ! " déclara Chapati

" Et face à lui, un grand mage de Saberthoot... Itami Sutékina ! "

* * *

**Hé bien voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Désoler si vous le trouvez cours (J'ais pas du tout fait exprès pour vous faire ragez ^v^... XD )**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! **

**Tous les avis sont les bienvenus, je me ferais un plaisir de les lires et d'y répondre !**

**Sur ce, au revoir !**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey, comment ça va tous le monde ?**

**Moi tranquille !**

**Donc sans plus tarder ( Comme si ça changerais quelque chose à mon rythme de postage irrégulier)**

**Bref! Passons au réponses des reviews !**

**Sassy129:** **oh itami le frere de shimi ton prochain chapitre m'a l'air formidable trop de suspence pourquoi pourquoi autant de haine et tu as vraiment beaucoup tarder pour la suite hate de lire ton prochain chapitre**

_Oui, qu'elle surprise !_

_Merci :)_

_Héhé, sans suspense la vie est tellement morne !_

_Heu ouais, je sais, je suis désolé, j'essais toujours de faire au mieux pour poster rapidement, désoler pour mon manque crucial de ponctualité, désoler je ne peu rien faire d'autre que m'excuser et t'assurer que j'essais de faire vite_

_J'espère que tu m'en veut pas trop d'être molle et que je peut toujours te compter parmi mes lecteurs_

**Matirudo-san : Coucou ! /BAM/ Bello papagena ! Tu é bella coma la papaya ! /BAM/**

**I ... i ... ITAMI SUTÉKINA ? O-O Le frère de Shimi ? O-O A SABER ? OwO**  
**/CHOQUED/ *raclement de gorge***  
**Je me calme . Bref, que de révélations dans ce chapitre ... Je vais voir le lien Facebook, je VEUX voir les robes èwé**  
**Bon, je suis frustrée (bon mot?) par ce que je veux la suiiiiiteuh ! Maintenant ! Nanméhoh x)**

**Bref, tu nous fera un petit melon avec Luxus à un moment ? sitiplé ! :3**  
**Sinon, encore un super chapitre ! J'espère que la suite le sera aussi !**

**Bisooous \o/**  
**PS : En haut c'est la langue des minions \o/**  
**PPS : T'aimes la tarte aux fraises ?**  
**PPPS : C'est quoi le plat préféré de Shimi**  
**PPPPS : Bonnes vacances !**

_Salut ! _

_Héhé, oui son propre frère chez Saber XD_

_^v^ que de révélations en effet, mais qu'est-ce que ce chapitre va pouvoir apporter comme nouvelle info ?_

_Cool ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ( et ce que tu y trouvera aussi ! )_

_J'adore frustré les gens XD ( oui oui c'est le bon mot ) Bon, voila je suis pas sadique ( je suis la personne la plus adorable du monde, je n'ais rien de sadique :3 ) donc voila la suite ^v^_

_Oui je pense qu'ils devraient bientôt passer à l'acte ;)_

_Merci ! Moi aussi, j'espère que la suite sera toujours super ! (j'ais l'impression de me vanter en disant ça o.O )_

_Bisous !_

_PS : oui j'ais remarquer ! Je les adores ! J'ais hâte de voir le film !_

_PPS : J'adore *µ* ! Et toi ?_

_PPPS : J'ais mis le riz au curry dans le chapitre 22, mais elle adore tout autant les spaghettis à la bolognaise et les spaghettis au saumon ;) (enfin, c'est moi qui adore tous ça, mais vu que c'est mon OC, je décide de ses goûts XD ) _

_PPPPS ; Merci, toi aussi !_

**Donc maintenant, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'équivalent du reste de l'épisode 160 :**

**Mauvais présage**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je m'avançais vers le bord du balcon, dos au autres

Ouais, j'avais bien reconnu sa voix

" Sutékina ? Comme dans Kanashimi Sutékina ? " me demanda Jellal

" J'ais pas envie d'en parler " chuchotais-je

" Tu aurais pu nous le dire " renchéri Luxus avec un ton plat

" Non, elle aurait du " rétorqua Jellal

" Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça! J'ais pas envie d'en parler ! " leur criais-je au nez avant de les écartés de mon chemin et de sortir de notre gradins en prenant soin de claquer avec violence la porte

**Dans les gradins de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail**

**PDV Externe**

En entendant le nom du participant, Natsu fit de grand yeux choqués

" Vous avez vus ? Il à le même nom que Kanashimi " remarqua Elfman

Natsu décala son regard ver le gradin de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail

Sa cousine, avez l'air de discuter avec Jellal et Luxus, dos à eux, quand soudain, elle fit volt-face, les écarta de son chemin et parti

" Tient, un nouveau secret compromettant à ajouté à l'éventail de Kanashimi, quel surprise " commenta Erza

Natsu réagi au quart de tour et empoigna Erza par le col, avec une expression de rage

" T'avise pas de parler d'elle comme ça ! Tu sais rien d'elle ! Tu sais pas tout ce qu'elle à du endurer et ce qu'elle endure maintenant ! " lui cracha Natsu

" N-Natsu ?! " fut la seul réponse d'Erza

Le chasseur de dragon lâcha Titania avant de lui aussi, ce retiré des tribune, et parti à la recherche de sa cousine, sa sœur de cœur, sa Kanashimi

**Dans les gradins de la guilde de Fairy Tail**

" Sutékina ? " s'étonna Mavis avant de voir du coin de l'œil la mage sous cape s'éclipsée

" C'est son frère " déclara Arechi

Tous les membres de la guilde, sauf Mavis, firent des yeux énormes face à la nouvelle

" Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? " demanda Mavis

" Shimi est quelqu'un de très secret, elle ne nous à jamais parlé de son passé " expliqua Makarov

" Vous devriez prêter plus attention à elle, elle dégage une aura emplie d'une grande tristesse et de douleur, ainsi qu'un grand potentiel magique " annonça Mavis

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur tous les membres de la guilde

Puis la petite Aska se mit à fondre en larmes, Arechi réagi immédiatement pour la réconfortée

Mavis aperçu Natsu quitter les gradins avec précipitation, avant d'avoir un petit sourire compatissant

**PDV Kanashimi**

J'étais assis sur un banc de l'un des couloirs ce trouvant dans le Domus Flau, loin des gradins

La tête dans mes mains, mordillant ma lèvre

Une main ce posa sur mon épaule

" Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu à fait ce qu'il fallait pour le protégé " déclara Natsu d'une manière réconfortante

"Et si... Et si je m'étais tromper ? Si je n'avais pas fait le bon choix ? Et si il y avait eu une autre solution ? Et si... "dis-je en refusant de croisé son regard

" Qu'est-ce que tu me fait la ? Tu t'entend ? Tu est la personne la plus altruiste que je connaisse, ta aucune honte à avoir d'avoir pris cette décision, même pas le quart des personnes de ce monde aurais su comment réagir et prendre les choses en main comme tu a su le faire à un si jeune âge " me coupa Natsu en mettant ses mains sur chacune de mes épaules

" Tu aurais du voir les regards de Mira, Jubia, Jellal et Luxus quand ils on compris que Itami était de ma famille, le choque, l'irritation, la trahison, je me sens tellement mal, je fait toujours tout de travers, comment je vais pouvoir tous les regarder dans les yeux maintenant ? " bégayais-je

Natsu retira ma capuche et s'accroupi devant moi pour avoir son visage en face du mien

" Hey, hey, regarde moi Kanashimi, personne ne t'en voudra de n'avoir rien dit quand ils comprendrons la situation,alors regarde moi " me coupa à nouveau Natsu

" Non, je... Je peut pas, je peut plus " chuchotais-je

" Si tu peut, si tu veut pas le faire pour toi, fait le pour moi " m'encouragea Natsu

Je relevais la tête de mes mains, tremblante, les larmes au bords des yeux

" Je suis désolé " finis-je par m'excuser

Avec son pouce, il essuya la larme qui avait réussie à s'échappée de mon œil droit

Natsu fit non de la tête

" T'a tout faux, tu te rend pas compte que tu t'en sort comme un chef...Mais j'ais un problème, ça fait un petit moment que je voulais t'en parler " m'annonça Natsu en me caressant la joue

" Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu sais bien que tu peut tout me dire, pourquoi tu la pas fait avant ? " explosais-je en essuyant mes larmes avec ferveur

" Est-ce que tu peut me rendre un énorme service ?" me questionna Natsu

" Tout ce que tu veut " dis-je

" Ouvre-toi, confie-toi autre, arrête de t'ignorer, tu peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut que tu arrête... Tu peut pas " me répondit-il les larmes aux yeux

Les larmes me vinrent à nouveaux et coulèrent en cascade de mes yeux

Natsu me pris dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux doucement

" Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé " répétais-je en continue

**PDV Natsu**

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus sa respiration devint de plus en plus instable et plus sa peau devint de plus en plus pâle

" Kanashimi, calme toi, s'il te plait, concentre toi sur ma voix " paniquais-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme une princesse

Je bondis sur mes pieds avant de courir vers l'infirmerie attribuée à notre guilde

Je pris la dernière intersection qui me mener à l'infirmerie, pour tombez nez à nez

Avec tous les membres de la guilde...

Y compris les membres des équipes A et B

Les rires et les discussions se stoppèrent quand ils virent l'état inquiétant de ma cousine

Luxus, Jellal, Lisanna et Arechi se précipitèrent sur moi

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! " me crièrent Luxus et Jellal en cœur

Lisanna était au bord des larmes

" Ça recommence ? " me questionna Arechi

" Non... C'est différent " dis-je inquiet

" Ça lui est déjà arrivé, je me trompe ? " demanda Mavis en m'observant

Moi et Arechi baissâmes la tête en même temps

" Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit tous les deux ?! " me cria Luxus en me prenant par le col

Kanashimi toussa bruyamment

" Vous pouvez continué à débattre sur ce qui arrive, ou bien, passé la porte de l'infirmerie qui ce trouve à 5 mètre de nous et avoir une chance de savoir ce qui arrive à Kanashimi, votre choix " nous coupa le premier maître

Luxus me lâcha

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous en trombe vers l'infirmerie

" Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de... Pose la sur un lit " déclara Polyussica en voyant le corps haletant de Kanashimi

Une fois installée sur le lit, tous les membres de la guildes se regroupèrent autours du lit

Moi, Arechi, Jellal, Mavis et Luxus en tête de file

" Reculez-vous tous bande d'idiots ! Laissez la respirer " nous ordonna Polyussica

Puis Polyussica fit ce qui faut remettre Kanashimi sur pieds

" Elle ira bien " fut les seuls mots de la guérisseuse

" Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? " demanda Luxus

" Nous en parlerons quand elle sera réveillé " esquiva Polyussica

**Temps sauté**

Pratiquement toute la guilde était partie au bar attribué à notre guilde vers l'heure du goûter

Il n'y a plus que moi, Arechi, Happy, Luxus, Jellal, Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Mavis et Polyussica avec Wendy et Carla toujours inconsciente

Arechi était calé entre la tête et l'épaule de Kanashimi

Luxus était à côté de moi, entrain de caressé les cheveux de sa petite-amie

Jellal était de l'autre côté du lit, la main de Kanahsimi dans la sienne

A ses côté, Lisanna, s'accrochant à la cape de Kanashimi

Et moi j'avais l'autre main de ma cousine dans les miennes

**PDV Kanashimi**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de la clarté de la pièce

Puis quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité

" Les amis ? " chuchotais-je lentement en me redressant

" Doucement jeune fille " m'interpella Polyussica

Lisanna se jeta sur moi en sanglotant bruyamment

" Kanashimi ! S'il te plait, meurt pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Meurt pas ! "cria Lisanna

"Lisanna, doucement, ça va aller " lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

" Ça va aller ?! ÇA VA ALLER ?! Tu t'entend ?! Est-ce que tu t'entend ?! " me cria Lisanna en pleurant

" Lisanna, calme toi " essaya Mirajane

" Je ne mourrais pas de ça " déclarais-je avec tout le sérieux dont j'était doté

Luxus fit de grand yeux, visiblement sans voix

" Qu'est-ce qui m'en donne l'assurance ?! "continua Lisanna

" J'ais quelque chose que mon autre moi n'avait pas " la rassurais-je

" Vous parlez de Edolas ? " demanda Natsu

" De quoi d'autre sinon ? " soupira Grey

" De quoi tu parle ? " me demanda Lisanna

" Bon, je ne peut toujours pas utilisé cette "chose"" expliquais-je

" Et c'est censé me rassuré ?! J'ais juste l'impression que tu me ment " rétorqua Lisanna

" Non, je te promet sur ma vie, que j'ais quelque chose qui pourrait me..." commençais-je

" Guérir ? " finit Polyussica

Lisanna se réinstalla sur sa chaise

" Stop, donc ce que ta, c'est une maladie ?! " nous arrêta Natsu

" NON ! C'est... pas vraiment ça " finis-je avec une pointe de dégoût pour moi même

" Est-ce que ça veut dire... que comme l'autre Kanashimi... tu à une santé... plutôt faible ? " compris Lucy

" On peut dire ça " hésitais-je

" En disant que tu avait le même état de santé que Edo-Kanashimi, tu est dans le même état qu'elle après son accouchement, il y a eu plus, ce n'est pas ton état initial " certifia Lisanna

" C'est vraie " avouais-je en m'assayant

Luxus me pris par la main

" Kanashimi est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui aurais pu détérioré ta santé ? " Me demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant

" Kanashimi, ta promesse, ne l'oublie pas " me rappela Natsu

Je déglutis difficilement, et regarda Jellal par réflexe

Il fit de grand yeux avant de me prendre dans ses bras

" Je suis désolé, est-ce que tu pourra me pardonner un jour ?" dit-il

" Je... Jellal, c'est pas ta faute "en lui rendant son étreinte

" Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il ce passe ? " nous interrompis Erza plutôt crûment

Jellal retourna à sa place

Natsu me regarda avec insistance, ce qui passa inaperçu pour personne

" Natsu, tu peut arrêter de la fixée comme ça ? On dirait que tu va lui sauté dessus " commenta Grey

" J'hésiterais pas à le faire si elle ne fait pas un effort " clarifia Natsu

" Pardon ? Tu peut répété ?! " grogna Luxus en se levant, prêt à frapper Natsu

Mon inconfort monta d'un cran au dessus

" J'aisvécutoutemavieàlatourduparadis " dis-je d'une traite à toute vitesse

Tous le monde me regarda comme si j'avais trois têtes

" Tu nous la refait ? " demanda Grey

Je pris une grande inspiration

" J'ais vécu tout ma vie à... La tour du paradis " dis-je sur un ton plus lent

Tous le monde hormis Jellal, Arechi et Natsu avaient un regard choqué

" C'est un bon début pour respectez ta promesse " me rassura Natsu avec un regard encourageant

" Tu t'improvise psychologue maintenant " déclara Grey en croisant les bras

" Pourquoi tu nous le dit que maintenant ? " me demanda Erza

" J'ais mieux comme question, est-ce que tu compter même nous le dire un jour ? " me cassa Luxus avec fermeté

" Je...Je... suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous ..." commençais-je avec une boule se formant dans ma gorge

" Ah non ! Kanashimi, on en à déjà parlé de sa ensemble toi, moi et Natsu, alors tu va pas recommencer ! " me coupa Arechi

" Donc la tour du paradis ta tué la santé " en conclut Mavis

" Oui " acquiesçais-je, n'aimant pas ou cela allé

" Et quel est cette chose qui pourrait te sauvé ? " me demanda Mavis avec hésitation

"C'est vrai ça ! Tu est entrain d'esquivé notre discussion " me cria Lisanna

zut...

" Lisanna, je..."commençais-je

" Je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tan que tu ne m'aura pas monter ce qui pourrait te protégé " décida Lisanna

J'observé Arechi en attendant son accord, souhait qu'il dise non

Il hochat la tête

" Vas-y, montre lui " me dit-il

" Lisanna, approche " dis-je dans un souffle

Elle s'approcha

" Plus prêt " continuais-je

Elle maintenant devant moi, cachant mon visage à tous le monde

Je soulevais doucement ma mèche de cheveux cachant mon œil gauche

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle lâchât un cris étranglé avant de couvrir sa bouche avec ses mains

Je lâchait ma chevelure qui se replaça devant la moitié de mon visage et prit Lisanna dans mes bras devant les regard surpris et inquiet de tous le monde (sauf Natsu et Arechi)

" Je...Je... Mon dieu comment c'est arrivé ? " pleura Lisanna en me relâchant

" Automutilation " fut l'explication d'Arechi

Tous le monde me me regarda avec choque, ne savant pas trop quoi faire d'autre

" Ça remonte à quand ? " finit par me demandé Luxus

" Luxus..." commençais-je une nouvelle fois

" Ça remonte à quand ? " me redemanda Luxus avec le même ton ferme que tout à l'heure

" Avant ses 8 ans, ça c'est sur " commenta Jellal

" J'étais petite, je croyais bien faire " dis-je avec de grosse larme au coins de mes yeux

Avant de baissé la tête dans mes mains en mordant ma lèvre inférieur

" J'ais fait ce qui me semblais juste, je voulais atteindre mon objectif " chuchotais-je avec les larmes coulant de mes yeux

Luxus me pris dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de mon crane

Sauf Polyussica et Wendy ainsi que Carla qui étés inconscientes, tous le monde s'éclipsa de la pièce

" Je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure et maintenant... J'était inquiet en te voyant réagir comme ça quand ils ont appelés ce Itami... C'est juste qu'avec tout c'est secret que tu garde pour toi, je sais pas comment faire pour t'aider, te soulagé , et ça fait mal " me susurra Luxus en resserrant sont étreinte avec une voix vacillante

" Je suis désolé...Que... Que tu ais eu à passé par tous ça... Je croyais que je n'inquiéterais personne en ne disant rien... Je croyais pouvoir évité des inquiétude inutiles " chuchotais-je en lui rendant son étreinte

Après un petit moment passé comme ça, il mis sa main droite sur ma hanche et sa main gauche sur ma joue

" Maintenant, je veut un jolie sourire sur ce magnifique visage " me dit-il avec un sourire sincère

Je souris doucement avec une rougeur sur mes joues

Puis il m'embrasse en posant gauche sur le matelas

" Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez, mais vos amis vous attendent de l'autre côté de cette porte, et donc si vous voulez forniquez, utilisez une chambre " nous cassa Polyussica

Nous rougîmes avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre nos amis, maintenant rassuré pour allez rejoindre les membres de notre guilde nous attendant au bar

En riant joyeusement sur le chemin

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre, dans lequel il ne se passe absolument rien héhé**

**Si vous êtes déçu c'est normal**

**C'est juste que je voulais m'arrêter la pour ce chapitre, parce que ce que je vais écrire juste après sera comique**

**Alors c'est juste pour que ça paraisse logique**

**Donc voila je vous dit au revoir !**

**Bisous !**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Et sans plus tarder, voici les réponses au reviews ! **

**KeepDead**** : elle commence a etre un peu exasperante la shimi**

_XD ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'exaspère le plus ? Et puis, ça prouve qu'elle est pas parfaite XD ! Enfin si ça te perturbe, n'hésite pas à dire ce qui te dérange ^v^_

**sassy129 : oui le chapitre j'adore enfin shimi leur dit un truc sur son passe si deja un bon point j'adore ce chapitre serieux et non je ne suis pas decu j'ai vraiment adore c'est long bien et c'est bien mdr (dsl mais je suis toujours endormi mon vocabulaire est reste a l'age des 8 ans)**

**et t'inquite pour le retard ce n'etais pas vraiment une reproche mais plus une remarque**

_Merci ^.^ ! Ouais, m'enfin c'est Natsu qui la forcée X3 ! Aw t'es toute gentille, merci ça me fait plaisir de pas te décevoir :D (tkt c'est pas grave, ça fait tout mimi XD )_

**Matirudo-san**** : Hey !**

**Désolé du retard de reviewage, j'étais en vacances dans un village ... perdu. Sans wifi donc. Et j'étais absorbée par mon écriture aussi, du coup j'ai pas trop eu le temps TuT**

**Bref, je suis là et c'est le plus important :p**

**Je suis dégoûtée parce que je ne peux pas accéder au Facebook, étant donné que je n'ai pas de compte (Je suis trop pitite TuT)**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que dans ma précédente review, faîte sur téléphone, mon ADORABLE correcteur a mis " melon " à la place de " lemon ". J'espère que t'avais compris xD**

**Si ils passent à l'acte, c'est parfait :3**

**Chapitre de révélations todaaaaay ! ENFIN elle leur a dit, ébacépatroto ! Au départ la réaction de Luxus m'a choquée (ui, ui, un aussi grand mot) parce que, je trouve, il a été dur avec Kanashimi.**

**NON MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI DE LA FAIRE PLEURER CELUI LA ?! Je vais venir lui mettre 300 claques lui il va voir !**

**Pauvre Shimi, heureusement qu'il la pardonne après :)**

**Il ne se passe presque rien, mais c'est un moment crucial non ? Bon alors ça va. J'ai hâte de lire la rencontre Shimi/Itami.**

**C'était un super chapitre, j'ai hâte de lire la suite !**

**A bientôt :3**  
**Mathy ~**

_Salut !_

_Pas grave ! Moi je sais pas si je survivrai trop longtemps sans wifi DX ! Bah, c'est pas grave, t'es pardonné (enfin je sais pas si je peut dire ça, je t'en voulais même pas au départ XD )_

_Ouais !_

_Oh, dommage, si tu veut je peut faire un compte skyrock ?_

_AHahah, dès fois je le déteste mon correcteur XD ! Mais tkt, j'avais compris ^v^_

_Hey, qui sait ?_

_C'est vrai, mais quand on est inquiet, des fois on pèse pas nos mots, ça a été le cas pour Luxus ^.^ _

_Moi aussi, j'ais hâte ! (ouais, je dis ça, parce que j'ais aucune idée de comment sera leur retrouvaille X.X )_

_Merci !_

_A bientôt ;D_

_Rosa~ _

**Et maintenant, place au cinquantième chapitre ! Et oui 50, ça en fait des chapitre !**

**Pour cette occasion, je vous annonce qu'un nouvel OAV est en préparation !**

**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !**

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et l'égal de la première partie de l'épisode 161 :**

**Les chariots**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

Nous sommes enfin arrivés au bistrot, après avoir fait une escale à notre auberge pour pouvoir se changer dans nos tenue quotidienne (oui, sa cape fait partie de sa tenue quotidienne, mais vous vous en doutiez, n'est-ce pas ;) ! )

Après avoir rassuré tous le monde, la soirée prit enfin une tournure festive

" Réveillez-vous les gars, on fait pitié ! hic ! Fairy Tail était la guilde numéro un de tout Fiore ! Comment on a pu tomber aussi bas ?" baragouina Kana, le rouge aux joues

" C'était que le premier jour, t'aurait quand même pu venir nous encourager, au lieu d'écumer les bistrot ! " rétorqua Elfman

" J 'ais rien raté je te signal ! Tous les bars sont équipés de Lacrima vision, pour qu'on puisse les jeux ! " lui apprit Kana

" Si on ne peut pas trinqué à notre victoire, qu'à cela ne tienne, trinquons à notre déroute ! " déclara le maître, visiblement ivre

" Voyons maître ! Un peut de tenu ! " lui rappela Reby

" On ne peut pas dire qu'on est commencer les jeux du bon pied " sourie Erza

" Non, ça c'est sur ! On a intérêt à se reprendre pour les épreuves de demain " acquiesça Mira

" Vous inquiétez pas ! J'entre en piste ! Et je vais totalement renversé la donne ! Croyez moi " cria Natsu

" Bon courage Natsu ! On compte sur toi ! " l'encouragea Happy

" Hein ? Si Natsu dispute l'épreuve, je devrais me joindre à lui "sourais-je au côté d'Arechi et de Kana, avec de grand sacs de bonbons liquidés empilés non loin de moi et des bouteilles vides pour Kana

" C'est le moment de leur montrer à quel point l'entraînement ta fait progresser ! " ria également Arechi avec une sucette dans la bouche

" Bon, très bien ! Je crois que tous le monde est enfin la... Ecoutez moi mes petits ! Nous avons perdus la première bataille mais nous n'avons pas encore perdu la guerre ! Demain nous allons remonter au classement ! Parce que les mages de Fairy Tail sont têtus et ne renoncent jamais ! ALORS A NOUS LA PREMIÈRE PLACE DU ROYAUME DE FIORE ! " hurla le maître sous nos acclamations

Puis Natsu, égal à lui même, décida de mettre en place d'aléatoire face à face

" Bon allez à qui le tour ?! Venez vous battre contre moi, ça va vous requinquez les mecs ! " déclara Natsu, debout sur une table, avec un Max KO dessous cette dernière

" Ouais Natsu ! T'es une vraie machine ! " l'encouragea Macao

" Tu peut aller te coucher Max ! Tu fait pas le poids ! " hua Wakaba

" Moi je veut bien t'affronter, aller je t'attend ! On y vas quand tu veut ! " souri vicieusement Gajeel

" Ne dit pas de bêtises, entre Natsu et toi, ça n'aurait rien d'un combat amicale " le cassa Luxus

" C'est qu'il est devenu raisonnable le petit Luxus ! Je paris que tu mange même tout tes légumes maintenant ! "le nargua Gajeel en lui tapotant la tête comme à un gamin de trois ans

" Arrête de le provoquer Gajeel ! " le retint Reby

" Tais-toi sale ordure ! Comment ose-tu parlé à Luxus sur ce ton ?! Tu lui doit le respect ! Alors épargne nous cet air condescendant ! Unité Raijin ! Rassemblement ! Cet homme a bafoué notre honneur ! " ordonna Freed

" Feeu ! Moi je peut plus me lever " baragouina Ever sous les rires de Kana et de moi-même

" Ahahah ! Y en a pas un pour rattrapé l'autre " ria Kana

" Peut-être, mais toi tu à l'air de tenir encore debout "

" Hein ? " Fit Kana en ce tournant vers son interlocuteur

Qui ce trouvait être Baccus Glowe, mage de rang S appartenant à Quater Cerberus

" Si on ce faisait un petit concours de boissons tous les deux ? " proposa-t-il

"Aaah ! Les concours de boissons, c'est ma spécialité ! T'es sur que tu veut te mesuré à moi sur ce terrain ? " demanda Kana

" Hé mon petit ! On se connait pas mais tu ferait mieux de laisser tomber ! " le prévint Macao

" Kana en à pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un sacré phénomène ! " continua Wakaba

" Puis c'est pas très réglo, elle est pratiquement bourré, ce sera facile de la battre " dis-je sans ambages en mangeant une poignée de bonbons

" Pardon ?! Je peut battre n'importe qui ! Tient, si je perd tu pourra prendre le soutien-gorge de ma camarade pas très encourageante ! " cria Kana après avoir observer les alantours, puis commença à boire avec Baccus

Je m'étouffais face à sa déclaration

" Y a pas moyen ! " criais-je en rougissant

" Allez Shimi ! De toute façon, tu risque rien ! " ria Macao

" Tu na pas confiance en Kana ? " me demanda Wakaba

" Si mais..." commençais-je

" Bah alors ? " continua Wakaba

" Bon d'accord ! Arrêtez de me mettre la pression ! Et puis pourquoi moi Kana ?! " dis-je peut rassuré en voyant son état bancal

" Pour me vanger, et puisque Luxus n'est pas la, j'en profite " ria Kana

" Tient, c'est vrai ! Il est ou ? " demandais-je

" Il est partie au toilette, je crois " me répondit Arechi

" J'espère que Kana va gagné " bredouillais-je en protégeant ma poitrine avec mes bras, après avoir resserrer la prise que j'avais sur ma cape

A peine eu-je le temp de finir cette phrase, que Kana fut mise au tapis...

C'est deux la c'étaient enfilés plus de boissons que pourrait boire un homme de constitution normal en moins d'une heure ?!

" Quoi ?! C'est pas possible ! "

" Pincez moi je rêve ! "

" Personne n'avait jamais battu Kana avant "

" C'est bien la première fois que je la voit dans cet état ! "

Baccus s'approcha de moi

" J'ais gagné, ma récompense , mon jolie chaton " souri-t-il aigrement

" Je peut savoir ce qui ce passe ? " demanda Luxus, limite sortit de nul par

Je soupirais de désespoir

" Macao, Wakaba, Kana, ma vengeance sera terrible... Ça m'apprendra à vous écoutez bande d'idiot " grognais-je avec une aura noir tout en posant ma cape sur le dossier de ma chaise

" Kana à parier le soutient gorge de Kanashimi qu'elle battrait cet homme dans un concours de boisson, mais elle voulais pas, donc Macao et Wakaba on fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle accepte, en prétextant " qu'elle ne fait pas assez confiance en ses amis " " expliqua Arechi à Luxus

La mâchoire de Luxus ce déboîta

Puis il rougit fortement quand il vu à quoi ressemblé mon soutient-gorge ( hé oui, elle l'a enlevé sans retiré son t-shirt ! Magique ! )

Il était noir avec de la dentelle violette et un petit nœud au centre, violet également

Je rougissais tellement quand je tendais mon sous-vêtement à Baccus

" Je trouverais un moyen de me venger " lui dis-je avec le peut de dignité qu'il me restait

" C'est étonnant de voir qu'une fille aussi mignonne puisse avoir ce genre de sous-vêtement pas vraimant classable dans la catégorie "mignons et innocent" " ria Baccus avant de faire ses adieux

"Je crois que je vais allez dormir, désolé Luxus, je sais que c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on fait quand on ais dans une relation " m'excusais-je le rouge au joues

" C'est pas grave, je sais que c'est pas ta faute... Puis tes tellement mignonne quand tu rougis " me taquina Luxus en me prenant par la taille

Nous dîmes bonsoir à tous les membres de la guilde avant de partir à notre tour

" Tu sais, t'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi si tu voulais rester " dis-je sur un ton de culpabilité quand je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtu de mon pyjama (rappel : débardeur et short noir )

" Non, ils commençaient à être ennuyant, puis je voulais passé un peut de temps seul avec toi " souri-t-il avant de m'embrasser et de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain à son tour

Pendant ce temps, moi je suis allé chercher des sucreries, comme le pop corn, des cookies et des trucs comme ça

Et surtout, de la mousse au chocolat !

Une fois de retour, je mis toutes ses bonne chose sur la table basse, près des canapés

Puis voyant que Luxus, n'était toujours pas sorti, je pris une des mousse au chocolat et l'engloutis

Puis je répétais cette action avec toutes les mousses au chocolat que j'avais apporter

J'allais mettre la dernière cuillerée dans ma bouche quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser entré un Luxus torse nu simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris

J'avais fait tomber ma cuillère, mais avais réussi à la rattrapé de justesse

Mais malheureusement pour moi, le délicieux chocolat avec atterri sur ma joue et avait coulé dans mon coup

Luxus me regarda étonné, avant de rire devant mon visage incrédule

Puis, il regarda la table derrière moi, avec toutes les sucreries et...

Tous les pots de mousses, vide

" Tu les à tous manger ? " me questionna-t-il étonné

Je regardé la cuillère dans ma main gauche et le pot vide dans ma main droite puis les cacha dans mon dos

" Heu... Non ? " dis-je dans un rire

" Bien sur " ri Luxus à son tour

" C'est vrai ! Tu n'a aucune preuve ! " ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire, sachant pertinemment que je devais ressemblé à Pinocchio

" Si : les pots vide derrière toi... La cuillère et l'un des pots dans ton dos et..." répondit Luxus en s'approchant de moi et en prenant les preuves de mes mains et de les posées sur la table, avant de revenir vers moi avec un petit sourire taquin

" Et Puis il y a aussi se chocolat sur ta joue et sur ton coup " fini Luxus avant me prendre par la taille et de m'embrasser la joue pour enlevé le chocolat

Puis, doucement, il lécha mon cou

**_/!\ Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir /!\_**

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres

" Tu est vraiment sensible " me nargua Luxus tout en me caressant la cuisse

" Peut-être...Un peut " dis-je en haletant

Il rit doucement avant de pressé son corps contre le mien et de m'embrassé avec ferveur

S'en suis un duel opposant nos langue pour la domination

Je posais mes mains sur son torse, pendant que les siennes s'agrippaient à ma taille

Puis, il me posa sur son lit sans lâcher ma taille

Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour lâcher ses lèvres et l'embrassé dans le coup

Il gémit d'étonnement pour ensuite se penché vers moi, pour en avoir plus

Je décidais de renversé la situation, malgré ma face rouge cerise et mon hésitation justifiée par ma maladresse

Et, sans que Luxus ne s'y attende, je me retrouvé à califourchon sur lui

Je pouvais sentir entre mes jambes, une bosse se formant dans le pantalon de Luxus se qui assombri la couleur, déjà bien présente, de mes joues

Tout en pressant ma poitrine contre lui, j'entrepris de léché, embrassé et massé son torse tonique

Les gémissement qu'il faisait et le rouge surs ses jous me disaient que mes actions n'étais pas pour le déplaire

Puis, sans crier gare, Luxus inversa nos position

C'était à présent lui à califourchon sur moi

" Ne crois pas que tu sera la seul à t'amusé " souri Luxus avec désir

Il glissa alors l'une de ses mains sous mon débardeur et arriva à ma poitrine

" Pas de soutient-gorge ? " dit-il en soulevant un sourcil

" Non, je met jamais de sous vêtement quand je suis en pyjama " lui appris-je tout bas

Il rougit légèrement à cette nouvelle avant de prendre l'un de mes seins en mains et de le massé doucement tout en m'embrassant

Je rougis à mon tour en gémissants à travers le baiser

" Luxus~ " soupirais-je

" Je t'aime " me susurra-t-il en rougissant comme un fou

" Moi aussi, je t'aime Luxus " chuchotais-je avant de gémir à nouveau

Puis il descendit sa tête à mon autre sains, avant de l'embrassé et de le sucé par dessus le tissus de mon débardeur

" L-Luxus ! Je ! Oh~ " gémissais-je plus fort en emmêlant les doigts de ma mains gauche dans ses cheveux

Je levais ma jambe dans l'espoir de me redressé, mais mon genoux frotta contre l'entrejambe de Luxus, qui grogna de plaisir à mon action

Curieuse de voir à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet, je montais et descendais très lentement ma jambe contre son entrejambe durcit

Pour toute réponse, il resserra son emprise sur mon sein en gémissant bruyamment, à la fois de plaisir, et de frustration

" Kanashimi~" soupira-t-il dans l'espoir de me faire aller plus vite

Je décidais donc d'accélérer le rythme de ma jambe de "terriblement lent" à "moyennement lent ", à son plus grand désarroi

Qu'il s'empressa d'exprimé en suçant particulièrement fort mon seins avec un sourire qui disait clairement : " Je t'aime, mais je me venge "

Ce qui me fit glappir de plaisir

Il allais enlevé mon débardeur, devenue gênant, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement...

**_/!\ Ames sensible n'ayant pas lu ce qu'il ce trouve au dessus, vous pouvais reprendre votre lecture /!\_**

La, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se trouvaient Mira, Jubia, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Arechi et Lisanna

" Kanashimi ?! Ça va ?! On à t'a entendu crier et..." la phrase de Lisanna resta en suspend avant de ce caché les yeux en poussant un petit cri

Natsu devint blanc comme un linge, il fit de grand yeux et sa bouche touchée pratiquement le sol

Mirajane et Jubia étaient sorties de la chambre en criant des excuses

Et la bouche de Grey formait un "O" parfait, semblable à un poisson

Tous étaient gêner de nous voir dans cette position plus que parlante sur ce que nous faisions précédemment

Puis ils sortirent en trombe en fermant hâtivement la porte

Luxus et moi nous nous regardions mi amusé, mi gêner...

Enfin, surtout gêner...

Nous nous séparâmes en attendant que la température ne redescende avant d'aller ouvrir à nos camarades tous aussi embarrassés que nous

" Kanashimi, Luxus ! On est vraiment, vraiment désolé ! " cria Lisanna

" Vous auriez pu toquez au moins " grogna Luxus en croisant les bras

" C'est bon, c'est pas grave Lisanna " dis-je en trouvant mes pieds très intéressant tout en jouant avec mes doigts

" Bon, heu... Je... J'étais venu pourquoi déjà moi ? " se questionna Lisanna

" Tu venais avec Natsu et Grey pour ramené la cape de Kanashimi, quand à Mirajane, Jubia et moi, nous venions pour dormir " expliqua Arechi en me tendant ma cape

Je la pris en les remerciant

" Ouais... bah bonne nuit ! " cria Grey qui empoigna le col d'un Natsu déconnecté avant de partir, suivit par Lisanna

" Et, nous, on devrait vous laissez, non ? " nous demanda Mirajane

" Non non c'est bon, je crois que je vais allé dormir " répondis-je avec un petit rire gêné en me massant la nuque

" Je crois que nous allons tous dormir " acquiesça Luxus

Les filles rentrèrent dans la chambre quand Luxus m'arrêta pour m'embrassé

" Je pense que nous devrions dormir chacun dans notre lit " me dit-il dans l'oreille

" Ah bon ? " fit-je un peu étonné

" Après ce qu'on vient de faire, je n'ais pas envie d'avoir des idées te concernant " rit-il en me mordillant mon lobe

"D-D'accord " acceptais-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir

Il me lâcha en me souriant

" Rien que de te voir rougir comme ça me fait imaginer des choses pas très catholique te mettant en vedette " rit-il avant de rentré dans la chambre

Je rougis de plus belle avant de rentrer dans la chambre, de souhaité bonne nuit à tous le monde et de sauté dans mon lit pour partir dans le monde des rêves

**Le lendemain au Domus Flau**

**PDV Externe**

" Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts à suivre une deuxième journée exceptionnelle ! Aujourd'hui,nous avons à nos côté un invité d'honneur de marque ! Jason le reporter du Sorcerer Magazine !

La journée à littéralement commencée sur l'échafaud de roue avec cette première épreuve, intitulée : les chariots !

Le but pour nos concurrents est de rallié la ligne d'arrivée sans tomer des chariots. Ça paraît facile, mais sur c'est véhicules en mouvement, une seul seconde d'inattention peut s'avérée fatale ! Quelle équipe parviendra la première au Domus Flau après avoir traversée tous les sites touristiques de Crocus ?! Rassuré-vous, vous ne perdrez pas une miette de la course grâce à nos Lacrimas vision! " expliqua Chapati

" COOL ! "

" A se stade de la course, dites-nous... Qui aurait peu prédire un tel scénario, Monsieur Yajima ? " s'étonna Chapati

" Pourquoi Natsu a voulu faire cette épreuve ? " questionna Grey

" Il aurait du se désister en entendant ce nom, les chariots ça met la puce à l'oreille " soupira Lucy

" Lui, quand il c'est mit quelque chose en tête, il n'en démord pas " déclara Erza

" Celui la, tel que je le connait, il pensait surement qu'il allait se battre contre les chariots " commenta Elfman

" Ohohoh, loin, très loin du peloton de tête, Natsu de l'équipa A de Fairy Tail n'a pas l'air en forme olympique " ria Chapati

**PDV Kanashimi**

" A quelque mètres devant lui, Sting de Saberthoot, n'en mène pas large non plus " annonça Chapati

hihi, si je m'attendais à ça... En faite, après réflexion, ça m'étonne pas que Natsu est tenu à faire cette épreuve

" Sans plus attendre, retrouvons la tête du convois, ou une bataille fait rage ! Kanashimi de l'équipa B de Fairy Tail à devancée tous les autres ! " cria Chapati

" Voler c'est COOL " se réjouit Jeson

" Elle est talonnée par Kurohebi de Raven Tail, Ichya de Blue Pegasus, Yuka de Lamia Scale et Risley de Mermaid Hill ! " commenta Lola

**PDV Externe**

**Dans les gradins de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail **

" Ce n'est pas contre les règles ? " s'étonna Jubia

" La connaissant, elle à profité des lacunes du règlement... Il est juste dit qu'il ne faut pas tomber des chariots, mais rien ne l'oblige à les touchés " répondit Jellal

" Elle porte bien son surnom " ria Kana

Tous les membres de l'équipe B acquiescèrent en accord avec les dires de Kana

**PDV Kanashimi**

**Retour sur les chariots**

" Ils sont suivis par Baccus, le joker de Quatro Cerberus, légèrement à la traîne "

" Méfiez-vous de Risley ! Elle est capable de modifié la gravité et vient d'esquivé l'onde de choc de Yuka en courant sur le flanc du véhicule ! "

" Hey ! Toi la-bas ! Et si tu courrait comme tous le monde ?! " Me cria Risley

Elle utilisa sa magie gravitationnelle sur moi, ce qui m'obligea à atterrir sur un des chariots pour ne pas être broyé par la pression

"Mais voila que Risley fait s'écrasé Kanashimi ! Espèrons que la mage de Fairy Tail pourra vite rebondir ! "

Puis Baccus détruisis le convois tout entier

" Fait attention à pas tombé, sinon tu sera éliminé " me cria-t-il

" Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! " grognais-je en remontant sur mes jambes

" Risley à fondu comme neige au soleil ! "

" Baccus est le premier à franchir la ligne d'arrivée ! "

Je me mis alors à patiné à toute vitesse ( sans faire bougé sa cape, parce que c'est une fille qui pète le swag, men ! XD )sur l'épaisse couche de neige devenue glace, que j'avais fait durcir

**PDV Externe**

Dans tous le Domus Flau, des cris d'exclamation retentir

" Je savais qu'elle était douée, mais j'étais loin de me douté que c'était à ce point " déclara Maître Makarov

" Vous avez vu, ce sont les résultat de deux mois d'entraînement " souri fièrement Arechi

Dans les gradins de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, les membres présent étaient sans voix

" Rappelez moi de ne pas l'énervé " balbutia Kana

" Mine de rien, sous ce petit brin de fille, ce cache quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux qu'il y a sept ans " ria Mirajane

" Elle à bien changé de puis toute petite " commenta Jellal

" Tu devrait fermé ta bouche Luxus, sinon tu va finir par gobé une mouche " taquina Kana

" Quel rebondissement mes amis ! Kanashimi de Fairy Tail B à gelé tous le parcours des chariots, tous ses adversaires ont bien du mal à tenir debout sur les véhicule, maintenant tous devenus impraticable sans tombé, ils vont devoir redoublés de vigilance et d'attention pour évité de ce voir attribué la dernière place !

**Du côté de Mermaid Heel**

"Qui est cette fille ?! " s'exclama Arania

" Elle dégage la même prestance que Kagura ! " déclara la personne caché par une capuche ornée d'oreilles de chat

" J'ais entendus parler d'elle, c'est la mage féminine la plus puissante de Fairy Tail " leur appris Beth

" Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que c'était Erza ! " cria la jeune fille encapuchonnée

" Elle l'était, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kanashimi !Il parait qu'elle n'a même pas besoin d'avoir recours à la magie pour battre Titania ! "s'exclama la plus jeune de Mermaid Heel

" NAN, c'est pas vrai ?! " s'écria son interlocutrice, complètement subjugué par la nouvelle "

" Les filles, du calme ! " déclara Arania, les rappelant toutes les deux à l'ordre

" Et toi Kagura ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? " demanda Beth

" C'est une fille très intéressante, elle fait en sorte que personne ne puisse détecté son énergie magique, même quand elle use de ses pouvoirs... De plus, à cause de ses deux techniques aléatoire, je ne peut pas déduire quel genre de tactique elle utilise, j'ais hâte de voir se quelle nous réserve " répondit Kagura sur son ton impassible

**Du côté de Blue Pegasus**

" Eave ? Tu n'encourage pas le boss ? " questionna Ren

"Eave ? Eave, tu nous écoutes ? " s'inquiéta Hibiki en secouant un peu l'épaule de son ami blond

" Hein ?! Heu, quoi ? " sursauta Eave en sortant de sa rêverie

" Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " demanda Hibiki

Eave soupira en observant Kanashimi

" Je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que... Luxus Drear à beaucoup de chance " bouda-t-il

Ren et Hibiki se regardèrent avant de sourire avec compassion

" C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'intéresser à une fille plus jeune que toi " ria Ren

" Tu peut toujours lui demandé d'être son grand frère " le réconforta Hibiki

**Dans les gradins de Saberthoot**

" Cette fille est phénoménale, je doit l'admettre " avoua Rufus, étonné

" Donc les chasseuses de dragons n'ont pas le mal des transports ? Seulement les chasseurs ? " s'étonna Lecter avec de grand yeux

" Fro pense qu'elle est très gentille " sourie Frosh

" Mouais, chacun son point de vus " grogna Itami

" Un problème Itami ? " demanda Rufus en arquant un sourcil

" Ouais, je peut juste pas la voir en peinture celle la " répondit le Sutékina

" Chacun son point de vu " répéta Rog

" Ah ah, très drôle, tu ferais pas le malin si c'était toi qui l'avait comme sœur jumelle ! " s'énerva Itami

**PDV Kanashimi**

**Retour au chariots **

Je courais à toute vitesse, avec derrière moi Kurohebi

" muraille de sable " dit-il sur un ton plat dans lequel je pouvais y décelé de l'amusement

Et avec ma chance, je me la prie en pleine poire moi, sa fichue muraille...

" OHohoh, ça doit faire mal mes chers spectateur ! La pauvre ce l'ait prise de plein fouet " s'exclama Chapati

Je me frottais le nez dans la douleur, les larmes au yeux

Pourquoi mon nez ?! Même quand je n'ais pas mal, un petit coup, et hop ! Les larmes me montent au yeux

Puis ramassa le paquet de bonbon tombé de l'une des poches de ma cape

" Editions ultra limité ? Seulement cinq dans tout Fiore ? " lit à voix haute Kurohebi

" Mais ! C'est à moi ça ! " déclarais-je

"Ce que tu doit y tenir " ria-t-il avant de l'ouvrir et de mangé tous les bonbons jusqu'au dernier

" T'a pas osé..."dis-je dans un souffle

" Dit moi, est-ce que tu est prête à perdre tes petites ailes ? "

* * *

**Et voila la fin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus!**

**J'espère avoir bien frustré ce qui attendais depuis longtemps un lemon ! J'avoue, j'ais adoré coupé à ce moment la XD **

**Tous les commentaires, de rage, ou non, sont accepté avec plaisir !**

**Et désolé pour ce changement intempestif de point de vue !**

**Sur ce, bisous et au revoir !**

**A la prochaine !**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Moi, je vais bien ;)**

**Donc, sans plus tarder, voici les réponses au reviews : **

**sassy129 : J'adore vraiment**

**lemon plus lemon pourquoi pourquoi tu nous hait (pleure)**  
**tu ne m'aime plus bon calme-nous hate de lire la suite**  
**tu me trouve mimi a ecrire comme une gamine mal reveille je commence a douter de ta sante mentale et puisque t'a arreter le lemon je commence a croire que tu veux mourire .**  
**la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ita je veux qu'il sache que sa soeur est bien**

Ah temps mieux !

Mais nan, je vous hait pas, j'aime juste faire rager (rire démoniaque)

Promis, je t'aime encore ! Hâte d'écrire la suite !

Hum, on ne peut pas perdre quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais eux, non ? Je dit pas que je suis folle... non... Pas du tout...( mou ah ah ah X3 )

Je pense que ça vaut la peine de prendre des risques pour voire l'état de rage des lecteurs, c'est trop drôle XD

T'inquiète, il le saura... (enfin j'espère...)

**Matirudo-san**** : Heeey :D**

**Super chapitre à nouveau ... **  
**MAIS POURQUOI T'AS COUPÉ MAINTENANT ?! Je veux lire la suite moi TuT**  
**Brefouillle, pour le compte Skyrock euh ... pourquoi pas ? :o Je vais m'en créer un alors xD**  
**Sinon, je te promets de poster ma review dès que ton prochain chapitre sort parce que je sais que c'est désespérant quand on en attend et que bah ça tarde (crois-en mon expérience T.T).**  
**Bisous, et désolée pour ma courte review T.T**  
**Mathy ~**

Coucouuuuu :D

Merci ^v^

Parce que j'adore faire rager XD Bien la voila (enfin...)

Ok! J'ais hâte de le voir ! Le mien est disponible !

Ouais, on à l'impression que notre travail et nos idées ne valent riens, mais bon... On continus quand même, pour le plaisir !

Bisous, et t'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! C'est l'intention qui compte !

**Guest:**

**un mot magnifique j'ai hâte de lire la suite continue comme ça**

Merci ! Je ferais de mon mieux !

**Bon, après une longue attente, voici enfin :**

**Le chapitre 51 égale à la deuxième partie de l'épisode 161 et l'épisode 162: **

**Les**** chariots**

**et**

**Elfman contre Baccus**

**Avant de vous laisser lire je vous annonce la sortie de mon blog skyrock (placement de produit XD) pour plus d'infos, aller voir mon profile fanfiction ;)**

**Si vous n'arriver pas allez sur le blog, vous pouvez copiez le lien et le coller sur la barre de recherche tout en haut de votre écran, ou vous faite un clique droit sur le lien et au lieu de cliquer sur "coller", vous cliquez sur "accéder à ..." voila ! Je l'écris ici, car impossible de l'écrire sur mon profile (DX)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi**

Je reculais, surprise

«Q-Quoi?» balbutiais-je

C'était moi, la cible ?

«Dôme de sable» déclara Kurohebi avant de nous cacher de la vue de tous

**PDV Externe **

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!» s'écria Arechi

«Il s'isole avec Kanashimi»expliqua Mavis

«Oh mince alors! Nos deux coureurs sont maintenant isolés du monde! Et la barrière de sable de Kurohebi ainsi que le tapis de glace de Kanashimi empêchent tous les participants de continués leur route! Hélas, mes chers spectateur, nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ce trame la dessous!» déclara Chapati

«PAS COOL»

**Du côté de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail **

«Luxus, Mistgun, calmez vous!» déclara Kana en voyant l'expression meurtrière graver sur les traits de ses amis

«Oui fait lui un peut plus confiance!» essaya Mirajane

«Ce n'est pas en elle que je n'est pas confiance mais c'est de l'autre gars que je me méfie» grogna Luxus en fixant intensément le dôme de sable emprisonnant sa petite amie et l'un des sbires de son père

**PDV Kanashimi dans le dôme de sable**

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, toi et ta guilde?» demandais-je en prenant mes distances

«Ton sort importe peut à ma guilde qui cherche simplement à éradiquée toutes les fées de Fairy Tail, mais disons, qu'une connaissance commune, à d'autre projet à ton égard» me souris Kurohebi

«Une connaissance… Commune? Comment ça?» demandais-je en grinçant des dents

«Oh, tu n'a pas une petite idée?»ria mon interlocuteur

Je déglutis

**PDV Externe hors du dôme de sable**

«Aller! Courage! Il faut que je continu à avancé!» gémit Natsu

«Tu me fait de la peine! Tu n'ait plus en état de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais tu refuse encore de jeter l'éponge! Aller, je vais être sympa! Je vous les laisse c'est places! Moi je déclare forfait, de toute façon mon équipe remportera toutes les épreuves suivantes, un point de plus ou de moins, ça ne change rien, on peut vous faire une fleur»déclara Sting

«Comme tu voudra, mais vient pas pleurer après si vous perdez d'un seul point» rétorqua Natsu

«Avant de partir, j'ai juste une question» commença Sting

Natsu leva la tête, à l'écoute

«Pourquoi avoir décider d'avoir participé à ce tournoi? C'est parce que vous aviez quelque chose à prouver? C'est pitoyable, ça ne ressemble pas à votre guilde, depuis quand vous vous souciez de votre réputation? De ce que l'es autres peuvent penser de vous? Il y a sept ans, j'admirais les mages de Fairy Tail, parce qu'ils n'en faisait qu'à leur tête, sans ce préoccuper des conséquences... Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez l'air d'accordés trop d'importance au regard des autres» demanda Sting

«Si Kanashimi serait avec nous, tu l'aurais fait pleurer de rire» souriais Natsu

«Quoi? Pourquoi?»s'étonna Sting, prit au dépourvut

«Si on fait ça, c'est uniquement pour nos amis, ils nous ont attendus patiemment, pendant sept long années! Alors qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons de croire que nous étions morts! Ils ont tellement souffert pendant notre absence, personne n'a été tendre avec eux! Ils sont devenus la risée de Fiore, mais ils se sont accrochés, ils n'ont pas baissés les bras! Ils ont continués à protégés la guilde parce qu'il pouvaient pas tournés le dos à leurs amis! Alors si on a quelque chose à prouvé, c'est à eux! On veut leur montré que ça valait la peine! Qu'ils n'ont pas fait tout ça pour rien! C'est pour ça que je doit continué à avancé!» expliqua Natsu, avec tout son cœur versé dans chaque mot

Tous les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail pleuraient ou souriaient face au discours de Natsu

**PDV Kanashimi de retour sous le dôme de sable**

«Satsujin*?» tremblais-je

«En personne, petite fille intelligente» se moqua Kurohebi

C'est mauvais, très mauvais, quand me laissera-t-il vivre en paix?!

«Et je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille?»tentais-je

«Pour toi, il n'y a plus rien à faire, par contre, pour tes chers camarades, il les laissera vivre si jamais tu te rend à lui de son plein grès et que tu fasse perdre ton équipe lors de c'est jeux» m'annonça Kurohebi

Un rire amère m'échappa, ce qui étonna mon ennemi

«Que je fasse ce qu'il faut ou non pour que mes amis soit à l'abri, ils se mettent toujours à dos les pires embrouilles... Et puis qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il tiendra parole? De plus, vous, vous n'allez pas vous arrêtez de vouloir les tués, donc merci de donner un peu plus de crédit à mes capacités intellectuelle» souriais-je

«Tu est plus mature que ce qu'il nous avait dit, intéressant, j'ai hâte de savoir comment va finir cette histoire entre vous deux» sourit Kurohebi

«Cette entrevue arrive donc à son terme? Ou une conversation un peut plus physique va débutée?» demandais-je, prête à me battre

«Je pense que nous aurons une autre occasion dans le futur» déclara Kurohebi avant de fait exploser sa muraille dans un nuage de poussière

Sans perdre un instant, je reprit mon patinage effréné en faisant voler en éclat mon chemin de glace derrière moi pour compliqué la tache à mes adversaires. Puis la fumée se dissipa pour me laisser voir la ligne d'arrivée avec Kurohebi sur mes talons

«Et voila que nos deux membres de guildes rivales sortent enfin de leur isoloir!» cria Chapati

«COOL»

«Oh non!Ichiya de Blue Pegasus est tombé des chariots en se prenant de plein fouet un des éclats de glace démesurément grand de Kanashimi! Il classe donc son équipe en avant dernière position dans le classement!» continua Chapati

«ET, Kanashimi de Fairy Tail B arrive en deuxième position, vite suivit de Kurohebi de Raven Tail! Risley quatrième! Yukâ cinquième!» continua Chapati

« Il a terminé la course! Natsu de Fairy Tail A à terminé la course! Deux points pour le sixième Natsu de Fairy Tail A!» répéta Chapati sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la foule pour Natsu

Je me précipitais vers lui pour le relevé et le faire prendre appuis sur moi

«Belle détermination»lui souriais-je

«Beuh… Merci Kanashimi»me souriait Natsu, le teint bleuté

«Par contre si tu me vomi dessus je te tue, t'es prévenu» le prévint-je, très sérieuse avec un petit sourire inquiet, caché par ma cape

Lucy prit ensuite la relève et conduisis Natsu à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse rejoindre mon équipe

«Sting, qui en revanche, à déclaré forfait, ne marque aucun point pour son équipe»

«Le classement de ce début de journée ce déroule comme ceci:

En premier, avec un total de dix points, Quatro Cerberus!

En deuxième, avec un total de huit points, Fairy Tail B!

En troisième, Raven Tail avec six points!

Mermaid Hill,avec quatre points!

Suivit de Lamia Scale avec trois points!

Fairy Tail A, à la sixième place avec deux points!

Suivit de Blue Pegasus ayant un point!

Et en dernière position avec zéro points pour l'instant, Saberthoot»

«T'a été super Kanashimi!» me cria Kana en me prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite me lâcher

«Ta prestation été incroyable»me félicita Mirajane

«A couper le souffle» sourie Jubia

"Pas mal, pas mal" me sourit Jellal en me tapotant la tête

«Tu vois Luxus, elle va bien! C'était pas la peine de bouillir de rage» commenta Kana de façon malicieuse

«Avec Raven Tail à nos trousses, et un membre spécifique de notre guilde prit pour cible, je pense que mon inquiétude était totalement justifiée»rétorqua Luxus en me prenant dans ses bras par la taille, son torse contre mon dos avant de posé son menton sur le haut de ma tête

«Sinon, il ne t'a rien fait?» me demanda Luxus en respirant mes cheveux

«Non, ça va» répondis-je en rougissant un peut

«Tu est sure? On peut faire un tour à l'infirmerie au cas ou» continua Luxus en resserrant doucement son emprise

«Oui, on ne c'est pas battu de toute façon» expliquais-je

«Vous avez fait quoi alors?»s'étonna Luxus

«On à parler… De leurs intentions» répondis-je

«Tu à une idée de qui il on prit pour cible?» me questionna Luxus

Je me raidis et serra les dents en me remémorant la petite conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ce dôme de sable

«Kanashimi? Ça va?» s'inquiéta Luxus

«Oui! Et non je ne sais pas qui est prit pour cible, désolé, il ma juste lancé quelques menaces et remarque déplaisantes» le rassurais-je

«Place maintenant au combats de cette deuxième journée: Le premier match oppose Kurohebi de Raven Tail, la nouvelle guilde qui c'est distinguée depuis le début des jeux, à Toby Ololta de Lamia Scale!

Une question brûle toutes les lèvres, qui l'emportera du serpent ou du chien» annonça Chapati

«Espérons que les concurrents resterons honnête tout le long du match» commenta Yajima

«IL A DU CHIENT CE PETIT TOBY ! COOOOL»

Je vit du coin de l'œil dans les gradins de Raven Tail une scène qui me faisait enragée, Flare Corona était couverte de bleus et le capitaine de l'équipe Alexai, la maltraiter

Puis le combat commença

Il la lâcha pour ensuite ce concentrer sur le match en cour

Je fermais les yeux et positionnais mes mains comme pour prier et me concentra uniquement sur Flare

Je jetait un sort sur elle pour que toutes ses blessures guérissent plus vite et ne lui fasse plus mal, j'allais pas la guérir non plus, c'est une ennemie qui à fait du tort à notre guilde et ses membres, mais je m'inquiète un peut pour elle, disons que je coupe la poire en deux

Puis une fois finit, un grand nuage de poussière se levant sur l'arène me réveilla de ma transe et quand il se dissipa, Toby était au sol, incapable de continué

«Toby est au tapis! Et il ne semble pas prêt de se relever! Fin du combat! Je déclare vainqueur, Kurohebi de Raven Tail!» cria Lola

«Alors tu me le raconte ton fameux secret?» demanda Kurohebi

«Tu te moque pas de moi, hein?» pleura Toby

«Hum hum» acquiesça positivement Kurohebi

« J'ai perdu une chaussette, et je sais plus ou je l'ais mise, ça fait trois mois que je la cherche partout et que je l'ais toujours pas retrouvée! Pas moyen de remettre la main dessus! J'ai tellement honte que je n'osais en parler à personnes!»Pleura l'homme chien de plus belle

Puis Kurohebi tapota sur son propre torse pour montré ou ce trouvé la chaussette de Toby

«OH! C'est un miracle! Alors elle était la depuis le début!»renifla Toby

«Sérieusement? Je sais pas moi, en se lavant ou en se regardant dans un miroir, il à du la voir entre temps non?»répliquais-je en arquant mon seul sourcil visible, limite dégoûter

«Je préfère pas savoir comment il à fait, j'ai pas envie de devenir stupide» soupira Luxus devant tant d'imbécillité

«T'es un chic type Kurohebi, mille fois merci! Grâce à toi je l'ais enfin retrouvée»remercia Toby

«Monsieur Yajima vos impressions sur ce dénouement?»

«Sans commentaire»

«COOL, COOOL, COOOOOOL»

«Chic type, mon œil ouais, ce salaud à mangé mon paquet de bonbon»chuchotais-je en gonflant une joue

«boude pas voyons, je te ferais une gâterie ce soir si tu veut» me chuchota Luxus à l'oreille avant de remettre son menton sur le dessus de ma tête

Je rougis bêtement à sa proposition, et il sait que je réagis comme ça, et il sait que je sais qu'à cet instant précis il a un sourire carnassier sur son visage...

Kurohebi tendit ensuite sa main à son adversaire

«C'est incroyable! Après s'être affrontés aussi férocement, ils vont se serré la main!»

Mais à la place Kurohebi arracha la chaussette du cou de Toby avant de la réduire en miette

«C'est ignoble, pourquoi tant de cruauté?!» hurla Chapati

«Plus les gens tiennent à quelque chose, plus je prend de plaisir à le détruire, c'est mon truc » expliqua Kurohebi

«Qui c'est qui avait raison sur le fond de ce gars? Je vous le donne en mille, moi»soufflais-je

Dé fois j'aimerais avoir tord sur ce genre de choses

«Suite à cette triste mésaventure, tâchons de reprendre nos esprits, on passe à présent au second combat du jour avec Baccus de Quatro Cerberus! Face à lui pour défendre les couleurs de Fairy Tail A...»

«Lui! Peut m'importe lequel d'entre vous y va! Venger moi pour l'autre soir!» cria Kana

«Allons Kana, calme toi» souriait Mirajane

«Monsieur Grey n'en ferait qu'une bouchée de ce Baccus» déclara Jubia

Une aura noir m'entoura

Tous ce turent avant de me regardé

«Kanashimi, tu- tu va bien?» s'inquiéta Mirajane

«Cet homme détient l'un de mes sous-vêtements, à cause d'une certaine amie, qui n'a pas voulus m'écouter, sinon je vais bien»dis-je sur un ton calme en lancent des regards noirs à Kana

«Héhéhé, désolé»ria Kana nerveusement

«C'est pas toi qui nous à dit de ne pas l'énervé?»se moqua Jellal

«Elfman!»

«Oh non! C'est pas vrai!»déclara Mirajane, choquée

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge en voyant l'état de déprime des mages dans notre gradins des supporter

«vive la solidarité»riais-je

«Puisqu'on doit se battre, que dirais tu de faire un paris pour pimenter les choses?» proposa Baccus

«Lequel?»demanda Elfman

«Hé bien...» commença Baccus en focalisant son regard sur moi

«Si tu pari quoique se soit sur moi mon gars, je t'arrache les yeux»grognais-je en le regardant avec mes yeux les plus cruelle que j'ai en stock

Baccus blêmit avant de reprendre contenance

«J'ai rencontré tes sœurs, elle sont très charmante c'est tout à fait mon goût» se décida Baccus

«Dit moi ce que tu veut»le coupa Elfman

«Oh, rien de bien originale, voila le marché que je te propose, si c'est moi le vainqueur, je gagne une nuit avec tes sœurs chérie et toute les deux à la fois je précise» souriait Baccus

«Sale misogyne, pervers...» commençais-je

«On à compris» me coupèrent en cœurs Jellal et Luxus

«Et si c'est toi qui me bat, hum qu'est-ce que tu pourrais gagner?» réfléchit Baccus

«Trop c'est trop! Y a des choses que je peut pas pardonner! Abrutit! Je vais te déchiqueter»grogna Elfman

«A en juger par ta réaction courroucée, j'en déduit que tu accepte le marché quand je songe à la récompense, mon âme frémit de plaisir» sourit Baccus de plus belle

Une explosion eu lieu de l'autre côté du Domus

«Que? C'était quoi ça?» demandais-je en pointant la fumée du doigt

«J'en sais rien» me répondit Luxus

«Kanashimi, et si tu aller voir?» me proposa Kana

Je sortit de l'étreinte réconfortante de Luxus

«Ouais, j'en ais pas pour longtemps»dis-je en partant

Mais Luxus me retint par la main

«T'es sur ? » me demanda-t-il

Je l'embrassais amoureusement avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire et de partir pour de vrai

Je volais à travers les couloirs à toutes vitesse avec mes ailes

Puis je prit un virage serrer pour percuté quelqu'un de plein fouet ce qui me fit tomber parterre avec cet inconnu

«Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé» m'excusais-je me frottant la tête

«Ce n'est rien, est-ce que vous allez bien?»me demanda cet homme en relevant la tête en même temps que moi

«Kanasimi?!»

«Jack?!»

* * *

**Et voila !**

**Comment Kanashimi connait cet homme ? Qui est-t-il ?! Vous en serez plus au prochain chapitre XD (un indice ce trouve sur mon blog !)**

**Sur ce le truc habituel : hésitez pas à vous exprimer, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez ;) **

**Bah voila, j'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre et sur mon blog skyrock pour les curieux !**

**Bisous !**

**Ah et petite anecdote : Satsujin signifie meurtre, voila c'est très gai tous sa , bon salut bisous tous le monde !**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonjour amis du jour, bonsoir amis du soir !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez bien :)**

**Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas forcément le cas pour tous le monde**

**Je pense qu'il est normal de faire allusion au vendredi 13 novembre, mais je ne souhaite pas m'attarder sur le sujet **

**Je souhaite néanmoins mes plus sincères condoléances au proches des victimes, un prompte rétablissement au blessés ainsi que de grand remerciement au gens qui sont venus en aide de quelconque façon pour surmonter cet événement **

**Donc, passons maintenant à la mise en ligne de ce chapitre voulez vous ?**

**Ce chapitre sera l'égal de l'épisode 163 :**

**Mirajane contre Jenny **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PDV ****Natsu**

Suite à la victoire d'Elfman que j'ai pu observée sur le toit du Domus avec Wendy, Carla et Polyusica nous sommes aller rejoindre notre guilde à l'infirmerie pour le félicité

«Je doit admettre que je me trompais sur ton compte Elfman, je n'estimais pas ton potentiel à sa juste valeur. De tous les membres de la guilde tu doit être celui qui est capable d'encaisser le plus de coups et qui a le plus fort mental, ta victoire nous donne des ailes pour la suite! Tu nous a rappeler à tous de quoi est capable Fairy Tail» annonça Erza à Elfman quand je rentrais dans la pièce

«J'ai jamais vus Erza aussi élogieuse! C'est une première» remarqua Lucy

«C'est dire si sa performance était exceptionnelle»souriait Gray

«T'a étais à coupé le souffle mon grand! J'en ais encore des frissons!»riais-je en attirant l'attention de tous le monde

«Ça suffit! Vous me donnez l'impression de veiller un mort, à rester autours de moi… Aie» déclara Elfman quand Lisanna posa une serviette sur l'une de ses blessures

«Tu ne te laisse jamais découragé, ton entêtement a toujours été ton principal atout» le complimenta Lisanna

«T'appelle ça un atout? Je dirais plutôt que c'est un handicap» ricanais-je

«Je veut pas paraître impoli, mais Natsu» commença Luxus

«Oui Luxus?» demandais-je

«Kanashimi n'était pas avec toi ?» me questionna Luxus

«Non, pourquoi?» m'étonnais-je

«Je lui avait conseillé d'aller voir ce que l'explosion était, toi en l'occurrence… Mais la tu nous dit qu'elle n'était pas avec toi, alors ou est-elle?» nous expliqua Kana

«Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose?»s'inquiéta Wendy

«Kanashimi est une grande fille, elle sait ce débrouillée» rétorquais-je

«Je serais la, merci et encore désolé» déclara Kanashimi en ouvrant la porte

«Arrête de t'excuser, le plus important c'est que aucun de nous ne soit blesser, bon salut! Je vais être en retard sinon!» déclara une voie masculine

«A plus tard!»ria Kanashimi avant de passé le pas de l'infirmerie

«Kanashimi! T'étais ou? Et tu parlais à qui?» lui demanda Arechi en sautant sur sa tête capuchonnée

«Il t'es arrivé quelque chose?» s'inquiéta Wendy

**PDV Kanashimi**

«Oh non, je voulais allez voir ce qu'il c'était passé sur le toit du Domus quand j'ai percuté le garçon avec qui je parlais! Et félicitation Elfman pour ta victoire» leur expliquais-je

Elfman me souri en signe de reconnaissance

«C'était qui?» s'étonna Arechi

«Restons joyeux!»souriais-je à Jellal avec un clin d'œil avant de retourne dans notre gradin sous les regard curieux de mon équipe

**De retour dans les gradins**

«Passons à présent au troisième combat de la deuxième journée des grand jeux inters magiques ! D'un côté pour représenter Fairy Tail B, nous avons Mirajane Strauss ! Face à elle, le joker de Blue Pegasus, Jenny Rearlight !» annonça monsieur Chapati

«Je me demande comment ça va se passer» déclara Arechi

«Mirajane va ne faire qu'une bouchée de Jenny, elle hyper puissante» répondis-je

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand je pâli devant le «combat» qui se déroulai sous mon œil

Mirajane et Jenny était toutes les deux en bikini en faisant des poses

«Est-ce que je vous plaît comme ça ?» demanda Mirajane

«Alors ?» questionna Jenny à son tour

Toutes les deux furent acclamées par la gente masculine

«Apparemment, comme le match oppose deux ancien mannequin, les règles changes» commenta Luxus

«Elle doivent s'affronter dans un duel de pose en vertu d'un article spécial du règlement» expliquais-je

«C'est consternant» commenta Arechi

«Et comme ça ? » demanda Mira en changeant de tenue et de pose

«Et là ? » continua Jenny en suivant l'exemple de Mirajane sous les acclamations avec une ampleur doublée

«Tu ais toujours aussi impressionnante» complimenta Jenny

«Je te remercie! Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas poser» la remercia Mirajane

«J'ai été surprise que tu sois partante pour un duel de pose, en réalité, je m'attendais à ce que tu refuse» lui expliqua Jenny

«Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimer la bagarre… Alors si il existe un moyen pacifique de nous départagées, ça me convient très bien » répondit Mira

«C'est un duel de rêve entre deux ancienne pin-up qui se déroule en se moment sous nos yeux! Notons au passage que toutes deux utilisent la magie de transformation. Le jury pour cette épreuve est composé de moi même : Chapati Lola ; de Jason, reporter de l'hebdomadaire Sorcerer Magazine, ainsi que de Monsieur Yajima » annonça le commentateur

«C'est une très lourde responsabilité que nous portons » s'exprima Yajima

«En effet ! Qui choisir entre deux canons aussi cool ?!»hurla Jason

«Voyons à quoi ressemblera leur prochain bikini» continua Chapati

«Pas si vite» déclara une voie féminine

«Ne croyez pas qu'on va laisser deux gamines accaparées tous les regards !»

«Que se soit question de force ou de beauté, personne n'arrive à la cheville de Mermaid Hill !» annoncèrent les mages de Mermaid Hill en faisant leur entrée dans jolies tenues

Le public masculin avaient l'air d'apprécié ce rebondissement

«Aïe! La situation se complique ! Mesdames et messieurs, Mermaid Hill à fait irruption dans l'arène ! Heureusement pour nos yeux, aujourd'hui, Risley est en mode minceur»

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Les rondes sont tout aussi magnifique que les minces ! C'est ce genre de remarque qui entraîne les pires complexes chez les femmes de tout âge !» m'énervais-je

Mes camarades de l'équipe acquiescèrent en accord avec mes propos

« Vous vous fourvoyez ! L'essentiel dans ce monde, c'est l'amour ! Tous le reste n'a aucune importance ! Vous pensez que c'est avec vos poses dénudées que vous allez combler le cœur des hommes ? Vous avez tous faut ! C'est dans l'amour de son prochain !» déclara Cherry en posant avec sa cousine, Cherrya

«Sans amour, vous ne pouvez pas rivalisez avec nous ! » ajouta Cherrya

«C'est maintenant au tour de Cherry et de Cherrya de Lamia Scale de se joindre à la compétition»

Maître Mavis entraîna toutes les participantes et supportrice de notre guilde à participer à la compétition

«Je vais faire de l'ombre au autres concurrentes, aucune fille n'est aussi belle en maillot de bain que Juvia, la magicienne de l'eau

«Sans blague ? Tu va quand même pas participer à ce truc ?» demandais-je en croisant les bras

«Bien sur que si, c'est dans ce genre de situation, qu'une femme amoureuse doit se battre !» me rétorqua Juvia

«Roo, ce qu'elle peut être pénible » grogna Luxus

Arechi étouffa quand à lui, un rire

«Tu n'y vas pas toi ? »me demanda Arechi

«Nan merci, je passe mon tour» refusais-je, légèrement beaucoup répugné à l'idée de me taper l'affiche de cette façon

«C'est terrible ! La situation nous dépasse complètement ! Mais comme le public semble en redemander, nous avons pris la décision de ne pas interrompre le match en cours » décida Lola

«C'est ce qui nous semblez le plus sage pour évité une émeute, à la quelle nous n'aurions pas échappée si nous avions tenus de tout arrêter» expliqua Yajima

«Géniale ! Décidément, c'est jeux son vraiment trop cool ! Ils sont pour moi une source d'inspiration dont vont profiter nos lecteurs ! J'ai décider quand couverture de notre prochain numéro, il y aurai des mages en bikini ! »

« Nous tenons toutefois à préciser que ça reste une compétition entre Mirajane et Jenny, et que seul leurs prestations compterons pour la note finale» annonça Chapati

«Et nous on serre à quoi alors?! C'est on fait tout ça pour rien moi j'arrête la !» s'énerva Reby

«On s'en moque de ne pas être noter! C'est pas grave ! Le principal c'est de s'amuser ! » ria Mavis

«Pour un fantôme t'es passionnée, espérons que ton enthousiasme suffira à nous motivé jusqu'au bout» répondit Kana

« Je suis persuadé que ça personnalité à une influence sur l'ambiance générale au sein de la guilde. C'est évidant » ajouta Lucy

« Hey Kanashimi » m'interpella Arechi

« Oui, que ce passe-t-il Arechi? » demandais-je

«Tu na pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure » me rappela-t-il

« Oh, à propos du garçon que j'ai heurter ? »m'étonnais-je

« Celui-la même » m'affirma Arechi

« C'est l'homme qui m'avait donné une lettre pendant le combat opposant Lucy et Flair» lui expliquais-je

«Et c'est tout ? » s'étonna Arechi

« Non, c'est aussi un de mes amis d'enfance et il m'a proposé de passé une soirée avec lui pour renoué nos liens » lui appris-je

« Passons on au thème suivant : les maillot de bain scolaire !»

« Une soirée avec lui ? Toute seule ? Alors que Raven Tail en a après nous ? Je pense pas que ce soi une bonne idée Shimi » déclara Arechi en m'exprimant son inquiétude

« Hum tu sais Arechi, peut-être qu'une occasion comme celle la ne se représentera pas » répondis-je

« Tu à l'air très proche de cet ami d'enfance » me fit remarquer Luxus en croisant les bras

« Oui, c'est juste l'habitude surprotectrice que j'avais sur lui qui revient, même si ça fait un peut bizarre de le savoir plus vieux que moi maintenant » répondis-je à Luxus

« Le thème suivant est bikini et bas auto-fixant »

« A cause de l'île Tenrô? » supposa Arechi

J'acquiesçais de la tête dans l'affirmative

« Il à quel âge maintenant ? »

«huum...25 ans » répondis-je après une courte réflexion

«On enchaîne avec les filles à lunette»

«Je pense qu'Arechi devrait venir avec toi » proposa Luxus

« C'est une bonne idée ! Enfin, si tu ais d'accord Arechi » souriais-je

« Évidemment !»ria Arechi

Luxus nous souriais rassuré

«Maintenant que cela est réglé nous devrions encourager Mirajane, non ? » proposa Arechi

Je souriais avant de reporter mon attention au combat de mannequin qui ce déroulait depuis un petit moment

« Les oreilles de chats ! »

«Maîtresse ! »

« Ça aussi messieurs ça fait parti de l'amour » commenta Cherry avec un fouet en main

« T'en fait peut-être un peu trop »déclara sa cousine, Cherrya

« Elles de plus en plus dépravées » ajouta Arechi

Moi, Luxus et Jellal hochâmes la têtes en accord avec ses propos

« La compétition continue maintenant avec le thème, robe de mariée ! Mesdemoiselles, enfilée vos robe et choisissez vos cavaliers »

Je regardais les réactions de tous les participants de la compétition avec un rire contenu

Que ce soit Léon, Juvia et Grey, ou encore la scène Lisanna, Lucy, Loki et Natsu, c'est dur de ne pas rire

Une sonnette retenti

«Stop! Le concours de robe est fini ! Mais le combat se poursuit avec de nouveau maillot de bain » finit par annoncer Chapati Lola

«Parfait ! C'est le moment que j'attendais pour faire mon entrée ! »cria une voix

«Mais qui ce tient en haut de cette colonne ?! »

« Je suis le maître de la guilde de Lamia Scale ! La grande et talentueuse Ooba Basaama ! Je vais vous montrer moi, ce qu'est le charme féminin ! » hurla le maître de Lamia Scale en sautant de la colonne en faisant voler sa cape dans les aires pour nous montrer son maillot de bain rose

« On peut dire que l'intervention d'Ooba Basaama nous à tous fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais chez les supportrices, on a perdu tout ardeur et on ce dirige vers les tribunes »

« Pas cool...»

Je me suis retourner, les mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon rire

«Kanashimi, ça va ? »me demanda Arechi sur la tête de Luxus en voyant mes épaules tremblées

«pffefe…. » fut ma seule réponse

« Shimi? » m'interpella Luxus

« Au mon dieu, je vais mourir de rire » dis-je en me tournant vers eux tout en me frottant les larmes qui venaient de glisser sur mes joues à cause de mon fou rire

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de Luxus avant qu'il ne me prenne par la taille pour me coller contre son torse et m'embraser, pendant qu'Arechi jouer avec ses mèches rebelles blondes.

« La récré est finie, manifestement les choses sérieuses reprennent » sourie Jenny

« C'est dommage quand même, on s'amuser bien toutes ensembles » répondit Mira

« Pour éviter que le combat ne s'éternise et pour que d'autre candidats puissent s'affronter, le prochain thème sera le dernier » annonça Chapati

« Ça y est, c'est l'heure de l'affrontement final ! » déclara Jenny

« Et ce défi, c'est moi qui l'emporterais »affirma Mirajane

« Si tu en ais sur, ce que je vais te proposer ne devrait pas t'effrayer, imitons les autres combattants en faisant un pari aussi » proposa Jenny

« D'accord, pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée. Tu pense à quoi ? » demanda Mira

« Alors voila, je te préviens c'est audacieux ! Celle qui perd le match devra posée nue dans le prochain Sorcerer » paria Jenny

« Oulah, je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu à m'opposer à Jenny. Posé nue ? Jamais de la vie ! » rougis-je

Luxus s'éclaircit la gorge en rougissant

Arechi chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Luxus

Luxus me regarda en rougissant encore plus

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demandais-je curieuse

« Dès fois je m'inquiète sérieusement pour ta maturité envers les garçons » soupira Jellal

« J'accepte le pari» ria Mira

Nous criâmes tous dans le Domus Flau en signe d'incrédulité

« J'en suis estomaqué ! Jamais dans l'histoire des jeux on à vus des concurrentes faire un pari aussi osé !»

« Attention, le dernier thème sera, les tenues de combat »

Jenny se transforma

«Voila ma tenue de combat, tu pense pouvoir faire mieux que moi ? » demanda Jenny dans son armure, la Machina Soul

« Tu verra ! A mon tour de me transformer ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à voulus faire un pari comme les autres combattants, comme eux on va devoir se battre pour déterminer le vainqueur… J'ai apprécier notre duel, bonne chance et que la meilleure gagne » répondit Mira en se transformant

«J'ai jamais vu cette apparence la ! » s'étonna Arechi

« Moi je la connais, c'est Sytry, sa forme démoniaque. D'après ce que je sais sur Satan Soul, c'est sa forme magique la plus puissante » expliquais-je

« Jusque la j'ai étais conciliante, j'ai accepter ton pari, à toi maintenant d'en accepter ma supériorité, incline toi devant moi et admet ta défaite » déclara Mirajane d'une voix plus profonde que d'habitude

« Et si je refuse, il ce passe quoi ? »trembla Jenny

« Tu verra bien » fut la seule réponse de Mira

Qui mis au tapis son adversaire d'un seul coup

« La violence » commenta Arechi

« Et le combat se clos avec une incroyable démonstration de force ! »

« Enfin nous assistons au corps à corps prévu dans le règlement originale »

« COOL, COOL, COOOOOOL !

« Et le vainqueur est Mirajane ! »

« Désoler Jenny, tu a perdus mais c'est toi qui avais mis tes conditions. Je suis impatiente de te voir poser toute nue » souriais Mirajane pendant que Jenny pleurait son désarroi

« Fairy Tail B marque 10 points ! »

« T'a vu ça Jellal ? Faut pas l'énerver ou elle montre ses griffes la petite Mirajane » prévins Luxus

« J'ai remarquer » répondit Jellal

« Félicitation tu t'es bien défendus » félicita Juvia

« Bravo » souriait joyeusement Arechi

« Je suis tout de même gêner , quand je pense au nombre de tenue indécente que j'ai du portée » rougit Mira

« Tu te souviens surtout de la dernière ! C'est celle qui à eu le plus d'impact ! » riais-je en la prenant dans mes bras

« En plus grâce à toi on a douze points maintenant ! Et le mieux c'est qu'on a rattrapé l'équipe de Natsu » souriait mesquinement Luxus

Une fois que j'eus lâcher Mira, je pouvais voir une expression plutôt contrariée sur le visage de Jellal

« Quelque chose ne va pas Jellal ? » lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui

« Rien » me répondit-il

« Tu t'inquiète de ne pas pouvoir sentir cette étrange magie, n'est-ce pas » lui dis-je en voyant à travers son mensonge

Il se gratta la tête en détournant son regard du mien

« J'espère juste que c'est une bonne chose » m'apprit-il

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici à présent le dernier combat de cette deuxième journée de c'est grand jeux inter magiques ! Il opposera Kagura Mikazuchi de Mermaid Hill à Yukino Agria de la guilde de Saberthoot !

« Par un heureux hasard, c'est un nouveau match entre deux sublimes créatures »

« Fini les concours de maillot entre mannequin, cette fois c'est un vrai combat »

« Pourtant ça ne me dérangerais pas de renouveler l'expérience. J'ai trouver le spectacle très plaisant »

« Oui mais peut-on s'attendre à ça de la part de deux filles aussi cool ?! Personnellement j'en doute ! »

« Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de la puissance légendaire de Kagura, membre le plus puissant de la guilde de Mermaid Hill ? Elle aussi la magicienne la plus en vue dans le magazine Sorcerer ! Yukino, quant à elle, fait ses premier pas dans le monde magique, difficile donc de ce faire une idée précise de l'étendu de ses talents. Mais puisque Saberthoot la recrutée, tout laisse à penser qu'elle fera une adversaire redoutable ! Si vous êtes prêtes mesdemoiselles, que le match commence ! » déclara Chapati, puis le gonde, signal d début du combat, résonna dans toute l'arène

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi de t'affronter » s'inclina légèrement Yukino

« Merci, pour moi aussi » répondit Kagura en imitant les gestes de son adversaire

« Avant de commencer à nous battre, j'aimerais savoir si tu veut qu'on fasse un pari nous aussi » demanda Yukino

« Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas venus pour ça » refusa Kagura

« C'est parce que tu à peur de perdre que tu refuse un défi ? » questionna Yukino

« Non la peur est un sentiment que je ne connaît pas, ce que je sais en revanche qu'un pari nous engages, quant on en accepte un, on est tenus de respecter sa part du marché. Hors je ne suis pas la pour m'amuser, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre » rétorqua Kagura

«On croirais entendre Kanashimi » commenta Mirajane

« Je prend juste les combats au sérieux » expliquais-je

«C'est bien ce que je dit » ria Mira

« Très bien, dans ce cas faisons un pari sérieux alors… Et si on jouer...Nos vies ? »

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Vous savez donc qui est Jack à présent ! Enfin si on veut ! J'ais insérer quelques petites scènes entre Kanshimi et Luxus, en espérant que vous les avez appréciées ! **

**J'espère également que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**

**Tous commentaires est évidemment la bienvenus !**

**Sur ce, bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	53. Chapter 53

**Coucou tous le monde !**

**Bonne année 2016 ! (avec UN MOIS de retard, désolée ! )**

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Sans plus tardez, voici les réponses aux reviews : **

**Guest : putain ton chapitre est trop bien j'ai hâte de lire la suite**

Ahah merci ! Mais désolé, mais je pense que ce nouveau chapitre est un peut ennuyant...

**The. Pen. Of. The. Idea :****Coucou ;)**

**J'aodre ton histoire , j'espère que la suite va arriver bientôt ;)**  
**Tu lance plein' d'intrigue en même temps ( le frère de shimi , la misterieuse lettre , la connaissance commune : le meurtrier) il faut réfléchir pour suivre et j'adore :D**

Merci ! C'est vrai que si j'avais juste suivit la trame de l'histoire ça aurait été un peu plat :)

Merci encore et désolé pour ce piètre chapitre à venir !

**Baknb :****Hey hey hey !**

**Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir lu ta fic ! Je l'adooooooore ! J'avoue que j'avais envi d'arrêter en lisant les 2 premiers parce que il y avait vraiment bcp trop de fautes d'orthographe ... (Il y en a encore mais c'est mieux ! Tu devrais peut être prendre une bêta ? Enfin comme tu veux ) mais je suis vraiment contente de mettre forcée ! (J'ai vu le nombre de commentaires et je me suis dit que ca devait valoir le coup )**  
**J'adore Kanashimi 3 sa personnalité tout tout tout ! Par contre j'ai une question ... Si elle a grandi avec ses parents et qu'elle est allée à la tour du paradis à 8 ans ... Quand est ce qu'elle a connu et été élevée par un dragon ?**  
**Sinon j'aime tellement ce couple 3 Luxus est juste tellement WAOUW c'est mon préféré d'amour 3 mob petit Loulou !**  
**La trame est vraiment sympa et t'as des super idées ! J'attends avec impatience les prochains lemon hihihi ( rire de fan hystérique qui s'imagine avec Luxus ) hum hum passons.**  
**Kanashimi a trooooop la classe ! Je veux être comme elle ! Meme si son passé est vraiment triste .. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer avec son frère ...**  
**Voilà vivement la suite et bon courage !**

Ah merci et désolé ! J'essais à chaque fois d'en faire le moins possible ( cette personne ici présente est en guerre avec l'orthographe XD )

Merci! Ah j'attendais cette question, hé bien j'ai un peut modifier l'âge de tous le monde ! Dans le passé, Luxus est plus âgé que les autres, non ? Hé bien, dans mon histoire Natsu &amp; co ont le même âge que notre tête blonde ( sauf Wendy, Roméo, Lisanna etc) ! Du coup ils sont nés plus tôt ( et nos chasseurs de dragon ont donc connus leurs parents dragon plus tôt ) ! Désolé si ce n'est pas très très claire, mais c'était nécessaire pour mon histoire, désolé :)

Merci ! Luxus est tellement mon préférer aussi XD

Ahah Merci ( désolé pour les répétitions de remerciements ça doit saouler un peut à force XD ) Je pense qu'un lemon devrait pointé le bon de son nez dans pas longtemps ;)

C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment classe ! Un peut (BEAUCOUP) pleurnicharde sur les bords, légèrement irritante, mais vraiment classe ! Oui, mais une personne comme elle, je la voyais mal avec un passé tout rose :)

Ah son frère... Il laisse septique tous le monde XD

Merci, j'en aurais besoins :D

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera l'égal de l'épisode 164 :**

** Kagura vs Yukino**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ps : Désolé, il est VRAIMENT court !**

* * *

**PDV Kanashimi **

« Leur vie ? » s'étonna Arechi

« Et voila qu'à présent, le combat prend une tournure dramatique ! Voyons comment cela ce terminera » commenta Chapati

Yukino sortie une clé d'or et fit appel à un esprit des douze portent des zodiaques, celle des poissons

Deux poissons géants semblable à des anguilles se jetèrent sur Kagura, elle les esquiva avec facilitée

« Impressionnant, Kagura semble évitée sans aucune difficulté les féroces attaques de Pisces ! »

« C'est épatant »

« COOL »

Yukino ouvrit une deuxième porte des zodiaques, Libra, la porte de la balance

« Elles sont toutes les deux douées » chuchotais-je

Yukino attaqua Kagura en changeant la gravité et en faisant attaqués Pisces

Kagura réussi à esquivée l'attaque, mais Yukino la fit percutée l'une des statues géante du Domus en donnant à Kagura une gravité horizontale

« Oh lala ! Kagura n'aura pas résisté longtemps au pouvoir gravitationnel de Libra ! Elle est comme crucifiée ! C'est un moment terrible dans ce combat ! »

« La gravité c'est COOL »

Pisces chargea Kagura mais les deux poissons tombèrent

Libra fut immobilisée au même titre que Pisces

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » s'étonna Mirajane

« Kagura possède elle aussi des pouvoirs gravitationnels » expliquais-je

« Kagura n'a pas peur d'affrontée les deux esprits de Yukino en même temps » remarqua Arechi

« Elle à l'étoffe d'une grande magicienne » complimentais-je

Yukino fit rentrée ses deux esprits

« Peut-être, mais toi tu est plus forte » rétorqua Arechi

« Merci de croire en moi Arechi » riais-je

Yukino fit allusion à une treizième porte

« La rumeur est vraie ? » m'étonnais-je

« Il semblerai » acquiesça Arechi

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'étonna Luxus

« Et bien, normalement, il n'y à que douze clés, chacune d'entre elles correspond à une porte, seulement, une rumeur prétend qu'il y en aurait une treizième… Il s'agirait d'un esprit inconnu, et on dit qu'il serait supérieur au douze autres… » expliquais-je

« Tout porte à croire que Yukino l'est invoqué » finit Arechi

Une fumée noire engloba tout le Domus, mais un serpent géant fit son apparition…

Et juste comme ça, Kagura découpa l'esprit en quatre, sans avoir eu à sortir son sabre de son fourreau et elle asséna le coup de grâce à Yukino

« Yukino à perdue » déclara Arechi

« C'est… C'est la fin de ce combat ! Et le vainqueur pour Mermaid Hill est Kagura Mikazuchi ! » cria Chapati pendant que la cloche retentit

« C'était un combat intense » remarquais-je

« C'est incroyable, Saberthoot n'a inscrit aucun point au cours de cette deuxième journée ! »

« Voilà qui devient intéressant »

« COOL, c'est vraiment trop COOL »

« Et c'est ainsi que ce termine la deuxième journée des Grands jeux inter magiques ! Ils sont en tête du tournoi, avec 10 points supplémentaires inscrits aujourd'hui : Raven Tail !

Malgré les scores inexistant de cette deuxième journée, Saberthoot reçoit la deuxième place.

En troisième position, Fairy Tail B et Lamia Scale !

On retrouve ensuite en quatrième position, Mermaid Hill !

Blue Pegasus descend de sa position initial avec maintenant 15 points !

Maintenant à la sixième place, Quatro Puppy !

Et enfin pour fermée la marche, nous trouvons Fairy Tail A ! Quelles batailles nous réservera la troisième journée ? Nous le saurons demain ! »

En vu de la fin de cette journée, nous nous dirigions tous vers la sortie…

Toute la guilde était prête à partir

« Kanashimi ! » m'interpella quelqu'un

Tous les membres de la guilde me regardèrent avec étonnement

Je me retournais, pour être plaquée au sol par une étreinte d'ours

« Jack ?! » déclara Jellal avec choc

Jellal nous aida à nous relevés

« Jack, comment ça se fait que tu soit en vie ?! Je croyais t'avoir tué ? » demanda Jellal

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Erza

« NON » hurlais-je

Tous le monde me regarda avec choc

« Heu… Je veut dire…Mistgun et Jack ne se connaissent pas ! » dis-je inquiète

« Mais c'est qui sinon ? » demanda Natsu

« A désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Storm ! Jack Storm ! » ce présenta Jack avec un grand sourire aguicheur

« J'ai l'impression que son nom reflète un peut trop sa personnalité » remarqua Grey

Tous le monde hochât la tête en accord avec ses paroles

« Ce garçon est un mage… Sa magie m'est familière » Déclara Mavis avec étonnement

« Jeune homme, pourquoi est-tu là ? » demanda le maître d'un air étonné

« J'emmène Kanashimi à notre rendez-vous ! » sourit Jack en me prenant par la taille

« Hein ?! » cria tous le monde

J'écrasais son pied avec mon talon, et il hurla de douleur

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi » soupirais-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez tout en m'éloignant de lui

Luxus me prit à son tour par la taille et m'embrassa

« Je vois que tu es tombé sur un bon gars » riait Jack en se massant son pied meurtri

« Ne t'inquiète pas Luxus, il ne compte pas te la volé, je vois en lui, il n'est pas comme ça… Il te testait » assura Mavis

Cela eu pour effet de détendre et gêner Luxus qui me lâchât

« A part ça, j'étais vraiment venu chercher Kanashimi » déclara Jack avec un sourire moins lumineux

« Kanashimi, c'est de lui que tu nous parler ? Ton ami d'enfance ? » me demanda Arechi

Je fis oui de la tête

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille ! Je vous la ramène avant le début des jeux...Enfin peut-être ! » cria Jack en me prenant par la main pour courir à une destination qui m'était inconnue

« Kanashimi ! Attends… » commença Arechi, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il disait

**PDV Externe **

**Au Sun Bar, ( bar attribué à Fairy Tail )**

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passé au juste ? » demanda Lucy, complètement désemparée

« Je crois que Kanashimi vient de ce faire kidnappée par un fou furieux » proposa Happy

« Ce gars est dingue… Je l'aime bien ! » ria Natsu

« Te moque pas t'es pareil ! » cria tous le monde

« Mais je ne sais pas ou elle va, je peut pas la suivre » pleura Arechi

« Si on prend de l'altitude, on devrait la voir » proposa Carla

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine. On peut lui faire confiance » affirma Mavis

Tous le monde se détendit à la bonne nouvelle

« Mais il y quelque chose qui m'intrigue… » commença Erza

« Quoi donc ? » s'étonna Wendy

« Vous avez vus comment à réagit Kanashimi quand Jellal et ce Jack on commencer à parlés entre eux ? » demanda Erza

« C'est vrai, je ne l'avais jamais vu hurler » remarqua Luxus

« On aurait du demander à Jellal quand il était encore avec nous » soupira Grey

La nuit tomba, chaque équipe rentra à son auberge

Luxus était allongé sur le lit de Kanashimi avec Arechi sur son estomac

« Arrêtez de vous en faire, la fondatrice à affirmée que Kanashimi était entre de bonne main et que cet homme ne risquait pas de vous la piquée » tenta Mirajane

Luxus et Arechi l'ignorèrent en soupirant

« Jubia pense qu'on aurait du la suivre… Ce garçon avait l'air de bien la connaître, on aurait put en savoir plus sur Kanashimi » ajouta Jubia

«Allez tous les trois, arrêtez de vous tourmentez » ria Mirajane

**PDV Kanashimi**

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? » me demanda Jack en buvant sa boisson

« Je pense pas rester trop longtemps, peut-être après les jeux » répondis-je en mangeant ma glace, incertaine.

« Tu n'a vraiment pas envie de les quitter hein ? » me souriait Jack

« Non… Mais, et toi ? Que compte tu faire ? » le questionnais-je

« Je sais pas vraiment… Enfin, mon maître ma fortement conseiller de rejoindre Fairy Tail, donc… » ria mon ami

« C'est vrai que t'aura pas mieux ailleurs » riais-je avec lui

« Et avec ce Luxus ? C'est du sérieux ? » me demanda Jack avec un air faussement innocent

Je pris une teinte rosée puis souriais doucement

« Hum ! » acquiesçais-je en prenant une grosse cuillerée de ma glace

« Mais j'y pense, t'es encore vierge ? » me demanda Jack sans aucune gêne

Je m'étouffais avec ma glace

Il ria en me tapotant le dos

« Comment tu peut poser ce genre de question comme ça ?! » m'étranglais-je aussi rouge qu'une cerise, avant de cacher mon visage dans la gêne absolue

« Si j'avais sus que tu réagirais comme ça, je t'aurais poser cette question bien plus tord ! » ria Jack avec les larmes aux yeux

Je lui envoyais une boule de neige dans la figure pour toute réponse

« Mais ! C'est froid ! » cria-t-il en secouant pour faire partir la neige

« Tu aime? C'est ma magie principale » me moquais-je

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouvais sous une montagne de feuilles…

Je sortais ma tête et Jack hurla de rire

« Je vient de découvrir une nouvelle race de mouton ! Un mouton de feuille ! » continua-t-il

Je finit par me joindre à ses rires

Nos magie sont un peut contradictoire, la neige et les plantes !

C'est comme l'hiver et le printemps

**Temps sauté **

Moi et Jack étions sur le chemin de mon auberge

« C'est ici ? » me questionna-t-il en pointant une auberge

« Non, c'est celle de l'équipe A » répondis-je

« Tient, y a quelqu'un » remarqua Jack

J'observais à mon tour la silhouette

« Yukino Agria ? » m'étonnais-je une fois en face d'elle

Yukino me regarda avec confusion

« Kanashimi, enlève ta capuche » soupira Jack en tirant sur cette dernière

Yukino fit de grand yeux en me voyant

« Vous êtes la sœur d'Itami ?! » me demanda-t-elle

Un petit sourire triste orna mon visage

« La ressemblance est frappante, hein ? » riait Jack

« Yukino ? Kanashimi ? Jack ? » S'étonna Lucy

* * *

**Et voila la fin de ce chapitre**

**Désolé de sa non longueur !**

**Je promet de me rattraper sur les prochains !**

**Malgré tout, n'hésité pas laissé vos impressions !**

**Bisous, et à la prochaine !**


	54. AN

Désolée de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie pendant si longtemps, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire que je fasse le point avec cette histoire...

Je m'excuse, mais je ne pense pas que j'écrirais une suite à cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons :

\- Le manga est trop long et toujours en cours de développement

-Je n'arrive pas à m'attacher aux personnages de Fairy Tail (sauf Natsu et Luxus)

Mais le pire est que le personnage de Kanashimi est tout ce qui la concerne contient beaucoup d'incohérence et que le caractère que je lui ai donnée ne me satisfait pas...

J'aime bien Fairy Tail, et j'ai juste l'impression de cracher sur le travail de tout ceux sont à l'origine de la naissance d'un tel manga avec ma fanfiction.

L'idée était bien au départ, mais je me suis rendue compte que cette histoire n'avancerais pas si je ne prenais plaisir à la faire avancer

Je suis désolée de lâcher toutes les personnes qui suivaient cette histoire, croyez moi c'est grâce à vous qu'elle soit aussi bien avancée, c'est aussi pour vous que j'ai tellement hésiter à arrêter cette histoire en ne donnant aucun signe de vie...

Je suis vraiment désolée, l'histoire sera toujours disponible sur mon profile, vous pouvez même la prendre pour vous et la modifiée (en me prévenant tout de même), sur ce je m'excuse une fois de plus...

Maintenant cette histoire est officiellement abandonnée...

Tout ce que je peut faire à présent est de m'excuser et de toujours vous invitez à lire ma fanfiction Kuroko no basket...

En faite c'est à l'aide de cette seconde fanfiction que j'ai eu le déclic :

J'ai eu tellement plus de facilitées à écrire les chapitres et je n'ai jamais ressentie le besoins de sauter aucun passage, parce que je les ais tous aimer.

Le manga est terminé est ne contient que 75 épisodes, ce qui est tout à fait gérable

Et j'ai bien plus travailler le personnage de Mitsuki pour ne pas qu'elle soit un mélange de passé et de caractères de tous les personnages, ni qu'elle soit une Mary Sue sans profondeur...

Alors j'avoue sans aucune honte que ma fanfiction sur Kuroko no Basket est bien plus réfléchie que celle de Fairy Tail.

Encore désolée de vous lâchez sur cette histoire tous le monde !

Merci de l'avoir lue, de l'avoir aimée, de l'avoir suivie, de l'avoir commenté, vous êtes formidable !


End file.
